Como Conquistar um Garoto de Programa
by Karine Siqueira
Summary: Edward era lindo, rico por causa da profissão “rendosa”. Ele conhece Bella. Bella era diferente, e apesar da idade o estava ensinando muita coisa. Poderia um coração de pedra ser desmanchado pelo sorriso de Bella? - sinopse completa é só clicar. -
1. Prefácio

**Nome:** Como conquistar um garoto de programa.

**Autora:** Bruna Alice.

**Post:** Karine Siqueira

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Românce, Drama e Lemons.

**Classificação: **Você sabe o que lê. Contem cenas detalhadas de sexo e algumas palavras de baixo calão.

**Sinopse:** _Edward era lindo, rico por causa da profissão digamos "rendosa", e é como as amigas de academia o chamam: "Excessivamente convencido". Ele não acha isso, simplesmente não encontra muitas garotas por ai que merecem um segundo olhar. Pouquíssimas merecem o primeiro afinal.  
Vivendo num mundo de glamour e traições ele conhece Bella, 16 anos e um sorriso lindo, não que ele a olhasse como mulher, afinal ele tinha 24 anos, não gostava de ser papai de ninguém, mas aquela garota que ele conhece em um "encontro", arranjado pelas amigas para forçá-la a perder a virgindade, a fez repensar sobre a regra restrita de não ter amizades femininas. Bella era diferente, e apesar da idade o estava ensinando muita coisa. Poderia um coração de pedra ser desmanchado pelo sorriso de Bella?

* * *

_

**Bom gente, alguns esclarecimentos. Personagens da Stephenie, história da Alice Maria. Sim, eu sei que já começaram a postar essa fic. Porém não há uma continuidade e eu tenho a autorização da autora para postar, e pretendo postá-la até o final. Todos são humanos, ponto de vista inicial de Edward e mais pra frente da Bella também. Eu de verdade quero mostrar pra vocês essa história perfeita que "Como conquistar um garoto de programa" é então, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Prefácio**  
_Ponto de vista desconhecido._

Eu gosto de filmes românticos. Eles me deixam mais leve, feliz, porém descrente do amor também. Afinal uma grande historia de amor depende demais. Dependem de ele estudar na sua escola, depende de seu amigo ser amigo do seu amor, depende do seu cheiro ser estranhamente apelativo pra ele ou de alguma forma haver algo em você que chame a atenção dele.  
Eu to meia filosofa assim hoje, to assim desde que me apaixonei por ele. A forma como eu me apaixonei não foi nada cinematográfica, eu simplesmente reparei que via ele todo dia de manhã, do outro lado da calçada, andando na direção contraria a minha. Eu não sei dizer quando, como e muito menos porque, mas eu me apaixonei por ele, eu me arrumava todo dia pensando nele, pensando que esse dia seria diferente. Bem, não foi, ele nunca me olhava, não é que ele não me olhava, ele simplesmente não olhava ninguém. Sempre com seus fones, seu passo firme e seu olhar decidido, ele parecia alheio a tudo, e mesmo todo distraído ele nunca tropeçava. Não, ele era perfeito demais pra isso. Era quando eu o via naquele short esporte e a toalha e a garrafa de água na mão que eu entendia porque eu me apaixonei. Eu amava aquele cabelo cor de bronze minuciosamente bagunçado e parecia que sempre havia um sorriso de zombaria no rosto dele, mas não parecia proposital, só algo que fazia parte dele.  
Minhas esperanças de que um dia ele retribuiria meu olhar duraram três ou quatro meses, e depois se esvaíram. Ele nunca me olhava, nunca, e eu não sabia o que fazer, Qualquer um teria desistido, aceitado que era simplesmente um amor platônico, mas eu não era assim, eu queria lutar.  
E se você soubesse que se deixasse por conta do destino a pessoa que você ama nunca cruzaria seu caminho, e se soubesse que seus mundos nunca iriam se encontrar? Quantas mentiras seriam capaz de inventar, quantas realidades seriam capaz de criar? Até onde você iria para conquistar Edward Cullen? Bem, eu acho que fui longe demais...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**  
_Ponto de vista de Edward Cullen._

Olá. Meu nome é Tiago, digo, Diego. Na verdade, meu nome é Edward. Me desculpe, mas depois de tanto tempo inventando nomes falsos a gente acaba se acostumando. Por que me acostumei a mentir meu nome? Por causa da minha profissão: **garoto de programa**. Eu sei que isso é um pouco diferente, mas diferente de muitos por aí, eu não escolhi essa profissão por ser muito pobre, ou porque talvez meus pais tivessem me abandonado. Meus pais dedicaram os últimos 14 anos de suas vidas me criando da melhor maneira que puderam, mas quando minha mãe me teve já era um pouco avançada na idade, e quando meu pai, já mais velho, veio a falecer, ela não durou nem dois meses longe dele. Eu não a culpo por isso.  
Depois da morte dos meus pais eu fui morar com minha tia, Esme, a melhor mulher que já conheci até hoje. Ela e seu marido Carlisle não eram ricos, mas eu nunca tive do que reclamar.

Quem primeiramente percebeu meu potencial para a minha atual profissão foi meu primo, Emmett. Oito anos mais velho que eu, ele sempre dizia que se tivesse um sorriso como o meu, arrumaria logo uma coroa bilionária para se casar e arrumar sua vida. Eu sabia que chamava a atenção do sexo oposto um pouco mais do que o normal, mas isso nunca significou muito para mim. Garotas são assim, te olham e criam alguém na imaginação delas, uma expectativa que nem em um super-herói seria capaz de atingir. Mas o tempo, a maturidade e Emmett me fizeram ver que talvez, talvez eu pudesse extrair algo melhor de minha aparência do que apenas algumas noites com belas colegiais. Meu futuro poderia estar aí. Emmett começou me apresentando a algumas amigas de uma tia rica dele, todas com muito dinheiro e muito pouco para fazer, não demorou muito para que logo alguns convites surgissem da parte delas, mas eu confesso que quando se tem 17 anos e mulheres maravilhosas como aquelas te pagam pra ter uma noite com você, às coisas se tornam interessantes. Essa foi a única exigência que fiz a Emmett, eu queria mulheres mais velhas, garotas poderiam se envolver, ou pior, eu poderia me envolver, mas eu achava isso muito difícil. Elas eram geralmente todas iguais, se tinham um rosto e corpo bonito, não tinham cérebro, se tinham algo interessante a se falar, geralmente pesavam o triplo do que eu. A única exigência de Emmett foi quanto a aparência, eu tinha um programa rígido de academia, pois tinha a natureza de ser muito magro, e minhas clientes gostavam de braços fortes.

Meu primeiro ano trabalhando foi incrível. Eu tinha de quatro a cinco clientes por semana, todas muito generosas quanto a pagamento, quando eu vi já tinha meu apartamento e um modo de vida mais confortável do que tio Carlisle nunca havia conseguido. Esse trabalho era com certeza maravilhoso.

Bom talvez essas coisas fossem interessantes no primeiro, talvez até meu quinto ano de trabalho, mas hoje isso é um saco cara. Emmett de cafetão era mais destrambelhado que num sei o que. Finalmente eu teria uma noite de folga hoje, e eu to aqui na academia, fedendo, querendo um banho, tenho que comprar uma camisa pra um encontro com uma cliente nova, e antes das seis preciso buscar minha roupa na lavanderia. O prazo para inscrição no tão esperado curso de administração acaba daqui a duas horas, e havia mais de uma hora que essas "senhoras simpáticas" me enchiam com essas historias de 'Quando meu marido tinha sua idade era lindo como você, hoje o único exercício que faz e levantamento de cerveja.'

Não era que eu não gostasse delas. As únicas mulheres com as quais se era possível se manter um relacionamento razoável eram essas, elas não queriam quase nada de você, não queriam provar do seu potencial, só queriam que você sorrisse educadamente como eu fazia agora, e dissesse que apesar dos anos elas continuavam lindas, eu geralmente gostava de dar atenção a elas, mas hoje meu dia estava muito cheio e parecia que nunca elas iriam parar de falar. Mas enfim, não havia porque se desesperar, afinal, dentro de alguns poucos minutos "minha namorada" iria estar me ligando. Este foi um truque que eu tive que aprender, quando descobri a facilidade de falar de minhas amigas "senhoras simpáticas", eu colocava meu celular para despertar todo dia dez minutos após a hora que eu geralmente terminava meus exercícios, então eu dizia um 'Calma amor, já estou indo' e me livrava delas, elas se diziam curiosas para conhecer a mulher que ganhou o coração do "inatingível", como elas me chamavam, eu não concordava com aquilo, só porque eu não retribuía aqueles olhares famintos daquelas garotas loucas para dar ma volta no meu Sedan, não significava que eu era chato, ou pior, como elas costumavam dizer: exageradamente convencido. Eu era apenas, digamos que exigente. Ninguém podia me prender por isso.

Margaret continuava a descrever quantos centímetros de barriga seu marido havia adquirido em seis anos de casamento quando o toque da liberdade soou:  
_'Pensando bem, eu gosto mesmo de você, pensando bem que...'_

- Me perdoem minhas queridas, mas já tenho que ir. - Eu disse com um sorriso sincero de desculpas no rosto eu me despedi, dando um beijo na face de cada uma das sete, eu sabia que elas adoravam aquilo, o sorriso que se estampava no rosto de cada uma, quase fazia valer cada minuto de atraso. Eu disse quase, porque talvez a gorjeta que eu daria para o táxi correr o máximo possível para chegar até a faculdade tivesse que ser um pouco maior.

Eu corri o máximo que pude para chegar a tempo de fazer a inscrição para meu curso e mesmo assim acabei chegando dez minutos atrasado. O bom foi que a secretária era uma garota, bastaram apenas uns dois sorrisos e um sinto muito para que minha ficha pudesse ser feita, as vezes esse tal sorriso que o Emmet dizia tanto invejar servia para alguma coisa útil, alem de atrair "mariposas", como eu costumava chamar as garotas que ficavam me encarando na rua. Eu terminei de fazer minhas coisas e cheguei em casa com meu jantar e minha camisa nova, eu já disse como o restaurante perto da minha casa é bom? Comida italiana, adoooro. Eu preparava meu prato quando meu celular tocou, era Emmett. Que saco!

- Oh man, eu já disse que essa e minha noite de folga, nem venha com serviço de última hora.

Eu sei que isso parece meio precipitado, mas as vezes Emmett pensava que eu era de ferro.

- Eu sei cara, mas a Rosalie ta aqui em casa cheia de fogo e eu não to muito disposto hoje sabe.

Rosalie, eca, enfim...

- Se e assim, eu chego ai que horas?  
- Dez minutos depois de eu dar um jeito de te matar, huahuahua.

Não parecia haver muito humor naquela piada sem graça de Emmett. Aí deve ter...

- Emmett o que você fez dessa vez? Quando você tem que colocar a Rosalie no meio da piada e porque a coisa foi feia...  
- Eu? Claro que não Edward, do que você ta falando?  
- Emmett?  
- O que? Não e nada, eu só marquei um encontro para você amanha...  
- Emmett?  
- O que, man? Sua folga e só hoje...  
- Sei, e?  
- Ela parece simpática sabe? Talvez vocês de divirtam juntos, você podia contar aquela piada em que...  
- EMMETT FALA LOGO SENÃO A ROSALIE VAI CONHECER A MINHA BANHEIRA ESSA NOITE... COMIGO DENTRO.  
- Ta bom, ta bom...

Ele respirou fundo e soltou a próxima frase numa rapidez que deve ter batido algum recorde de velocidade porque meu cérebro levou um tempo para processar

- Eu marquei um encontro pra você amanha no Clube Banana com uma garota de 18 anos que quer perder a virgindade com você, prontofalei.

A linha ficou em silêncio por um tempo, minha mente ficou em silêncio por um tempo, eu me ouvia gritando sem nem pensar no que saia então...

- VOCÊ O QUE? O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? E UMA FESTA DE 18 ANOS? E SE ELA FIZER AMANHÃ E NÃO HOJE 18? EU POSSO SER PRESO, ISSO PODE...  
- Edward...  
- ...SER ALGUM TIPO DE ARMADILHA, PODE SER ALGU...  
- Edward...  
- ...MA COROA QUE GAMOU EM MIM E AGORA QUER ME FERRAR E SE FOR...  
- EDWARD DÁ PRA TU ME OUVI PORRA?

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Emmett nunca gritava, eu devia ter extrapolado mesmo...

- Ta, me desculpe. Fale...  
- São 15 mil reais, maninho. Sabe o que e isso? São um ano da sua bendita faculdade paga e mais aquele colar com pedras de jade que a Rosalie fica me aporrinhando para comprar pra ela...  
- O que? Quinze mil? Quinze mil reais inteiros?  
- Não metade em notas rasgadas e a outra metade em cheque em branco, lógico que e inteiro...

Essas tentativas de piadas sem graça do Emmett hoje estavam me incomodando, mas enfim, eram quinze mil reais em um dia, não dava pra negar...

- E como foi que ela chegou ate você, foi uma indicação...  
- Ela disse que foi indicação de uma freguesa que prefere se manter anônima.  
- Certo, e como vai funcionar a coisa? Eu vou chegar lá e...  
- Se você tivesse me deixado chegar nessa parte não precisaria ter gritado tanto, como eu sabia que você poderia ter certa, hammm, relutância quanto ao negócio, eu disse que ela mesma resolvesse com você o negócio de pagamento e tal, então daí...  
- Espera, espera aí. E como eu mesmo... e como que ela iria... não, NÃO, você não fez isso, você...?  
- Sim, eu dei seu telefone pra ela...  
- EMMETT, MAIS QUE PORRA TA ACONTECENDO COM VOCE HOJE? ISSO E FALTA DE SEXO OU ALGUMA COISA ASSIM? QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCE NÃO DAR MEU NÚMERO PARA ELAS?

Tudo ficou em silencio e eu pensei que ele tinha desligado ou algo assim quando eu o ouvi dizer:

- Ta mais calminho?  
- TALVEZ.

Eu não tava calmo, eu não tava calmo.

- Edward eu sei o quanto você e cuidadoso com as coisas.

Ele falava serio agora, isso era meio raro no Emmett.

- Mas eu sei também o quanto você ta interessado nessa sua idéia de faculdade, quando a coisa de estudar tiver foda esse dinheiro vai fazer falta. Com essa reserva você pode tirar uns dias de folga mais pra frente se precisar para estudar. Dessa vez eu não consegui me decidir por você, me desculpe.

- Ta, me desculpe por ter gritado.

Eu só percebia agora que Emmett apoiava a historia de eu me formar, no começo achei que ele iria ficar chateado.

- A pirralha disse que horas liga?  
- Na verdade não e com ela que você vai falar. É com as amigas, parece que ela ta com vergonha ou alguma coisa assim...  
- Desculpe então... Que horas AS PIRRALHAS vão ligar?  
- Elas disseram que iam ligar por volta das oito. Acho que daqui a uns 10 minutos elas devem estar ligando...  
- Certo, eu vou toma um banho agora Emmett, porque eu não sei se você salvou ou acabou com meu dia...  
- Ta tranqüilo, irmãozinho. Me liga depois pra dizer como ficou...  
- Ta certo. Tchau, man.  
- Tchau.

Eu levei meu celular para o banheiro e entrei no banho. Cara, hoje eu tava cansado, e não era bom quando eu ficava assim sozinho, porque começava a pensar nos problemas. Eu tava com o aluguel atrasado, tive que usar o dinheiro pra matrícula e comprar os livros, esse dinheiro extra das pirralhas seria muito bom, mas e se eu fizesse essa exceção? Eu sabia o que o que aconteceria, Emmett ia começar a trazer o time de vôlei da escola que a Rosalie dava aula de Educação Física uma por dia pra minha cama, e logo viriam as mães, com processos e cantadas. Interessante é que eu lembrei que uma vez Emmett me disse com aquela cara de tonto dele "As vezes eu penso em te fazer mudar de ramo, sabe, príncipe de baile de debutante também da uma grana". Eu ri sozinho, ótimo, como se o meu trabalho já não fosse humilhante o suficiente.

_oh, it's something about, just something about the way she moved, I can't…_

Eu sabia que era ela, ou melhor, que eram elas. Mas eu não sabia ainda o que ia responder: Folga pra estudar ou fora de perigo de processos?

- Alo.A minha voz tava meio seca, eu sei, mas eu era ruim nesse negocio de fingir.

- Edward?  
- Foi pro numero dele que você ligou não foi?

Eu sei, isso foi meio exagerado, mas se elas decidissem não me querer mais, eu não ficava com dor na consciência e não corria riscos desnecessários...

- Eu sei que liguei para um dos caras mais quentes da cidade, certo?

Ta bom, ta bom, depois dessa, minhas esperanças delas desistirem se foram.

- Sei... E onde você conseguiu o meu telefone?

- Isso não importa. O que importa é quanto tempo você vai precisar para chegar à festa de amanhã...  
- Eu posso saber ao menos com quem estou falando?  
- Pode sim, meu nome e Alice, muito prazer.  
- Certo... Alice.

Eu falava devagar, parecia que meu cérebro não estava funcionando bem, talvez fosse melhor eu desligar o chuveiro.

- Alice, você pode me dar um momento, por favor?  
- Claro. O que eu não daria pra você gostosão?

Certo, e depois vocês me acham convencido? Eu desliguei o chuveiro, me enrolei numa toalha e fui pra cozinha. Nossa, um café seria bom agora, isso se eu soubesse fazer café, isso se eu soubesse fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha que não fosse pipoca... De microondas. Enchi um copo com água gelada e me sentei na cadeira. Pronto, agora eu estava um pouco mais preparado.

- Alice?

Talvez ela tivesse desligado talvez ela tivesse desis...

- Pode dizer gatão.

Droga, esperanças cedo demais...

- Bem eu preciso te dizer que não sei se estarei disponível amanhã.

"Disponível amanhã", o que eu havia me tornado afinal?

- Eu preciso falar com Emmett e...  
- Sem problemas gatão. Já falei com ele sobre amanhã, e ele disse que você esta livre, leve e lindo...  
- Certo então.

Não havia mesmo como fugir, minha carreira de quase pedófilo iria começar.

- Com que roupa eu vou?

**(N/A)** MEREÇO UMA REVIEWZINHA? 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**  
_Ponto de vista de Edward Cullen._

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu fiz cagada. Eu pensei isso ao chegar na porta da boate. Ouvi o som forte que vinha de lá de dentro e ajeitei meu smoking, eu estava uma hora e meia atrasado. O que eu fazia agora? Dizia na portaria: 'Hey, eu sou o garoto de programa que veio tirar a virgindade da dona da festa.'? Bom, se eu estava a fim de fugir de processos, talvez eu desse tentar uma abordagem diferente.  
Eu dei meu nome para a mulher que estava na portaria e logo a porta foi aberta. Me dirigiram até uma sala e me pediram para aguardar um pouco. Uns dois minutos depois uma garota pequenina apareceu, ela tinha cabelos curtos e espetados nas laterais, e seus olhos eram grandes e gritantes. Eu conhecia aquele tipo de olhar, ele dizia: 'Tomei Smirnoff* em exagero'. Ela me cumprimentou com um abraço exageradamente efusivo:

- Eu nem acredito que você veio. Ai, Ai...

Ela me pegou pela mão e me fez dar uma volta para ela dar uma checada. Aquilo era típico. Todas elas, se não faziam aquilo, pelo menos pensavam em fazer.

- Oh God, man. Você vale cada centavo.

Eu virei de frente para ela novamente. Ela tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto, talvez a história da virgindade da amiga fosse só história mesmo, talvez elas quisessem um jogo a três. Eu sei lá, fazia tempos que eu não tinha 18 anos, não me lembro de como funcionam as mentes nessa idade.

- Vem comigo que eu vou te apresentar pra princesa da noite.

Ela me pegou pela mão e me arrastou pela escada. Me levou pela pista e de dança, e eu confesso que estava minimamente curioso para conhecer a tal garota que iria pagar 15 mil reais por uma noite comigo. Enquanto tentávamos passar por uma roda de pessoas ela chegou mais perto para falar no meu ouvido, já que a música estava muito alta.

- E quanto ao primeiro deposito? Estava tudo certo?

Ela falava dos dez mil que ela havia depositado na conta de Emmett de adiantamento, os outros cinco mil, lógico, iriam ser depositados após o serviço ter sido feito.

- Estava tudo certo sim.

Eu dei um meio sorriso para ela, o suficiente para aumentar o seu.

Alice apontou para um casal dançando. A garota estava de costas e eu podia ver o cabelo preto arrepiado de seu acompanhante. Ela não era gorda e também não era corcunda. Ela era normal. É, essa palavra se adequava perfeitamente a ela, alguém normal. Ela devia ter o que? 1,60 provavelmente, até que o corpo era legal, claro que não era mulher ainda, ela usava um vestido azul claro reto com alças finas e pequenos bordados nos peitos. Aquele não parecia ser um vestido saído do último de desfile de modas, mas combinava com ela. Porque eu estava decepcionado? Por ser menos do que eu imaginava ou por ser melhor do que eu esperava? Enfim, como sempre, eu tinha que pensar que não estava aqui para me decepcionar ou não, eu estava para trabalhar. Agora eu tinha que me aproximar, mas ela estava acompanhada. E agora?

- Vai lá garotão.

Alice disse cruzando os braços e olhando pra mim.

- Ela está acompanhada, como que eu posso ir lá?

Como eu ia tirar o garoto com cara de bobão de perto dela?

- Você é o profissional aqui meu querido, tenho certeza que vai conseguir ter uma idéia.

Ela deu mais um sorriso e começou a se afastar com os braços para cima batendo palmas conforma conforme o ritmo da música. Uma idéia estava se formando na minha cabeça...

- Espere.

Eu disse indo até ela e segurando seu braço.

- Você sabe o nome dele?  
- Sei sim. É Jacob Black.

Ela disse apenas isso e saiu, sem que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Já estava ficando tarde, talvez a garota tivesse que voltar logo de onde quer que nós tivéssemos que ir, então era melhor eu me adianta, esperando que o que eu tinha planejado desse certo. Encontrei novamente o casal, que ainda estavam dançando juntos e conversando. Eles não deviam ser namorados, um casal assim não iria rir assim durante uma festa, um casal agora estaria brigando porque ele havia olhado para o traseiro de outra. Eu estava a alguns passos deles quando coloquei a mão direita no meu ouvi e comecei a falar num ponto (como aqueles de apresentadores de TV) inexistente, até que eles notaram a minha aproximação, enquanto eu abaixei a mão do ouvido e coloquei no ombro do rapaz...

- Com licença, o senhor é Jacob Black?  
- Sou eu sim.

Ele disse com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu sou da segurança e tem uma senhora de procurando na recepção. Você pode chegar lá por aquela porta.

Eu apontei para o lugar por onde havia entrando. Até ele chegar lá eu já teria pelo menos conseguido falar com garota e saber para onde é que ela queria me levar.

Jacob se desculpou com a garota e começou a se afastar. Eu percebi que havia um vinco na testa da garota desde que eu havia me aproximado, talvez ela não soubesse quem eu era. É claro idiota, você tinha que se apresentar.

- Ola.

Eu disse com aquele sorriso que eu sabia que elas não resistiam.

- Eu sou Diego.

Mas o vinco continuou lá, e quando eu tentei puxar seu braço para chegar mais perto ela me empurrou...

- Mas que palhaçada é essa?

Ela estava de braços cruzados e parecia estar brava, muito brava.

- Qual o problema?

Será que Alice não havia dado meu nome pra ela?

- Meus seguranças não usam smoking.

Ah, então era isso, eu havia sido pego na mentira. Então eu tentei o truque do sorriso novamente. Eu não sei se funcionou, mas eu vi um brilho nos olhos dela. Tia Esme se ensinará desde pequeno que a única coisa que não mente é os olhos, e nos dela havia um brilho estranho que eu não reconhecia, mas aquela cara eu conhecia: Meu sorriso não estava funcionando.

- Me desculpe, mas eu estava esperando há bastante tempo e parecia que ele nunca ia sair.

Eu disse ainda sorrindo e apontando para onde o moleque havia ido.

- Eu tive que usar minha imaginação...

Boa Edward, agora, e se o cara estava ali fazia só 2 minutos? Ela pega você na mentira de novo fácil, fácil. Mas meu argumento parecia ter funcionando, pois ela relaxou a expressou e deu um meio sorriso descruzando os braços.

- Me desculpe, mas eu achei que você fosse um dos amigos bêbados do meu irmão.

Mesmo com uma expressão diferente nos olhos dela, aquele brilho no olhar ainda estava lá, mas enfim pelo menos ela não iria dar um escândalo. Isso era bom. Aproveitei que o humor dela estava melhor e me aproximei. Estava na hora de trabalhar. Já perto dela eu passei um dedo por seu rosto. Marine, uma das minhas freguesas mais assíduas adorava esse meu olhar intenso quando passava a mão em seu rosto, mas ela pareceu não gostar muito. Apenas se afastou ficando brava novamente, dando um passo para trás.

- What fuck? Quem convidou você para a minha festa hein? O que você veio fazer aqui?

Eu soltei uma risada de escárnio meio que sem querer. Ela estava se fazendo de difícil? Ah, qual é? Mas nem por um cachê de um milhão de reais eu iria aguentar um joguinho desses. Eu vou tentar só mais uma vez, se não eu vou só dar as costas e ir embora.

- Por que eu estou aqui?

Eu me aproximei de novo e ela tentou se afastas, mas eu não deixei. Desta vez eu a peguei firme pela cintura, essa seria a última tentativa. Me aproximei do pescoço dela e respirei fundo pra ela sentir. Deu certo, ela se arrepiou.

- Estou aqui para te dar a melhor noite da sua vida...

Eu olhei nos seus olhos então.

-... Na minha cama.

Eu me afastei um pouco para ver o resultado, seria tudo ou nada. Ela teve três reações ao que eu disse. A primeira foi espanto, ela parecia estar pensando se ouviu o que ouviu realmente; Depois pareceu raiva, ela parecia ter entendido algo que me escapou; E por último... Cara! Eu estava preparado pra tudo, um beijo, um soco, um grito, mas não estava preparado para aquilo. Aquilo... Aquilo era lagrimas. Oh man, eu já sabia, eu já sabia. Agora ela ia começar a chorar feito uma doida, puxar os cabelos, me chamar de tarado e contar pra mãe dela que devia estar em algum lugar do salão.  
Eu fiquei esperando por isso, pelo ataque de loucura, pelo ataque verbal ou que ela me pegasse pela mão e me levasse para algum quarto, mas só o que eu vi foram mais lagrimas. Estavam saindo mais rápido agora, ela parecia estar saindo do controle, e eu vi mais uma coisa também... Ela indo embora. Indo em direção a porta e esbarrando em algumas pessoas em seu caminho. Pessoas que não pareciam se importar que a pessoa que estava pagando suas bebidas estivesse totalmente arrasada estivesse abandonando a festa. O que eu fazia agora? Ia embora? Ia atrás dela? Ia falar com Alice? Ou o mais óbvio: Ir na casa do Emmett e bater nele até ele aprender que nunca da certo mexer com crianças. Eu fui atrás da garota. Pelo visto ela não sabia mesmo quem era eu. Ela merecia ao menos uma explicação, afinal parece que eu havia acabado com a festa dela, pelo menos pra ela. Chegando na parte de fora eu percebi que era um jardim, eu pensei que ela havia ido chorar no colo de alguma amiga, mas não, ela estava encolhida, chorando perto de uma árvore, sozinha. O que eu fazia agora? Eu me aproximei um pouco, mas não muito, pois pelo visto ela estava precisando de um pouco de espaço.

- Hm, me desculpe. Eu não... Não pretendia que você ficasse assim.

Ela não restou. Eu precisava saber de alguma coisa...

- É... Você está bem?  
- Eu to bem. Você pode ir embora agora.

A voz dela parecia meio abafada

- Eu realmente não tive a intenção de...  
- Escuta. Qual o seu problema hein?

Ela disse se levantando. Parecia estar lutando para que um pouco do cabelo parasse atrás da orelha.

- Você é o que? Algum amigo que o Jasper mandou aqui pra me encher? Você já pode ir. Cumpriu seu trabalho!  
- Quem é Jasper? Não sei quem é Jasper...  
- Então você é o que?

Então aquele olhar de compreensão passou por ela, ela virou para olhar o salão novamente e se virou para mim.

- Foi a Alice não foi? FOI ELA NÃO FOI?

Aquilo parecia um grito, mas foi cessado por causa do choro.

- Você é o que dela? Primo, amigo, vizinho? Porque eu acho que ela já tentou tudo isso. Ela já não entendeu que isso não vai dar certo?

- Na verdade ela está me pagando para vir aqui.

Eu fui sincero, pelo visto ela já sabia do envolvimento de Alice...

- Ah, um michê.

Ela pareceu falar a palavra com um pouco de escárnio. Não gostei disso.

- É, até que ela foi criativa dessa vez.

Ela tentou colocar humor naquilo, mas não conseguiu. As lagrimas ainda saiam.

- Olha, me desculpa. De verdade. Mas você não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho não?

Eu não entendia. Só porque eu falei sobre sexo, e isso por que eu nem usei o termo em si, ela tinha que ficar dessa forma?

- Vai embora, por favor.

Eu sabia que devia ir embora antes de seus pais aparecerem. Por isso eu não gostava de me meter com garotas, afinal eu não era um monstro sem coração para largar ela aqui desse jeito sendo que eu sabia que a culpa era minha. Eu estava com pena dela, eram muitas lagrimas, parecia haver dor ali. Ela olhou pra mim, aquele brilho que eu citei antes continuava ali. Ela pareceu perceber que eu me sentia um pouco culpado, porque acabou dizendo:

- Olha.

Ela deu um passo em falso e acabou se sentando. Eu sentei ao seu lado, parecia que ela queria dizer algo.

- Não foi culpa sua, de verdade.

Ela limpava as lagrimas do rosto agora.

- Isso é entre mim e Alice. Não tem nada a ver com você.

Ela se calou e eu também. Ela ficou imóvel e eu também. Eu queria ouvir mais, e não me pergunte por que, ela pareceu perceber isso.

- É só que...

Ela parecia estar começando a chorar de novo.

-... Eu to cansada de Alice fazer isso. De tentar todos os dias me enfiar na cama de alguém, de me olhar como um alienígena só porque eu tenho 16 anos e ainda sou virgem. Será que ela não podia ter me dado uma folga pelo menos no dia da minha festa?

Ela pareceu perceber o que havia escapado e ficou vermelha.

- E eu nem imagino porque estou contando essas coisas pra você.

Eu tentei novamente lembrar de como era ter 16 anos. Parecia que foi a séculos. 16 anos... Espera aí! 16... 16 anos. Como assim?

- O quê? EU NÃO ACREDITO.

Eu não pretendia gritar, mas minha mente estava gritando também.

- Calma.

Ela se assustou com minha mudança de humor.

- Não fique bravo com ela. Ela faz isso por que gosta de mim...  
- NÃO!

Se controle, Edward...

- Não essa parte. Como assim 16 anos? Quem tem 16 anos?

Eu olhava assustado para ela, e ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse algum doente mental que estava deixando Passat algo muito obvio.

- Oras, quem.... Eu, lógico. Não sou eu a debutante aqui?

- Mas ela disse que era uma festa de 18 anos!

Ela olhou pra mim, dessa vez não parecia haver duvidas de que ela me achava um doente mental mesmo.

- Hm, e quantas debutantes de 18 anos você já viu?

Ela estava certa. Eram quinze anos geralmente, mas a moda americana do tal Sweet Sixteen havia pegado por aqui. Que droga, como eu deixei passar uma dessas? Se com 18 eu já estava com medo, imagina agora com 16 anos. Eu não sabia se queria me matar depois ou torturar o Emmett primeiro por me fazer entrar numa dessas.

_____________________________________________________________________

**(N/A) Coments? *-***


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**  
_Ponto de Vista de Edward Cullen._

Enquanto eu pensava em várias formas de arrumar uma amante fictícia para o Emmett perder a esposa e sofrer bastante, eu percebi que a garota estava sorrindo. Isso era bom, ela estava melhor e eu poderia ir embora.

- Eu não sei se isso serve de consolo para toda essa raiva que você parece estar sentindo de alguém...

Estava tão visível assim?

-... Mas você até subiu um pouco no meu conceito agora.

- E por quê?

Não que eu me importasse muito com os conceitos que ela tinha de mim.

- Digamos que eu não achei muito... hãn, louvável da sua parte aparecer na festa de uma garota de 16 anos para transar com ela, mas você pensava que eu tinha 18, então isso ajuda um pouco.

Enquanto falava, ela se aproximou um pouco. Ela cheirava a maracujá, era bom... Um pouco doce demais. E foi então que eu vi seus olhos... Castanhos estranhos. Eu nunca havia visto castanhos daquele jeito, e olha que eu já vi muitos olhos nesses anos de profissão.

- Bem, eu vou indo então.

E por mais louco que pareça, quem disse isso foi ela e não eu. Eu não me lembrava qual havia sido a última vez que uma garota dizia tchau antes de mim.

Eu fiquei quieto enquanto via ela ir até uns armários que havia perto da porta de entrada e pegar uma bolsa de lá.

- Seus pais já te deixam dirigir?

- Não. Eu vou chamar um táxi.

Qual é? Táxi as 3 da manhã? Era difícil encontrar operadoras que trabalhassem nesse horário. Ela ficou uns dois minutos ali tentando, e então eu percebi que ela começava a tirar os sapatos de salto. O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

- O que você ta pensan... Oww, calma.

Ela deu um pulo quando eu falei que parecia que havia algum tipo de fantasma por perto.

- Desculpa. Não percebi que você ainda estava aí.

Ela ergueu a outra perna para tirar a sandália. Ta bom, eu assumo... Até que ela tinha umas boas pernas para uma garota de 16 anos. 16 anos Edward, que merda você ta pensando?

- Por que ta tirando os sapatos?

E de novo ela me olhou com aquela cara de que eu estava perdendo alguma coisa.

- Não encontrei um táxi, então eu vou embora a pé. Fica só a uns 20 minutos daqui.

Ela ia embora a pé, as três da manhã, sozinha, com umas pernas daquelas? Digo, com uma roupa daquelas...

- Você precisa mesmo ir embora? Por que não espera seus pais ou algum amigo?

- Meus pais já foram embora faz tempo. Eu ia com Alice, mas no estado que eu to, se eu encontrar com ela agora eu juro que mato.

Ta certo. Ela estava zangada ainda, e eu também. Alice podia ter mencionado o fato da garota não saber do presente inusitado dela. E agora... o que eu fazia? E afinal, por que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa? Ela podia ir pra casa e eu ficar sem meu dinheiro extra. Pronto, ela estava andando em direção a portaria, que droga, por que eu ia fazer o que eu _ia fazer?_

- Você... quer... uma... carona?

Isso era clichê demais, não combinava comigo, então porque eu estava fazendo? Eu a vi parar para escutar o que eu estava dizendo depois continuou andando.

- Não, obrigada. Posso perfeitamente ir a pé.

- Escuta...

O que? Eu ia insistir? Meu Deus, eu nunca insisti para uma garota entrar no meu carro.

-... Eu estraguei sua festa, você chorou por minha causa. Apenas aceite a minha carona para eu poder dormir em paz essa noite. Eu tenho que malhar amanhã, preciso dormir bem.

Esses eram os melhores argumentos que eu poderia dar a ela, e seriam os únicos também. Se ela não aceitasse agora ela iria a pé, eu já estava ultrapassando as barreiras da minha personalidade.

- Me desculpe, mas é que eu quase não conheço você. Não precisa preocupar, esse não é um bairro perigoso.

- Eu só ofereci porque eu ia passar por lá mesmo.

- Mas como você pode saber, se não sabe onde...

Eu sorri para ela, e ela entendeu a piada. É eu sei, quebrei a minha promessa, mas eu realmente não queria a garota andando por ai descalça na madrugada por minha causa. Ela que antes parecia imune ao meu sorriso matador, já não parecia mais tão imune assim, pois se aproximou com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

- Tem certeza que não vai ser um incomodo para você?

Ela tinha um modo de falar bem estranho para uma adolescente, mas enfim...

- Claro que não.

Eu passei por ela para abrir o grande portão de saída dos fundos e deixei que ela passasse na minha frente... Eu realmente gostava daquele perfume com essência de maracujá dela.

Andrei até o estacionamento em frente a boate e desativei o alarme do carro. Ela pulou com o barulho. Eu me dirigi até meu Sedan Corola preto, ou, meu cachorrão, como eu costumava chamá-lo. Ela ficou bastante hesitante ao perto do carro, então eu coloquei a minha mão em cima do capo, fazendo carinho.

- Até que é um carro bom para um michê, não acha?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça sorrindo porque estava corada de vergonha. Ela devia ter pensando nisso antes de usar termos chulos para descrever minha profissão. Eu entrei no carro e abri a porta para que ela entrasse também. Eu podia perceber claramente que ela estava desconfortável ali. O que diabos ela pensava que eu era? Um estuprador de criancinhas? Eu podia não ter a profissão mais digna do mundo, mas tinha dignidade e isso tinha que contar para alguma coisa. Eu tinha que puxar conversa com ela?

Quais eram as regras de etiqueta de um garoto de programa em relação a uma garota de 16 anos? Emmett nunca tinha mencionado essa parte. Enfim, era melhor eu falar com ela, porque eu tinha a impressão que ela ia pular pra fora do carro no primeiro sinal vermelho que eu parasse.

- Eu não costumo fazer isso sabe...

Que foi? Eu nunca conversava com garotas, eu não sabia o que falar.

- Espero que não esteja falando sobre dirigir...

Ela tentou fazer uma piada. Isso era bom...

- Não. Eu estava falando sobre... sair com garotas da sua idade.

- Então seus programas geralmente são com homens?

- Na verdade não, porque seu irmão já não procura tanto o meu agente...

Ela me olhou assustada, mas não liguei, eu só havia retribuído. E quando eu achei que ela estava brava, ela estava sorrindo novamente.

- Se eu não ouvisse os gemidos de Jasper com Alice durante a noite, eu até ficaria preocupada com seu comentário.

- Sua amiga é namorada do seu irmão?

Aquilo era bem típico, então por que eu estava chocado?

- Não é que sejam namorados. É que a Alice simplesmente acha mais confortável partilhar a cama de casal do Jasper do que o colchão de hospedes do meu quarto, porque ela diz que quarto de hospedes sozinha nem pensar.

Ela estava rindo livremente agora, nem parecia que estava se afundando em lagrimas agora há pouco, será que sair daquela festa havia sido bom para ela? Eu passei pela pista que ela havia indicado e entrei no bairro. Ela foi me indicando as ruas, até que chegamos. Certo, agora era só eu abrir a porta e ela ia embora, simples assim. Porque as portas ainda não estavam destravadas então?

Ela estava vermelha, estava esperando o que? Um beijo de despedida? Beijos custavam caro no meu ramo...

- O que você estava tentando me dizer antes de eu começar a insultar você?

- Ah, é...

Era por isso o rubor então. Ela percebeu que eu havia me ofendido.

- Eu só estava dizendo que não é do meu costume sair com adolescentes. Minha freguesia é de outra faixa etária.

- E o que Alice te deu em troca para você fazer uma exceção tão rara?

- Não teria feito essa exceção se soubesse que você tem 16 anos.

Era bom que ficasse bem claro que eu não gostava de crianças.

- Eu sei dessa parte.

Ela já havia olhado para o lado da casa dela umas 3 vezes, devia estar com pressa de ir embora.

- Alice usou dois artifícios para eu fazer essa exceção. A primeira foi aproveitar a falta de massa cinzenta do meu agente.

Sim, eu usava a palavra agente para me referir a Emmett, ele não gostava muito do termo 'cafetão' afinal eu era praticamente irmão dele.

- E ela usou de 15 mil reais também.

Ela teve a reação que eu imaginava, as pupilas se dilataram, os olhos arregalaram e o queixo caiu, quase a mesma que eu tive quando Emmett me contou.

- É, eu pensei isso também. Sua amiga gosta mesmo de você...

- Uau. Você já tem algum plano pra esse dinheirão?

Na verdade eu tinha, não tenho mais. Afinal a grana ia ser devolvida, sem serviço, sem pagamento. Eu e Emmett éramos certinhos demais para ficar com a grana. Ela estava esperando uma resposta. Que mal tinha contar pra ela? Depois de hoje provavelmente eu nunca mais ia vê-la mesmo...

- Eu pretendia guardar para minha faculdade que eu vou começar no mês que vem.

Ela estava de boca aberta de novo.

- Até que ta bom para um michê, não?

Ela corou de vergonha de novo, eu não era malvado, mas não me importava o suficiente com os sentimentos dela para me obrigar a segurar essas palavras.

- Me desculpa por usar esse termo. Parece que você não gosta muito, né?

- Você não gosta de chamada de pirralha não, né?

- Não.

Havia um leve sorriso nos lábios dela ao dizer essa palavra. E aquele brilho voltou aos olhos dela, eu apenas mexi os ombros, mostrando que eu me sentia da mesma maneira.

- Me desculpa de qualquer modo. Eu acho legal que você se interesse em mudar de vida.

E ela corou novamente.

- Não que eu ache que essa que você leva seja errada ou algo assim...

Eu me calei. O número de vezes que ela havia olhado para o portão aumentou para 14, ela devia realmente querer ir embora. Ela ia se abaixando para pegar a bolsa no piso do carro quando pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e então se virou para mim novamente.

- Só para você saber, durma e malhe direitinho amanhã.

Ela riu e me olhou me medindo. Tava demorando a começar os olhares de mariposa.

- O que não parece estar fazendo muito efeito.

Eu ia dar uma resposta bem dita para ela, quando ela me impediu com sua mão.

- Calma. Isso foi só uma piada. O que eu quero dizer mesmo é que eu já estava querendo ir embora daquela festa. Minha única amiga estava se agarrando com meu irmão em um canto, Jacob e sua insistência me deixam a beira de um ataque de nervos e aquele salto estava me matando.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha então. Não parecia que ela estava me cantando, parecia só... agradecida.

- Obrigada. De verdade. Você valeu cada centavo que Alice gastou com você.

- Eu estou ouvindo muito isso hoje.

Ela apenas sorriu e se abaixou para pegar a bolsa. Ela deve ter pego de algum jeito errado, pois quando percebi estava voando tudo de lá de dentro. Um batom, por exemplo, voou no meu colo.

- Droga!

Ela tentou recolher as coisas. Cara! Como uma mulher consegue guardar tanta coisa numa bolsa pequena daquelas?

- Droga!

- Você anda dizendo muito isso...

- É que eu não to achando meu celular. Ele tava aqui, guardei durante a festa.

Eu comecei a olhar em volta para ver se achava, e nada...

- Você tem um celular aí?

- Por que?

Eu sabia, ela já estava querendo meu número. Ela não era diferente.

Eu estava me cansando daquele "SEU DEMENTE" em sua teste para me falar alguma coisa. O que eu estava perdendo dessa vez?

- Quero um celular pra ligar para o meu. Ver se ele esta aqui.

Porque ela estava falando tão devagar? Eu peguei meu celular dentro do bolso interno do smoking e entreguei para ela. Eu tinha quase, quase certeza que ela ia querer dar um jeitinho de pegar meu número disfarçadamente. Pois bem... Eu dava um jeito de trocar de chip em menos de uma hora.

Eu não preciso dizer que ela não tentou pegar meu número, preciso? Ela discou os números com uma rapidez incrível e se inclinou no banco para ver se ouvia alguma coisa.

'_I'm holding on your hope, got me teen feet off the ground, and…'_

Percebi que o som vinha da parte de trás do carro. Vi a garota se inclinando para pegar ele atrás do meu banco. Eu já mencionei que eu gostava do perfume dela? É, eu sei que sim.

- Ei bebê, tava se escondendo ai é?

Ela fez uma voz fanhosa estranha pra dizer essa frase, que eu não agüentei e tive que cair na gargalhada...

- Eu aposto que você não tem cachorro.

Ela disse com cinismo. Ela estava errada, eu tinha meu cachorrão sim, mas poucas pessoas entendiam meu amor pelo meu corola...

- Bom então boa noite.

Ela parecia confusa, o vinco no meio da testa estava lá de novo-

- Me desculpe eu não lembro seu nome...

Diego... esse foi meu primeiro impulso, mas teoricamente ela não era uma cliente, então teoricamente eu não precisava mentir meu nome pra ela não é? Não é? Qual é, Edward, por que você quer dizer seu nome para ela?

- É... Edward.

Ela olhou pra mim de um jeito estranho.

- Nossa, parece que doeu pra dizer seu nome;

Ela estava sorrindo. Na verdade quase doeu mesmo...

- Não. É só... dor de estomago. Eu sofro de gastrite.

Nossa man, isso foi o melhor que você pôde pensar? Bem eu estava pensando em algo diferente agora...

- E eu não sei o seu.

Ela ficou olhando pra mim.

- Seu nome, eu não sei seu nome. Alice não me disse...

- Ah. Meu nome é Bella. Muito prazer.

Ela estendeu a mão pra mim. Aquilo era ridículo, mas eu não podia deixar ela no ar daquele jeito, eu era educado demais pra isso. Apertei a mão dela então, e quando ela deu a trigésima segunda olhada para o portão da casa dela eu destravei a porta pra ela poder sair. Ela me deu um meio sorriso...

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau.  
- Tchau.

Ela estava indo embora, tava indo embora.

- E...

Eu disse colocando a mão no ombro dela.

- Me desculpe por tentar tirar sua virgindade.

Ela corou violentamente, mas eu tava com vontade de fazer uma piada, e aí?

- Me desculpe por ter te chamado de michê.

Ela sabia retribuir minhas ironias na mesma moeda. Eu gostava daquilo...

- Acho que estamos quites então.  
- Estamos sim.

Ela sorriu e saiu do carro. Rápido demais... Qual é? Eu tava cheirando mal?

Ela deu a volta no carro e abriu a bolsa, parecia estar procurando algo...

- Hãn, Bella?

Qual é, man? Deixe-a ir embora logo. Mas como? Eu já estava abaixando o vidro do carro...

- Você já tentou mentir?

Ela tirou as chaves de dentro da bolsa e a fechou antes de levantar a cabeça pra prestar atenção em mim...

- Tentei mentir sobre o que?  
- Sabe... mentir pra Alice sair do seu pé. Dizer que rolou mesmo sem não ter rolado, já que essa insistência dela te incomoda tanto.

E por que isso seria da sua conta? Alias, por que você se importava, Edward Cullen? Eu preciso parar de falar comigo mesmo na terceira pessoa. Urgh.

- Ahh.

Será que ela gostava de ficar vermelha assim ou eu estava desacostumado a conversar com garotas?

- Eu já tentei sim. Três vezes, mas não deu certo. Alice e esperta demais pra cair nessa.

- Ah, eu imaginei.

Claro que ela já havia tentado, você achava o que? Que com sua brilhante inteligência ia resolver os problemas dela em dois minutos?

- Mas talvez eu tente uma ultima vez amanhã. Ela vai saber que nós saímos juntos da festa. Quem sabe a mentira cola dessa vez?

Eu vi um par de faróis atrás de mim, olhei pelo retrovisor para ver se iria estacionar ali ou algo assim, e quando me virei pra onde ela estava... Nada, ela havia entrado sem nem ao menos dizer tchau... Claro que não seu estúpido. Ela disse tchau sim, você é que não deixava ela ir embora. Enfim... isso não importava, não é?

______________________________________________________________________

**(N/A): Bom gente, é aqui que paramos, eu vou continuar se tiver alguém lendo, então se manifeste, deixe sua opinião, sugestões e críticas. É muito importante. Um suuuuper beijos pra Alice, ninguém mandou ela ser tão incrível e escrever um história dessas. É dela, por ela e para ela. Review pro capítulo 4 :***


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 (INÉDITO) pra vocês que receberam tão bem: **_Lolitta_**,**_ Kah Reche**,** Jeh Fenix_**, **_Bella_ _Brandon_ _Cullen_ **e** _Maraisa_ _Oliveira _**muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho. capítulo pra vocês *-***

* * *

Acordei hoje com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ah cara, nunca tinha dor de cabeça desde que... Enfim. Eu ia ter que achar um remédio, logo.  
Me levantei e fui pro banheiro procurar o remédio, realmente um banho seria bom agora... Foi só entrar no chuveiro que eu comecei a fazer o que fazia em todo banho: pensar em problemas, obrigações, eu odiava esse negocio de ser responsável. Meu estoque de pipoca tava acabando, a roupa suja tava acumulando, precisava levar na lavanderia amanhã. E então o pior de todos os problemas veio à tona, Emmett. Eu tinha que ligar pra ele e contar que meu dinheiro extra pra faculdade e o colar da Rosalie já eram. Eu estava triste por ele mas não muito, eu havia avisado desde o começo que encontro com garotas não dá certo, mas enfim, eu ia ter que encará-lo e contar.  
Sai do banho, a dor já havia melhorado e eu ainda não estava preparado pra "quebrar o coração" do Emmett, então fui pra cozinha beber um copo de água, fiquei olhando meu armário quase vazio, apenas com o último pacote de pipoca, e criei coragem, era melhor acabar com aquilo logo. Como Emmett era a única pessoa pra qual eu ligava, eu apenas apertei botão verde duas vezes. Estava demorando pra atender, isso era estranho, ele nunca demorava.  
E foi então que uma voz de mulher atendeu... Essa não. Ele estava tendo amantes agora?! Eu não apoiava isso.  
-Alô? - a voz parecia meio sonolenta. Caramba, eram 11 da manha.  
-Quem tá falando?  
-Com quem você quer falar? -Aquela voz, eu conhecia aquela voz...

-Bella? -O que a Bella tava fazendo com o Emmett? Será que...?  
-Foi pro número dela que você ligou não foi?- Tá bom, tá bom, eu falava isso pros outros, todo o tempo, mas eu não gostei de ouvir, não, não gostei. Não com um tom daqueles.  
-Pra falar a verdade eu não sei. O Emmett tá por ai?- Eu respondo no mesmo tom.  
-Quem é Emmett?  
-Este é o celular dele não é?  
-Não. Este... É... O meu... Celular- E pela forma como ela tava falando as palavras devagar pra ver se eu entendia, eu tinha certeza que se estivesse na frente dela, veria aquele "seu demente" escrito na testa dela, de novo.  
Eu estava tentando entender alguma coisa quando aquela cena passou por meus olhos, ela ligando do meu celular para encontrar o dela, era isso.  
-Desculpe Bella, seu número ficou gravado aqui, e eu pensei que estava ligando pra outra pessoa...  
-Edward, é você?  
-É... Sou eu... - O quê? Ela não conhecia minha voz? Eu reconheci a dela.  
-Está tudo bem, eu realmente não sabia do que você estava falando... - eu não respondi nada – Nossa... Emmett? Que nome estranho, ele teve uma mãe malvada, rsrs.  
-Tia Esme é a melhor mulher do mundo - talvez meu tom fosse duro, mas todo o amor e gratidão que eu sentia por minha tia não me deixavam falar dela de outra forma.  
-Edward, foi só uma pia...  
-Eu sei - eu fingi um sorriso - O que eu disse também.  
-Ah - eu ouvi um suspiro de alivio do outro lado da linha.  
Eu esperei ela dizer alguma coisa, ela não disse nada e eu também, quanto tempo fazia que agente estava assim? Uns dois minutos...

-Você quer mais alguma coisa? Porque eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer, e... - ela disse num tom educado.  
Não, eu não queria nada, então por que e que eu não desligava logo essa porcaria do telefone?  
-Não, eu não quero nada - Agora eu entendia porque ela não desligava coisa de etiqueta. Tia Esme tinha me ensinado isso quando eu tinha uns 10 anos, quando uma pessoa liga pra você e ela quem deve dizer a ultima palavra e é ela que deve dizer tchau. - Tchau Bella, me desculpe.  
-Não por isso.  
Eu fiquei parado ali por um tempo, porque eu nunca queria dizer tchau pra ela? Eu não sabia.  
Eu voltei pra cozinha pra fazer minha pipoca então estava procurando uma bacia quando meu telefone tocou, fui pra sala pegar ele onde eu havia deixado o atendi.  
-Ola gostosão, como está? - Ah não... Eu não merecia escutar aquela voz no meu querido domingo.  
-Oi Alice, como está? - droga, devia ter ficado na cama, e com dor.

-Estou bem... É... Estou bem... Um pouco de ressaca, mas nada pra se preocupar - Que bom, porque eu não iria mesmo.  
-Estou ligando pra saber como se saiu com a Bella - Eu não costumava descrever meus encontros pra ninguém, será que minha profissão tinha algum código de ética? Se tivesse, tenho certeza que fazer isso iria quebrá-lo.  
-Oh man, qual é? Só quero saber se meus quinze mil valeram a pena... Como ela foi? Dê uma nota, cinco? Zero...  
-Na verdade Alice, não... - Então eu me lembrei do que a garota disse, se ela fosse mentir pra Alice, e dizer que dormiu comigo eu não podia estragar as coisas agora e dizer que não aconteceu nada, afinal eu devia isso a ela, estraguei um momento especial da sua vida, apesar dela dizer que não, e mesmo sabendo que na verdade havia sido culpa da Alice por me chamar...  
-O que foi gostosão, ainda esta aí?  
-Na verdade Alice, não posso falar agora, estou numa... Loja... Resolvendo umas coisas... Você pode me ligar depois?

-Depois quando?  
-Depois... - como eu saberia o que dizer a ela? Como saber se a garota ia mentir ou não? - Daqui umas duas, ou três horas.  
-Certo, perto da noite eu te ligo então, me desculpe por atrapalhar, tchau tchau meu bonitão...  
-Tchau Alice.  
Droga! E agora, o que eu fazia? Ligava pra garota? Dizia a verdade pra Alice? Jogava uma bomba na casa do Emmett? Ah, talvez alguma coisa no estômago me ajudasse a pensar melhor. Peguei meu saco de pipocas e tava abrindo a porta do microondas quando meu celular tocou de novo. Mas que coisa, hoje era domingo, eu não merecia uma folguinha não?  
Dessa vez eu olhei no visor antes, não estava com saco pra atender mais nenhum estranho, mas não era um, era o Emmett, ligando em momentos inapropriados, típico dele.  
-Que que foi Emmett?  
-Uma duvida. Responda-me uma coisa Edward. Alguma vez, nos últimos, mmm, dez anos, você acordou de bom humor?  
-Não - Era como ele merecia: simples, curto e grosso.  
-Certo, eu já imaginava. Bom, e então, como foi a festa?  
Eu queria poder adiar mais aquilo, mas não dava, eu tinha que falar. Não era bem eu que devia estar tão preocupado, afinal não ia ser eu quem ia dar a noticia pra Rosalie de que seu colar de jades ia continuar na joalheria...  
-mmm, houve algumas complicações...  
-Que tipo de complicações? Os pais dela descobriram?  
-Na verdade não. O encontro foi tipo uma pegadinha pra ela, que a amiga arranjou. No fim ela acabou chorando e eu a levei pra casa e ent...  
-Peraí, peraí, peraí... Quem levou a garota pra casa? Você?  
-É - Por que ele fazia parecer algo de outro mundo?  
-Você colocou uma garota...quase menor de idade...no seu carro?  
-É- Tirando o fato de que ela não era uma quase menor, ela tinha 16 anos... Mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho pra ele.  
-Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão?  
-Há, há, há, muito engraçado Emmett...

-É serio cara, qual foi a ultima vez que você colocou uma mulher dentro do seu carro? Tipo, nunca?  
-Eu acabei com a festa da menina, ela tava fula com a amiga por me contratar, os pais já tinham ido embora e ela queria andar 16 quadras a pé, de vestido longo, sozinha e as três da manhã, queria o quê? - E por que eu tava me explicando tanto?  
-Você fez a coisa certa, eu nunca questionei isso.  
-Agora eu tô meio confuso, porque ela disse que talvez mentisse pra amiga dizendo que dormiu comigo sendo que não dormiu, e a amiga ta ligando, graças a você que deu meu número pra ela, atrás de mim querendo saber se eu fiz o trabalho ou não, e eu não sei se digo que vou devolver o dinheiro porque não fiz nada, ou se deixo o dinheiro pra você porque vou mentir pra ela.  
-Calma irmão, me deixa processar isso direito. Então não rolo nada?  
-Não  
-Mas a garota disse que talvez mentisse pra contratante?  
-É, parece que essa Alice não quer ver ela virgem.  
-E que historia e essa de dar o dinheiro pra mim?  
-Eu não o quero Emmett, não quero nada, não trabalhei pra ganha ele, só estraguei a noite de uma criança.  
-Tudo bem, se você não quer aceitar, eu também não vou, mas eu vou contar pra Rosalie, que ela ficou sem colar, e por sua causa.

O quadro que se formou na minha mente com essa possibilidade não era muito legal... Porque eu estava morrendo, Rosalie tava me matando.  
-Por que você tá complicando as coisas?- Eu perguntei mal humorado  
-Não, por que _VOCÊ_ tá complicando as coisas?  
Emmett era honesto demais pra fica com todo o dinheiro pra ele, eu entendia, mas não queria, meu estômago estava vazio, eu não conseguia pensar direito.  
-Tá bom Emmett, mas não adianta agente discutir isso, como eu vou saber o que dizer?  
-É, complicou mesmo, porque eu não tenho nenhum contato da garota, só da Alice...  
Bem, talvez...  
-Na verdade, eu tenho o número dela...  
-Não me diga, pediu o telefone dela? Ahh que bonitinho, chamou ela pra tomar um sorvete também?  
-Larga de falar merda Emmett, eu tenho o número dela, mas não é porque eu pedi, ou porque ela deu, é uma historia longa... Complicada.  
-Tá bom, mas então liga pra garota e resolve seus problemas.  
-Tá.  
-Mas agora, é serio irmão, não se preocupe com minha mulher, o colar já ta comprado, com cachê ou sem cachê...  
-Certo... Obrigado Emmett  
-Valeu irmão...  
E era só por isso que eu não jogava uma bomba na casa dele, não tinha ninguém no mundo mais generoso que o Emmett.

Eu finalmente fiz minha pipoca, mas não foi tão bom come-la quanto eu imaginava, hoje era domingo, o restaurante não funcionava, não tinha nenhuma lanchonete perto da minha casa. Eu estava com vontade de tomar café fresco da tia Esme. Impossível. Por quê? Ela estava em Roma, tendo a milionésima lua de mel com o tio Carlisle.  
Eu fui pro meu quarto e comecei a separar a roupa que levaria pra lavanderia amanhã, e encontrei a camisa que eu usei ontem. Tinha um pouco do perfume de maracujá dela, não estava suja, eu dobrei e coloquei na gaveta indo contra todos os meus instintos higiênicos.  
Eu arrumei minha cama, fiz a mala com a roupa suja, lavei a tigela que usei pra comer pipoca, e bebi um copo de água só pra ter mais uma peça de louça pra lavar; e então o momento que eu mais temia chegou, eu não tinha nada pra fazer, era como a hora do banho, os problemas me atacavam, e no momento ele tinha ate nome: Bella.  
Eu ia ligar e dizer o quê? "Oi, tudo bem? Então, vai dizer pra ela que agente transou pra eu poder ganhar dez mil pratas?"  
Eu peguei meu celular, não ia ser tão difícil dizer isso, eu não me preocupava com os sentimentos dela, então que mal havia nisso?

Eu apertei o verde duas vezes e esperei:  
-Alô? - Ela parecia meio afobada?  
-Oi, Bella... É o Edward... - nossa, se o Emmett me escuta dizendo isso...  
-Ah, oi Edward, um momento, por favor - eu escutei uma porta batendo.  
-Ai - ela parecia estar respirando fundo, parecia estar recuperando o fôlego. - Me desculpe, e que eu estava recolhendo as compras do meu irmão e subi correndo pra atender o celular.  
-Roupas do seu irmão?  
-Não... Compras... E que na verdade ele mora numa casa anexa a minha, com um amigo de faculdade, dois homens morando juntos, então você já viu né? Se deixar, eles comem 'nissin' no almoço e na janta. Mas enfim, acho que você não ligou interessado na dieta do Jasper, você quer alguma coisa dessa vez, ou foi outro engano?

-Não. Digo... Sim... Quero falar com você dessa vez.  
Eu ouvi um barulho, parecia ser ela deitando na cama, ou algo assim...  
-E que Alice me ligou, perguntando sobre ontem...  
Ela ficou em silencio durante algum tempo...  
-E o que você disse a ela?  
-Eu não sei, por isso estou te ligando, o que eu digo a ela?  
-Você não disse nada ainda?  
-Não, disse que estava ocupado, que ligasse depois.  
-Ah... Certo.  
Ela não disse mais nada, desligou?  
-Você ainda esta ai?  
-Estou... Estou, pensando...  
-Em que?  
-Não sei... O que você acha que digo pra ela?

-Não sei o que você vai dizer, quero saber o que eu vou dizer. - Eu já estava me cansando de perder meu domingo com dramas adolescentes... Se ela demorasse muito eu ia dizer pra Alice que ela continuava mais virgem do que nunca, e pronto  
-É que... - Ela parecia ressentida pelo modo como falei com ela, caramba, isso já era excesso de fragilidade - Eu não sei se tenho direito de te pedir pra mentir por mim, não sei se é algo fácil pra você, ou não.  
-Não é algo fácil, mas eu posso fazer isso, eu devo a você.  
-Voce não me deve nada.  
-Eu minto pra você, se você quiser Bella, é simples assim.  
Ela ficou em silencio, o que viria agora? Choro de novo meu Deus, por favor.  
-Tá bem, você diz que, me levou pra... - ela tava engasgando pra fala ou era impressão minha? - Você sabe... Pra um motel... Por favor, não invente detalhes, se ela pedir você só diz que não pode falar nada e pronto.  
-Está bem então, tá acertado assim.  
-E principalmente, gaste muito bem aquele dinheiro estupidamente gasto dela.  
-Certo. - Pronto, eu tinha terminado, não foi tão difícil.  
-Certo. - Ela completou  
Eu sabia que ela não ia dizer tchau antes de mim, e eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ela poderia ficar ali esperando, mas eu não conseguia dizer tchau, nunca conseguia dizer tchau pra ela.  
-Edward você quer conversar?  
AI! Eu caí do sofá, nossa cara, essa doeu. Ela não tava me perguntando se eu queria conversar com ela. Parecia que estava constatando um fato. O que? Ela achava que eu estava querendo bater papo com ela? No telefone? Tá bom, era só o que me faltava.  
-Você fica quieto quando o assunto acaba, diz meias palavras, isso é coisa de quem quer conversar... - ela disse com humor na voz  
Ela conhecia as minhas caras, sabia quando eu estava querendo conversa, ela achava que era o que, uma vidente?

-Eu não quero conversar - minha voz parecia a de uma criança teimosa, eu sabia.  
-Você já escolheu o que vai querer estudar na faculdade?  
-Administração - só tinha uma coisa pior do que uma garota estar puxando papo. E era eu dar trela.  
-Oh, um curso legal, mas zero em personalidade.  
-Eu tenho uma vida pra cuida, to muito ocupado pra ter personalidade.  
-Quando o seu diploma estiver pendurado na parede e você estiver etiquetando produtos em um supermercado você vai me dar razão.  
-Não teria problema, eu sempre teria minha profissão atual pra recorrer, e eu sou muito bom nela.  
-Mas sua juventude um dia irá acabar.  
-A juventude sim, a pegada nunca.  
Por que eu estava discutindo meu futuro com uma garota de 16 anos mesmo? Ah é, estômago vazio.  
-Enfim, acho que se você quer mudar de vida, deveria escolher um curso com um pouco mais de personalidade... É chance de prosperidade.

-Como, por exemplo, o que? - vamos ver se ela era tão espertinha quanto queria parecer ser.  
-Eu estava pensando em desenho de moda, já ouviu falar de qual e a renda mensal do Armani? Ele ta mais do que milionário.  
Mais é claro, sarcasmo, você esperava o que, a solução pra sua vida sem saída?  
-Muito bom Srta. Swan, acho que esta na hora de dizer tchau agora.  
-É, eu também acho, mas não esqueça de pensar no que eu disse.  
-E por que eu deveria?  
-Porque eu quero o seu bem.  
-Você não tem que querer nada pra mim.  
Ela ficou calada, estava esperando eu dizer tchau, tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco.  
-Olha, me desculpe Bella, mas eu não como uma refeição descente faz uns cinco dias e acho que isso esta afetando meu humor.

-Geralmente dizem que homem sem sexo fica de mau humor, como você tem isso de sobra, o que te deixa chato e a falta de comida, rsrs.  
-É... Alguma coisa assim - era estranho como ela tratava minha profissão de um ponto de vista inédito, humorado.  
-Me deixaeu adivinhar, você mora sozinho?  
-Por quê?  
-Isso é típico de homem solteiro, a única coisa que você deve ter ai pra comer, mmm, Batata frita congelada...  
-Na verdade era um pacote de pipoca, que eu comi há uns quinze minutos.  
Porque eu estava contando isso pra ela?  
-É minha vez de adivinhar, você não tem nada pra fazer agora não é?  
-Não - Ela parecia estar confessando algo muito vergonhoso - Faz duas horas e meia que Alice entrou na casa do Jasper, e não sai mais de lá.  
-Hum... E não tem mais nenhuma amiga que fica ai com você?  
-Não... Eu não sou o que chamam de sociável  
-Sem clube da Lulusinha.

-Não, eu sou mais exigente pra amizades, no meu caso esta mais pra dupla dinâmica.  
E assim, agente ficou conversando, aquilo era uma experiência nova pra mim, eu não me lembrava de ter ficado mais de cinco minutos conversando com uma garota ao telefone... Ou pessoalmente, mas conversar com ela era fácil, não era uma conversa baseada em perguntas e respostas, ou em acusações, era só uma conversa, simples assim.  
Eram umas nove da noite quando Alice me ligou, eu fiz o que combinei com Bella, disse que rolou, mas não disse mais nada, disse que ia contra a minha política de trabalho revelar segredos íntimos dos clientes. Como se eu tivesse uma política de alguma coisa.

Eu já estava deitado na minha cama quando meu celular tocou novamente, peguei ele no criado mudo e atendi sem ver quem era.  
-Edward? Me desculpe pela hora, você está ocupado?  
Eu levantei de supetão, eu esperava ouvir a voz dela nunca mais depois de hoje, um leve sorriso se formou em minha boca.  
-Oi Bella, não, não estou ocupado.  
Escutei um som como algo de ela estar sentando em algo, e eu me encostei na cabeceira, se ela estava sentando, era porque queria conversar.  
-E então, qual o motivo da ligação?  
-Mmm ... Eu preciso de um motivo pra ligar pra você então?  
Ah, beleza, agora ela achava que eu era o que? Comadre dela, pra ela ficar me ligando a toda hora? Isso ate quando ela fizesse o que todas querem fazer, pular pra minha cama...  
-Na verdade não é isso. É que eu...  
-Calma, isso foi só uma piada.  
-Você diz muito isso.  
-Porque você nunca as entende.

O silencio veio então, mas ele já não me incomodava mais. Eu não sei por que, mas eu preferia que ela ficasse quieta a desligar o telefone.  
-Na verdade eu liguei porque Alice me ligou dando os parabéns pelo meu novo estado... mmm... Não virginiano - Ela pareceu engasgar nessa parte - Na verdade, o que ela queria mesmo era os detalhes, pra ver se... Você valia mais 15 mil, só que dessa vez pra ela...  
Mas ela não era namorada do irmão dela? Ah, eu devo estar ficando velho rápido demais.  
-Pois diga a ela pra desistir, nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo eu aceito outro encontro com garotas.  
-Você sabe que isso soa meio gay não é?  
-Gay eu iria me tornar na cadeia se for preso por pedofilia.  
-Certo... - Ela estava rindo, ela achava graça ate demais das coisas. - Mas enfim, eu liguei mesmo, pra te agradecer... Sabe, eu não costumo fazer isso, pedir pra que mintam por mim, mas é que nesse caso, vai me poupar muita dor de cabeça, obrigada.  
-E eu já te disse que não é meu costume, estragar festas de debutantes não é?

-É, você frisou bem esse aspecto da sua profissão.  
O assunto acabou então, eu não ia enrolar dessa vez, ia quebrar as regras e dizer tchau logo, mesmo indo contra ao que tia Esme me ensinou, mas não deu tempo, ela continuou a falar comigo.  
-Por que todo esse medo ou repugno, eu não sei, de sair com garotas mais novas? Não devia ser parte da sua profissão aceitar o que vier? - Eu devo ter demorado pra responder, porque ela completou - Não me leve a mal, por favor, e só curiosidade. Nunca conheci um garoto de programa antes.  
Ela não estava curiosa sobre quantas mulheres eu já peguei de uma vez só, ou as posições variadas que eu aprendi durante os anos, porque essas eram as comuns curiosidades dentre as pessoas, não, ela queria saber o porquê das minhas escolhas, é, eu estava mesmo lidando com uma criança.  
-É que garotas são complicadas. Sabe, mulheres, mais velhas, elas já sabem o que querem... E a maioria das minhas clientes são mulheres casadas... Com muito dinheiro e muito pouco o que fazer... Elas não vão se envolver... Já meninas não. Elas pensam que com elas vai ser diferente, que eu vou me apaixonar como nos filmes - isso servia como um aviso pra ela também - E isso não acontece, e isso as deixa zangadas. E eu vejo filmes de terror, sei o que uma garota apaixonada louca psicopata é capaz de fazer.

Nossa, eu ate respirei fundo. Eu estava falando demais já... Eu estava falando muito, já ela estava calada, pensando no que eu disse?  
-Eu me pergunto o que e que você esta escondendo... - a voz dela parecia distante, como se aquilo fosse um pensamento dito em voz alta.  
-O que?  
-O que você ouviu. Deve ser alguma coisa muito grave, um defeito muito grande, eu sei lá, Pra que você tenha tantos argumentos absurdos pra se afastar das pessoas.  
-Eu não sei do que você esta falando - eu não sabia mesmo, ela estava me assustando.  
-É, eu também não, mas eu sei que estou vendo da minha janela Alice saindo da casa do Jasper e abotoando a camisa, o que significa que daqui a setenta e cinco segundos ela estará aqui e eu já posso te deixar em paz pra dormir ou trabalhar, não sei.  
Era claro que ela estava falando tchau dessa vez, ela seguia mesmo a regra da tia Esme, e eu também sabia que aquela ultima citação era uma tentativa de tirar informações de mim, mas eu não era bonzinho o suficiente pra dar isso pra ela.  
-Certo, tchau Bella.

-Tchau Edward. Err, bem qualquer dia desses eu te ligo pra agente conversar sabe...  
-Até mais...  
Ela não ia tenho quase certeza. Não que eu quisesse que ela ligasse, afinal, por que ela ligaria? Eu não era o que se pode chamar de educado com ela. E essa também não era minha intenção. E só que eu geralmente não era simpático com ninguém e isso nunca fazia diferença, por que elas sempre continuavam correndo atrás de mim.

* * *

**(N/A) Oi oi, bom algumas coisas importantes pra se falar: Pra manter o padrão dos capítulos que são bem grandes, pode haver alguma demora pra atualizar. eu vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar sempre o melhor pra vocês, e as vezes pode demorar um pouco. Pretendo atualizar com muuuita frequência, e manterei vocês informadas sobre o andamento das coisas. Falem o que vocês estão achando, dêem opiniões, vocês não tem noção da diferença que faz. Ah, tem muita gente adicionando essa história nos favoritos, deixa uma reviewzinha pra fazer eu e a alice felizes *-*.**** Beijos pra **Alice** e pro Edward que não para de me ligar --'. IUAHSIUASHAIUSHAIUSH. Muitos coments pro próximo capítulo :***


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo nooovo *-*

* * *

A semana que se seguiu foi normal pra mim, nada aconteceu de diferente, graças a Deus a dona do meu restaurante preferido voltou de férias, e eu já comia como uma pessoa normal, eu saia com minhas senhoras durante a noite, e conversava com minhas "senhoras simpáticas" durante o dia na academia. Sabe, pensando bem até que aconteceu uma coisa, na quarta feira, mas não sei se pode ser chamado de algo especial.

Charlotte, uma cliente antiga minha, já estava quase levantando para colocar sua roupa e ir embora do quarto de motel, quando se lembrou de me dizer algo. O marido havia sido promovido, e ela teria que mudar para um estado distante, ela sempre marcava um encontro comigo pelo menos uma vez por mês, nos últimos três anos. Ela não parecia triste apenas por _ME_ perder, mas por perder toda uma vida que havia construído ali, que por coincidência me tinha incluído, foi então que ela começou a chorar, não havia barulho, nem soluços, nem nada disso, apenas algumas lágrimas que pareciam escapar de seus olhos enquanto ela me contava a novidade.

Meu primeiro reflexo foi me levantar, me trocar e ir embora, antes que ela começasse a gritar, chorar alto, dizer que não viveria sem mim e queria se casar comigo. Mas eu fiquei. Eu passei um braço por seu ombro, e esperei que ela se acalmasse, ela não me agarrou nem nada por esse meu gesto, apenas encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, e ficou assim por um tempo.  
Quando ela foi tomar banho, eu me troquei e fui pegar o dinheiro que ela sempre deixava em cima da cômoda, só que ali havia duas vezes a quantidade costumeira, eu logo entendi...  
-Tem dinheiro a mais aqui - Eu disse quando ela saiu secando o cabelo de dentro do banheiro, eu estava sem camisa, depois de três anos, eu ainda sentia ela me comer com os olhos. Charlotte era bonita, tinha 50 anos, mas seu corpo ganhava de muitas meninas de 20, ela devia passar por uma vida muito regrada pra chegar com tamanha beleza ao meio século.

-Não, não tem não - ela disse colocando a toalha em cima da cômoda, se aproximando de mim, eu sorri pra ela.  
-Por que agora? Em três anos você nunca quis, por que hoje?  
-É tão simples, eu apenas quero um "beijo de despedida".  
Essa era uma regra que Emmett avisava com antecedência e eu reafirmava. Eu não beijava na boca, ou melhor, eu ate beijava, mas custava o dobro.  
Eu beijei seus lábios levemente uma vez e logo a língua dela invadia minha boca cheia de desejo, eu a peguei firme pela cintura levantando a um pouco, ela era muito menor do que eu. Já haviam se passado uns oito minutos e ela não me soltava mais, eu a afastei com gentileza, mas com firmeza, será que ela daria um escândalo agora?  
-Obrigada - Ela disse sorrindo?  
-Disponha - Eu dei um sorriso torto pra ela.  
Eu peguei o dinheiro no meu bolso e separei metade, colocando em cima da cômoda.

-Aceite esse como um presente de despedida.  
-Será que posso usar esse dinheiro para comprar mais um então?  
-Eu sinto muito, o limite é de um por freguesa.  
Ela sorriu novamente e foi se sentar na cama pra calçar as sandálias, e eu sai do quarto sem dizer nada.  
Pessoas vem e vão de nossas vidas, isso não da pra se evitar ou controlar, mas você sempre pode optar por não dizer _adeus._

Hoje era segunda feira e o que meu dia guardava pra mim era uma das poucas coisas que faziam eu me sentir como um adolescente: primeiro dia de aula, eu nunca estive dentro de uma sala de universidade. A única vez que eu entrei naquele prédio foi pra pegar a ficha de inscrição e depois pra confirmar minha matricula.  
Pelo menos eu não tinha que me preocupar com o que a maior parte tinha medo, o "social", me enturmar, sempre haviam "garotas simpáticas" ou "nerds dispostos" querendo me ajudar. As professoras não me incomodavam, mesmo quando ficavam me olhando como se eu fosse o ultimo exemplar de macho do mundo. Pelo o que eu sabia, assediar alunos ainda era proibido nesse país.  
Na hora em que eu estacionei meu carro, eu senti os olhares em mim, eu era acostumado, mas era por isso que eu procurava evitar esses lugares freqüentados por "mariposas", elas já deviam estar pensando na melhor maneira de me abordar. Eu lembro como era na escola: eu cheguei a sair com quatro garotas na mesma semana e eu deixava muitos namorados fulos da vida também, eu via o olhar de ódio deles, era nesse ponto que era útil ter um primo como o Emmett, eles nunca ultrapassaram a barreira de olhar pra mim, porque eles nunca tocaram em mim, eu também não procuraria briga com algum parente do Emmett.

Eu entrei na minha sala e eu fui sentar no fundo e não me preocupei em pegar o lugar de alguém, eu já não precisava do Emmett para ter esse poder, era por isso que eu ia pra academia todos os dias. Apesar de que eu não sabia se essa historia de lugares marcados prevalecia na faculdade. Quando a professora de Psicologia entrou, eu fui a primeira pessoa pra quem ela olhou diretamente mesmo estando no fundo e com algumas pessoas em minha frente, ela me encarou por um tempo e depois se virou com vergonha. Está tudo bem minha querida, essa era uma reação normal.

No domingo Emmett me convidou para almoçar na casa dele em comemoração ao meu ingresso na universidade. Essa era uma reação que eu não esperava mesmo, mas ele estava mais feliz do que eu pelo fato de me formar. Eu tentei me desvencilhar desse convite o máximo que pude, mas ele veio com aquela conversa de que enquanto tio Carlisle e tia Esme estavam fora, a única família que tínhamos era um ao outro e que família ficava junta nos almoços de domingo, essa melosidade toda era mentira, ele tava era cansado de ficar ajudando Rosalie a arrumar o closet dela, e queria alguém de desculpa pra não fazer nada no domingo, enfim, eu acabei indo.  
E logo após todo mundo acabar de comer foi que eu me lembrei do porque eu odiava ir a casa dele. Rosalie depois do terceiro copo de vinho já começava a falar como desaprovava o modo como eu ganhava minha vida, e como odiava mais ainda o fato de que era Emmett quem me ajudava, ele também não prestava, ela dizia tropeçando nas palavras.  
-E POR QUE ENTÃO QUE VOCE CASOU COM ELE? SE NÃO GOSTA TANTO ASSIM DO QUE ELE FAZ?

-Por que baby? - Ela deu um selinho molhado nele antes de responder - Por que ele é muito bom de cama.  
Emmett já tava sorrindo feito um tonto pra ela, isso porque a um segundo atrás ela tava falando que ele não prestava.  
-Rosalie - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro dela - pare de ficar fazendo propaganda do seu maridinho por ai... Edward não tem uma namorada desde os dezessete anos, eu não sou muito certo quanto às preferências dele.  
Tá, agora ele tinha extrapolado. Limpei minha boca com o guardanapo e me levantei da mesa indo pela porta de saída sem dizer nada, passei pela sala totalmente branca dele, assim como toda a casa dele era, havia muito pouco ponto de cor e o resto era irremediavelmente branco, e quando eu estava com as mãos nas maçanetas das portas duplas de saída, ele me pegou pelo braço.  
-Edward, por favor, espere. me desculpe, não sabia que você ia ficar bravo, foi só uma piada.

Tá, agora eu me sentia um retardado. Por que ultimamente todo mundo me dizia que eu não entendia as piadas? Ele me empurrou até que eu me sentasse no sofá branquinho da Rosalie. E eu estava pensando que qualquer dia ia derrubar um copo de vinho acidentalmente ali. Emmett se sentou ao meu lado e começou a falar:  
-Eu realmente tive que fazer uma piada senão você e Rose já iam estar jogando comida um no outra na cozinha, você lembra daquele natal?  
-Eu me lembro, e é por isso que eu não queria vir aqui, eu não vou vir mais, eu sinto muito por isso.  
Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, isso não era um bom sinal nele, queria dizer que ele queria conversar.  
-Esquece minha ursa um pouco tá bom? Quero conversar uma coisa com você.  
Droga! Isso era pior do que o cabelo. Ele tava fazendo cara de tio Carlisle, oh cara, isso é péssimo. Toda vez que ele começa a querer dar uma de pai pra cima de mim ele se enrola todo, fala um monte de merda e dá conselhos que nem mesmo ele entende.  
-Como você acha que está indo sua vida? - ele tinha um sorriso meio travado no rosto.

-Emmett por que você não vai logo ao ponto? Pra eu poder ir embora e dormir ate terça-feira...  
-Tá bom - ele colocou os pés em cima da mesa de centro e cruzou os braços - com quantos anos você tá? Vinte e dois, vinte e três?  
-Vinte e quatro - eu respondi olhando pra janela, do lado oposto dele.  
-Éh. Essa é com certeza a idade mais difícil para a sexualidade de um homem.  
Eu comecei a me levantar do sofá, eu não conseguia aturar ele quando começava a querer ser engraçado.  
-Tá, desculpe eu não consegui evitar - ele me puxou pelo ombro pra que eu sentasse de novo - você sabe, eu perco o primo, mas não perco a piada - eu respondi com um sorriso torto pra ele, essa regra era pra quando a piada era boa e eu sabia onde ele tava querendo chegar.  
-Mas é serio cara - ele ficou mais sério realmente - você já está com vinte e três e doze meses cara, desde os dezessete tá levando essa mesma vida, sua rotina não modificou em nada, você quase não conheceu ninguém, lugar nenhum, não sente como se estivesse adiando a sua vida?

-Adiando minha vida? Claro que não Emmett, eu adoro minha vida assim como ela é, sem complicações.  
-Edward você quase não tem amigos, nenhum que esteja no país pelo menos. Você não sai pra uma balada aos sábados à noite, você não leva uma mulher pra sua cama por prazer desde... Eu não sei dizer por que eu não me lembro de você ter feito isso.  
-Eu trabalho muito, você mais do que ninguém tinha que entender isso.  
-Eu entendo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde, até quando você pretende viver assim? De comida de restaurante e pipoca de microondas? Sua vida é da academia pro motel e do motel pra casa, isso não é vida cara.  
-Minha vida não é da academia pro motel!  
-Ah não? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.  
-Não, eu às vezes vou pra casa delas também.  
-Ei, você fez uma piada! Isso quer dizer que minha ursinha não corre mais perigo de vida.  
-Eu não afirmaria isso com tanta convicção.  
-É, mas pense no que eu tô te dizendo. Você está deixando passar em branco os melhores anos da sua vida, você podia procurar por uma garota lá na sua faculdade, que mereça um sorriso seu, a chama pra sair, leva ela pra dá uma volta no seu cachorrão. Ou será que só garotinhas de dezoito merecem entrar nele?

-Eu já te expliquei porque ela foi parar dentro do meu carro.  
-Mas pelo menos pense no que estou te dizendo ok?  
-Tá limpo irmão.  
-Então tá.  
E ele me deu aqueles abraços nojentos de urso dele.  
-Emmett... O pulmão... Preciso deles pra depois...

Enquanto eu dirigia pra casa eu tive que concordar com Emmett. Não que eu fosse fazer o que ele disse só to dizendo que ele tem razão, eu não estou vivendo tão plenamente quanto poderia viver, mas eu não sei se não gostava disso.

Dois dias atrás eu acho que fiz uma das maiores besteiras que já fiz. Eu não entendo direito o porquê do meu momento de demência em aceitar. Não sei se foi por causa do que o Emett me disse sobre estar adiando minha vida, ou se foi porque estava querendo trabalhar o quanto pudesse pra guardar a grana pra faculdade, mas enfim, eu fiz e agora já era. Não tinha como voltar atrás, ate tinha, mas eu não sei se queria.  
Eu explico, é que eu estava chegando em casa com meu almoço quando ouvi meu celular tocando no quarto. Eu não me importei, provavelmente era o Emmett e ele que ligasse depois...  
Eu estava desembrulhando a comida quando o cel. começou a tocar de novo, eu dei uma corrida no quarto o peguei e fui atendendo enquanto ia pra cozinha pega uma tigela pra colocar o molho:  
-Alô - eu tava de mau humor, quem ousava interromper meu rango?  
-Oi Edward - aaaaiiiiiiii! Droga. Espatifei a tigela no chão, mas quando eu ia imaginar que era a pirralha?  
-O que aconteceu ai? - ela perguntou assustada com o barulho.  
-Nada - mas ia acontecer, quando tia Esme descobrisse que eu quebrei a tigela que ela me deu, que era da bisavó dela, mas afinal, já estava velha, não estava?  
-Você esta bem?  
-To bem, to bem - eu ficaria bem se escondesse o cadáver num saco de lixo - e você como está? - eu me lembrei de ser educado.  
-Tudo bem - ela ficou calada então. O quê? Ela tinha ligado só pra me dizer que estava viva?

-E você me ligou só pra gastar seus créditos não foi? - eu tentei brincar, ela parecia meio travada.  
-Não, não. - a voz parecia envergonhada agora, ouvi ela se sentar em alguma coisa e eu fui me sentar na banqueta da cozinha - eu estou te ligando a pedido da Alice.  
-Bella eu já falei pra você que não saio mais com gar...  
-Espere, deixa eu falar. - eu a ouvi dizer irritada e respirar fundo - eu não sei por que, mas ela pediu pra eu ligar, por que disse que seria mais fácil de você aceitar o pedido dela se partisse de mim, eu sei lá...  
Então a pequenininha estava contando com a minha consciência pesada em relação a festa da Bella pra me jogar na cama dela? Pois bem, ela que ficasse esperando, com um vibrador, porque eu não ia aparecer.  
-Ela pediu pra antes de tudo te esclareceu umas coisas.  
-O que é? - eu disse já que ela não continuava...  
-Ela disse que quando falou em contratar você como, enfim pro que você faz, ela estava blefando pra tentar tirar alguma coisa de mim, já que eu não quis contar nada pra ela sobre nossa noite. Ela disse que ama o namorado dela, no caso meu irmão, e que... Ai... Eu vou ter que falar... - ela parecia bem irritada.  
-O que? É tão grave assim?  
-Ela me mandou dizer que por mais lindo e gostoso que você possa ser ela não trocaria um fiozinho do cabelo loiro do Jasper por esse seu sorriso cínico, desculpe, foi o que ela mandou dizer.

Puxa, a velocidade com que ela falou aquilo venceu a do Emmett de quando ele me contou a cagada que fez.  
-Mas enfim, ela falou que depois que você soubesse que as intenções dela não são nada sexuais ela me pediu pra te faze um convite..  
-Que convite? - nada sexuais né? Tá bom. Há, há.  
-Ela quer que você acompanhe ela numa festa Black Tie, onde ela vai representar o pai dela.  
-E por que ela quer minha companhia? Eu não tenho um sorriso cínico?  
-Bem, e que ela não considera nenhum dos garotos da nossa escola digno de acompanhar ela, e o Jasper esta viajando com meu pai a negócios e ela disse que você vai causar inveja nas outras garotas. Eu sei, também achei essa parte ridícula.  
Na verdade essa era a parte que mais fazia sentido pra mim, esse era um comportamento típico delas, nos usar como um playboy pra desfilar.  
-Ela disse que paga o preço normal de... Uma saída, mas que só quer que você ande ao lado dela lá.  
A minha mente estava meio confusa. Alice tinha dezesseis anos também? Porque se tivesse eu não ia nem pensar na possibilidade... E, oh cara, eu estava mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de ir estava?  
-Quantos anos a Alice tem?  
-Dezoito. Ah qual é? Jasper tem vinte e cinco e nunca viu problema em sair com ela.

Então ele tinha que se informar sobre leis, e filmes de psicopata...  
-E que dia seria essa festa?  
-Sexta-feira, depois de amanha.  
-Eu sinto muito Bella. Mas já tenho uma cliente marcada pra esse dia. - eu estava sentindo muito mesmo, eu estava ate pensando em que terno ia usar. Me divertir um pouco como Emmett disse, talvez fosse legal. Não ia dar de qualquer jeito.  
-Oh, isso é uma pena. Eu não imaginava que seus encontros acabavam tão tarde, mas não tem problema, Jacob da um jeito de acompanhar nós duas então.  
Ela ia a tal festa também?  
-Como assim, meus encontros acabam tão tarde?  
-A festa começa só depois da meia noite, você não estaria livre até essa hora?  
-Você tem dezesseis anos e vai a festas que começam a meia noite? - agora eu tinha certeza, eu estava ficando velho.  
-É, a alta sociedade nos permite algumas regalias - ela deu um suspiro de tédio - e como meu irmão esta fora sou eu quem tem que representar meu pai, que é sócio do pai do Jake, o que inevitavelmente torna ele meu par. Arg.  
Eu pensei bem. Meu encontro com a Jéssica era só as sete e meia, e geralmente antes das onze ela já tinha ido embora para buscar o marido no trabalho.  
-Já que a festa é a meia noite, se vocês puderem se atrasar uns quinze minutos, talvez eu possa ir.  
-VERDADE? - ela gritou, parecia de alegria, mas a minha companhia era pra amiga... Por que era ela que estava tão feliz então? Ai ai.. Isso não está cheirando bem..é melhor eu cance...  
-Ah, eu já estava me preparando pra Alice, tentando me empurrar pra cima do Jake a noite inteira, ela acha que agente combina, enfim, se você estiver lá ela vai se distrair e eu vou estar a salvo, obrigada.  
Ah, então era isso, sem sinal de paixão adolescente por enquanto, isso era bom.

-E então, como eu encontro o lugar?  
-Você se lembra de como chegar a minha casa? - eu me lembro de cada esquina que virei...  
-Acho que sim, vagamente...  
-Você nos encontra em frente a minha casa um pouco depois da meia noite então.  
-Tudo bem.  
-Então tá, obrigada Edward.  
-Por nada.  
Talvez fosse divertido. Talvez não. Eu estava sentindo uma dorsinha. Que isso cara, saudade? Ah não, agora que eu lembrei, eu estava varado de fome, é meu estomago com fome. Lasanha de frango, mmm, é nóis.

Eu contei pro Emmett que ia sair na sexta, eu geralmente não saia com alguém profissionalmente sem contar pra ele, mas eu sabia que se contasse pra ele que ia sair com a garota de 18 (que na verdade tinha 16) de novo, senão ele ia começar a criar expectativas falsas e ridículas em relação a isso, mas eu contei pra deixar ele mais sossegado, e ver que eu estava "aproveitando a vida".  
Eu sai de casa na sexta às seis e meia da tarde e Jéssica estava me esperando na rua de costume. Ela também era uma "freguesa da casa". Na verdade a maioria delas não se contentava com um encontro só, elas sempre voltavam. Ela me mostrou qual seria o lugar que nos iríamos dessa vez, ela não repetia sempre o mesmo motel, tinha medo de ser seguida ou algo assim.  
Nós entramos no quarto e ela não parecia gostar muito daquilo que estava vendo.  
-Não gostei desse lugar Thi, parece sujo - ela fazia uma careta de desgosto.  
-É você quem quer ficar mudando de lugar Jess, não eu.  
Ela se aproximou de mim, passando a mão displicentemente pelos botões da minha camisa.  
-Talvez agente pudesse ir pra sua casa, tenho certeza que lá é bem mais confortável... - eu peguei as mãos dela que estavam espalmadas em meu peito e fiz com que elas descessem mais um pouco.

-Essa não é uma opção a se discutir, mas se você estiver interessada, tudo isso aqui no momento é seu - ela sabia do que eu estava falando, eu estava a fazendo saber do que eu estava falando naquele momento com a mão dela.  
Ela deu um beijo molhado no meu pescoço e eu comecei a abrir a calça jeans dela e ela me impediu.  
-Ei, devagar, vamos aproveitar isso com mais calma - ela me deu um sorriso malicioso.  
Eu avancei e ela se afastou, eu avancei e ela se afastou, ela não tinha mais pra onde ir e tentou correr pro lado, eu a peguei pela cintura e prensei firme na parede.  
-E se eu não quiser ir devagar? - com uma puxada só eu abri a camisa dela e os botões voaram pra todo lado.  
-Você vai fazer o que então? - a respiração dela já falhava e eu nem tinha relado nela direito.  
-Eu vou te mostrar já já.  
Eu levantei ela com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e ela soltou uma risada alta e mordeu o meu pescoço. Sem marcas, por favor, hoje que eu vou sair em publico. Eu a joguei na cama e quando cheguei perto ela já estava com as mãos na minha calça tentando tirá-la. Eu a ajudei a fazer aquilo e tirei a saia dela logo também. Eu já estava dentro dela antes mesmo dela tentar abrir o primeiro botão da minha camisa, e então ela perdeu a vontade de fazer isso, eu sei, eu estava com um pouco mais de pressa do que o normal pra acaba com aquilo, mas é que eu não queria me atrasar. Eu gosto de ser profissional, porém ela não se importou com a minha pressa, por isso eu adorava essas minhas senhoras, elas não precisavam perder tempo com preliminares em excesso. Elas preferiam a quantidade à qualidade, elas sabiam obter o prazer por si só.

Agente estava terminando a terceira quando ela finalmente pareceu satisfeita e virou para o lado. Ela estava mais suada do que o normal, será que era a menopausa?  
-Você esta inspirado hoje hein? Olha o estado que eu estou. - eu dei um sorriso torto pra ela.  
-Você não tem que ir buscar seu marido hoje?  
-É... Eu tenho, por quê? Ta querendo se vê livre de mim logo? - ela disse passando um dedo levemente pelo meu peito, aquilo não mexia comigo. Será que eu era gay? Não, não, eu sabia do que eu gostava.  
-É claro que não - eu disse parando o dedo dela e beijando sua mão, aquilo não me ascendia, mas eu sabia que ascendia ela, e já eram quase onze, agente não tinha tempo pra mais um round. - Toma banho comigo? - a chamar pra tomar banho era a maneira mais educada que havia pra se livrar de uma cliente, porque depois do banho, dizer tchau era obrigatório.  
-Você me leva no colo?

Eu consegui chegar em casa às onze e meia e eram meia noite e dez quando eu consegui saí apresentável de lá, eu tinha que tomar um banho de verdade, fazer a barba, escolher gravata, enfim...  
Cheguei na esquina da casa da Bella ao mesmo tempo em que ela saiu do pelo portão, devia estar me procurando, já era meia noite e meia, eu estava atrasado. Ela pareceu reconhecer meu carro, porque cruzou as mãos enquanto esperava eu estacionar. Se ela viesse dar pití de garota porque eu estava atrasado, eu só ia virar as costas e ir embora. Eu percebi ela coçar os olhos, será que eu tinha demorado tanto que ela já estava com sono?  
Eu desliguei o carro e saí. Foi só então que eu notei. Eu conversava muito com ela no telefone, mas o que via agora não combinava com a imagem que eu tinha em minha mente. Talvez em festas de debutantes você não pudesse usar um visual daqueles, porque aquela não era a Bella que eu havia conhecido...

* * *

**(N/A) e aí gente, como vocês acham que a bella tava? IAUHSIUAHSIUAHSIUAHSUIAHSIAUHS.**

**desculpa a demora, mais eu queria (e merecia) mais reviews *-* bom gente, não abandonarei vocês. então não me abandonem. MIIIIIIIIL BEIJOS PRA ALICE, E PRA VOCÊS LEITORAS MARAVILHOSAS! amomuitotudoisso :* coments?**


	7. Capítulo 6

**(N/A) Oi meus amores, quem tá curiosa pra saber como a Bella tava? AIUSHIAUSHAIUHS. enjoy.**

* * *

Eu olhei pro lado e enquanto fazia isso prometendo a mim mesmo que quando virasse o rosto pra ela, ia dar uma checada rápida, nada demorada, pra ela não perceber que eu estava olhando e não só vendo. Eu me virei pra olhar então.  
Ela estava sorrindo, foi a primeira coisa que eu percebi. Ela não ia dar um pití. Ela usava um vestido simples ate o meio das coxas, preto, inteirinho de lantejoula o que fazia um brilho interessante conforme ela se movia. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto da parte de trás da cabeça em um coque o que havia deixado seu rosto em forma de coração em um formato mais fino. Seus olhos estavam obscuros, com lápis e sombra preta, estavam mais misteriosos.  
Eu sabia que ela tinha percebido a inspeção, eu tentei ser rápido, mas ela foi esperta demais porque eu pude perceber um leve rubor nela, bem, que isso não sirva pra te iludir mocinha. Eu me aproximei pra dar um beijo no rosto dela e notei outra diferença, ela estava mais alta. Eu olhei pra baixo, saltos absurdamente altos em uma sandália preta com um broche de brilhantes em cima. Como uma mulher conseguia andar com aquilo?  
Não era minha intenção. Realmente não era, mas depois de ver os sapatos eu levantei meu olhar os olhos dela e eles passaram pelas pernas dela, e param ali um momento. Eu me lembrei que eu já havia achado elas lindas desde o começo, lindas pra uma adolescente como eu disse desde o começo. O rubor estava pior agora, oh cara, aprenda a ser um pouco discreto.  
-Belos sapatos - o que? O que mais eu poderia dizer? Adoro as suas pernas?  
-Você sabe que isso soa meio gay não é?  
-Por quê?  
-Homens não sabem o que e apreciar belos sapatos... —ela olhava pro outro lado, estava sorrindo, isso sim continuava o mesmo.  
Eita! Por que todo mundo anda resolvendo questionar minha sexualidade ultimamente hein?

-Você preferia que eu dissesse o que? Belas pernas? - eu disse com um sorriso de sarcasmo pra ela...  
-Isso com certeza seria menos gay - ela olhou pra mim ao falar dessa vez, ainda rindo.  
-Quem é gay por aqui? - um projeto de mulher com cabelo espetado passou por nós de vestido longo frente única vermelho, ela ficou de frente pra mim, mas não havia salto alto o suficiente que fizesse o nariz dela passar dos meus ombros – eu espero que não seja você gostosão, por que isso com certeza seria uma pena - ela sorria arrumando minha gravata. Eu saí todo apressado. Será que estava muito torta?  
Eu coloquei a mão nas costas dela e guiei-a ate o lado do passageiro do meu carro:  
-Bella não acredita que sei apreciar sapatos bonitos - Alice parou em frente a porta que eu havia aberto pra ela, olhando por cima do capo Bella que permanecia na calçada:  
-Ele é um garoto de programa Bella. Já deve ter visto de tudo nessa vida, tenho certeza que sabe apreciar algo bonito quando encontra - ela entrou no carro então e eu fechei a porta.  
Dei a volta no carro com um sorriso vencedor, e abri a porta de trás do lado do motorista pra que ela entrasse, mas meu sorriso de prepotência não parecia ter afetado o bom humor dela, seu olhar estava sem foco e só então ela percebeu que era pra entrar no carro, se sentando ela ainda disse:  
-Ponto pra você... Edisinho... - então ela mesma puxou a porta com força, não permitindo que eu fizesse isso.

---Não gostei do apelido---eu disse enquanto colocava o carro em movimento...  
---Foi a intenção---eu a olhei pelo retrovisor. Estava de cara fechada, o que eu tinha feito de tão ruim?  
Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, longo demais ate, e eu procurei alguma coisa pra falar...  
-E então Alice - ela olhou pra mim - quer dizer que meu sorriso é cínico? - aquilo não era uma acusação, eu a deixei perceber pelo meu sorriso, era só um jeito de acabar com o silêncio.  
-Ah gostosão, não fique ressentido comigo - ela apertou minha bochecha. Ela o que? - Eu adoro esses seus braços fortes, esses seus olhos verdes, mas seu sorriso é cínico sim - ela deu um sorriso maroto e me olhou de lado então - mas isso não quer dizer que eu não goste dele.  
Eu não consegui não sorrir, não dava pra ficar serio perto da Alice, mesmo me chamando de "bonitão" o tempo todo, não havia mais do que brincadeira ali.  
-E o que seu namorado pensa sobre você ressaltar tanto minhas qualidade físicas? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ouvi Bella ofegar, será que aquela cara feia era porque estava passando mal? eu dei uma checada pelo retrovisor. Não, ela estava bem.

-Jasper não acha nada, porque ele nuuuuunca vai saber - e ela soltou uma gargalhada.  
-E se a Bella te entregar pra ele?  
-Bella? - ela se virou perguntando...  
Pelo visto Alice também ficou curiosa pela resposta, percebendo que eu e Alice esperávamos pela resposta, ela apenas disse:  
-Eu tenho minha própria vida para cuidar - eu olhei ela respondendo pelo retrovisor, ela me olhou por um momento mas logo desviou.  
Eu perguntei pra Alice por onde era e ela foi me indicando as direções, fizemos o resto do caminho calados.  
Precisamos de três convites para chegar ate a festa propriamente dita: um para entrar no condomínio luxuoso, outro para passar pela portaria que dava em um gramado enorme e lindo, cheio de pontos de luz espalhados por sua extensão.  
Eu precisei deixar o carro lá para o manobrista estacionar. Eu não gostava nenhum um pouco de ter que deixar meu cachorrão na mão de qualquer um.

Alice e eu começamos a circular, e ela se divertia me apontando o que ela dizia ser "as pessoas importantes da festa", o resto ela dizia que só estava ali porque tinha peitos grandes e era bom pra enfeitar. Ela me mostrou donos e diretores de grandes bancos, suas respectivas filhas. Passamos por um grupo de homens, e ela me disse que aqueles eram os "bilionários intocáveis", uma espécie de clube de solteiros convictos da alta sociedade.  
-Eu já apresentei Bella a quase todos esses, mas nenhum conseguiu pagar um drink a ela sequer - Alice começou a rir de alguma coisa que pareceu ter lembrado e então olhou pra mim - Mais um ponto pro seu ego gostosão. Ela preferiu você a um "milionário sexy".  
Não, ela não preferiu, eu quase disse em voz alta, mas isso poria minha mentira e de Bella abaixo então eu penas me limitei a perguntar:  
-Pensei que fossem bilionários sexys.  
-Não... Os pais deles são bilionários, eles por enquanto são só milionários.  
Uma bandeja cheia de copos médios com um liquido transparente apareceu na nossa frente:  
-Bebe tequila bonitão? - Alice perguntou pegando um copo...  
-Não e das minhas preferidas, mas eu aceito - eu bebi em um só gole o conteúdo e Alice parecia assustada - Essa é muito boa.  
-Nada como bebida cara grátis não é? - ela respondeu sorrindo e me puxando pra continuarmos andando.  
Hora ou outra ela parava pra cumprimentar algum casal de amigos e me apresentava toda orgulhosa como um amigo da família. Técnicos de som estavam montando o que parecia ser uma pista de dança quando ela começou a gritar e dar pulinhos de alegria, parecia que mais alguém havia mentido idades para mim.

-Pista pra casais, ai que legal - ela se virou pra mim com os olhos brilhantes então - acho que e pra tango... Sabe dançar tango não é gostosão?  
-Na verdade eu sei sim - ela pareceu surpresa - a Patrícia, uma cliente minha, gosta de começar a noite com aula de dança. Ela acha que é empolgante - não era ético contar detalhes, mas nem em um milhão de anos ela conheceria a Paty.  
-Bem.. Paty não é nada boba - ela olhou novamente pra pista - Mas se prepare, pois eu e Bella fazemos aula de dança de salão desde os onze anos, vai precisar de muita energia gostosão.  
-Alice qual seu problema em não me chamar pelo nome?  
Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, mas não ofendida, pois respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.  
-Oh bonitão qual é? Conheço garotos de programa não é de hoje, sei que vocês mentem nomes e que provavelmente o seu não é Edward, então gostosão é melhor... Assim você não pensa que me engana.  
Eu peguei minha carteira no bolso interno do meu terno e tirei minha carteira de motorista pra ela, quando ela viu o que estava escrito seu queixo caiu.  
-Edward Cullen... Você não mente seu nome pras clientes.  
-Eu digo nomes variados - mentir era uma palavra muito pesada.  
-Então porque disse seu nome pra Bella? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.  
-Por que... Eu... Não considerava ela uma cliente, ela nem sabia o que eu era.  
-Se não considera Bella uma cliente, considera ela o que então? - Havia um sorriso travesso no rosto dela. droga, droga.

Eu estava devolvendo o copo quando vi a tal mesa de frutas que a Bella tinha falado... Não podia ver muito bem porque havia muita gente circulando na minha frente e aquele canto parecia meio escuro, mas ela estava lá, e o tonto que eu dispensei na festa dela também. eles estavam discutindo?  
Ele tentou se aproximar, e ela o empurrou, mas ele revidou e pegou ela com mais força porque ela parecia estar tendo dificuldades em se livrar dessa vez. Será que era essa a hora que eu ia lá e matava ele na parede? Eu não pude completar meu raciocínio, quando vi acho que Bella havia dado um pisão nele, porque ele pulava feito uma gazela e parecia estar chingando ela de alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia ouvir, a música estava muito alta. Muita gente falando... Quando eu decidi que ia lá ensinar boas maneiras pra ele. Alice começou a me puxar pelo braço, em direção a uma mulher em cima de uma espécie de palco que dizia:  
- Bem senhoras e senhores, como uma pequena surpresa para vocês, trouxemos esta noite a banda Homônimos, conhecidos por fazer o melhor tango de todo o país, queremos vê-los dando uma show nesta pista de dança... Aproveitem.  
Os primeiros acordes ainda nem haviam começado direito e Alice já colocava minha mão em sua cintura e começamos a dançar. Aquilo era algo normal pra mim, eu não precisava mais pensar pra fazer. Alice ainda parecia ter duvidas em quantas vezes movimentar o pé direito e eu a peguei mais forte pela cintura pra que ela não corresse riscos de se perder, eu comecei a procurar pela Bella, se eu visse aquele projeto de homem gritando com ela mais uma vez ele não teria mais os dentes pra fazer uma segunda... Não que eu estivesse protegendo ela não era isso, eu só odiava a falta de cavalheirismo em um homem. Só isso.

Alice errou um passo e estava se desequilibrando quando eu a puxei firme pela cintura e a levantei dando um meio giro e a colocando de volta no chão. Esse era um truque que eu havia aprendido em minhas aulas pra disfarçar alguma falha feminina nos passos.  
-Meu Deus bonitão, cuidado - ela se abanou um pouco - não sei se tenho um coração forte pra isso. - eu dei um meio sorriso pra ela, é eu sei, era sempre esse o efeito.  
Procurei por Bella novamente, e a encontrei dançando com um dos "bilionários milionários", ela parecia tentar manter alguma distancia do cara enquanto ele tentava se colar mais a ela... O que ele estava pensando? Ele já devia ter mais de trinta anos e ela nem era maior de idade ainda.  
-Se importa de dançar com Bella um pouco? Ela não parece muito bem com "inatingível" ali...  
-Por mim tudo bem - eu não fazia questão nenhuma, não mesmo.  
Alice foi à direção dela e falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, Bella olhou pra mim e se virou pra se desculpar com seu acompanhante e começou a vir em minha direção, havia um sorriso leve em seus lábios. Ela parou na minha frente e eu beijei a mão dela, e só pra variar ela ficou roxa, isso era tão... bonitinho, acho que eu gostava. Não via uma garota corar tanto por minha causa fazia tempo, muito tempo.  
-Muito lisonjeiro - ela disse tentando esconder a vergonha, eu a peguei pela cintura e a comecei a conduzir para a direita.  
-Você não parece estar tendo sorte ao escolher seus acompanhantes hoje - eu virei e comecei a conduzí-la pra direita.

-Nem me fale - ela sorriu - primeiro o Jake depois esse estu... Espera aí, como você sabe?  
Eu não respondi, a virei de costas pra mim e a colei em meu corpo... Não foi que mexeu comigo... Mas ela estava quente? Ela esticou a perna direita e fez um meio giro com ela e se virando pra mim novamente com acusação nos olhos:  
-O salão é pequeno - eu disse como justificativa.  
-Não - ela deu uma volta ao meu redor passando a mão direita pelo meu rosto, meus ombros. É, ela estava quente, talvez fosse a fumaça - o salão tem mil metros quadrados - ela disse passando a perna direita em volta da minha perna esquerda e baixando o pé pela minha panturrilha calmamente, ela estava começando a chegar perto demais. Foi só então que eu percebi que esse era um último passo, a música estava acabando, eu a peguei pela cintura enquanto ela se inclinava pra trás e eu acompanhava o movimento dela encostando minha testa em seu queixo e levantando-a novamente. A música havia acabado, pelo visto pra ela... Aquela conversa não.

Quando saímos da pista Alice estava conversando numa língua estranha com uns carinhas de olhinho puxado. Eu dei um olhar meio torto pra Bella, tipo não to entendendo.  
-Alice sabe falar cinco idiomas, ela adora quando pode praticar.  
Pelo visto aquilo iria demorar, porque Alice estava enganchada no braço de um, rindo feito uma idiota.  
-Você quer ir pegar uma bebida? - ela disse depois de uns cinco minutos esperando Alice notar agente ali e nada.  
-Quero ir pra qualquer lugar onde falem nosso idioma.  
Agente estava quase chegando na mesa quando um pivete entrou na nossa frente.  
-Hora hora - ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito- s e não é o segurança ilustre da festa da Bella.  
-Em carne, músculos e beleza - eu usei meu melhor sorriso cínico pra ele - com licença.  
Eu tentei passar por ele mas ele deu um passo pro lado me impedindo a passagem. Ah, mas que beleza, o baixinho queria briga.  
-Aquilo não vai ficar assim cara - ele colocou o dedo no meu peito e eu abaixei o olhar devagar pra ver se ele estava fazendo aquilo mesmo - Ninguém me fez de idiota e fica por isso mesmo.  
Ah, cheiro de briga. Eu não sentia isso a tanto tempo, a expectativa antes de quebrar o nariz de alguém, mas eu me lembrei onde e com quem eu estava. Eu fugia de garotas com lindos olhos castanhos pra não enfrentar processos, quebrar a cara daquele moleque não ia ajudar muito nisso...  
-Coloque o dedo no peito - minha voz era baixa, controlada e eu me aproximei do rosto dele pra ele entender meu tom - num lugar onde não haja trinta e cinco seguranças pra te salvar - eu estreitei um olho - que daí eu te mostro meu tratamento vip. ( tá, eu to tentando imitar o olhar que o Hancock faz: me chama de otário, mais uma vez...)

Ele entendeu meu recado, porque eu vi as pupilas deles dilatarem, ele descruzou os braços e umedeceu um lábio, mas claro, ele não ia desistir tão fácil assim:  
-Eu não tenho medo de você...  
Ele deu um sorrisinho, eu não costumava implicar com crianças, mas esse ai me tirava do serio. Eu queria acertar ele... Onde parecia mais doer.  
-Sai fora cara, ela é minha agora. - eu peguei uma taça de champanhe que estava passando numa bandeja e ergui um brinde pra ele - Perdeu.  
Eu peguei Bella pela cintura e comecei a levar ela pra porta que dava pros bancos nos gramados... Ela não devia estar entendendo nada agora e se ela resolvesse me empurrar e dizer que eu estava louco, que não era de ninguém eu ia entender, eu só ia dar meia volta e ir embora, mas ela não fez isso, ela passou a mão pela minha cintura.  
Agente chegou do lado de fora e eu estava com um gelo na barriga, eu estava nervoso, me sentindo com dezessete anos novamente. O que eu fazia agora? Ela já devia estar com um olhar todo apaixonado a essa hora, fazendo planos de casamento. Eu ia quebrar o coração dela, mas eu não podia dar esperanças tolas pra criança. Eu finalmente tomei coragem de olhar pra ela, e ela estava se contorcendo de tanto rir

Cara! Será que ela era gay? Ou seus olhos não funcionavam muito bem... Ela estava coçando os olhos... De novo, ela tava fazendo muito isso hoje.  
-Você esta com alguma alergia?  
-Não, é que estou usando lentes.  
Tá vendo? Ela tinha problemas de visão, por isso não estava caindo de amores por mim ainda! Mas, usando lentes?  
-Você usa lentes?  
Ela demorou mais do que o habitual pra responder.  
-É que, ai, se você conta pra alguém eu mato você – tá, e pra quem eu ia contar? O amiguinho Jacob? - Eu tenho que usar óculos, mas eu sou muito destrambelhada, eles não duram nem uma semana na minha mão. Então tenho que usar lentes.  
-Porque você não usa lentes coloridas então? - Já que era pra sofrer, porque não sofrer com charme?  
-Como você acha que eu ficaria com olhos azuis?  
-Muito bem - eu acabei sorrindo, é, ela conseguiu arrancar um elogio da minha boca, pelo menos esse não soava gay como ela costumava dizer.

Eu tomei a champanhe que estava na minha mão... Ela estava tirando as sandálias, oh cara, que pernas. Eu engoli em seco.  
-Você não acha que eu merecia ter sido avisada antes, sobre ser sua? - ela disse se sentando ao meu lado.  
-Você quer uma aliança?  
-Não, mas quero que você pare de beber champanhe, acho que já está bom por hoje.  
Ela estava fazendo piadas, ela estava nervosa.  
-Você tem medo de mim - eu concluí com um sorriso bobo, e ela aproximou seu rosto.  
-Não, o medroso aqui é você.  
-Eu? - eu era medroso? Só porque não quebrei a cara do pivetinho lá dentro da festa? Eu ia e fazia agora se ela quisesse.  
-Eu sei muito bem que não são processos que você tem medo de perder pra essas garotas que você tanto evita - os olhos dela estavam próximos dos meus - é o seu coração.

Eu não tenho medo disso - eu não tinha... Tinha?  
-Ah não? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha - Então qual foi a ultima vez que levou uma mulher pra sua cama... Por prazer, não por dinheiro?  
-Por que todo mundo anda me perguntando isso ultimamente?  
-Tá vendo! Eu não fui a primeira a notar!  
E qual a cor da minha cueca já que você é tão intuitiva assim?  
-Você não sabe do que está falando.  
-E você não sabe o que esta perdendo.  
Ela notou que havia exagerado no volume e ficou vermelha, e se virou pro outro lado, olhando a grama.  
-E se eu quisesse te deixar mostrar? - haviam fios soltos do coque dela, bem até eles se arrepiaram, isso foi um alivio, ela não era tão imune assim.  
-Você sai com senhoras a tanto tempo, que não deve lembrar como tratar uma garota - ela estava tentando colocar humor na voz, mas ela estava tensa, eu podia sentir.  
-Eu posso aprender com você - meu deus eu estava insistindo? Quem é você e o que fez comigo mesmo?  
-Talvez eu não queira te ensinar.

Minha primeira reação foi pensar que ela estava se fazendo de difícil, mas ela não estava. Ela não se interessava em mim, isso quase nunca acontecia, como eu agia agora?  
Eu estava meio indeciso, eu coloquei a mão na perna dela, precisava que ela olhasse pra mim. Deu certo ela olhou, ela parecia querer me matar também por minha mão estar ali.  
-Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que e a primeira vez em sete anos que eu não sei o que fazer em frente a uma mulher? - eu olhei no vidro fumê, eu parecia estar com dor, porque minha cara estava assim?  
-Você não sabe o que quer fazer? - ela não estava duvidando. estava só confirmando, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.  
-O que você quer fazer?  
Abrir o zíper do seu vestido? Não seu idiota, leve lembra? Seja leve... Eu não consegui responder... Não havia nada de leve na minha mente no momento que pudesse ser dito a ela.  
-Você esta vermelho? - oh droga! Então quando agente sente o rosto queimar ele fica vermelho? Ah, que bom pra mim.  
-Edisinho olha pra mim.

Eu olhei, minha Bella estava ali embaixo de toda aquela maquiagem, a que eu ficava conversando no telefone. Não essa ai de pernas lindas e olhos estranhamente sedutores.  
A cabeça dela pendeu pra um lado um pouco.  
-Ah meu Deus, você quer me beijar não quer? - ela colocou uma mão na boca, ela parecia assustada, bem estávamos sendo sinceros não?  
-Talvez - eu assentia devagar com a cabeça, pensando se era mesmo.  
-Mas você tem medo? - eu assenti - Porque beijar na boca apaixona?  
-Eu sei o que você esta fazendo - eu fui mais pro lado e passei um braço por detrás das costas dela - fica fazendo piadinhas pra tirar essa tensão de sexo no ar que você mesma criou, mas eu tenho uma novidade pra você.  
-E qual é? - ela estava tentando controlar, mas a respiração já não era mais a mesma.  
-Depois da primeira vez que ela parece, ela vai estar sempre lá. Sempre que um de nos ficar calado você vai sentir essa mesma vontade que está agora de pular no meu pescoço.  
Eu tinha acabado de inventar aquilo tudo, mas quem sabe dava certo?  
-Mas eu não - eu mordi o lábio inferior dela, puxando levemente - eu não - eu inspirei no pescoço dela, estava ali a fragrância de maracujá eu que adorei da primeira vez - não quero - eu mordi o lóbulo da orelha dela então a tracei o contorno da mandíbula com meus lábios e então ela finalmente se calou, bem, o que eu usava com minhas senhoras dava certo com ela ate agora pelo menos. Encostei minha testa na dela.  
-Você não me deixe pensar - parecia que haviam roubado um doce de uma criança.  
-Eu não quero que você pense - eu abri meus olhos - é a sua vez de olhar pra mim.  
Ela abriu os olhos, aquele brilho que eu vi desde a primeira vez estava ali novamente. E então eu o decifrei, desejo. Diferente daqueles que já havia visto... Mas era desejo com certeza.  
-Me faça parar de pensar então.

Foi tudo muito rápido, cinco segundos eu acho, eu não podia fazer aquilo sentado... Foram sete anos esperando essa vontade chegar, eu precisava de espaço.  
Eu levantei, puxei ela pela cintura e encostei ela na pilastra na nossa frente, e quando eu coloquei uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela ela estava com a boca branca:  
-Por favor, não desmaia agora não! - eu implorei com a voz baixa.  
-Você foi bom, minha mente esta vazia no momento.  
Ótimo, então essa era a hora... Por onde eu começo? Pela boca seu idiota, esta bem ai na sua frente, ah é, vamos lá. Ela tem dezesseis anos, não se esqueça disso.  
Eu encostei meus lábios nos dela e ela respondeu, eu pressionei mais e me afastei mais pra ver como ela estava.  
-Edward – droga. Fiz besteira - qual é seu problema? Eu tenho 16... Não 5.

Ela me puxou pela aba do terno então e mordeu meu lábio e eu passei minha língua pelos lábios dela e sem perceber ela já havia me capturado. Eu havia me esquecido como aquilo era bom, ela puxou meus cabelos e eu tentei me separar pra ela respirar um pouco com um selinho, mas ela puxou meus cabelos mais forte, querendo mais, eu suguei a língua dela pra mim e ela fez o mesmo começando uma brincadeira que só nos dois sabíamos que havia ali. eu queria beijar o pescoço dela, eu queria mas eu não sabia se devia, eu desci minha boca pra sua mandíbula e ela arqueou o pescoço me dando passagem, e eu sabia de uma coisa: eu adorava mulher de cabelo preso, e mordi levemente o pescoço dela e ela deu um suspiro e limpou a garganta. Não, não havia sido ela quem limpou a garganta. Eu senti suas mãos se afrouxarem meu cabelo e ela se virou assustada, Alice estava ali parada, com a bolsa na mão olhando pra gente, sem nenhuma expressão.  
-Eu odeio atrapalhar vocês - ah é? Então porque fez? - Mas Bella, seu irmão tá ai.  
-O Jasper?  
-Não, um que Charlie acabou de adotar. - ela bufou e chegou mais perto, Bella se tocou das mãos em volta do meu pescoço e me soltou. Merda.  
-Ele quer ver o nosso acompanhante - Alice fazia cara de mártir.  
-Mas - a boca dela ficou branca de novo - como? O que agente faz? Onde o Edward se esconde?  
-Bom eu tenho uma palavra pra você, Jacob - então era ele a velha fofoqueira - mas não se preocupe, eu já expliquei a maior parte pra ele.  
-Ah que bom - Bella deu um suspiro pra ele.  
-Só tem um probleminha - Alice me lançou um olhar travesso então - Agora ele quer conhecer seu namorado.

* * *

**(N/A) Bom, um dos meus capítulos preferidos *-*, Gente vocês não tem noção do tanto que eu fico feliz quando eu vejo os recadinhos que vocês mandam, é isso que dá vontade de continuar. milhões de beijos pra Kah Reche, Mih Brandon Cullen, Bella Brandon Cullen, Alline Viana, Mocho Azul, Joyce Flexa, Lolitta, Vitoria Sheba, Marianne S. Denali, Jessika Sant'Iago, BabyLizzie, Maraisa Oliveira, JehFenix, vocês não tem noção do tanto que eu amo ler as reviews de vocês, vocês são espetaculares. Beijo pra Alice e dêem opinião, críticas, elogios e sugestões. Coments?**


	8. Capítulo 7

**nem vou comentar muito que eu sei que vocês tão MUITO curiosas :)**

* * *

-Alice - Bella fez uma cara que deu medo até em mim - Por favor. Diz que não, que você não...  
-Bella - Alice estava com uma expressão de desconsolada - Era isso ou eu contar pra ele que você contratou um michê pra te acompanhar.  
-EU CONTRATEI?! - Bella gritou e apontou pra ela mesma.  
-Por favor, não fique assim - Alice abraçou ela - Eu não podia contar pra ele, quando Jacob contou pra ele que eu estava de braço dado com outro, ele até tirou o colar que eu dei pra ele do pescoço. Mas daí eu, esclareci as coisas...  
-Mas namorado? Não podia ser amigo ou algo assim? - ela retrucou ainda zangada.  
Alice apontou o dedo indicador pra mim então.  
-Eu não tenho culpa se esse aqui resolveu gritar no meio do salão que você era dele. Jacob não esqueceu de citar essa parte pro Jasper também.  
Parecia que Bella não tinha mais o que falar, os ombros dela caíram, e ela foi se sentar pra calçar as sandálias, havia uma lagrima solitária rolando ali.  
-Escuta - eu resolvi que era a hora de abrir a boca - Vocês não precisão se desesperar, Bella me apresenta como namorado dela por hoje e boa...

-Você não precisa fazer isso por mim - Ela não estava olhando pra mim quando disse isso, ainda mexia com as sandálias. Eu sabia porque ela não gostava da idéia, ela já havia dito que não gostava que mentissem por ela.  
-Mas eu quero - minha voz era firme, e meu olhar não permitiu que ela negasse.  
-Tá, mas não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo eu dou um jeito de terminar com você...  
-Agente vê isso - Ela parecia tão ansiosa pra se livrar de mim quanto eu estava pra encosta ela naquela pilastra de novo. Tinha sido muito curto, um beijo muito breve pra alguém que praticamente não fazia isso há sete anos.  
Alice ainda tentou brincar antes de sair, pra ver se melhorava o humor da amiga.  
-Bem Bells, já que é você quem esta aproveitando do produto - ela deu uma olhada pro meu cabelo bagunçado - e como está... Você paga.  
Ela ficou esperando um tempo pra ver se ela respondia. Ela não o fez, então Alice saiu.  
Que ótimo, ela fez questão de me lembrar o porquê eu estava ali, trabalho. Bom, se Alice não conseguiu melhorar o humor dela, talvez eu conseguisse.  
-Não se preocupe com esse negocio de me pagar - começamos a andar em direção a entrada do salão - você pode me pagar um jantar e ficamos quites - eu dei um sorriso pra ela, mas ela não correspondeu.  
-Eu não vou jantar com você - curta, grossa, sem mais explicações. Como ela ousava rejeitar o primeiro convite que eu fazia na minha vida?  
-Por que não? - eu a puxei pela cintura pra mais perto, falando perto do ouvido dela - tem medo de gostar?

Ela parou de andar e se afastou de mim, cruzando os braços:  
-E todo aquele papo de não sair com garotinhas? - bem, eu não via mais ela assim, eu não podia dizer pra ela como a via agora, ou ela sairia correndo. - onde esta o seu cuidado com seu valioso coração?  
-Eu não me importo em te emprestar meu coração por um tempo - um tempo... Ele era meu, nunca ia ser de mais ninguém.  
-Isso porque você esta com oito taças de champanhe na cabeça. - ela disse isso e virou rapidamente, o loiro que andava em nossa direção parecia ter chamado a atenção dela. Não parava mais de olhar pra ele, ia ficar paquerando outro na minha frente agora? Mas pera ai como? Pelo visto mais alguém estava espiando a vida do outro.  
-Como sabe que bebi oito taças de champanhe? - ela não respondeu porque o loiro estava abraçando e erguendo ela do chão. Tá, pelo visto não ia dar pra sair dessa festa sem uma briga hoje. Carinha insolente e...  
-Bells - ele a colocou no chão - então esse ai é o cara - e ele estava olhando pra mim dessa vez - como vai cunhado?  
Era pra mim que ele estava estendendo a mão? Como assim cunhado? Oh, oh merda, era o irmão dela. Com aquele cabelo preto como eu ia imaginar que tinha um irmão loiro?  
-Bem e você? - eu apertei a mão dele... Firme, mas com respeito. Ele pensava que eu estava... Bom... Eu estava pegando a irmã dele... Era o mínimo que ele merecia.  
-Eu sinto, mas tenho que levar uma das princesas embora - irmão ciumento, eu entendia... Mas foi a Alice que apareceu embaixo do braço dele, ela parecia estar atrás dele o tempo todo, era tão grande que eu nem tinha enxergado.  
-Você tá de carro pra leva a Bella embora?  
-To sim, não se preocupe - ele assentiu.  
-Então eu e minha fadinha vamos indo, faz duas semanas que eu não pego ela, eu to com saudade.

Ele meio que bagunçou os cabelos dela, as mulheres que eu conheço teriam dado um tiro nele por ter desfeito seu penteado, mas Alice parecia... Corada? Então a pequenininha saidinha também sentia vergonha?  
-Tchau tchau então - ele já estava quase na porta quando pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa e voltou correndo pra fala alguma coisa no ouvido da Bella, ela só rolou os olhos e deu um jurro no ombro dele.  
-Não faz essa carinha de desentendida não, que a mim você não engana - ele disse rindo e correndo ate onde Alice esperava.  
-O que ele falou pra você?  
-Que... - ela desviou o olhar e começou a andar pra porta - se eu levar você pra um passo além da minha sala hoje, ele conta pro papai e meu pai te mata.  
Eu não consegui evitar e dei uma risada alta. Pelo visto ela ia estar sozinha em casa hoje. Jasper era um garoto esperto, afinal era ótimo pegar a irmã dos outros. Mas quando era a própria...  
Antes de entrar na barulheira eu perguntei:  
-Você quer ir embora?  
-Na verdade eu quero sim, você se importa? - eu não me importaria de levar ela pra pista pra dançar um pouco, mas a vontade dela prevalecia.  
-Não... Vamos... - eu colei atrás dela.  
Eu não costumava fazer isso, alias eu nuca fiz, mas eu coloquei uma cara de marrento no rosto enquanto agente passava pelo amontoado de gente, me certificando se não havia nenhum engraçadinho com a mão boba por ali, ou algum outro tentando se esfregar demais.  
Pegamos o carro e já estávamos no meio do caminho, ela ainda não havia dito uma palavra. Eu queria que ela falasse comigo.  
-Parece que minha sina e estragar suas festas - eu tentei descontrair...

-Você não estragou nada... - ela continuava seria.  
-E a sua sina parece tentar me fazer sentir melhor por isso.  
Ela deu um longo suspiro exasperado antes de responder.  
-Edward, Jacob estava tentando me deixar um chupão intencional no pescoço, e um homem de quase quarenta anos tentava pegar nos meus peitos enquanto dançava tango comigo... Você acha mesmo que eu queria continuar lá?  
Pela expressão dela? Não.  
-Você se esqueceu de citar o michê descontrolado que te beijou.

-Eu não estou reclamando disso por enquanto - ela olhou pra mim pra responder dessa vez.  
-Por enquanto? - eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, e aconteceu de novo. Os olhos dela perderam o foco, a boca perdeu a cor. Isso era por causa de uma sobrancelha minha? Oh garota esquisita.  
-Não estou reclamando ainda - ela voltou a si - Mas vou reclamar quando você se tocar do que fez e começar a me olhar como olha pra aquelas mulheres da festa.  
-E como eu olho pra aquelas mulheres da festa? - eu olhei pra ela pré perguntar.  
-Você pode olhar pra pista enquanto dirige, por favor?  
-Você pode responder minha pergunta, por favor? - eu usei o mesmo tom que o dela, ela não respondeu começou a soltar os cabelos do coque... - E então?

-Eu não sei, não sei se é desprezo, se é nojo, se é apenas prepotência da sua parte. Só sei que não gosto. Não gostaria que você, alias... Não gostaria que ninguém me olhasse daquela forma.  
Eu pensei no que ela disse... Ela não queria que eu pensasse que ela era uma mariposa.  
-Não se preocupe, eu não vou te olhar como uma mariposa, nunca.  
-Não vai me olhar como uma... O que?  
-Uma mariposa. Seres pequenos, insignificantes, que não podem ver um facho de luz na escuridão que se amontoam todas, e não pensam duas vezes pra largá-lo se uma luz maior aparece.  
-Você fica inventando apelidos pras mulheres?

-Não, não são apelidos. É mais como grupos - ela parecia interessada dessa vez - como, por exemplo, as mulheres que fazem academia comigo, ou aquelas que ficam puxando conversa na fila do banco, aquelas eu chamo de "senhoras simpáticas" - eu disse as ultimas palavras com um sorriso esticado no rosto, deu certo, ela sorriu.  
Agente chegou na casa dela então, eu desliguei o carro, ela parecia tentar disfarçar o nervosismo. Eu saí do carro e ela tirava as chaves da bolsa.  
Eu me aproximei dela e peguei um cacho de seus cabelos em minha mão, enrolando-os no meu dedo, ela engoliu em seco.  
-Você não precisa fazer isso - lógico, ela tinha que estragar o momento e o olhar matador que eu is passar nela agora. Eu passei meu nariz pelo dela, aspirando o perfume de maracujá que eu adorava - não precisa me beijar.  
-Me diz uma coisa Bella - eu coloquei a mão na cintura dela, puxando ela pra mais perto, fazendo círculos com meu dedão na curva da cintura - quando é que alguém PRECISA beijar alguém? - pessoas não precisavam se beijar, só beijava.  
-Quando você esta deixando uma cliente em casa?

Aquele "seu demente" estava de volta na testa dela. Senti falta dele. Ela pensava que eu fazia aquilo por obrigação.  
-Bella eu não beijo minhas clientes na boca...  
-Não? - eu respondi com um balançar de cabeça e ela olhou pra calçada - então por quê?  
Eu levantei seu queixo, pra que ela olhasse pra mim e levantei uma sobrancelha... Eu sei, aquilo era golpe baixo, usar um ponto fraco que eu havia acabado de descobrir. Mas ela estava começando a pensar de novo, e ela não podia.  
Bem, meu truque deu certo, o lábio inferior dela tremeu, e a respiração pareceu ficar irregular. Ela já sabia agora que era especial pra mim.

E então nossos olhos já diziam o que meus lábios ansiavam por sentir. O cheiro dela era algo que se misturava com as batidas do meu coração, fazendo tudo parecer mais lento, agora não haveria ninguém pra interromper, agente podia ir com calma. Eu me aproximei cada vez mais de seus lábios, eu já não conseguia apenas me contentar em senti-los eu queria prová-los, eu mordi o seu lábio inferior e ela abriu a boca pra respirar me deixando procurar sua língua. Sugando seu gosto que já se misturava ao meu, e eu procurava senti-la mais, buscar mais de seu gosto, ela estava na ponta dos pés pra tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra mim e eu peguei ela pela cintura pra que ficássemos em mais igualdade. Ela levou as mãos ate minha nuca exigindo mais de mim, minha língua deu uma volta na dela se escondendo em seguida, ela se colou mais em mim me cobrando e eu logo me deixei sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez. Eu puxei seu cabelo pra trás pra poder beijar seu pescoço, mordi de leve e seus ombros encolheram com o arrepio, eu mordi mais forte e ouvi-a murmurar algo, suas mãos tinham entrado em meu cabelo. Eu a deixei escorregar por meus braços pra que tocasse o chão novamente e eu deixei minhas mãos escorregarem pela lateral do vestido dela enquanto minha boca brincava com o lóbulo da orelha dela. Não, ele não estava ali, eu a abracei então minha mão passava pelas costas dela e ali estava ele, como um gesto de felicidade eu dei uma mordida mais forte no pescoço dela. Eu procurava o zíper, não que eu pretendesse abri-lo hoje, só fazia isso por costume. Já era quase um experto em encontrar aberturas por onde se tirar uma roupa.

Então a boca dela fugiu de mim pra direita, eu fui procurá-la, mas ela já estava na esquerda.  
-Duas coisas - ela disse tentando colocar a respiração em ordem, colocando uma mão no peito pra que eu me afastasse um pouco. Que droga, ela estava começando a pensar de novo - você vai machucar sua mão se ficar passando ela pelo meu vestido.  
O que? Ela ia me bater? Não... Não era isso, minhas mãos estavam ardendo. Aqueles paetês machucavam a mão. Odeio você vestido da Bella.  
-E segundo, pare de me morder, você vai acabar me deixando uma marca. E meu irmão vai te matar, e eu não quero que você morra.  
Eu olhei pra ela, estava sorrindo. Ela era linda, controlada demais... Mas linda  
-Me desculpe... Eu - ela levantou uma mão e não me deixou continuar.  
-Não, não use suas desculpas agora - ela olhou pra chave em sua mão e olhou pra mim novamente - Quando você acordar amanha você vai querer ter todas elas disponíveis.  
Ela falava aquilo com tanta convicção que eu começava a pensar ate que ponto aquilo era verdade. Até que ponto aquela Bella que eu via agora era fruto do álcool que eu havia ingerido?  
-Eu ligo pra você amanha - eu não sabia o que mais poderia dizer. usar a sobrancelha de novo talvez não adiantasse.  
-Tudo bem - ela se virou e começou a abrir o portão. Tá bom, eu tinha que ser rápido. Puxar o cabelo, beijar o pescoço e sair correndo.

Ela sentiu minha mão no cabelo dela e se virou, meu plano era o pescoço, mas a boca dela foi quem acabou ganhando o beijo eu acho que assustei ela.  
-Ei, rapazinho, olha o respeito - ela me empurrou com e dedo indicador.  
-É o champanhe, o que eu posso fazer? - eu levantei as mãos, se ela queria usar esse argumento, eu também podia.  
-Você não tomou tanto champanhe assim - ela estreitou os olhos - Eu falo com você amanhã, tchau Edward.  
-Tchau Isabella - eu coloquei a língua pra fora pra falar o "la", ela não pareceu gostar muito, e rolou os olhos.  
Ela já estava quase entrando quando parou e se virou:  
-Você pode me fazer um favor?  
Claro que eu podia, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela no momento.  
-Na sua cama ou na minha? - eu disse com um sorriso safado, ele era irresistível.  
-Na verdade pode ser na sua – NOSSA, ela não parecia estar brincando. - Quando você já estiver deitado, quase dormindo, pode me mandar uma mensagem, me dizendo que chegou em casa?  
Eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra mostrar que não tinha entendido... Não foi proposital, mas lá estava ela com os olhos sem foco e engolindo em seco. Eu dei um passo na direção dela, mas ela se afastou.  
-E que você bebeu álcool, e não parece estar no seu juízo perfeito. E eu sei que vou ficar pensando se você chegou bem ou abraçou algum poste por ai.  
Ela deu um sorriso torto, aquilo eu sabia o que significava, ela achava que estava sendo ridícula. Ela não estava, na verdade ela acabou de me deixar em choque.  
-Tudo bem - mas eu queria algo em troca - Você pode me fazer um favor também?

-Claro - ela tinha sorte que eu era um cavalheiro, eu podia me aproveitar daquela resposta.  
- Fique parada. - eu peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto dela, ela tinha um meio sorriso lindo, com os cabelos soltos e aquela sombra preta. Era melhor que fosse assim, meia Bella e meia "mulher que eu desejo". E então eu salvei a foto, e nomeei o numero dela, colocando: Bella, simplesmente, só havia ela e Emmett naquela agenda mesmo. Eu me despedi com um aceno e ela entrou.  
Entrei no meu carro e fui pra casa. Eu me sentia estranho com o fato de ela se importar. Oh cara, larga de ser sentimentalista. Ela só falou isso pra poder dormir em paz.  
Eu cheguei em casa, eu queria comer alguma coisa. eu tenho que aprender a comprar biscoitos no supermercado... Tomei um banho, me deitei e peguei meu celular.

"Cheguei em casa, meu carro continua inteiro, e eu adoro seu beijo"  
-Não, muito meloso...  
"Cheguei em casa, os postes ficaram inteiros"  
-Não, detalhes demais...  
"Cheguei em casa"  
Agora sim, uma mensagem de macho que não se apaixona. Não por uma adolescente, talvez o álcool estivesse perdendo o efeito...

Dor de cabeça de novo. Oh merda, isso já estava virando um vicio. Fui ao banheiro pegar um comprimido. Nada. Acabou. Fui à cozinha, nada pra comer, merda, o melhor mesmo era ir assistir televisão. Ana Maria Braga num sábado? É tudo o que um homem de ressaca, com dor de cabeça e estômago vazio precisava pra começar bem seu dia. Eu deitei no sofá e estava quase dormindo... E meu celular toca, eu acordei em alerta... Ela?  
Eu fui pro meu quarto em choque. Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer pra ela, olhei no visor. Emmett.  
-Fala grandão - minha voz estava rouca, só agora eu percebi, ressaca com certeza.  
-Ligando pra te passar a agenda do dia, e porque não estou ouvindo o barulho da academia?.  
-Porque eu não estou nela? - Aquele "seu demente" da Bella estava na minha testa.  
-Eu já te falei o que acontece se você ficar magrelo feito um franguinho né? Falência. Por que não esta na academia?  
-Ressaca - uma simples resposta, que dizia tudo.  
-Como que ressaca? Você não bebe.  
-Eu saí ontem lembra? E eu bebo sim, só não bebo quando estou trabalhando, sou profissional.

-Ta, então seja profissional e trate de ir malhar um pouco, bem, hoje as sete você encontra a Dri na Rua Antonias, ela mandou avisar que vai estar num carro verde, e você segue ela com o seu. Amanhã você esta de folga porque eu vou viajar com a Rosalie e eu não vou estar a postos caso uma delas tente te matar.  
-Ta - eu estava com poucas palavras, minha mente estava indo pra longe. - Tchau.  
Eu não esperei ele responder, desliguei. E se ela ligasse? O que eu ia dizer pra ela? Eu queria olhar pra dentro de mim agora, e saber o que eu estava sentindo... Saber o que queria fazer...  
mas eu não conseguia... Havia duas dela em minha mente... Uma debutante e uma de lindas pernas. o que eu precisava saber no momento? O que dizer caso ela estivesse fazendo planos em relação a "nos", e o que fazer se ela dissesse que eu era legal, mas que não servia pra ela.  
Se ela estiver fazendo planos? Eu corro dela. Se eu não for bom o suficiente, eu corro atrás dela. Pronto, simples, assim eu não precisava me preocupar. Não era como se eu tivesse pedido ela em casamento, era só uma garota, diferente, que eu queria beijar de novo. Talvez não fosse por ela, talvez fosse por mim, eu não sentia falta de uma vida social. Não se pode sentir saudade daquilo que não se conhece. Mas agora eu sabia, eu queria mais.

Eu tomei um banho e me arrumei pra ir pra academia... Precisava cuidar do meu ganha pão primeiro... No caso, meu tanquinho.  
Eu cheguei lá e acenei pra Verônica, ela era gorduchinha e fazia aula de hidroginástica comigo. Às vezes as outras senhoras simpáticas diziam que ela era gay, 48 anos e nenhum marido. Ah que legal, então se eu resolvesse curtir minha solteirice ate os cinqüenta eu automaticamente entrava pro time dos homossexuais?  
Eu liguei a esteira pra dar uma aquecida e ela veio falar comigo?  
-Como está Ed?  
-Bem e você? - eu já estava correndo, e ela me medindo, elas adoravam quando eu usava regata branca.  
-Eu já disse que adoro te ver de branco?  
-Na verdade você já disse sim. - mas eu sorri pra ela, pra que não ficasse envergonhada.  
-Eu estava pensando se você não queria sair, um dia desses.  
Ela estava diferente, então eu olhei pra ela de verdade. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, mariposa. Ah, tava demorando, droga, será que nem aqui mais eu teria sossego?  
-Eu vou falar com a minha namorada, e agente pode marcar, os três.  
Ela deu um sorriso estranho, eu não estava gostando do rumo daquilo.  
-Na verdade eu estava pensando em dois. Não três.  
-Bem... Então acho que eu vou ter que ficar te devendo.  
-Vamos lá Ed, quem você quer enganar? Nos dois sabemos que você não tem namorada nenhuma.  
-Não? - eu levantei uma sobrancelha, e esperei, seu estúpido, isso não tem efeito nela.  
-Não acredito que alguém com a sua profissão possa ter alguém fixo.

Eu gelei por dentro... Ela sabia, eu tentava esconder isso nas ultimas três academias nos últimos dois anos, mas nunca durava muito, o mundo era muito pequeno, alguém sempre acabava descobrindo. Eu ia sentir falta dessa aqui.  
-E claro que eu tenho uma namorada, quer ver?  
Eu peguei meu celular do bolso do short e procurei a foto dela, era o sorriso que eu me lembrava. O álcool não tinha afetado tanto minha cabeça, eu dei o celular pra ela. - você pode checar na agenda se quiser. Só há ela e meu primo nesse celular, por que ela a única mulher que eu preciso.  
Outra senhora simpática se aproximou querendo ver o que ela estava vendo.  
-O que esta fazendo seu queixo cair Veh?  
-Minha namorada - eu disse pra ela.  
-Oh - ela olhou e os olhos dela se arregalaram também - Naty, Helena, Manda,Paty e Tika venham ver! - ela gritou toda animada e metade dos habitantes do lugar estavam vindo em minha direção.  
Quando elas já estavam mais perto, ela apontou meu celular na direção delas.  
-Nosso garoto finalmente resolveu nos mostrar quem é a felizarda dele - ela deu mais uma olhada - Ah, eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar, ela é realmente linda.  
-Obrigada - eu disse com um sorriso torto, todas começaram a falar sobre como ela era linda, menos Verônica, o olhar de mariposa não havia saído dali ainda.  
Elas me devolveram o aparelho e foram fazer seus exercícios, eu sai da esteira e estava indo pra outro aparelho quando Verônica apareceu na minha frente, colocando um dedo no meu peito.  
-Uma foto não prova nada pra mim - eu tentei me afastar mas ela se aproximou de novo - Não precisa fazer assim meu querido, eu não quero nada de graça, eu pago bem. - ela me deu uma piscada e me deu nojo também.  
Eu dei apenas uma risada ácida pra ela, peguei minha toalha e me retirei. É, eu ia sentir falta de lá. Mas agora não tinha mais outro jeito.

Eu cheguei em casa e já eram quase onze da manha, e eu estava fedendo, por causa da raiva daquela mariposa, nem tomei um banho. Sabe, eu construí uma vida naquela academia, os poucos relacionamentos que eu tinha estavam lá. Paty estava com dois cd´s meus, eu estava com três livros da Helena, que eu nunca li, aceitei por educação, e a Amanda me prometeu ensinar uma receita de miojo incrementado, porque do jeito normal eu não podia sentir nem o cheiro. Meu estomago estava revoltado, hoje a comida demorava pra chegar. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Peguei meu celular pra ligar pra ela.  
-Alo? - era ela, fala alguma coisa, estúpido.  
-Você também esta de ressaca? Porque eu não estou agüentando minha cabeça.  
-Não, eu não bebi nada lembra? - pela voz, ela estava de bom humor. Bem, e agora? A conversa que eu tinha em mente se baseava no fato de ela estar com a cabeça estourando também. Eu tentei pensar em alguma coisa mais pra falar. Nada.  
-Vamos lá Edward, não fique com vergonha, pode começar.  
-Começar com o que?  
-Você sabe: Desculpe-me por aquilo, eu espero não ter te passado a impressão errada, eu não quero nada serio agora, o problema não é você, sou eu. Todas essas baboseiras que os homens dizem no outro dia, o dia da ressaca.  
Bem, essa seria exatamente a minha reação, seria se eu não gostasse tanto das pernas, digo, da amizade, da amizade dela.  
-Bem, na verdade eu tenho algo pra falar sim.  
-Então diga logo, tenho coisas pra fazer. - eu queria dizer logo, mas eu estava... Travado.  
-Bella, é que... Faz muito... Muito tempo que eu não deixo alguém novo entrar de verdade na minha vida - vamos lá. Agora diga o importante - e eu vou sentir sua falta... Se você sair dela agora.

* * *

**OME, OME, OME. como não se apaixonar por um homem desse? (ainda mais sendo um 'profissional do sekiçu.)? QUEM TÁ CURIOSA DÁ UM OME! iuahsiuhsiauhsuhaiuhs. bom gente, eu acho que eu amo meeeeeesmo vocês, eu amei todas as reviews, ri muito, chorei muito e tudo mais. como eu disse, vocês são espetaculares. milhões de beijos pra Diva Alice que escreveu a história mais perfeita que eu ja li. e coments pro próximo *-***


	9. Capítulo 8

**QUEM SENTIU SAUDADES DÁ UM GRITINHO!** _(explicações lá em baixo)_

* * *

-Eu não sabia que tinha entrado na sua vida  
-Eu também não - não até perceber que sentiria sua falta, essa parte eu não disse.  
Agora era o momento que ela dizia: eu fico, mas não quero te dividir com ninguém, ou, obrigada, mas não quero alguém como você na minha vida.  
-Mmm, amigos então?  
Amigos? Eu não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, não haveria as cobranças de um namoro, e não haveria a distancia de um... Um nada.  
-É, amigos... - tentei parecer empolgado com a idéia, não deu.  
-Você parece triste - vamos, uma desculpa, arranja uma desculpa.  
-É que tive uns problemas na academia hoje.  
-Que problemas?  
-Uma mulher de lá descobriu como ganho a vida, como eu não cedi a cantada, ela vai contar pra todo mundo, minha vida viraria um inferno, tive que sair.  
-Eu sinto muito...  
-Tudo bem, pelo menos saí com um pouco de dignidade, neguei tudo e mostrei uma foto sua dizendo que era minha namorada.  
-VOCÊ O QUE? - eu afastei o telefone do ouvido, céus como essa mulher gritava.  
-Ei, calma. Foi só uma mentirinha, a mesma que usei pra salva sua pele ontem lembra?  
Ela demorou pra responder.  
-E o que elas acharam? O que disseram de mim?  
-Acharam você linda - isso tudo era vergonha?  
-Eu vou desligar agora Bella, tenho que busca meu almoço no restaurante.  
-Você almoça todo dia em restaurante?  
-Claro que não...  
-Ah bom.

-Eu almoço e janto todo dia em restaurante.  
-Ha, ha - ela deu um riso falso - Você não sente falta de uma refeição caseira?  
-Por quê? Ta me oferecendo uma?  
-Não, estou me perguntando por que você não cria coragem a aprende a cozinhar.

-Não tem ninguém pra me ensinar - eu falei fazendo beiço.  
-E onde estão as mulheres da sua vida pra te ajudar?  
-As mulheres da minha vida são poucas. Tia Esme ta sempre viajando e Rose pensa que panela de pressão é uma frigideira bem tampada e você tem 16 anos, não deve saber cozinhar.  
-Eu cozinho muito bem pra sua informação. Fruto de muitas aulas extras na escola e uma mãe socialight.  
-Bem, e que tal garantir seu lugar no céu ajudando um pobre michê abandonado pela ala feminina?  
-Edward... Você abandonado pelas mulheres?  
-É que minhas mulheres não me querem exatamente na cozinha, às vezes ate querem, mas não é pra cozinhar.  
Eu acho que a deixei constrangida, ela não respondeu.  
-Vamos lá... Você não precisa me ensinar os segredos da cozinha francesa, só uns pratos rápidos pra não passar fome.  
-Ta. Segunda, as cinco, na frente do Carrefour do centro  
-Só segunda?  
-Também tenho uma vida lembra?  
-Ta, até segunda. Beijo.  
-Tchau... - eu esperei, não ganhava beijo?  
Falando em cuidar da vida... Eu tinha que arrumar uma camisa pro encontro com a Dri.

Eu estava parado ali fazia 20 min. Dri estava atrasa e eu com fome, isso me deixava irritado. Eu não era legal quando estava irritado. vi um pólo verde musgo, ela deu sinal de farol pra mim eu segui ela. Romanus Motel? É, até que não estava ruim de aparência não.  
Entramos e eu a vi sair apressada com umas sacolas na mão. Ela era uma das clientes mais jovens que eu tinha, 39. Ela era muito gentil, mas tinha um defeito. Ela gostava de conversar antes. Ela devia ligar pro CVV (serviço de apoio psicológico: Como Vai Você?) e não me procurar, mas não era exatamente conversando que ela queria terminar um encontro. Eu entrei no quarto e ela estava tirando umas coisas de uma sacola: champanhe, biscoitos estranhos e morangos? Quê que ta havendo com essa mulher? Eu joguei a chave em uma mesinha dali e me aproximei dela beijando seu pescoço.  
-Como está? - eu disse dando um sorriso pra ela. Peguei na bunda dela e a puxei pra mim.  
-O que você acha... - Ela escapou por debaixo dos meus braços - De agente tomar um banho primeiro?  
-Essa geralmente não é a última parte?  
-Podemos fazê-la no começo e no fim.  
-Está bem - eu disse, mas ela já estava dentro do banheiro - tudo que quiser...  
-Eu vou enchendo a banheira então.  
Eu demorei um pouco pra tirar a camisa e a calça e fui lá encontrá-la, já estava imersa na água, eu abaixei ate ela passando um dedo por seu seio:  
-Por que não me esperou?  
-Porque não é dentro dessa banheira que eu quero você, não agora.

-E onde você me quer então?  
-Quero uma massagem.  
Eu dei um sorriso safado pra ela e comecei a abaixar minha mão, e ela a parou.  
-Não, ainda não é ai - ela ergueu minha mão até seus ombros - eu to tensa, quero uma massagem nos ombros.  
Bah, às vezes esse jeito crianção dela me enche.  
-Hoje meu dia horrível. Primeiro foi...  
Ela começou a falar e minha mente vagar pra longe dali. Minhas clientes ficavam nuas em minha frente com tanta normalidade que me fazia pensar quanto tempo leva pra alguém... Inocente?... É, inocente, como a Bella, por exemplo, se sentir tão a vontade perto de um homem. Quanto tempo ate ter sexo em sua vida como algo normal? E não corando cada vez que eu olhasse pra ela nua. Não que eu fosse ver ela nua, mas agora que a imagem apareceu... Quem ela escolheria pra ser seu primeiro? VOCÊ... Uma vozinha na minha cabeça falou. Claro que não ia ser eu. EI VOCE... Claro que não ia ser eu pensei com mais força. EIIIIII VOCE!... Mas que saco eu já não disse que... Pera ai essa não era a voz da minha consciência, era a da Dri.  
-Ei, Mah? Ta aí? No que esta pensando tão concentrado?  
-No que? - uma desculpa, vai, uma desculpa rápido... - Pensando que quero levar você pra aquela cama logo.  
-Bem - ela me deu olhar malicioso - não há nada que agente faça naquela cama que agente não possa fazer aqui mesmo.  
Eu não respondi, só entrei na banheira, e mal me sentei e ela já vinha pra cima de mim, e eu estava preparado pra receber ela. Ed Jr aprendeu a se preparar rápido com os anos de profissão. Eu entrei nela mais fundo, levando ela mais alto e ela abraçou meu pescoço, tentou me beijar, eu desviei uma, desviei duas.

-Vamos lá Mah... Eu pago por isso.  
-Me desculpe, essa mercadoria não esta mais a venda.  
-E porque não?  
-Mudança nas leis da empresa - eu não queria beijar ela, não queria beijar mais ninguém, além dela... Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e se voltou pra mim novamente  
-Acho que quero aquela cama agora.  
Eu a levantei nos meus braços e levei-a até a cama, a deitei, mas ela se virou ficando em cima de mim pegando um morango em cima do criado mudo e colocando no balde de champanhe um pouco e passando ele pelo meu peito. Ponto pra ela, aquele morango gelado me causou um, meio, arrepio. Ela mordeu um pedaço do morango e colocou ele na minha boca, eu dei uma mordida pequena, se eu sentisse o gosto daquilo de verdade com a fome que eu estava eu ia jogar ela do lado e comer aquela bandeja inteira e eu não podia fazer isso, tinha que trabalhar.

Uma hora depois ela estava deitada tentando voltar a respiração ao normal, finalmente satisfeita, ela olhou pra mim e se apoiou num cotovelo.  
-Eu estou me divorciando - ela jogou em cima de mim a informação. Quando uma garota dizia que estava quase solteira era mau sinal.  
-Eu sinto muito - eu disse me apoiando em um cotovelo também.  
-Eu não, estou saindo desse casamento dez milhões mais rica.  
-Que bom pra você - onde ela queria chegar?  
-E eu pretendo fazer uma looooonga viagem pelo mundo, muita diversão e bebida pra mim - ela me olhou mais intensamente então - e queria saber o que você diria se eu te dissesse que quero que você vá junto?

-Eu diria que fico lisonjeado com o convite, mas que não posso aceita-lo.  
-E por que não? O que alguém como você quer mais do que belas viagens, belas mulheres, comida e bebida boa? Não pense que estou te propondo um contrato de exclusividade, porque você não será proibido de desfrutar das lindas garotas que encontrar na viagem, porque eu não abrirei mão dos meus garotões. Seremos apenas bons companheiros de viagem.  
Eu queria encontrar a resposta porque eu não simplesmente aceitava, mas havia a faculdade que eu lutei tanto pra conseguir, havia o Emmett, havia... Muitas coisas.  
-Eu não sei te dizer a resposta, mas prometo que quando descobrir, você será a primeira a saber.  
-Eu só saio de viagem daqui a uns dois meses, se você mudar de idéia.  
-Eu vou lembrar disso, obrigada.

Cheguei em casa cansado nesse dia, comi meu jantar, assisti a um filme: 'Gigolô europeu por acidente', eu adoro a visão da minha profissão que esse filme mostrava, fazia eu me sentir menos mesquinho.  
Eu estava rolando a uns quinze minutos na minha cama, o sono não vinha. Já era mais de meia noite, a que horas será que uma adolescente dorme? Peguei meu celular, vou descobrir.  
"boa noite"  
Eu digitei, mandei e joguei o celular de lado, não esperava resposta, mas veio.  
"obgd, pra vc Tb"  
"acordada a essa hora?"  
"trabalhando"  
"exploraçao infantil, podem ser presos"  
"¬¬ mto engraçado"  
"desculpe, boa noite, bjus"  
"eh, boa noite, de novo"  
"pq nunk me mnd bj?"  
"boa noite, UM BEIJO"  
"não respondeu"  
"crédito acabando"

E ela escapou pela tangente, de novo. Eu preciso dizer que meu domingo foi uma merda? Meu único parente viajando, minha única amiga tinha uma vida que não me incluía e eu fui obrigado a abandonar meu refugio dominical, minha academia. Será que tinha mais alguma coisa pra dar errado? Eu tive a certeza que sim as quatro da manha. Eu estava tendo um sonho estranho: Bella estava chorando e eu corria atrás dela pra ajudar, mas então quando ela se virou era a verônica com olhos vermelhos e um par de alianças e daí foi minha vez de sair correndo enquanto ela corria atrás de mim eu a ouvia cantar "pensando bem, eu gosto mesmo de você, pensando bem quero..." e foi quando percebi que era meu celular, eu atendi meio tonto ainda.  
-Alo? - é eu tava mal humorado.  
-Ed? Tava dormindo?  
-Não, eu gosto de acorda as quatro da manha pra fica olhando pela sacada...  
-Bom humor, isso é bom, vou precisar dele agora.  
Ela precisava do meu bom humor, mau sinal.  
-Você acha que pode viver de comida de restaurante por mais uma semana?  
-Eu acredito que meus rins iriam à falência pelo excesso de salitro, mas porque a pergunta? - por que eu estava falando tanta merda de uma vez só? Eu acabei de acordar...  
-Eu não vou poder fazer compras com você amanha, essa semana pra dizer a verdade.  
-Por quê? - eu tentei parecer o menos desesperado possível...

-A secretaria do meu pai esta tendo um bebê de sete meses de gestação neste momento e eu vou ter que ir cobrir ela... - eu ouvi alguém ao fundo dizer "São essas as malas Bella"...  
-São sim Jacob, pode levar - a voz saiu meio abafada, acho que ela tentou esconder - eu vou ter que fazer uma mágica pra voltar no sábado...  
-Péra ai, o moleque vai junto?  
-Que moleque?  
-O tal de Jacob. - e o quê que você tem a ver com isso? Era a resposta que eu merecia.  
- ele vai junto com o pai dele, mas eu quero falar de outra coisa com você.  
-Eu sei, tudo bem, eu estava brincando com o negocio dos meus rins.  
-É, eu imaginei, mas não é isso.  
-O que é então?  
-Alice pediu pra te convidar pra uma festa que ela vai fazer sábado. O noivado dela com o Jasper pra ser mais exata.  
-NOIVADO? - ta, talvez eu tenha gritado.  
-É, minha mãe já tomou dois antiácidos e ainda não parece recuperada.  
-E por que ela mesma não me ligou?  
-Ela acha que se eu pedir e mais fácil de você aceitar lembra?  
-E por que ela quer que eu vá?  
-Alice acha você maravilhosamente lindo - ela não parecia concordar - e gosta de pessoas bonitas em sua festa - esse argumento me decepcionou - e eu gostaria que você fosse também... Amigos vão a festas juntos não? - esse argumento me convenceu.  
-A que horas vai ser?  
-Nove da noite, e você tem que ir de branco, e não me pergunte porque. Você vai ir? - aquilo na voz dela era esperança. Qual é? Ela achava mesmo que eu ia perder?  
-É, talvez eu vá sim, se der eu apareço por lá.  
-Ta. Obrigada, tchau, e me desculpe.  
-Tudo bem, você fica me devendo.  
-Ta, tchau.

**...**

Eu na estava ansioso pra ir? Claro que não, só comprei duas camisas novas naquela semana pra ter opções e porque tinha uma freguesa nova semana que vem. Emmett parecia uma bicha de felicidade porque eu ia a outra festa. Aprecia que queria viver a infância, digo, adolescência que não teve através de mim, não viveu porque foi tonto, fico de quatro pela rose.  
Eu sai de casa uma hora e meia depois do horário que ela falou. E só minha camisa era branca. Calça jeans, eu não queria parecer muito... Desesperado.  
Na entrada eu dei meu nome e entrei sem problemas. Alice morava no sobrado branco, enorme, vizinho da Bella. Nunca imaginei que ela morasse lá. O manobrista pegou a chave do meu cachorrão pra estacioná-lo, sempre me doía o coração fazer isso. Em noivados era costume se levar presente? Eu não sei, mas minhas mãos estavam vazias e eu não estava nem aqui por isso.  
Eu entrei na casa e me colocaram uma taça de champanhe na mão. Alice estava de vestido preto comprido todo recatado e me deu um sorriso tímido quando me viu. O quê que a presença de um Jasper não causava não menina não? Ela se aproximou um pouco de mim.  
-Da ultima vez que eu vi, Bella estava na cozinha, pode lá ir falar com ela se quiser.  
-Obrigada - eu levantei um pouco a taça pra ela... - parabéns pelo casamento...  
-Ah, depois eu te conto os detalhes escabrosos.  
Aquele sorriso, aquela sim era a Alice que eu conhecia.  
Eu olhei em volta, a cozinha devia ser por ali, eu cheguei à porta e o que eu estava vendo ali me deixou... Parado, bobo, revoltado, bravo.

Aquele Jacob encostado no balcão da cozinha e ela no meio das pernas dele, mas o que diabos ela pensava que tava fazendo? Porque pro irmão dela eu sou o namorado dela!  
Eu pensei que quando ela me visse ali, ia assustar, afastar ele rápido, mas não, continuou com aquele sorriso tonto e ele pegando a mão dela.  
-Posso falar com você? - eu disse me aproximando...  
Ela falou alguma coisa numa voz baixa pra ele que riu, mas saiu, não olhou pra mim, sorte a dele, aqui não teriam seguranças pra salvar ele. Eu olhei pra ela, de jeans e camisa branca, cabelo preso no alto da cabeça e sombra preta. Ela não estava tão mulherão como da ultima vez, mas estava linda, eu fiquei olhando pra ela e me encostei-me ao balcão, ela fez o mesmo e encostou do meu lado.  
-Algum problema? - estava escrito na minha testa...  
-Você não me disse uma, digo, duas vezes que não gostava desse cara?  
-Jacob? Não, eu disse que ele me dava nos nervos não que não gostava dele - eu fiquei quieto esperando ela prosseguir - Jacob ate que é legal sabe, ele faz bem pro meu ego, sabe dizer o que uma garota quer ouvir.  
Eu mexi os ombros, um moleque daquele sabe xavecar? Ta bom.  
-Eu também sei dizer o que uma mulher gosta de ouvir - eu a vi se virando pra mim, cruzando os braços.  
-Ah é? Como o que, por exemplo?  
Ta bom, hora de brincar um pouquinho, eu me virei ficando de frente pra ela. Colocando um braço de cada lado aproximando meu rosto.  
-Tem um banheiro vazio lá em cima e eu sei de algumas maneiras de usá-lo.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela passou por todo aquele processo de embobecimento, mas logo estava rindo de novo... Rindo. Porque ela nunca tinha a reação que eu esperava? Olhei meio torto pra ela, e o era não minha testa que o "seu demente" estava... E ela não parava mais de rir.  
-Edward, isso - ela deu uma parada pra rir mais um pouquinho se controlando - isso pode ate ser o que um mulherão gosta de ouvir, não uma garota.  
-O que? - sobre o que ela estava falando? Será que era agora que ela me contava que era gay.  
-Será que você não sabe? Isso pode ate ser o que uma MULHER quer ouvir, não uma garota...  
Tinha um risinho na cara que eu não estava gostando nem um pouco.  
-Ah não... E qual a diferença? - meus braços ainda estavam em volta dela, ela parecia minimamente incomodada com aquilo.  
-Uma mulher quer ouvir galanteios... Quer que você chegue bem. Perto. Dela. - ela colocou a boca dela próxima a minha, o olhar colado ao meu... - e diga que acha muito sexy a forma como ela morde o lábio inferior quando esta nervosa.  
Ta, eu achei que era minha vez de deixar ela boba, mas ela tomou conta. Ela conseguiu me deixar sem fala por um momento, ou dois, ou até agora, ela pegou a minha taça de cima do balcão e ergueu pra mim.  
-Agente se vê por ai - e deu um gole, eu fiquei olhando ela sair.  
Eu já tinha visto muitas garotas de jeans branco... Então por que isso estava chamando tanta atenção? E desde quando eu falo tanto comigo mesmo? Bah, eu preciso de uma bebida, ela fez o favor de roubar a minha.

Eu estava circulando sozinho, porque a pessoa que me convidou me deixou _chocado_ e desapareceu e a anfitriã estava ocupada conversando com um monte de gente de cem anos. Como podia haver tanto velho em um noivado só?  
Eu ia me virando pra ir pro outro lado e dei de cara com o Jasper. Alguém conhecido, finalmente.  
-Oh, cunhadinho, como está? - porque cunhadinho? Ele não era nem 5 cm mais alto que eu... - Bella me contou sobre a briga de vocês, mas não se preocupe, ela tem um gênio difícil, mas você agüenta.  
Eu apenas sorria, pelo visto ela tinha cumprido a promessa, "terminou comigo", e o que eu dizia agora?  
-É... Talvez tenha sido apenas TPM - que foi? que mais podia dizer?  
-Olha só quem esta aqui, o segurança da Bella.  
-O que? - Jasper parecia confuso...  
-Ele não se conforma porque perdeu Bella pra mim na festa dela.  
-Ah, então foi você que dispensou ele? - Jasper olhou pro Jacob, tirando sarro dele - Meus parabéns cara, eu sou seu fã, aquilo foi uma jogada de mestre.  
Ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei, olhando pro Jacob com cara de "_Tira uma foto, pra lembrar pra sempre do momento em que você perdeu_".  
-De quem é que vocês estão falando tão alegremente? - Alice chegou abraçando Jasper - Porque homem quando junta mais de um, não sai coisa boa...  
-Eu estava aqui me lembrando do Jacob choramingando porque um cara estranho deu um perdido nele na festa da Bella, não sabia que tinha sido ele.  
Ele? Eu já namorava a irmã dele a uma semana, já não era pra ele saber meu nome?  
-É... - Alice desviou o olhar do meu - Vem amor quero te apresentar uma pessoa - ela ia saindo e se voltou pra mim - Edward? Pode ir por aquela porta ali, e dizer pra Bella que se ela não sair já daquela biblioteca eu vou pessoalmente com uma machado buscá-la?

-Claro - eu respondi com um sorriso educado, eu não queria mais fica ali naquela festa cheia de gente estranha mesma.  
Eu ia saindo quando Jacob pegou duas taças de uma bandeja e me passou uma.  
-"Mmm, Edward" - ele disse rindo e imitando a voz da Alice - Pode me fazer um favor também? Diga pra Bella que a nécessaire que ela esqueceu no meu quarto lá no hotel esta no quarto da Alice. Diga que aquela coisinha esta lá dentro também, eu estou indo embora.  
Ele me passou um riso vencedor e se afastou. E eu bebi o champanhe num gole só, peguei outra taça e mandei pra baixo. _O QUE DIABOS AQUELE GAROTO QUERIA DIZER?

* * *

_**Tem mais alguem com raiva do Jake que nem eu? UIAHSIUASHIAUSHAIUSH. Meus amores, vou explicar minha demora com uma palavra, irmã. minha cruz pessoal --'. Tem muita gente me perguntando quantos capítulos tem essa história e aqui vai a resposta: eu não tenho idéia. juro que vou tentar averiguar isso :), e manterei vocês informadas do aproximamento do final, porém... muita coisa ainda vai acontecer *-*. Os beijos desse capítulo vão pra:**__**nanamaia, Lolitta, Alline Viana, BabyLizzie, Lily A. Cullen, Jessika Sant'Iago, Marianne S. Denali, Leticia G., Gabriella Swan, Vitoria Sheba, C-Bellinha, kika cullen, Mih Brandon Cullen.**

**EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊS SÃO ESPETACULARES?

* * *

**

**Recadinho da nossa escritora linda e maravilhosa Alice:**

_Passando pra ver como esta meu bb *_*. eh estranho, mas eu leio cada cap novo que e colocado aqi, ahuahaa, ja sei esa historia decor, mas eu amo tanto, que nem acredito q saiu de mim... hauahhaua.. gora flnd serio, bjus pra k, q esta postando aki, bjus pras garotas q dao reviews pra ela ahuha, eu como ninguem sei que respostas sao o combustivel q nos movimentam auahuaha... bjus garotas, enjoy._

(endereço da página dela: .net/u/1976149/Alice_Maria)

_

* * *

_

**QUERO REVIEWS PRO PRÓXIMO, betar esses imeeeeeeensos capítulos dá um trabalho *-*. amo essas história, amo a alice e amo vocês :***


	10. Capítulo 9

**Presentinho pra vocês *-***

* * *

Eu entrei na porta que Alice me falou. Fiquei meio assustado, eu não imaginava entrar num cômodo tão grande quando ela disse biblioteca ela não brincou não. O lugar era enorme. Prateleiras repletas de livros pelas paredes, eu olhei em volta e achei Bella no auto de uma escada recolocando algum livro no lugar. Jacob era um pirralho estranho com voz de bicha, por que eu não podia ter meu pedaço também?  
Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.  
-Então você me achou?  
-Quero falar com você... - eu disse seco, estava bravo, não sei por quê. Tá, eu sabia muito bem o porquê.  
-Eu já desço já.  
E por que esperar ela vir, se eu podia ir ate ela? Eu fui ate a escada e comecei a subir. Ela só me percebeu quando eu já estava colado nas costas dela.  
-Oh. Que isso? - ela virou o rosto pra me olhar - Você andou bebendo de novo...

Eu não respondi. Quando ela se virou pra terminar de arrumar o livro eu mordi o pescoço dela, levemente, eu queria deixar arrepios, não marcas. Deu certo, os ombros dela se encolheram.  
-Edward, dá pra você parar?  
-Qual é? Jacob teve um pedaço inteiro na viagem de vocês, eu só estou querendo tirar uma lasquinha - eu disse abraçando a cintura dela com um braço.  
Ela tirou o meu braço de lá e virou meio corpo pra mim. Eu tive que descer um degrau senão ela me derrubava. Ela estava com os olhos marejados, havia muita raiva neles. Fiz cagada...  
-Saia daqui agora - ela disse entre os dentes.  
Ela não parecia estar brincando... Então fiz o que ela disse, esperou eu chegar ao chão pra descer também.  
Ela tentou ir pra porta, mas eu entrei na frente. Eu vim aqui pra ter um tempo com ela, não pra brigar, não podia deixar que saísse assim...  
-Bella me desculpe, eu não - eu coloquei as mãos nos braços dela, mas ela se afastou bruscamente.  
-Não me toque - uma lagrima escapou dos olhos dela...  
-Bella, eu não... - eu tentei chegar perto dela novamente com uma mão em seu braço, mas ela se afastou novamente...  
-Você não ouviu? Não quero que coloque suas mãos em mim.  
Ela estava com raiva. _Ela estava linda_. Estava com os olhos brilhantes, aquilo mexia comigo. Como a fazer perceber que eu não queria brigar? Eu não queria, mas fui obrigado.  
-Sem mãos? - eu levantei minhas mãos pra mostrar e levantei uma sobrancelha também. Achei com o tempo aquilo fosse perder a força, mas lá estava a boca branca dela pra me mostrar que não.

Eu olhei pra ela como um _predador_, avançando lentamente, enquanto ela se afastava.  
-Sim - a voz dela saiu meio confusa.  
-Isso é um desafio? - eu dei meu sorriso pra ela.  
Ela ainda se afastava...  
-Edward... - ela tentou dizer aquilo como uma advertência... Mas acabou saindo como um suspiro.  
E então eu encurralei ela contra a estante de livros, ela não parecia quere dizer mais nada.  
-Sem mãos hein? Bem... Certo, se é assim que deseja, mas existem muitos outros.  
beijá-la foi inevitável, eu nunca havia seduzido, eu sabia que as minhas clientes estavam sempre dispostas a me dar qualquer coisa... A emoção de convencer a pessoa a aceitar era... Era _excepcional_. Ela virou o rosto pra direita, mas eu a alcancei, ela tentou se debater, mas eu a fiz se acalmar beijando levemente seu pescoço. Eu beijei seus lábios e ela já não parecia tão arredia, mas minhas mãos continuavam espalmadas na parede, minha língua entrou na boca dela e agora ela correspondia a meus beijos. Havia uma veia latente em seu pescoço, eu a beijei ali também.  
-Você sabia que há muitas formas de se exitar uma mulher Bella? - eu murmurei contra o seu pescoço - muitas maneiras de se acariciar sem tocar.  
Eu beijei ela novamente ela tentou impedir novamente, mas eu fui mais firme. Eu a obriguei a me aceitar. Eu colei meu corpo ao dela pra que ela sentisse que eu poderia ser muito melhor que um pirralho, _que __tudo__ o que ela poderia precisar estava em mim_. Eu mordi seu pescoço e ela se contorceu mais forte e enterrou suas mãos no meu cabelo.  
-Não - eu disse afastando suas mãos de mim... – sem mãos Bella, você fez as regras.

Ela fez uma cara de mártir. Ela merecia sofrer um pouquinho.  
-Seu jogo, suas regras. Você quis assim.  
-Você e muito mal.  
Ela fez um bico tão lindo que tive que beijar sorrindo. Eu não agüentava judiar dela por muito tempo, eu admito, eu a abracei afundando minha cabeça na curva de seus ombros.  
-Me perdoe, eu só percebi a bobagem que disse depois que ela já havia saído da minha boca.  
-Tudo bem, eu estava pensando agora a pouco que provavelmente Jacob te disse alguma besteira que fez você pensar assim.  
-Mentirosa - ela olhou com uma cara estranha pra mim - Agora a pouco você estava me beijando e você não consegue pensar quando meus lábios estão tão perto de você.

- Sabia que sua modéstia e o que mais me atrai em você?  
-Eu desconfiei desde o principio - eu a abracei mais forte - o que mais em mim atrai você? - ela ficou vermelha.  
-O modo como fica bobo quando ingere álcool?  
-Eu não sou bobo - eu acho que fiz beiço - Você me acha bobo?  
-Eu acho você muito bobo - ela apertou MESMO minha bochecha? - Agora me diga o que é que aquele cachorro do Jacob falou pra você me encoxar daquele jeito?  
-Aquilo não é importante e eu juro que ainda quebro aquele nariz achatado.  
-Você não vai quebrar o nariz de ninguém - ela disse seria, com um dedo no meu peito - e me interessa sim, porque eu quero saber se eu mesma não vou querer quebrar o nariz dele.  
Ah droga. Eu não queria falar, não queria porque eu tava com medo de que ela colocasse a mão na testa e dissesse 'é mesmo, eu me esqueci dela na noite em que passei com ele, falando nisso, ele falou alguma coisa sobre a minha calcinha? Porque no dia eu não achei'. Eu não queria ouvir isso dela e eu não poderia fazer nada se ouvisse. Nada.  
-Ele disse que... A nécessaire que você esqueceu no quarto dele está no quarto da Alice - tah, eu tinha mesmo que dizer o resto? - e...que aquele negócinho está também...  
Ela não respondeu. Ficou espantada, depois confusa, depois brava. Muito brava.

-E você foi logo achando que eu me joguei na cama dele?  
-Me desculpe - eu me afundei nos ombros dela novamente - como você disse, eu fico meio bobo quando tenho álcool nas idéias.  
-Ta - não parecia que ela tinha me perdoado - Mas só pra você saber, eu fiquei a viagem inteira dentro de um quarto com um homem 32 anos mais velho que eu, e ao mesmo tempo meu pai, chefe e torcedor fanático do palmeiras que tinha perdido um jogo... Não tive tempo de visitar o quarto de ninguém.  
-Eu sei que isso não e da minha conta.  
-Eu sei que não é, mas eu não gosto que pensem que sou... Algo que não sou - as últimas palavras foram só um suspiro.  
Agente ficou quieto por um tempo, ela tentou se soltar de mim então.  
-Ta, me dá mais um beijinho então que agente sai daqui.  
-Eu não vou dar beijinho nenhum. Amigos não ficam se beijando o tempo todo - ela disse me repreendendo.  
-Amigos saem juntos de fim de semana, e eu passei meu sábado e domingo sozinho - eu resmunguei, eu ficava muito resmungão quando estava bêbado.  
-Ah, me desculpe se minha vida não se resume a você e a te fazer companhia - será que ela se importaria em providenciar isso?... Soava bem pra mim...  
-Vamos Bella - eu a abracei mais forte, enquanto ela me empurrava. - só um beijinho de boa noite.  
-Não, e tire essas mãos cheias de dedos de cima de mim. Sem mãos lembra? Você aceitou as regras.  
-Ah, você vai querer segui-las então.  
-Vou - ela disse com um sorriso torto - pelo menos ate agente sair por aquela porta...

-Você pediu - eu a soltei e dei um paço de distancia - você vai sentir falta das minhas mãos.  
-Veremos quem vai sentir falta primeiro... - ela disse indo pra porta, ela geralmente não rebolava tanto pra andar.

Eu saí pra festa e ela estava falando alguma coisa com o Jasper que mexia a cabeça dizendo que sim, ele deu um peteleco na cabeça dela brincando, e ela puxou o cabelo dele, e Alice o salvou de tomar uma taça de champanhe na cara. Bella falou alguma coisa pra ela, Alice não pareceu ter gostado muito, estava fazendo aquela cara de falsa mártir pra ela. Seria falta de educação chegar mais perto pra ver o que estava acontecendo?  
Ela estava saindo pela porta então... O que? Ela estava indo embora e nem me avisa?... Puxa, eu não devo ser nada pra ela mesmo. Efeitos causados pelo álcool no Edward: resmungo e sentimentalismo, bem, já que eu já estava ferrado, que mal fazia mais uma tacinha?. Eu bebi uma taça rapidinho e fui atrás dela, não por nada, só pra dizer tchau.  
Ela estava sorrindo pro cara que abria o portão pra ela, ótimo, agora eu ia competir com o porteiro, como a decadência assola um homem não?  
Eu a alcancei, ela já estava em frente ao portão de sua casa.  
-Bella - eu gritei pra que ela não entrasse.  
Ela esperou, mas eu esperei chegar mais perto pra falar alguma coisa... o que eu ia falar?  
-Acho que eu não posso te oferecer uma carona ate em casa né?  
Ela ficou parada, olhando pra mim, pro portão, pra mim, pro portão. Olha o "seu demente" ali na testa dela! Já estava com saudade dele...

-Hein? - foi só o que ela disse...  
Eu cruzei o braço e tentei me encostar ao portão pra fazer charme, mas não deu certo. o portão estava aberto e andou quando eu encostei e então a calçada estava na minha frente e sob as minhas mãos, é, talvez hoje eu tenha exagerado um pouco.  
-Meu Deus Edward por que e que você bebe tanto hein?  
Por que é que eu andava bebendo tanto? Eu sei por que...  
-Porque - estava difícil pra falar, minha boca não se movimentava direito - eu gosto mais da forma como meus olhos te vêem quando há álcool na frente deles.  
-Seu demente - e dessa vez isso realmente saiu da boca dela.  
-Eu não sou demente, sou um homem alcoolizado, é diferente.  
-Nossa, agora isso fez muito sentido - ela me olhou estranho - garoto qual seu problema hein?  
Esse era o problema, ela não podia me chamar de garoto, eu era o mais velho aqui, ela se parecia com minhas clientes quando falava assim comigo. Quando eu finalmente conheço uma garota mais nova que me desperte interesse e eu acho que vou usar um pouco da minha maturidade ela é a adolescente mais madura que eu já vi na minha vida.  
-Meu... Problema - vai, e só falar, você consegue - é que eu não sei como eu vou ir pra casa - eu dei um sorriso torto, ela ia ter que me deixar dormir lá, não ia ter jeito. Eu comecei a me levantar e ela teve que me ajudar.  
-Não se preocupe, eu dou jeito nisso - ela disse  
-Ta, aonde eu vou dormir então? - eu disse entrando na casa dela  
-Ow, ow, onde você pensa que vai? - ela disse me segurando e quase me derrubando de novo  
-Não vai me chamar pra dormir na sua casa?  
-Claro que não - ela parecia surpresa com o que eu disse  
-Como você vai dar um jeito então?  
-Vincent - o que? Ela ia me fazer dormir com o Vincent? - ele está trabalhando aqui de segurança, peço pra ele te levar e voltar de carro. ele é meu amigo.  
-Ah, ta bom.  
Eu comecei a andar, mas parecia que a calçada estava tremendo, então ela veio me ajudar, me abraçando pela cintura.  
-Pensei que não fosse mais me tocar - eu disse sorrindo  
-Vou esperar até você ser auto suficiente novamente pra começar  
-Você adora uma desculpa pra pegar em mim  
-E você não perde a oportunidade de dizer uma gracinha  
Ela me enfiou dentro do carro como um saco de pão, não me deu mesmo um beijo de tchau e pediu pra Vincent tomar cuidado com o carro porque eu era estranhamente obsessivo com ele, era bom mesmo que ele soubesse...

Eu sabia que eu estava com dor de cabeça, mas eu não queria acreditar. Não, de novo não, e eu não tinha remédio. Ah droga, será que domingo abre drogaria? Porque eu juro que vou comprar um frasco com mil comprimidos. Que falta me faz morar com a tia Esme...  
"Oh it´s something about, Just something about the way she moved..."  
Celular a uma hora dessas? Merda... Emmett, o que eu precisava pra completar meu dia era um encontro com uma coroa em pleno domingo.  
-Edward?  
-Não, sra Montgomery  
-É, depois de sete anos sem sair, você ta enfiando o pé na jaca hein mano. Que voz de ressaca...  
-Enfiando o pé na jaca Emmett? De onde você tirou essa agora?  
-Ah, esquece. Você acordou de mau humor só pra variar, como foi a festa ontem?  
-Foi boa, mas acho que bebi um pouco demais.  
-Você ta me surpreendo mesmo mano, nunca tinha visto você beber álcool.  
-É, muitas coisas andam surpreendendo.  
-Ta, enfim, achei uma academia nova pra você. Semana que vem você tem encontros de segunda ate quinta feira, to deixando o fim de semana livre pra tu poder ficar com sua garota.  
-Ta, obrigada... - mas ela tem uma vida que praticamente não me inclui.  
-E quando eu vou conhecer ela?  
-Nunca... - é capaz de ele mesmo me processar por pedofilia.  
-Por quê?  
-Pra você roubar? Como você fez com a Melinda?  
-Ah, não vem com essa historia de Melinda de novo. Ela beijava mal, nem valeu a pena...  
-Mas eu ainda não vou te apresentar ela  
-Qual é cara? Eu estou ansioso pra saber quem derreteu seu coração de gelo.  
-Emmett, você esta falando igual às velhas da academia já - eu disse entediado...  
-Então... Falando em academia, anote o endereço ai...  
Eu anotei, era perto da faculdade, aquilo era bom, ia me poupar tempo.

-Você precisa pegar seu atestado e declaração de condicionamento físico pra eles poderem fazer seu programa de exercícios certo lá.  
-Certo papai, mais alguma coisa?  
-Acho que não. Bem, minha mãe esta chegando daqui a umas duas semanas de viagem, mas isso não significa nada tendo em vista que daqui a três ela vai sair de novo provavelmente.  
-Será que ainda há lugares que eles não conheceram?  
-Eu nem imagino, mas você devia apresentar a sua garota pra ela, Esme ia ficar muito feliz.  
-Se contente com a Melinda Emmett.  
-Credo cara, você nunca vai esquece isso mesmo não? Tchau...  
-Não, eu não vou. Tchau.

Falar de Melinda me fez lembrar... Cada vez que eu me apaixonava na adolescência eu tinha surtos horríveis de dor de cabeça, parecia um aviso do meu subconsciente de que lá vem merda. Eu sempre gamava nas garotas erradas, mas essa dor de cabeça não tinha nada a ver com isso... Tinha a ver com champanhe, álcool.  
Certo, o que eu ia fazer com minha dor de cabeça então? Eu podia pedir ajuda, hoje era domingo, já eram onze da manha. Todos já deviam ter acordado. Eu disquei o numero dela (é eu decorei), mas só tenho dois números pra onde ligar. Isso facilitou as coisas, ela atendeu, a voz não perecia sonolenta.  
-Quais as chances de você trazer um remédio pra dor de cabeça aqui na minha casa?  
-Sabendo que eu não sei onde você mora e que eu estou trabalhando no momento, acho que bem poucas.  
-Você é má - eu disse bravo.  
-E você é folgado - ela disse rindo.  
Silencio constrangedor agora, não gosto dele.  
-Você sabia que eu continuo comendo em restaurantes em todas as refeições?

-Me desculpe Edward, eu tinha me esquecido - lógico que ela esqueceu, não era ela que tinha que descer na padaria ate pra tomar um café.  
Eu estava esperando ela dizer alguma coisa, marcar um dia, nada. Oh garota difícil, será que tudo tinha que partir de mim?  
-Você vai trabalhar o dia todo hoje? Isso é exploração infantil sabia?  
-Eu não vou trabalhar o dia todo hoje. E eu trabalho tanto porque eu quero, ninguém me obriga...  
Lógico que ela trabalhava porque gostava. ela era a "perfeitinha" não era?  
-Agente pode fazer as compras hoje se você quiser.  
Isso era isso que eu queria ouvir.  
-Pode ser, eu acho que não vou fazer nada.  
-Então me encontre no Carrefour do centro, as Cinco da tarde, está bem?  
-Ta bem, o remédio nem pensar então né?  
-Não, eu já disse, tenho uma vida alem de você... - _por__enquanto__..._  
-Eu te encontro lá então... Beijos.  
-Tchau...  
E eu fiquei no vácuo... De novo.

Vinte minutos antes da hora combinada eu já estava lá, eu coloquei uma regata branca, as senhoras da academia adoravam, pelo menos me deixava mais novo e eu não ia parecer o tio fazendo compras com a sobrinha. Eu vi um carro prata com ela dirigindo. Pensei que dirigir com 16 era proibido nesse país... Até que ela dirigia bem pra uma garota. Ela estacionou e ficou lá, ela chegou adiantada também. Eu desci do meu carro e fui encontrar ela, ela estava retocando o batom, eu me abaixei na janela dela.  
-Isso tudo é pra me ver?  
-Ah que legal, você bebe durante a tarde agora também? - ela disse guardando o batom e pegando a bolsa, eu me afastei pra ela sair do carro.  
-Você faz um julgamento muito errado a meu respeito.  
-E você precisa de uma boa dose de humildade.  
-Você tem dezesseis, o que esta fazendo dirigindo um carro?  
-Eu já te expliquei as vantagens da alta sociedade.  
Eu não respondi. Já chega de discussões inúteis por enquanto, mas eu tenho que dizer... Adorava minhas discussões inúteis com ela. Ela começou a andar e eu só a segui, peguei um carrinho como mandou e entrei.  
-Bem, acho que nos vamos direto pra sessão de congelados né?  
-O que? - pelo visto falei besteira de novo - se fosse pra comprar congelados eu ficaria em casa.  
-Nos vamos comprar o que então?  
-O que todo homem solteiro precisa: arroz parborizado, ovos, batata, carne moída...  
Eu olhei pra ela como se ela fosse um alien. Quem disse que um homem solteiro precisa dessas coisas?  
-Explique - eu disse cruzando os braços e parando o carinho.  
-Arroz parborizado, porque é um tipo de arroz que se você colocar muita água ele não fica papa, fica muito bom, ovos pelo óbvio, porque ele permite muitas variedades, batata por causa das vitaminas e pela facilidade de preparar e carne moída e uma variedade de carne muito fácil de manejar... - parecia que ela estava falando de mecânica e não culinária.

Ela colocou todas essas coisas no meu carrinho, e depois pegou café instantâneo, caixa de leite, file de frango, queijo, salsicha? Molho shoyu? Meu Deus perdoe-a, ela não sabe o que faz.  
-Acho que agora agente pode ir pra parte de limpeza?  
-Mas e os biscoitos? As batas fritas congeladas? E os bolos prontos?  
-Você sabe que esta parecendo uma criança de dois anos falando isso né?  
-Eu imaginei que fazer compras em supermercado fosse outra coisa.  
-E quantos anos você tinha quando fez a última? Oito? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha, eu estava sendo ridículo...  
-Não precisa disso, tem uma empregada que limpa meu apartamento uma vez por semana... - eu disse enquanto ela pegava uma caixa azul.  
-E com o que ela lava suas roupas?  
-Ela não lava minhas roupas, a lavanderia lava.  
-Você leva todas as suas roupas pra lavar em uma lavanderia? - ela parecia chocada.  
-É, por quê?  
-Você não disse que queria economizar pra trabalhar menos? Lavar as próprias roupas e um começo.  
-Bella, eu não sirvo pra isso eu...  
-Você não tem maquina?  
-Tenho...  
-Então e simples, elas saem quase secas, e você só manda passar...

Pegamos tudo o que ela disse que era necessário e estávamos esperando na fila. Nossa, aquilo era enorme, eu nunca tinha entrado ali e já tinha inaugurado a quanto tempo? Uns quatro anos eu acho, eu andava meio por fora.  
-Você esta parecendo uma criança na Disney olhando as coisas assim... - ela disse sorrindo.  
-Eu nunca entrei em um mercado tão grande, você acredita?  
-Nunca? - ela parecia não estar acreditando.  
-Eu não teria porque mentir sobre isso.  
-Você não sai com garotas, não freqüenta baladas, sua vida se resume a que então?  
-Até ontem, eu trabalhava todos os dias menos domingo, fazia academia durante a tarde, assistia um filme e só isso.  
-E o que mudou desde ontem? - eu sabia o que ela queria arrancar de mim, nana-nina-não.  
-Não foi bem ontem... Mês passado eu comecei na faculdade, estou tentando melhorar as coisas...  
Ela ficou calada, pensei que o assunto havia se encerrado.  
-Você não sente falta? Sabe... Sair, beijar na boca sem compromisso, tomar um porre com os amigos, eu sei lá...  
Não deu pra eu responder por que chegou a nossa vez de passar as compras no caixa, 189,90. Wow, comida caseira é cara. Eu paguei tudo, enquanto íamos pro carro guardar as coisas eu respondi pra ela.  
-Eu não tinha como sentir falta do que eu nunca conheci. Meus amigos foram todos morar fora do país, Emmett se casou cedo, minha vida social como sair com mulheres era minha profissão. Não tinha como ter uma namorada, por exemplo, não tinha tempo...

-Ainda não tem como você ter uma namorada - ela disse parando em frente ao porta malas do meu carro.  
-E por que não? - eu disse enquanto abria a porta e começava a guardar as coisas...  
-Eu não consigo imaginar uma garota que aceitaria seu trabalho numa boa - ela não estava me criticando... Estava só falando.  
-Eu conheço muitas... - eu disse balançando os ombros, mas ela pelo visto não aceitaria.  
-Sério? - ela estava chocada com o queixo caído - Garotas que namorariam você, mesmo transando com outras mulheres?  
-Eu conheço muitas que dariam tudo por uma noite, quanto mais por tantas que uma namorada teria direito.  
Ela não falou nada por um tempo, parecia estar pensando na possibilidade daquilo ser verdade.  
-Você fala de você mesmo, como se fosse um premio pra elas - ela disse confusa... - você precisa treinar mais a modéstia, lembra?  
-Não é falta de modéstia Bella - eu disse fechando a porta depois de colocar tudo - é só a constatação de uma realidade. Eu sou gostoso o que posso fazer?  
Ela não respondeu, só deu uma risadinha balançando a cabeça, ela parecia não entender aquilo...  
-Você não entende essa coisa de desejo porque ainda e muito nova.  
-Entendo de fidelidade e amor próprio, e isso não existe em uma garota que aceita tais circunstâncias.  
Eu dei um sorriso torto pra ela. E agora? Ela ia pra minha casa me ensinar a cozinhar?  
-Você segue meu carro que eu vou te levar pra jantar - e quem disse isso foi ela, não eu.  
-Você vai me levar pra jantar?

-É, mmm - ela já estava engolindo em seco, eu congelei minha expressão, queria ver quanto tempo aquele encantamento poderia durar.  
Enquanto minha sobrancelha estava arqueada, ela estava calada, eu me aproximei dos lábios dela, os beijei uma vez e ela deu um passo pra trás. e eu dei um pra frente e beijei seus lábios novamente, mais demorado dessa vez, aproveitando pra escutar meu coração se acelerando. Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura dela que pareceu voltar a si se afastando e tirando minhas mãos de lá.  
-Edward não - foi só um sussurro...  
-Por que não?  
Ela não respondeu, só se afastou e abriu a porta do carro, eu estava começando a sentir o gosto da frustração também, não era bom.  
Eu não sabia se ela ainda queria jantar, mas eu segui ela mesmo assim. Ela parou na frente de um restaurante e estacionou e eu também, ela me esperou na porta, eu cheguei ao lado dela e ela não disse nada, não olhou pra mim, só entrou. Oh cara, para de fazer cagada.  
Agente ficou numa mesa legal, dava pra ver a rua, tinha uma janela que deixava a mesa bem arejada, ela estava concentrada no cardápio  
-Me desculpe - eu não queria que por isso ela me ignorasse o resto do tempo.  
-Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sempre peço file com molho branco, se você quiser provar é maravilhoso.  
-Tudo bem, pode ser. - eu não estava com fome, não mais.  
Ela fez os pedidos e pediu um tipo especifico de vinho também.  
-Taça ou garrafa?  
-Duas taças, por favor.  
Eu olhei pra ela, só uma taça?  
-Não vem não mocinho, não vai encher a cara hoje também não... - eu dei risada da cara de "mamãe" dela, aquilo era uma piada, quer dizer que tinha me perdoado.  
-Esse é um lugar legal... - eu disse olhando em volta.  
-Eu gosto muito daqui.

E então ela tirou um caderno e uma caneta da bolsa e começou a escrever. A comida chegou. ela comia um pouco as vezes, fazia um comentário qualquer e voltava a escrever. Era só o que me faltava, eu estava sendo trocado por um caderno agora? Agente já tinha tomado o café e ela ainda escrevia, a conta chegou, ela pagou, e o caderno ficou. Aff, queria ver se ela faria isso pra aquele Jacob...  
Ela guardou o caderno então e se levantou e eu acompanhei ela. Agora devia ser umas oito da noite ou algo assim. Eu fui com ela ate o carro dela e ela me entregou um monte de folhas que havia escrito. Meu deus, será que eram cartas de amor se declarando? Merda, essa não...  
-Eu pensei em te dar um caderno de receitas, mas - ela me olhou de cima a baixo - você é homem, acho que não serviria. Então eu escrevi algumas receitas aqui. Eu tentei ser o mais clara possível e nenhuma delas corre risco de ficar ruim, só com ma aparência... - ela deu uma parada, esperando eu falar alguma coisa, então ela estava ate agora escrevendo receitas pra mim?

-Você podia ir jantar lá em casa amanha pra ver como eu me saio e pra apagar algum eventual incêndio.  
-Mmm... É que... Não vai dar Edward... - ela parecia constrangida.  
-Bella se for por causa... Eu não vou fazer... Eu respeito você... E eu nunca...  
-Ei, calma - ela ergueu as mãos - eu não estou te acusando de estuprador, e só que meu pai ainda não encontrou uma substituta pra secretaria ainda e ela vai ter seis meses de licença agora, minha semana vai ser um pouco cheia então.  
-Claro, agente pode marcar outro dia então.  
-Claro - ela deu um sorriso educado.  
-Bem, obrigada pela companhia nas compras e pelas receitas, você deve estar com dor nas mãos.  
-Imagine foi um prazer te ajudar.  
"Foi um prazer te ajudar", parecia uma máquina falando, eu merecia isso por ter dado um beijinho nela? Estávamos no meio de uma despedida eu percebi, eu odeio despedida. E eu não sabia quando ia ver ela de novo.  
-Eu tenho que ir agora - ela se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto, eu olhei em seus olhos... Haviam lágrimas ali.  
-Você esta chorando? - eu perguntei passando um dedo pelo rosto dela.  
-Não, só pensando... - ela virou o rosto tentando se esconder.  
-Eu já disse, você pensa demais... - eu tentei brincar, ela parecia triste de repente. Eu me aproximei dela e ela não recuou, eu passei minha mão por seus cabelos, estavam mais enrolados hoje.  
-Você é especial pra mim... - eu não sei por que, mas tinha que dizer isso pra ela.  
-Você também é pra mim... - uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela...  
-Não parece - eu disse sorrindo - você diz que vai ficar uma semana inteira longe de mim como se fosse uma hora...  
-Isso é algo que eu não posso mudar. Às vezes e melhor aceitar o inaceitável do que lutar, nunca se sabe quais serão as conseqüências.  
Ta, agora ela estava me deixando confuso... Como agente chegou num ponto tão profundo e filosófico?  
-Eu não concordo, lutar e sempre a melhor escolha.  
-Nem sempre - e uma última lágrima rolou e ela limpou-a, tentando se controlar... - me desculpe, e que eu... Estou com alguns problemas e eu estou descontando em você - ela pegou a chave do carro na bolsa - Tchau...  
Ela não me deu tempo de responder. Enquanto eu fiquei em pé ali ela foi embora. Que garota _estranha_... Uma hora me dando receitas culinárias e na outra chorando.

* * *

**Presentinho porquê? Poque esse capítulo é simplismente o dobro do primeiro, por exemplo, e eu postei dois dias seguidos. IAHSIUAS. foi porque eu estava em débito, tinha demorado pra postar. Bom meus amores eu tenho uns esclarecimentos pra fazer: eu ainda não descobri quantos capítulos a fic tem e outro é que a história contém detalhes riquíssimos que tornam a história incrível e são esses detalhes que vão fazer a diferença. a alice conseguiu fazer uma história com harmonia do começo ao fim, o que significa que cada capítulo é importante e muita coisa vai se esclarecer. Mas deixando isso pra lá, o que acharam desse capítulo? **_(eu fiquei com inveja da Melinda. Fala sério, Ed e Emmett? que egoísta.)_** BEEEEEEEEIJOSMIL pra vocês e pra alice, amo de verdade. dêem a opinião de vocês, é isso que dá vontade de continuar. Reviews pro próximo :*  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

**SENHORAS E SENHORES, DIVIRTAM-SE COM UM DOS MELHORES CAPÍTULOS DA FIC.**

* * *

Aulas de psicologia é um saco mesmo. Porque tem que ter isso em administração? Alguém me explica, por favor. Eu fui à biblioteca na quarta fazer uns Xerox, e uma tal de Angélica, não, não, Ângela, veio me abordar, era uma daquelas simpatiquinhas, dizendo que uma amiga, Jessica, talvez, me achou bonito.  
-Diz pra ela que isso e normal, mas pra não olhar muito que gasta a minha beleza.  
Eu tentei ser simpático com a menina, afinal não era nela que eu estava dando um fora, era na amiga, porque ela mesma não tinha cara de quem iria me passar uma cantada.  
Na hora do lanche eu comi um sanduíche com bastante carboidrato "como mandava a titia Emmett", como ele sempre dizia : 'coma muito carboidrato, pra ter muita energia, pra fazer muitos exercícios, pra ter muitos músculos, muitas clientes e muito dinheiro'. E depois a Rose diz que eu não penso longe, você vê? Eu comecei em um pedaço de pão e acabei com você rico, eu não queria ser rico, não tinha nada que muito dinheiro pudesse me dar que eu já não tivesse agora. Eu não precisava enriquecer. Só viver. Não com a Jessica, com certeza, eu vi a tal da Angélica dar o recado pra uma garota de cabelo castanho baixinha, uma mariposa com certeza. Espero que desista logo.  
Na sexta, como eu estaria sem fazer nada a noite, decidi fazer uma das receitas mais complicadinhas que Bella colocou no papel.

"Purê recheado"  
Porção para duas pessoas. Coloque três batatas de tamanho médio numa panela e coloque água ate encobri-las, tampe a panela e espere cozinhar por 30 minutos em fogo médio._ (fogo médio? Ela não tinha me ensinado o que era aquilo, enfim, continuando) _quando as batas estiverem totalmente cozidas retire a casca e amasse com um garfo ate virar uma massa homogênea. Use as mãos se necessário para terminar o processo. _(usar as mãos? Ela podia ter me ensinado uma receita mais higiênica)_. Faça a carne moída no molho da receita 3, e num recipiente médio alterne camadas de purê e carne, por cima salpique queijo ralado. Aproveite.

Tinha uma ultima anotação no rodapé: "quando fizer essa receita me chame, pois é a minha preferida"  
Eu poderia chamar ela, mas hoje era sexta, será que já estava livre do trabalho extra? Bem, não custava tentar e ela pediu... Ela teve tanto trabalho pra me escrever as receitas, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... Ta, agora para de arrumar desculpa e liga logo. Meu celular, meu celular. Onde eu o deixei? Ah é, bolso da calça, certo, Bella, send.  
Ela não atendeu, primeira vez que acontece isso.  
-É... Oi bela, aqui e o Edward. Bem, eu fiz hoje o purê que você ensinou e vi escrito que você queria provar, então estou te ligando - isso, agora se puder soar um pouco menos estúpido eu agradeço - se você quiser vir, você me liga e eu te passo meu endereço. Mmm, tchau. Um beijo.  
Putz, deixar recado em secretaria... Isso é uma coisa horrível. Não faço mais isso, nunca mais... Eu esperei uns trinta minutos e nada, então eu liguei de novo, talvez ela não checasse a secretaria. Mas nada. Não atendeu. Eu não deixei mais recados. Eu não estava tão desesperado assim, ainda não...  
Eram umas oito horas quando ela me retornou, a voz dela parecia cansada.

-Oi Edward, como está? - eu já disse como odeio quando ela começa a falar comigo como se fosse uma máquina?  
-Bem, eu te liguei pra lembrar a você que eu ainda estou vivo.  
-Ah, pensei que fosse pra me chamar pra jantar.  
-É, mais ou menos isso.  
-Você já comeu?  
-Ainda não. Eu acabei de chegar, estava fazendo umas coisas... - Eu definitivamente não ia contar pra ela que ainda estava com o estômago roncando esperando se ela viria, não era legal isso.  
-Certo. Passe-me seu endereço então, eu vou ir ai, ver se você faz direito.  
Dizem que eu faço muito bem. Ela tem dezesseis anos cara, pare de usar sua mente maligna com cada palavra que ela diz.  
-Certo, então anote ai.

Ela disse que chegaria em uma hora. Estava meia hora atrasada e ainda não ligou pra dizer se esta chegando. Mulheres. Minhas clientes nunca se atrasavam, tirando a Dri, lógico. Enfim,  
Prato, talher, copo; ela disse que traria a bebida e eu não tinha nem um balde de gelo pra colocar na mesa. Nem mesa eu tinha, era um balcão largo com banquetas altas que dividia a sala da cozinha, eu geralmente comia minha comida de restaurante no sofá e não ali. Não há tanto de que reclamar. Estou começando minha vida culinária agora, achei um milagre ter um recipiente descente pra colocar o purê, culpa da tia Esme, encheu minha casa dessas coisas quando eu me mudei.  
Eu arrumei a mesa da melhor forma que pude, tentei me lembrar dos jantares que tinha em casa nos domingos. Era sempre assim que a mesa estava, Bella era acostumada a muito mais requinte e lógico. Pelas roupas que ela usava eu podia perceber, mas eu não ia fingir ser algo que não era, fingir ter coisas que eu não tinha, se ela era minha amiga, seria da forma como eu sou. A CAMPAINHA. É ela, é ela. Calma. espelho? Espelho? Camisa preta em ordem, zíper do jeans fechado, o cabelo ta um horror, mas eu fico gostoso de qualquer jeito. O que? Não sou eu que digo, são elas... Abri a porta.  
Uau, ela estava de camiseta azul e jeans, mas uau, ela não tinha tantas curvas da primeira vez que a vi. Pelo visto a sombra preta ela usava sempre, pois hoje não era nada especial, mas lá estava ela com os olhos pretos.  
-Ola... - eu disse sorrindo. Foram quatro dias só, mas eu senti falta dela.

-Oi. - ela me deu um beijo no rosto e me mostrou uma garrafa de vinho.  
-Hoje você pode aproveitar, já que não precisa dirigir. - eu pedi pra ela entrar, ela entrou e começou a olhar em volta, parecia surpresa.  
-Desde quando, garotos de programa que moram sozinhos têm quadros de cachorros na parede?  
-Quantas casas de garoto de programa você conhece?  
-Conheço muitas casas de solteiros. - ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha.  
Eu olhei pra baixo, isso era um pouco embaraçoso.  
-Minha tia... Quando eu fui morar sozinho ela cuidou da decoração, dizendo que minha casa ia parecer um lar e não um refúgio de um solteirão, já que ela diz que eu vou ser isso pelo resto da vida.  
-Uau - ela disse tocando uma das telas como se fosse algo precioso ou algo assim - isso é um pouco drástico não? Solteiro pelo resto da vida - ela se virou pra mim, os olhos dela pareciam irritados - Por que ela acha que você nunca vai se amarrar?  
-Por causa do meu ego - eu disse com um meio sorriso - dificilmente alguém chama minha atenção nesse ponto.  
-Meu Deus, você precisa MESMO de uma dose de humildade. Pode terminar a vida sozinho, dizem que isso e triste. - ela disse indo em direção a minha cozinha. - o cheiro esta ótimo, que vasilha linda.  
Ela olhava o recipiente que tia Esme me deu com uma admiração estranha novamente.  
-Na verdade eram duas,mas eu tomei um susto no telefone outro dia e derrubei - o que foi sua culpa por sinal, mas eu não ia pesar a consciência dela com isso.  
-Eu mataria você se fosse minha...  
-É o que eu acho que vai acontecer quando Esme descobrir.

-Esme? - ela tentou esconder, mas pareceu curiosa com um nome feminino. Ciúmes?  
-Minha tia, lembra?  
-Ah, é um nome incomum. e eu tive uma professora com esse nome, mas ela já deve estar morta. – ok, nada de ciúmes por enquanto.  
-Bem, então - eu apontei uma cadeira - vamos jantar - ela teve um pouco de dificuldade pra subir na banqueta alta, eu dei uma ajuda levantando ela pela cintura, ela olhou sem graça pra mim.  
-Eu geralmente uso salto 18, ate me esqueço como e ter um 1,59. - eu olhei pros pés dela, tênis, não mudou muita coisa nela.  
-É, dizem que ser baixinha é um saco.  
-Eu não acho. Tenho amigas de 1,80 que odeiam a altura, não podem usar salto pra sair, senão ficam maiores que os namorados.  
-Olhando por esse lado, ser baixinha é maravilhoso - eu concordaria com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse, contanto que ela me fizesse companhia.  
Eu servi um pouco de purê e vinho e ela esperou que eu me sentasse ao seu lado e me servisse também. Provou um pouco e não falou nada, a expressão dela era indecifrável.  
-Então seu plano agora e me matar de curiosidade? - eu disse, apontando pro prato.  
-Não, só estou esperando o gosto ficar ruim - ela disse tomando um gole de vinho - pelo que você disse foi sua primeira vez, não pode ter ficado tão bom assim.  
Eu abri um sorriso enorme. YEAH, eu sei cozinhar.  
-Obrigada, e eu estava esperando pra ver se você não morria. Como isso não aconteceu, acho que vou provar um pouco agora.

Eu comi um pouco. Estava realmente bom. Eu fiz isso? Uau, logo vou fazer lasanhas aos três molhos. Ta bom, já desci. Comemos em silencio por algum tempo, ela tomava goles pequenos de vinho.  
-Você esta dirigindo? - devia ser por isso que não bebia.  
-Não, meu pai esta usando o carro - ela limpou a boca e tomou mais um gole de vinho - quando você ligou, eu estava acabando de levar minhas coisas pra casa do Jasper. Meu pai vai ficar um mês fora com a minha mãe, eu tenho medo de ficar naquela casa enorme sozinha. Então vou ficar com o Jaz.  
-Imagino que Alice não esta gostando muito disso... - eu disse com um sorriso malicioso...  
-Na verdade, quem não gostou muito disso foi o Mike, porque agora o quarto dele e meu e ele ficou com o sofá.  
-Ele tirou o amigo do quarto dele? - na verdade o que eu queria dizer era: você vai morar com esse cara também?  
-Ele disse que como a casa é dele, ele não vai deixar a irmãzinha dormindo na sala - espero que ele não deixe a irmãzinha dormir de porta aberta também, como se isso fosse da sua conta...  
-Nossa, o que houve pra Alice ficar noiva?... - ela meio que engasgou quando eu perguntei aquilo. Será que era tão grave? Ela tomou um gole grande de vinho.  
-Ei. - eu disse segurando o copo da mão dela - vai com calma aí, isso tem álcool sabia? - eu esperei ela olhar pra mim novamente - O que há de tão grave nessa história?  
Ela demorou pra falar, mas eu não ia me mexer ate ela abrir a boca.

-É... Que... Alice... Alice esta grávida... - ela estava vermelha de contar aquilo, por quê? Não era ela que estava grávida afinal. Ela não estava não é?  
-Meu Deus... - eu disse e me calei. Gravidez na adolescência era normal, mas nem pobre era obrigado a casar.  
-E quem está obrigando eles a se casarem?  
-Ninguém - ela disse como se fosse óbvio - Jasper parece um tonto conversando com a barriga dela, e minha mãe me enchendo e me dizendo que eu vou ficar pra titia... - ela deu outro gole grande de vinho... - eu estou ficando louca naquela casa - ela estendeu a mão pra tocar a minha - você salvou meu dia hoje, obrigada.  
Eu gostava daquele sorriso, sincero, doce, aquele brilho nos olhos dela. E eu já devia ter bebido muito, porque quando eu começava a ver esse brilho, era porque estava subindo. o álcool, o álcool.  
-Ficar pra titia? - eu dei uma gargalhada - Você e ela já se preocupam com isso...  
-Você ri, porque não e você que ela tenta empurrar pra tudo quanto e riquinho solteiro que há por ai...  
-E você não considera nenhum deles digno de você. Quem aqui precisa de uma dose de humildade mesmo? - eu disse rindo.  
-Não é nada disso - ela disse me dando um empurrãozinho - Aliás, é por isso todas as minhas discussões com o Jacob. Ele quer namorar serio, todos eles querem, mas eu não sei se você vai entender, mas não tem espaço pra mais ninguém na minha vida sabe.  
Eu não entendia, não era o sonho de toda garota? Encontrar um bofetão pra se casar.  
-Um namorado requer atenção, requer carinho, e eu - ela já não falava mais comigo, seu olhar estava perdido - no momento eu amo muito a mim mesma pra poder dividir isso com alguém - ela olhou pra mim - e eu sei que devo estar parecendo uma louca egoísta falando isso pra você...

-Não, eu entendo. É como se só o fato de saber que pelo menos uma vez por dia você tem que ligar pra pessoa, ou que todo sábado tem que haver um lugar pra irem, ou pra ficarem juntos, que isso e uma obrigação de qualquer forma, que você tem que estar sempre disposta a estar lá pra ela e abdicar da própria vida.  
-É, você soube descrever melhor do que, o que eu sinto - lógico que eu sabia, era o que eu sentia também.  
-Alice diz que isso acontece porque eu nunca me apaixonei, que quando isso acontecer, ligar todos os dias não será uma obrigação. Será uma necessidade.  
-Alice deve estar certa, mas vai ter que acontecer com agente pra poder saber.  
-É, enquanto isso - ela ergueu a taça dela - vamos brindar aos nossos sábados livres  
-É - eu disse batendo minha taça na dela - Aos sábados livres.  
Ela tinha medo de se prender, já eu, não encontrava ninguém com quem eu achasse que valia a pena se prender.  
-Bem, eu te expliquei por que não me assusta ficar pra titia - ela disse se virando na banqueta. Ficando de frente pra mim - e você, o que fez sua vida social inexistir como você me contou no supermercado?  
Aquela era uma pergunta simples de se responder, mas era complicada também.

-Bem, geralmente eu respondo que é porque eu sou gostoso demais pra qualquer garota que eu já tenha visto.  
-E agora, o que vai responder? - ela sabia que aquela não era a verdade inteira, meus olhos diziam que havia mais, ela sabia ler meus olhos, eles não mentiam.  
-Bem, eu não sei quando isso começou de verdade. Minha primeira vez foi aos quinze anos com uma garota de vinte um, eu não devo ter sido ruim, tive que recorrer ao Emmett pra me salvar, porque ela começou a me perseguir e assustar.  
-Meu Deus... - ela estava chocada de verdade...  
-Com vinte eu já trabalhava disso e na época eu saia com as garotas bonitas só por sair também. Eu acho que cheguei a pegar umas 20 meninas diferentes em um mês, e então eu sei lá, foi perdendo a graça, já não fazia diferença pra mim sair pra transar ou ficar em casa e ver futebol. Eu não sentia falta, baladas são pra isso, beijar sem compromisso. Eu não precisava de baladas pra isso. Elas vinham na minha porta me oferecer.  
-Então quer dizer que isso perde a graça? Não é muito bom saber disso... - ela tentou brincar, mas estava com vergonha...  
-Isso perde a graça quando você faz por fazer. Eu não sentia nada sabe, se tornou algo mecânico. Ainda é algo mecânico pra mim.  
Eu não sei por que estava contando essas coisas pra ela. Ela não ia entender mesmo. tinha dezesseis anos, mas eu me senti bem agora que coloquei pra fora.  
-Isso deve ser incluído naquela lista que agente fez, coisas que antes eram obrigação e depois se tornam necessidade. Talvez você não ache que perde a graça quando encontrar a pessoa certa, mas...

-Mas parece que...  
"NUNCA VAI ACONTECER COM AGENTE" Falamos ao mesmo tempo, e começamos a rir feito uns tontos.  
-É, acho que apesar de tudo, agente se parece.  
-É, mas eu tenho fé que um dia agente seja privilegiado. Pode acontecer a qualquer momento andando na rua ou com o tempo, então você vê que alguém que antes não tinha nenhuma importância de repente se torna o eixo do seu mundo.  
-Experiência própria? - porque ela falando aquilo enquanto contornava o gargalo do copo. Parecia que estava falando de algo que já viveu.  
-Você fez sobremesa? - eu não sabia se ela não me ouviu ou se estava simplesmente mudando de assunto.  
-Não, me desculpe, precisei de uma hora e meia só pro molho. Não deu tempo, mas tem biscoito, se você quiser.  
-Eu acho que vou aceitar, posso ligar a TV?  
-Fique a vontade... - eu disse enquanto tirava a loça da mesa. Quando eu fui pra sala ela estava toda esparramada no meu sofá. Eu levei a garrafa de vinho junto e dois pacotes de biscoito recheado de morango, coloquei em cima da mesa e me sentei no tapete e ela veio se sentar comigo. Eu servi meio copo pra ela.  
-Você ainda é menor, não pode beber muito - eu disse quando ela ficou indignada com a quantidade de vinho que eu coloquei pra ela.  
-Nessas horas você se lembra da minha idade né? - ela disse sorrindo.  
-É, mas eu tento ignorar ela o resto do tempo - eu disse retribuindo o sorriso.  
-Mas eu ainda cozinho melhor do que você e fui muito legal de te ensinar.  
-Você quer que eu te ensine o que eu sei fazer de melhor?... - eu disse tomando um gole de vinho, ela estava em choque, com a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados.  
-É isso ai mesmo que você esta pensando - eu disse rindo alto, desconfiei desde o principio que ela ia ficar assim...

-Eu tinha me esquecido de como você é engraçadinho quando bebe... - ela disse colocando um biscoito na boca e mastigando.  
-A culpa hoje foi sua, você trouxe a bebida... Aposto que foi de propósito - eu disse colocando meu rosto próximo ao dela - só pra se aproveitar da minha inocência.  
-Muito, muito engraçadinho - ela disse olhando pro meu copo.  
-Primeira lição grátis, o que você acha?  
-Acho que você devia procurar a reabilitação.  
-Esta começando a se esconder atrás das piadas, quer dizer que você esta tentada.  
-Como é? Eu to me escondendo?  
-É, ta se escondendo porque sabe que quer o que te ofereço - ela olhava pra mim e eu olhei pra baixo, o que levou o olhar dela junto - e pior ainda, você sabe que vai gostar.  
-É... - aquele brilho se apoderou dos olhos dela - Aposto que você seria muito bom. Seria a minha primeira vez e eu ia quer mais e você sabe que garotas geralmente se apaixonam pelo primeiro homem? É, eu sei onde você mora, seu telefone, eu tornaria sua vida um inferno ate você se casar comigo. - ela disse com um olhar maligno.  
-Esta tentando me assustar? - eu disse desafiando.  
-Não estou tentando te assustar. Estou te assustando.  
Eu não respondi na hora, formei um quadro em minha mente: ela me ligando, seguindo-me, querendo mais. Estranho, não parecia ruim.  
-Por quanto tempo você acha que seria capaz de me perseguir?  
-O bastante pra te fazer desistir de me afastar e tentar o suicídio - ela disse rindo e tomando mais um gole de vinho.  
-E se eu te dissesse que esse momento nunca chegaria.  
Ela não respondeu, deu uma checada nos meus olhos, não deve ter gostado do que viu lá, pois desviou.

-Não tem graça brincar com você assim - ela disse fazendo uma careta pra mim e eu toquei os lábios dela de leve com os meus.  
-Posso brincar um pouco com você também?  
Ela não parecia acreditar, não parecia querer ver.  
-Geralmente só um beijo seria o bastante pra isso, mas já que você é diferente, eu vou ter que usar outra tática.  
-O que? Edward você já tentou procurar tratamento? Isso tem cura sabia?  
-Pare com as brincadeirinhas e me ouça um pouco... - impressionante, mas ela obedeceu. Endireitou o corpo, virou pro outro lado e quando se voltou pra mim novamente retirou o olhar cínico.  
-Eu te disse na festa lembra? Eu não me interesso por ninguém há muito tempo e aconteceu com você... - ela parecia chocada.  
O que será que ela estava pensando agora?..A melhor maneira de fugir dali antes que eu pegasse uma faca e matasse ela?...dizer que sentiriam falta dela se ela não voltasse mais pra casa?  
-Eu não sei dizer o porquê você, se é isso que você quer saber, mas eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que nega o que sente. Eu apenas me conformo, eu gosto de ficar perto de você.  
Ela ainda não falava nada, continuava em choque.  
-E se você dissesse alguma coisa agora ajudaria... - eu disse bebendo um gole de vinho. Talvez sozinho com ela na minha casa não fosse o lugar ideal pra dizer aquilo, ela podia pensar que eu estava tentando me aproveitar da situação. E eu não estava?  
Ela não estava em transe como acontecia quando eu levantava uma sobrancelha. Estava em choque, era diferente, parecia que não estava me vendo na frente dela.

-Bella - eu passava uma mão aberta em frente aos olhos dela e nada. eu tinha uma forma mais útil de fazer ela voltar a si.  
A boca dela estava um pouco aberta, e eu a invadi com minha língua. Eu não esperava, mas ela respondeu tocando a minha com a dela. As mãos dela se enterravam no meu cabelo enquanto ela se ajoelhava pra poder me alcançar. Eu sentia o gosto dela e ela procurava sentir mais de mim e ela enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos. Era a primeira vez que ela respondia tão forte assim. Nem o sem mãos da biblioteca havia conseguido isso. Eu a puxei pela cintura colocando minhas mãos por dentro da camiseta dela pra sentir a pele da sua cintura fina, pensei que ela pudesse recuar ao me sentir fazendo isso, mas não, ela se aproximou como se pedisse por mais. Eu subi um pouco minhas mãos e ela mordeu meu pescoço. Uau, então era assim que agente que minhas clientes se sentiam quando eu fazia isso? Ela beijou meu pescoço, um beijo molhado e soprou por cima. Eu me contorci com o arrepio, mas isso não fez com que ela parasse. Apenas com que mordesse o outro lado do meu pescoço, eu me desviei da sua boca e beijei seu ombro e subi minha boca até o pescoço mordendo-o de leve, ela deu um suspiro. Não, não volta a pensar agora não. e peguei ela mais forte pela cintura e colei o corpo dela no meu. Subindo minha mão por dentro da camiseta. Passei um dedo pelo vinco que tinha no comprimento das costas dela e ela arqueou chegando mais perto de mim. Minha boca procurava a dela, mas ela já não respondeu mais. É, olha o cérebro dela funcionando de novo...  
-Edward... É melhor... Não.  
-Por que não - eu disse beijando o pescoço dela - eu sei que você gosta e você sabe que eu quero.  
-Mas eu sou a única que tem algo a perder aqui.  
-Como assim algo a perder? - eu disse ma afastando pra olhar nos olhos dela.

-Você tem razão. Eu gosto de você, gosto muito, mas seu coração teve muito tempo pra aprender a não se apaixonar por ninguém, mas e quanto a mim?  
Eu não entendia. Como assim e quanto a ela. O que ela perderia? Eu só tinha pra dar pra ela, não pra tirar. Eu tiraria uma cosa, mas ela teria algo muito melhor em troca, _me teria_.  
-Você estava certo em acreditar que eu estava blefando, eu não te perseguiria ate se casar comigo, não transformaria sua vida num inferno, mas a minha vida se transformaria num inferno. Porque eu saberia que estava apaixonada por alguém que nunca seria meu.  
Agora eu entendia. Ela não tinha medo do que aconteceria no "ato em si", mas ela tinha medo do dia seguinte, ela não era tão anti-romântica quanto eu pensava, ela só se entregaria por paixão, e eu não merecia o amor dela. Eu não poderia dar fidelidade a ela e ela havia deixado bem claro uma vez, não aceitava menos do que isso. Eu era um estúpido mesmo.  
-Me desculpe Bella - eu percebi que ainda a mantinha perto de mim. Eu ainda não estava pronto pra solta-la, literalmente - Esse tempo todo eu estive pensando só em mim. Esqueci que sou um gostosão pelo qual todas se apaixonam.  
Ela deu um sorriso torto, seus braços continuavam em volta do meu pescoço.  
-Eu nunca achei que fosse odiar tanto esse lado da minha personalidade.  
-Por que odiá-lo? - ela disse confusa.  
-Por quê? Horas. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu tento me aproximar desde Deus sabe quando. E não posso te ter por ser gostoso demais, eu não sei como mudar isso.

-Edward eu não estou cobrando nada de você, eu não...  
-Eu sei que não está... - eu dei um selinho nela e me levantei ajudando-a a fazer isso também... - Mas eu não vou desistir de você... - eu não ia, ela dizia que era melhor não lutar. Eu não concordava, eu me sentia ansioso pelo dia em que iria ter que fazer isso. O dia chegou. Eu não ia fugir.  
-Você o que? - ela estava chocada de novo.  
-_Eu vou me tornar __digno__ de merecer você._  
-Edward eu nunca disse que você não era...  
-Eu sei, mas eu não sou... Você merece mais que isso. Mais do que um garoto de programa que sai com uma velha por dia.  
-Agora você esta fazendo eu me sentir mesquinha.  
-Você não tem que se sentir assim, tem que sentir como a garota maravilhosa que você é.  
Ela estava corada, com as mãos no bolso de traz da calça, mas não adiantava de nada eu querer lutar por ela... Se ela não...  
-E só você dizer que vai me esperar. Que não vai deixar ninguém como aquele Jacob te convencer que é melhor do que eu pra você.  
-Edward eu não te pedi... - eu a impedi com a minha boca, queria que ela tivesse alguma coisa pra lembrar. Alguma coisa pra pesar na balança dela quando pensasse se eu valia à pena. Eu estava deixando ela sem ar. Eu não dava espaço pra respirar enquanto sentia a boca dela na minha, mas essa era a única arma que eu tinha. Não tinha uma família de nome renomado. Nem bilhões de dinheiro. _Só tinha __eu__ mesmo_.  
-Só me diz que vai me esperar e eu não preciso saber mais nada. - eu disse deixando um espaço mínimo entre nós.  
Ela demorou, mas respondeu.  
-Ta...  
-Ta? Isso quer dizer quê?  
-Que eu prometo não me casar ou algo assim ate você fazer eu sei lá o que - ela disse com um sorriso enorme.  
-Ótimo - eu disse provando os lábios dela uma vez mais - Você não vai se arrepender.  
Eu fiquei olhando ela por um tempo que eu não sabia dizer, isso era bom, eu tinha uma perspectiva. Eu tinha sonhos. Eu tinha desejo. E isso... Tudo isso era bom.

-O que foi? - ela disse percebendo que eu não falava nada, e eu continuei assim... – Edward, diz alguma coisa... - ela já estava roxa de vergonha.

-You make me speechless... - _(você me deixa sem fala).

* * *

_

_Trilha sonora sugerida pela autora: **The Veronicas. **__Speechless (tradução)_**  
**

**  
Parece que eu sempre te conheci  
E juro que sonhei com você  
Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estava sozinha  
É como se eu tivesse sempre procurado  
E agora sei que valeu  
Com você me sinto finalmente em casa  
Estou caindo  
Pensei que soubesse como era  
Mas com você parece que é o primeiro dia da minha vida  
Refrão:  
Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo  
Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim  
Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando  
Não posso evitar me render a você  
Pensei que pudesse resistir a você  
Pensei que eu era forte  
De alguma maneira você é diferente do que eu conheci  
Não vi chegando  
Você me tomou de surpresa e  
Roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não  
Você me deixa sem fala  
O seu cheiro, a maneira como você tocou meu rosto  
Você me deixa sem ar  
Há algo que você faz, não posso explicar  
Eu correria mil milhas só pra ouvir você dizer meu nome  
Meu bem

* * *

**

**QUEM ESTÁ DANDO PULINHOS NA CADEIRA QUE NEM EU?** aiushiauhsiauhsi. Capítulo lindo não é? meu 3º favorito.** Ele, literalmente, me deixa sem fala.** Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada hoje, eu fui betar o capítulo e me empolguei tanto que na hora que eu tomei consciência eu simplesmente percebi que esse capítulo conseguiu ser MUITO maior que o passado. IUAHSIUAHS. Sobre as reviews: bom gente, eu JURO que vocês vão descobrir porque a Bella tava chorando, em breve. Ahh, e vai ter Bella PoV sim! Pode me chamar de Ka tbm *-* **EU AMO AS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS**, as grandes tbm tá Flah Malfoy? asiuahsiuahs. **SUPER BEIJO PRA TODAS**, sem exceção, um muito especial pra Natthy que me ajudou :) e pra diva Alice. **Quem tá curiosa de verdade tem que me mandar Reviews.** Amovocês :***  
**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Explicações lá em baixo :)**

A despedida naquele dia foi meio complicada. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer e ela não parecia ter mais nada a dizer. Ela ficou mais um pouco, às vezes agente olhava um pra cara do outro e ria, aquilo era hilário. Pelo menos pra mim. Se alguém me mostrasse ela a uns dois meses atrás e me dissesse que eu iria mudar minha vida drasticamente pra poder saber até onde poderíamos chegar, eu daria um soco na cara do fulano. É estanho como algumas pessoas se tornam especiais para nós, sem explicação, apenas um olhar e uma palavra te dizem tudo o que você precisa saber. E eu acreditava nos olhos dela, eles me diziam que ela me esperaria, mas que eu fosse rápido. Ela não ia esperar pra sempre. Ta, talvez eles estejam dizendo demais já. Devia ser o vinho.  
-Eu preciso ir agora, tenho que trabalhar amanha.  
-Tudo bem, eu levo você ate lá fora.  
-Não precisa, ta muito frio, eu sei onde fica o elevador.  
-Ta... - eu me levantei e ela fez o mesmo pegando a bolsa dela.  
-Você esta aprovado como cozinheiro - ela disse chegando à porta e colocando uma blusa. Ela tinha tirado aquela blusa enorme de dentro daquela bolsa? Bolsas de mulher será sempre um mistério pra mim.  
-Obrigada - eu disse com um sorriso torto, eu estava nervoso. Parecia que tinha um ar condicionado no meu estomago gelando tudo... - Você tem certeza que pode dirigir? Você bebeu.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe - ela estava contorcendo os dedos, nervosismo. Eu a entendia.  
Eu pensei mesmo que ela fosse me dar um beijo no rosto, e eu não ia reclamar. Eu seria paciente. Ela merecia isso, mas ela me beijou de leve, apenas um tocar de lábios, mas parecia que havia algo que descia rapidamente da minha cabeça pro pé, como se eu estivesse no elevador do Hopi Hari, eu sei lá, mas era... Maravilhoso.  
-Eu posso ligar pra você amanhã? - eu não sabia se isso seria muito grudento, mas se eu não ligasse talvez ela pudesse pensar que havia sonhado.  
-Eu ligo pra você... - ela disse sorrindo e foi em direção ao elevador. O certo era eu entrar, mas eu fiquei olhando ela esperar o elevador de jeans camiseta e tênis. Se algum encanto tivesse que ser quebrado aconteceria agora, mas não, eu ainda estava ansioso pelo dia seguinte

Quando eu levantei da cama no outro dia eu estava decidido a fazer algo que nenhum outro ser humano na terra deveria fazer também:

pedir conselhos pro Emmett, por quê? Quando ele se casou com a Rose ela tinha mais ou menos a idade da Bella. Ele era um ano mais novo do que eu era agora. Por que ele se casou tão cedo? Nada de sexo antes do casamento. Agora imagine você dividindo um quarto com o Emmett sem sexo durante cinco meses. Não, ele não ficava mal humorado, acho que ele nunca ficou assim na vida dele. Ele ficava engraçadinho e se ele é muito "engraçado" hoje dormindo com a Rose todos os dias imagine o que eu agüentei enquanto ele era apenas noivo.  
Enfim, ele a conquistou. Ele soube como era lidar com uma garota "intocada". o mais perto que eu já tive disso foi uma cliente, a Kesse que havia sido de um homem apenas antes de mim e isso estava longe de uma virgem. Eu queria saber como era... o que eu precisava e o que eu não podia fazer. Enfim... Muitas dúvidas. Emmett tinha as respostas, não havia como escapar.

Eu liguei e como eu sou um cara muito sortudo que se apaixona por adolescentes virgens: A Rose atendeu.  
-Olá Rose, como está...  
-O que você quer Edward? - curta e grossa, ela era assim...  
-Eu estava pensando, se ia rolar um almoço ai na sua casa hoje...  
-Você não está fugindo da policia, marido irritados ou traficantes não né?  
-Não, acho que não, um pai furioso em breve talvez, mas nada disso que você disse.  
-Ta, sei. O almoço sai a uma, esteja na hora ou eu como sem você, e ninguém se senta na mesa depois que eu começo.  
-Obrigada Rose. Eu falei algo sobre como você está bonita hoje?  
Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu... É, essa e a Rose.

Quando eu cheguei lá Emmett fez a mesma pergunta sobre traficantes e maridos. Talvez eu estivesse vivendo na minha bolha por tempo demais mesmo. Oferecer-me pra uma visita parecia uma espécie de milagre. Agente comeu em paz, pela primeira vez Rose não começou com seus ataques, mas teve que dar uma cutucada.  
-Emmett me disse que você esta saindo com alguém... - ela disse enquanto limpava a boca.  
-É, estou, é uma garota legal... - ela deu um suspiro grande antes de colocar os braços sobre a mesa e dizer.  
-Se você não contar a ela o que você e, eu conto - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.  
-Ela sabe o que eu sou. E ela não e minha namorada, é uma amiga.  
-Melhor assim.. - ela se levantou dando um beijo em Emmett antes de recolher a louça - Quando vocês terminarem venham tomar um café comigo.

Ela sabia que eu queria conversar com Emmett, por isso estava deixando agente sozinho.  
-Então, pode desabafar, o que foi? Você descobriu que ela é um traveco, serial Killer, traficante?  
Eu dei uma olhada feia pra ele, que mexeu os ombros e esticou as pernas.  
-Vamos lá, você pode falar com o paizão aqui.  
-Na verdade quero falar três coisas com você, mas vou te dar três avisos primeiro  
-Vá em frente - ele fez com a mão.  
-Primeiro - eu estiquei meu dedão - não fique muito animadinho com a primeira coisa.  
Ele assentiu, eu estiquei o dedo indicador também continuando a numerar.  
-Segundo... Não comece a fazer piadinhas com a segunda coisa.  
Ele assentiu novamente e eu estiquei o dedo do meio numerando a terceira coisa.  
-E terceiro, não fique se achando por causa da terceira coisa.  
-Certo, não me animar, não rir, não me achar. Mas que porra e essa afinal? - ele disse cruzando os braços.  
Eu baguncei meu cabelo pensando, talvez fosse melhor desistir. Não, eu não sabia por onde começar. Só ele sabia como eu poderia começar, continuar e terminar.  
-Primeiro, eu... Acho que estou... A... Apaixonado...

Eu esperei a reação dele. Nada, só concordou com a cabeça pra que eu concordasse. Ele que não começasse a pensar em casamentos, eu havia avisado.  
-Segundo... Ela... Ela tem... 16 anos...  
Dessa vez a boca dele se contorceu um pouco, mas ele conseguiu se controlar e movimentou a cabeça pra que continuasse.  
-E terceiro - eu fiz uma cara de quem se rendia - eu preciso da sua ajuda. Não faço nem idéia de como tratar uma garota dessa idade. E preciso, também, mudar ela não me quer trabalhando do que eu trabalho.  
Agora sim ele sabia que podia dizer alguma coisa. Eu não imaginava o que ele ia fazer. De começar a rir feito a um tonto ate tentar me internar, eu esperava qualquer coisa.

É, ele teve a reação mais esperada: começou a rir, ele ria e ria. E eu tinha esperanças de que depois do terceiro minuto ele fosse parar ou diminuir a intensidade, mas não. Foram dez longos minutos esperando a boca dele se fechar, e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele simplesmente se levantou e saiu da cozinha.  
Ele voltou logo depois, com duas latas de cerveja não mão, me passando uma.  
-Eu gostei de saber que você bebe, sempre senti falta de alguém pra beber uma cerveja comigo.  
Eu dei um sorriso torto pra ele, sabia o que estava fazendo, descontraindo pra me deixar a vontade. Esse era meu 'irmãosão'.  
-Bem, antes de eu te passar uns telefones de uns amigos psicólogos da Rose, quero ouvir sua versão. Por que é que você esta gamado na garotinha, desde quando você sente atração por crianças? O que você sente quando vê bebezinhos na sua fren... - ele não agüentou e começou a gargalhar novamente, mas conseguiu se controlar – desculpe - ele respirou mais uma vez - mas é sério, por que você acha que sente alguma coisa pela garota?  
Eu sabia que falar com ele serviria pra alguma coisa, ele podia fazer da forma mais estúpida do mundo, mas fazia as perguntas certas. Vejamos, por quê?  
-Eu não sei Emmett, gosto de conversar com ela, eu não conto os segundos pra fugir quando ela esta comigo, eu aprendi ate a gostar de conversar no telefone, depois que eu a conheci.  
-Certo, então porque você descobriu os prazeres da fofoca via telefone você acha que esta amando... - ele disse sério.  
Ele não estava entendendo, eu precisava arranjar um meio pra ele entender a forma como eu via ela.

-Eu gosto de beijar ela. Você tem idéia de qual foi a ultima vez que eu GOSTEI de beijar alguém... - aquela era uma pergunta retórica. Mas como era do Emmett que agente estava falando, ele respondeu...  
-Eu lembro, foi a tal de Melinda, e se aquilo é seu conceito de beijo bom, não me surpreende que uma garota de dezesseis anos deixou você gamado.  
-Emmett, qual foi a segunda coisa que eu te pedi?  
-Eu sei, eu sei, sem piadinhas - ele deu um gole na cerveja - mas onde diabos você encontrou uma garota de dezesseis anos interessante?  
-Lembra da garota dos quinze mil? - eu disse me encolhendo com cara de culpado.  
-Não acredito que é aquela maluquinha.  
-Não, a maluquinha e a amiga Alice. O nome dela e Bella, ela é inteligente, ela é...  
-ESPERA AÍ - Emmett se levantou assustado - A garota é rica Edward.  
-Eu eu acho que sim, mas não foi por isso, foi por...  
-Não me interessa pelo que foi, e não vai interessar ao pai dela também - ele colocou as mãos na cabeça - Ah meu deus, eu já consigo ate me ver de terno no seu julgamento, aqueles bandidos querendo te fazer de esposa... Você tem noção disso? - ele disse com cara de desesperado - Eu ia ter que assaltar um banco pra ir preso e poder te proteger, porque lá dentro, a única coisa que eles respeitam é isso - ele disse mostrando os bíceps dele - Rosalie ia ter que começar a trabalhar de prostituta e depois...  
-EMMETT SENTA AÍ - eu disse olhando sério pra ele, que se sentou e me olhava de baixo como uma criança que tinha aprontado... - isso tudo foi muito engraçado, mas agora preciso do Emmett meu irmão não do Emmett humorista.  
-Bem, o Emmett seu irmão diz que se fosse a minha filha de dezesseis anos que você estivesse pegando, eu matava você - ele disse bêbedo mais e me olhando...

-Mas ela não é a garotinha mimada que vai ser sua filha... - eu disse bebendo um pouco também.  
-Não? - ele disse olhando de lado, não acreditando.  
-Não, ela é do tipo madura, responsável, ela já tem um emprego bom com essa idade e é do tipo que os pais deixam sozinha em casa por sua conta própria por um mês. Ela não eh do tipo filhinha do papai. É do tipo... Miss independent.

_(Trilha Sonora Sugerida)_

**Miss Independent – Ney-yo**

**Senhorita Independente  
Ooh Tem alguma coisa no jeito que ela anda,  
Não consigo adivinhar, alguma coisa nela. (alguma coisa nela)  
Digo ooh tem algo,  
Nesse tipo de mulher que te quer mas não te precisa  
Hey, não consigo adivinhar, tem algo nela.  
Porque ela anda como uma chefe, fala como uma chefe  
Unhas de manicure, acabou de mandar a pedicure embora  
Ela é estilosa sem esforço  
Porque ela anda como uma chefe, faz o que uma chefe  
Faz, ela me fez pensar em me deixar envolver  
Esse é o tipo de garota que eu quero**

**Ela tem seu próprio jeito  
É por isso que eu a amo  
Senhorita independente  
Você não virá pra ficar só um pouco  
Ela tem seu próprio jeito  
É por isso que eu a amo  
Senhorita independente  
Ooh o jeito que ela brilha  
Senhorita independente**

**Ooh Tem algo nesse tipo de garota que consegue fazer tudo por ela mesma  
Eu olho para ela e me sinto orgulhoso, há algo nela.  
Tem algo que é tão sexy nesse tipo de mulher que não precisa da minha ajuda.  
Ela diz que " me pegou ", e "pegou", sem dúvida, Tem algo nela.  
Porque ela trabalha como a chefe, se diverte como a chefe  
Carro e casa, ela está para pagar os dois  
E suas contas são pagas a tempo  
Ela se tornou uma chefe, Sim uma chefe,  
Nada menos, ela está dizendo para eles se mandarem  
É a garota que não sai da minha cabeça**

**Ela tem seu próprio jeito  
É por isso que eu a amo  
Senhorita independente  
Você não virá pra ficar só um pouco.  
Ela tem seu próprio jeito  
É por isso que eu a amo  
Senhorita independente  
Ooh o jeito que ela brilha  
Senhorita independente  
O que ela mais gosta, é dizer não se preocupe eu consegui.  
E tudo que ela conseguiu, é melhor acreditar que ela comprou  
Ela vai roubar meu coração, não há dúvida quanto a isso  
Você é tudo que eu preciso, disse que você é tudo que preciso  
Ela tem seu próprio jeito  
É por isso que eu a amo  
Senhorita independente  
Você não virá pra ficar só um pouco.  
Ela tem seu próprio jeito  
É por isso que eu a amo  
Senhorita independente  
Ooh o jeito que ela brilha  
Senhorita independente  
É por isso que eu a amo**

Emmett ficou calado por um tempo, mexendo a cabeça pra trás e pra frente, pensativo. Às vezes, bem, na maioria das vezes, eu achava que Emmett tinha algum atraso mental... – Bem, o que você quer que eu diga? Se a garota te chama tanto a atenção leve ela pra sua cama uma, duas, dez vezes, eu sei lá, até você matar sua vontade. Daí você a manda pastar.  
-Emmett, as coisas não são assim, o que sinto por ela é diferente.  
-O que é então? - ele disse debochando.  
-A mesma coisa sobre todas aquelas bobagens que você me enchia sobre como se sentia perto da Rose quando a conheceu.  
Ele ficou calado.  
-Nossa, então meu amigo, você está ferrado - ele disse se negando - mas eu estou feliz, eu e Rose estávamos meio preocupados sabe. Apostamos e ela ficou com você ser gay, mas eu nunca perdi a fé em você maninho - ele estendeu a lata e eu bati com a minha na dele.  
-Obrigada, eu acho...  
-Se você não veio aqui ouvir que estava louco, veio fazer o que então?  
-Eu não sei - na verdade eu sabia sim... - estava pensando se você, poderia me ajudar a encontrar outro emprego.  
-Por quê? Não esta mais dando no couro como antes? - ele disse debochando de novo, e eu me levantei pra ir embora, estava me cansando.  
-Eu não deveria ter vindo.

-Edward, espera... - ele disse segurando meu braço, eu olhei pra ele, e não havia mais sorriso nem deboche ali, seus olhos também não sorriam mais.  
-Você gosta mesmo dela não é? - meus olhos falavam mais que minha boca pro Emmett.  
-Estou tentando te dizer isso desde que cheguei aqui.  
-Bem, quer saber o que eu acho? - ele disse andando ate a sala e se sentando no nosso sofá de reuniões de família, eu me sentei ao lado dele.  
-Lógico que eu quero, foi por isso que eu vim aqui.  
-Bem, acho que se você quer realmente ficar com ela, mudar de profissão é a primeira coisa a se fazer mesmo, eu posso te ajudar, tenho amigas, que tem amigos.  
-Obrigada - eu disse pra que ele continuasse.  
-Bem, com o resto eu não me lembro muito. Mmm, mão na cintura até o terceiro encontro, mão na bunda ate o sexto encontro, mão no peito depois do décimo encontro... O resto, bem, eu precisei de seis meses pra conseguir com a Rosálie. E depois de casar ainda por cima.  
-É, eu me lembro.  
-Aquela noite foi a pior e a melhor da minha vida.  
-Imagino que foi a pior, você casou com a Rosálie afinal.  
-Não seu estúpido - ele me deu um pedala - essa foi a melhor parte.  
-Então eu nem quero saber a pior.

-Mas eu vou te contar mesmo assim - ele disse - Você sabe que eu, bem, nós éramos muito galinha na época né.  
-Me lembro, não sinto falta daquela época.  
-Nem eu, mesmo que sentisse, Rose está num cômodo cheio de facas no momento, então, ninguém arrancaria isso da minha boca.  
Eu ri com ele, por educação, lógico, ele se esforçava pra me divertir.  
-O pior daquela noite foi conversar com meu pai, Rose era virgem, eu sabia que não era a mesma coisa então ele me deu um conselho bem útil até...  
Ele fez suspense, ele queria me ver pedindo, lógico.  
--E qual foi?  
--Ele disse "Emmett meu filho" - ele imitou o tom sábio do pai – "Pra possuir uma mulher intocada, você precisa seguir três passos: cabeça, mão, cabeça"  
Ele ficou quieto, ele queria me ver pedir.  
-O que quer dizer isso? - eu perguntei entediado, mas estava muito interessado na resposta.  
-Você tem que excitá-la com esses três passos: e você começa com a cabeça de cima, olhos, nariz, boca, até a barba por fazer se possível. Então é a vez das mãos, tem que tocá-la como algo precioso, fazer ela se sentir importante. E por ultimo, você usa a cabeça de baixo, pra fechar com chave de ouro.  
-É, eu entendo porque deve ter sido duro pra você, imaginar ele colocando isso em pratica com a sua mãe não deve ter sido fácil.

-Arg - ele fez cara de nojo - não foi, eu fiquei sem dormir por dias - e ele caiu na gargalhada, de novo.  
-mas pelo menos deu certo, Rose adorou e adora meu tempero dos três passos até hoje.  
-É... - eu me levantei - Obrigada, eu tenho que ir agora...  
-Ta firme irmão - ele me deu um abraço - Vai sair com ela hoje?  
-Não, ela não gosta de grude, preciso dar espaço pra ela, pra não sufocá-la...  
-Nossa... Isso... Foi... Tão... Gay. Onde esta o Edward cachorrão que seduz a todas?  
-Esse um não funciona com ela - eu disse com um sorriso torto já na porta.  
-Não deixe ela começar a mandar nessa relação, ou ela vai mandar em você pelo resto da vida... - ele gritou quando eu cheguei ao meu carro.  
-Assim como Rose faz com você? - eu gritei de volta.  
-É - ele disse sem graça - mais ou menos...  
Não tinha nada a ver sobre quem mandava ou não, mas talvez eu ligasse pra ela ou mandasse mensagem. Ah, eu queria praticar os três passos.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAI QUE SAUDADES! meus amores, eu fiquei mais de uma semana sofrendo sem internet ;/ mais pode-se dizer que as coisas já estão 80% resolvidas *-* vocês naõ tem noção do tanto que eu sofri ;( Me desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno, mas eu prometo que compensarei. Beijos pra: ****C-Bellinha****, ****Natthy****, Vanessa Barros, ****Leticia G.****, ****BabyLizzie****, ****LinaFurtado****, ****keth masen cullen****, ****Alline Viana****, gabii, kika cullen, ****Joyce Flexa****, ****Lily A. Cullen****, Mary_Cullen, ****vitoria pixel jett****, Fernanda xD~, ****Gabriella Swan****. Um beijo também pra Kah Reche e pra Mih Brandom Cullen, senti falta da review de vocês (e fiquei muito feliz quendo vi vocês na história "Fascination", é uma das minhas preferidas também). e é claro que não podemos nos esquecer da Alice. Bom, muito obrigada pela paciência, mas eu senti muito mais saudade disso aqui do que vocês, auihsiauh. quero reviews pra sentir que vocês não me abandonaram :***

_PS: REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS ATIVADAS!_

* * *


	13. Capítulo 12

**EDWARD SEDUÇÃO NÃO CANSA DE NOS TORTURAR --'**

* * *

Mas primeiro, eu me contentaria que ela me respondesse a mensagem...

"Vai sair hoje?" - eu não sei por que, mas gostava de mandar mensagens pra ela, não era invasivo e não era nada.

"Vou fazer Streep Tease em um clube gay"

"Pode me passar o endereço?"

"Você não poderia entrar... é um homem"

"Posso colocar peitos falsos"... Uma vez eu tive que fazer isso pra uma cliente bissexual. o que foi? Eu procuro não ficar falando das piores experiências pra vocês terem uma visão mais leve do meu trabalho... Enfim, ela respondeu.

"Vc é louco, rsrs"

É, tenho pensado muito isso ultimamente...

"Estou pensando em fazer frango empanado hoje pro jantar"

Eu estava no sofá enquanto me comunicava com ela, que ficou uns cinco minutos sem responder. Devia ter arrumado alguma coisa melhor pra fazer. Então eu fui pra cozinha começar a fazer meu rango quando o celular começou a tocar.

"that girl is so dangerous, that girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type…"

Era ela, ah droga, derrubei os ovos no chão. Era melhor eu parar de quebrar coisas quando ela me ligava. Eu atendi.

-O segredo e não colocar uma camada muito grossa ao empanar, senão a casca queima e o bife fica cru - eu não sabia se gostava daquele tom de sabe tudo dela, mas gostava da voz dela.

-Que bom, não gosto de mau passado. Você quer vir ver se eu faço bem? - comida gente, limpe essa mente.

-Eu estou trabalhando, sinto muito. Estou tendo que dar conta de duas funções no momento...

-Hum - é, não parecia uma desculpa esfarrapada...

-Como é que ficam as coisas agora? - ela perguntou.

-Como assim?

-Ah, sabe - ela parecia estar travando - eu não sei como dizer o que eu quero saber.

-Quer saber se eu sou seu namorado...

-VOCE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO – Uau, isso era tão ultrajante assim?

-Calma! Foi só uma piada... Eu sei lá, agente ainda é amigo, pelo menos eu acho.

-É, agente é - ela emendou rápido...

-Então é isso, em que ponto está sua dúvida?

-Eu não sei, fiquei meio confusa com aquela historia sua de te esperar, eu sei que aquilo foi mais uma vez fruto do seu alcoolismo, mas eu estava em duvida.

-Eu não falei nada aquele dia, que não falaria aqui, sãozinho da silva pra você...

-Ta, mas vamos manter a coisa de amigos por enquanto ta?

-Tudo bem, você vai saber quando algo mudar...

Ela não respondeu, aquela parecia estar sendo uma conversa confusa pra ela.

-Você não pode mesmo jantar comigo hoje? Eu não pretendo te tomar todos os sábados, se é isso que te preocupa.

-Larga de ser tonto Edward. Não é isso, mas eu realmente preciso trabalhar.

O papo havia acabado, havia algo que eu estava precisando fazer, talvez ela pudesse me ajudar.

-Será que você poderia me fazer um favor enorme amanha?

-Te acompanhar ate aos alcoólicos anônimos? Claro.

-Ha, ha, ha. - eu disse ironicamente - Talvez você e Emmett devessem se conhecer, vocês iam combinar bastante - iam ficar rindo das piadas estranhas um do outro.

-Depende, se ele for loiro, grande, alto, de olhos azuis - ela disse suspirando...

-É quase... Enfim, eu preciso que você vá a um lugar comigo.

-Onde?

-Minha antiga academia, preciso pegar umas coisas. Me daria um resto de dignidade pelo menos se eu puder prova que você existe mesmo.

-Você acha que a tal mulher contou pra alguém?

-Pra todo mundo provavelmente, é só entrar comigo lá e sair, não vai ser difícil.

-E se alguma delas tentar me seguir e me matar depois?

-Nuca deixaria que alguém machucasse você.

Eu acho que falei firme demais, devo ter assustado ela.

-Se você for trabalhar, não tem problema, eu vou sozinho.

-Não. Eu... Eu vou com você... Pra isso que os amigos servem não é? Pra apoiar os outros...

-Ta, posso te buscar de manha então?

-Umas nove horas?

-É, pode ser, eu passo ai então.

-Tudo bem, vou voltar a trabalhar então. Tchau, um beijo. - oh finalmente.

-Outro, tchau.

Eu me senti estranhamente triste no domingo, eu sabia que seria a ultima vez que iria lá. Eu gostava daquele lugar, gostava das pessoas, com a exceção da verônica é claro. Eu passei uns cinco minutos adiantados na casa da Bella. Ela estava de óculos escuros, não parecia muito legal. Ela entrou no carro e eu já comecei a andar.

-Bom dia - eu disse sorrindo...

-Bom dia - bem, ela tentou sorrir pra mim também... Tentou. - Você tem mesmo que mudar de academia?

-Tenho, ela já deve ter espalhado pra todo mundo. Vão ficar me olhando feito um alien, você vai ver.

-E se você negar até a morte que é um michê?

-Mentir? - eu perguntei meio incrédulo...

-É, senhor moral e bons costumes. Às vezes isso e útil sabe. E não diga que não gosta de mentir, todos precisam mentir às vezes.

-Eu pensei que você não gostasse de mentira...

-Não gosto que tenham que mentir por mim, mas não vejo mal quando é em beneficio próprio.

-Você e meio estranha às vezes sabia?

-Você fica com os olhos menores do que já são pela manha - ela disse sorrindo. Pior que aquilo era verdade, hoje meus olhos pareciam inexistentes.

-Mas não se preocupe, ate que é charmoso - ela disse enquanto eu parava o carro...

-É mesmo? - eu usei todo o meu armamento, sobrancelha erguida e passando a língua por meus lábios...

Aquela reação... Era incrível. A boca branca, o ar que parecia faltar pra ela, os olhos sem foco. Será que daqui a dez, vinte anos, ela ainda ficaria assim por mim? Eu passei o braço no encosto do banco dela e me aproximei de sua boca eu estava muito perto, eu sabia o que eu queria, eu sabia o que ela queria. Os olhos dela já estavam quase fechados.

-Se você puder manter essa expressão abobalhada por mim lá dentro eu agradeço - eu disse baixinho no ouvido dela, que abriu os olhos rápido, me olhando confusa e então com raiva, e quando ela ia falar alguma coisa não muito legal eu colei meus lábios dela. Será que daqui a uns dez, vinte anos, ainda seria tão bom assim beijá-la?

-Eu já te agradeci por estar fazendo isso por mim? - eu perguntei encostando minha testa na dela de olhos fechados, queria sentir aquele cheiro de maracujá dela que eu adorava.

-Você tem um jeito muito único de fazer isso - ela disse rindo, de olhos fechados também.

Aquilo era estranho, ainda eram nove da manhã e um simples beijo daquele me fazia querer puxá-la pro meu colo pra beijar seu pescoço e ver como seu corpo reagiria a meu toque, mas eu não podia, ainda não. Nessas horas eu me perguntava se eu teria paciência o suficiente pra lidar com alguém como ela.

-Vamos lá - eu disse saindo do carro...

Na frente da porta eu fiquei meio em duvida, mas entrelacei meus dedos aos dela. Ela não fez nenhuma objeção, mas ela sabia o porquê eu havia trazido ela ali... Namorados andavam de mãos dadas. Quando entramos eu avistei três das minhas amigas senhoras simpáticas, ela se ergueu pra perguntar em tom baixo pra mim.

-Alguma senhora simpática a vista?

-Muitas - eu disse com um sorriso torto...

-E o que agente faz agora então? - ela perguntou... Confusa?

-Isso - eu a puxei pra mim, e dei jeito de levantar ela pela cintura até que seus olhos ficassem a altura dos meus, ela estava vermelha de vergonha. - Eu poderia me acostumar com isso - ter ela por perto me fazia bem.

-Eu poderia te matar por isso - ela disse tentando descer...

-Eu te disse que você ia ser minha namorada lembra?

-Entrar, deixar e pegar coisas lembra? Abraços estranhos não estavam incluídos.

-Você tem idéia, de quantas garotas dariam tudo pra estar no seu lugar? - eram mais mulheres que garotas, ainda assim eram muitas.

-Você tem idéia de como isso me deixa constrangida? - ela perguntou olhando em volta...

Eu a deixei voltar pro chão.

-Você argumenta demais - eu disse fazendo cara feia pra ela.

-E você às vezes gruda demais... - ela disse mostrando a língua e eu beijei a boca dela, que ia me chegar, mas foi impedida pela Amanda.

-Oras, vejam só quem resolveu aparecer, pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver - ela disse me medindo.

-Eu me mudei, tive que trocar de academia - eu disse com um sorriso educado.

-Ah, e imagino que o motivo da mudança tenha sido essa garota linda aqui - ela disse pegando no queixo da Bella, não havia maldade naquele gesto, só curiosidade... - Vocês se casaram?

-Sim - eu disse.

-Não - Bella disse ao mesmo tempo.

Nós nos olhamos então...

-Não - eu disse.

-Sim - ela disse junto novamente.

-Sim ou não? Não há meio termo.

Eu ia responder, mas Bella tomou minha frente tentando disfarçar a cara de desesperada.

-É que na verdade nos apenas fomos morar juntos o que é considerado casamento por uns e outros não. Não oficializamos em nenhum lugar - ela disse pegando na minha mão.

-Mas vejam só, no dia a dia do casal, um papel assinado não vale de nada, o que importa e o amor que há entre os dois.

-Isso é verdade - eu disse passando meu braço pelo ombro dela e beijando seu pescoço, que me abraçou pela cintura e enterrou as unhas na minha costa.

-AIIII - eu disse gritando... E Amanda me olhou estranho - Ai... Eu... Esqueci de apresentar vocês. Bella esta é a Amanda. Amanda esta é a Bella.

Bella sorriu pra ela, mas não se aproximou... Ainda tinha medo de uma delas ser uma psicopata em potencial.

-Eu preciso ir à secretaria pegar uns papeis, foi bom rever você Mandy.

-Venha nos visitar de vez em quando e traga sua esposa para as outras garotas conhecerem. Verônica ficou dizendo que ela não existia. Veja só se seria possível, um garoto tão bonito feito você precisar de uma namorada imaginária.

-E não é - eu disse fazendo cara de surpreso - você acha mesmo que uma garota linda como essa iria resistir a mim, o gato mais quente dessa academia...

-Eu acho que você concorda comigo quando digo que ele precisa de uma boa dose de humildade não é? - ela disse em tom de conspiração com a Amanda.

-Tenho certeza de que com esse rostinho lindo você pode providenciar isso meu bem. Eu tenho muita experiência e acredite - ela olhou pra mim - ele está _caidinho_ por você.

Amanda se foi. Bella me olhava procurando por algo.

-Caidinho é? - ela disse rindo...

-Ela ta meio velha, caduquice, você entende né? - eu ainda precisava da minha dignidade...

-Sei... Você ta _caidinho_ por mim.

E assim ela ficou o resto da manha, tirando sarro de mim enquanto eu pegava os papeis e assinava tudo. Mulheres... Adoram se sentir as maiorais.

-Você quer almoçar na minha casa? - ela perguntou quando entramos no carro...

-Pensei que não houvesse ninguém lá...

-Vai haver nos dois e eu sei cozinhar, não de dependo de empregadas.

-Seus pais não podem ficar bravos por você levar alguém lá enquanto eles não estão...

-Eles não precisam saber - ele disse rindo.

Se fosse qualquer outra eu sabia exatamente que não era alimentos que ela estaria me oferecendo pra ir comer na casa dela... Mas como era ela, eu sabia que não era exatamente isso. Mas minha mente imunda já estava trabalhando...

Eu sempre imaginei como seria a casa dela. Algo muito ostentoso, cheio de ouro. Mas não era. As portas brancas eram lindas. Mas era um sobrado comum, um hall de entrada, pelo visto a cozinha era de um lado e a sala de estar do outro. A escada que levava aos cômodos de cima, ficava bem em frente à porta de entrada. A cozinha ficava bem onde eu imaginava mesmo e ela foi ate lá jogando a bolsa num balcão...

-Você pode ficar a vontade, que eu vou colocar alguma coisa mais confortável... - ela disse indo em direção a escada.

Mais confortável seria sem elas. Omo na mente Edward... Omo na mente.

-Ta... Eu vou pegar um copo de água...

Ela demorou um pouco e eu bebi uns quatro copos de água gelada... Esse negócio de amigo... Eu não devia ter vindo.

-Você não acha meio engraçado, como nas novelas eles vivem comendo coisas levinhas. Como alguém consegue viver só de mato daquele jeito? - ela chegou falando da escada, e abrindo a porta da geladeira tirando umas coisas estranhas. De short, regata e cabelo preso, agora ela realmente parecia uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, aquilo era bom, pra deixar meu sangue no lugar certo. Se bem que ajudaria se o short fosse maior...

-Edward, Edward. OI! – opa, distraído de novo.

-É, eu acho que desmaiaria se comece só alface... - eu disse passando a mão no cabelo.

Ela sorriu e levou as coisas pra pia e começou a tirar alguma coisa da embalagem.

-Congelados? Pensei que você não gostasse deles.

-Eu recorro a eles quando estou sozinha em casa, mas não é bom comer isso todo dia.

Ela colocou, acho que era uma torta, no microondas e ficou em frente a ele, de costas pra mim.

-Minhas receitas estão acabando, logo eu vou te que começar a repetir - eu disse me aproximando...

-Eu vou providenciar mais pra você...

O cabelo dela cheirava bem.

-Você vai lá pra me ensinar?

Ela deu um pulo de susto, se afastando de mim.

-Você anda muito saidinho pro meu gosto mocinho - ela disse se fingindo de brava, colocando um dedo no meu peito...

-Eu sou um garoto de programa meu bem, você queria o que? - eu disse beijando o dedo dela. Uau, que tom de vermelho será que era aquele? Escuro, com certeza.

-Que se controle - ela disse rindo e tirando a lasanha do microondas. Eu estou tentando, eu juro que to tentando.

Ela pegou uns pratos e uns talheres arrumando-os em cima da mesa, sob uma toalha de linho branco.

Lasanha semi-pronta era uma delícia, acho que vou comprar uns congelados escondido dela.

-Como está indo com a faculdade? - ela perguntou comendo outro pedaço.

-Bem... Eu adoro o curso, mas não suporto as aulas de psicologia, são um saco, não sei porque precisa daquilo...

-Você vai interagir com outras pessoas na profissão de administração, precisa estar preparado pra isso... - quando ela usava esse tom, parecia tio Carlisle.

-É, mas eu continuo não gostando da aula... - eu disse com um sorriso torto.

-Você não gosta porque esse tipo de aula nos faz pensar sobre o que somos na verdade... - ela olhou pra mim - nem sempre gostamos da verdade estampada na nossa cara - ela disse com um sorriso malvado.

-Eu sei muito bem como sou na verdade, e você também... Sou gostoso - ela ia dizer alguma coisa - é um fato, não tente negar isso.

Ela não respondeu, apenas começou a rir. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer 'você precisa de uma dose de humildade'. Mas eu sabia o que ela pensava na verdade: 'você é muito gostoso mesmo'. Era o que todas pensavam, ela não era diferente.

-Você já sabe o que pretende cursar ou ainda não pensa sobre isso?

-Antropologia... - ela respondeu simplesmente e voltou a comer, eu fiquei olhando pra ela.

-Que foi? - ela perguntou..

-Antro o que? - eu perguntei atrapalhado.

-A.n.t.r.o.p.o.l.o.g.i.a - ela disse devagar.

-E o que diabos isso faz?

-Falta de cultura é mesmo um carma - ela disse bufando, mas explicou - Antropólogo é alguém que estuda a sociedade humana, como nós interagimos e evoluímos ate chegar numa sociedade como a de hoje.

-E você vai viver disso? Estudar? E ainda por cima a vida dos outros? - eu disse inconformado.

-Na verdade meu carma será administrar a empresa do meu pai - ela disse de mau humor - mas pelo menos nos estudos vou fazer o que eu gosto.

Pelo visto ela tinha ficado chateada sobre meu ponto de vista da "paixão" dela.

-Por que você gosta disso? - tentei ser educado dessa vez, ela suspirou, descansou os talheres, tomou um gole de suco e me olhou.

-Eu trabalho na área de Departamento Pessoal da empresa desde os treze anos, eu investigo passados, administro o presente e as vezes decido o futuro de pessoas. Eu não sei, acho que acabei criando uma paixão pela natureza humana fazendo isso.

Aquilo era profundo, devia ser. Porque como eu não entendi nada era porque era algo profundo demais para os meus neurônios. Ela parecia triste.

-Por que administrar a empresa é um carma? Você não pode optar por não cuidar?

-Não, não posso. Ou eu cuido, ou deixo que se acabe nas mãos de estranhos. As pessoas não costumam ter cuidado com aquilo que não foi feito pelo próprio suor, ninguém daria valor como eu dou.

-E o seu irmão? Ele não poderia cuidar de tudo?

-Quem? O Jasper? - ela deu uma risada alta e balançou a cabeça - Quando ele tinha 16 anos pegou uma grana com meu pai, e abriu uma "empresa de excursão" desculpa pra ir escalar todo fim de semana e dizer que ganha alguma coisa com isso. Às vezes, quando meu pai implora, ele dá uma mão com a empresa. Jasper é uma criança no corpo de um homem.

-Ele também se daria bem com o Emmett então... - eu disse rindo. Os dois eram belos exemplos de crianças em corpos de homem.

Aquele foi um almoço legal. Ela era alguém interessante de se conversar e parecia gostar de me ouvir falar e não estava apenas ouvindo enfadada e esperando pela hora em que eu a levaria pro quarto mais próximo.

Depois de comer, fui ajudá-la a lavar a louça, mas diferente do comum, dessa vez eu lavava e ela secava.

-Isso não é justo, geralmente o homem seca... - eu sou reclamão, eu sei...

-Eu fiz a comida, então você faz o trabalho pesado.

-Você tirou a torta da embalagem e colocou no microondas, quanta coisa... - eu disse sarcástico.

-Ei! Não desvalorize meu trabalho ok?

Não demorou muito pra terminar, ela terminou de secar o ultimo copo e me olhou.

-Eu tenho que fazer compras agora com a Alice... - ela disse meio nervosa, vendo que o almoço tinha acabado.

Eu fiquei de frente pra ela que estava de costas na pia, colocando um braço de cada lado dela.

-Agora você pode me dar uma recompensa por ter lavado toda aquela loça.

-Toda a loça? Eram dois copos e dois pratos.

-Não desvalorize meu trabalho ok? - eu disse segurando o riso, ela me olhou, a boca meio aberta... - E me dê um beijo... - eu disse fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Um beijo - ela disse confusa.

-É - eu disse dando um selinho nela - mais ou menos assim...

A boca dela estava branca, os olhos sem foco... Ah, agora que eu percebi, minha sobrancelha estava arqueada. Dessa vez não foi proposital eu juro.

-Mas você disse que... amigos - ela disse baixo.

-Não estou te pedindo casamento - eu disse em tom baixo também - só um beijo...

Ela me olhou e me deu um sorriso _lindo_. Aqueles olhos, daquela cor estranha, mas _fascinantes_. _Eu adorava aquela garota e eu nem sabia dizer por que_. Eu adorava o beijo dela, mas esse porque eu sabia. Ela tinha um jeito único de me beijar querendo, mas não querendo. Quase fugindo fazendo com que a todo instante eu tivesse que recapturá-la como eu fazia agora. Eu tocava seus lábios e ela tocava os meus também e quando eu sentia que ela ia se afastar eu a beijava mais forte, eu segurava ela mais forte pela cintura.

-Ai - ela disse baixinho.

-O que foi?

-Meu pescoço, muito tempo levantado dói. Você é alto demais sabia? - ela disse rindo.

Droga de quase um metro e noventa. Que ótimo. Por causa dela agora eu odiava minha profissão e minha altura. Eu ia ficar complexado assim, eu era muito alto, droga, droga. o que eu faço? O que eu faço? Uma mesa, mesa, mesa, mesa. Isso, ali.

-Com licença - eu pedi...

-O que? - ela perguntou confusa, mas entendeu quando eu a levantei pelas pernas pra sentá-la na mesa.

-Edward isso não é legal - ela disse me repreendendo.

-Você prometeu - eu disse fazendo bico.

Mas eu não deixei ela responder. Eu a beijei de novo, ela que não se atrevesse a começar a pensar de novo. Amanhã seria segunda, seria mais uma semana inteira sem vê-la. Nossa isso era muito bom, eu gostava de beijar ela assim. Sem medo que sem mais nem menos ela se afastasse. Eu a beijava devagar e então aumentava o ritmo, passeava com minhas mãos pelas costas dela enquanto incitava-a a me corresponder. Eu sei que não serve como desculpa, mas sentir prazer ao beijar alguém era novo pra mim. Eu devia ter me controlado mais, eu sei, mas quando vi minha mão havia subido demais e ido longe demais e ela se afastou de mim. Que droga cara, eu tinha que ser retardado o suficiente pra estragar tudo.

-Bella, me desculpe - eu disse e ela não respondeu, apenas me afastou pra poder descer da mesa.

-Me desculpe, eu não...

Ela encheu um copo de água.

-Me desculpe... - -ela fez um gesto com a mão pra eu parar de falar enquanto terminava de beber a água...

-Edward já chega, eu já entendi - ela me deu um sorriso doce - não vou te mandar pra forca por isso, não se preocupe.

-Mas eu realmente não.

-Se você não parar agora, eu vou contar pro meu irmão, e daí sim você vai ter que se desculpar- ela disse em tom de ameaça.

-Ta bem... - eu disse rindo.

-Agora eu tenho que ir, fiquei de fazer compras com a Alice e ela fica furiosa com atrasos quando o assunto são roupas.

Eu me despedi dela e fui embora então. Não cheguei perto dela de novo. Eu estava irado comigo mesmo. Eu devia saber que não podia me arriscar a sair com alguém da idade dela. Eu sabia que beijar não seria suficiente pra mim por muito tempo. Não sei por que eu ainda insistia com aquilo.

Na segunda Emmett me ligou passando a agenda da semana. Havia dois encontros na sexta-feira, um de manhã e outro a noite. Eu odiava ter que trabalhar pela manha porque quando acontecia isso eu tinha que madrugar pra poder ir pra academia, encontrar a cliente, ir pra faculdade durante a tarde, trabalhar de noite. Resultado: quando cheguei em casa eu tava morto. Eu não conseguia mexer meus dedos nem pra acender o fogão, quanto menos pra fazer meu jantar. Aqueles congelados seriam bons agora. Alguém pra fazer eles pra mim também. Ouvi o toque de mensagem no meu celular, será que era ela se oferecendo pra fazer meu jantar?

"Liga pra mim Ed"

Emmett... Economizava palavras, mas por que eu ligar pra ele? Ta, vamos lá.

-Que foi Emmett? - eu disse entediado.

-Meu credito acabou irmão, desculpa.

-Ta, que foi?

-Bem, lembra que você me pediu um emprego novo?

-É, eu lembro - eu me interessei na conversa então...

-Bem, tem uma amiga minha que tem um amigo que conhece alguém que vai precisar de um assistente novo daqui umas duas semanas porque o atual vai ir trabalhar fora do país. É na área de propaganda eu acho, mas você pode até usar como estagio na sua faculdade mais pra frente. Ta interes...

-TÔ! CLARO QUE EU TÔ - Ops, exagerei de novo - eu digo... Talvez seja legal - tentei parecer desinteressado - posso voltar pra profissão antiga se não der certo... Enfim.

-Ta, eu arrumei uma entrevista pra você, daqui a uma semana eu levo você lá. Você vai precisar da minha presença imponente pra impressionar lá.

-Emmett qual seu problema hein? - essa mania dele de fazer piadinhas me enchia.

-De nada Edward, eu sei que seria mais complicado arrumar emprego assim tão rápido, mas eu me esforcei pra encontrar um pra você.

-Ow. Desculpa, desculpa. Você sabe que eu te amo cara.

-Você fala comigo feito um gay, e depois eu sou o problemático aqui? Eu falo com você depois. Tchau, mas eu amo você também.

Tu. Tu. Tu. Rosalie tava ensinando ele a desligar o telefone na cara dos outros agora?

Um emprego. Isso era bom. Isso era mais do que bom, isso era _ótimo_. Eu devia contar pra ela já? Ou deixar conseguir primeiro, mas e se...

E se ela só disse que "esperava", porque achava que eu nunca ia fazer o que disse que ia fazer? E se agora que eu consegui, ela dissesse que não me queria? Cara, então ser inseguro é assim? Puts, isso é horrível.

Eu tinha que confiar em mim mesmo. Se ela dissesse que não me queria, eu a arrastava pra cama mais próxima e mostrava que ela estava errada. Na verdade nem precisaria de uma cama... Não... Precisaria sim, a garota é virgem! O que você está pensando seu estúpido? Ah, to precisando de um café. E você quer saber a melhor parte? Eu tenho café agora. Morra de inveja. Tenho um pacote inteiro de Nescafé só pra mim. Tá, parei. To indo.

* * *

**Eu não sei vocês, mas eu adoro quando ele fica falando com ele mesmo. IUAHIAUHSIAUHSIUAHIHS.** **Fato engraçado: eu quero ser piscicóloga sabe? e eu sonhei que o ed ia no meu consultório e falava que ele tava passando por um problema sério, ele era apaixonado por uma menina de 16 anos. eu acordei e ri** **horrores.** **Amei as reviews, amo vocês, amo a alice, e amo essa fic. QUERO MAIS REVIEWS PRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

(Perguntinha off: QUEM JÁ VIU HP E O ENIGAMA DO PRÍNCIPE? ovulei com aquele filme *-*)

_PS: Vocês viram que presentão foi esse capítulo? um dos maiores *-*_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**eu queria morrer de uma overdose de Edward...**_

* * *

O fim de semana chegou antes de eu perceber. E dessa vez eu tinha uma ótima desculpa pra ligar pra ela no sábado, comprei um presente pra ela. Eu passei na frente de um "self-service" de perfumes. O negócio era meio caro, mas eu procurei por um com cheiro de maracujá, combinava com ela, encontrei um e coloquei num frasco pequeno e redondo. Espero que ela goste.

Ela não atendeu quando eu liguei no sábado a tarde, então eu mandei uma mensagem.

"ligue pra mim qnd puder"

Eu planejava esperar ela ligar, mas eu acabei dormindo. A correria de sexta me deixou quebrado. Quando eu acordei havia uma mensagem dela.

"Oi Ed. Você não atendeu, está tudo bem? Enfim, me retorne quando receber essa mensagem..."

É estranho. Como é que de repente uma ligação dela me dava calafrios? Era só a voz de uma garota. Ela nem tinha todas aquelas curvas. Eu já tive mulheres tão perfeitas. Por que tinha que ser essa a me chamar a atenção? Mas, como eu já disse, em minha opinião, quando não se pode explicar o que se faz é aceitar. Mas e se um dia eu vir que não era tão forte? Eu não queria brincar com os sentimentos dela, ela está relutando e eu quebrando as suas barreiras. Quando o desafio acabar será que vai perder a graça? Será que eu um coração iria acabar despedaçado nessa historia? Até que ponto eu posso ir pelo o que eu estou sentindo? Na verdade a pergunta certa e: _o que eu estou sentindo e algo confiável?_

Eu não sei responder. Esse negócio de sentimento é meloso demais. Ela tem só 16 anos, se ela se machucar ela se cura. Eu poderia pelo menos proporcionar bons momentos pra ela. Não era toda garotinha que tinha um garoto de programa gostosão como eu aos pés dela. Eu cansei de apenas assistir a vida dos outros, eu estava pronto pra viver a minha agora, poderia ser com ela, ou não. Poderia ser apenas uma parte dela com ela, ou não. Eu sei lá, eu repreendo Bella por isso e to fazendo a mesma coisa, estava na hora de eu parar de pensar e passar a sentir um pouco. Ficar no passageiro e muito confortável, mas dessa vez, eu vou pro volante da minha vida.

Eu liguei pra ela, ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

-Oi - ela parecia meio sem ar - Aiii... - ela disse gemendo.

-Que foi? - eu já estava rindo.

-Eu bati a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

-Mmm... Hematomas?

-Nada que comprometa meu funcionamento cerebral, eu acho...

-Que bom. Seria estranho, ter que te visitar em um hospital de desequilibrados mentais.

-Ta, e como foi que chegamos a eu internada e babando sozinha mesmo?

Eu não consegui responder e ri alto.

-Planos pra hoje? - eu tentei controlar a risada.

-Nada muito importante, e você?

-Tenho certeza que o seu nada importante é mais interessante que o meu nada.

-Mmm... Você esta profundo hoje... - ela disse debochando.

-E a convivência... - com você. Mas não precisei dizer essa parte, ela era esperta, ia entender.

-Você quer passear no parque Ivenson?

Ela me chamando pra sair?

-Se é dinheiro emprestado que você quer meu pagamento ainda não chegou - a idéia de ela querer emprestar dinheiro de mim, era hilária por si só.

-Mas que pena, deixa pra outro dia então - ela estava rindo assim... - Que julgamento mau você faz de mim, só te chamo pra sair por interesse?

-Não, você nunca me chama pra sair na verdade.

-Não? E a balada no Hilton´s? E o noivado da Alice?

-Todos convites dela, não seus...

-Eh, mas estou te chamando agora.

-E eu vou, a que horas?

-Quanto tempo você precisa pra ficar pronto?

-Eu nasci pronto - eu disse baixo - _pra tudo..._

Ela demorou um pouco pra responder. Ah se ela tivesse aqui... Eu levantava uma sobrancelha passava o língua nos lábios e pronto, ela já tava na minha. He He. Pena que o efeito era curto.

-Então eu encontro você lá, em frente ao lago.

-Você não quer que eu te busque? - ela demorou um pouco pra responder.

-Eu ia pedir pro Jasper me levar, não é muito trabalho pra você?

-Nenhum. Você esta pronta?

-Só preciso colocar um tênis.

-Eu já passo ai então.

Eu coloquei uma camiseta branca e um tênis. O verão estava acabando, mas ainda estava calor durante a noite. Eu parei na frente da casa dela e buzinei uma, duas, três vezes e quando eu desci do carro a vi pela fresta do portão de braços cruzados.

-Qual seu problema? - eu perguntei meio bravo - Não me ouviu chamar?

-Não - ela disse descruzando os braços e abrindo o portão - Ouvi você buzinar, meu nome não é bibi se você não sabe.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha pra mim. Estava brava, sendo que quem estava esperando feito um tonto era eu.

-Pelo visto vamos ter nossa primeira briga agora. - eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha vendo se ela confirmava.

-É - ele saiu do transe rápido - Talvez...

Bella deu a volta no carro e esperou que eu destravasse a porta dela.

-Uma garota de respeito não atende a buzinas, sabia Edward?

-Não sei de muita coisa quando se trata de garotas - eu respondi simplesmente. Não era mentira, nem grosseria. Só um fato.

-Devia continuar com suas mulheres, se é assim então... - ela respondeu e se virou pra olhar pela janela.

É... Aquilo com certeza era um briga, ela com certeza estava de mau humor e eu com certeza tinha que concertar.

-Eu já disse que estou disposto a aprender com você - eu disse dando meu sorriso matador pra ela - Vai... Dê um sorrisinho pra mim- ela continuava olhando pra frente, séria - vamos, você consegue, é assim ó - eu disse dando um sorriso retardado esticado pra ela, vi que ela me olhou com o canto dos olhos, e não agüentou.

Como diz Homer Simpson: 'ela riu, me safei'. Eu soltei uma mão do volante e segurei a dela, aquilo era bom.

-Me desculpe - eu estava sendo sincero, a deixei ver isso. Não tinha porque continuar com aquilo.

-Tudo bem - ela deu um sorriso torto...

-Vai me ensinar a ser um cavalheiro? - eu perguntei cortez demais.

-Vou te ensinar a como tratar uma garota - ela deu uma olhada pra mim - E de graça, não me acha boazinha? - ela disse batendo as pálpebras exageradamente tentando ser engraçada.

-Eu também não cobraria meus serviços de você. Você é que não quer – ai, o tapa que ela deu no meu braço foi ardido. Ela largou minha mão pra me bater, não gostei, eu a peguei de novo.

Chegamos e ela desceu do carro. Por causa da briga inicial eu não reparei muito na roupa dela, roupa de ginástica. Até que ela estava em forma. Nada sobrando dos lados, um pouco na frente, mas isso porque eu estava acostumado com os tanquinhos femininos da academia. Até que era... Sexy uma barriguinha como aquela. Não que estivesse aparecendo alguma coisa, a regata era bem comprida.

Ela foi em direção a trilha e eu a acompanhei. Não tinha quase ninguém, pelo visto não tinha quase ninguém alem de nós que gostava de usar sábados à noite pra caminhar. E era agora que aquele silêncio constrangedor iria assolar agente.

Deviam ter se passado uns cinco minutos eu acho, não tínhamos dado nem meia volta no parque ainda, ela não havia dito uma palavra sequer também e não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com isso também, e eu aqui, quase tendo um ataque de nervos.

-Me diga uma coisa, a conversa não e necessária quando se sai pra caminhar? - eu disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda.

-Não, acredito que não - ela disse distraída olhando em volta e então olhou pra mim... - Exceto quando se quer... Você quer conversar?

-Não sei. Você quer?

-Não fui eu quem reclamou do silencio - ela disse rolando os olhos.

-É que - ela ficou me olhando esperando eu terminar - Eu não gosto de silêncios constrangedores.

-Então fale alguma coisa... - ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Mas eu também não tenho nada pra dizer. - ela ficou olhando um tempo pra mim, com uma cara estranha. Com o "seu demente" na testa.

-Você é estranho sabia? - ela começou a andar mais rápido, mas não era difícil pra mim acompanhá-la.

-Por que você não dá uma idéia? - eu sugeri - do que agente poderia conversar?---às vezes eu parecia o nerd correndo atrás da gostosona da escola. Ela começou a rir então, como se tivesse lembrando de alguma coisa muito engraçada.

-O que foi?

-Não é nada... - ela olhou divertida pra mim - Alice costuma dizer que quando não se tem assunto o melhor a fazer é dizer verdades. Verdade constrangedora sabe. Dai você escolhe verdades constrangedoras ou silencio constrangedor. Fale a verdade, ela é estranha as vezes não é?

-É, tenho que concordar - eu disse rindo... - Mas pode funcionar, vamos tentar, você começa.

-O que? Nem pensar, se você gostou dessa idéia absurda você começa.

-Ta, vamos ver.

Havia muitas verdades que eu não gostava de dizer.

-Eu gosto de seu beijo... - ela olhou meio torto pra mim, não acreditando.

-Você diz muito isso... - ela disse meio desconfiada... - isso é um tipo de cantada que você usa com todo mundo ou o que?

-Não! Claro que não - eu estava falando a verdade... - Mas se encaixa e é constrangedor - eu disse com um sorriso torto.

-Ah, entendi. Me beijar é constrangedor então. - ela disse se fazendo de ofendida.

-Não, é que, como eu te disse uma vez, não gostava de beijar alguém a muito tempo e eu não imaginei que quando fosse gostar iria ser como você. Eu sei lá, achei que ia ser uma loirona peituda no estilo Pámela Anderson, que é bem diferente de você...

-Ah, então eu não chego aos pés da Pámela Andersom. É, saber dessa realidade fez eu me sentir bem melhor - ela disse com um sorriso torto.

-Não Bella, você esta me entendendo errado. É que... Ah... Esquece. É a sua vez agora, vamos... Quero saber uma verdade constrangedora - eu disse esfregando as mãos com um sorriso maligno.

-Vamos ver - ela disse colocando o dedo no queixo pensando - Na verdade tem uma coisa - ela se virou pra me olhar - Às vezes, mais quando te conheci pra falar a verdade, quando eu olhava pra você eu sentia... Sentia uma espécie de... - era agora, era agora. Droga e se ela dissesse que me amava? Eu não saberia o que dizer. - uma espécie de sentimento... Instinto pra falar a verdade... Um instinto materno em relação a você.

Ela sorriu pra mim e voltou a olhar pra paisagem, às vezes ela acelerava como agora, as vezes quase parava. Oh ritmo complicado.

-Como assim instinto materno? - eu perguntei como se ela tivesse me xingado.

-Eu sei lá, como a historia de cozinhar, sinto como se você precisa disso, uma figura feminina que cuidasse de você, geralmente quando você quer ser a pessoa se chama instinto materno - pois eu pensei que se chamassem de esposas.

-Eu digo que gosto do eu beijo e você diz que se sente como minha mãe? - eu disse meio com nojo.

Ela percebeu como eu havia falado aquilo e ela começou a rir sem parar, balançando a cabeça.

-É melhor agente parar essa brincadeira por aqui ou vamos acabar causando depressão um no outro - ela disse começando a rir de novo depois.

É, nisso ela tinha razão. Agente chegou à parte da trilha que chegava perto do lago, a trilha dava a volta no gramado que cercava o lago. Era um lugar lindo ali, mas esquecido pela maioria da cidade.

-Você quer se sentar? - eu perguntei.

-Virmos pra caminhar - ela disse sem olhar pra mim.

-Hoje e sábado, ninguém vai nos matar se sentarmos um pouco.

-Eu não vou me sentar na grama, é cheia de carrapatos - ela disse fingindo um arrepio.

-Eu não estava pensando no mato - aqueles carrapatos eram horríveis: minúsculos e transmitiam doenças ainda por cima... - estava pensando na escadaria da igreja.

-Ta bem, vamos lá então - ela disse desviando e entrando no gramado pra agente poder ir se sentar nas escadarias.

Os degraus eram largos e estavam relativamente limpos pra um lugar onde um monte de gente pisa todo santo dia. Ali era calmo, gostoso. Nós sentamos lá e ela voltou a ficar calada com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, parecia pensar em alguma coisa muito boa, ela me olhou e viu que eu estava impaciente.

-Eu não sei por que você se incomoda tanto com o silencio, não gosta de ouvir os próprios pensamentos de vez em quando?

-Eu moro sozinho, já os ouço o tempo todo - eu disse com um sorriso torto.

-Me desculpe, mas você escolheu pra única amiga a pessoa mais sem assunto da cidade - ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso torto.

-Emmett me arrumou uma entrevista - eu não olhei pra ela enquanto dizia isso - Provavelmente vou conseguir um novo emprego - eu podia ver pelo canto dos meus olhos que ela estava chocada. - Gosto do cheiro do seu cabelo.

Minha proximidade a incomodava, eu sabia disso, mas parecia um imã, e mesmo todos os meus neurônios me dizendo que eu não tinha o direito e que ela não era o tipo de garota certa pra mim, eu ainda queria senti-la mais perto de mim.

Meus lábios estavam sobre os dela e eu nem vi como. Eu cuidei de controlar minhas mãos, elas estavam estancadas na escada. Não queria que nada atrapalhasse dessa vez, mas lá estava ela fugindo de mim outra vez... Eu fiquei quieto, queria ver qual seria a desculpa dela dessa vez. Provavelmente ia querer ir embora, pelo visto eu ia ter que escolher ou a companhia dela ou um beijo. Pelo visto não dava pra ter os dois.

-Eu gosto do seu beijo também - ela murmurou.

-Não parece, você sempre para na melhor parte... - eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

Ela ficou quieta novamente e eu sem palavras. Aproximei meu rosto novamente fazendo a ponta do meu nariz tocar a dela.

- Depois que conseguir o emprego eu quero ficar com você.

Não havia barulho ali, mas eu falava baixo.

-Eu vou ficar com você – uau, queimação no estomago não era assim, então o que era aquilo?

-Será que todo mundo tem a sorte que estou tendo agora? - eu perguntei de olhos fechados, apenas querendo sentir o cheiro dela misturado a algo que estava fazendo meu coração bater rápido.

-Não, geralmente as garotas são um pouco mais difíceis e os garotos têm que se esforçar um pouco mais - eu abri os olhos e ela olhava profundamente nos meus - mas esses seus olhos verdes são uma grande vantagem sua... - _o sorriso dela era lindo_, já mencionei isso?

-Você e a única que cita meus olhos como minha maior vantagem, as outras gostam mais de outra coisa.

Ela ficou meio chocada, se afastou de mim. Eu estava brincando, não havia porque ela me olhar daquele jeito.

-Às vezes você me assusta sabia? - ela disse endireitando os ombros - Do jeito que fala, parece que... Eu não sei... Eu não sou como elas... Você vai...

-Ei! - eu me ajoelhei no degrau em frente ao dela - eu não estou te pedindo pra ser como elas, você não tem que ser como elas. Eu estava só brincando... - eu passei um dedo pelo rosto dela - eu não quero que você seja como elas. - eu falei serio.

-O que você quer então? - ela perguntou igualmente séria.

-Eu quero você - curto, simples, sincero. Seria sempre assim com ela, eu não ia sentir falta do que eu estava deixando pra trás, eu sabia que não, porém eu sentiria falta dela se a perdesse por não poder ser quem deveria.

Minhas palavras pareciam ter mexido com ela mais do que imaginava porque ela me beijou... E... Uau, por que ela não tinha me beijado desse jeito ainda? Eu estava num nível mais baixo que ela por causa da escada e ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos se inclinando em cima de mim como eu seu pudesse fugir a qualquer momento... Como se eu fosse fazer isso... Eu demorei pra corresponder o beijo, eu fiquei meio em choque, mas eram os lábios dela era a língua dela era a forma como ela sentia meu gosto e me fazia sentir o dela que estava me enlouquecendo. Eu não tinha mais impressão que ela iria fugir a qualquer momento como nas outras vezes tinha a impressão que minhas mãos criariam vida própria, porque elas estavam apertando a cintura dela e eu não vi como elas foram parar lá. Bella não recuou, ainda estava ocupada me enlouquecendo com aquele beijo que sabe Deus de onde veio.

-Ei... Quem e você e o que fez com a Bella? - eu perguntei rindo...

Ela riu meio sem jeito também.

-Mas não se preocupe, você pode ficar, exceto por uma coisa - eu disse enrugando a testa. ela me olhou curiosa... - Você também sabe cozinhar?

É, deu certo. Ela deu o maior sorriso da noite e eu a abracei, eu estava meio me desequilibrando porque estava na ponta dos pés no degrau, mas me deu vontade. Eu nunca a abracei, eu acho. O cheiro dela era bom, o que me fez lembrar que eu tinha o presente dela guardado no carro.

-Acho que agente devia ir embora, ta esfriando... - eu achei que era uma desculpa, mas ela não me esperou dizer que abraçava ela pra esquentar ou algo assim. Ela se desfez do meu abraço e se levantou descendo as escadas. O que eu fiz de errado agora?

Eu a alcancei enquanto ainda cruzava o gramado.

-Pensei que tinha dito que queria ficar comigo, não que fosse fugir de mim... - meu tom saiu meio estressado, mas vezes ela me estressava mesmo.

-Não estou fugindo de você, só estou com frio.

-Então deixa que eu esquento você - eu disse segurando seu braço, parando ela.

-Isso também não é uma desculpa pra você me abraçar - ela olhava pra grama e cruzava os braços enquanto falava.

-Eu não acho que seja... - Na verdade eu achava sim, mas ela nuuuuunca saberia disso.

Eu passei meu braço pelo ombro dela que continuava de braços cruzados. Eu não entendia, num momento ela tava na minha no outro estava correndo de novo.

Fomos ate o carro e ela esperou que eu destravasse a porta pra ela, mas eu não liguei o carro.

-Você quer ir pra casa? - eu perguntei.

-Não, estava pensando em ir dançar em alguma boate gay, o que você acha? - ela disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Minha Bella de novo, obrigada Senhor.

-Eu não tenho problemas com isso. Você vê algum problema em me disputar com a viadada de lá?

-Ei! Mais respeito com eles ok? Eu tenho amigos que são - ela disse meio brava.

-Ok, mas você aceita dividir? - eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Às vezes aquele torpor dela era meio chato por que dessa vez eu não havia feito de propósito e eu queria ouvir a resposta dela. Mas lá ela estava novamente com a boca branca e sem dizer nada.

-Bella, por que você faz isso? - eu perguntei passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela.

-Faço o que? - ela perguntou umedecendo os lábios, confusa...

-Você fica em transe quando eu faço isso - e eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ela ficou em transe, de novo.

Eu fiquei esperando ela responder.

-Eu não sei - ela ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar.

-Fico mais gostoso quando faço isso não é? Você me acha uma delicia... Pode falar. - eu disse com um sorriso safado.

Ela se aproximou de mim. Estava perto, muito perto. Ela beijou meu pescoço. Mmm, isso era bom.

-Eu acho você muito... Muito - ela tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e me olhou então... - convencido... - e mordeu o lábio.

Ela sabia que mexia comigo, ela sabia o que um beijo daquele faria comigo e ela estava sendo malvada.

-Você ta brincando com fogo - eu disse estreitando os olhos.

-Então nos somos dois - ela disse rindo e desviando o olhar.

Eu coloquei uma mão na perna dela. E subi um pouco, aquilo não era nada demais, mas ela devia saber que eu não ia esperar pra sempre.

-Você ainda não me mostrou o seu fogo - eu disse com um sorriso torto.

-Você ainda não merece tê-lo - ela disse soltando e cabelo do rabo de cavalo.

-Que tal uma demonstração de incentivo? - eu dei meu melhor sorriso safado pra ela.

Ela se levantou do banco e veio se sentar no meu colo. É, com certeza havia um alienígena no corpo dela e eu gostei do alien.

-Em que tipo de demonstração você estava pensando? - ela disse rindo.

-O que você teria ai pra me mostrar?

Ela beijou minha bochecha e a minha mandíbula, a boca dela deslizou pelo meu queixo e parou no meu pescoço beijando de leve.

-É só o que sei... - ela disse mordendo um lábio.

Que bom, porque com ela assim no meu colo eu ficaria numa situação complicada se ela fizesse algo mais. Como se eu já não estivesse em uma...

-Você me ensinou a cozinhar, em troca eu te ensino uns truques - eu pisquei pra ela que abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas um bip começou a tocar do nada, não dava pra saber de onde era.

Ela pegou o celular de dentro do sutiã e deu uma olhada.

-Belo esconderijo - eu disse impressionado.

-Obrigada - ela respondeu com um sorriso torto, olhando algo no celular.

-Jasper está avisando que vai dormir fora e que me quer em casa antes das duas... - ela retorceu a boca quando leu a ultima frase.

-Como ele vai saber que você chegou em casa se não vai estar lá?

-Ele me faz ligar do telefone da casa dele pra ver o numero na bina... – é, com certeza ele era um irmão esperto.

-Você vai ligar do telefone dele?

-É eu estou ficando lá lembra? Eu espero que Mike esteja lá, senão vou ter que pular a janela - ela disse fazendo cara feia...

-Você vai dormir sozinha na mesma casa que esse cara?

Ela olhou pra mim assustada. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco no tom, mas aquilo era... Era... Eu não sei... Só sei que não gostei.

-Que espécie de garota você pensa que eu sou? Qual o problema com isso? - ela disse se afastando de mim.

-Nenhum, me desculpe - eu disse abraçando ela forte.

-Edward eu não... - ela estava brava.

-Me desculpe - eu disse beijando o pescoço dela... - não queria te ofender - eu falei baixo.

Ela não respondeu. Eu também não queria falar mais nada, não era pra isso que eu queria usar minha boca. Eu adorava beijá-la, por mim usaria 80 % do nosso tempo pra isso, pois eu queria guardar 20 % pra usar em outra coisa mais pra frente. Mas não, na metade do tempo ela preferia mesmo era fugir de mim.

-Eu gosto de você Bella - não era necessário isso pra ela me desculpar. Mas era necessário eu falar, talvez ela pensasse que era qualquer uma pra mim, mas ela não era. Não existia 'qualquer uma' na minha vida, eu não perdia tempo com esse tipo. Ela era especial.

Aquele brilho que eu sempre via nos olhos dela estava lá de volta. Seus olhos ficavam de uma cor mais estranha ainda quando tinham aquele brilho... Era fascinante. Ela estava me beijando de novo então da mesma forma estranha da escada, da mesma forma intensa. Eu tentei puxar um pouco de ar, mas ela não me deixava. As mãos dela puxavam meu cabelo pra que eu chegasse mais perto e minhas mãos apertavam mais a cintura dela por dentro da camiseta e eu precisava me concentrar em manter elas ali, o que era difícil quando ela me mostrava aquela outra face: a da mulher que beijava maravilhosamente bem. Eu prendi a língua dela na minha boca e ela bateu alguma coisa na janela do carro, mas eu ignorei colocando a mão na perna dela e puxando pra que ela chegasse um pouco mais perto, mas algo bateu na janela do carro de novo e eu abri os olhos pra ver o que era.

Ow , ow, não. Isso com certeza não é nada bom. O homem uniformizado fez sinal com a mão pra que eu abaixasse o vidro. Será que não havia algum assalto pra ele atrapalhar? Ele tinha que aparecer justo quando meu alien preferido havia se apossado da Bella?

-Boa noite garotos... - ele disse ascendendo a lanterna com a qual batia no vidro antes e se abaixando para poder nos olhar.

-Boa noite guarda, noite fria não? - eu disse segurando o riso. Ele estava olhando pra ela no meu colo, talvez aquilo estivesse dando uma impressão errada. Bella não respondeu pra ele, estava com o rosto no meu pescoço escondendo o rosto no meu cabelo. Eu sentia o rosto quente de vergonha dela em contato com a minha pele.

-Meu rapaz, eu tenho certeza que uma garota tão linda como essa, merece que você pague um motel pra terem um pouco mais de... Privacidade - é pelo menos ele estava sendo simpático... - o parque e freqüentado por famílias, então se vocês puderem...

-Claro, sem problema, me desculpe - eu disse rindo e acenando com a cabeça antes de fechar o vidro.

Ela tirou o rosto do meu pescoço. Como pensei, o rosto dela estava em brasa, ela saiu do meu colo e pulou de volta pro banco dela. Eu saí com o carro dali depressa e ela ficou quieta ate eu estacionar o carro na frente da casa dela.

-Tem certeza que quer dormir ai? - eu perguntei apontando pra casa dela - Eu ainda acho que minha casa é mais segura - eu disse com um sorriso torto.

-Eu tranco a porta - ela disse com o mesmo sorriso torto.

Ela se aproximou e beijou meu rosto, mas continuou com os olhos próximos aos meus. Ela sabia que eu queria mais que aquilo, ela também queria. Ela estava brincando comigo, como sempre. Dois podiam brincar...

-Até mais - eu disse indo de um olho a outro dela. A frustração estava evidente, mas ela merecia. Eu merecia que ela lutasse um pouquinho que fosse por mim também, se ela não quisesse, eu voltava a beijar os pés dela como antes...

Ela saiu do carro e bateu a porta forte. Qual é? Num tem geladeira em casa não?

Eu liguei o carro morrendo de vontade de voltar e dar o que nos dois merecíamos, mas como diz o Ramom do Happy Feet: 'Deja ellas na vontade'

* * *

**Trabalho feito Ed, deixou todas nós na vontade. e é incrível como cada dia mais eu amo esse homem.**

**IUAHSDSODJOISJDOJSID, bom hoje eu to meia mal e meia bem, mal porque eu queria mais reviews e bem porque amei as que recebi. Ise Cullen, Lud, Gabby B. Lupin, Lily A. Cullen, Alline Viana, Lolitta, BabyLizzie, Mimy Cullen, sora-nee, Mih Brandon Cullen, Nanda Souza, BabyLizzie, Isa Stream, Magdinha, Reneesme Carlie Cullen milhõões de beijos pra vocês e MUITO obrigada pelo carinho.**

**Bom, eu quero reviews pra me animar :). e eu amo vocês :***

_(conversinha off: Meu sonho ia se SUPER realizar se um dia gravassem um filme HP e Crepúsculo. AUIHSIAUSH, é sério. vícios maiores não há.)_


	15. Capítulo 14

**MAIS PRA VOCÊS *-***

* * *

Eu não me esqueci do perfume. Mas, eu sei lá, só agora eu percebi que, talvez eu esteja indo rápido demais. Ela deixou bem claro que preza pela liberdade. Talvez ela visse meu presente como eu querendo comprar alguma coisa, eu sei lá, coisas estranhas passam pela cabeça das mulheres. Talvez eu devesse procurar alguma data idiota, ou esperar por alguma que explicasse o presente inesperado.

A segunda eu passei folga. E aproveitei pra ir ao mercado e comprar comida congelada. Por que passar trinta minutos picando batata se eu podia comprar ela picada e quase pronta? Bella que me desculpasse, mas cozinhar não havia se tornado um habito agradável para mim.  
Eu tinha acabado de comer um prato enorme de bata frita quando meu celular tocou. Era o toque que eu coloquei pra quando ela ligasse, mas eu não acreditava muito que era ela, geralmente ela me deixava no gelo uns quatro dias antes de me ligar.  
-Ola Ed - Ed? Oh, até tu Brutus?  
-Ola Bella... - eu disse enquanto limpava a cozinha um pouco.  
-O que esta fazendo? - ela perguntou quando ouviu um prato se espatifar no chão. Não sei por que ainda insisto em colocar os pés na cozinha enquanto falo com ela.  
-Não foi nada... Eu sou desastrado... - eu disse desistindo de arrumar alguma coisa e me deitando no sofá.  
-Como você e meu namorado, Jasper mandou te chamar para o chá de bar dele.  
-Chá de bar? - Mas que merda era essa?  
-É uma versão masculina do chá de cozinha das mulheres.  
-Ah, sei. Como anda a gravidez da Alice?  
-Eu não sei. Tenho vontade de matá-la cada vez que toco no assunto com ela, então procuro evitá-lo.  
-Por que isso?- o que a coitada da Alice fez de tão ruim?

-Por quê? Ela destruiu á vida dela. Um bebe agora vai acabar com toda e qualquer chance de carreira profissional dela.  
-Você até parece minha avó Reneesme falando assim - eu me lembrei quando ela descobriu que Emmett ia se casar tão novo. Escândalo. E que escândalo.  
-Eu gostei da sua avó - ela disse pensativa – enfim, vai ser na segunda. Não amanha, na outra às nove e meia na minha casa. Você poderá ir?  
-É, acho que sim. Acho que tenho que levar alguma coisa não é?  
-Na verdade tem sim, sua parte é - ela demorou um pouco – aqui, garrafa de wiski. Pode ser?  
-Acho que sim, eu peço pro meu primo me ajudar com isso depois.  
-Tudo bem então.  
É, silencio constrangedor de novo...  
-Você vai estar lá?- era a única coisa que eu queria perguntar.  
-Vou estar no chá de cozinha da Alice. É no mesmo dia, mas acho que vou ver você.  
-Certo, nos vemos lá então... - eu não sabia mais o que falar, não queria ficar quieto como se ela fosse obrigada a prolongar a conversa.  
-Agente se vê lá então. Tchau.  
-Vou sentir sua falta. - aquilo era desnecessário. Mas deixar ela frustrada ontem também havia sido, me sentia culpado por aquilo.  
-Tchau Edward.

Eu entendi porque ela estava meio seca então. Estava brava. Se estava brava é porque queria beijo. E se queria beijo era porque já estava gamado no bonitão aqui. Eu sabia, mesmo que tentassem, elas não resistiam.  
Quando Emmett me deu duas semanas eu achei que demorariam muito a passar, mas que nada. Minha semana passou voando. Clientes todos os dias, na quinta e sexta duas por sinal. Até domingo eu tive que trabalhar. Emmett disse que tinha tentado evitar, mas não conseguira.  
Quando ele me ligou a vinte minutos atrás me perguntando se eu estava pronto. Pronto pra que Emmett? Sua entrevista para o emprego, e hoje lembra? Não, não eu não me lembrava. Só lembrava que hoje se completava uma semana inteira que eu não via ela, não falava com ela. Eu tinha meu orgulho de macho. Eu também não liguei, mas isso não significava que eu não sentia falta dela. Agora eu tinha que me concentrar na minha entrevista. Como se ia a um evento desses? Terno e gravata, camisa e gravata ou só camisa?

Sra. Elizabeth é incrível. Não deixa de falar um instante sequer, mas o mais importante, tudo o que ela fala e interessante de se ouvir. O homem com quem eu realmente trabalharia era muito inteligente, eu cuidaria de suas finanças como assistente pessoal. Ele tinha inúmeros cartões de credito, boletos e promissórias para serem executadas. As fontes de renda a serem conferidas eram inúmeras também. Ele tinha investimentos muito diversificados o que significava que eu teria muito trabalho e eu também teria tempo pra decidir se era esse mesmo o caminho que eu gostaria de seguir.  
A única parte estressante do dia foi esperar Emmett que ficou trancado com a tal de Elizabeth mais de meia hora em uma sala. Eu não suportava a Rose, mas não apoiava qualquer infidelidade da parte do meu primo também.

Eu cheguei da tal entrevista acabado em casa. E quando vi a garrafa de wiski em cima do balcão embrulhada, o que se embrulhou foi meu estomago. Eu não tinha a menor disposição pra sair, mas eu estava com saudade dela. Já fazia uma semana, nenhuma palavra ou mensagem. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde que a conheci. Não era muito sábio sentir tanto a falta de alguém assim, principalmente quando ela era oito anos mais nova que você. Mas, o que eu podia fazer? Na verdade eu fiz, tomei um banho, vesti uma regata e um jeans e fui pra tal festa.

Quando eu cheguei à festa um tal de Eric veio me receber. Eu tinha a impressão de conhecer ele da algum lugar, mas deixei pra lá. A casa da Bella estava cheia de homem ¬¬. Eu começava a me perguntar onde estariam as meninas quando ouvi gritinhos vindos do andar de cima. Elas ficavam lá e os garotos na parte de baixo. Mulheres... Sempre querendo ficar por cima... Jasper veio me cumprimentar rapidamente antes de começarem o tal jogo. Quem fez a "honras da casa" foi um tal de Hugo, que explicou como seria a coisa: se Jasper acertasse o presente, quem deu, teria que passar e muito bem passado um batom de um vermelho vibrante, se ele errasse teria que colocar uma peça feminina.  
E lá estávamos nos, uma hora e meia depois. Os garotos eram legais, animados, no começo eu fiquei meio de canto, mas eles me colocaram na brincadeira também. Quando chegou minha vez eu já sabia o que tinha por vir. Não sabia da historia de camuflar o presente, então Jasper fez um trabalho muito bem feito, eu parecia a Rihanna no clipe 'take a bow'.  
O que me consolava era olhar pro Jaspe de sutiã rendado vermelho, um fio dental por cima de um short, é claro, e um chapéu cheio de penas. Eu queria poder tirar uma foto, mas antes ficou combinado que isso seria proibido.  
Terminamos o jogo e ficamos conversando. Jasper me apresentou pro pessoal como o namorado da Irma. Eu ouvi uns dois 'que merda', ele chegou à minha gente e uns três 'mas que porra, por que ele pode e eu não?'. Pelo visto ele era bem restrito quanto ao relacionamento da Irma com os amigos. já disse como eu adoro ele?

Uma meia hora depois de termos terminado uma fila de garotas desceu pela escada, todas gritando. Pelo que eu percebi, todos os que estavam aqui embaixo, tinham seus respectivos pares lá em cima. E eles se formavam agora, eu procurei por ela, foi difícil de achar no meio de tanta gente, mas a encontrei indo em direção a cozinha. Demorei pra chegar lá, muita gente na frente indo na direção contraria. Eu finalmente cheguei lá, e quando cheguei, ela estava tirando a camiseta e pegando uma toalha pra esfregar na barriga. Eu já tinha visto muita mulher com bem menos roupa do que aquilo. Sem roupa nenhuma, enfim, mas por que minha garganta estava seca? Eu fiquei olhando, não era nem um pouco cavalheiro da minha parte, mas não dava pra não olhar. Não dava pra não imaginar minha boca no lugar da toalha, eu balancei a cabeça, tentando não pensar nisso e devo ter feito algum barulho por que ela se virou assustada pra mim.  
-EDWARD, QUE SUSTO! - ela colocou a toalha na frente do corpo - pode sair daqui, por favor? - ela estava sendo rude, de propósito.  
Ainda estava brava pela brincadeira de sábado.  
-Não - eu disse serio chegando mais perto dela. - Esqueci de fazer uma coisa na outra noite...  
-Mas o que? - ela não entendia minha atitude, deu um paço atrás e daria outro, mas a pia não deixou.  
Eu peguei ela firme por debaixo das pernas e a subi na pia, estava chocada eu podia ver. Estava com a boca aberta pra dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não deixei, eu a beijei. O irmão dela podia entrar a qualquer momento e me socar, mas eu não me importava, por que eu queria beijar ela, beijar como um homem beija uma mulher que tem assombrado seus sonhos à noite, e tomado conta da sua cabeça de dia, eu queria ela pra mim, e ela me queria também, então eu não parei minhas mãos quando elas foram sozinhas pra perna dela e subiram por dentro da saia jeans pra sentir as coxas dela em meus dedos, por que mesmo que ela não soubesse, ela queria isso também, ela queria tudo o que eu tinha pra dar pra ela, ela queria esse beijo desesperado que eu dava nela agora, e pelo modo como a língua dela procurava a minha eu sabia que ela também tinha sentido saudades. Eu apertei as pernas dela e ela sorriu enquanto ainda me beijava, eu subi um pouco a mão, mas...

-Ei Bella, procure um quarto. - eu me afastei dela, pra ver Jasper tirando um refrigerante da geladeira - e outra coisa - ele disse quando já estava saindo da cozinha apontando pra pia - Você vai limpar essa pia assim que essa festa acabar - ele estava rindo, sem risco de socos, eu acho...  
-Eu gostei da idéia dele - eu disse com um sorriso torto.  
-O convite dele não se estende a você, acredite - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha rapidamente.  
Aquele silêncio estava de volta. Ela olhou pras pernas dela em volta de mim, talvez fosse normal se ela não estivesse de saia, mas estava, e depois viu que a camiseta não havia voltado pro lugar, o que a fez ficar vermelha.  
-Eu senti sua falta - eu disse fazendo o olhar dela se voltar pra mim. Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, profundo, aquele olhar estranho de novo.  
Ela se apoiou nos meus ombros e pulou da bancada da pia. Eu me afastei um pouco pra que ela pudesse fazer isso e ela me abraçou, ficando na ponta dos pés pra alcançar meu pescoço, eu retribui o abraço, aquilo estava um tanto estranho.  
-Eu senti sua falta também - ela murmurou.  
Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, essa era a terceira coisa preferida de fazer com ela. A segunda era beijar. Eu ainda não fiz a primeira, mas tenho certeza que quando fizer, vai ser inesquecível. Uma espécie de primeira vez. Pra nós dois.

Ela não me deu mais atenção pelo resto da festa, eu conversei um pouco com o tal e Hugo e outro chamado Saulo, o tal de Saulo era meio dã sabe, mas enfim, eles eram legais, eu me senti uma garotinha trocando telefones com eles. Hugo disse que no time dele tinha lugar pra zagueiro. Eu não curtia muito futebol, mas amigos eram legais, Emmett vivia reclamando que eu não os tinha mais...

Como ela não estava por perto pra deixar meus nervos em estado de alerta eu fiquei com sono. Estava cansado. Eu pensei que poderia contar as novidades pra ela hoje, mas não haveria tempo, muitas garotas pra se dar atenção e eu tenho que dizer que o fato do tal Saulo ficar perguntando se a Bella escondia muito fogo debaixo da fachada de "garota séria e trabalhadora" estava me deixando um pouco ansioso pra ir embora também. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de gritar bem alto que ela não era o tipo de garota pra um retardado da laia dele. Eu me levantei e tirei as chaves do meu cachorrão do bolso.  
-Jasper eu estou indo, pode dizer tchau pra sua irmã por mim?  
-Claro que não - ele fez cara de ofendido, mas depois soriu amigável de novo - Irei chamá-la pra você mesmo fazer isso, espera ai... - Jasper já devia estar meio alto, porque disse isso muito alto. O tal de Hugo e Saulo ficaram esperando ele voltar com a irmã do lado. Bella andava meio apressada do lado dele, meio envergonhada também, depois de entregá-la ele voltou pra cozinha. Pelo visto não era por pura implicância que ele ficava interrompendo agente a toda hora, o povo daquela festa bebia pra caramba. Ela se aproximou de mim, as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo, parecia incomodada com o olhar dos amigos do irmão.

-Você já esta indo? - ela perguntou baixo.  
-É. Estou cansado. Eu te ligo amanha.  
Ficamos em silencio, que foi quebrado por um dos amigos do Jasper...  
-Vamos lá, não vão da nem um beijinho pra agente ver? - ele disse levantando a garrafa de cerveja.  
Bella me olhou, vermelha de tudo, com aquela cara de 'você não precisa fazer isso'. Eu a puxei pela cintura com uma mão só beijei sua boca, demoradamente o suficiente pra aqueles idiotas saberem a quem ela pertencia e rápido o suficiente pra não constrangê-la.  
-Eu ligo pra você amanha - eu disse para que apenas ela ouvisse, ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu estava passando pela porta quando a ouvi dizer estressada.  
-Gostaram do show seus estúpidos?  
Pelo visto não era apenas eu que não dava bola pra qualquer um.

Na terça eu tive que comprar ternos, isso era um saco, mas pra eu poder emprestar os do Emmett teria que tomar bomba pra fica do tamanho dele. e eu pretendo que o Junior funcione por muito tempo ainda, então eu compro minhas próprias roupas obrigada. Cheguei a pensar em chamá-la pra ir comigo, mas ela poderia aceitar apenas por obrigação. Eu sabia que ela precisava do espaço dela. Não queria forçar a barra e eu era pior que mulher pra escolher roupa, então acabei indo sozinho mesmo.  
Na sexta fui jantar na casa do Emmett, Rosálie estava insuportável, reclamando de tudo, Emmett disse pra ter paciência, que era porque tinha tido um dia difícil no trabalho. Ta bom, essa era a desculpa dele hoje. e nos últimos dez anos, por que ela estava de mau humor? Ele me deu mais umas dicas sobre a rotina do escritório onde começaria a trabalhar segunda. Eu ia amanha arrumar a minha sala, é, eu teria uma sala só pra mim, uma mesa só pra mim, o que eu faria com ela eu não tinha nem idéia.  
Eu ainda não tinha ligado pra ela desde segunda, mas descobri que quando ela sentia minha falta, ficava de uma forma interessante. Quase valia a pena a saudade que eu sentia. Já não questionava essa falta toda que eu sentia dela. Foi mais uma coisa que eu aceitei simplesmente.

Quando cheguei em casa depois do jantar no Emmett, liguei pra ela, que atendeu no primeiro toque. Saudade, esse era o segredo.  
-Então quer dizer que se eu não ligo, você nem pensar né? - eu disse me fingindo de bravo.  
-Você disse que me ligava, fiquei esperando - ela disse calma, não tinha tom de defesa.  
-Eu estive meio ocupado essa semana.  
-Eu imagino - ela disse rindo e escutei o som de uma televisão ao fundo.  
Eu tinha ligado por que mesmo? Ah é.  
-Eu quero mostrar uma coisa pra você... - controlem suas mentes, por favor.  
-O que? - a pergunta óbvia, é claro.  
-É uma surpresa. Têm planos pra amanha?  
-Eu vou trabalhar ate às oito da noite. Pode ser depois disso? - ela já confiava em mim, isso era bom.  
-A que horas você acha que pode estar pronta?

Já se passavam das dez e ela ainda não aparecia. E eu não buzinei dessa vez, liguei pra avisar que estava aqui fora esperando. Foi quando eu vi o portão se mover e uma moto sair de dentro com Jasper na frente e Alice atrás. Ela veio atrás. Estava de jeans e camiseta como sempre. E eu gostava dela assim. Os olhos estavam com a sombra preta de sempre. Gostava disso também. Jasper já estava saindo da calçada quando Bella disse alto.  
-Se você causar alguma coisa pro meu sobrinho em cima dessa coisa eu juro que te mato - apontando a barriga da Alice - devagar e cruelmente...  
Eu abaixei o vidro do carro e Alice me viu.  
-Ola Ed - acho que ela estava sorrindo, não pude ver por causa do capacete.  
-Oi Alice. Jasper.  
-Cunhadão, minha irmã em casa antes das duas ouviu? - ele tinha um jeito único de ser legal e empata ao mesmo tempo.  
-Pode deixar - eu disse rindo enquanto ela fechava o portão e voltava pro meu carro, destravei a porta pra ela poder entrar.  
-E então, aonde vamos? - disse ficando de lado no banco. Estava feliz, os olhos brilhavam.  
-Eu já disse, é uma surpresa... - eu dei meu melhor sorriso torto.  
Eu acho que ela ia gostar. Eu tinha algo importante pra dizer, aquele seria o lugar perfeito. Parei o carro então em uma rua qualquer e abri o porta-luvas tirando uma faixa preta de lá.  
-O que é isso? - ela perguntou enquanto eu dobrava a faixa em duas.  
-É uma surpresa. Então você não pode ver pra onde vamos... - aquilo era desnecessário, era infantil, mas eu achava uma idéia legal. Queria que ela percebesse o quão importante aquele momento era pra mim.

-Posso? - eu disse me aproximando dela. Havia duvida em seus olhos. Eu não sabia se ela confiava em mim o suficiente pra me deixar tampar seus olhos e sair de carro comigo por ai. Quando eu coloquei a venda sobre seus olhos, ainda hesitava. Ela apertou as mãos no banco, eu me certifiquei que ela não estava enxergando nada.  
-Quantos dedos têm aqui? - nem levantar a mão eu levantei.  
-Eu confio em você pra tampar meus olhos e você não confia que não estou enxergando? - ela fez bico.  
-OK, desculpe.  
Não demorou muito pra chegar. Eu não conhecia ali direito, mas eu agradecia aos céus por ter o primo mais influente do mundo. Levei-a pelo corredor branco, pegamos o elevador. Precisei pegar um papel pra lembrar qual porta era e então entrei com ela lá. Ela conseguiu tropeçar nos próprios pés cinco vezes no caminho. Mas ela tropeçava com classe. Não, não tropeçava não, mas essa seria a minha desculpa se ela reclamasse. Eu fechei a porta atrás de nós e ela ficou parada, esperando eu dizer alguma coisa  
-Chegamos? - ela estava impaciente.  
-Sim - eu disse me aproximando dela e desfazendo o nó da venda.

* * *

**BOM, essa semana vai ser a semana 'COMO CONQUISTAR UM GAROTO DE PROGRAMA', onde terão capítulos atualizados diariamente. E melhor ainda, podem haver dias em que hajam dois capítulos. tudo vai depender das reviews. a cada dez reviews eu posto um capítulo :) e isso vai acontecer somente essa semana, por ser a de férias da maioria de nós. **

**agora, falando desse capítulo, onde vocês acham que ele a levou?**

**IUASHIAUSHIASHAIUHS, amei TODAS as reviews *-* beijo pra todas, pra alice e pro Ed. *-***

_PS: e com disse a __Gabby B. Lupin__ : QUEM QUER SE AMASSAR COM O ED NO CARRO LEVANTA O BRACINHO o/ o/ o/_


	16. Capítulo 15

**VIU COMO EU AMO VOCÊS? DOIS CAPÍTULOS HOJE!**

* * *

Ela ficou meio confusa no começo, olhando em volta, não entendendo nada. E o que aconteceu depois me deixou primeiro confuso, depois com medo, depois frustrado e depois com medo.  
Ela parecia ter se dado conta de alguma coisa, a boca ficou branca, parecia que as pernas dela já não conseguiam sustentá-la mais.  
-Bella... O que foi? - eu perguntei, fazendo-a se sentar. Ela estava chorando? Eu não sei, parecia lágrima aquilo saindo dos olhos dela.  
-Por que você me trouxe aqui? - a voz dela estava estranhamente fria, não parecia a minha Bella.  
-Você se lembra do emprego que o Emmett ficou de me arrumar? Bem, esta aqui. Esta é minha nova sala - eu disse sorrindo, mas ela ainda não parecia normal.  
-Você trabalha aqui agora então? - ela falou. Pela cara dela, eu tinha falado a maior besteira da minha vida... - Quer dizer que podemos ficar juntos agora? - a voz dela saiu um pouco mais doce, um pouco mais fraca, eu me abaixei pra ficar no mesmo nível que ela estava sentada.  
-É você é a primeira pessoa que mostro, por isso essa brincadeira - eu disse passando um dedo pelo rosto dela e mostrando a venda - queria que fosse especial... - eu enruguei minha testa, eu pretendia ganhar uns amassos, não lagrimas.  
-Não sei se estou pronta pra isso – agora sim ela parecia minha Bella. Doce, confusa, mas eu não gostava do que ela estava falando.  
-Você não tem que estar pronta pra nada - eu disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dela -Nada vai mudar. Eu não quero prender você Bella. Não quero controlar a sua vida, eu só quero participar dela.  
Eu não pensei que o fato de conseguir aquilo pudesse afastá-la de mim. Eu sairia se ela quisesse, continuaria saindo com coroas ou arrumaria outra coisa, eu só não queria perder a única coisa que me faria falta se partisse.

-É. Andy não demorou nada pra esvaziar a sala - ela disse suspirando - ele já deve estar em Paris a essa hora.  
Mas do que diabos ela estava falando? Quem era Andy? Que sala? E por que me interessaria se nesse momento o tal esta em Paris ou no Egito.  
-O que? - eu perguntei, formando um vinco na minha testa. Quando ela respondeu não olhava pra mim, olhava pra um quadro estranho que estava na parede.  
-O nome do antigo ocupante dessa sala era Andersom. Acho que eu ainda não falei pra você - quando ela me olhou havia um sorriso tímido em sua boca - Essa é a empresa do meu pai. Dei aquele quadro pro Andy em seu ultimo aniversario... - ela apontou o quadro estranho na parede.

_[vácuo]__  
__[vácuo]__  
__[vácuo]_

É. Minha mente ficou assim por um tempo. Vácuo. Eu tinha arrumado um emprego, na empresa do pai dela. Será que era por isso que ela estava assim? E se ela pensasse que havia sido de propósito? Que me aproximei dela pra conseguir aquilo? Era muita coincidência. Nem eu acreditava nisso direito ainda.  
-Bella. Eu não sei o que dizer.  
Havia algo em seus olhos. Será que era a suspeita? Não acreditando que aquilo era uma simples coincidência. Todo aquele circo de venda nos olhos não ajudou muito. Só gerava mais suspeitas ainda em cima de algo que não havia. Uma ultima lagrima caiu do olho dela antes de ela se inclinar e beijar de leve meus lábios.  
-Parabéns pelo novo emprego - não havia acusação naquelas palavras, mas havia algo de estranho. Algo que eu ainda não reconhecia.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer, estava totalmente sem palavras.  
-Como foi que você conseguiu entrar aqui? Meu pai e estritamente rigoroso com a entrada daqui. Poucas pessoas têm as chaves.  
Ela ficou me olhando, esperando eu responder, eu ainda estava em choque. Meus olhos ainda estavam sem foco quando eu respondi.  
-Meu primo conseguiu um favor de uma amiga aqui. - eu não olhava pra ela. Estava com medo de olhar em seus olhos e ver desconfiança. Acusações que eu não merecia.  
-Eu estou com fome - ela disse se levantando e me puxando pela mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo – Vamos, eu vou te levar pra jantar.

Eu a acompanhei enquanto ela falava que iria me ajudar a decorar minha sala. Quando o elevador chegou, eu finalmente tomei coragem. Esperei que ela se calasse e procurei por algo, algum brilho estranho, um olhar mais cínico. Mas não. Nada.  
-Você não acha isso estranho? - eu perguntei, estava sentindo algo estranho. - Não parece muita coincidência isso? Bella não parece que alguém... Alguém está... Brincando com o destino?  
Ela ficou meio chocada com a minha pergunta. Talvez eu tivesse causado agora a desconfiança que eu achei que ela teria antes, então era melhor que eu concertasse antes que ela pudesse pensar merda.  
-Bella eu juro... Juro... Que se alguém esta fazendo isso, não sou eu. Eu nem imaginava que isso aqui era do seu pai - eu a peguei pelos ombros pra que olhasse pra mim - por favor, diz que acredita em mim?  
Ela ficou meio assustada com a minha intensidade no começo. Então ela se aproximou de mim e ficou na ponta dos pés pra tocar meus lábios com os seus.  
-Eu acredito em você - ela me beijou uma vez mais - e se estão brincando com o destino... Eu agradecerei eternamente por ter me trazido _você_ - ela disse dando aquele sorriso que eu amava.  
Eu ia beijá-la, mas o elevador abriu as portas. Nós saímos e ela ficou esperando pra ver onde eu havia deixado o carro, afinal ela não havia visto onde estacionamos. Só agora que havia passado eu percebia o tamanho do medo de perdê-la que eu estava. Eu não conseguiria. não me recuperaria tão fácil. Antes eu não sabia o que estava perdendo, mas agora, agora ela tinha mostrado como é. Como é gostar de beijar alguém e transformar o fato de ligar todo dia uma necessidade e não uma _obrigação_.

O restaurante que ela escolheu não era exatamente um restaurante, era mais uma lanchonete. Não imaginava que gente do nível social dela freqüentava aquele tipo de lugar. Nem eu que era eu freqüentava. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira de plástico verde e eu também.

-Lugar... Interessante - eu disse com um sorriso torto.  
-Eu freqüentava nos meus tempos de... - ela hesitou - adolescente comum - ela desviou o olhar pro cardápio.

-Como assim? - eu fiquei intrigado com a cara que ela fez.  
-Eu não gosto de parecer estar reclamando - ela disse ainda sem olhar pra mim - depois que comecei a trabalhar com o meu pai, não sai muito mais com meus amigos como de costume.  
-Você saia muito com eles? - lembrar daquilo parecia ter deixado-a chateada.  
-Não, quase nunca - e aquilo soou mais como um: agora chega, não quero mais falar disso.  
Ela me indicou um x-monstro, que assustava pelo nome, mas não era nada demais. eu comi o meu em menos de meia hora e ela ainda estava na metade, chamou o garçom e colocou o cartão dentro da pasta sem ver a nota.  
-Eu não sei por que insisto em comprar essas coisas. Nunca como mais do que a metade - ela parecia um pouco sem fôlego enquanto falava, pediu licença e foi ao banheiro.  
Nos dois, numa lanchonete, num sábado à noite... Ninguém sabia que eu era um garoto de programa e ela uma adolescente herdeira, provavelmente bilhardária. Éramos apenas dois amigos, curtindo uma noite juntos e ninguém parecia estar se importando com isso. Talvez todos aqueles preconceitos em que eu pensava existissem apenas na minha cabeça.  
E ela... Mesmo me olhando de relance como naquele momento, em que voltava a sentar-se à mesa, mostrava que havia alguma coisa de errado. Havia um brilho estranho agora lá, algo que eu não reconhecia.

O cartão dela voltou e nos fomos ate o carro sem dizer nada. Dei a volta pra porta do meu lado e fiquei surpreso ao ver que ela havia me seguido ate ali. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou meus ombros pra baixo. Encostei-me ao carro e escorreguei minhas pernas ate que fiquei da altura dela.  
-Isso, agora está perfeito - ela disse abraçando meu pescoço, parecia estar sentindo o cheiro dele de uma forma diferente. Parecia estar querendo memorizá-lo.  
-Você anda muito estranha ultimamente - eu disse abraçando a cintura fina dela. Ela colou seu corpo em mim. Estava quente. Se controle Edward, não deve ser com essa intenção que ela esta fazendo isso.  
Ela enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos e se virou para olhar em meus olhos. Novamente eu tive a impressão de ela estar memorizando algo. Ela me beijou então, devagar, ate demais. Os lábios dela ainda estavam fechados, e ela beijava cada canto da minha boca de uma vez. E então a língua dela fez o contorno dos meus lábios, devagar. A ponta da minha língua tocou a dela e ela me sugou, sentindo meu gosto. Puxando meu cabelo de uma forma mais forte e eu tentei intensificar, mas ela voltou a ficar calma com o beijo lento. Ela estava estranha, ora eufórica de ficar sem ar, e quando eu começava a seguir seu ritmo ela mudava completamente. Indo mais rápido e mais devagar, mas nunca tentando fugir como antes.  
Nossas bocas se separaram por completo pela primeira vez desde que aquele beijo havia começado. E ela me disse simplesmente então...  
-Obrigada... - e com um sorriso tímido ela saiu de perto de mim e foi pra porta do outro lado do carro.

Eu a deixei em casa. Ela me deu um beijo leve de tchau e eu entendi porque. Jasper estava com Alice encostada na moto na esquina próxima. Pelo visto ele mantinha ela na rédea curta. Não tinha chegado em casa ainda quando recebi uma mensagem dela.  
"Me lig qnd xega em casa"  
E eu fiz isso. Depois de tomar um banho gelado e de tomar dois copos de água gelada  
-O que aconteceu? - eu perguntei meio preocupado. Não havia como ser saudade o motivo de ela pedir pra ligar.  
-Você vai trabalhar amanha a noite? - eu desmarcaria se precisasse.  
-Não, por quê? - eu tentei parecer desinteressado, mas eu estava muito...  
-Você quer vir jantar na minha casa?  
-E pra tornar alguma coisa oficial com o seu irmão? - talvez fosse isso. Ela queria que eu falasse com os pais será? Ai senhor, não sei se to pronto.  
-Não... Meu irmão não vai estar em casa. Não vai ter ninguém na verdade.  
Oh, oh, será que ela estava pensando naquilo que eu estava pensando. Pois parecia aquilo que eu estava pensando certo?  
-Ta, ta bem - não pareça ansioso, não pareça ansioso... - a que horas eu chego?  
-As seis. Tente não se atrasar. - nisso ela tinha razão, eu sempre me atrasava. Mas seis horas pra um jantar? Família italiana será?

-Eu vou tentar... - será que ela queria mais alguma coisa?  
-Ta bem. Eu espero você então. Tchau.

Ela não esperou eu responder, desligou. Eu sei lá, pensaria naquilo mais tarde, ou amanha. Por que nesse momento aquele convite parecia algo bom demais pra ser verdade e perigoso demais pra minha sanidade e pro meu _coração_.

Meu primeiro dia de trabalho foi. Entediante. Estressante. Irritante. Interessante.  
Entediante porque ate as nove da manha ninguém me atendeu.  
Estressante porque o telefone da secretaria apareceu por milagre na minha pasta de documentos.  
Irritante porque o telefone da recepcionista também estava em uma folha lá.  
Interessante porque no final da tarde eu vi a Bella passar no corredor e ela me viu e fingiu que não viu e saiu correndo.  
Mas enfim, eu já tive que falar com um contador sobre o imposto de renda do meu chefe e ele era um saco. Por que eu sempre ficava com os caras chatos? Tenho certeza que se fosse uma contadora e ela me visse as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis.  
Cheguei em casa eram seis e meia. Eu estava super atrasado, eu sei, mas dessa vez eu não tinha culpa. Eu estava trabalhando... Um emprego de verdade. Eu queria saborear aquele momento, mas queria saborear o jantar da Bella também. Então eu corri tomar um banho.

Já eram sete e dez quando cheguei lá. Teria sorte se ela abrisse o portão. Seria um milagre se ela me desse um beijo pela cara dela. E aquilo em que eu estava pensando? Aquilo eu não conseguiria nem que eu tivesse chegado lá às quatro da tarde. Ela abriu o portão, ainda não havia dado um sorriso sequer.  
-Você não quer guardar o carro aqui dentro? - ela não estava sorrindo, mas já não parecia tão brava.  
Eu voltei pro meu cachorrão e guardei o carro na frente da casa dela. Não me preocupei com outros ocupantes. Ali deviam caber uns oito carros como o meu se necessário.  
Quando eu saí do carro ela já estava entrando pela porta da frente. Ela estava estranha, muito estranha.  
Entrei na casa e fui na cozinha procurar ela. Nada, então voltei pra sala e na mesa de centro estavam duas almofadas achatadas e umas caixinhas brancas de comida chinesa. Ela estava sentada, servindo as tigelas do que tinha ali.  
Ela sabia que eu estava ali, mas ela me olhou, continuava a mexer com a comida. Sentei-me na almofada ao lado dela. Eu fiquei olhando pra seu rosto impassível ainda colocando comida nos dois pratos.  
-Me desculpe pelo atraso - eu disse com voz baixa.  
-Está tudo bem - ela me deu um sorriso torto. A voz dela era impassível também - Imagino que o Roço deve ter complicado a sua vida. Ele sempre fazia isso com os novatos. Andy não podia ver ele na frente.  
Roço era o tal contador que me aporrinhou. Pelo visto ela conhecia mesmo a rotina daquele lugar.  
-Eu vi você lá - eu disse abaixando o olhar, tentando que ela olhasse pra mim, mas ela evitava meu olhar.

-Eu também te vi, mas estava com pressa tinha uma reunião.  
Ela continuou em perfeito silencio e quando terminou empurrou um dos pratos que tanto arrumava pra mim.  
-Quando é que você pretende me explicar o que há de errado? - eu disse ignorando a comida.  
-Depois que agente comer - ela disse com uma voz estranha. Parecia vazia, assim como o rosto dela.  
Eu peguei os palitinhos e comecei a comer. Muitos anos de comida chinês em motel haviam me feito ter muita pratica. Ela também não parecia ter problemas com isso. Ela também não me olhou durante todo o jantar. Havia uma taça de vinho a minha frente. No começo eu pretendia ignorá-la, mas quando percebi eu já estava enchendo a terceira.  
Eu não posso dizer que a comida estava ótima por que havia um gosto estranho e comida chinesa não era exatamente a minha preferida. Molho de soja não fazia muito a minha cara.  
Terminamos quase que ao mesmo tempo, limpei minha boca e ela fazia o mesmo. Eu tirei o meu prato da frente, e depois fiz o mesmo com o dela. Agora ela ia ter que me dar algumas explicações.

-O que há de errado Bella? - será que eu tinha feito? Será que era agora a hora em que ela me dizia 'eu sinto muito, achei que gostava de você, mas agora que vejo que pode acontecer, descobri que não quero mais'? Eu não sabia o que faria se essas palavras saíssem da boca dela naquele instante. Não sabia o porquê talvez aquelas palavras sairiam. _Eu não sabia de nada._ E continuei sem saber enquanto permanecia calada.  
Pela primeira vez naquela noite ela me olhava de verdade. Pela primeira vez eu reconhecia a minha Bella. Eu via aquele brilho estranho. Via a ligeira falta de foco. A boca meio tremula, um tanto sem cor. Ela ficava daquele jeito quando eu usava minhas táticas de deslumbramento, mas por que ela estaria daquele jeito nesse momento?  
-_Eu amo você_... - ela não hesitou. Não disse num tom baixo.  
Foi algo normal como dizer 'sua boca está suja' ou 'até amanhã', mas não. Ela disse 'eu amo você'... Ela amava... A mim...

_[vácuo]__  
__[vácuo]__  
__[vácuo]__  
__[vácuo]_

Eu estava tendo muito esses ataques de falta de massa cinzenta como agora. Eu não entendia. Ela me amava... E o que isso significava? Por que ela me amava? O que eu tinha que o tal de Jacob não tinha? Talvez o mesmo que ela tinha e minhas clientes não...

-Bella... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

Ela me olhou. Eu sabia que isso não era a melhor coisa a se dizer quando uma mulher te diz isso. Ela espera ouvir outra coisa, mas eu não conseguia mentir pra ela. Eu não estava dizendo que não sentia o mesmo só que não sabia o que sentia.

Ela ficou de joelhos e veio se sentar no meu colo colocando uma perna de cada lado meu... Bem aquilo me ajudava um pouco a decidir sobre o que eu estava sentindo... Mas não era muito descente pra se dizer em voz alta.

-Mas essa é a graça da coisa - ela disse rindo passando os braços atrás do meu pescoço - Por que eu não perguntei se você me ama, eu disse que EU amo você.

Ta. Ela estava estranha, de verdade. Porque eu não sabia em que língua ela estava falando. Eu só sei que não era a minha.

-Amar e algo mais inteiro que paixão. Porque eu amo você do jeito que você é. Eu não me importo se sai com uma coroa por dia ou se está sentado em um escritório. Eu ainda amo você, do mesmo jeito.

Ah é? Pois eu me importaria se ela dormisse com um coroa por dia. Isso queria dizer que eu não amava ela também?

-Mas eu também sou apaixonada por você - ela disse me beijando de leve - o que me faz ter alguns sentimentos possessivos. O que torna o fato das coroas te quererem um grande incômodo. e o fato de as vezes você me ligar só pra ouvir minha voz fazer meu coração quase parar de bater.

Ta. Ta. Das duas uma: ou ela estava tirando com a minha cara ou ela sabia disfarçar muito bem. Porque não parecia que ela gostava quando eu ligava. Parecia que ela estava sempre com pressa isso sim.

-E por que você resolveu montar tudo isso hoje? - não que eu estivesse reclamando... Mas quando a esmola é demais é porque e nota falsa.

Eu fiquei a olhando. Esperando uma resposta. O que ela fez? Beijou meu pescoço, soprando de leve por cima. Ui, arrepiei.

-Bella. Você esta me fazendo pensar... - eu parei, tinha que me controlar, mas aquele vinho na minha mente não estava ajudando.

-O que? - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido - o que eu faço você pensar. O que eu faço você sentir? -ela beijou meu pescoço de novo, mordendo meu queixo, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ela se esfregou em mim e eu tive que segurar ela um pouco mais forte pra parar com aquilo.

-Bela eu tenho que te ensinar algumas coisas - eu disse me afastando um pouco - como não começar algo que não pretende terminar.

Ela tirou as mãos da barra da minha camisa e abraçou meu pescoço.

-Quem disse que estou começando algo que não pretendo terminar? - ela disse chegando mais perto, perigosamente perto...

* * *

**ooi gente! como eu prometi, a cada dez reviews eu postaria. agora eu quero 15 tá? *----* **

**Vocês acham que o Ed vai achar melhor esperar mais um pouco ou é hoje que vai acontecer?**

**AAAAAAAAAAI como eu sofro! **

**Flah Malfoy**(mais eu não quero só qunatidade, eu quero qualidade. IUAHSIUHS, muito obg pela sua review *-*)**, Ihala.C **(muito obg.)**, ****Nanda Souza Cullen**(morre não, agora que começou a ficar bom!)**, Mary_Cullen** (abafar o caso não é comigo, eu sou meio curiosa sabe? IAUSHIAUSH),**Alline Viana**(PARABÉNS, as mentes poluidas das minhas leitoras não acertaram como você aonde ele foi levá-la. UIASIUHASIUH)**, Carla Luísa **(MEU SONHO [2], vai ter att todo dia sim, dependendo até duas vezes por dia.)**, ****Ise Cullen**(se curiosidade matasse estávamos fudi***, não íamos nem saber os finais das histórias ;/)**, gabi-chan **(eu tbm quero uns amassos no carro, no guarda-roupa, no chão... tanto faz, desde que seja um amasso, e com ele! ASIUAHSIUSAH)**, Sara C. **(TÃO, TÃO, TÃO GOSTOSO!)**, ****Lily A. Cullen**(minhas heroínas preferidas, IUHASIAUH)**, ****vitoria pixel jett**(super prafentex você heim? já queria ela na casa dela. UIAHSIUH, quem tinha que tá lá eramos nós ;/)**, ****Isa Stream**(chutou, chutou, chutou eu ACERTOU!, aiushiaushiaush)**, Fernanda =) **(muuuuuito obg *-*)**, nanamaia **(CONTINUEI!)

**_Bom, e como diz a _****_Gabby B. Lupin_****_: Agora é o Seguinte: QUEM QUER SER JOGADA EM CIMA DA PIA E SER AMASSADA PELO ED LEVANTA OS DOIS BRACINHOS! \o/ 6'. E se me permite, levanta o bracinho quem quer ele _PERIGOSAMENTE_ perto *-----*_**

**_Amo vocês, amo a Alice e amo essa história :*_**


	17. Capítulo 16

-Eu não sou de ferro - olhei pra baixo, pra que ela soubesse do que eu estava falando.

-É. Estou sentindo - ela me deu um riso sacana, ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Agora eu percebia.

-O que te levou a essa decisão repentina? - eu perguntei subindo minhas mãos por dentro da camiseta dela.

-Não foi repentina. Tive 16 anos pra pensar nela - ela disse voltando as mãos pros botões da minha camisa.

Ela ainda era uma garota. Eu não sabia se poderia fazer aquilo do jeito certo. A história da cabeça, mão, cabeça era muito vaga, não explicava nada exatamente, não queria tornar aquilo algo ruim.

-Bella eu não sei se... - eu disse parando as mãos dela que abriam o terceiro botão.

-Edward você vive dizendo que eu penso demais. Quem esta fazendo agora isso e você. - ela beijou meu pescoço de novo. Meus neurônios estavam perdendo a força. Junior estava se animando.

-Você quer testar sua força? - ela disse com cara de atentada - será que consegue me levar ate meu quarto no colo?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha pensando se tinha ouvido aquilo que eu tinha ouvido e o brilho de desejo misturado com o torpor em que ela ficava quando eu fazia isso, deram um resultado impressionante. Aquela era uma nova Bella. Não se parecia com uma mariposa, mas com _minha_ mulher.

Ela se levantou e ficou me olhando, eu levantei também. Ela ficou esperando. O que eu ia fazer? Ela disfarçou bem ate aquele momento, mas eu via agora, medo, ansiedade, eu a segurei pela nuca beijando-a. se ela queria mesmo fazer isso, quem era eu pra dizer que não? Não havia resistido o quanto pude, mas era difícil discutir com alguém que te oferecia o que você maisqueria há tempos.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés pra alcançar melhor a minha boca e enlaçando meu pescoço. Eu a levantei pelas pernas, ela cruzou as pernas nas minhas costas. A respiração dela estava falhando e eu tentava controlar a minha. Eu tentava não me animar demais. Sabia que a qualquer momento ela poderia se tocar do que estava fazendo e se soltar de mim, mas eu tava rezando pra que isso não acontecesse.

Já estávamos no andar de cima e ela me olhava sorrido, procurando por algum sinal de cansaço.

-Eu faço trocentos levantamentos por dia com o dobro do seu peso Bella. Você pra mim e como um saco de feijão... - ta, talvez a comparação tenha sido um pouco infeliz.

Percebi isso pelo modo como ela desviou o rosto. Eu parei no meio do corredor, onde começavam as portas.

-E então, onde é?

-A ultima porta a direita... - não havia nervosismo na voz dela, só que estava um tom baixo.

Eu deixei que seu corpo deslizasse pelo meu quando cheguei frente à porta. Estava cada vez mais difícil me convencer de que aquilo era só um momento de insanidade dela que já ia passar. Eu já me sentia quente. Eu já me sentia pronto feito um garanhão e ela ainda não tinha tirado uma peça de roupa sequer.

Ela virou as costas pra mim pra abrir a porta. O quarto era inteiro branco, a cama ficava de frente pra porta e uma escrivaninha do lado da porta e uma porta que devia ser o closet. Meio vazio pra um quarto de garota, gostei.

Ela não ascendeu à luz quando entrou no quarto. Estava uma meia penumbra. Estava ai a primeira contradição, eu não me lembrava da minha ultima transa de luz apagada.

Ela se virou pra mim depois que eu entrei e fechei a porta. Enquanto ela colocava os cabelos pra trás eu joguei a chave do carro e a carteira na escrivaninha dela. No meu bolso havia proteção. Eu não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava do que ia acontecer quando ela havia me chamando ontem. Eu senti suas mãos em meus cabelos e a boca dela estava muito perto, mas ainda sem me tocar.

Eu puxei ela pra mais perto. Nossas respirações se encontravam, mas as bocas continuavam separadas. Ela parecia estar sentindo o meu hálito, aquela impressão de memorização apareceu novamente. Minhas mãos subiram pelas costas dela e a camiseta foi junta, ela levantou os braços e eu terminei de tirar camiseta dela. Ela e o meu autocontrole foram juntos pro lado, porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu a puxei pra mais perto a minha boca procurou a dela e eu me assustei comigo mesmo. Eu mordi a lábio dela tão forte que acho que chegou a sangrar. Eu tentei uma vez mais me controlar, me afastando um pouco, minhas mãos hesitaram...

-Edward Cullen, se suas mãos largarem meu corpo agora, elas nunca mais vão tocá-lo.

Aproximei-me dela, colando nossas bocas, sentia as mãos dela impacientes nos botões da minha camisa, mas antes que ela desabotoasse o primeiro puxei a barra da camiseta dela pra cima ela ergueu os braços pra que eu terminasse. E então vi a peça que nublou meus sonhos por noites.

-Percebi que você gostou dele aquela noite - ela disse corando um pouco...

-Eu prefiro você sem ele - abracei ela, que se afastou voltando à atenção pra minha camisa de novo.

-Eu sou meio sem jeito - ela disse rindo, ainda lutando contra os botões.

Eu tire as mãos dela de lá, tirando a camisa com botão fechado e tudo pela camisa. Eu a vi rindo por causa daquilo, me aproximei dela, segurando sua mão pelo pulso.

-Deixa que eu ajeite você então... - eu deslizei as mãos dela pelo meu peito. Ela ficou sem graça, mas parecia estar gostando, pois eu já havia soltado sua mão e ela inda me alisava.

-Na primeira vez você me prometeu a melhor noite da minha vida. Como é?

-Se não for agora tentamos de novo. Sou brasileiro, não desisto nunca.

A peguei por debaixo da bunda levando-a pra cima da cama. Me deitando por cima dela. Eu tentava adiar esse momento. Ela de sutiã em cima de uma cama não ajudava muito no autocontrole de um homem.

Minha respiração acelerava mais a cada milímetro que se aproximava da boca dela. Eu estava nervoso, excitado e com um pouco de medo. Medo de que aquilo não fosse ser tão bom quanto parecia que seria agora.

Ela me olhou uma ultima vez antes de juntar nossas bocas por completo, e mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de eu sentir sua língua tocando a minha. Ela não tinha pressa. Não parecia estar tão nervosa. Não parecia que era ela a virgem naquela cama. Aquele beijo durou bastante, sem pressão. A única pressão que havia ali era a do meu corpo em cima do dela.

Ela abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas eu não permiti. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Então minha boca já sentia a dela, nossas línguas já tinham um ritmo que me fazia pedir desesperadamente por ar.

Com a mesma calma que começamos nos paramos. Meus olhos se abriram lentamente e encontraram os delas, que mordia o lábio de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto.

Minhas mãos apertaram mais a cintura dela enquanto minha boca escorregava pro seu pescoço. Eu podia tocar qualquer lugar agora, podia beijar. Eu teria que organizar um pouco minhas prioridades. Então a minha boca mordeu a orelha dela que ofegou um pouco. Eu tinha a impressão que ela estava tentando disfarçar suas reações.

Abaixei mais a boca pra beijar seu ombro e senti sua boca no meu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo, soprando. Aquilo era... Senti suas unhas arranharem minhas costas ao mesmo tempo em que ela procurava minha boca novamente.

Minhas mãos subiram da sua cintura ate tocarem a parte de baixo do sutiã dela. Eu senti que sua boca hesitou na minha quando ela sentiu minhas mãos ali. Abri o fecho frontal e continuei olhando em seus olhos enquanto tirava aquela peça. Ficar admirando não ia ajudar muito. Então eu mantive contato visual o tempo todo, mesmo meus olhos tentando me trair a todo o momento.

Minha boca voltou par dela, mas meus lábios já não conseguiam se prender a todo o momento. Deslizei-os pelo seu pescoço e ela já não disfarçava mais a respiração descompassada. Meus lábios desceram e minha língua acariciou seu seio, a ouvi arfar quando fiz isso. Aprisionei pra que ela sentisse como fazia eu me sentir. Eu precisava me controlar. Ela precisava de muito daquilo, mordisquei um mamilo e senti suas mãos puxando meus cabelos. a olhei, estava de olhos fechados, mordendo a ponta do travesseiro. É. Pelo visto eu estava fazendo as coisas certas.

Voltei minha boca até a dela e senti que suas mãos foram ate o cós da minha calça jeans.

-Calma - disse passando um dedo pela barriga branca dela - nós temos tempo...

-Eu já disse - ela abriu o botão da minha calça - já esperei 16 anos por isso - senti suas mãos abrindo meu zíper.

Senti suas mãos descendo junto com a minha calça e tirei a camisinha de dentro do bolso antes de ajudá-la a terminar de fazer aquilo.

Quando ela me olhou novamente, coloquei a embalagem embaixo do elástico da calcinha preta dela.

-Muito sexy - ela disse beijando meu pescoço.

-Preciso deixar na vista senão eu esqueço - eu disse pressionando um seio dela. - você me faz esquecer de tudo o que é certo.

-Você acha isso errado? - ela disse com um sorriso malicioso, apertando minha bunda.

-Nesse momento eu não consigo pensar em nada mais certo do que isso - deslizei minha Mao por sua cintura a apertei a dela também.

-Eu sempre imaginei você em uma boxer vermelha - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Senti as mãos dela apertando minha bunda de novo, mas dessa vez por dentro da cueca, pelo visto ela tinha algum fetiche por isso.

-E eu sempre imaginei que você se encaixava perfeitamente em minhas mãos. - e mostrei a que me referia, encaixando minhas mãos em seus seios - você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que acho que você foi _feita pra mim_?

Ela não me respondeu aquilo, se aproximou me beijando novamente. as unhas dela arranhavam as minhas costas e aquilo estava me fazendo quase perder o controle. Minhas mãos foram primeiro pra calcinha dela. Eu ia puxar o elástico da tanga pra brincar, mas quando percebi estourei ela. Agora já estava feito, não dava pra consertar. Então fiz minhas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo dela. Passando pelas pernas... Chegando mais perto de onde elas realmente queriam chegar. Uma mão eu subi de volta pros cabelos dela. Puxando o que cobria seu rosto pra trás.

-Bella? - eu perguntei com a voz rouca - eu deixo você excitada? - então por cima da calcinha eu movimentei meu dedo sobre o sexo dela, fazendo-a arquear, se aproximando mais de mim.

-Muito - ela às vezes fechava os olhos pra sentir melhor o que eu a estava fazendo sentir.

-E o que você tem vontade de fazer... - estourei o elástico do outro lado. Tirando aquela peça de lá. - quando eu te faço sentir assim?

Eu coloquei um dedo meu dentro dela. E seus olhos se arregalaram, sua respiração me alcançava mesmo um tanto longe dela. Agora eu percebia, nunca havia sido tão bom. Eu só não sabia se era por causa das preliminares ou por causa de ser ela a estar debaixo de mim.

Eu a excitei mais e mais. Talvez ela já estivesse pronta, mas eu não sabia e então ela resolveu responder minha pergunta. Suas unhas me arranharam na lateral da minha cintura subindo ate as minhas costelas. Ela percebeu minha mudança. Percebeu seu efeito. Eu não sabia se agüentaria muito mais.

-Vamos lá, pare de me enrolar - senti seus dentes mordendo meu pescoço. Suas mãos estavam lutando com a minha boxer.

-Por que a pressa? - eu disse enquanto ajudava ela a terminar de fazer aquilo.

-Eu já disse - as pernas dela me abraçaram, me fazendo chegar mais perto - eu já esperei demais.

Ela estava muito perto. Eu já estava no limite. Aquela era a primeira vez dela. Como fazer aquilo se tornar algo especial?

Eu me afastei um pouco dela pra colocar proteção. Já estava desabituado a aquilo. Freguesas não gostavam. Eu a beijei enquanto isso. Beijar Bella cheia de desejo daquela forma chegava a ser _magia_.

-Bella - eu disse quando já chegava mais perto dela de novo. Ela estava de olhos fechados e eu mordi o lábio que antes estavam entre os dentes dela - olhe pra mim...

Ela o fez. Eu via ali: medo, insegurança, mas acima de tudo, o que me fazia ter certeza de que aquilo era algo certo.

-**Eu amo você** - antes que ela entrasse em choque, como ela entrou, eu estava dentro dela. Senti algo se partindo, vi a testa dela se enrugando um pouco. Eu esperei. Saí e voltei a nos unir. Ela arqueou o corpo. Senti sua respiração ficar irregular, ou era a minha? Eu não sabia. Aquilo havia saído do meu controle já. Eu me movimentava dentro dela. Aumentando o ritmo enquanto a respiração dela às vezes falhava. Eu sabia que ela já não sentia mais dor. Mas eu não sabia de muita coisa. Aquilo que eu sentia agora era diferente, eu tentava segurar porque eu não queria que acabasse. Nossos olhos não se desgrudaram enquanto descobríamos as sensações que podíamos causar um ao outro. Eu queria que durasse mais, mas eu sentia que não suportaria por mais tempo. Senti o corpo dela estremecer embaixo do meu e um leve tremor em seus lábios. Sua primeira vez... Nos meus braços... E eu a amava...

Eu a beijei de novo enquanto tirava a camisinha usada, senti suas mãos percorrendo as minhas costas.

-E então? - eu disse me apoiando nos cotovelos. Olhando em seus olhos. Aquele brilho misterioso mais forte do que nunca.

-Foi perfeito - ela disse passando as unhas de leve na minha cintura - eu só acho estranho. Todo mundo diz que fica tão sonolento depois que acaba. Não sinto sono. - ela beijou meu pescoço uma vez mais.

-E porque ainda não acabou - eu mordi seu pescoço e senti as mãos dela entrando no meu cabelo enquanto nos unia novamente. Não tinha mais proteção, mas eu não me controlava. Pensaria nas conseqüências amanha. Hoje eu queria sentir ela perto de mim o maior tempo possível. Percorri seu corpo uma vez mais. Agora eu tinha certeza, ela se encaixava perfeitamente em mim. Minhas mãos pareciam ter sido feitas pra tocar suas costas, seus seios. Eu parecia saber o que ela queria, por que em cada canto que ela sentia minhas mãos sua respiração aumentava e eu podia ouvir meu nome saindo às vezes num gemido de seus lábios. Nosso ritmo aumentava e eu senti suas mãos apertando minha bunda de novo.

-Você gosta desse lugar hein? - eu disse rente ao seu pescoço.

-Foi só por ela que você me ganhou - ela disse me apertando de novo. Eu sentia que já não agüentaria tanto como antes. A todo o momento era estranho como eu tirava o peso do meu corpo para ela mudar de posição, tentar me tocar um pouco mais, e era então que eu lembrava que não era assim, ainda não. Ela era diferente, e era por isso que estava sendo tão bom. Senti seu corpo tremer pela segunda vez naquela noite e eu me deixei explodir também. Eu já disse, só pensaria no que fazer sobre isso amanha. Esperei que nossos corpos se sentissem saciados por completo e enquanto saia de dentro dela quando senti seus músculos se contraindo. Num ultimo carinho invisível.  
-Será que você nunca se satisfaz não? - eu disse sorrindo. Os olhos dela ainda fechados.

-Nunca vou me satisfazer de você - ela disse tirando as mãos dos meus cabelos.

-Bella - eu ainda tentava fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal. Soltando meu corpo em cima do corpo relaxado dela, encostando minha cabeça no meio do colo dela, sentindo aquele cheiro de maracujá que eu adorava - eu não tinha outra camisinha e eu imagino que você não tome pílula... E agora? - não era bem a hora de falar sobre aquilo, eu sei, mas era um fato importante. Poderia trazer conseqüências.

-Não se preocupe... Alice me arrumou uma daquelas pílulas mágicas que inventaram - a voz dela também saia um tanto entrecortada. Já sentia as mãos dela descansarem ao lado do corpo. Seus olhos pareciam estar ficando pesados.

-Você esta com sono agora? - eu perguntei, rindo da expressão de quem havia trabalhado pesado um dia inteiro.

Pensei que ela já estava dormindo. Meu queixo ainda descansava no meio do colo dela. Que perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, com uma voz cansada.

-Edward? - eu respondi um sim... - Isso e sempre bom assim, ou é porque e você aqui?

Eu me perguntava isso também. Nunca havia sido daquela forma. Eu tinha certeza de que era por causa dela, mas quanto aos sentimentos dela eu não poderia dizer.

_-É perfeito porque somos nós._

Foi só o que consegui formular. Foi só no que eu consegui pensar. Foi só o que dissemos. Porque eu já sentia sua respiração normalizada, ela havia dormido.

* * *

_Não vou falar nada pra não quebrar a 'magia' do capítulo. Alguem tá emocionada, feliz ou até chorando que nem eu?_


	18. Capítulo 17

**SURPREENDAM-SE :*****

* * *

**Eu fiquei uns dez minutos junto a ela, e o sono não vinha. Deitei-me ao seu lado e fiquei olhando seu rosto perfeito. Havia um leve sorriso em sua boca.

Já haviam se passado uma hora. Agora eram, me deixa ver, duas da manha, e nada de sono. Ta, eu assumo, eu era acostumado à bem mais do que isso. Minha mente estava feliz. Mas meu corpo não se sentia totalmente satisfeito ainda. Era por isso que o sono não vinha, mas eu me acostumaria com o ritmo dela. Cresceria junto com ela, esperando ela desabrochar esse seu lado.

Duas horas depois, eu vi que não teria mesmo jeito de dormir, eu fui fazer um tour pelo quarto dela. Coloquei minha boxer vermelha, Fui ate a porta que eu imaginei ser o closet dela ou eu sei lá, chegava a um pequeno corredor com duas portas iguais brancas. Abri uma que era o que eu pensava, o closet. Muita roupa formal pelo visto. Um monte de camisetas enfileiradas, pelo visto ela tinha um gosto bem definido.

Sai do closet dela e fui abrir a outra porta. Era um banheiro, tinha cara de garota. Um espelho que se podia ver o corpo inteiro. Eu fiquei a imaginando ali trocando diversas vezes de roupa, indecisa sobre o que escolher. Na minha mente seria eu quem ela iria ver, mas eu não sabia se era importante o suficiente pra ela ficar se trocando pra me agradar.

Fui ate os perfumes dela... "wish of hapiness". Coloquei o frasco mais próximo do meu rosto. É. Era exatamente esse o cheiro que eu tanto gostava... Maracujá, aspirei ele uma vez mais..

Voltei pro quarto e ela havia se encolhido sob as cobertas, eu queria voltar pra lá, e esquentar ela, mas se chegasse tão perto, meu corpo ia querer o dela novamente. Não que ele já não estivesse querendo, mas se eu chegasse tão perto perderia o controle. E era a primeira vez dela, não queria forçar. Teríamos muito tempo ainda.

Cheguei perto da cômoda dela. Era baixa, parecia mais uma escrivaninha de longe. Sentei-me na cadeira que ficava em frente a ela, havia dois portas-retratos, um dela e Alice abraçadas outra com ela Jasper sentados no chão, e um casal sentados no sofá logo atrás. Aqueles deviam ser os pais dela. A mulher tinha o cabelo meio ruivo, o homem um bigode horroroso, aquela que eu achava ser a mãe dela parecia ter o olhar tristonho. Bah Edward. Pare com essa historia de querer ficar lendo olhares. Foi quando eu tive a idéia de procurar uma coisa mais interessante: gaveta de calcinhas.

A primeira gaveta era dividida em duas partes, a primeira estava cheia de livros estranhos, sobre antropologia, pelo visto ela gostava mesmo daquele treco. a segunda tinha apenas duas coisas.

Um caderno grosso de capa dura roxa, fechado por um cadeado. Devia ser uma espécie de diário ou eu sei lá. E a segunda era um pasta, com capa transparente e o que eu vi escrito ali me deixou meio chocado.

** "Como conquistar um garoto de programa" **

Eu fiquei um tempo olhando aquelas letras grandes me certificando se não tinha lido algo errado. Não. Era aquilo mesmo, mas como assim?

Peguei a pasta de dentro da gaveta e li o titulo mais uma vez. Por que aquilo estava me incomodando tanto?

Vi escrito no rodapé da primeira folha: Nome Isabella Swan

Quarto período, antropologia, diurno, conclusão.

Como assim quarto período? Para ela poder estar no quarto período de alguma coisa teria que ter no mínimo vinte e um anos ou alguma coisa assim.

E foi assim que eu comecei a pior leitura da minha vida logo depois do melhor sexo da minha vida. De cueca, sentado numa cadeira rosa.

** "COMO CONQUISTAR UM GAROTO DE PROGRAMA" **

Apresentação da tese de conclusão de curso: turma diurna, antropologia: a sociedade em ascensão.

**APRESENTAÇÃO:**

Relações sociais amorosas existem desde que há conhecimento de mais de um habitante neste mundo. Começando das mais diversas maneiras, continuando entre "tapas e beijos" ou não, algumas chegam ao fim da forma mais dolorosa que se possa imaginar e outras resultam nos túmulos em que as datas de óbito, se não coincidem de ser o mesmo dia, são separados por apenas dias, ou quando muito, meses... Ou seja, o amor, como costuma ser chamado, se manifesta das mais diversas formas.

O foco desta pesquisa e o começo das relações: o que faz uma pessoa se interessar especialmente em outra, virando as costas para todo outro vasto campo de opções.

**CAP 1: ESCOLHENDO OBJETO DE ESTUDO**

A escolha foi feita baseada em gostos pessoais da autora. Por isso, conclui-se que por causa da alta quantia de possibilidades, o objeto será descrito como: garoto de programa, boa aparência, 25 anos aproximadamente.

O objeto foi considerado apropriado para a observação por causa da profissão curiosa e ao alto poder de escolha.

Com um cardápio de escolhas variadas à sua disposição o objeto é considerado um "alvo difícil". Conclusão baseada em fatos observados como: desatenção a olhares insinuantes de belas mulheres, a até alta pretensão ao fato de ser desejado.

**CAP 2: OS REQUISITOS**

Tendo em vista que o objeto já não se atrai pelo considerado clássico pela ala feminina, como chamar a atenção de alguém cujos gostos se tornaram tão refinados e nada previsíveis? Como se tornar uma opção em potencial?

*Freqüentar lugares semelhantes.

*Ter a atenção voltada a si, mas sem que o objeto perceba que foi proposital.

A apresentação da contratante, como é chamada a pessoa que quer chamar a atenção do objeto em questão, e o próprio objeto são primordiais para o inicio desta experiência. O que resulta em:

*Ser a primeira a se desculpar e se retirar já no primeiro contato direto e importante.

*O contato visual não pode exceder o tempo de 3 segundos, mais do que isso podem revelar as intenções iniciais da contratante.

**CAP 3: CARACTERISTICAS PESSOAIS**

Tendo em vista que o objeto não e atraído pelos "atrativos convencionais", as seguintes características são apropriadas:

*Olhos mais comuns possíveis, castanhos escuros são preferenciais.

*Curvas exageradas e muitos quilos extras não são bem vindos, corpos retos e com poucas marcações, e roupas casuais e convencionais.

*Pesquisar as mulheres que freqüentam seu ambiente costumeiro é um pré-requisito, após isso o indicado e usar o contrário do que se observa. No caso em especial apresentado, se observou que o comum em seu ambiente são mulheres maduras e bem sucedidas, então o que se aconselha e a idade entre 15 e 19 anos, com camiseta e jeans de vestuário básico.

**CAP 4: O PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO.**

A profissão do objeto facilita muito esta questão, mas para outros casos uma pesquisa antecipada revelariam lugares e amigos em comum que auxiliariam esta fase a se concluir.

O objeto deve ser contratado para a contratante, que devera mostrar não saber da presença do objeto. Causar algum constrangimento ao objeto por atrapalhar os supostos planos iniciais para a noite da contratante e muito importante.

Um numero de telefone para futuro contato deve ser trocado, a troca não pode ser convencional, mesmo que a oportunidade surja, a contratante deve causar algum dano que exija reparações eventuais, e por isso deixar o numero contato.

_**The Veronicas**__ - __Não Diga Adeus __(indicação da autora) __  
__**Paramore**__ - We are broken __(indicação da beta)_

Ok... Ok... Ok... Não. Não estava nada ok. Mas como um ser racional, vamos tirar algumas conclusões obvias aqui. Então ela não tinha 16 anos, ela não foi obrigada por Alice a me conhecer, aquele modo dela de se vestir era pré-montado pra chamar a minha atenção, e ela ficou me observando, antes mesmo de eu saber que ela existia?

Eu joguei a pasta com raiva em cima da cômoda, ela não tinha culpa, mas eu tinha vontade de jogar outra coisa na parede, e não seria muito cavalheiro da minha parte.

Quando me virei pra cama ela estava sentada. Os cabelos presos atrás da cabeça. Estava estranha, a postura estava estranha.

-O que significa isso? - eu perguntei apontando pra pasta.

Ela não me respondeu, se levantou da cama com o lençol enrolado. Ela tinha uma expressão de frieza. Como se estivesse brava com alguma coisa. Mas espera ai, quem acabou de descobrir que foi enganado não foi eu?

Ela demorou um pouco pra voltar do banheiro. Vestida num roupão eu percebi uma diferença em seus olhos... Eles estavam... Estavam... Azuis? Não, não. Não pode ser... Mas era... Olhos azuis?

-Acho que essa e a única parte boa disso ter acontecido - ela disse com um sorriso torto, se sentando na beira da cama - se eu usasse aquelas lentes por muito mais tempo ficaria com uma alergia horrível.

Então ela tinha olhos azuis? Usava lentes castanhas como havia recomendado no tal trabalho. E agora, qual era o próximo passo? Tirar a peruca e dizer: oi, eu sou o Ronaldinho?

-Então você armou tudo? Desde o começo?...- - minha voz estava embargada. Parecia que eu queria chorar, talvez eu quisesse.

-Eu sabia quem você era, te conheço a mais tempo do que você possa imaginar - ela disse olhando em meus olhos... Mas essa não era a minha Bella... Essa tinha olhos azuis. Seu falar era formal, seu olhar era frio...

-Você me seguiu pra poder fazer um trabalho? - eu disse enrugando minha testa?

-Não... - ela não me olhava - O trabalho veio depois... - ela cruzou as mãos frente ao corpo e ficou olhando pra elas... - Sabe a rua que você usava pra ir à academia todo dia? - eu assenti com a cabeça - Lembra um sobrado de paredes verdes, que ocupava todo um quarteirão?

Eu procurei pela minha mente... Na verdade eu lembrava sim. Emmett vivia dizendo que se tivesse encontrado a tal coroa bilhardária antes de conhecer Rose, iria morar numa casa como aquela.

-Eu morava lá - ela disse com a voz fraca - mas aconteceram algumas coisas, e eu me mudei... - ela olhou pra mim então. Os olhos dela eram totalmente claros, era por isso que eu nunca havia visto castanhos como os dela. O marrom se misturava com o azul. - eu via você todo dia. Todo dia eu passava de um lado da rua indo pro trabalho e você passava com uma toalha amarela, com um mp4 branco, e então quando fui embora sabia que perderia o pouco que tinha de você. Você nunca me olhou. Agora nem eu poderia mais olhar você e isso doía - a voz dela foi ficando mais fraca conforme ela falava e falhou ali.

Eu fiquei esperando ela continuar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela ficou calada, uma lagrima solitária caiu de seus olhos.

-Quantos anos faz que você fez dezesseis anos? - eu perguntei deixando a raiva na minha voz aparecer.

-Algum tempo - ela abaixou a cabeça...

-QUANTOS ISABELLA? - eu não consegui me controlar dessa vez. E me aproximei dela sentada na cama.

Ela se levantou pra me encarar então. Aquela era a Isabella, ombros retos, uma postura perfeita. Não havia mais a insegurança da minha Bella.

-Tenho vinte e três anos - ela disse entre os dentes e ficou calada.

-E eu aposto que agora você vai pedir perdão, e dizer que não pretendia me magoar não é? - eu fiz minha melhor cara de cinismo.

-Não, não vou - ela deu um sorriso torto e deu um passo na minha direção - Eu já tinha desistido de você Edward Cullen. - ela passou uma das mãos pelo meu rosto, memorizando novamente... - desisti no momento em que me vi dentro daquele escritório ontem.

.tiu? - eu disse não entendendo. Agora não era a hora em que ela tentava negar tudo? Dizer que foi por amor, que eu tinha que perdoar?

-Eu sabia que uma hora teria que contar. Mas eu faria isso aos poucos sabe. E então - mais uma lágrima rolou dos olhos dela - então você me levou no escritório e eu achei que tinha descoberto tudo que tinha me levado lá pra jogar tudo na minha cara da pior forma possível. - e pensar que cheguei a pensar que ela me acharia um mentiroso. Quando eu ia imaginar que era ela quem fazia isso?

-Essa foi uma das noites mais difíceis da minha vida - ela me olhava intensamente - com você trabalhando no escritório eu sabia que minhas mentiras seriam descobertas logo. Eu mesma ia contar pra você. Mas o destino fez isso por mim.

Eu não entendia isso. Não parecia que ela havia sido pegada no flagrante, como havia sido. Ela estava calma. A voz fria. Como se fosse eu o errado na historia. Eu já havia ouvido demais.

-Você sabe que eu odeio você não sabe? - eu perguntei entre os dentes. Tentando controlar minha ira.

-Eu sei - a frieza continuava - Mas você já ouviu falar que alguma coisa e melhor que nada?

Não. Mas já ouvi falar em psiquiatra e eu indicaria no caso dela.

-Você me odeia. Até o ódio e melhor do que nada. Se eu não tivesse feito alguma coisa, você nunca iria saber quem eu sou. Nunca... Eu não podia agüentar isso - ela apertou mais o roupão - Eu escolhi as piores armas possíveis pra lutar, mas eram as únicas que eu tinha... Pra lutar pelo meu amor...

-PELO SEU AMOR? VOCE ME CHAMA DE OBJETO NO SEU TRABALHO. VOCE USOU LENTES DE CONTATO, VOCE MENTIU SUA IDADE. QUE ESPECIE DE AMOR E ESSE SUA DOENTE - eu movimentava minhas mãos enquanto falava. As lagrimas saiam agora. Mas eu não me envergonhava. Não era eu que tinha que ter vergonha dos meus atos naquele quarto.

-Esse trabalho foi um erro, por isso ficou arquivado e sem terminar - ela começou a mexer no cabelo. A voz dela não subia ou descia um tom que fosse - Faz três anos que eu tento concluir essa faculdade. Mas sou sempre reprovada por causa da bendita tese de conclusão. Esse ano meu pai me deu um ultimato. Ou concluía ou mudaria de curso.

Eu a vi ir ate a cômoda e pegar a pasta e vir na minha direção.

-Minha matricula na faculdade de administração já foi feita. Foi a segunda desistência que eu fiz ontem. - ela me entregou a pasta. - Você pode levar. Eu não vou usar mais isso.

Ela ficou parada, esperando minha reação.

-Não pense que eu acredito em uma palavra que esta saindo da sua boca.

-Você ainda não entendeu Edward - ela colocou uma mão no meu braço. Eu queria me afastar, eu deveria, mas não conseguia... - Eu sei que perdi você. Pra sempre. Não estou tentando fazer com que você me perdoe. Você não vai mais me ver. Estou entregando os pontos. Acabou - então por um segundo, ela deixou transparecer dor, sofrimento, mas conseguiu esconder depois.

-Eu vou deixar você sozinho pra se trocar - ela engoliu em seco e pegou um molho de chaves - Essa e a da porta da frente e essa do portão. Pode deixar elas ao lado do portão, depois eu pego.

Ela se virou e foi pro banheiro. Ouvi a porta se abrir e se fechar. Eu peguei minhas roupas amassadas e coloquei rápido. Então abri a porta do quarto e fechei. Mas quando fechei ainda estava do lado de dentro. Aproximei-me da porta do banheiro e ouvi-a desabar. Parecia que havia alguém batendo nela. Tão forte os soluços saiam. ela estava sofrendo, tanto ou mais do que eu. Esperou eu sair pra chorar. Não queria minha pena. Não queria mostrar o quanto estava sofrendo. Mas não adiantava. Aquela mulher de olhos azuis, postura perfeita e jeito distante de falar não era a garota que eu amava.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Tinha acabado e a dor que eu sentia não chegava nem perto daquela que eu imaginava que iria sentir. Dizer "adeus pra sempre" era doloroso... Era... Eu não sabia mais. Eu estava chorando forte ha uns dez minutos. Sei lá. Eu acho que havia uma cota de lagrimas que se pode derramar por dia. Acho que a minha havia chegado ao limite. Levantei-me pra tomar um banho. Teria que sair de madrugada ainda pra poder chegar de manha ao hospital. Minha mente era muito boa em fugir da dor. Eu já conseguia não pensar nele. Só fazia a cada dois segundos no momento. Terminei meu banho e coloquei meu roupão de novo. Minha vida de viver com a roupa de cama sobre mim e não na cama havia voltado. Alice ficaria chateada, mas a chateação dela não seria nada em vista do meu coração quebrado.

Havia um estoque de traquinas e cappuccino da dispensa. Quando Alice resolveu parar de criticar meu plano e finalmente me ajudar havia comprado aquilo ela disse que eu ia precisar daquilo quando desse errado. Eu odiava quando ela tinha razão, mas odiava ainda mais os quilos que ia ganhar comendo tudo aquilo. Porque acreditem, eu ia.

Sai do banheiro pra procurar minha escova. E eu achei que a loura havia finalmente chegado. Vinte minutos sem vê-lo e eu já estava tendo alucinações. Porque eu tinha certeza de que ele havia ido embora eu tinha ouvido a porta. Mas eu ainda o via ali, com as roupas amassadas, os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos. Ele se levantou da cama quando me viu sair. Eu olhei em seus olhos, ele parecia procurar algo em mim.

-Eu quero que você me conte quem mais ajudou você... - como assim?

-Como assim?

-Como assim o que? Você tem que ter tido ajuda. Como você sabia que seu perfume mexeria comigo porque minha fruta preferida era maracujá? - eu percebia que ele tentava controlar a raiva na voz... - Como sabia que me mostrar uma fraqueza como a historia da sobrancelha me fazia sentir algo diferente - ele se descontrolava agora. Lagrimas lutavam pra rolar... - Quem te contou que o fato de você me pedir pra mandar uma mensagem avisando que cheguei bem era algo novo pra mim. Que me faria sentir especial... - ele mexeu no cabelo, estava nervoso.

-Eu não sab...

-PARA DE MENTIR PRA MIM - ele disse chegando mais perto e me sacudindo pelos ombros.

-EU NAO SABIA - eu gritei pra ele... As lágrimas voltaram com tudo então. Eu não sabia de nada do que ele estava falando. Eu não sabia qual a fruta preferida dele.

Ele me soltou então. Virando as costas, pegando a carteira, colocando as chaves no bolso e pegando as que eu dei pra ele. Eu não queria ver essa cena, por isso tinha fugido pro banheiro. Mas eu via agora. _Ele estava indo embora._

-Você sabe qual e a pior parte?

Consegui fazê-lo parar pra me ouvir. Mas ele não se virou pra mim.

-Eu fiz tudo o que fiz por que... Porque tinha certeza que meu caminho nunca se cruzaria com o seu. Que você nunca me olharia, mas eu estava errada.

Quando ele ouviu isso se virou pra mim para que eu continuasse.

-Todo ano a turma do colégio do Jasper se reúne na casa de alguém. Bem, esse ano a reunião vai ser na minha casa. E eu estava fazendo os convites pro Jasper - eu cruzei os braços na frente do meu corpo - E lá estava, Emmett Cullen. Perguntei pro meu irmão sobre ele e ele se lembrou porque tinha a impressão de conhecer você de algum lugar e ele se lembrou. Disse que você sempre vai à reunião com esse Emmett.

-Emmett me arrastava pra me tirar da frente da televisão - ele respondeu grosso, frio.

-É. Você viria a minha casa esse ano e não é só isso. Como eu não tinha uma boa idéia pra tese de conclusão eu comecei a procurar cursos de administração a mando do meu pai. Eu ia pra faculdade de uma amigona minha, Ângela Webber. Eu mostrei uma foto sua pra ela um dia na internet falando de como você era lindo, se ela concordava. - eu não consegui controlar as lagrimas, mas voltei a poder falar - Ela me disse que ajuda você às vezes na faculdade. Nós teríamos ate amigos em comum, você acredita?

-Eu não vou mais lá se voc...

-Não perca seu tempo. Não foi lá que eu fiz minha matricula.

Eu esperei. Fiquei olhando ele por um tempo, queria marcar sua imagem no meu rosto.

-Eu estava certa quando pensei que você foi feito pra mim. Que você era o homem da minha vida - eu não poderia falar muito mais... Eu estava desabando de novo - Eu quis ser mais rápida que o destino e acabei estragando tudo. Agente ia se encontrar sem a minha interferência.

Eu não consegui falar mais nada e ele também não. Abriu a porta e foi embora. _Ele foi embora_.

_

* * *

**Estou muito chocada para comentar. AMEI TODAS AS REVIEWS, amo vocês, amo a Alice, e quem tá curiosa pra saber o que acontece tem que me mandar reviews. :***_


	19. Capítulo 18

_Ponto de vista do Edward._

Eu saí de lá sem olhar pra trás. Percebi que a escada ficou embaçada, mas eram as lagrimas. Não estavam me deixando enxergar. Não queria pensar no que ela havia falado.  
Provavelmente eram mais um monte de mentiras. Ela devia ser doente ou alguma coisa assim. Eu só não entendia como, anos de treinamento, e como eu não pude perceber que ela era uma mariposa. Que era uma mentirosa, quantas mentiras mais havia?  
A única verdade de que eu tinha certeza era que eu realmente havia sido o primeiro homem dela. Senti-a se rompendo quando estávamos juntos. Mas e o resto? Será que o tal Jasper era mesmo irmão? Será que Alice era mesmo amiga dela? Eu não sei, minha cabeça não funcionava muito bem no momento.  
Eu não vi o caminho até chegar em casa. Só dei por mim quando estava tirando a camiseta pra me deitar na minha cama. Então isso era depressão pós-termino? Eu me lembrava muito bem qual fora a última vez que eu havia me sentido assim: quando minha mãe havia partido. E isso não era justo. Não dava pra comparar minha mãe com aquela... Aquela vadia... Mentirosa, de olhos azuis. E que tinha meu coração, mas eu o pegaria de volta e eu o esconderia pra sempre, nunca mais seria de ninguém.  
Eu não vi quando minhas costas tocaram o colchão, eu apaguei antes disso. Eu sabia que a dor de cabeça que eu sentiria no outro dia seria terrível. Então eu aproveitaria minha última noite de sono tranqüila.

Mas a noite não durou. Não durou o bastante. É sempre assim quando você dorme com o coração apertado... A noite nunca é longa o suficiente. O dia sempre chega antes da hora apropriada.  
Fiquei rolando na cama por um tempo. Eu era racional. Sempre fui. Tinha que pensar no que iria fazer. Não queria trabalhar. Eu deixaria esse emprego pra lá. Eu não agüentaria freqüentar o mesmo ambiente que ela. Eu não queria respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Eu precisava do Emmett agora. Peguei meu celular no bolso da calça. Espero que não tenha quebrado, dormi com ele...  
-Alo - a voz dele estava sonolenta.  
-Eu preciso de uns favores seus...  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele deve ter percebido minha voz de velório.  
-Preciso que você avise naquele emprego que eu não vou mais. Que tranque minha matricula na faculdade e que faça encomenda de almoço e janta de um mês pra mim no restaurante aqui de baixo.

-Como assim irmão? - ele estava realmente preocupado - O que ta havendo?  
-Emmett. Eu preciso de ajuda e não quero falar sobre isso agora - eu tentava me controlar - preciso saber que posso contar com você, por favor, diz que vai fazer isso por mim. Eu te explico depois.  
Ele ficou um tempo sem responder, mas acabou concordando.  
-Você não quer ficar um tempo aqui em casa então?  
O que? Minha primeira depressão, com a Rosalie por perto? Por que ele já não me aconselhava a cortar os pulsos de uma vez?  
-Eu vou ficar bem Emmett - minha voz estava cansada - só preciso que você faça isso pra mim.  
-Ta bem, mas dê um jeito de me explicar isso logo.  
-Ta...  
Já tinha resolvido quase tudo. Agora eu já posso curtir minha tristeza de boa. Que droga, pensei que só as mulheres se sentissem desse jeito. Como podia... Eu a conhecia há quanto tempo? Um mês, dois? Eu tinha uma vida antes dela e eu tentava me lembrar de como ela era, mas não conseguia. Tudo o que vinha eram minhas clientes... Comida de restaurante. Será que isso era verdade? Será que eu estava num torpor tão grande e não havia me dado conta?

**Duas semanas depois...**

"Oi, aqui e o Edward. fale logo depois do sinal, são só dez segundos."

"Eu já liguei pra Swat. e eles concordaram. se você não me ligar nos próximos dez minutos eles vão derrubar sua porta"

"Eu cancelei seus cartões de crédito. se você sair de casa haverá alguém te seguindo"

"EDWARD PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME DÁ NOTICÍAS"

E assim foram cinco dias. Todo dia o Emmett me fazia uma ameaça diferente. Eu não sei o que ele entendia por: "Por favor, respeite meu espaço". Porque, respeitar o espaço de alguém não era aquilo.  
Era terça feira. Não, não. Acho que era quinta. Talvez fosse sexta. Eu sei lá. Eu não estive contando os dias ultimamente e quando abri a porta pra pegar meu almoço lá estava ele. Com uma camiseta escrita: 'babe, mas não muito... ' ele viu que eu estava olhando pra camiseta e falou.  
-Presente da Rose...  
Eu não o chamei pra entrar, mas quando vi, ele já fazia isso. Estava indo pra cozinha, abrindo os armários, pegando pratos.  
-Nossa mano. Isso aqui ta uma zona. Quando foi a ultima vez que a Maria veio fazer limpeza pra você?  
-Eu tenho preferido ficar sozinho - eu disse me sentando na banqueta.  
Ele arrumou comida pra nos dois e se sentou ao meu lado.  
-Ainda bem que você saiu do ramo. Sabe que esta com uma aparência horrível. Não sabe?  
Eu nunca gostei das piadinhas dele, mas até que estavam me fazendo bem, eu respondi com um sorriso torto pra ele.

Nós comemos em silencio. Depois que terminamos, ele juntou tudo na pia e foi se espalhar no sofá maior, enquanto eu me sentei no sofá menor, colocando os pés em cima da mesa...  
-E então - ele disse colocando os braços por detrás do pescoço - ela traiu você?  
Eu sabia que era pedir demais que ele não perguntasse. Será que estava escrito na minha testa que eu estava assim por causa de uma garota?  
Ele ficou me esperando, mas o que eu diria a ele? Toda aquela historia parecia ser mentira ate pra mim. Minha ficha ainda não havia caído. Eu não sabia no que minha vida havia se transformado, porque eu não conseguia me lembrar como ela era antes.  
-Eu... Eu... - que palavras usar? - Eu... Me... - minha voz falhava... - Me apaixonei por alguém que não existe.  
Era isso... Resumindo era isso. Bella não existia, quem existia era Isabella, fria, mentirosa, calculista.  
-Como assim? Ela foi embora, largou você? - ele estava serio quando perguntou isso, não estava tirando com minha cara.  
-Era tudo mentira - parecia que havia placas que me amassavam por dentro. Eu sentia minhas energias caindo da minha cabeça pros pés - A garota de dezesseis anos na verdade ela tem mais de vinte. Ela não tem olhos castanhos, são azuis. Não foi uma brincadeira da amiga, foi ela quem planejou. Ela não perdeu o celular, foi proposital. Ela sabia o tempo todo que eu precisava de alguém.

Eu não falava aquilo tudo pra ele. Era pra mim mesmo. Pela primeira vez eu encarava aquilo de frente. Vendo as circunstâncias, a verdade jogada na minha cara.  
-A garota que estava saindo com você mentiu?  
-Sobre mais coisas do que você pode imaginar...  
Ele ficou pensando por um tempo.  
-E o que você pretende fazer agora? Vai ficar dentro de casa pelo resto da vida ate seu dinheiro acabar?  
-Eu não sei. Eu não volto pra aquela empresa... - eu não precisava explicar porque - Ela infectou tudo - eu sentia que as lagrimas queriam voltar - Eu olho pra cozinha e lembro que ela me ensinou a cozinhar... E eu olho pra essa sala e fico vendo agente se beijando ai, e quando eu vou pra minha cama eu me lembro...  
Eu não precisava dizer isso. Dizer quantas vezes eu lembrei e relembrei minha noite com ela, na cama dela, aquilo havia sido perfeito demais. É lógico que teria que haver algo de errado. Ninguém tinha tudo como eu tinha naquele momento.  
-Eu preciso mudar de ares... Eu não sei - puxei meu cabelo com força pra trás - preciso ir pra algum lugar que não me faça lembrar ela.  
As lagrimas começaram a rolar novamente então, eu não tinha vergonha, eu nem contava mais quantas vezes ele havia brigado com a Rose e vindo dormir no meu sofá e chorado a noite inteira. Eu via em seus olhos compreensão. Eu também via algo diferente. O que? Ele havia achado alguma solução para mim?  
-O que foi? - eu perguntei vendo que os olhos dele se estreitavam.  
-Eu acho que esta na hora de te contar uma coisa...

* * *

**Desculpa pelo capítulo pequeno, mas o próximo eu juro que vai ser decente. Bom, estamos todas em estado de choque ainda, IAUSHIUAHSIUASH, mais isso não significa que eu não queira mais reviews. principalmente das meninas que começaram a mandar no capítulo passado. Mmm, amanhã agente interage mais tá? hoje eu to com muito sono, e revisei esse correndo pra vocês não me matarem. acredite, quase me ameaçaram. e acreditem também, eu sofri tanto quanto vocês.**

**beijo pra todas, e pra alice, que veio aqui dá um alôzinho pra nóis :) .**

_Perguntinhas OFF: 1ª. eu queria saber se vocês prestam atenção nas músicas que colocamos como 'trilha sonora' ou indicação, pra saber se vale a pena continuar colocando. e 2ª. o quê que vocês acha que o Emmett vai revelar? /medo._


	20. Capítulo 19

Eu fiquei gelado com aquilo. Eu já tinha tido revelações bombásticas o suficiente pra um ano não tinha? O que ele ia me dizer agora? Que na verdade era uma mulher? Ou que estava apaixonado por mim? Depois do que eu tomei, eu esperava por qualquer coisa.  
Eu o vi tirando um cartão da carteira dele, junto com o que parecia ser um extrato de banco. Ele colocou em cima da mesa pra eu poder pegar. Aquilo era o extrato de uma conta de banco. Com, uau, com muito dinheiro. Já sei. Agora ele ia me contar que era traficante de drogas...  
-Sabe... Quando seus pais morreram, ou melhor, quando seu pai morreu, eu me senti a pessoa mais impotente do mundo.  
Tentei ver se ele estava fazendo algum trocadilho com impotência. Não, estava serio.  
Olhei pra ele, estava emocionado, lagrimas nos olhos do Emmett por eu estar tendo uma dor de corno?  
-Eu dizia pro meu pai que eu queria ajudar de alguma forma. Você era muito jovem, sua mãe estava tão sensível e então ela morreu também e nossa, eu fiquei realmente revoltado.  
Ele parou e eu fiquei olhando pra ele. Onde diabos ele queria chegar?  
-E então meu pai chamou você pra morar com agente... Você sempre foi meu irmaosão, sabe disso. - ele esticou o punho e eu bati no dele, nosso toque - Quando você fez dezessete anos me fez lembrar de mim mesmo nessa idade, perdido. Às vezes saia com aqueles caras do bairro. Eu estava mesmo preocupado nesse ponto, mas eu era tão jovem quanto você. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer.

Eu sabia aquela historia de cor... Quando ele começou a me fazer sair com ele e as "amigas senhoras" dele, era por que os outros rapazes estavam se envolvendo com coisas erradas. Eu tinha que agradecer muito e ele por ter me ajudado, talvez eu estivesse preso com um deles agora.  
-Por isso meu pai nunca criticou o fato de você trabalhar no que trabalhava, e muito menos por ser eu quem ajudava você porque ele sabia que se eu estava fazendo aquilo era pra não deixar você ir pras ruas...  
E ajudou mesmo, minhas clientes me deram mais que dinheiro, me proporcionaram uma educação e visão de mundo que dificilmente eu conseguiria em outras ocasiões.  
-Mas eu avisei pro meu pai, pra minha mãe, e talvez se Rose soubesse desde o começo muitas brigas entre vocês pudessem ter sido evitadas, mas eu não queria que você se sentisse enganado... - ele pegou o cartão e me entregou - eu nunca ganhei um tostão nas suas costas mano. Tudo, exatamente tudo que eu tirei das suas saídas, desde a primeira ate a ultima ta no banco, esperando por você.  
Eu fiquei da única forma que poderia ficar. Chocado, mas não muito. Perto do que eu estava esperando, ate que aquilo não era muito ruim.  
-Você não ganhou nada por me ajudar com a velharada então? - eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha.  
-Lógico que eu ganhei cara! - ele disse levantando as mãos - Ganhei um primo legal, um irmão companheiro. Eu fiquei tão frustrado quando vi você sozinho, sem poder faze nada, eu só consegui sossegar quando arrumei esse trampo pra você. Pode perguntar pro meu pai. Eu ficava correndo atrás de curso, trabalho e o escambau a quatro pra poder te ajudar. Às vezes meu pai me dizia que eu estava me iludindo que você era meu filho.

E então a sessão revelação acabou. Porque ele arrancou a camiseta e segurando um mamilo me falou

- Vem mama na mamãe vem? - fazendo bico...  
Eu não consegui segurar e comecei a rir alto. Joguei uma almofada na cara dele e voltou. Ai. Emmett não sabia brincar, ou controlar a força. Tenho que admitir, estava com medo. Pensei que talvez nunca mais fosse poder rir novamente. Mas lá estava eu com a barriga doendo de tanto rir. Emmett veio se sentar do meu lado me dando aquele abraço de urso.  
-O pulmão Emmett, o pulmão - eu disse ficando vermelho sem ar... - Por que. - puxei o ar de volta - Por que resolveu contar tudo isso agora? -disse intrigado  
-Bem, você disse que precisa mudar de ares. Vai viajar - ele pegou o cartão e balançou-- vai ser um bom investimento pra sua grana.  
Ele me entregou o cartão então se levantando, colocou a camiseta de volta e foi buscar as chaves do carro.  
-Eu tenho que ir agora - ele disse colocando a carteira de volta no bolso - Você acredita que Rose ta grávida?

-Eu sinto muito pela criança - eu dei um sorriso torto e ele me deu um soco no ombro que, ai, doeu.  
-A Ali... - por um momento eu pensei em dizer que Alice também estava, mas eu parei... Eu não sabia se isso era verdade. Eu não sabia nem se Alice era mesmo noiva do irmão dela. - Nada. Eu vou pensar no negocio da viagem e depois falo com você.  
-Certo. Espero não ter que fazer o papel de entregador de comida de novo pra poder falar com você - ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios indo pra porta.  
-Pode deixar, me desculpe por isso.  
-Ta firme... - ele me deu um abraço - O tempo cura tudo irmão, só isso que eu posso falar pra você.  
-Obrigada - eu fechei a porta. Esse era o problema, tempo. Eu tinha muito tempo e ele estava passando muito devagar. Eu teria que arrumar uma maneira de fazê-lo passar mais rápido.

Eu me decidi pela viagem. Emmett tinha razão. Ficar um tempo fora seria bom pra mim. Pra escolher o lugar eu recorri a uma velha amiga minha, Dri. Ela ficou toda feliz quando eu liguei pensando que eu tinha decidido viajar com ela. Eu expliquei que não. Quem acaba de sair de um atropelamento não sai correndo pra uma avinda movimentada. Eu precisava ficar um tempo sozinho. Optei pelo tal cruzeiro dela, mas deixei claro que não seria seu acompanhante. Eu não descartava uma noite com ela, nem com nenhuma outra garota que eu pudesse encontrar, eu não descartava mais nenhuma possibilidade pra minha vida ultimamente.

Ela ficou de arrumar tudo pra mim e eu apenas faria o deposito pra ela. eu teria dois meses inteiros de mar e belas vistas para desintoxicar minha mente dela.

Faltavam dois dias pra viagem. Minhas malas estavam prontas. Emmett estava dando pulos de alegria porque eu tinha voltado a lavar o cabelo e Rosalie me ligou dizendo que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa ela estava lá. Pelo visto meu primo tinha razão... Se Rose soubesse dos motivos dele pra me ajudar teria evitado muitas brigas. Mas depois ele mudou de idéia, dizendo que a mudança da esposa era porque eu tinha uma conta de seis dígitos agora, e o navio pra onde eu iria, teria muitas jóias pra comprar, bem, eu daria um presentinho pra ela. E eu não brinco quando digo que será, uma lembrancinha.

Eu estava preparando meu café quando a campainha tocou. Sedex?

Não havia remetente. Um pacote no formato de um caderno. Assinei a prancheta pro rapaz e fechei a porta.

Me sentei na sala e abri o embrulho e... E eu conhecia aquele caderno. Ou diário pra ser mais exato. Capa roxa, cadeado e as chaves? Mas o que diabos aquele doente estava pensando?

Havia a ponta de uma folha de papel escapando. Eu puxei e era um bilhete dela:

"Naquela noite, naquela gaveta, havia duas opções para você ler: minha razão e meu coração. Infelizmente você escolheu minha razão para ler primeiro. queria te dar a oportunidade de ler a outra parte dessa historia. meu coração. porque ele será para sempre seu.

Não me atrevo a pedir seu perdão Edward. só que descobri que não consigo viver com a idéia de que você me odeia.

Bella."

Eu fiquei olhando pra aquele caderno. Pelo visto ela achava que havia algo escrito ali que poderia mudar o fato dela ter criado uma pessoa imaginaria pra eu amar. O que eu fiz com o tal diário? Joguei na gaveta da minha cômoda onde há tempos estava jogado meu coração despedaçado, intocado. Eu não queria saber o lado dela da historia. _O meu já era doloroso o suficiente._

O dia estava quente, ainda bem. Os meteorologistas ficavam ameaçando, todo dia diziam que haveria uma tempestade e nada vinha. Procurei pela Dri e a encontrei encostada a uma barraquinha tomando água de coco. O sorriso que ela abriu a me ver faria qualquer um se sentir brilhante, mas eu já havia descartado a luz da minha vida.

-Olá - eu disse com um sorriso torto que ela respondeu.

-Como eu invejo os homens... Nessas malas que você tem eu coloquei só os meus cosméticos - ela me ofereceu um pouco da água e eu neguei agradecendo.

Fomos pra reunião antes de embarcar. Aquilo tudo era muito chato. Quem havia inventado de dar um workshop sobre primeiros socorros antes de embarcar?

Estava sentado lendo um livro de bolso sobre espanhol que rose havia me dado quando vi que ela havia se sentado do meu lado numa pedra a beira mar.

-E então, do que você esta fugindo? - ela disse tirando os óculos escuros.

-Por que você acha que estou fugindo de alguma coisa? - eu respondi sem tirar os olhos do meu livro.

-Ah meu bem, os anos não serviram apenas pra me dar rugas. Ensinou-me a conhecer as pessoas também - e eu queria algum removedor que tirasse da minha testa: 'uma garota me magoou'.

-Não é nada importante - eu sabia que não adiantaria ficar negando, então era melhor eu me desvencilhar.

-Seu cabelo esta horrível como nunca esteve, e sua barba totalmente mal feita. Um nível três, no mínimo. E olha que o limite é quatro.

Ela tinha um sorriso amigável enquanto falava. Não havia olhar de mariposa ali, mas não havia naquela outra também. Eu não confiava mais no meu radar, mas eu sei lá. De repente eu queria falar. Falar do que eu sentia, do que me machucava.

-Você já se sentiu tão ferido por alguém - eu disse colocando meu livro de lado - Que quisesse matar essa pessoa, mas que a idéia de vê-la morta, causasse uma dor maior ainda do que ela te causou?

Ela me olhou pacientemente com olhar de medico avaliando minhas palavras, medindo a intensidade.

-Você quer perdoar, mas não consegue, é isso?

Não. Claro que não. Perdoar ela não havia nem passado pela minha cabeça. não mesmo, nunca. Não daria. Eu não conseguiria.

-Eu não posso voltar pra ela - eu olhava pro mar enquanto falava - Porque eu iria jogar isso que aconteceu na cara dela pro resto das nossas vidas. Matando aquilo que havia de bom entre nos dois, deixando apenas ódio, rancor.

-Então você acha que está vivo o que ha de bom entre vocês dois? Por que você acabou de dizer que poderia matar. Não que está morto.

Ah, não dava pra conversar assim. Ela iria ficar torcendo tudo o que eu falava o jogando contra mim?

-Ela mentiu, calculou, enganou. Você não sabe de tudo. Por isso acha que e simples assim.

-Se imagine perdoando-a - ela me disse calmamente... - é um bom começo - a voz dela era calma. Lógico, não havia sido ela naquele quarto. Vendo seu mundo todo desabar.

-EU NÃO VOU...

-Ei. Calma. Não estou te dizendo pra fazer isso, só pra imaginar. Vamos lá - ela colocou uma mão em meu braço - feche os olhos. Se imagine dizendo a ela que perdoa. que esqueceu. Como você se sente?

-Eu não sei por que não consigo me imaginar fazendo uma coisa dessas.

-Faça um esforço meu bem - parecia que ela estava ensinando o filhinho a usar o piniquinho - Você pode tentar. Isso não vai mudar quem você é. Seu ego permanecerá intocado. Ninguém vai saber. Deixe isso acontecer. Dentro da sua mente. Apenas dentro dela. Como você se sente? - ela apertou mais meu braço.

Por um momento. Um milésimo de segundo. Durante uma piscada. Eu obedeci. Deixei minha mente viajar por um universo alternativo onde eu entendia o lado dela. Entendia que ela precisava chamar minha atenção...

_ "Eu não sei se posso amar essa pessoa que você é, mas eu vou tentar." eu diria a ela. Olhando em seus olhos azuis com as mãos em seus ombros perfeitamente posicionados._

_ "Isso é suficiente pra mim." ela responderia. E eu sentiria o gosto de seus lábios novamente. Tão leves. Tão frágeis. Podendo fugir a qualquer momento e seu cheiro de maracujá me inebriaria uma vez mais, seu toque leve me faria sentir sensações que antes eu desconhecia. Eu me sentiria tendo um lugar no mundo. Sentiria que eu pertencia a algum lugar novamente..._

Mas não era esse o cheiro que eu sentia agora. O cheiro era salgado. O gosto era salgado. Eram minhas lagrimas. Eu olhei pra Dri que observava elas saindo. Ela não conhecia esse meu lado, mas não parecia chocada.

-E então. Como você se sentiu? - ela perguntou baixo.

-**Completo** - foi só o que eu respondi pra ela.

* * *

**eu to parecendo uma idiota me emocionando com todos esses capítulos --'**

**Bom, algumas coisas para comunicar: Gente, a Alice, a autora da história, passou aqui pra esclarecer uma falha que trouxe muitos problemas. (UIAHSIAUHSIAUSH') sabem aquela parte do capítulo 17 onde a Bella fala assim: 'E eu achei que a loura havia finalmente chegado'? ouve um SUPER erro de correção, e a forma certa é : 'E eu achei que a ****loucura**** havia finalmente chegado', é, engolimos uma sílaba. Perdoem-nos por isso ;/**

**Desculpa mesmo, principalmente para as meninas que comentaram isso achando que era a Rose. Mas com esse capítulo e essa correção temos uma coisa boa pra afirmar: pelo menos o Emmett é fiel, UIASIUHASIUH *-***

**Outra coisa, volta às aulas pra mim. mas eu não abandonaria isso aqui de forma alguma. mas vai ficar mais complicado as atualizações sabe? Então eu dou duas opiniões pra vocês: capítulos diários de tamanho médio (como esse, por exemplo) ou capítulos intercalados, dia sim e dia não, de tamanho grande (do tamanho do capítulo 9 ou 13, por exemplo). escolham. a maioria vai ser lei :) [essa votação vai ficar aberta até o dia 28/07/09, ou seja, amanhã. até às 18:00]**

**A ultima coisa que ficou para ser decidida foi a trilha sonora, que pela maioria, vai continuar. o/ (yeeeees!)**

**Nesse capítulo deu pra dar uma relaxada né? foram dois capítulos tensos seguidos. IUAHSIUASHIUASHIUS' eu já disse que eu amo o Emmett? *-***

**Reviews pro próximo capítulo, à proposito, eu amo cada letrinha que vocês escrevem, das reviews com uma letra até as de 2 páginas. IUAHIAUHS. é tão bom compartilhar com vocês, trocar opiniões e saber o que vocês estão achando, é a base pra isso aqui continuar firme.**

**É, eu falei demais, mas fazia tempo que eu naõ desabafava. IUAHSIAHSIAUSHU' beijo pra vocês, TODAS e pra Alice.**


	21. Capítulo 20

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

_h t t p : / / br. youtube. com/ watch? v=g4m1B0q2pfw_  
**/Here without you – 3 Doors Down/**

_Aqui sem você__  
_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,  
Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio  
E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira  
Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam  
Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você,  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu  
Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr  
Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer 'olá'  
Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada  
Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você,  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu

Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou  
É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor  
E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e  
feito  
É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você,  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, garota, somos só você e eu.

_h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=WbAJyOSGWJU_

**/Gavin DeGraw -Against All Odds/**

Como posso simplesmente te deixar partir  
Simplesmente te deixar partir sem marcas  
Quando fico aqui  
Suspirando por você  
Você é a única pessoa  
Que realmente me conheceu por completo

Como você pode simplesmente ir  
Quando tudo o que posso fazer é ver você partir  
Porque nós dividimos o riso e a dor  
e dividimos até as lágrimas  
Você é a única pessoa  
Que realmente me conheceu por completo

Então olhe para mim agora  
Oh, há apenas um espaço vazio  
E não há nada deixado aqui para me lembrar  
Apenas a lembrança de seu rosto

Olhe para mim agora  
Porque há apenas um espaço vazio  
E você voltar para mim é contra todas as  
probabilidades  
É isso que eu tenho que encarar

Eu queria que você apenas se virasse  
Se virasse e me visse chorar  
Há tanta coisa que quero te dizer  
Há tantas razões  
Você é a única pessoa  
Que realmente me conheceu por completo

Então olhe para mim agora  
Porque há apenas um espaço vazio  
E não há nada deixado aqui para me lembrar  
Apenas a lembrança do seu rosto

Olhe para mim agora  
Porque há apenas um espaço vazio  
Mas esperar por você  
é tudo o que posso fazer  
E é isso que terei que encarar  
Olhe para mim agora  
Porque eu ficarei aqui  
E você voltar para mim é contra todas as  
probabilidades  
Isto é a chance que tenho que aceitar

Olhe para mim agora

* * *

-Você acha que se sente assim, com tanta raiva dela, por que seu orgulho masculino foi ferido ou por que realmente ama a garota? - quem havia dado liberdade pra ela ficar especulando minha vida daquela forma?

-Eu não sei, mas essa e uma conversa inútil porque eu já a tirei completamente da minha vida.

-Se é assim, porque agiu contra todos os seus instintos e se meteu num ninho de cobras desses? - ela me perguntou apontando pra todas aquelas socialights que me direcionavam olhares maliciosos de quando em quando.

-Eu disse que a tirei da minha vida, não da minha cabeça - disse rispidamente.

Ela me deu aquele olhar de médica novamente medindo as palavras que iria dizer provavelmente

-Não pense que ainda tem toda uma vida pela frente - eu dei um olhar de "hein?" pra ela - Vocês jovens se enganam. Você ta pensando o que? Vai sofrer ate uns quarenta anos por ela. Daí quando não houver mais cicatrizes começara a ser feliz? Pois eu vou te contar uma novidade: as coisas não são assim.

Eu me virei mais pra ela, não parecia que ela estava falando coisa com coisa.

-Quando você chegar à minha idade vai se arrepender, por não ter passado por cima de algumas coisas que são insignificantes em vista do que precisaríamos enfrentar - ela pegou meu braço novamente - Temos apenas uma vida meu bem, sem segunda chance, você não pode desperdiçar seu tempo.

-Você não acha que esta exagerando um pouco - disse me livrando do aperto dela... - Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, sobre o que sinto ou o que se passou comigo. Não fale comigo como se me conhecesse.

-Não adie sua vida - ela estava se levantando e eu fiz o mesmo - Pense em como seria melhor se sentir como agora, ou completo como disse antes.

-Pra eu me sentir completo eu teria que perdoar ela. - eu sibilei entre os dentes.

-Perdoar é muito fácil. O difícil e dar o primeiro passo, o resto é moleza. - ela disse recolocando os óculos escuros.

-Isso pode ser feito de duas formas. - ela tirou os óculos novamente - Você pode esquecer. Esquecer de tudo. Começar do zero. Mas esse é um caminho quase impossível para reles mortais - era impossível pra mim pelo menos. E eu sabia disso - Ou você tem que tentar entender.

Ela se aproximou para olhar mais profundamente em meus olhos.

-Você tem que procurar entender. O que levou essa garota a fazer o que fez com você. Isso é uma regra simples. Para perdoar um erro, você tem que entender o porquê dele ter sido cometido.

Ela se virou para ir embora.

-Se você entende tanto de perdão, por que não perdoou seu ex-marido?

-Porque ele não merecia - ela deu leve sorriso ao falar isso.

-E por que ela mereceria? - Não havia nada muito pior pra alguém fazer do que Bella havia feito.

-Por que ela mudou seu olhar - ela deslizou um dedo pelo meu rosto - Alguém que teve o poder de fazer isso, não pode ser tão ruim assim - ela se virou pra ir embora novamente - Ela merece você, acredite.

Ela me merecia? E eu? Não merecia mais do que uma mentira? Porque era isso o que ela era. Olhos de mentira. Inocência de mentira. Roupas de mentira. Mas o vazio, o vazio que se apossou de mim agora era de verdade.

Eu sentia falta dela. Falta da minha vida com ela incluída... Eu sentia falta de fazer meu jantar. Porque depois que eu havia descoberto tudo não tinha esquentado nem água. Eu não conseguia olhar pras receitas. Porque era a letra dela.

Como entender o que ela fez? Como entender o porquê? Como saber se realmente eu queria entender alguma coisa.

A fila pra entrar na passarela que chegava ao navio já havia começado. Eu cheguei perto da Dri novamente, vê-la me fazia pensar no que ela havia acabado de dizer, como fazer pra entender. Como entender?

E foi então que ele veio a minha mente. Talvez aquilo fosse a solução. Dri percebeu que eu havia parado no meio da fila e eu vi um grande sorriso se formar no sorriso dela quando percebeu que minhas mãos deixaram as minhas malas caírem no chão. Ela viu e determinação em meus olhos e apenas disse:

-Pode deixar que eu cuido disso aqui pra você - olhando pras minhas malas – Vai, volte pra ela.

Eu não entendia como alguém podia ficar assim tão feliz pela vida de outra pessoa. Eu sai correndo de lá, mas não estava correndo de volta pra ela, corria de volta pra minha casa.

Se ela dizia que pra poder perdoar você tem que entender porque o erro foi cometido. Havia apenas uma coisa que poderia me explicar exatamente o que a levou a fazer aquilo. Seu diário.

Eu tive que pegar um taxi porque meu carro havia ficado na casa do Emmett enquanto eu viajaria. Era horário de pico, seis da tarde, numa sexta feira. Levou quase uma hora pra eu poder chegar em casa.

No caminho eu esperei desistir, dar apenas meia volta e seguir com o cruzeiro. Mas eu não consegui. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia agitado, que eu não me sentia vivo como eu me sentia agora, ansioso pra chegar em casa e saber o que raios aquela garota tinha na cabeça pra fazer o que fez. Por que pensando bem, eu não valia tanto assim, valia? Será que valeria a pena criar tudo o que ela criou, ter todo o trabalho que ela teve, apenas pra poder se aproximar de mim?

Nunca demorou tanto pro elevador chegar. O caminho ate o meu apartamento nunca foi tão grande. E a chave parecia estar querendo travar. O corredor parecia enorme. E um século parecia ter se passado desde que eu estava tentando chegar a minha cômoda.

Eu abri a gaveta e lá estava ele. Intocado desde que havia sido entregue. As chaves permaneciam em cima dele. Eu fui pegar uma garrafa de refrigerante primeiro. Levei-o pra sala e me deitei no sofá destravando o cadeado e o abrindo e já na primeira pagina, havia uma foto minha.

Parecia ate aquelas foto tirada por paparazzi por que eu não olhava pra câmera e estava em movimento. Eu parecia bravo, será que eu estava sempre com aquela expressão no rosto?

Virei a primeira pagina então. _Agora começaria minha luta pra te-la de volta._

A letra dela não era lá essas coisas. Então eu estava precisando de uma atenção acima do normal pra entender o que estava escrito com aquela caneta preta.

"Ganhei esse diário da minha amiga Alice hoje. estou passando por um momento complicado da minha vida. Ela diz que vai ser bom para eu desabafar com alguém quando ela não estiver por perto. bem vindo a minha vida querido diário."

"Diários são feitos para contarmos fatos, certo. mas estou meio confusa a que fatos contar pra você. não ha nada de muito interessante eu acho. hoje Andy me chamou pra sair, de novo, às vezes dói magoá-lo, mas seria pior eu brincar com os sentimentos dele. pois meu coração nunca seria seu. meu coração já tem dono. Só falta o dono saber disso..."

"Dia de folga e um saco. meu pai me proibiu de trabalhar hoje. disse pra eu tentar trabalhar na minha tese, mas nenhuma idéia me surgiu ainda, esse ano é minha ultima chance, ele disse, se eu não conseguir concluir meu curso de antropologia irei pra um de administração. querendo ou não. ele não entende, não preciso aprender a administrar, eu já faço isso melhor do que ele. eu preciso só dele. meu deus grego, alias, falando dele, hoje eu o vi sorrindo. Ai não ha palavras pra eu descrever como e ver seu sorriso. e uma mistura de Shane West com Cedrico Digory do Harry Potter. eu sei lá. e minha blusa vermelha não funcionou. ele nem reparou. eu estava pensando: se eu me jogar na frente de um carro será que ele olharia pra mim? Talvez sim, mas dai ele me acharia uma ridícula e não é assim que eu quero que ele me veja"

"Daqui a dez anos, mesmo que ele não me olhe, será que ainda vou me sentir da forma como me sinto hoje? Às vezes eu fico me lembrando, da forma como tudo começou...

Eu gosto de filmes românticos. Eles me deixam mais leves, feliz e descrente do amor também, tenho que dizer. Afinal uma grande historia de amor DEPENDEM demais. Dependem de ele estudar na sua escola, depende dele ser amigo do seu amor, depende do seu cheiro ser estranhamente apelativo pra ele ou de alguma forma haver algo em você que chame a atenção dele.  
Eu to meia filosofa assim hoje, to assim desde que me apaixonei por ELE. A forma como eu me apaixonei não foi nada cinematográfica, eu simplesmente reparei que via ele todo dia de manha, do outro lado da calçada, andando na direção contraria a minha. Eu não sei dizer quando, como e muito menos porque, mas eu me apaixonei por ele, eu me arrumava todo dia pensando nele, pensando que esse dia seria diferente. Bem, não foi, ele nunca me olhava, não e que ele ME olhava, ele simplesmente não olhava ninguém, sempre com seus fones, seu passo firme e seu olhar decidido, ele parecia alheio a tudo, e mesmo todo distraído ele nunca tropeçava, não, ele era perfeito demais pra isso. Era quando eu o via naquele short esporte e a toalha e a garrafa de água na mão que eu entendia porque eu me apaixonei. Eu amava aquele cabelo cor de bronze minuciosamente bagunçado e parecia que sempre havia um sorriso de zombaria no rosto dele, mas não parecia proposital, só algo que fazia parte dele.  
Minhas esperanças de que um dia ele retribuiria meu olhar duraram três ou quatro meses, e depois se esvaíram, ele nunca me olhava, nunca, e eu não sabia o que fazer,  
Qualquer um teria desistido, aceitado que era simplesmente um amor platônico, mas eu não era assim, _eu queria lutar_."

- É. Eu tenho que assumir, a garota era observadora, e louca também. Se apaixonar por mim, sem nem saber quem eu era?

"Alice hoje me deu o vigésimo centésimo sermão dela por me ver deitada no sofá enrolada no edredom. estamos no inverno. minha coleção de DVDs é maravilhosa. quem precisa sair de casa com isso tudo? Jasper e que e espertinho, por causa do momento delicado em que estamos passando finalmente conseguiu arrastar Alice pro quarto dele. ele sempre deu uns peguinha nela, mas nada muito serio, mas agora ele esta "frágil", como pode, minha amiga que se diz tão esperta, cair numa dessa. nem pra conquistar meu deus grego eu usaria a tática dele.

-Deus grego? KKKKKKK, essa é boa.

"Hoje recebi a pior noticia da minha vida. Tirando aquela há dois meses. Vou me mudar, você acredita nisso? Não posso me mudar. Como vou fazer para vê-lo todo dia? Eu já não tenho nada. Só posso vê-lo e agora até isso vão tirar de mim?"

" Hoje eu assisti um filme muito interessante com a Alice: 'Hitch, o conselheiro amoroso' ele me deu muitas idéias, e Alice me deu muitos tapas. Mas eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça. Será que com as circunstâncias certas eu não conseguiria fazer ELE me notar uma vezinha que seja?"

" Acabei de tomar uma decisão. Vou seguir ele. Não. Não me pergunte por que. Você é um caderno o quê que eu to falando? Ta vendo? E por isso que preciso seguir ele. Tenho vinte e três anos, sou uma mulher madura e sei o que faço. Como toda pessoa normal, vou seguir meu objeto de desejo pra saber se ele tem namorada, mãe ou um cachorro."

"Não consegui nada com a perseguição. Ele entrou na academia e depois saiu. E depois eu fiquei com medo que ele percebesse o que eu estava fazendo e fui pra casa. Ai, ai, ter ficado mais tempo que o normal com ele, mesmo que tenha sido só olhando foi tão bom. É meio que magia. Vai ser perfeito assim lá no meu quarto sô."

-Meu deus... A coisa é pior do que eu imaginava - Mas até que estava me divertindo... Ela fez bem o trabalho. Eu não me lembro de nunca ter visto Bella ou Isabella na minha frente antes. Continuando...

"Eu vou contar uma coisa. e quando eu ler daqui a dez anos sei que vou pensar 'maluca, psicopata, era isso o que eu era'. Mas enfim, agora, foi a única saída que encontrei. Contratei um detetive particular. O que? Eu nunca gasto dinheiro em nada. Ate minhas roupas é a Alice que me dá. Até demais se for ver. Eu nunca investi tão bem uma grana na minha vida. Eu passei os dados que eu queria saber, nome, endereço, profissão, lugares que freqüenta, enfim... Qualquer informação que me ajude. Quando eu pedi o telefone dele pra Alice enquanto nós empacotávamos as minhas coisas pra mudança ela fez toda uma cena falando que eu precisava sair com garotos normais e não caras misteriosos que não enxergavam um palmo a sua frente na rua, mas ela não tinha que dizer isso pra mim. Tinha que dizer pro meu coração. Que no momento não está aqui, esta com ele. É dele desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. Eu disse que sonhei com ele essa noite? Foi estranho, ele me pedia por ajuda, parecia triste, ele me dizia que estava perdido, mas quando eu tentava pegar a mão dele, ele fugia. Nem nos meus sonhos eu consigo me aproximar dele."

"Hoje eu recebi as primeiras informações. Quer saber o nome do meu deus grego? pois saiba que agora ele é meu deus grego Cullen"

-Meu Deus do céu. Que loucura. Será que isso pode acontecer? - ela nunca tinha me dirigido a palavra. Ela não sabia se eu era um metalúrgico ou assaltante de bancos.

"[...], pois esse é o nome dele: Edward Cullen. Combinam tão perfeitamente com ele, vinte e quatro anos, mora sozinho. O cara disse que traria mais informações ainda. Por que as que ele tinha eram muito vagas e estranhas e não confiáveis. Difícil foi contar pra Alice que depois que eu tivesse informações o suficiente iria dar um jeito de conhecê-lo.

-BELLA VOCE ESTA LOUCA? - ela me perguntou.

-Estou. louca por ele, mas porque você esta reclamando? Não diz que eu vivo num mundo de faz de conta. que preciso de um pouco de emoção? Você quer emoção maior do que lutar por um grande amor?

-Mas que grande amor? Você não sabe nada dele. Você nunca nem ao menos falou com ele. Não vê que isso e loucura?

-Loucura foi você ter me prendido no banheiro com James querendo que eu transasse com ele lá. - eu gritei pra ela.

-Mas é esse o tipo de emoção que eu digo que você precisa. E não perseguir um estranho pela rua.

Nos terminamos aquela noite brigadas. Eu não queria falar mais com ela. Eu não desistiria do meu Edward. Nunca. E melhor perder uma batalha do que nunca ter lutado."

-Você devia ter escutado a Alice - Meu Deus. Nunca pensei que diria isso na minha vida.

"Acabei de entender o porquê o investigador quis esperar pra confirmar as informações pra poder me dizer. Ele me deu eu não sei se é a melhor ou a pior noticia do mundo. Ele é garoto de programa. É. Um michê. O que significa duas coisas: ele está mais perto e mais longe de mim ao mesmo tempo.

Mais perto porque é só eu pagar, como dinheiro não é problema pra mim eu poderia tê-lo e o torna mais difícil ainda porque é praticamente impossível que ele olhe pra mim com tantas mulheres que pagam pra ter ele, eu não tenho chance.

Fiz as pazes com a Alice hoje e ela disse que já que não consegue tirar essa loucura da minha cabeça. Loucura. veja só, como não consegue tirar isso da minha cabeça ela disse que vai estar ao meu lado pra o que eu precisar. E foi tão bom ela fazer isso. Com ela do meu lado eu me sentia mais forte. Agora sim as coisas se encaixavam. Então eu fui contar pra ela a profissão dele.

-Garoto de programa? Ela disse meio incrédula. Então está feito. Contratar ele é bom.

-Mas é claro que não, Alice sua boba. - eu disse brava por ela tratar um assunto tão importante daquele jeito.

- Por que não? E perfeito. Você pode ter ele a hora que quiser.

-Posso transar com ele a hora que quiser. E não tê-lo.

-Eu não vejo qual a diferença.

-Sexo? Você pensa que e sexo o que eu quero com ele? - eu me sentei pra dizer isso. E ela arqueou uma sobrancelha do tipo "e não é?"

-Alice eu quero mais do que isso. Eu quero conhecer ele. Quero conversar. Quero saber do passado dele. Dos gostos, quero fazer parte do futuro dele.

-Bella, às vezes eu desconfio seriamente da sua sanidade mental. "

-E eu tenho que concordar mais uma vez com você Alice - eu olhei em volta pra minha sala vazia. o que os outros pensariam se me vissem conversando com um diário? Enfim, continuando...

"-Alice eu quero ele pra mim. Não só o corpo. Quero fazer parte da vida dele. Quero saber quais os filmes que já o fizeram chorar. Saber se ele gosta de cachorros. Saber se ele gosta do meu sorriso. - eu completei com uma cara de boba.

-Mas por que tudo isso? Você não o conhece. Não sabe quem ele é. Por que isso tudo por um estranho?

-Porque desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, eu não senti... Senti como se ele fosse o homem da minha vida. "

-É. acho que senti isso também - eu entendia o que ela queria dizer. Eu nunca havia tido necessidade de falar com ninguém, mas, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, com ela havia sido diferente.

"Mas no final acabou dando tudo certo porque Alice me disse que mesmo sabendo ser a maior loucura do mundo, ela iria me ajudar."

"Hoje passei por um dos momentos mais constrangedores da minha vida. Minha professora de psicologia veio conversar comigo perguntando o porquê de eu andar tão dispersa nas aulas...

-Eu sei pelo momento que você e seu irmão têm passado, mas não entendo porque isso só está acontecendo agora. O que esta havendo?

Eu não ia contar nada pra ela, mas como eu sou uma garota totalmente carente, e manhosa eu acabei falando...

-Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me apaixonei. E não ha esperança pra mim. O que esta me deixando doida...

Ela riu levemente da minha declaração.

-Por que é um amor impossível? Ele é um primo ou um ator famoso?

-Não, mas quase tão inatingível quanto. Ele é um garoto de programa.

-E por que você acha que isso o torna impossível pra você?

-Por quê? Oras por que. Ele é lindo, ele tem tudo, mulheres, dinheiro, por que eu seria diferente pra ele?

-Por que você é única. E você tem que mostrar isso pra ele. Que você é diferente. Com o seu próprio jeito de ser.

-Mas não tem como eu fazer isso. Eu não convivo com ele nem nada do tipo. Como vou mostrar que sou diferente se ele nem olha pra mim?

-Como você se apaixonou por ele então?

-É complicado, ninguém entende.

-Mas se as coisas são da forma como você diz. Precisa ter um planejamento. Não pode agir às escuras. Aquele que planeja seus passos e o que tem menos chance de tropeçar.

-Obrigada. - eu disse com um sorriso torto. Eu realmente não pretendia que aquele papo rápido acabasse se transformando numa conversa profunda e filosófica.

Eu já ia saindo quando ela me parou.

-É você a aluna que tem problemas com a tese de conclusão não é? Ela me olhava como um experimento de laboratório.

-É. - eu respondi envergonhada. Sentia-me ignorantemente burra quando tocavam nesse ponto.

-Você devia pensar nisso. Um trabalho baseado nas respostas previsíveis do ser humano se dado os estímulos certos.

Eu não fiquei pensando muito nisso. Minha maldição da tese provavelmente não acabaria nunca. Minha sina devia ser atrás da mesa de um escritório mesmo. "

"Alice teve uma boa idéia hoje, uma festa. Meu aniversario foi ha um mês, mas ela me deu a idéia de fazer uma e convidar ele. Como um presente da Alice, ainda não sei como vou fazer para não ser apenas mais uma cliente. Mas só a idéia me fez bem "

" Hoje eu estava pensando. Vou ver se o tal detetive. Consegue traçar um perfil das clientes dele pra eu saber com que tipo de mulher ele esta acostumado, talvez isso me ajude, minha mãe estava tão feliz hoje. Deu-me até vontade de cantar. Ao invés disso eu fui comprar uns DVDs novos. O que e muito mais saudável à saúde auditoria de todos."

-Você podia ter pensado na minha saúde também antes de começar essa palhaçada.

"Hoje eu e Alice tivemos mais uma discussão seria. ela começou a me prepara pro pior. Ela disse que eu estava muito certa de que se arrumassem as situações adequadas meu deus grego me amaria também. Ela disse que meu tombo vai ser grande e que depois de me dizer tchau na tal festa que ainda estamos preparando nunca mais vai aparecer na minha vida. Mas eu já expliquei pra ela. Eu não me importo, claro que eu me importo. Mas o que me incomoda é essa sensação de impotência. Talvez se eu ver diante dos meus olhos que mesmo ele me conhecendo não vai dar a mínima pra mim, eu pare de pensar nele de meio em meio segundo."

-Isso não pode ser verdade - como podia? Como alguém pode amar alguém sem nem conhecer? Ela não sabia se eu era legal. Se eu era chato. Se eu era um nazista ou psicopata assassino. Será que alguém pode sentir isso que ela diz por alguém que nem conhece?

"Hoje escolhemos o salão e o bife e tomamos outra decisão também. Alice diz que eu deveria colocar lentes. É. eu sei diário. Pensei nisso também. Mas que diabos isso ajudaria? Ela diz que beleza não deve mais impressionar ele. Afinal eu já vi um monte de boazona passando na frente dele e o olhar dele nem se mexia.

-Isso não é verdade - eu me indignei. Meu olhar se mexia sim, pro outro lado. Pra não ter que ficar vendo aquelas vadias me encarando.

"[...] então ela diz que quanto mais normal eu parecer melhor. Eu não sei se vou fazer isso mesmo, mas só por garantia, encomendei dois pares de lentes castanhas pela internet"

"Eu falei com minha mãe pelo telefone hoje. Ela parece estar bem, mas é costume dela mentir pra mim. então eu já não sei mais no que acreditar. Fui com o Jasper comprar uma TV nova pra casa dele. o guarda roupa dele já tem mais roupas da Alice do que dele mesmo, você acredita? Isso por que ela disse que só resolveu 'ceder' porque não agüentava mais dormir no colchão do meu quarto. ter irmão gostoso dá trabalho. Enfim... Hoje depois do trabalho eu fui perto da academia dele. Eu estou com tanta saudade. Mas eu não o vi. Ele devia estar trabalhando. Ai, por que ele não podia ser um garoto normal? Não. Tem que ser extremamente lindo e com uma profissão que o torna mais inacessível ainda. Eu não sei. Acho que estou desistindo. Não vai dar certo.

-Meu Deus - era difícil acreditar. Estava diante dos meus olhos e mesmo assim era loucura demais. Ela tinha seus momentos de lucidez como esses, mas que não devem ter durado. Afinal ela levou o tal plano em frente. _Eu sou a prova viva disso_.

Dei uma olhada no relógio. Nossa. já eram quatro da manha. Eu tinha que ir dormir um pouco.

Fui tomar meu banho.

Antes de dormir eu fiquei pensando como teriam sido as coisas se ela tivesse desistido. Será que nos encontraríamos como ela havia falado e mesmo que agente se encontrasse se ela não tivesse feito toda aquela preparação eu não sei se a teria olhado. Não, provavelmente não. Eu tenho que admitir. Teria deixado de passar os momentos mais interessantes da minha vida atual. E teria deixado de passar por um dos piores também. Eu não sei.

Eu me sinto como se ela me cortasse. E a dor desse corte fosse tudo o que eu quisesse sentir, _e mais nada_.

* * *

**Descupem-me pela demora, meu computador tava de birrinha --'**

** É gente, to sem sossego em nenhum. To me emocionando em todos os capítulos. Bom, a enquete foi feita e a cacau disse bem assim: 'Acho que pro bem da sua saúde o ideal é postar em dias intercalados, não é mesmo?'. Na verdade eu nem sei o que é saúde –' OAISASUASOIU, e a ****Tete-Glauciele**** me deu uma idéia MUITO boa, ela disse pra eu intercalar. [eu não sei se foi no sentido que eu pensei, mas me deu essa idéia do mesmo jeito, obrigada.]**

**Meus amores, o que vocês acham de, agente mudar de método a cada semana ou a cada três capítulos por exemplo****? Ia ser bem interessante e ia agradar a todas. Pensem nisso e me respondam, se vocês não concordarem o método vencedor da enquete foi: Dia sim e dia não com capítulos grandes. com uma diferença de 2 votos :O**

**E pra variar eu amei as reviews, :)****, mas eu não podia deixar de comentar a da ****Jess Cullen****. Sensações indescritíveis foram as que eu senti quando eu li a sua review. Muito obrigada a você e a todas as outras meninas que estão acompanhando, das que comentam desde o primeiro capítulo até as mais recentes, pelo carinho e atenção *-***

**Milhões de beijos pra todas e pra Alice.**

**Reviews?**


	22. Capítulo 21

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

h t t p : / / br. youtube. com/ watch? v=zg6y7x-fmeM  
**/Helpless When She Smiles - Backstreet Boys/****  
**  
_Indefeso Quando Ela Sorri_  
Ela guarda os segredos nos seus olhos  
Ela oculta a verdade dentro de suas mentiras  
E justo quando eu não posso agüentar o que ela fez comigo  
Ela vem até mim  
E me guia de volta ao paraíso  
Ela é tão difícil de se segurar  
Mas não posso deixá-la ir  
Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão  
Um passeio descuidado na tempestade  
Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir  
Ela sai dançando como uma criança  
Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim  
Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri  
Talvez eu lutaria, se eu pudesse  
Isso machuca tanto, mas é tão bom  
Ela se abre pra mim como uma rosa  
Quando está perto de mim  
Qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse, eu faria  
Está fora de controle  
Mas eu não posso deixar escapar  
Quando ela olha para mim (quando ela olha pra mim)  
...eu perco as forças

h t t p : / / br. youtube. com/ watch? v=1Dr0L-lW4VY  
**/Cry - Rihanna/**

_Chorar__  
_Eu não sou do tipo que deixa meu coração partido  
Eu não sou do tipo que fica chateada e chora  
Porque eu nunca abro meu coração  
Dizer adeus nunca me machuca  
Para mim, relacionamentos não se tornam profundos  
Nunca entendi direito essas coisas de "se apaixonar"  
E alguém pode dizer que me amou de verdade  
Mas nesse momento não significa nada  
Minha mente se foi  
Estou rodando por aí  
E bem aqui dentro  
Afogarei minhas lágrimas  
Estou perdendo a cabeça  
O que está acontecendo?  
Eu me afasto do amor  
É assim que me sinto  
Dessa vez foi diferente  
Foi como se eu fosse só uma vítima  
E me cortou como uma faca  
Quando você saiu da minha vida  
Agora estou nessa condição  
E eu tenho todos os sintomas  
De uma garota com o coração partido  
Mas não importa o que seja  
Você nunca me verá chorar  
Aconteceu quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez?  
Porque esquecer tudo está me machucando  
Talvez porque passamos muito tempo juntos  
E eu sei que não acontecerá mais  
Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado me abraçar, querido  
Talvez seja o porquê eu estou triste de ver sua partida  
Eu não me dei a você de propósito  
Nossa jornada acabou roubando meu coração  
Minha mente se foi  
Estou rodando por aí  
E bem aqui dentro  
Afogarei minhas lágrimas  
Estou perdendo a cabeça  
O que está acontecendo?  
Eu me afasto do amor  
É assim que me sinto  
Dessa vez foi diferente  
Foi como se eu fosse só uma vítima  
E me cortou como uma faca  
Quando você saiu da minha vida  
Agora estou nessa condição  
E eu tenho todos os sintomas  
De uma garota com o coração partido  
Mas não importa o que seja  
Você nunca me verá chorar

Como cheguei a esse ponto com você?  
Eu nunca saberei  
Minha intenção nunca foi deixar ficar tão pessoal  
E depois de tudo que tentei fazer  
Estou com o coração partido  
Eu não posso te deixar saber  
E eu não deixarei mostrar  
Você nunca me verá chorar

Dessa vez foi diferente  
Foi como se eu fosse só uma vítima  
E me cortou como uma faca  
Quando você saiu da minha vida  
Agora estou nessa condição  
E eu tenho todos os sintomas  
De uma garota com o coração partido  
Mas não importa o que seja  
Você nunca me verá chorar.

* * *

O outro dia chegou rápido. Quando acordei mandei uma mensagem pro Emmett:  
"Vou ta ocupado hoje, amanha almoço na sua casa. Não, não fui pro cruzeiro. depois explico"  
Eu não queria que a preocupação exagerada dele me atrapalhasse. Queria me dedicar exclusivamente a minha leitura hoje. Antes fui comer alguma coisa e tomar um café. É. Eu consegui chegar perto do café. Há dois dias eu pensei em jogar fora tudo o que me lembrasse a ela. Ou seja, tudo o que estava na cozinha, mas eu não o fiz e me sentia feliz agora por não ter feito isso. Café instantâneo. O que seria de mim sem você?  
Eu decidi ler o diário no meu quarto hoje. Era mais confortável e ainda havia muito pra ler. Então procurei a parte onde eu havia parado.

"Mulheres maduras. foi esse o perfil que o tal detetive me passou. ele disse que nos últimos tempos ele só tem saído com mulheres entre 38 e 64 anos. eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. será que era isso? Por isso ele nunca havia olhado pra mim ou para qualquer outra na rua? Ele preferia as mais velhas? E agora? Como se faz pra ter a cara de alguém de cinqüenta, quando se tem vinte e três? Sheet*, mil vezes sheet."

"Alice me pegou experimentando uns terninhos da minha mãe hoje e caiu na gargalhada dizendo que eu estava ridícula. eu não me importava. se era de velhas que meu Edward Deus Grego Cullen gostava. eu seria uma. mas ela me disse algo que fez sentido:

-Se ele esta acostumado a sair com senhoras, não vai ser parecendo uma que você vai chamar a atenção - ela ainda tentava parar de rir.

-Não? - eu disse levantando a sobrancelha.

-Claro que não. você não me disse que sua professora te aconselhou a se destacar entre a multidão? Se ele gosta de 'cinqüentonas', pra chamar a atenção você tem que parecer uma adolescente. Não. uma pré-adolescente.

-Alice. eu quero que ele se case comigo. não que me adote - eu disse meio cética pra ela."

-UAUHAUAHUAH. Essa é boa - eu não sabia o que era mais ridículo. Ela criando uma personalidade pra me ganhar ou ela pensando em se casar comigo sem nem me conhecer.

"[...] - Você é quem sabe. eu ainda acho que a típica garota inocente de quinze anos daria mais certo com ele. e pense pelo lado bom. você não vai ter que mudar muito, afinal, quantas virgens de vinte e poucos você conhece? Eu não conheço nenhuma com mais de dezoito. alem de você é lógico.  
Alice não sabia, mas me magoava dizendo aquilo. magoava-me também quando ficava tentando me empurrar para todo e qualquer loirinho bombado que aparece na minha frente. demorou, mas ela entendeu. se eu não conseguisse que a minha primeira vez fosse com meu deus grego. seria pelo menos por alguém que realmente se importasse comigo. não seria com qualquer um por pura pressa de ser igual aos outros, mas se meu deus grego me quisesse eu nem queria saber se ele se importava ou não. eu pularia no pescoço dele na hora."

-Eu me importava com você - eu me importava. Bem dito. Eu não sabia mais o que sentia em relação a ela. Ver a forma como... Como ela me amava. Sem saber minhas qualidades, meus defeitos, era estranho. Eu não sei. Parecia puro demais para alguém me mentiu, fingiu e enganou como ela fez.

"Hoje tive que tomar uma decisão. o salão teria que ser alugado pra semana quem vem ou daqui a dois meses. eu não sabia ainda se estava preparada. preparada pra descobrir que meu amor era algo impossível e que o homem que povoa os meus sonhos todas as noites não senti nada me relação a mim. enfim. as lentes chegaram e eu fiquei, estranha. pra dizer o mínimo. Alice fez a parte que ela mais gosta: me encheu de jeans e camisetas das mais variadas estampas. segundo ela esse é o look de uma adolescente e enfiou todas as minhas camisas de trabalho na gaveta. vejam só, eu não tenho direito de mandar nem no meu closet mais. eu acabei concordando com ela. tentar parecer uma senhora seria impossível pra mim. então eu serei Bella. 16 anos. ela me disse pra ser garota e rebelde e blá blá. mas nisso eu não abri mão. seriam mentiras demais. eu seria Bella, 16 anos, garota legal, como eu era nessa idade. Alias, não mudou muito coisa na minha vida desde que eu tinha essa idade. só a prateleira de DVDs e o modelo do meu computador. eu não gostava de mudanças. prezo pelo minha rotina. a única pessoa que tem o direito de quebrá-la e meu deus grego. Alias, como sinto falta de vê-lo. Alice diz que tem esperanças de que agora que não o vejo mais todos os dias que eu desencane e desista 'desse circo'. e eu? Briguei com ela, de novo, eu já perdi as contas de quantas noites fomos dormir brigadas uma com a outra como hoje daí amanha ela aparece com um pedaço de torta na porta do meu quarto pela manha e tudo volta ao normal. tudo menos meu peso que desse jeito pende a aumentar. Alias, qual tipo de corpo será que meu deus grego prefere?

-O seu. - é. Descobri que gostava de garotas como ela. Nada de quadris muito exagerados ou nada de peitos minúsculos. Eu gostava de garotas como ela. A quem eu queria enganar? Eu gostava era dela.

"Hoje eu tive uma conversa muito instrutiva com minha professora de psicologia. ela se sentou junto comigo no café e me deu umas dicas preciosas. Ela disse que no primeiro contato e interessante que eu esteja com outro cara, mas que e muito importante não brincar com o sentimento desse alguém. estive pensando em pedir isso ao Jacob apesar que eu sei muito bem que ele vai impor um monte de condições. mas fazer o que? tudo por meu deus Cullen."

"Oito dias. tenho oito dias pra ser a mulher dos sonhos dele. eu tenho que agradecer aos céus por Alice: primeiro, não ter nada pra fazer na vida... de dia, afinal, Jasper só volta do trabalho a tarde. e segundo, por adorar preparar festas, não sei o que seria de mim sem ela. o escritório anda uma loucura. Andy tem me ignorado. E a secretaria do meu pai teve outro alarme falso. nunca vi uma gravidez tão problemática."

"Eu não queria. eu juro que não queria, mas eu fui obrigada. tirei uma foto dele hoje. fiquei num ponto de ônibus de óculos escuros. na que ele fosse me reconhecer. Aliás, não que ele fosse olhar pra mim. não saiu muito boa e uma senhora ficou me encarando enquanto eu tentava disfarçar a câmera e tirar a foto. como se eu fosse alguma doente mental. não que talvez isso não fosse verdade, mas ela devia entender. sou apenas uma garota apaixonada procurando por uma foto pra poder olhar a noite. e ai. eu nao me canso de olhar.

Jake aceitou me ajudar. disse que vai cobrar isso depois, mas agora eu não me preocupo com isso e na aula tomei coragem e fui falar com a professora. o que ela achava. o que eu devia falar pra manter ele interessado... ela disse que ir pra um lugar mais calmo e melhor. já que eu pretendo conhecê-lo no meio de uma balada... ela disse que também seria legal eu tentar mostrar que eu não fazia questão de tê-lo ali. eu quase falei: 'Mas eu vou contratá-lo pra estar lá. como vou fingir que não queria ali? '. mas enfim, não podia dizer isso. o que? eu não vou dizer pra ela que ele e um michê. as pessoas são muito preconceituosas. não entendem que se você é tão lindo quanto um deus grego na e crime nenhum cobrar pra fazer o que você faz de melhor. por que como diz o coringa do Batman: se você faz bem alguma coisa, nunca faça de graça. e ele deve ser bom, muito bom."

-Nisso você esta totalmente certa - ela pode ver, pode provar. que aproveite a lembrança. Será tudo o que vai ter.

"Quanto ao negocio de não se fazer de ofendida com a presença dele vou precisar da ajuda da Alice. amanhã ela que se vire pra arrumar um jeito de fazer isso. amanha né? porque hoje ela esta lá, enfiada na casa do meu irmão. Mulheres só pensam em sexo. talvez eu fique assim quando tiver meu deus grego só pra mim. isso se um dia eu tê-lo. melhor ir dormir. pensar em fracasso nunca me faz muito bem. boa noite."

-Boa noite minha Bella - era estranho ficar lendo isso. Ver alguém falar de você como 'deus grego?'. Tudo bem. Eu sou gostoso. Mas nunca ouvi falar de alguém que houvesse se apaixonado dessa maneira. Ela baseou a vida dela durante cinco meses em mim. como pode?

Eu estava lendo há tanto tempo que nem havia percebido o tempo passar quem me lembrou foi meu estomago. Mas hoje não tinha almoço do restaurante. Minha encomenda de um mês já havia acabado.

Foi um passo difícil ir ate a gaveta do balcão, tirar a pasta verde de lá abrir e ver aquelas folhas, aquela escrita era idêntica a do diário. A forma de esticar o "t" meio exagerado. O "a" era estranho. Parecia meio achatado. E eu parecia um débil mental analisando a caligrafia dos outros daquela maneira. Enfim, eu fiz o tal purê recheado que ela me ensinou. Fazer aquilo me trouxe lembranças... Estranhas.

Eu me lembrei então que tinha me oferecido pra ir almoçar com o Emmett. Mas eu não queria deixar minha leitura. Então mandei uma mensagem avisando que não ia mais. E desliguei meu celular. Não queria que nada atrapalhasse minha leitura.

Não demorou tanto quanto antes pra preparar meu almoço. Eu estava pegando o jeito desse negócio de cozinhar. Limpei tudo antes de levar o diário pro sofá. Como minha vida havia se resumido em ler a vida da Isabella? Eu não sei, mas estava bom por enquanto. Vamos ver. Onde eu parei? Ah é, Bella em duvida se ficaria viciada em sexo depois que me conhecesse. Bem, se ficou melhor que procure rehab**

"Tenho dois dias. dois dias? Parece pouco. é pouco. minha vida se decidira nesse tempo. eu vou saber se serei feliz com o homem que amo ou se um dia me casarei por conveniência com algum cara que eu conheça num barzinho. Alice disse o seguinte: "fique muito brava por ele ser o centésimo décimo homem que eu tento empurrar pra sua cama e saia correndo da festa, provavelmente ele irá te seguir, lá fora vocês terão tempo pra conversar" você acha que vai dar certo? Quanto mais perto o dia chega mais em duvida eu fico. será que estou pronta pra decepção que esta por vir? "

"É amanha. AMANHA! eu não posso... não vou... eu vou ficar boba. vou ficar babando por estar tão perto dele. não vou conseguir mostrar que estou brava sendo que estarei me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo só pelo fato de ele estar olhando diretamente pra mim. EH AMANHA!. eu não vou... não vou... mas só por segurança o cabeleireiro esta marcado e Alice faz questão de me maquiar e me vestir. a roupa já esta com ela mas ela insiste em fazer suspense. tive uma idéia hoje pra dar meu telefone pra ele não que ele vá me ligar, mas eu sei lá, vai que ele vê meu numero gravado no cel. dele um dia qualquer e resolva me ligar... o que? ah diário. eu posso sonhar não posso? Pois amanha provavelmente vai ser só o que terei. um sonho quebrado. mas me sentirei orgulhosa de mim mesma. afinal eu vou ter tentado."

"Duas horas. faltam exatamente duas horas e doze minutos pra festa começar e exatas três horas e doze minutos pra hora em que combinamos. quer dizer. que ele combinou com Alice. ela ligou pra ele, na verdade primeiro ela ligou pro... sei lá... acho que o nome do cafetão é Emmett. eu sei. também pensei isso. que diabos de mãe da um nome desses pra uma criança? Enfim, ele disse que vai. foi só hoje que eu me toquei como eu podia estar fazendo uma festa tão grande ontem nem sabia se ele iria, mas o que importa e que ele vai e eu vou e nos vamos e vamos nos encontrar? Isso não é perfeito? Não. é irresponsável e perigoso diz meu diário. você diz isso por que não vai se encontrar com o homem mais bonito do mundo como eu.

-Ah que bom. ela fala com ela mesma também. tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber Bella? uma coleção de cadáveres no seu closet ou algo assim? garota louca. - mas era agora a parte em que ela me conheceu. será que cada movimento dela havia sido planejado naquela noite assim como parecia agora?

Vamos ver agora em mais um capitulo de o diário de uma louca neurótica apaixonada.

"Ele é perfeito. não ha outra palavra que posa descrevê-lo. não com a devida justiça. eu não sei por onde começar. ha tanto o que falar. e se eu nunca vir seu rosto novamente e nunca tê-lo tão perto como hoje. quero que cada momento dessa noite esteja vivo na minha memória. por isso eu descreverei tudo nos mínimos detalhes. pelo menos os que eu lembre. pois havia momentos em que eu me sentia fora de orbita.

Ele demorou a chegar. eu já havia desistido. já tinha me acabado de chorar. minha maquiagem já havia saído toda e de repente Alice fez o sinal. o sinal que havíamos combinado, que era certa musica. minha boca ficou branca, minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu tentei dizer a ela que não, que eu não estava pronta e que estava horrível sem maquiagem, mas não tive tempo. quando vi, ela já estava vindo com ele. eu sempre o via, mas agora todo arrumado. sem ar não era nada em vista do que eu sentia agora. ele de Smoking era o homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto na minha vida.

E então ele parou no meio do caminho. Eu fiquei gelada. Jake que já tinha recebido um alerta da minha amiga, estava dançando comigo. Ele me dizia pra me acalmar que não daria pra fingir que eu não sabia sobre ele se estivesse tremendo quando chegasse. Mas eu não conseguia. Meu sonho estava se realizando. Como não se sentir com borboletas no estomago?

E ele se aproximou então dizendo alguma coisa pro Jake. Como assim alguém estava chamando ele? Aquilo estava estranho. Jake foi embora então e eu me vi cara a cara com o homem dos meus sonhos, mas eu não sei. Não se parecia com ele. Apesar de nunca ter olhado pra mim. Aquele não parecia meu deus grego. Aquele era cínico. Não era só o sorriso. O sorriso dele era meu xodó, mas era o olhar, por que ele me olhava daquele jeito? Eu não sei como dizer. Só sei que era... Ruim. Não queria que me olhasse daquela forma. Eu precisei de dois segundos pra pensar no que dizer pra ele. como eu havia pensado não havia nada no ouvido que ele apertava, eu pude perceber porque ele havia se aproximado mais de mim. Oh meu deus. Alem de tudo é cheiroso.

-Olá - aquele sorriso. Eu não gostava dele. - Eu sou Diego. - ele se aproximou de mim e quando me tocou foi como se sua pele me houvesse transmitido uma carga elétrica. Eu ja tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, mas sentir era algo forte demais.

-Mas que palhaçada é essa? - Diego? Não, não minta pra mim, por favor. Eu cruzei meus braços pra esconder o quanto eles tremiam. É lógico que ele ia mentir. Eu era apenas mais uma cliente pra ele.

-Qual o problema? - é que você é bonito demais. Cheiroso demais e me deixa nervosa, mas é lógico que eu não podia dizer isso pra ele.

-Meus seguranças não usam Smoking – indiferente, brava, eu precisava tentar. Vamos lá Bella, ele invadiu sua festa, ele não é seu deus grego. Você não quer voar no pescoço dele. Não quer. Você não o ama. Não ama. Ah, quem eu penso que to enganando?

-Me desculpe, mas eu estava esperando há bastante tempo. E parecia que ele nunca ia embora - eu disse como a voz dele e perfeita? Um mistura de rouquidão com voz de homem... - Eu tive que usar minha imaginação.

Eu sabia de coisas melhores pra ele usar a imaginação. Enfim, concentra Bella. Eu tinha que ser firme. Mas não podia faltar com a educação com ele também.

-Me desculpe, mas eu achei que você fosse um doa amigos bêbados do meu irmão - eu tentava dizer aquilo com suavidade, amigavelmente, mas era difícil. Ele era tão perfeito assim de perto. Ainda não havia caído a ficha de que aquele era meu deus grego Cullen.

E foi a partir daí quando ele chegou mais perto e passou a Mao pelo meu rosto que eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Eu sei que consegui fazer a tal cena da indignada e não foi difícil chorar. Porque eu estava mesmo com vontade de chorar. Porque agora, vendo ele de perto, eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava perdendo.

Eu acabei contando uma meia verdade. Alice realmente tentava me fazer perder a virgindade a todo custo, mas quando eu cheguei nos vinte e falei pra ela: não vou pra cama com qualquer um. Ao menos que eu sinta 'aquilo' ela finalmente entendeu o recado. Parou de me encher.

Eu só sei que entrei em pânico. Eu fiz de tudo pra não deixar parecer. Vendo de perto quão perfeito, carinhoso e gostoso ele era eu percebi, o quanto ele era inacessível pra mim.

Devo dizer que quando já tinha perdido as esperanças e estava tirando as sandálias pra me sentar no parquinho que tinha ali perto e eu o vi perto de mim. Oferecendo-me uma carona. Eu não ia pra casa. Mas mudei de rumo na hora quando ele insistiu pra eu aceitar. Eu tipo... Quase morri! Aliás, quase não. Eu acho que eu morri. Porque a partir daí minha noite se tornou perfeita. Às vezes penso no que aconteceu e ainda não acredito. Ele era tão perfeito. Não sei se usei essa palavra hoje.

Eu não ia aceitar a carona. É verdade. Tentar ficar no mesmo carro que meu deus grego eu não pensar em se ajoelhar aos pés dele pra que ele te de um mínimo beijinho que seja, mas eu me controlei. Eu sou mais forte do que eu pensava, mas eu acho que só fiz isso porque minha ficha ainda não havia caído. Acho que ainda não caiu. Eu conversei com ele. Na verdade eu o ofendi a maior parte do tempo que estivemos dentro do carro, mas eu estava nervosa. Eu havia sonhado durante meses com aquele rosto e pra ajudar um pouco ele é muito melhor do que eu havia imaginado. Tem consciência, tem respeito, tem ética, tem bíceps, um nariz lindo, boca perfeita...

E eu dei meu telefone pra ele. Mas ele ainda não sabe disso. Fingi derrubar minha bolsa e joguei meu celular atrás do banco dele. Resultado? Liguei pro meu celular do celular dele. Fui estúpido, eu sei. Ele não vai me ligar, eu sei. Mas hoje me sinto orgulhosa da minha força. Eu não sabia que podia ser assim. Eu era apenas espectadora da minha vida. _É bom saber que posso conduzi-la de vez em quando_."

-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer - eu também me sentia daquela forma ate conhecer ela. mas é tão difícil finalmente quando você decide tomar o volante da sua vida um poste aparece na sua frente. enfim... continuando... a historia de uma garota louca psicopata que me seguiu. tirou fotos minhas nas ruas sem eu saber. montou uma festa pra fingir que não havia me contratado. fingiu perder o celular pra dar seu numero pra mim. e fingiu ser uma adolescente pra dar pra mim, de graça. e que por ultimo, mas não menos importante, ela... ela roubou meu coração, difícil ter que assumir isso. sinto falta dela.

Fui pegar um copo de água. Com esse negocio de ficar vivendo da vida da Isabella, Estava esquecendo as minhas necessidades básicas como ingerir líquidos. Depois de dar uma voltinha e espiar pela janela eu tentei arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer, algum lugar pra ir, alguém pra ver. Mas não. Quando eu vi, tinha voltado pro meu sofá com o diário dela na mão.

"ELE ME LIGOU! você acredita nisso? Se não tivesse acontecido comigo também não acreditaria. pelo visto ele errou de numero, mas os deuses estão ao meu lado. eu fiquei meio nervosa. tinha ficado acordada pensando nele ate as sete da manha e acordei com o toque do telefone. estava pronta pra dizer umas boas verdades pra Alice que era praticamente a única pessoa que tinha meu numero, mas não. era aquela voz. aquela voz que eu reconheceria mesmo que nunca a tivesse ouvido... porque eu sabia que aquela voz havia sido criada pra sussurrar palavras no meu ouvido. eu não podia me derreter toda e reconhecer a voz de alguém que você havia acabado de conhecer era se derreter. eu acho. enfim. melhor não arriscar.

-Com quem você quer falar? - difícil Bella. Como é difícil ser difícil.

-Bella? - meu nome. MEU NOME! a.i.m.e.u.D.e.u.s ele lembra meu nome? Ele reconheceu minha voz? Ele me ama. Tenho certeza. Ele me ama. Vamos lá Bella. Difícil, difícil.

-Foi pro número dela que você ligou não foi? - se eu jurar que nunca falei dessa forma com ninguém, nem com Alice no auge de seu esforço pra me desvirginar, você acredita? Acho que nunca havia falado assim com ninguém. Talvez eu deva pedir desculpas. Talvez não. Difícil. Vamos lá. Você consegue.

Depois desse ligeiro desvio de personalidade conversamos mais um pouco. E agora eu sabia. Precisava de um próximo passo, mas nada vinha na mente. Ah Deus me dê uma luz. Preciso vê-lo de novo. Preciso tocá-lo. Preciso que ele me toque. Preciso do meu deus grego perto. Dê-me uma luz."

-É. a luz não veio. porque você continuou fazendo cagada.

"Eu já disse que Alice e um gênio? Não? Bem, ela é. É o seguinte, Vamos dar uma festa. na verdade não somos bem nos, afinal, eu tenho um emprego não uma vida. isso eu vou ter depois que conquistar meu deus grego. Enfim, vai ser mais a Alice porque Jasper vai viajar a negócios com meu pai num acontecimento inédito. a coitadinha já estava caindo em depressão quando teve a tal idéia. pelo visto não vamos ter gastos dessa vez porque a empresa vai bancar a festa. aparentemente vai fazer bem a aparência dela. não que grana fosse problema, mas eu já disse quanto ela gostou pra contratar meu deus grego? Quinze mil reais. quando ele contou eu não acreditei, mas é verdade. e eu disse 'você sabe quantas crianças poderíamos alimentar com esse dinheiro?' meu deus grego é importante, mas não gosto de desperdícios.

Eu já disse que ele se importou comigo? Ele mentiu por mim. Não que eu tenha gostado disso. Eu sei lá. Já existem mentiras o suficiente entre nós, mas o que importa e que ele se importou. Eu estava lá com ela quando ele ligou e disse que tudo aconteceu e eu quase matei a Alice quando vi que ela já tinha discado o numero dele. Ela me deu o telefone quando ele atendeu e saiu correndo pra casa do Jasper dizendo que eles iriam 'brincar' um pouco antes de ele ir viajar.

"É HOJE. É HOJE. EH DAQUI A POUCO. e ele? ELE VAI. tive que usar da consciência pesada dele por pensar que estragou minha festa. mas foi necessário. eu já sentia falta do cheiro dele, falta dele inteiro. eu queria ficar só um pouco que fosse ao seu lado pra saber sua piada favorita ou algo assim. eu não era uma pessoa difícil de contentar, eu só queria estar com ele. eu liguei pra ele, eu falei com ele, e ele falou comigo. e ele é tão... tão... ele. eu tinha lá meus medos, sei lá, de me decepcionar, mas quanto mais eu falo com ele mais eu quero estar com ele, conhecer ele. Ah, eu amo ele. detalhes em breve. Aguarde.

"A festa foi perfeita. começou bem, o peguei olhando pras minhas pernas. nunca imaginei que ele fosse o tipo de cara que ficava de queixo caído por alguém e muito menos que esse alguém fosse ser eu. mas sabe o que foi o que eu não gostei muito? Alice ficou pegando nele, olhando pra ele, falando com ele, eu não conhecia esse meu lado possessivo. eu não consigo controlá-lo. e o pior foi a caminho, eu estava brava por estar indo atrás e fui dar uma espiadela na perfeição dele, pelo retrovisor, quando eu vi ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. você tem noção de como ele fica perfeito fazendo aquilo? eu só sei que esqueci de respira e quando percebi que estava morrendo puxei o ar de uma vez só e fiz um barulho estranho que fez ele me olhar pelo espelho. Uau, como ele mexia comigo.. e a lente estava sendo um incomodo também. uma hora eu soltei sem querer que as estava usando, mas concertei logo dizendo que eram de grau. o que não era mentira. usei lentes de grau ate os dezessete quando fiz minha cirurgia, mas isso é uma outra historia...

Chegando na festa eu fiquei brava de novo. Alice se dependurou no braço dele e não soltava mais. era pra eu estar ali e não ela. aquilo não era nem um pouco justo, mas então Alice fez o que só uma irmã faz pela outra. alem de me salvar de um tarado que fica me assediando em todas as festas e que por causa da etiqueta não posso dar uma bofetada ela me colocou pra dançar tango com ele? você tem idéia de como e dançar tango com Edward Cullen? Well***, agora eu tenho.

E eu já me sentia nas nuvens com aquilo. Ate aquele momento da noite e dançando com ele eu já havia juntado em minha mente imagens, cheiros e gestos suficientes pra me fazerem felizes pelo resto da minha vida, mas foi então que aconteceu. O beijo. é... _O beijo_.

Eu não sei como explicar. Eu acho que... Eu não sei. Sabe quando você já comeu muitos tipos de chocolate e então experimenta um daqueles suíços e então você descobre que perto daquilo o resto nem pode ser chamado de chocolate? O beijo dele é assim. e sim, eu o beijei. E sinceramente ainda não acredito. Quando Jake veio com aquela brincadeirinha de se fazer de ofendido eu fiquei sem ar, aquilo não era combinado. Edward podia perder o controle. Os seguranças podiam não chegar a tempo de não deixá-lo machucar ele. Fiquei realmente preocupada, mas eu não sei, quando ele disse que eu agora era dele, eu fingi, só por um momento que aquilo era verdade e eu me senti tão [...]"

-Completo - era como eu me sentia com ela... completo. o que será que isso queria dizer? Naquele momento eu não tinha nada em comum com ela, não sentia nada por ela e eu já havia sentido que nos completávamos.

"[...] **completa.**"

* * *

_Como a nossa autora tem um vocabulário vasto, aí vai um mini glossário desse capítulo para vocês._

_*merda._

_**reabilitação._

_***bem.

* * *

_

_**Eu espero que vocês pelo menos não-odeiem esse capítulo, meus dedinhos estão acabados. Digitei tanto que chega to com preguiça de escrever aqui. IUASHIAUSHAIUSH. Bom amores, seguindo a linha que estamos, o próximo post é sábado se Deus quiser *-*. Amo vocês, e acho que recebi pouca review demais pelo capítulo passado, então eu quero mais. Muito mais. Beijo pra todas que comentaram e comentam. pra Alice maravilha e pro Ed. Eu também me sinto completa com você. hahaha. **_

_**Fato engraçado: Ontem eu fui no Mc Donald's e a atendente perguntou: 'Crispy ou Chicken?', a idiota aqui respondeu sem perceber: 'Kristen'.**_

_**Minha irmã riu horrores, e com certeza a tia não sabe quem é Kristen poruque ela olhou com uma cara de 'qual é a graça?'. To rindo até agora. Hoho. Queria compartilhar. :)**_


	23. Capítulo 22

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

H t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=JqyLwSB4nug&feature=PlayList&p=484CEF192D0AED28&playnext=1&index=13  
**/Part of The List - Ne-Yo/**

_Parte da lista_  
O estilo do seu cabelo  
A sua forma de olhar  
e o seu nariz  
a maneira que você fita  
como se você visse  
diretamente pela minha alma  
à sua mão esquerda  
e a forma  
que isso não é exatamente tão grande  
como o seu direito.  
O jeito que você está no espelho  
antes de sairmos à noite.  
O nosso tempo tranqüilo  
a sua mente brilhante  
É tudo parte da lista  
das coisas que eu sinto falta  
Coisas como  
Sua risadinha engraçada  
ou o jeito como você sorri  
ou o modo como beijamos  
O que noto é que  
Venho com  
algo novo  
a cada momento  
que sento e relembro

O modo que o seu cheiro doce  
se demora  
quando você deixa uma sala.  
As histórias que você conta  
quando nos deitamos na cama  
toda a tarde  
sonhei com você  
agora cada noite  
na minha mente  
é aonde nos encontramos  
e quando eu acordo  
olhando fotos  
de você dormindo  
tocando seu rosto  
invadindo o seu espaço.  
É tudo parte da lista  
das coisas que eu sinto falta  
Coisas como  
Sua risadinha engraçada  
ou o jeito como você sorri  
ou o modo como beijamos  
O que noto é que  
Venho com  
algo novo  
a cada momento  
que sento e relembro  
E você vive nas minhas memórias  
para sempre, juro (x2)  
É tudo parte da lista  
das coisas que eu sinto falta  
Coisas como  
Sua risadinha engraçada  
ou o jeito como você sorri  
ou o modo como beijamos  
O que noto é que  
Venho com  
algo novo  
a cada momento  
que sento e relembro

H t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=kbbwODRUptU

**/Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams/**

_"Alameda dos sonhos despedaçados" _  
Eu ando em uma estrada solitária  
A única que eu sempre conheci  
Não sei até onde vai  
Mas é um lar pra mim e eu ando só

Eu ando nessa rua vazia  
Na alameda dos sonhos despedaçados  
Onde a cidade dorme  
E eu sou o único e eu ando sozinho  
Eu ando sozinho (4x)

Minha sombra, a única que anda do meu lado  
Meu coração raso, a única coisa que está batendo  
Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre  
Até lá, eu andarei só

Estou andando por todo o caminho  
Que me divide em algum lugar na minha mente  
Na linha do limite entre a beira  
E onde eu ando só

Leia as entrelinhas  
O que está arruinador e tudo está certo  
Verifico meus sinais vitais pra saber se eu ainda estou vivo  
E eu ando só (4x)

Eu ando nessa rua vazia  
Na alameda dos sonhos despedaçados  
Onde a cidade dorme  
E eu sou o único e eu ando só.

* * *

"Eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma antes. Não durante um beijo. Sempre foi tão pratico. Eu nunca tinha perdido tanto a noção de onde estava ou quem era. Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa... Estava beijando o homem que eu amava. Acredita nisso? Beijei-o. E não fui eu quem deu o primeiro passo. Eu acho que ele estava bêbado ou sei lá. Quando eu o vi estava me puxando e me encostando-se à parede. Não sei dizer o que falávamos antes disso porque naquele momento minha mente ficou em branco. Eu não pensava em nada, eu só queria gravar cada momento para poder ter ele dentro de mim pelo resto da minha vida. A forma como primeiro ele apenas tocou meus lábios. O medo exalava da pele dele e então num gesto meio desesperado eu disse que não tinha cinco anos e então ele me beijou de verdade. E foi magia. A boca dele parecia ter sido feita pra beijar a minha e a língua dele sabia me deixar louca por mais.

E então... Jasper. arg... Jasper... não era pra ele estar nem no mesmo continente que eu e muito menos na mesma festa. mas lá estava Alice dizendo que precisou dizer pra ele que Edward era meu namorado depois ela disse que precisou usar um termo tao forte porque Jasper não era o tipo de cara que aceitava facilmente a expressao "toh pegando a sua irmã". com ele era assim: meu namorado, melhor amigo dele. meu ficante na melhor das possibilidades, desprezado.

O que importa é que ele interrompeu o melhor momento da minha vida. Morte a ele por isso. E se meu deus grego se assusta com aquilo? Pensa que eu to forçando a barra? Eu nunca faria isso. A escolha de me procurar ou não, me querer ou não seria sempre dele. O que eu daria seria apenas um empurrãozinho. Ou um pouquinho mais, dependendo das circunstancias.

No caminho de volta, enquanto ele me trouxe de volta eu disse que tinha medo que aquele beijo o deixasse pensando algo errado sobre mim, ele me disse que eu era diferente. Que nunca me veria como uma abelha ou algo assim. "

-Mariposa - eu estava corrigindo um diário. senhor. uma vida social comum por favor - E esse meu conceito sobre você mudou.

"[...] e então, pra acabar de me matar, ele me beijou de novo. Duas vezes. Não sei como minhas pernas se mantinham em pé e eu estava torcendo pra ele ter deixado alguma marquinha no meu pescoço. Queria ter alguma coisa dele, nem que fosse aquilo. Mas ele era cavalheiro demais pra isso e foi quando eu percebi que ele estava alegrinho demais. Eu sei o que o álcool pode fazer a saúde de alguém ou no volante de alguém então eu pedi pra ele me mandar uma mensagem quando chegasse em casa, mas eu não achei de verdade que ele fosse se lembrar, quando eu sai do banho demorado lá estava ela: "Cheguei em casa" por Edward Cullen. Eu pensei em escrever 'deus grego' no meu cel. Imagina se ele vê! Melhor não arriscar. Na mensagem foram poucas palavras, mas as pessoas não entendem, meu deus grego me mandou uma mensagem, isso já é um milagre pelo qual tenho que agradecer eternamente

Hoje ele me ligou. Você deve estar pensando: 'isso é uma coisa boa' mas não foi o que eu pensei na hora. eu sabia que pra ele me ligar, devia estar arrependido e queria ter certeza que eu não ia processar ele por isso porque parecia que era só nisso que ele pensava. Processos. E eu falei pra ele:

-Vamos lá Edward. Não fique com vergonha, pode começar...

-Começar com o que?

-Você sabe. Desculpe-me por aquilo, eu não queria passar a impressão errada, eu não quero nada serio agora. O problema não é você, sou eu e todas essas baboseiras que os homens dizem no dia seguinte. O da ressaca - me doía dizer isso pra ele, mas era a verdade. Eu teria que confrontá-la em um momento ou outro. Aquilo havia sido um sonho ate aquele momento, mas agora acho que era hora de acordar.

-Bem, na verdade eu tenho algo pra falar sim - hora de acordar, eu não disse?

-Bella... É que faz muito... Muito tempo que eu não deixo ninguém novo entrar na minha vida. E eu vou sentir sua falta, se você sair dela agora.

-Eu não sabia que tinha entrado na sua vida - eu sei. Foi estranho dizer isso, porque na verdade o que eu queria dizer era: 'já que é assim, quer se casar comigo então?'

-Eu também não - morri. É. Simplesmente assim. Eu deixo meu cachorro pra Alice, meu carro pro Jasper e as outras coisas quero que vendam e doem para o lar das crianças carentes. 'quem é você e o que fez com meu deus grego prepotente e que não da bola pra ninguém?' não imaginei que uma lente de contato e um vestido curto podiam ter um efeito tão grande assim. "

-Mas tiveram, mais do que imagina... - eu sei. vou parar de falar sozinho com esse diário...

" [...] mas no final acabamos combinando de ficar amigos. O que? Ta achando pouco? Pra alguém cuja existência na terra ele nem sabia isso esta pra lá de bom mesmo. Ele podia ser ate meu inimigo se quisesse. Só de saber que às vezes ele pensa em mim já é suficiente. "

-Meu deus garota... você me assusta.

"[...] Ele disse pra umas garotas da academia que sou namorada dele sabia? Mesmo sendo uma mentira, é perfeito. ele já não me trata como antes, sabe? esta mais dócil, mais simpático, eu não sei. eu não imaginava de verdade que conseguiria me aproximar dele. agora combinamos de fazer compras juntos. ele come todo dia em restaurante sabia? meu deus! foi muito bom eu entrar na vida dele, logo a saúde dele ia pro buraco. Enfim, fazer compras não é muito romântico. mas é com ele, então, está perfeito. ``

"Hoje eu estava adiantando o trabalho por causa da viagem. devia ser tarde. meus olhos estavam cansados e então meu cel. tocou. achei que era Alice me avisando que ia dormir no Jasper, de novo, mas não. era ele.

" Boa noite "

E agora? Responder ou pedir em casamento? eis a questão.

" obgd, pra vc tbm"

Foram os dois minutos mais longos da minha vida. e então mais uma mensagem. a meu deus, eu não mereço taaaanto!

"acordada a essa hora?"

não, estou dormindo. mas sou tão fissurada em você que te respondo ate dormindo. claro que eu não ia fala isso pra ele, mas às vezes meu deus era tão bobinho.

" trabalhando "

eu não ia dar muitas explicações, não que eu não tivesse vontade de contar meu dia, minha semana e minha vida inteirinha com detalhes e que ele fizesse o mesmo. **Nu**, de preferência :)"

-Ah, que legal. alem de louca é tarada... - mas eu sou gostoso, fazer o que?

"[...] exploração infantil... podem se presos"

se preocupando comigo. Ele não é a coisa mais linda do mundo? Mas eu era uma adolescente e tais não gostam de ser lembrados de sua idade diminutiva constantemente.  
" mto engraçado "

" desculpe, boa noite, bjus "

Nãaaaaoooo. Não se vá ainda! É tão cedo. Ainda é apenas quase uma da manha. é talvez não seja tão cedo assim. Pelo menos venha dar o beijo pessoalmente. Sonha que te faz bem Bella.

"eh, boa noite, de novo"

Havia sido a primeira frase dele. Ele podia dizer alguma coisa diferente. Eu amo você ou algo assim. Ta, parei de sonhar. Mas não é proibido viajar de vez em quando.

"pq nunk me mnd bj?"

Por quê? Porque depois que agente prova só escrever já não é o suficiente.

"boa noite... UM BEIJO"

Tudo bem, vamos fazer a criança um pouco feliz.

"não respondeu"

Claro que não respondi. O que te diria? Sorry*, mas acho que estou viciada na sua boca.

"credito acabando"

Doía-me fazer aquilo pra ele, mas eu estava deitada na cama respondendo pra ele e meus olhos já não me obedeciam mais. Precisavam dormir. Eu nunca pensei que trocaria meu deus grego por algumas horas de sono. Talvez para o bem dele o encanto estivesse se quebrando.

-E começando em mim - porque foi a partir daquela noite que eu descobri que estava viciado não só na boca, mas nela inteira.

"ALICE ESTÁ GRAVIDA! aquela cachorra filha de uma mãe, idiota, retardada e burra... eu não me lembro de insultos que possam ser escritos no diário de uma dama, mas eu quero morrer. quer dizer. eu quero matar ela. e quer saber por que eu ainda não fiz isso? Tirando o fato de ela carregar meu primeiro sobrinho querido no ventre agora é lógico. a vadia conseguiu me ajudar com essa po#$.

Vai se casar. Não, ninguém obrigou. mas ela quer. Jasper ta afim então é isso. vão se casar e vai haver noivado e ela vai chamar meu deus grego.

Ou seja, ótima oportunidade pra o chamar pra sair sem atrair suspeitas. eu já disse que amo minha amiga Alice do meu coração? E sim, também ando suspeitando da minha sanidade mental."

-Que ótimo que você sabe, porque esse é o primeiro passo.

"[...] Eu tive que cancelar nosso encontro hoje. imprevistos ruins aconteceram. Alice me fez juntar todas as forças que ainda me restaram pra dizer a ele que seria uma viagem de negócios. ela disse que ajudaria também se eu dissesse que Jacob iria junto. eu não estava no clima pra fazer isso, mas eu fiz, as mentiras estavam se amontoando. eu sabia que viriam à tona em um momento ou outro, mas esse é um daqueles momentos em que eu não consigo pensar. Enfim, Alice disse que nesse diário devem ter apenas lembranças felizes, então, eu tenho uma novidade feliz pra contar. ele aceitou ir ao noivado comigo. é mais fácil partir, sabendo que quando voltar poderei vê-lo. saber que ele aceitou sair comigo sem ser a trabalho me fez um bem que ele não pode nem imaginar. ouvir ele dando pití por ciúmes do Jake então, eu sei lá, era pra eu estar mais feliz. acho que e porque ainda não caiu a ficha que beijei meu deus grego, que aquele cara que eu via do outro lado da rua e que nunca deu uma olhadinha se quer pra mim agora ta me manda mensagens do nada, dizendo boa noite e bom que a ficha não caia. quando cair é possível que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco e eu não quero morrer. não agora que ele e a única coisa de boa que aconteceu na minha vida."

-Louca, tarada, paparazzi e depressiva agora. Será que ainda ha alguma qualidade a se descobrir senhorita Isabella?

"[...] VOLTEI! senti sua falta diário. não levei você, eu sei, me desculpe por isso, mas eu não teria tempo pra ficar com você de qualquer forma. ela esta bem falando nisso. foi só um susto, mas vamos ao que interessa. Meu deus grego Cullen. vou vê-lo daqui ha duas horas eu acho. acho, porque ele não deu certeza se viria eu quase que me arrependi de ter chamado ele, não que eu não queira vê-lo lindo e cheiroso num evento, mas não quero parecer estar forçando a barra. talvez o talvez dele tenha sido um não educado. agora percebo que não faz sentido basear a felicidade da minha semana num encontro que eu nem sei se vai acontecer, mas eu tenho tanta saudade dele. daqueles olhos verdes. as vezes me pergunto como consegui sobreviver sem ele todos esses anos. mas sabe porque eu não tenho a resposta? Porque eu simplesmente não tinha uma vida antes dele. meus fins de semanas se baseavam em alugar comedias românticas pra sonhar com o amor que eu nunca teria e então eu me vejo aqui, vivendo meu próprio filme. eu não sei o final. eu ainda tento não pensar no final onde eu conto que não tenho 16 anos e que sabia exatamente quem era ele no primeiro encontro. estou tentando aproveitar o momento como diz Alice. falando nela, comprei uma macacãozinho pro meu sobrinho lindo. Branquinho, mas não mostrei pra ela ainda. para todos os efeitos eu ainda estou furiosa por ela ter estragado sua vida, colocando um herdeiro Swan dentro da pança dela antes de nos duas irmos conhecer Robert Pattinson em Londres. porque esses eram os planos iniciais, primeiro Rob, depois crianças babentas e melequentas. Enfim, amanha ou hoje, dependendo da gravidade dos acontecimentos eu trago noticias. senti sua falta também."

"Well**. eu nunca imaginei que ele era um cara ciumento, mas definitivamente ele é. primeiro porque ficou bravo de eu estar conversando com o Jake na cozinha. eu não consegui ver mal naquilo. não estávamos nos pegando nem nada, enfim, e lá estava ele com aquela cara de bravinho me olhando. Ai, meu deus grego com ciúme de mim é magia.

Desculpa perfeita pra chegar mais perto do meu mais novo vício que era a boca dele?

-Uma mulher quer ouvir galanteios. Quer que você chegue bem perto dela - eu me aproximei. eu sabia que o afetava. as pupilas dele se dilatavam. a boca se abria ligeiramente. causar esse efeito em Edward Cullen faria bem a qualquer uma - e diga que acha muito sexy a forma como ela morde o lábio inferior quando esta nervosa.

Eu percebi a frustração, o desejo, ele sabia que tinha efeito sobre mim. e agora sabia que eu também tinha sobre ele.

Fiz uma saída estratégica dali. não era muito seguro ficar tão perto dele quando ele me olhava como se eu fosse a sua ultima bolacha do pacote. porque ele era a única bolacha do meu pacote. então isso não ia dar certo. precisava de um pouco de ar puro que não cheirasse a meu deus grego.

Quando percebi que já estava recuperada do meu transe. pedi pra Alice contar pra ele, como quem não quer nada, que eu estava na biblioteca. precisava da minha dose de deus grego a sós, pra me fazer feliz pelo resto da próxima semana. não queria ter que dividir ele, não confiava nas amigas do Jasper pra deixar ele solto por ai. não que ele fosse dar bola pra nenhuma delas. pra conquistar o meu deus tem que suar e eu já ate emagreci de tanto esforço.

Eu estava devolvendo uns livros da Alice quando ouvi ele chegar. respirei fundo. meu coração ainda ia a milhão quando sentia sua proximidade e foi quando aconteceu.

Eu me preparava pra descer e ficar um pouco com ele quando eu senti que ele estava subindo na escada e essa foi a sorte dele porque se eu só tivesse percebido sua presença quando ele estava tão perto quanto chegou, nos dois teríamos voado daquela escada. Ter Edward assim tão perto devia ser considerado um crime.

E ele estava lá. Fungando no meu pescoço. Ah meu Deus, me ajude, me faça lésbica por alguns segundos pra não avançar em cima dele.

-O que e isso? - ain, minha voz falhou. Espero que ele não tenha percebido - Você andou bebendo de novo? - Já disse que adoro meu deus grego embriagado? Ed bêbado é mara.

E quando eu me virei pra estante novamente, pra tentar voltar a respirar. Senti sua boca no meu pescoço. Ah, ele me mordeu. Lésbica senhor, por dois segundos, lésbica.

-Edward da pra você parar? - será que não vê que isso não é sadio para uma garota apaixonada que esta tentando se manter por mais um tempo virgem?

-Qual é? Jacob teve um pedaço inteiro na viagem de vocês, eu só estou tentando tirar uma lasquinha.

Eu sabia que em algum momento aquilo iria acontecer, mas quando aconteceu foi... Ruim. não tinha outra palavra pra descrever aquilo. Era ruim, eu estava decepcionada com meu deus grego.

Decepcionada. Ele não me conhecia ha séculos, mas eu esperava que ele não pensasse aquilo de mim. O que ele achava? Que eu tinha passado uma semana transando com Jake? O que eu fiz a semana inteira passou bem longe disso.

-Saia já daqui - e só agora eu percebia minha voz embargada. Eu queria chorar. não pelo o que ele me falou, mas por saber que meu deus grego perfeito não era tão perfeito assim."

-Oh, e a sanidade começa a dar sinal de vida.

"Eu desci da escada. Ele tentava se desculpar. Eu faria aquilo. Eu já havia feito, mas eu tinha que o fazer sofrer um pouquinho e foi então que aconteceu o melhor da noite. Tem idéia de como e bom brincar de sem mãos com ele?"

-Ô se tenho - aquele havia sido um dos meus melhores momentos com ela.

"Caramba. Quando me senti entre aquela estante e ele foi como se o ar já não entrasse pelos meus pulmões. Eu olhei naqueles olhos verdes. E pela primeira vez eu o vi. Cabelo bagunçado, sorriso cínico, era ele. O cara que eu via todas as manhas. Só agora eu percebia. Estava dentro da biblioteca da Alice. Com meu deus grego. E ele ia me beijar. Ah meu Deus. É sério, agora eu morri.

-Sem mãos hein? Bem, certo. se é assim que deseja. mas existem muitos outros... - ele disse, se aproximando.

Nunca haveria como descrever como era beijá-lo. Mesmo dizendo que a boca dele conseguia beijar e rir ao mesmo tempo e que a língua dele causava descargas elétricas em mim cada vez que tocava a minha, nada disso seria fiel a realidade."

-E eu faço das suas palavras as minhas Isabella.

"[...], ele falou mais alguma coisa depois disso, mas agora que eu finalmente havia percebido que era meu deus que estava ali eu queria aproveitar. Eu queria sentir. Eu queria tocar e quando minhas mãos finalmente me obedeceram, o que ele fez?

-Não. Sem mãos Bella. você fez as regras.

Deixa eu refazer então. Você me pega no colo e me leva pro quarto acima! Não, não... Se controle... Pouco de Edward convencido hoje e muito de Ed apaixonado amanha você está de dieta de Edward a partir de agora. Vamos lá, distancia, agora.

Ele acabou explicando que Jake aquele idiota havia feito às vezes ter amigos tão prestativos era muito bom.

O pior foi quando sai da biblioteca e Jasper veio perguntar se eu usei camisinha. Eu o mandei cuidar da vida dele e ele me deu um peteleco e eu mexi no que mais doía nele depois da Alice. O cabelo dele. Ele falou que não queria que outro herdeiro nascesse antes do dele e eu ia preparando meu champanhe pra banhar a cara dele quando Alice apareceu. Salvo, por enquanto.

No final da festa ele estava caindo de bêbado. Eu pensei seriamente e o chamar pra dormir lá. Mas não, eu não era tão forte assim. Então mandei que levasse ele embora."

"Fui fazer compras com ele hoje. Às vezes ele parece uma criança. Algumas coisas banais são tão novas pra ele que chega a ser ridículo. É estranho dizer isso, mas me doeu o coração saber que um dia ele descobriria tudo eu não estaria mais ali com ele. Quem ia cuidar dele? Se certificar que ele comia legumes pelo menos uma vez por semana. Que comesse pelo menos uma refeição descente por dia. Bem, eu estava aqui agora e não ia o deixar viver uma vida tão vazia de nutrientes. Não enquanto eu estivesse por perto.

Eu sabia que ele estava bravo por eu ficar o jantar inteiro, calada e escrevendo. Mas aquilo era para o bem dele. E eu queria muito que ele ficasse bem. Mesmo que um dia eu não estivesse lá pra ajudar ele. Minha mãe me ensinou 'não dê o peixe, ensine a pescar' então eu o ensinaria a cozinhar. Mas sinceramente, eu não me importaria em cozinhar pra ele o resto da minha vida. Principalmente se ele chegasse em casa depois do trabalho, um outro trabalho é claro, e me abraçasse por trás enquanto eu mexia no fogão e me dissesse que eu ficava muito sexy daquela forma, e....enfim, isso é meu diário, e não um livro de contos eróticos, então... Basta dizer que eu fiz aquilo porque tinha medo que um dia eu já não estivesse mais na vida dele e não houvesse ninguém pra cuidar dele, das coisas dele. "

-Instinto materno. pelo menos nisso você não mentiu - eu me lembrava de quando ela havia falado aquilo. que às vezes se sentia como minha mãe.

" Ele me chamou pra ir a casa dele. Na casa dele. Acredita? Eu não digo que as intenções dele são ruins, mas é que as minhas são as piores possíveis. Eu ainda não tinha autocontrole suficiente pra ficar sozinha com ele num lugar onde ha uma cama. Ou um sofá. Ou um chão. Ou uma cozinha. Enfim, eu ainda não tinha controle pra ficar sozinha com ele e pronto. Eu sei, sou a mais estúpida das humanas e a mais tarada também. Mas é de Edward Cullen que estamos falando. Então por favor, me entenda.

Como não sou nem boba nem nada, deixei um recadinho pra ele na receita em que eu mais gostava e ele atendeu meu pedido. Convidou-me pra jantar, de novo e eu decidi que, meu tempo com ele é contado sei que mentiras não duram para sempre, então aconteça o que acontecer essa noite, eu sei que não vou me arrepender... "

" Uma declaração. Eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. Eu sei, deixei as coisas saírem um pouco do controle, mas a boca dele no meu pescoço não me deixava pensar direito. Quando disse que não queria me machucar. Era mais pra ele pensar nisso também. Quando pensei que ele ia ficar irritado pelo o que eu disse. Ele me pergunta se eu espero ele ser, digno de mim. Será que ele não via? Nós nascemos feitos um para o outro. Já nascemos dignos um do outro, mas se ele precisa se auto-afirmar pra se tornar digno de mim eu entendo... _Eu tive que ter olhos castanhos e sete anos a menos pra me tornar atraente pra ele._

Eu não entendi direito aquela historia de se eu iria esperá-lo. Mas se ele me queria. Eu esperaria ate o final da minha vida pra poder tê-lo. Se ele dissesse que viria. Eu acreditaria.

Hoje eu fui ate academia dele. Detalhe: com ele e de mãos dadas. Tem noção? É nem eu. Ele me beijou na frente de todo mundo. Foi tão bom. Todas aquelas garotas olhando e eu nem podia fazer cara de 'Coma com os olhos porque quem anda no carro dele sou eu' porque ele ainda não sabia o imenso orgulho que eu tinha de andar ao seu lado na rua.

E então foi a hora do almoço. A comida em si foi irrelevante, mas o que veio depois. Ai, ai, ele me colocou em cima do balcão da cozinha. Eu sempre via isso na televisão e achava tão... sexy, mas ele foi praticamente obrigado porque depois de um minuto com meu pescoço esticado eu já não agüentava mais.

eu já falei sobre como era mágico beijar meu deus grego? Como era maravilhoso sentir os dedos dele passando pelo fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Espera ai, mãos onde? É. Fiquei chocada também, mas o modo como eu fiquei nem se compara a quão vermelho ele ficou. Eu não sei se ele estava com medo de eu dar um tapa na cara dele ou algo assim... Ah meu deus grego, se você soubesse o quanto eu queria ter te arrastar pro meu quarto naquele mesmo momento. Mas não, aquele não era a hora adequada. Eu não vou o fazer esperar pra sempre. Só vou me segurar ate certeza que ele gosta o suficiente de mim pra não me mandar pastar quando descobrir o que eu fiz. Porque essa é uma decisão que eu tomei. Não vou o deixar descobrir por outra pessoa. Na hora adequada. Eu mesmo vou contar pra ele. Mesmo que isso destrua meu conto de fadas.

Odeio Jake! Depois de uma conversa no mínimo interessante com meu deus grego e depois de uns amassos, que só ele podia dar, me aparece aquele cidadão. o que Jacob bicha tem a ver com isso? Eu o vi rindo feito um tonto quando Ed virou a esquina. eu vi na cara dele. Ele tinha alguma coisa a vê com aquilo. Ah ele me pagava. Eu arrancar todos os órgãos dele sem anestesia. E depois dar pra doação, é lógico. No dia em que meu Cullen estava especialmente romântico. louco pra me ensinar o que ele sabe fazer de melhor. Eu vou falar com Alice amanha. Ele não permanecera vivo por muito tempo isso eu garanto. Detalhe, meu deus grego fica mara com roupa esporte. acho que fico mais caidinha por ele quando ele esta assim porque foi com aquelas roupas que eu me apaixonei. EU AMO VOCÊ!

Ele ainda não me ama, mas disse que quer ficar comigo. Eu já não tento esconder tanto o que sinto. Disse que quero ficar com ele também. Quando ele começa a falar que tem um monte de mulher arrastando um caminhão por ele eu me pergunto 'o que será que faz com que ele seja melhor do outros?' O que será que faz um homem ser bom de cama e outro não.

-O que faz um homem ser bom de cama é o fato de ele saber o que esta fazendo. e saber que faz bem.

quando ele começa a falar que é disputado eu fico com medo de desapontá-lo ou eu sei lá, mas ele conseguiu tirar essas minhocas da minha cabeça. Ele disse que me quer. E só. Eu só o quero também. Precisamos de tão pouco pra se feliz.

Ele também disse que conseguiu um emprego e eu decidi que quando ele me contasse que estava tudo certo eu iria dizer a verdade pra ele. Eu sabia que havia muitas chances de ele nunca me perdoar, mas essas chances iriam a zero se ele descobrisse por outra pessoa e não por mim

Hoje teve o chá de bar do Jasper. Alice escreveu 'peguei meu deus grego' na minha barriga. É. Ela só se lembrou do fato de que ele estaria na festa quando eu comecei a gritar ao ver o que ela havia escrito. Então o chá de cozinha dela terminou mais cedo porque eu saí correndo pra cozinha antes que o Edward chegasse. Mas não adiantou. Eu estava lá, de sutiã, quando ele chegou. Eu ainda não o havia perdoado. Me deixou no vácuo da ultima vez. Ele sabia que eu queria que ele me beijasse. Ele é muito mal. primeiro me vicia pra depois me deixar sem.

Mas não tive muito tempo pra ficar brava porque quando pensei que ele viria com todas aquelas desculpas convencionais de um homem. Ele me beijou dizendo que havia esquecido. Oh god*** que beijo é aquele?

Só pra variar Jasper atrapalhou agente. Odeio ele. Odeio ele, mas a idéia do quarto não foi nada mal.

Aqueles idiotas dos amigos do Jasper serviram para alguma coisa pelo menos. Eu sei que se não fosse por eles pra marcar território eu não teria ganhado meu beijo de despedida. O difícil foi ter que agüentar o Saulo depois "O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho hein Isabella?" "Alguma coisa como um cérebro?" eu disse com um 'idiota' estampado na testa.

-Idiota. IAUSHAIUSH. Eu chamo isso de outro jeito: 'Seu Demente' se encaixa melhor.

e fui dormir então. A razão da minha vida e motivo de eu estar naquela festa havia ido embora. Porque eu definitivamente ainda não havia me conformado com aquela historia de gravidez e casamento, mas pelo Igor, sim, esse vai ser o nome dele. Por esse eu já estou mais do que apaixonada. Boa noite diário, vejo você depois"

Ah, eu odeio o mundo. Por quê? Acabei de sair do MSN que estava com a foto do meu deus grego como papel de parede. O que a Ângela disse? "olha Bella, esse garoto aí estuda na minha faculdade, já ajudei ele com alguns trabalhos" o que me deixa revoltada? Talvez eu não precisasse desse circo todo que eu armei. se eu tivesse esperado um pouco. Eu teria reprovado no meu curso de antropologia. Iria para o de administração como meu pai quer. E eu estudaria com ele, eu sei lá, talvez ele fosse simpático com as colegas de turma. E eu, droga, eu comecei um trabalho hoje. Uma teoria sobre como conquistar alguém difícil como meu deus grego. Porque eu acho que fiz tudo certo. Ele diz que gosta de mim. Eu sei que minha professora vai gosta dessa tese, mas eu não sei, ainda estou meio em duvida. Só sei que o mundo é injusto e eu estou indo no banheiro cortar meus pulsos. Mas talvez eu coma um pote de sorvete antes. Gilete ou sorvete agora? Sei lá, amanhã se eu escrever aqui é porque fiquei com o sorvete."

"Eu já vi muitas teorias de 'meu mundo caiu'. Eu sempre achei exagerado, nunca achei que houvesse realmente um momento desses, um momento em que você não vê saída pra sua vida. E vê tudo o que é importante pra você escorregando por seus dedos e não ha nada que se possa fazer porque eu aprendi hoje. Não ha como lutar com o destino, não ha como forçá-lo a algo que não é natural.

A reunião anual da turma de escola do Jasper vai ser logo e esse ano vai ser aqui em casa. Sabe quem esta na lista? Emmett Cullen. O cafetão acho que parente dele. E fui falar com meu irmão sobre isso. O que ele me respondeu? Agora ele se lembrava de onde ele achava que conhecia Edward. Disse que ele estava em quase todas as reuniões deles de uns anos pra cá.

Lembra o que eu falei de não precisar armar todo esse circo por causa dele. Bom, agora eu tenho certeza que eu fiz uma cagada totalmente dispensável. Se eu tivesse deixado pra conhecer ele como todo ser humano normal sem identidade falsa e lentes de contato, eu não ficaria em pânico cada vez que eu acho que ele olha de um jeito diferente pros meus olhos ou pra mim. Droga, droga, droga. E não. Não é só por isso que eu estou tão revoltada. E porque a pior parte ainda não chegou.

Acabou. Não ha outra palavra a dizer. Simplesmente acabou. O destino me mostrou que me daria chances. Deu-nos uma faculdade em comum. Deu-nos irmãos em comum. Deu-nos até um emprego em comum. Mas eu estraguei tudo. Simplesmente estraguei tudo.

Eu não sei como, nem porque e nem por quem, mas ele simplesmente foi trabalhar na minha empresa. Digo, do meu pai. Mas quem manda lá mesmo sou eu então não faz diferença, enfim, não tem como eu continuar fingindo ter 16 anos. Qualquer dia alguém acabaria passando por lá e dizendo 'Nossa Bella, esta de lentes?' 'Onde esta seu olho azul?' Não, eu sei que prometi que iria contar quando ele arrumasse um emprego. Mas nessas condições eu vou ter que contar. Não vai ter jeito. Quase desmaiei quando percebi que estava no antigo escritório do Andy. Aquele lugar me trazia más lembranças. Andy havia se declarado naquela sala. Havia me agarrado naquela sala e Jasper havia quebrado a cara dele antes de despedir ele quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Mas eu também tomei outra decisão. Eu quero uma noite com ele. Quero que minha primeira vez seja com ele, mas antes de ele descobrir tudo eu quero pelo menos a lembrança de uma noite perfeita. Eu sei que só as lembranças poderão fazer a ferida que vai ficar no meu tempo doer menos. Uma noite. Eu sei que talvez seja única. Provavelmente será, mas dessa única eu não abro mão. Se ele se negar a me dar isso. Eu choro, eu me descabelo, mas meu deus grego não poderá me negar pelo menos uma noite perfeita. "

-Até aquele momento eu nunca me negaria de te dar até a minha alma se fosse.

Eu olhei pela janela, estava amanhecendo. eu estava com sede. com fome. a melhor parte da minha vida havia acabado de ter sido contada. o diário havia parado ali e havia uma folha dobrada, ela queria me dar a escolha de ler ou não. por isso colocou em outra folha e dobrou. eu não sabia se queria ler, então levantei e fui tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Eram oito da manhã quando me deitei.

* * *

_Como a nossa autora tem um vocabulário vasto, aí vai um mini glossário desse capítulo para vocês._

_*desculpe_

_**bem_

_***Deus_

* * *

**Recadinho da Autora:**Terminou a parte que eu considero 'chata' na fic. Porque é meio chato ficar escrevendo a mesma cena. Mesmo que seja de outro ponto de vista. Enfim, eu vou escrever o que interessa agora.

_

* * *

_**Momento dica em CCGP**_ (indicação da autora)_**:**Filme "As mulheres de Adam" ou "About Adam". (PS**: **o cara que faz o Adam do filme é o mesmo que faz Lestat em "Rainha dos condenados". Lestat que por coincidência é um vampiro e se apaixona por uma humana transformando ela na sua companheira pra eternidade. Parece que já vi esse enredo antes. Hahaha. Ta. Parei)._

* * *

_

**Bom, esses capítulos grandes estão ACABANDO com o movimento dos meus dedos. E pra relaxar... Essa semana serão capítulos médios diários. Começando segunda feira, porque esse capítulo aqui foi GIGA. Ah, eu tenho uma observação a fazer: Se durante essa semana eu ficar algum dia sem postar, o capítulo do dia seguinte provavelmente virá grande tá? Não me batam e nem me ameacem de morte. IUAHSIUAHSIHUS. Eu tenho que confessar que pra revisar agente lê o mesmo capítulo umas 2 ou 3 vezes. E todas às vezes que eu lia eu fiquei meio mal no final. IUAHSIAUHSIAUHS. Tipo um ****vazio**** sabe? Tenho que confessar também que eu tenho dó da Bella. Hahaha.**

**Mas não vamos nos desesperar, segunda eu venho com um novinho em folha!**

**Outra observação: Cadê as minhas críticas com uma review gigante? To sentindo falta de vocês. AAH, eu quero mais reviews ta? Mais. ****Muito**** mais.**

**Beijo pra todas vocês, eu amei todas as reviews (pra variar, vocês me mal-acostumaram), MEEEEEGA beijo pra Alice. Amo vocês **


	24. Capítulo 23

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=N7p4mioawIA

**/Cry me a river – Justin Timberlake/**

_Me Chore Um Rio  
_ Você era o meu sol  
Você era a minha terra  
Mas você não sabia as maneiras como eu te amava, não  
Então você aproveitou a chance  
E fez outros planos  
Mas eu aposto que você não pensava que iria tudo por água abaixo, não

Você não precisa dizer o que você fez  
Eu já sei, eu descobri através dele  
Agora não há mais chances pra você e eu,  
Nunca mais vai haver  
E não fique triste por isso

Você me disse que me amava  
Por que você me deixou, sozinho?  
Agora você me diz que precisa de mim  
Quando me liga, ao telefone  
Garota eu recuso que você deva ter me confundido  
Com outro cara  
Suas pontes foram queimadas, e agora é a sua vez  
De chorar,

Chore me um rio, chore me um rio garota.

Eu sei o que eles dizem  
Que algumas coisas ficam melhores quando não são ditas  
Não foi como você disse,  
que só falou com ele e você sabe disso  
(Não aja como se você não soubesse)  
Todas essas coisas que as pessoas me contaram  
Ficam bagunçando com a minha cabeça  
(Bagunçando com a minha cabeça)  
Você deveria ter sido honesta  
Talvez você não estaria tão nervosa

O estrago foi feito  
Então eu acho que estou indo embora

* * *

Sonhei com uma balada. Não sei se era bem uma balada porque na verdade eu não me lembrava qual a ultima vez que havia estado em uma, mas eu estava lá e Bella estava se casando. Eu estava com uma arma e ia atirar. Havia uma voz que dizia 'você não pode fazer isso'...

Mas a voz não dizia isso pelos motivos óbvios pelos os quais você esta pensando. A voz me dizia que eu não podia porque aquilo era culpa minha. Eu havia me afastado. Eu havia afastado ela e era seu direito seguir com sua vida e eu que seguisse com a minha. Mesmo assim eu atirei e atirei de novo...

E foi quando eu saí do transe do sono e percebi que aqueles barulhos não eram tiros e muito menos estavam atingindo Jacob. Eram socos na porta da frente. Mais um... Cacete. Quem é que estava tentando derrubar minha porta?

E porque será que eu me fiz essa pergunta idiota? Emmett. Só pra variar um pouquinho.

-Você me deve uma porta nova - eu disse com cara amarrada e abrindo a porta pra ele.

-E você me deve uma explicação - ele se jogou no meu sofá - Como você explica essa cara de sono às seis da tarde de uma segunda?

-Eu não sei se você sabe... Mas eu tirei umas férias com uma grana que certo primo escondeu de mim por quase dez anos.

É. Deu certo. Ele desviou a cara e começou a olhar pros meus quadros de cachorro.

-Você já sabe quando vai terminar as férias?

Ele tentava se fazer de desinteressado, mas eu sabia que ele estava interessado. E muito...

-Isso vai depender de umas coisas...

-Umas coisas ou a garota?

-Umas coisas Emmett... - eu disse enquanto pegava umas latas de cerveja.

-Ontem uma tal de Alice ligou pra mim.

Eu não sei, mas senti de novo. Aquilo que eu não sentia há tanto tempo. Era como se meu sangue voltasse a correr nas minhas veias e minha energia caísse da minha cabeça toda para os pés, passando pelo estomago, deixando algo gelado. Será que ela havia quebrado a promessa? Será que ia lutar por mim?

-O que ela queria? - Foi a minha vez de tentar se fazer de desinteressado.

-Ela me disse pra te perguntar... Que se ela ligar pra você... Se você vai atender... - ele ficou me olhando por um tempo - É. Eu não entendi nada na hora também.

-Ela quer saber se não vou desligar na cara dela?

-Alguma coisa assim...

-Ela te disse o que quer falar?

-Não. Mas deve ser importante, ela parecia estar nervosa.

-Droga! - eu tentei falar baixo, mas não consegui. E lá estava ele com um ponto de interrogação na testa - É que ela esta grávida, não é bom passar nervoso.

-Diga isso pra Rose que também esta e ficou tendo um pití por causa dessa uma... atrás de você no meu telefone.

-Eu ainda não te dei os parabéns. Desculpa. Papai - eu estava zoando com ele, mas um filho faria bem para aquela relação. Precisavam amadurecer um pouco mais. Ele aceitou meu aperto de Mao.

-E então... Você vai atender a garota?

-Eu não vou ligar pra ela, mas se ela ligar de novo pra você diga que eu sou um adulto civilizado. Não costumo desligar o telefone na cara das pessoas nem inventar identidades falsas.

-Ta. Eu digo isso.

Agente passou a tarde conversando coisas banais. Ele estava tremendamente nervoso com a história de paternidade. Eu tentei acalmar ele, apesar de não saber neca-de-pitibiriba do assunto, mas Emmett era inteligente. Ia encontrar uma forma de esconder a coitada da criança da Rose quando ela estivesse de TPM.

Dediquei minha terça, quarta e quinta feira a cozinhar, não com as receitas dela, comprei uma revista que estava exposta no balcão do supermercado. Depois da terceira ou quarta, talvez chegue à sétima, torta queimada você pega o jeito da coisa. Cozinhar acabou se tornando meu hobby preferido.

Na sexta eu apareci na academia nova, mas não malhei. Só dei uma checada no lugar, nas pessoas, era o de sempre. Loiras com corpos lindos e homens cujas testas estavam estampadas 'tomo bomba sim, mas e daí? Vai encarar?'

No sábado eu voltei a ler o diário. Tentei fugir o quanto pude daquilo, mas reler as partes do primeiro beijo, a caminhada, haviam se tornado um vicio pra mim. Depois de um tempo aquela visão que Bella tinha de mim passou de ridícula à 'engraçadinha'. Pelo visto eu havia sido o primeiro amor dela, meio atrasado, mas fui. Não é qualquer uma que tem o primeiro cara por quem se apaixona tão loucamente aos pés dela como eu fiquei. Eu me coloquei no lugar dela por um segundo. Tendo meu objeto de desejo tão perto quanto eu cheguei dela. É. Eu não sei se conseguiria abrir mão disso tão fácil quanto ela havia feito. Abrir mão entre aspas porque Alice estava me procurando, a mando dela provavelmente.

No domingo, às oito da noite pra ser mais exato, meu celular tocou. 'numero indisponível' e novamente aquela sensação de vida que volta ao corpo tomava conta de mim, mas talvez não fosse ela, mas e se fosse o que eu diria? Bem, era ela que estava ligando, não seria eu quem teria de dizer alguma coisa.

-Alo - eu tentei ser casual, mas não demonstrei minha ansiedade.

-Olá Edward - era a mesma voz, mas nada de bonitão ou gostosão. Agora eu era Edward pra ela.

-Oi Alice.

-Quem você pensa que é afinal? O único homem perfeito da terra que não comete erros?

A voz dela estava alterada.

-Alice você sabia que não é saudável beber álcool durante uma gestação?

-AH VOCÊ QUER FALAR DE COISAS SAUDAVEIS? - escutei ela respirar fundo tentando se controlar talvez... - Eu vou te contar o que não é saudável senhor Edward perfeitinho deus grego da Bella.

Eu não consegui evitar uma risada de escárnio depois dessa, mas ela não parecia ter ouvido.

-Não é nada saudável você ver sua melhor amiga definhando no sofá da casa dela dia apos dia, porque mesmo com os meus avisos deixou que a única felicidade que estava ao alcance das mãos dela dependesse de um garoto metido e prepotente que pra conceder um pouco da sua limitada atenção precisa de um circo armado.

Ela parecia realmente alterada. Falou tudo aquilo num fôlego só e agora eu ouvia ela arfar procurando por ar depois de ter gasto tudo de uma vez.

-Então eu sou o vilão da historia, por ter ficado bravo e por ter se apaixonado por alguém que não existe? - Eu sei, não devia ter falado assim come ela, mas se nem ela mesmo estava se cuidando por causa da gravidez. Quem era eu para fazer isso?

-É. Eu to culpando você sim. Porque eu não tenho mais ninguém pra culpar. Porque mesmo que eu vá à casa da Bella e chacoalhe ela ate que o cérebro saia do lugar não vai adianta. Porque ela esta parecendo um zumbi. Ela não fica mais só de pijama o dia inteiro como antes de você. Agora ela veste a cama inteira, parecendo um fantasma enrolado num edredom branco.

Havia lágrimas na voz dela. Aquilo parecia a machucar, mas parecia algo engraçado pra mim...

Eu pensei no que dizer pra ela. O que dizer pra uma ex-namorada é até fácil, mas o que dizer pra melhor amiga magoada da ex. ela não pode ouvir desaforos, mas também não pode ouvir mentiras. O que havia dento e mim agora que me fazia querer manter distancia de Bella era essa a resposta que faria Alice se convencer de que eu sairia da vida delas por uma razão nobre.

-Alice. Eu sinto muito, mas... - vamos lá, sincero esse é o caminho - Eu li o tal diário dela, e ela é muito... - vamos lá, força - muito infantil. Ela me vê como um super herói ou algo assim. Ela não tem maturidade. O jeito dela de olhar o mundo é muito diferente do meu, não daria certo.

-Você acha que Bella é imatura demais? - ela parecia estar achando graça agora.

-É - e depois que eu soltei essa...

Ela começou a gargalhar feito uma louca. Ria, ria e ria que parecia ate o Emmett quando eu contei que estava apaixonado.

-Meu deus, eu nunca pensei que ouviria alguém dizer isso da Bella.

-Ah é? E porque não? - Tirar foto de estranhos na rua sem seu conhecimento já eram provas suficientes de imaturidade pra mim.

-Edward. Ela comanda a vida de mais de 300 pessoas naquela firma desde que aquela maldita doença tomou conta da família. Ela quem esta mandando em tudo porque o pai não tem forças suficientes pra cuidar de tudo. Acredite. Não tem espaço pra imaturidade na vida dela.

Mas... Mas... Ah qual é? Vocês leram aquela merda junto comigo. Não parecia mais um diário de uma garota de cinco anos do que a de uma mulher de quase 25?

-Que doença é essa que você esta falando?

-A mãe dela descobriu um tumor no seio faz uns meses. Bella entrou no seu pior estagio de zumbi, tirando esse em que se encontra hoje, quando descobriu. Mas ela é a forte da casa dela. Porque todo mundo, incluindo pai e irmão, desabaram quando descobriram e agora... Faz umas semanas, ela estava quase saindo recuperada, aconteceu dela contrair uma infecção hospitalar. Foi a tal viagem que ela disse que fez com o Jacob de uma semana. Ela ficou do lado da mãe dela ate ter certeza de que poderia voltar em paz pra casa.

-Eu não sabi... - minha voz era só um fio agora.

A garota que escrevia naquele diário não parecia ser a mesma que comandava sozinha uma empresa e muito menos aquele membro que mantém toda uma família em pé quando uma doença como o câncer a assombra. A garota do diário também não parecia minha Bella, a garota tímida e responsável que corava a cada olhar que eu dava.

-É lógico que você não sabia. Bella não é tão mesquinha quanto você pensa pra usar a doença da mãe pra te ganhar.

-Mas eu aposto que você vai querer me convencer agora de que ela nem imagina que você esta me ligando. Que está fazendo tudo escondido...

A melhor defesa era o ataque, por isso eu bombardeava Alice agora, pra me defender da dor que me assolava por dentro.

-Eu não quero convencer de nada. Porque nem adianta. Ela não vai deixar você chegar perto o suficiente dela pra descobrir a verdade, mas eu não agüento mais ver os olhos vermelhos dela de tanto chorar - a voz dela vacilou naquela hora, pelo visto lembrar-se da dor da amiga doía tanto quanto a dela - Ela se sente mal e não é por ter mentido nem inventado. Ela não suporta a idéia de que você a odeia pelo que fez.

-Ela não pode estar tão mal quanto você quer fazer parecer.

-MAS ELA TA DROGA! - Alice se descontrolava agora - Será que você não entende que era você a morfina pra dor dela?

Como assim? Ela estava me comparando com anestésicos agora?

-Ela tenta dizer que não, mas eu tenho certeza que sim. Duas semanas depois de a mãe dela ter descoberto o tumor ela veio com essa paixão doentia por você. Ela mesma não sabe disso, mas isso deve ter sido o inconsciente dela fugindo da dor, encontrando alguma coisa pra se distrair enquanto o mundo dela caia. Não é saudável se sustentar tanto assim em uma pessoa. Muito menos em mentiras como ela fez, mas foi a forma que ela encontrou. Foi a forma dela de enganar a dor.

_E então tudo fazia sentido_. Ela trabalhando tantas horas por dia inclusive domingos. A forma como ela havia ficado magoada quando insinuei como ela havia aproveitado a tal viagem, toda aquela intensidade de sentimentos... Aquilo era realmente muito estranho. Quase doentio e era por isso, eu havia sido a válvula de escape dela...

-O que você quer de mim Alice? - ela havia ficado calada. O que ela queria que eu dissesse? 'Diga pra Bella ficar sossegada... Eu estou voltando' Não. Não. Eu não diria isso. Não até processar muito bem todas aquelas informações que ela havia simplesmente jogado em cima de mim.

-Você vai ao meu casamento? - aquela era a voz da Alice que eu conhecia. Leve, doce, um tanto brincalhona - Você não tem que falar com ela. Você não precisa nem chegar perto dela se não quiser, mas eu acho, eu acho que se ela pelo menos vir você. Nem que seja de longe, talvez eu veja um pouco de vida de volta aqueles olhos azuis dela.

-A mãe dela não vai estar lá? - Era o único filho homem dela afinal que se casava.

-Não. Minha sogrinha ainda precisa ficar um tempo no hospital.

Não. Eu ainda não tinha uma resposta pra dizer a ela. Ainda não tinha nada a dizer nem pra ela nem pra Bella.

-Eu não tenho certeza Alice, não posso te dar uma resposta agora.

-Tudo bem. Me dê pelo menos seu endereço pra eu mandar o convite.

-Bella não te deu? - com aquele amor todo que ela descrevia no diário ela devia saber meu endereço de cor.

-Ela proibiu todo mundo em casa de sequer tocar no seu nome...

-Hum...

Eu passei meu endereço pra ela então. Eu não sabia nem se acreditava naquilo tudo. E se fosse mais um truque? O que? Desculpe-me. Bella havia me deixado um pouco desconfiado demais com a vida.

-Eu não posso te garantir nada Alice. Mesmo assim obrigada por ter ligado, você é uma boa amiga pra Bella. Mas tente se colocar no meu lugar não é fácil perdoar o que ela fez.

-Se você QUISER perdoar é fácil sim.

-Ta bem. Tchau.

Ela não se despediu, apenas desligou.

Na semana seguinte algo novo aconteceu. Os amigos do Jasper me ligaram dizendo que um cara estava viajando, se eu não queria ocupar o lugar dele. Avisei que não lembrava a ultima vez que uma bola de futebol havia tocado meus pés, mas eles disseram que não importava. Era só por brincadeira. Eu fiquei meio desconfiado que houvesse um dedo... Não. Uma mão inteira da Bella naquele convite, mas não importava. Se ela ousasse aparecer lá eu simplesmente ia embora. Eu não era obrigado a ter que conversar com ela. Eu não era obrigado a perdoar ela agora. Por mais nobres que tenham sido os motivos dela fazer o que fez.

Mas não. Ela não apareceu no jogo. que aliás foi bem no qual por mais estranho, chocante e inacreditável que pareça eu fiz um gol.

Os caras eram totalmente loucos. Agora eu entendia porque eles não trocavam um dia da semana daquilo por nada no mundo. Falar palavrões a vontade e xingar a mãe dos outros sem dor na consciência por meros 60 minutos que fossem, substituía muito bem uma terapia. Agora eu fazia parte do time. A cada dez minutos trocava-se de time então sempre havia espaço pra mais um. No caso eu.

O que me deixou a beira de um ataque de nervos foi a ligação do Emmett no final de semana. Eu havia me esquecido de que a tal reunião de turma dele seria naquele sábado. Eu expliquei pra ele que era na casa da tal a garota, que eu não queria ir. Ele disse que ou eu saia um pouco pra sociedade com ele naquele dia ou na semana que vem, eu voltava pra casa e ia estar vazia. Ele ia me obrigar a me mudar pra casa dele. e acredite. Se ele disse que obriga, ele obriga. Então entre 24 horas por dia com Rose que alem de Rose esta com os hormônios a flor da pele por causa da gravidez ou umas duas horas ignorando o motivo pelo qual eu tive que entrar em rehab* eu decidi ir ao meu guarda-roupa escolher que roupa usar pra festa.

Cheguei vinte minutos atrasado no carro do Emmett, mas ele sabia que só o fato de eu aceitar ir naquela festa já era um milagre, então ele não tinha o direito de ficar reclamando. O meu atraso podia muito bem ser justificado. Eu levei um tempinho fazendo a barba que não via gilete fazia umas duas semanas e estava um tanto grandinha. Pra dizer o mínimo. E mmm, eu estava parecendo uma garotinha tirando e colocando todas as camisas do meu guarda roupa indeciso sobre que camisa vestir. Mas eu estava nervoso. Minhas mãos estavam suadas, minhas pernas não pareciam obedecer, sem falar naquele iceberg no meu estomago que não me deixava pensar claramente. o caminho pra casa dela nunca pareceu ser tão longo.

Jasper veio nos receber na porta, não foi muito efusivo com Emmett, ele me disse que os dois não eram exatamente amigos na escola. Simplesmente tinham amigos em comum. Então devia ser por isso que eu não me lembrava da cara dele em nenhuma das reuniões.

Para falar a verdade se eu visse qualquer uma daquelas pessoas que estavam ali amanha na rua provavelmente eu não reconheceria. Era uma mania que eu sempre tive. Parecia que quase ninguém teria algo interessante a se dizer ou que merecesse a minha atenção em especial. Talvez Bella tivesse razão, talvez eu precisasse mesmo de uma dose de humildade, talvez se não tivesse sido todo aquele circo que ela armou eu nunca teria reparado nela em especial. Nem nessa festa. Nem na faculdade. Nem em lugar nenhum.

E falando em Bella, simultaneamente meus olhos procuraram por ela, aquela era a casa dela. Ela preparou tudo como disse. Ela teria que aparecer em algum momento. Eu olhei pela cozinha, aquela pia me lembrava nossos amassos do dia do chá de bar. Olhei na sala, e aquela mesa de centro me fez lembrar o jantar na última noite em que eu havia estado ali. Olhei pra escada, por onde eu havia carregado ela e ali estava...

A única figura feminina presente no lugar e ela subia apressada a escada. Parecia estar com muita pressa mesmo a musica não tocava ainda então eu pude ouvir uma porta ser fechada com força, mas não pude tentar reparar em mais nada porque Emmett me puxou pra me apresentar pra umas pessoas.

Durante toda a festa, sem que eu pudesse controlar ou parar, meus olhos rondavam a casa. Olhavam pra escada esperando que a qualquer momento ela descesse as escadas, provavelmente com uma roupa linda e provocante, provavelmente agarrada com outro homem pra jogar na minha cara tudo aquilo que eu havia perdido, mas não. ela não apareceu. Eu vi Emmett se despedindo e uma pequena fagulha de esperança ainda brilhava em mim. Eu queria ver ela. Eu queria falar com ela, aliás, eu queria que ela viesse falar comigo pra eu poder dizer pra ela que nunca mais, nunca mais ela me teria. Eu queria ignorar ela, mas como ignorar alguém que não esta por perto?

-Caramba irmaosão - ele disse enquanto me levava pra casa - eu sabia que você não queria ir, mas precisava ficar com aquela cara? Eu nem vi garota nenhuma por lá, pra você dizer que ficou assim por causa daquela uma...

E como eu ia dizer que era exatamente por isso que eu estava tão irritado? Que era o fato dela não se aproximar, de não tentar se aproveitar da situação me deixava tão irado. Eu queria que ela implorasse. Queria que ela pedisse desculpas de novo e de novo, ate eu me cansar de ouvi-la falar e ir embora dali ou jogar ela na cama mais próxima. Era isso que eu queria. Saber qual seria minha reação de verdade se ela me pedisse perdão com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Mostrando-me que ainda havia um pouco da Bella adolescente que eu amava naquela Isabella universitária que existia na verdade.

* * *

_(Como a nossa autora tem um vocabulário vasto, aí vai um mini glossário desse capítulo para vocês.)_

_*reabilitação

* * *

_

**Alice também se consultou com a Dri? HAHAHA, parei. Não sei vocês, mas eu gostei TANTO desse capítulo *-***

**Observação a se fazer: A música que foi sugerida pra esse capítulo é gigante e repete varias partes várias vezes, então pra não ficar muito cansativo e repetitivo aqui eu reduzi as essas partes ok? Quem quiser ver a música completa o endereço é esse aqui: ****h t t p : / / vagalume. uol. com. br/ justin-timberlake/ cry-me-a-river-(traducao). html **_(não se esqueçam de tirar os espaços)_

**SUUUUUUUPER beijo pra todas, pra Alice e até amanhã! :)**


	25. Capítulo 24

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Ele não vai vir. Largue de pensar coisas idiotas e seja prática, pois essa é quem você é uma pessoa racional que sabe exatamente as probabilidades de coisas impossíveis acontecerem.

Ele deixou bem claro que não ia querer nunca mais te ver e se ele disse isso é obvio que ele não viria justo a sua casa numa recepção que ele sabe muito bem que é você quem está organizando.

Mas talvez ele sentisse saudade... Talvez ele sentisse um milésimo da falta que eu sentia dele...

Mas ele é homem e se ele sente falta de você vai fazer como todo homem quando senti isso. Ir pra uma boate procurar mulher fácil. Ou num puteiro onde isso é mais garantido.

Mas ele não é esse tipo de homem.

Não até uma louca aparecer na vida dele e bagunçar tudo.

E foi assim que eu passei toda minha semana: preparando a reunião do Jasper durante a noite e me afundando no trabalho que nunca esteve tão adiantando durante o dia, discutindo comigo mesma.

No dia da reunião eu me sentia fora do meu corpo. Uma parte de mim sabia que não havia chances de ele vir, mas a outra parte...

Ah, a outra parte estava judiando de mim. Fazendo planos caso ele puxasse conversa... Fazendo planos caso ele não puxasse.

Pensando na minha reação se ele dissesse que queria voltar pra mim e pensando na minha reação caso ele simplesmente me ignorasse e agisse como uma pessoa normal.

Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado e eu encaminhava para a mesa de bebidas e de petiscos. Jasper se mostrava um anfitrião melhor do que eu esperava e não havia ambiente pra Alice se sentir mais a vontade. Ela havia nascido pra aquilo, dar festas, ir à festa. Alice praticamente era a festa.

Eu estava pegando mais pratos de papelão no armário embaixo da escada quando senti uma mão me puxar lá pra dentro, meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a escuridão...

-Alice você está louca ou o que? - eu disse tentando sair dali.

-Bella, eu preciso te contar uma coisa - ow ,essa era aquela voz. A voz de culpada. A voz que Alice fazia quando havia feito alguma cagada.

-Ah meu deus Alice. O que você fez dessa vez?

-Eu não ia te contar. Eu assumo que não ia mesmo, mas eu não imaginava que ele viria - ela me deu aquele espaço que sempre dava pra meu cérebro processar a primeira parte da informação.

-Quem veio? Edward?

-É. E semana passada eu fiz uma coisa... - ela olhou pra baixo - Eu liguei pra ele e contei...

-Contou o que? - só aquilo não fazia sentido.

-Contei sobre você cuidar de uma empresa toda sozinha, sobre a doença da sua mãe, que eu achava que essa paixão sua por ele era uma fuga pra dor de estar quase perdendo a mãe. Queria que ele visse que você não é tão mesquinha quanto ele pensa. Pensei que talvez ele desculpasse você. - ela estava tentando controlar as lagrimas que caiam - Eu não agüentava mais Bella. Não agüentava mais ver você naquele estado vegetativo.

Ele sabia então. Sabia que eu era uma garota responsável-psicopata que inventa identidades falsas, mas em compensação cuida de tudo enquanto a mãe passa por um momento difícil no hospital e então aquela parte esperançosa da minha mente criou uma outra possibilidade.

P.E.N.A. Ele me olhando com pena. Com dó de mim por ser mal amada, por ser louca pra inventar toda e qualquer mentira pra ter o cara que ama a seu lado.

Percebi então que vê-lo olhando com misericórdia pra mim seria pior do que saber que ele me odeia. Porque pena e um sentimento baixo, um sentimento fraco.

-Por favor, Bella diz alguma coisa.

Dizer o que? Que ela havia estragado tudo? Por que antes minha ultima esperança de ainda ser um pouco feliz era de que ele me perdoasse, mas nem isso eu tinha agora. Porque eu sabia que mesmo que isso um dia acontecesse não seria porque ele me amava ou porque sentia falta de mim. Seria por pena.

-Cuida de tudo pra mim. Preciso ficar sozinha.

Eu ainda a ouvi tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas não parei. Saí daquele armário e subi as escadas correndo. Eu tinha que fugir agora antes que eu o visse, se eu olhasse dentro daqueles olhos verdes agora por um momento que fosse eu já não saberia como não me ajoelhar aos seus pés e pedir pra que ele voltasse pra mim. Fosse por pena ou pelo motivo que fosse.  
Bati a porta com força ao chegar ao quarto dos meus pais. Não. Eu não iria pro meu quarto, não com todas aquelas lembranças que aquela cama me trazia dele. Fui ao banheiro da minha mãe procurar pelos remédios de dormir do meu pai. Eu precisava dormir. Não havia como ficar na mesma casa que ele sem ir lá ver ele, tocar ele, não se tivesse acordada. Tomei três comprimidos. Aquilo seria suficiente pra fazer efeito logo antes que eu não tivesse mais controle sobre mim.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Eu realmente não vi os dias passando. Nesse meio tempo eu tomei tantas decisões que pareciam que os dias não eram longos o suficiente para o que eu tinha pra fazer. Destranquei minha matricula, voltei pra faculdade com uma lista enorme do que ler e fazer...  
Entrei num curso de web designer o que ocupou mais duas noites minhas e Emmett ia ver se conseguia meu trampo de volta. É. O na empresa dela. Eu tive que refazer meu programa de exercícios na academia porque aparentemente eu havia saído de forma por causa das minhas longas ausências e seria prejudicial continuar com o mesmo.  
Quando numa noite eu sentei e vi a confusão que minha vida estava eu não acreditei: e isso não era só culpa dela. Não seria justo eu tentar culpá-la por tudo. Minha vida estava uma bagunça antes mesmo dela aparecer nela.  
Mas as quintas e domingos a noite, não tinha pra ninguém. Futebol havia se tornado meu vicio, ate que eu estava melhorando, mas eu tenho que admitir, aquele primeiro gol havia sido pura sorte ou os caras que foram legais comigo porque ultimamente eu só apanhava. Não que eu esteja reclamando disso.  
Jasper às vezes ia jogar também, conversei com ele umas duas vezes de coisas banais, ele nunca tocou no nome da rima dele e nem eu, mas eu sabia que ele devia ter contado pra ela que eu fazia parte do time agora. Havia alguma coisa bem lá no fundo que achava que qualquer dia ela apareceria do jogo, mas não, ela nunca foi.  
O mesmo acontecia com a faculdade, às vezes eu via a tal de Ângela me olhando de canto. Eu sabia que provavelmente ela também já havia contado e minha mente não descartava a ver passando ali qualquer dia 'acidentalmente por acaso' e me ver, mas eu preciso dizer? Eu nunca a vi.  
ela estava respeitando o meu espaço. Fazendo o que eu havia dito, ela estava se mantendo longe de mim, ela desistiu de mim _e aquilo estava me matando_.

Eu tentava me convencer de que não, de que era apenas meu ego ferido de macho afinal eu não podia reclamar e mandá-la sair do meu pé. Ela não estava no meu PE não, ela só estava na minha cabeça.

O tal casamento da Alice era hoje. Eu tentava me convencer de que não tinha a intenção de não ir, mas era mentira. Eu estava vivendo por causa desse casamento desde que Alice havia me ligado. Isso não era saudável. Isso não era certo, mas era o que me fazia sentir vivo. Ela me fazia sentir vivo, mas eu não queria mais ela. Como fazer com sentimentos tão conflitantes?

Aquele era o casamento da Alice. Então porque é que eu estava esperando por algo normal? Porque o fato de ela estar se casando no estacionamento de um hipermercado estava me deixando assim de boca aberta?

Quando eu chequei se era esse mesmo o endereço achei que estava enganado, mas lá estavam as cadeiras brancas, um altar montado, Jasper parado com aquela expressão de dor que estava sempre nele, agora um tanto pior e um anjo ao lado dele. Bella estava... Estava linda.

Eu não sei se um decote daqueles era exatamente apropriado pra um casamento, mas não era um igreja, então era só o que eu podia dizer: ela estava linda.

Não era exatamente minha Bella aquela pois essa tinha olhos de um azul mágico, essa tinha o queixo erguido de uma forma que poderia aparecer um homem nu pulando na frente dela e isso não afetaria seu cenho, mas de longe assim aquela parecia minha Bella. Minha Bella.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e era Saulo, de terno e gravata eu quase não o reconheci, sempre o via todo acabado no futebol. Ele me apresentou sua namorada, Daiane. Os outros cara do futebol estavam lá também então fomos todos sentar nas cadeiras em frente ao altar.

Pelo tanto de cadeiras dispostas ali não era uma recepção para muitos convidados e havia uma tela grande também e varias câmeras. Perguntei pra um dos caras e eles disseram que era pra mãe do Jasper ver o casamento, ela ainda estava internada e Charlie estava ao seu lado no hospital e eles veriam tudo ao vivo pela televisão. Renan enquanto contava pra mim parecia emocionado, pelo visto todos eles haviam se comovido com a história da mãe da Bella e a atenção, força e união que a família havia criado depois disso.

Eu estava conversando com a namorada de um deles quando vi Alice me chamando atrás do altar, parecia brava.

-Mas o que diabos você esta fazendo sentado ali?

Meu deus. Será que ela havia retirado o convite e eu não cheguei a saber? Eu era um penetra? Merda.

-E onde eu deveria estar? - eu disse levantando os braços.

-Ali - ela disse apontando o altar - Eu disse que você não precisava falar com ela, mas precisava ficar perto lembra? Ou você acha que só te ver de longe vai servir de alguma coisa?

Eu usei o 'seu demente' na minha testa e ela entendeu.

-Não me olhe com essa cara Edward - ela deu um meio sorriso então - Se você está aqui, então é porque já não a odeia tanto. É só ficar ali do lado dela no altar como padrinho. Não estou te pedindo pra casar com ela.  
Ela saiu apressada e quando eu cheguei perto do altar uma mulher com um ponto no ouvido eterno preto me levou ate onde ela estava.  
Nos entramos pela parte de trás do altar então ela na me viu chegando, ela também não conseguiu esconder o choque a me ver. Vi sua boca ficando brancos, seus olhos perdendo o foco, ela mudando o peso de uma perna pra outra, suas mãos se apertarem. Eram sinais tão pequenos, insignificantes, mas que mostrava o quanto minha presença ainda a afetava.

-Oi - eu tentei não ser mal educado. Tentei ser normal. Eu fui seco, mas eu não podia me derreter pra ela aqui. Por que não? Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida?  
'Brigando comigo mesmo. Só o que faltava. Ficando louco igual a ela'.  
Ela abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas não ouvi nada sair da sua boca. vi ela se virar pras pessoas a nossa frente, se virar novamente pra mim, a boca voltava a ter cor, o foco voltava aos olhos e ela saiu correndo.  
Correndo entre aspas. O salto a deixava no máximo andar rápido, mas era o que ela fazia agora. E eu? Eu fui atrás dela...

-AH EU JA SEI - eu consegui chamar sua atenção enquanto ela esperava o elevador que levava ao estacionamento no subsolo - Agora você vai me dizer que não sabia que eu vinha ao casamento?  
Ela me olhou, mas não disse nada. Havia lagrimas em seus olhos e ela continuava a encarar a porta do elevador.

-Vai dizer que não esperava que eu fosse à sua casa - eu disse chegando mais perto - E agora vai dizer que quer fugir porque não quer ficar perto de mim em cima do altar.

Eu segurei ela por um braço, eu sabia que devia estar apertando, mas eu não me importava coma dor dela naquele momento. Só com a minha.

-Pois eu sei exatamente qual e o seu jogo. Tentar me ignorar pra eu correr atrás de você, mas saiba de uma coisa - eu cheguei mais perto do seu rosto - Não vai dar certo.

-Ah não vai? - a voz dela me deu arrepios. a muito tempo eu não ouvia a voz dela - E o que você está fazendo nesse momento então?

Soltei o braço dela então como se tivesse recebido uma carga elétrica. Ela soltou um risinho vencedor ao ver o que eu fiz e entrou no elevador que havia acabado de chegar.

-Isso acabou Edward.

-Eu decido quando isso acaba - e quando disse isso eu estava do lado de dentro do elevador.

Vi as portas se fecharem, vi as pupilas dela se dilatarem e senti minhas mãos indo sozinhas pra cintura dela apertando-a enquanto a encostava na parede fria do elevador e elevando-a um pouco pra que ela pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.

-Eu decido as coisas agora - eu disse enquanto cheirava o pescoço dela. Ah, a essência de maracujá ainda era a mesma - Você entendeu Isabella?

-É Bella - escutei-a dizendo meio sem ar.

-Não, você é Isabella agora pra mim.

Minhas mãos apoiavam suas pernas contra o elevador pra que ela se mantesse assim. Eu via seu peito se elevar, parecia estar difícil pra ela...

-O que foi? - passei minha língua por seu pescoço - Não consegue respirar? - eu a sentia engolir em seco. Eu sentia sua pele arrepiada, como era bom que humanos não ouvissem pensamentos uns dos outros ou ela saberia quanto falta eu havia sentido do seu cheiro, da reação da sua pele ao meu toque.

-Eu vou conseguir daqui a três segundos quando a porta do elevador se abrir e você for obrigado a me soltar.

E ela tinha razão, faltava pouco pra elevador chegar.

Deixei que seu corpo escorregasse ate o chão, mas não sai da frente dela. Não havia espaço suficiente ali pra que ela se mexesse e a porta se abriu.

Ninguém. Eu mandei que o elevador voltasse pra cima.

-Eu vou embora - ela tentou se desvencilhar para apertar o botão que voltava pra baixo.

-Não. Você não vai - segurei seu braço pra que passasse ao meu redor.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? - ela tentou soltar o braço, mas eu não deixei que ela o fizesse.

-O que eu estou fazendo não. O que você está fazendo? - Ela me olhou sem entender - Você está estragando o casamento da sua melhor amiga e do seu irmão. Ou você acha mesmo que ela vai casar sem você lá?

Agora sim eu via compreensão em seus olhos. Ela se tocava agora do que estava fazendo o que ela não podia ver antes por minha presença estar confundindo sua mente.

-Ela não deve estar preocupada - ela tentava manter um mínimo de dignidade - Do jeito que se ilude, é capaz de pensar que estou pegando você no elevador.

Ela percebeu onde estava meu olhar, no seu decote, mas se ela não queria que olhassem, não devia usar algo assim. Seu corpo se virou, tirando-o do meu campo de visão.

-Por que agente não a deixa ter certeza?

Eu senti seu susto quando minha boca tocou a dela. Também senti suas mãos tentando me empurrar quando minha língua contornou seus lábios. Eu ainda tentava chegar mais perto, aprofundar o beijo quando ouvi aqueles gritos ardidos.

-BELLA SUA VACA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MEU CASAMENTO?

Eu não percebi como havia sido arrastado e nem por quem. Eu penas via Alice fazer com Bella o mesmo que faziam comigo agora, arrastando pro altar, mas Alice ficou pra trás quando entrou co campo de visão do noivo.  
-Se você sumir com a minha madrinha de novo, Ed Junior não existirá mais - Alice parecia assustadora agora olhando pro zíper da minha calça para que eu entendesse do que ela estava falando.  
-Ta bom, sem mais fugas.  
E como típico Alice jeito de ser, ela passou de uma expressão ameaçadora pra um sorriso angelical.  
-Obrigada pelo que esta fazendo bonitão - ela me deu um soco no braço - Estou te devendo uma - ela olhou pra mulher de ponto e terno que acenava então - Agora volte pra aquele altar e faça minha amiga feliz mais um pouco.

Eu me virei pra ir até a escada que levava aos fundos do altar.

-Mais um pouco, porque lá no elevador você fez um bom trabalho - eu me virei pra vê-la sorrindo de longe - A garota estava ate sem cor...

Alice era esperta. Ela sabia que eu a perdoaria antes mesmo de que _eu_ soubesse disso

_Ponto de vista da Bella_

Eu não ia chorar. Eu tinha quase certeza daquilo. Eu os via juntos todo o santo dia e Alice já morava mais na casa dele do que na dela nos últimos tempos. Fui quem fez o no da gravata do Jasper e quem havia maquiado Alice, a roupa também não ia ser uma surpresa.  
Mas quando eu ouvi a marcha nupcial e Alice ali vestida de branco rindo pro meu irmão como se ele fosse o homem mais sexy e gostoso do mundo. Arg, ele era meu irmão afinal, mas, falando em homem mais sexy do mundo. Ow God. Meu Deus Grego.  
Quando eu o vi parando ao meu lado no altar eu realmente achei que a emoção era tanta que eu estava tendo alucinações, afinal, porque ele aceitaria vir ate o casamento da minha melhor amiga e do meu irmão sendo que ele não queria mais me ver na frente dele?  
Ele me deixava confusa, me deixou passada quando apareceu na festa da minha casa, me deixou assim quando apareceu naquele altar.  
Me deixou tão passada e sem noção que eu só conseguia pensar em fugir dali, sair de perto antes que ele viesse com uma voz educada, antes de ele tentar jogar toda a sua pena e piedade em cima de mim.  
Então fugi. Antes que ele me fizesse sentir pena de mim mesma também, ele me fazia sentir isso, me fazia sentir... Eu sei lá. Eu só sei que sai do meu corpo quando ele me prensou na parede daquele elevador e eu procurei.  
Procurei nos olhos dele pela pena que ele devia estar sentindo 'pobre menina rica, tem que gravar o casamento do irmão pra que a mãe possa ver' não que eu não concordasse com as câmeras. Minha mãe morreria de desgosto se perdesse o casamento do único filho homem, mas eu tenho certeza que as coisas poderiam ser feitas um pouco mais discretas.

Eu não gostava daquele diploma de filha do ano que eu via na cara dos amigos dos meus pais ou dos amigos do meu irmão. Eu não fazia aquilo tudo pra que eles vissem, fazia porque amava minha mãe.  
Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Não havia pena nos olhos dele naquele elevador. Aquilo tudo era um misto de raiva e desejo que ele sentia por mim. Aquilo me excitava. Excitava-me não saber se ele me daria um tapa ou um beijo. Ele escolheu o beijo. Ainda beeeem!  
Não se sabe a saudade que se teve de uma coisa ate tê-la de novo. E era nesses momentos em que eu sentia suas mãos sobre mim que eu não entendia como havia conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem ir atrás dele e implorar por mais beijo, mais um toque, por mais uma noite.  
E quando eu estava quase rendida escutei a voz da Alice. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, eu não precisava ter tão nítido em minha memória àquilo que não teria nunca mais.

Aquele foi um casamento lindo. Digno da Alice mesmo. No altar havia um monitor só com o rosto da minha mãe, mas ele estava voltado pro Jasper que de vez enquanto olhava pra ela. Eu não podia vê-la, mas eu sabia como ela devia estar agora: chorando, chorando, chorando e meu pai dizendo que isso é bobagem, que vamos ter que chorar quando começarem as brigas dos dois e tiver que arrumar o sofá pro Jasper dormir.  
Eu não consegui aproveitar o casamento como queria. Não com meu deus grego bem ao lado me passando aqueles olhares de canto que de hora em hora eu sentia. Eu nunca acreditei que a simples presença de alguém pudesse fazer o coração se acelerar. Bom, diga isso pras minhas mãos que tremiam mais que a da noiva.

* * *

**Post sem música sem muito que falar. Essa fic vai mudar a partir de agora, FATO. Então se divirtam. Amo vocês e até amanhã. **_(eu quero mais reviews, e se eu fosse vocês, eu ia mandar. vocês não querem me deixar com raiva /_MUAHAHA_)_


	26. Capítulo 25

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

**PS: As músicas aparecerão no decorrer do capítulo :)**_

* * *

_

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Casamentos não me comoviam, mas ver Alice tão linda daquela forma e Jasper com aquela expressão de quem ganhou na loteria me faziam pensar se eu dia eu teria direito a aquilo. Uma linda mulher vestida de branco disposta a dividir a vida, a saúde os problemas, enfim, tudo comigo. Olhei pra garota ao meu lado, se não fosse pelas circunstâncias eu sabia que ela seria a pessoa perfeita. Desviei meu olhar, mas essas ERAM as circunstâncias. Não adiantava ficar pensando na possibilidade do impossível. Mesmo assim eu pegava meus olhos se voltando pra ela novamente imaginando ela no lugar da noiva e eu no lugar dele as mãos, dela estavam tremendo e alguma coisa me dizia que não era só por causa do casamento. Sentia que sua visão periférica me pegava no flagrante a olhando, mas eu não queria disfarçar. Eu não sei o que eu queria pra falar a verdade...

a recepção seria na casa da Bella apesar de ser a família da noiva que estava pagando tudo. Eu já sabia aquele caminho de cor e dei carona pros caras. Chegamos lá e o som já se ouvia de longe.

-Só Alice mesmo pra transformar seu casamento numa balada psy trance - Renan balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro se negando a acreditar.

-Alice é capaz de coisas que só deus sabe - eu quase acrescentei que Bella podia ser pior, mas eu não era assim. Não falava dos outros pelas costas, mas que ela merecia que eu botasse a boca no trombone. Isso ela merecia.

Não demorou muito pra que a casa ficasse relativamente cheia. Havia um serviço de Buffet pronto pra receber as pessoas e a sala de jantar dela que pelo o que eu sabia nunca era usada foi transformada num ambiente pro pessoal mais velho, amigos dos pais dela que não gostavam da musica alta que rolava na sala.  
Estávamos numa roda perto da porta de entrada e a gritaria acabou entregando que a noiva havia acabado de chegar. Alice havia tirado a parte de baixo do vestido que havia ficado muito mais curto. Bella chegou logo atrás carregando a bagagem da noiva e o terno do Jasper e eu conhecia ela o suficiente pra saber que apenas os lábios sorriam naquela ocasião. O sorriso não chegava aos olhos, ela estava triste. Porque será? Talvez a ausência da mãe fizesse mais efeito do que eu pensava.  
Meus olhos a seguiram durante vários minutos ela ia de grupo em grupo dizendo algumas palavras como 'estão se divertindo?' 'e a comida?' 'É melhor que esteja boa, Jasper esta pagando caro por ela'. Aquilo não parecia ser algo normal pra ela, eu a via engolir em seco antes de se aproximar de cada um cumprimentando a todos com um beijo no rosto.  
Foi quando eu vi algo que não gostei nem um pouco, aquele... Aquele Jacob puxando ela pra um canto perto da escada.  
Ela falou alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido dela que a fez rir muito e então ele passou um dedo no meio do decote dela na sua pele que estava exposta ate demais pro meu gosto.  
Minha Bella teria ficado roxa com um ato daquele, mas Isabella... Bem, dessa eu não sabia nada, só que depois que ele fez aquilo falou mais alguma coisa num tom baixo que a fez rir ainda mais.

Eu tentei ver se ela tentou se certificar de que eu havia visto aquele showzinho, mas não, ela não se virou pra mim uma vez se quer. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha conhecimento da minha presença naquele salão.  
Depois de passar por mais alguns grupos ela finalmente resolveu dar atenção para o qual eu estava. Olhou-me por breve instantes, vi a leve perda de foco que ela conseguiu disfarçar com rapidez.

-E então Renan, já tem alguma reclamação ou eu vou ter que voltar mais tarde pra anotá-la? - ela tinha uma taça de champanhe não Mao, a voz já parecia um tanto alteada.

-Na verdade - ele se levantou me deixando ver que mesmo sendo muito maior que ela, Bella ainda tinha certa soberania ali - Não tem nada não Bella, esta tudo perfeito.  
Ela deu um sorriso geral e se virou de costas pra se afastar.

-Lógico que é porque não foi você que fez a festa.  
ela se virou vermelha de raiva, mas ainda levava na brincadeira.

-Você me paga – vi ela estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Quando você quiser b.a.b.y - ele ergueu sua taça como num brinde a ela que soltou mais um riso e foi pra outro grupo.

-Vocês não se cansam não? - Saulo perguntou depois que ela saiu

-É o preço que ela tem que pagar por não ter pulado na minha cama...  
E depois algo estranho aconteceu porque Renan tomou uma cotovelada no estomago do Saulo que me apontou pra ele, fiquei se entender nada ate lembrar que eu era o ex-namorado dela.

-Ta tranqüilo... - eu o tranqüilizei que já me olhava assustado.

É estranho como a ausência de uma pessoa numa festa podia torná-la de algo excitante a algo tedioso, havia uns quarenta minutos que ela havia subido as escadas e não a vi voltar mais. Tal de Lauren tentava puxar papo, mas meu antigo Edward ainda estava vivo porque eu a ignorava na maior e ela ainda não se tocava, pois continuava falando do irmão que ganhava milhões e teimava em ser sócio do Jasper no negocio de escaladas.  
E depois do quinto copo de vinho eu resolvi que era hora de levantar dali porque se eu ouvisse o nome do tal de Sergio irmão dela de novo, eu ia ao banheiro cortar meus pulsos.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella  
_

Venha Bella, esta na hora de dormir...  
Minha mãe estava bonita, parecia mais jovem. Eu me lembrava dela usar aquele penteado quando eu tinha uns quatro anos e então eu fui pro meu quarto rosa. Havia uma banqueta que ficava ao pé da cama, meus pequenos pés de criança não conseguiam alcançar a cama com facilidade e meus pais sempre me ensinaram a fazer as coisas para mim mesma. Até coisas simples, como subir na cama.  
Ela não havia me coberto dessa vez. Eu sentia um pouco de vento bater nas minhas pernas e senti a mão dela passando por mim, me acalmando pra que eu dormisse em paz.  
Eu costumava dormir de lado, sentia sua mão passar sobre meu braço, passando pela minha mão.  
Não havia nada como o carinho dela. Por isso eu virei de bruço pra que ela pudesse fazer cafuné nos meus cabelos soltos como ela dizia que gostava, mas suas mãos não foram para meus cabelos. Percorreu a linha da minha espinha, a mão dela estava mais gelada do que o normal. Pera ai... Pera ai... Porque minha mãe ta passando a mão na minha bunda? Alias o que minha mãe ta fazendo aqui e não no hospital?``

Minhas costas reclamaram quando eu levantei de supetão fazendo aquela silhueta cair de bunda no chão.  
Eu respirava rápido, o ar parecia não querer ir para o meu pulmão com a rapidez que eu necessitava.

-O que você pensa que ta fazendo no meu quarto seu estúpido?

* * *

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=aluwpslpygQ  
**/Broken Strings - James Morrison/**

Deixe-me segurá-la  
Pela última vez  
É a última chance de sentir novamente  
Mas você quebrou-me  
Agora eu não posso sentir nada  
Quando eu te amo  
É tão falsa  
Eu nem posso me convencer  
Quando estou falando  
É a voz de outra pessoa  
Oh isso me faz chorar  
Tentei segurar, mas dói demais  
Eu tentei perdoar, mas não é suficiente  
Para tornar tudo ok  
Você não pode brincar com nossas cordas partidas  
Você pode não sentir nada  
Que seu coração não quer sentir  
Eu não posso te dizer uma coisa que não é real  
Oh a verdade dói  
E mentiras pioram  
Não posso desejar-lhe mais  
E eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes  
Oh o que estamos fazendo  
Nós estamos transformando em pó  
Jogando em casa as ruínas de nós  
Correndo de volta ao fogo  
Quando não há mais nada a dizer  
É como perseguir o último trem  
Quando é tarde demais  
Oh isso me faz chorar  
Tentei segurar, mas dói demais  
Eu tentei perdoar, mas não é suficiente  
Para tornar tudo ok  
Você não pode brincar com nossas cordas partidas  
Você pode não sentir nada  
Que seu coração não quer sentir  
Eu não posso te dizer uma coisa que não é real  
Oh a verdade dói  
E mentiras pioram  
Não posso desejar-lhe mais  
E eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes  
Mas estamos correndo de volta ao fogo  
Quando não há mais nada a dizer  
É como perseguir o último trem  
Quando nós dois sabemos que é tarde demais

Você não pode brincar com nossas cordas partidas  
Você pode não sentir nada  
Que seu coração não quer sentir  
Eu não posso te dizer uma coisa que não é real

Oh a verdade dói  
E mentiras pioram  
Não posso desejar-lhe mais  
E eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes  
Ah, e eu amo-te um pouco menos do que antes

Deixe-me segurá-la pela última vez  
É a última mudança para sentir novamente

* * *

-Você é tão engraçada Isabella.  
Eu levantei da minha cama me jogando em cima dele.

-Então veja se você consegue - um tapa nele - rir disso - outro tapa nele - seu tarado - tapa nele – estúpido – tapa - atrevido.

Ele levantou as mãos para se proteger e tentou se levantar sem muito sucesso.

-E está bêbado ainda por cima.

Mas eu não o ajudei, enquanto ele se levantava eu continuava a bater nele.

-Eu devia chamar meu irmão pra te ensinar a não invadir mais o quarto de ninguém.

-Seu irmão está tão bêbado quanto eu - ele deu uma passo na minha direção e eu me afastei - E aquele lá eu dobro e guardo no meu bolso.

Eu não entendia o que ele dizia claramente, sua voz estava enrolada.

-Saia já daqui - antes que eu aproveite desse seu momento alcoólico e faça alguma coisa da qual nos dois vamos nos arrepender amanha.

-Não quero mais ver você perto dele entendeu? - eu não percebi onde ou como, mas ele se jogou em cima de mim e eu acho que cai em cima da minha cama.

Tentei me mexer pra sair dali, mas isso se serviu pra ele se ajeitar melhor em cima da cama.

-Você é minha - senti sua boca no meu pescoço, suas mãos já subiam pela minha cintura - Ele não tem direito de te tocar daquela forma.

Minha boca já correspondia a seu beijo sem nem saber por quê. Foram longos dias, semanas, meses. Pareciam séculos desde que eu havia sentido aquele gosto na minha boca. Nosso beijo era perfeito e eu não me importava se a língua dele me passava aquele gosto de conhaque durante o beijo porque sentir aquelas borboletas no meu estomago quando ele me tocava sob a camiseta agora era tudo o que eu desejava.  
Mas havia algo de errado, se ele me beijava agora não por pena, era por outro motivo. Um mal entendido. Eu não podia deixar que as coisas começassem com uma mentira ou uma verdade encoberta uma vez mais.

-Eu pedi pra você sair daqui.

Minhas mãos empurravam seu peito pra longe dele, mas suas mãos continuavam cravadas em minha cintura.

-Você sabe que não quer que eu saia - sua mão subia tentando forçar minha camiseta pra cima.

-Jacob é gay - eu tentei controlar minha voz. Aquelas mãos me enlouqueciam, mas eu precisava de um pouco de sanidade, um ultimo pingo pra que ele não me acusasse mais tarde.

-O que? - ele havia tido a reação que eu imaginava.

-Jacob e Mike namoram.

-O que? - ele tirou as mãos de dentro da minha camiseta.

-Você não sabe dizer outra coisa - eu disse saindo debaixo dele.

Ele não me impediu, mas continuou deitado na minha cama, virando apenas o pescoço pra me olhar.

-Mike também é gay?

Eu dei um sorriso torto pra ele.

-Se você conhecesse Jasper ia saber que ele não ia me deixar dormir sozinha na mesma casa que um homem a menos que ele fosse gay.

Ele se levantou da cama, havia frustração, confusão, mas ainda se percebia que jr estava dando sinais de vida momentos atrás.

-E porque você esta me contando isso agora? - ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, demonstrando o nervosismo.

-Essa sua mudança repentina ou é pena de mim ou orgulho masculino ferido e eu não me interesso por nenhum dos dois.

Eu cruzei meus braços, precisava de uma barreira de defesa.

-Então esse negócio de você ser toda difícil não era mentira sua quando estava comigo.

-Quase nada era mentira quando eu estava com você.

-Mas muitas coisas eram...

-Não estou discutindo isso com você.

-Esse é o ponto, não vim aqui pra discutir com você também.

-Você não devia estar aqui pra começo de conversa.

Ele se aproximou de mim. Ele precisava ir embora, eu já disse como Edward fica sexy quando está bêbado?

-Eu vim aqui te fazer uma proposta - ele passou uma mão pelo meu rosto...

-Não, Você veio passar a mão em mim enquanto eu dormia.

-Mas você gostou...

-Eu não tive direito de escolha...

Um passo nos distanciava e ele encobriu aquela distancia. O cheiro de seu perfume misturado ao cheiro de conhaque e suor eram algo que estranhamente faziam meu coração acelerar ainda mais se é que isso era possível.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Eu sabia que o que eu havia feito não era legal, mas vê-la dormindo daquela forma com os olhos fechados, eu não via diferença na cor dos seus olhos, deitada seus ombros não eram tão diferentes do da minha Bella e então eu a ouvi murmurar meu nome. Aquilo significava que ela ainda pensava em mim. Eu não pretendia tocá-la, mas o álcool tem parcela de culpa nisso porque de repente minhas mãos criavam vida própria.  
Eu merecia cada tapa que ela me dava, mas aquilo só me deixava ainda mais ansioso para tê-la, mas então vinha ela com a novidade: Jacob gay. Sério mesmo, com tantas novidades como olhos azuis, mãe doente e Jacob e Mike gay, às vezes eu me preocupava se Isabella realmente não seria na verdade o Ronaldinho. É. Deve ser o álcool.

-Eu não tive direito de escolha- ela me dizia tentando ser ameaçadora, mas só de camiseta assim na minha forma, isso era a ultima coisa que ela me parecia.

-Você tem escolha agora. E então. O que quer fazer?

-Quero que você saia.

-Você pode ter qualquer coisa menos isso... - eu disse chegando mais perto pra sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, suas mãos tentavam me afastar, mas aquilo só me fazia querer chegar mais perto e enquanto ela se afastava só encurralava a si mesmo - Você não quer pedir outra coisa.  
as mãos dela se cansaram de tentar me afastar enquanto eu a encostava na parede em frente à porta.

-Eu tenho coisas incríveis pra te mostrar, eu já te provei isso.

Eu sentia sua respiração mais forte. Ela me olhou pela primeira vez então, desejo. Eu sabia, ele estava lá o tempo todo por isso ela não me olhava.  
Senti suas mãos agarrando meu cabelo, sua boca se prendia na minha e rapidamente senti sua língua procurando a minha brincando comigo da forma que somente ela sabia fazer. Suas mãos desceram do meu cabelo pro meu peito que começaram a me afastar, mas não dela, simplesmente me obrigando a andar pra trás enquanto nossas bocas ainda matavam a saudade uma da outra. Uma das suas mãos largou minha camisa e ouvi o barulho de algo.

Do nada Bella sumiu e uma porta apareceu. O que? Aquilo tudo só pra me tirar do quarto?

-VOCÊ ME PAGA ISABELLA.

-ENTRE NA FILA ENTÃO MEU QUERIDO.

* * *

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=13Hwz_XCIP4**  
/The Veronicas - I Can't Stay Away/**

**  
**Isto é errado,  
Eu deveria ter partido,  
Ainda estou deitada aqui,  
Por que não posso ficar longe de você  
As rosas florescem,  
No seu quarto sujo,  
Eu vim para ficar  
Pois não posso ficar longe  
Não posso ficar longe  
(Refrão)  
Eu estou em conflito,  
Inalando, agora estou viciada,  
Neste lugar, em você amor.  
Eu não posso ficar longe, não posso ficar longe  
Você por cima, agora em baixo,  
E então fazemos mais uma vez.  
É errado é o que eles dizem  
Não posso ficar a, não posso ficar longe  
Não posso ficar a, não posso ficar longe  
Eu estava entorpecida,  
Por você eu ia  
Noite e dia,  
e Não posso ficar longe  
Não posso ficar longe  
(Refrão)  
Eu desejo poder ir embora  
E nunca mais voltar,  
Amor eu sei que deveria,  
Mas por você eu queimaria  
Não posso ficar longe  
Não posso ficar longe

* * *

No caminho de volta pra minha casa, me perguntava em que ponto eu passei de 'odiador' de Isabella pra tarado do quarto da Bella. Devia ser o álcool, só podia ser.  
Nada fazia muito sentido naquilo que havia acontecido naquele quarto, como alguém tão apaixonado como ela dizia ser por mim naquele diário poderia me rejeitar daquele jeito. Cara! Eu era gostoso, eu sabia que era. Eu devia estar perdendo o jeito da coisa, devia ser isso.

Eu realmente não via saída para alguém como eu. Havia sido enganado da forma mais descarada e sórdida possível e lá estava novamente seguindo ela como antes. Sei lá, talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez fossemos predestinados um ao outro.  
E não liguem não, amanha quando eu estiver são vou esquecer essa merda toda e voltar a odiá-la, talvez ódio não, não era tão intenso assim. Desprezo, essa era a palavra certa...

... Agora só uma pergunta... Quando se quer desprezar alguém, ir trabalhar no mesmo lugar conta como quebrar as regras?

Porque eu estava fazendo isso agora.

Emmett me avisou uns dois dias depois do casamento que se eu quisesse o trampo estava à disposição. Eu tinha me dado bem no plano de ignorá-la ate aquele ponto, só havia dado umas voltas no bairro dela. O que? Três vezes no Máximo, por dia...

Enfim, o que importa é que não vou trabalhar lá por causa dela, não senhor. É que eu tenho contas pra pagar, ela não era importante o suficiente pra me fazer rejeitar um emprego daquela magnitude.

É eu sei, eu sei. Não consegui enganar nem a mim mesmo com essa.

* * *

**O ED FALANDO COM ELE MESMO É O MELHOR. Hahaha. Geeente eu to morta, to atolada de coisa pra fazer, mas eu não ia deixar de vir aqui *-*.**

**Esclarecendo: No sentido de que a fic vai mudar é que depois daquela reviravolta (e que reviravolta, diga-se de passagem) agora vai ficar melhor a história, porque estamos falando de dois adultos. Entenderam?**

**MAS QUE DEPERDÍCIO JACOB GAY! ;/ IUAHSIAUHSIUSH' nada contra os gays gente, mas ele devia ser meu/ hahaha.  
**

**Amei as reviews, amo vocês, amo a Alice, amo o Ed (hehe) e até amanhã!**

_PS: Agente já tá no capítulo 25! Isso tá passando tão rápido que eu nem to percebendo ;/_**  
**


	27. Capítulo 26

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

O caminho para a sala eu já sabia de cor. As pessoas eu não tinha nem idéia de quem eram. As mulheres pareciam ser simpáticas, elas sempre eram. Já os homens, os que não estavam numa posição acima da minha, pareciam que me viam como uma ameaça. Talvez pensassem que eu ia roubar uma de suas transas fáceis de escritório. Bem, se eu continuasse na seca que eu andava, eles que não dessem muita moleza.  
Agora que eu não trabalhava tinha uns meses eu entendia porque alguns homens recorriam a truques tão baixos pra transar. Dois meses e eu já estava subindo pelas paredes porque só podia ser essa a explicação pra eu estar a todo o momento saindo da minha sala onde eu devia estar colocando toneladas de trabalho em dia pra beber água no fim do corredor.

Horas de trabalho e nada de Isabella, se o que diziam era verdade ela devia estar com muito trabalho. Ouvi um cara comentar durante o casamento que o pai dela achou que ela levava as coisas tão bem que decidiu tirar umas férias. Será que ninguém reparou que o cabelo dela já não tinha mais o brilho de antes? Que suas unhas antes, sempre com impecáveis desenhos que mais pareciam obras de arte agora tinham simplesmente base, que seus olhos pareciam cansados, o que era mais ressaltado ainda pelas olheiras evidentes que ela tentava sem sucesso esconder com maquiagem.  
eu havia percebido todas essas coisas na festa do Jasper e no casamento.  
Ela estava esgotada e eu tinha certeza que tudo aquilo não era só por mim. Ela estava trabalhando demais e por mais que seu pai estivesse abalado devia perceber que talvez o peso que estava sobre ela naquele momento, estivesse pesado demais pra agüentar sozinha.

Uma semana de trabalho e eu ainda tinha que ficar um tempo alem do expediente pra colocar tudo em ordem. Dois dos meus amigos do futebol trabalhavam de _free_ lance entregando documentos para mim, além disso, eu não sabia o nome de ninguém em especial, não tinha nenhum contato alem do necessário com ninguém. Eu planejava mudar esse lado da minha personalidade, mas me dava nojo só de pensar em ter que me aproximar de todas aquelas mariposas só pra conseguir sexo com alguém. Oh men... Será que eu era gay? Mike gay, Jacob gay, será que era alguma coisa que estava na água?

Foi depois de umas duas semanas eu acho que surgiu a oportunidade pela qual eu tanto esperava, havia papeis pra ela liberar pra mim, Eu logicamente poderia pedir pra Jessica levar os documentos pra mim, mas adivinha só se eu pedi?

A secretaria dela parecia procurar alguma coisa no computador.  
-Preciso falar com a Isabella... - disse jogando a pasta na mesa dela.  
-Ela esta ocupada agora - ela respondeu sem nem olhar pra mim ou para a pasta.  
-Senhor Mars precisa disso pra hoje.  
Aquilo pareceu ter chamado a atenção dela porque seus olhos se voltaram rapidamente pra mim...  
-Ângela?

-Ow... Olá Edward... Como está? - toda a apatia que havia nela sumiu quando me viu, eu poderia estar errado, mas eu não conseguia ver malicia no sorriso dela.  
-Eu sei que ela e ocupada, mas preciso mesmo fazer isso, você deve conhecer meu patrão melhor do que eu.  
-Hum... Ta bem, eu vou avisar ela.  
-Não precisa... É rápido o que vou fazer, ela já me conhece.  
-Ta - ela parecia indecisa. Então eu fui direto pra porta antes que ela desistisse, dei uma piscada pra ela antes de entrar e eu vi seu queixo caindo ao ver que havia sido pra ela.

A sala era bonita. As paredes eram de um amarelo claro, havia poucos quadros e eu reconhecia aquela assinatura, havia visto no quadro da minha sala, ela havia pintado todos...  
Ela estava compenetrada no caderno a sua frente, parecia estar escrevendo notas, era canhota havia algum tempo que eu não via uma...  
-Então é aqui que a chefe se esconde? - eu disse com um sorriso debochado me sentando a cadeira a sua frente, ela me olhou, estava surpresa eu sabia, mas eu sabia mais do que ninguém também que ela havia se tornado perita em esconder suas emoções.  
-O que você quer? -depois que perguntou voltou à atenção para os seus papeis.  
-Vim trazer uns documentos do senhor Mars.  
-Jessica podia ter feito isso - ela dizia enquanto colocava tudo numa pasta.  
-Eu sei... - eu disse empurrando a pasta em sua direção.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando aquilo tudo, carimbou uns dois deles, assinou em cima, escaniou outros dois e depois voltou tudo pra pasta novamente.  
Eu ignorei a pasta e fiquei olhando pra ela.  
-Alguém já te disse que você fica muito sexy nesse uniforme de _miss independent_?  
Ela tentou disfarçar, mas corou violentamente. Ela era daqueles tipos que não ligava muito se falavam de seus peitos, mas se o assunto era sua inteligência... Bem, essa era Isabella.  
-Me diga uma coisa - ela disse cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa se inclinando pra mim, inconscientemente eu fiz o mesmo. - Você não tem orgulho não?  
-Como assim?  
-Sabe... Orgulho. Aquilo instinto de auto-preservação do próprio ego que seres humanos normais geralmente têm.  
Ela estava tentando ser... Irônica? Então quer dizer que Isabella é irônica?  
-O que você esta tentando dizer?  
-Eu menti, fingi e enganei da forma mais sórdida que alguém pode agir com uma pessoa e quando eu penso que já me acostumei com a idéia de que você nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara você me dá uma prensa no elevador...  
Eu olhei pra ela não entendendo, se ela sentiria minha falta tanto quanto queria demonstrar, isso que eu fazia não era uma coisa boa então?  
-Qual é o seu plano afinal? - Agora assim mais de perto. Eu podia ver que as olheiras que eu havia visto estavam ainda piores, talvez pela falta da maquiagem para amenizar os estragos.

Eu me inclinei mais na cadeira, chegando mais perto, fazendo a ponta de nossos narizes se tocarem.  
-Qual você acha que é meu plano...  
-Eu acho que você e muito esperto - ela disse com um sorriso torto - Você não deve se conformar com o fato de eu não estar rastejando por você então esta querendo me viciar naquilo que depois não me dará mais, você quer me fazer sofrer assim como eu fiz a você...  
É. Ela é boa, eu tenho que admitir.  
-Só não esqueça que esse jogo foi eu quem criou - e aquele brilho estranho nos olhos dela apareceu por um segundo - E não pense que é fácil pra mim me manter nessa cadeira quando você sabe muito bem que o que eu quero e pular em cima de você.

Ela conseguiu me deixar de queixo caído com aquilo, num momento ela me dizia claramente que não acreditava em mim e no outro que queria me atacar.  
-Por que você se controla tanto Isabella? - eu perguntei traçando o contorno de seus lábios com meu dedo.  
-Por que eu preciso.  
-E se eu te dissesse que não precisaria mais.  
-Ninguém é tão bom assim, eu não acreditaria.  
Eu me levantei da cadeira dando a volta na dela ficando por detrás, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros massageando-os. É, toda aquela tensão e abatimento que eu via em seu rosto se refletiam em seus nervos.  
-Sabe Isabella, eu acho que você anda interpretando mau alguns de meus atos.

Apesar de eu estar me esforçando na segunda coisa que eu sabia fazer melhor que era massagem, ela não parecia estar relaxando.  
-Eu não disse que vai ser a mesma coisa entre nós - Apertei mais forte seus ombros que se arquearam - Não estou dizendo que vou ser o mesmo cara que te ligava todos os dias só pra ouvir sua voz ou que diz que te ama na melhor hora do sexo... - eu imobilizei minhas mãos em seus ombros. - Esse Edward não existe mais - a senti enrijecer e me abaixei pra dizer em seu ouvido - Não pra você...

O silencio ficou por um tempo. Se ela fosse tão imune a mim quanto queria parecer não teria ficado tão chocada assim.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

... Esse Edward não existe mais... Não pra você.  
Talvez uma faca se enterrando em mim doesse mais do que isso. Talvez eu preferisse sua pena, agora meus sonhos iam por água a baixo, tudo estava acabando naquele momento porque qualquer coisa que eu fizesse ou dissesse nunca o fariam esquecer o que eu havia feito. Eu estraguei tudo esnobando ele nos últimos dias ou foi quando inventei uma identidade falsa impossível de ser mantida por muito tempo?  
-Mas quero te propor uma coisa.  
Ele virou minha cadeira giratória ate que eu ficasse de frente pra ele, se abaixou ate chegar ao meu nível.  
-Por algum motivo muito... - senti sua boca no meu pescoço – estranho - sua língua traçou um caminho leve pela minha nuca... Morri - eu adoro o sabor da sua pele.  
Eu fiquei esperando, ele me olhou, me deu um sorriso cínico que ele estava usando muito comigo ultimamente.  
-Então o que eu tenho pra te oferecer e o seguinte.  
Senti suas mãos passando por debaixo das minhas pernas me levantando da cadeira. Sentando-me na minha mesa, se encaixando entre as minhas pernas.  
-Você pode ter um pouco de mim, mas quando eu quiser, onde eu quiser e como eu quiser.  
Meu queixo meio que... Desabou com ele me falando aquilo. Sinceramente, eu esperava de desprezo a perdão menos aquilo... Edward cafajeste?  
-E tem outra coisa - ele completou rindo do meu choque - Eu não te devo nada, nem fidelidade, nem pontualidade. Já você ao contrario vai me dever tudo isso e um pouco mais.  
Mas que tipo de vadia ele pensava que eu era pra aceitar um trato daqueles? Eu havia dito pra Alice desde o começo entregar aquele diário entregando o jogo de bandeja nas mãos dele seria um erro muito grande. Talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter ido viajar pro Alaska como era meu plano inicial.

-E o que eu teria a ganhar com isso tudo... - eu tinha um sorriso cansado, já havia me cansado de gritar, de chorar, eu tinha certa empatia agora.  
-Você sabe muito bem que meu forte não são as palavras.  
Ele olhou pra baixo, levando meu olhar junto...  
Vendo-o todo animadinho daquele jeito era inevitável que todas aquelas lembranças que com algum sucesso eu havia bloqueado na minha memória voltarem com toda a força. Sentir aquelas mistura do perfume dele com a química natural da sua pele fazia meu batimento acelerar naturalmente, parecia que seria algo eterno. Toda vez que eu sentisse aquele cheiro ou algum parecido um 'eu te amo' numa hora bem conveniente viria a minha memória.  
-E então o que me diz? - ficaria mais fácil se você tirasse esse sorriso cínico idiota que te deixa ainda mais gostoso do rosto.  
Eu tentei imaginar em pouco tempo as duas alternativas que eu tinha: manter minha dignidade e empurrar ele pra fora da minha sala assinando sua demissão imediatamente. Ou simplesmente, pela primeira vez na minha vida, deixar rolar. Aproveitar os momentos em que estivesse com ele usando o tempo restante pra sonhar com um próximo encontro porque o que ele me propunha agora me dava pelo menos isso. Uma pequena esperança de ter um pouquinho mais dele em mim a cada dia. Definitivamente a segunda opção era bem melhor.  
Ele esperou pacientemente pela minha resposta e viu quando meus olhos ganharam foco novamente, sabia que eu havia encontrado uma resposta.

Só agora eu via quem estava a minha frente, naquele pouco tempo em que estava na minha sala ele havia desarrumado todo o cabelo, afrouxado o no da gravata. Meu deus grego, sem duvida, era meu deus grego.  
Ao invés de responder eu puxei seu rosto pela gravata para que chegasse mais perto do meu, ele não se assustou, parecia já estar esperando por isso.  
Me permiti olhar em seus olhos assim tão de perto, cinismo. Havia cinismo em todos os cantos ali, mas não importava, ainda era meu deus grego.  
meus lábios se aproximaram lentamente dos dele que não se moveu um milímetro. Pelo visto se eu quisesse alguma coisa a partir de hoje, teria que buscar. Ele não me daria nada mais de bandeja.  
Minha língua traçou o contorno de seus lábios que demoraram a se abrir pra aceitar meu beijo. Eu sentia seu gosto na minha boca, sua língua brincando com a minha sobre quem provocava mais descargas elétricas no outro, minhas mãos se mantiveram em sua gravata e as dele apoiadas na mesa e quando já não sentia mais sua boca e pensava que havia acabado ele voltava a procurar minha boca. Uma hora estando a direita e outra a esquerda. Eu tinha a impressão que ele me largaria ali beijando o ar a qualquer momento, mas não importava, mesmo com um beijo um tanto sem graça como aquele eu ainda passaria por cima de qualquer orgulho que fosse pra ter minha dose diária daquilo.

Como eu imaginava, ele terminou aquele beijo cedo demais. Não que um dia eu achasse que um beijo de Edward Cullen tivesse sido o suficiente.  
Passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando arrumar o que eu havia acabado de bagunçar.  
Ele já andava em direção a porta, eu tinha quase certeza que ele sairia sem me dizer uma palavra sequer, mas não, ele não era capaz, já com a mão na maçaneta olhou pra mim.  
-Eu vou ligar pra você... - aquele sorriso torto era por ele que eu simplesmente não o mandava se foder pra que ele saiba quem era a chefe aqui.  
Eu sabia que poderia apenas mandar ele pro inferno, voltar pra minha casa e assistir toda a minha coleção de comedias românticas pela terceira vez, mas de repente eu sentia uma vontade violenta de viver intensamente. De parar de pensar e sentir um pouco, como ele mesmo dizia.

Minha semana seguinte foi um terror porque a festa de apresentação da nova campanha de um dos nossos maiores clientes, A Clone Intervision, seria somente daqui a um mês e aquelas estagiarias não conseguiam comprar uma taça de champanhe sequer sem eu ter que assinar algum papel pra elas, estávamos controlando os gastos, mas eu não saberia que com isso eu teria que supervisionar cada garfo extra que tivesse que ser usado.

_Ponto de Vista de Edward_

Imaginei desde o começo que aquela correria toda era somente por causa de ser começo de trabalho. Veja como estou eu agora: três da tarde, sem nada pra fazer, realmente não sei se vou me adaptar a essa vida de trabalhador comum.  
Eu poderia fazer um visitinha a sala da diretoria, mas quando estava passando acidentalmente pela quarta vez no dia por lá havia uns japoneses estranhos entrando. Pareceu-me que ela falava fluentemente aquela língua estranha que não parecia nem inglês nem espanhol.  
Quinze minutos pra eu sair e ainda não conseguia pensar numa desculpa convincente pra ir lá e foi quando me lembrei... Mas que porra, ela era caidinha por mim, eu não precisava de uma desculpa. Era chegar pegar e sair. Com ela seria simples assim a partir de agora, eu já não precisava me preocupar tanto com os seus sentimentos. Ela não havia se preocupado com os meus afinal.  
Ângela já havia ido, mas eu ainda via movimento na sala dela apenas uma sombra que andava por detrás das persianas.  
Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. eu juro que se ela estivesse trancada naquela sala com qualquer espécie de macho eu mataria os dois agora.  
Ela percebeu que eu forcei a porta e a abriu terminando de abotoar uma camisa.  
-Se trocando no escritório? - Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha...  
E ela ficou daquela forma zumbi, fazia muito tempo que eu não a via ficando em torpor por causa da minha sobrancelha.  
-Preciso economizar tempo - ela disse voltando pra um armário no fundo da sala, tirando de lá um casaco.  
-Não está frio lá fora - eu disse sentando na cadeira dela, rodando como uma criança fazia no escritório do papai.  
-Vai estar quando eu voltar pra minha casa de madrugada.  
-Não vai pra sua casa agora? - eu disse vendo-a guardar uns papéis em uma pasta.

-Não é da sua conta - ela não me olhava enquanto falava e o tom era o mesmo, impessoal.  
-E se eu achar que é? - eu disse puxando pro meu colo.  
Bella tentou se soltar, mas não poderia haver competição entre nossas forças. Ela parou de tentar escapar então respirando fundo, me olhando pela primeira vez.  
Me deu um sorriso de rendição, passando um dedo pela minha mandíbula, minha mão antes na sua cintura desceu pra sua perna.  
-Essas, saias justas que você us - eu disse espalmando minha mão em sua coxa - são ótimas de se olhar, mas péssimas nessas horas.  
Eu olhei pra saia preta, procurando alguma forma das minhas mãos conseguirem passar. Impossível, apertada demais.  
-Você acha que fico bem com elas?  
-Você fica incrivelmente - eu percebi que já ia começar a enchê-la de elogios lisonjeiro, mas não seria mais assim que funcionariam as coisas... - gostosa com ela.  
Suas mãos desceram do eu rosto pra minha gravata.  
-Eu não gosto de você de terno - ela disse fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.  
-Não? - elas diziam que eu ficava ainda mais gostoso de terno, essa não entendi.  
-Não... - senti sua mão entrando pelo espaço que havia entre um botão fechado e outro... - prefiro você sem roupa - ela murmurou no meu ouvido, mordendo meu pescoço.  
Controle Edward, e você que esta no controle dessa merda aqui. Não vamos deixar ela mandar aqui de novo, não dessa vez.  
-Você é uma vadia - eu disse apertando sua bunda sob o tecido grosso da saia.  
-E você é um trouxa - ela disse rindo no meu ouvido.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella _

Ele poderia me chamar do que quisesse. Entre quatro paredes, é lógico. Perante os outros ele ainda precisava me respeitar, eu era a chefe ali, mas quando éramos só nós dois, ele e que mandava, pois ele era meu deus grego e eu estava sentada no colo dele sentindo Ed jr dando sinais de presença por minha causa, pra mim era só isso que importava.  
-E você e um trouxa- ele merecia ouvir um pouco também, afinal estávamos sendo um tanto sinceros e irônicos ao mesmo tempo ali.  
Mas meu comentário parecia apenas ter o deixado mais animadinho ainda. Senti sua boca indo pro meu pescoço me devolvendo com juros as caricias que eu havia feito a pouco nele, nossas bocas se procuravam num ato desesperado senti seus dedos irem pros botões da minha camisa. Eu fui má eu sei, deixei-o abrir até o terceiro pra dar a ma noticia.  
-Eu preciso ir Edward.  
-Não você não vai.  
-Você sabe que eu vou - eu disse segurando suas mãos.  
-Você sabe que eu posso te obrigar a não ir.  
Ele me disse com aquele sorriso cínico, sensual, prepotente.  
-É, mas eu aposto que você não quer perder o emprego, o que vai acontecer se eu não for encontrar certos três coreanos no restaurante Bloom em - dei uma olhada no meu celular em cima da mesa - Sete minutos e meio.

Ele deu um suspiro de resignação, mas ainda não havia me soltado, deu uma olhada pra minha mesa.  
-Precisamos estrear sua mesa - eu já disse como ele ficava lindo com aquele sorriso cínico, sensual, prepotente?  
Ele me soltou e eu fiquei em pé ajeitando minha saia e terminando de guardar minhas coisas na minha bolsa.  
-Qualquer dia agente conversa sobre isso - droga, agora eu sabia que ia ficar pensando nisso o jantar inteiro. Droga de hormônios que me fazem desconcentrar.  
-Não - senti seu abraço e Ed Jr que dava sinais de vida ainda - Não vamos conversar, vamos suar - Arrepios ainda aconteciam quando ele falava no meu ouvido assim...  
-Tchau Edward - eu disse me virando pra ele, pendurando minha bolsa no meu ombro.  
Ele não me olhava, olhava pra minha boca. Passei a ponta língua no meu lábio inferior umedecendo. Seus olhos queimaram sei lá do que naquele momento, e sua boca já estava a milímetros da minha sua respiração tocando meu rosto. Seus olhos querendo dizer algo pros meus e eu já estava com aquela maravilhosa sensação de TPB (Tensão pré-beijo)  
-Tchau Isabella.  
E foi com aquele sorriso malévolo que ele saiu da minha sala me deixando completamente frustrada e com fantasias sobre mesas sendo estreadas.

Minha semana estava sendo tão lotada, que quando Alice me chamou pra ir ao shopping fazer compras para o bebe com ela, eu sabia que teria que pagar caro por aquelas duas horas que eu tive que sair mais cedo do trabalho, mas ela era minha melhor amiga, aquele seria o filho do meu irmão. Eu não conseguia dizer não.

Tudo para bebê era tão lindo que eu quase acabei com o limite do meu cartão. Acho que nunca gastei tanto dinheiro nem comigo mesma, mas fazer o que? Eu já estava boba antes mesmo de ver a carinha linda dele, ou dela.  
Alice também não economizou o dinheiro nada suado dos pais dela. Saímos de lá e parecíamos as patricinhas de Bervelly Hills, mas mal sabiam as pessoas que nada do que estavam naquelas sacolas seria para uma de nos duas.  
Eu passava por aquelas lojas de roupa masculina e inconscientemente pensava como 'ele' ficaria em uma camiseta daquelas. Enquanto íamos para o carro uma em especial me chamou a atenção: vermelha, pólo, com asas pretas nas costas. Eu não costumava fazer isso, na verdade eu não me lembrava de ter feito isso alguma vez na minha vida com a exceção de uma vez em que eu comprei um boné pro Jasper, mas eu comprei a camiseta, pedi pra que embrulhasse par presente e depois fui encontrar Alice na sorveteria, dizendo que era um presente pra minha secretaria.

Eu pretendia passar meu fim de semana terminando o relatório provisório de gastos pra festa de apresentação, fins de semana eram os piores pra mim. Eu ficava bem até quinta feira... Depois disso, sentia quanta falta meu deus grego fazia na minha vida. Assistir finais felizes nos filmes já não era tão satisfatório como antes, eu queria meu final feliz agora, mas estávamos na vida real.  
Essa sexta seria um tanto mais fácil, seria minha reunião com os diretores, já estava tudo pronto. Ângela havia adiantado as informações. Seria apenas ir naquela sala e soltar as informações em cima deles, eles nunca discutiam ou algo assim. Eu era a filha do chefe, a herdeira. Não haveria porque tentar passar a perna em alguém.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Sextas feiras ultimamente se mostravam as piores pra mim. também não tinha vontade de cair na farra na sexta-feira a noite. o que me sobrava nesses dias então? Ficar na academia ate fechar e depois disso passar em algum fast food pra me empanturrar de comida gordurosa ate cair no sono assistindo a algum DVD que eu alugava no caminho.  
Isso era o passado. Porque hoje as coisas seriam diferentes, porque agora eu a teria a minha disposição, sem cobranças nem deveres, era só por prazer.  
Esperei que ficasse um tanto tarde, se eu tivesse que tirar ela da cama seria mais divertido ainda. Fiquei com um pouco de remorso pelo que faria no começo, mas depois passou. Eu sabia que se eu não ligasse pra ela sua sexta se basearia em trabalho, pelo menos comigo ela aproveitaria tanto ou ate mais que eu.

Depois de tomar um banho e esperar que passasse um pouco das onze peguei meu celular e disquei seu numero. Precisei tentar três vezes pra ela atender. Querendo me vencer pelo cansaço? Vai sonhando...  
-Alô - ela disse impaciente.  
-Eu quero você na minha casa em trinta minutos - minha voz era firme, teria que ser assim pra não deixar cair a máscara com ela.  
-Edward eu não posso... Eu...  
-Isabella - eu interrompi...  
Ela entendeu meu tom de voz, não ouvi mais a dela. Minha casa estava quieta, o ambiente dela também. Pude ouvir sua respiração acelerando.  
-Não me provoque - eu era dócil, mas ameaçador - As regras do jogo já estão bem ruins. Não vai querer que deixem elas um pouco piores pra você.  
Ela hesitou um pouco, ponderou um pouco e desligou. É. Na minha cara. Mas ela viria, eu seria capaz de apostar que ela viria.

* * *

**QUERO REVIEWS, AMO VOCÊS, AMO A ALICE E ATÉ AMANHÃ. **_curto, simples & direto._


	28. Capítulo 27

**Pessoas com estômago fraco, que não agüentam 'emoções' fortes não leiam esse capítulo. CAPÍTULO COM ****MUITAS**** LEMMONS.

* * *

**

Quarenta minutos e ouvi mensagem chegando no celular.  
'Abra logo essa droga de porta'  
Um sorriso bobo se abriu em meus lábios. Ela veio, lógico que veio. eu era seu deus grego afinal.  
Apertei o botão para que o portão de baixo se abrisse e fiquei esperando o elevador chegar.  
A porta se abriu e ela se despediu de uma senhora que devia morar no condomínio. Seus olhos evitaram o máximo entrar em contato com os meus, isso não era algo que ela pudesse adiar por muito tempo.  
-Você demorou - eu disse rindo, encostado no batente da porta.  
Ela não me respondeu, passou direto por mim e foi entrando na minha casa.  
Entrei e tranquei a porta e a vi tirando o casaco grosso, as botas com saltos absurdamente altos e as meias de... Ursinhos? Qual o problema dessa garota? Comanda uma empresa com trocentos empregados e usa meias de ursinhos.  
Não gostei muito quando a vi indo pra cozinha, abrindo a geladeira, tirando umas coisas de lá. 'Sinta-se em casa' ela levava bem ao pé da letra isso porque era o que parecia, que estava na própria cozinha.  
Mas isso não estava certo, eu diria o que faríamos, como faríamos e quando faríamos. Ela tinha que entender que as coisas eram diferentes agora.  
-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? - eu disse cruzando os braços e me apoiando no balcão - Não foi pra cozinhar que te chamei você sabe muito bem.  
Bella parou de colocar alguma coisa numa panela e se virou pra mim. Tentei puxá-la pelo braço e a senti me jogando na parede, foi o choque que deixou que ela o fizesse com tanta força que chegou a doer um pouco minhas costas.

-Escuta aqui - ela me puxou pelo colarinho, se erguendo um pouco - Eu tive que deixar uma reunião importante com a super intendência da administração dizendo que meu cachorro estava tendo uma crise de cólica renal.  
A vi respirar um pouco, afrouxando as mãos na minha camisa.  
-Estou andando com salto 17 desde a cinco da manha e to morrendo de fome, então não venha me dizer o que posso ou não posso fazer.  
Ela me olhou firme, vendo se eu havia entendido, assenti e suas mãos me soltaram. Um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios.  
-E com um pouco de sorte faço jantar pra você também.  
-Não estou com fome - respondi indo pro meu quarto pra trocar de roupa, tirei a camisa e coloquei um short.  
Eu vi aprovação em seus olhos quando ela me viu daquela forma. Já havia duas panelas no fogão e ela fatiava umas batatas.  
Eu queria puxar papo, perguntar sobre seu dia, sua mãe, Alice e a gravidez, mas isso não era algo que um cara que só queria transar com ela faria. E era isso que eu queria que ela pensasse. Que só meu corpo seria seu. Que meu coração já havia voltado pro meu peito, mas isso era mentira. Vê-la vindo em minha direção provava que ele nunca havia saído de suas mãos.  
Seus lábios tocaram os meus de leve, suas mãos me puxaram e percebi o que ela queria, estava me tirando do caminho pra ir pro meu quarto.  
A segui enquanto ela abria meu guarda roupa, meus olhos não se desgrudaram de seu corpo enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa e tirava a calça jeans. Ela sabia da minha presença ali, mas não parecia se importar, ela colocou uma camiseta minha que apesar de ficar bem no meu corpo, pra ela ficou ate os joelhos.

Não nos olhamos muito ate o fim do jantar. Ela cozinhava muito bem, eu já havia jantado, mas não houve como negar. O cheiro estava muito bom. Depois de terminar ela ainda foi lavar a louça e arrumar a bagunça que havia criado. E pela primeira vez na noite eu podia dizer que ela estava enrolando e fugindo de mim propositalmente. Eu já havia apagado as luzes da casa e ela estava no meu quarto dobrando as roupas que havia tirado e deixado jogadas pelo chão. Senti seu corpo enrijecendo quando percebeu minha presença. O que ela pensava afinal? Que eu ia estuprar ela ou algo assim?  
-Com medo? - eu falei baixo, me colocando de frente, entre ela e o guarda roupa. Ela levantou o pescoço num sorriso torto.  
-Não se esqueça de que aquela foi minha primeira vez - suas mãos passaram pelo meu braço, antebraço - E única devo dizer...  
Seus olhos estavam brilhantes... Azuis. Eu ainda não havia me acostumado com Isabella olhos azuis.  
-Sexo ainda não é algo costumeiro na minha vida, tente entender.  
Meus olhos não conseguiam para de passar pelo seu corpo com a minha camiseta branca, se ela tinha algo a me dizer tinha que ser agora, enquanto eu ainda tinha autocontrole.  
-Bella, se você não quiser... - puxei seu corpo pra mais perto do meu, sentindo seu cheiro de maracujá.  
-Se eu não quisesse, eu não teria vindo Edward - que bom, porque por um momento eu estava com medo de ter que implorar... - Eu desejo muito você, mas se... se eu não agir como você espera não pense que estou fazendo charme de propósito ou algo assim, e só timidez.  
Ela me olhou com aquele sorriso _lindo_. Eu não sei dizer, talvez sincero, eu estava prestes a ceder, mas eu não podia. Seria enganar a mim e a ela.

Bella escapou do meu abraço indo em direção a minha cama deixando minha camiseta no caminho. A vi se ajeitar em um dos meus muitos travesseiros dando batidinhas no outro lado pra que eu me juntasse a ela.  
Antes de fazer o que ela pedia passei pelo interruptor, mas ela que não se acostumasse, logo teriam luzes e espelhos espalhados por aquele quarto.  
-Pra uma tímida, ate que você toma bem as rédeas da situação.  
Deixei meu shorts pelo caminho também, ficando de boxer. A boxer vermelha que ela parecia ter gostado tanto. O sutiã preto de renda dela também não era nada feio.  
Quando me deitei ao seu lado, seu corpo veio pra cima de mim, me encaixando entre suas pernas.  
-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ela disse no meu ouvido...  
-O que? - isso queria dizer... Qualquer coisa, você tem o que quiser de mim no momento.  
-Como meu perfume foi parar no seu travesseiro?  
Ow, ow... Pego no flagrante. Quando eu havia comprado aquele perfume de presente pra ela, sabia que era parecido, mas não imaginava que era igual. Eu coloquei uma gota, ou vinte... Por noite... Antes de dormir... Era saudade... E eu achava que nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara dela outra vez. O que fazer?

BPOV

-Bella, se você não quiser... - BELLA! Ele me chamou de Bella... Fazia tanto tempo desde que ele havia feito isso pela ultima vez. Ser chamada assim por ele era diferente, sei lá. Não sei dizer por que, mas aquilo só me fez querer tirar a roupa mais rápido ainda. Mandando embora aquela timidez inconveniente que me apanhou há pouco.  
-Se eu não quisesse, eu não teria vindo Edward. Eu desejo muito você, mas se... Se eu não agir como você espera... Não pense que estou fazendo charme de propósito... Ou algo assim, e só timidez.  
Eu não precisava me explicar tanto eu sei, mas provavelmente ele pensava que cada palavra, cada ato meu eram programados para conquistá-lo ou algo assim. Mas eu já havia desistido de planejar meus atos, o destino seria bom pra mim. Só agora eu sabia disso. Então deixei que ele resolvesse tudo.  
Tudo ia muito, muito melhor agora que ele estava só de boxer. Só que quando deitei senti um cheiro... Um perfume familiar. Caramba, lógico que era familiar. Era o _meu_!  
Sabia que para ter verdade ou pelo menos parte dela, ele precisaria estar vulnerável. Eu por cima dele então era a melhor opção.  
-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - perguntas ao pé do ouvido obtêm as melhores respostas...  
-O que? - ele estava desconfiado, podia ver isso em seus olhos.  
-Como meu perfume foi parar no seu travesseiro? – hesitante, mau sinal ou bom sinal? Será que a resposta era tão ruim assim?  
-Ham... - vamos cara, desembucha logo. Obviamente eu não exteriorizei. Oficialmente eu não estava nem ai pra qualquer que fosse a resposta dele.

Senti suas mãos afrouxarem em minha cintura, sua respiração acelerar. Meu deus men... Você matou alguém?  
-É que... Eu estava... Comprando... Um presente pra uma amiga... E vi que esse cheiro era parecido com o seu.  
Ta, mas isso não explicava o porquê ele estava ali na cama dele. A menos que...  
-Na verdade... Comprei-o pra você, mas então aconteceu um monte de coisas e eu acabei não entregando.  
Não estava nem ai pra qualquer resposta menos essa e eu estava quase implorando pra ele parar de responder.  
-Daí Tânia dormiu umas noites aqui em casa e esqueceu o perfume ela chegou a pedir o meu, mas eu lembrei que tinha esse de mulher em casa e acabei a deixando usar.

Dor. Há muitos termos que descreve esse sentimento, algumas pessoas só conhecem o conceito de dor de dente. Já outras a dor da perda. Bem, como será que se descreve essa que sinto agora?  
Esse aperto na garganta que me dá agora parecendo que ar já não existia. Essa dor que a imagem de uma vadia qualquer usando um perfume que é _meu_ com um homem que é _meu_ e deitada em uma cama que pela ordem natural da vida, seria _minha_.  
Eu queria disfarçar, mas não dava pra esconder mágoa, decepção, dor, já deviam estar estampados em meus olhos. E o pior de tudo era a satisfação. Ele estava se divertindo em me fazer sofrer, talvez essa fosse à intenção. Me ver da maneira que eu estava agora. Talvez ele tivesse apenas inventado a tal Tânia pra me deixar assim.  
Não. Não adiantava me enganar. Querendo encontrar qualquer desculpa pra que não tivesse que pensar que outra garota havia tido ele pra si enquanto eu estava fora. Se não fosse pela historia dele, por qual outro motivo meu perfume estaria TÃO impregnado na cama dele? A ponto de eu sentir ate um pouco de enjôo.  
Me levantei, não com pressa, mas da mesma forma como havia me deitado. Fui com passos calmos ate a cômoda onde minhas roupas estavam. E abri a gaveta pra pegar minha dignidade que estava guardada também. Nem ela, que já não valia quase nada, merecia o que ele me fazia agora.  
Sai do quarto, parei no corredor pra terminar de me vestir.  
-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? - eu já estava com a calça jeans colocando a camisa do lado certo pra vestir. Eu não respondi pra ele. O nó na minha garganta ainda não havia se dissolvido.

-Você não vai embora...  
Ele me olhou esperando uma resposta, nada saia da minha boca.  
-Vamos Isabella, diga logo alguma coisa! - senti sua mão sacudindo meu braço, ele estava se descontrolando.  
-O que você quer ouvir de mim? - sem lagrimas, sem lagrimas... - Que estou com ciúmes por outra ter estado na sua cama? POIS BEM. EU TO.  
Ele me soltou, percebendo que estava apertando demais meu braço.  
-Você me acha uma vadia, eu sei disso, mas não me peça pra aceitar esse seu novo eu Edward. Mesmo uma vadia como eu não agüenta a idéia de ter que dividir o homem que ama.  
Ele me olhava pacientemente enquanto eu falava como se quisesse ouvir cada palavra como se fosse a mais importante do mundo. Compreensão passou por seus olhos quando terminei, desejo veio depois, seguido pela raiva.  
-Você acha mesmo que eu posso mascarar minhas emoções assim como fez comigo todo aquele tempo?  
Senti minha cabeça esbarrar na parede. Aquilo doeu, mas ele não parecia se importar.  
-Podem vir Tânias, Laurens e Jéssicas pra minha cama, mas vai ser sempre você que vai estar na minha cabeça.  
É. Isso geralmente era uma declaração de amor. Isso geralmente era dito num tom calmo e seguido por um beijo puro e apaixonado, mas não entre eu e Edward.  
Porque não éramos um casal normal, éramos dois adultos que toparam se satisfizer em momentos oportunos, era esse o jogo que ele queria. Não era só desculpa, a mente dele não me queria lá, mas o corpo, o corpo precisava. Assim como o meu precisava dele naquele momento.  
-Vamos ter que mudar umas coisinhas aqui. Se for assim que vai funcionar... - eu não poderia sair daquela casa inteira, não sem ter o que havia buscar, mas eu poderia pegar com um pouco mais de cabeça erguida.

-Que coisinhas? - ele perguntou já com a boca no meu pescoço. As mãos brigando com o zíper do meu jeans.  
-Nada de fidelidade. Por NENHUMA das partes e o mesmo se aplica a tal pontualidade.  
Eu tentava ficar seria porque eu queria mesmo era rir daquela cara de criança que esta quase alcançando a lata de leite moça na prateleira do alto.  
-Eu aceito - ele disse puxando minha calça pra baixo de uma vez só.  
Mexi meus pés para que elas ficassem por lá mesmo.  
-Agora seja uma boa garota e vamos pro meu quarto - ele disse chutando minha calça de 600 reais da diesel pra longe como se fosse um inseto morto.  
-Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais convincente do que isso... - eu disse com um sorriso maldoso pra ele que já estava no meio do caminho.  
Seu abraço me surpreendeu, mas entendi tudo assim que suas mãos puxaram meu quadril pra mais junto dele pra sentir o quanto Ed Jr já estava preparado pra brincar.  
-Você vê o que faz comigo?... - ele soprou minha orelha. Ui, arrepiou.  
-É mutuo. Acredite...  
Nosso tom era baixo, eu não sei por que, parecia ate que estávamos num lugar lotado contando algum segredo.  
E então ele me levantou pra que minhas pernas abraçassem sua cintura. Me levando pro único lugar no mundo que eu queria estar naquele momento, a cama dele.  
No caminho deixei minha dignidade de volta na gaveta. Eu já havia feito o pacto de direitos iguais por ela. Não se podia me pedir muito mais do que isso... Não quando Edward Cullen me deitava na cama, brigando agora contra o fecho do meu sutiã.  
-Será que isso ta quebrado? - ele reclamou. Estávamos sentados na cama, eu com as pernas envolta dele.  
Tirei minhas mãos de seus cabelos e as levei pra trás fazendo o que estava dando uma surra nele em menos de dois segundos.  
-Isso seria descontado do seu pagamento se você estivesse em serviço.

Ele riu do meu comentário enquanto me deitava na cama, suas mãos já passavam pela minha clavícula deixando meus seios clamando por seu toque. Eu não tive que esperar muito, logo já estavam seus dedos me acariciando como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.  
-É bom saber que estamos avaliando uns aos outros aqui... - ele disse enquanto sua língua passava pelo meu ombro, pelo meu colo e as mordidas que ele dava no caminho me mostravam que não havia nada a ser descontado ali.  
-Nada - arg, o ar faltou em meus pulmões quando senti sua língua sugando meu mamilo - nada de avaliações aqui - respira Bella... Ar! - por favor...  
Seus lábios me deixaram por um segundo e eu já estava pronto pra implorar pra que ele continuasse.  
-Cala a boca Bella - ele não foi grosso dessa vez, disse aquilo suavemente, com aquele sorriso torto.  
Eu na devia me calar. Ele havia sido grosso mesmo educadamente, mas ele me chamou de Bella e não se esqueçam, minha dignidade estava seguramente guardada na gaveta.  
O que fez com que minhas mãos entrassem em seus cabelos puxando sua cabeça pra mais perto pra que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo.  
Ele entendeu o recado, pois logo seus lábios já me enlouqueciam novamente e cada vez que sua língua passava pelo bico do meu seio, descargas elétricas me faziam arquear. O que fazia intensificar mais aquilo tudo.  
Meu corpo já perdia o controle, eu já me sentia pronta. Sua boca voltou pra minha e sua língua parecia me antecipar à melhor parte daquilo tudo. Suas mãos desceram pra minha cintura, indo pra minha virilha. Sua mão era mais suave agora. Seu dedão subia, descia, parecendo querer me torturar.  
Mexi meu corpo pro lado fazendo que ele sentisse o quão pronta estava pra ele. Sentir a parte do meu corpo que mais desejava ele no momento.  
A provocação funcionou, seus dedos acariciaram levemente meu sexo sobre a calcinha.  
-Você vê o que faz comigo? - disse com um sorriso torto, usando suas mesmas palavras.  
-Eu sempre soube... - ele puxou minha calcinha pro lado, que já não era mais impedimento pra que seu dedo me penetrasse me fazendo arfar. Perdendo a linha de raciocínio.  
-Então pare de brincar comigo - eu ainda consegui dizer antes de perder completamente o ar. Sentindo-o estimular minha parte mais sensível.  
-Mas esse e o problema Isabella - sua boca mordia meu pescoço, chupava, aquilo ia deixar marca... Mas eu não conseguia pensar naquilo agora. - Porque eu ADORO brincar com você.  
Eu não o estava olhando agora, meus olhos permaneciam fechados pra sentir melhor o que os dedos mágicos de Edward podiam fazer.

Não gostava quando ele me chamava de Isabella, me fazia ter raiva dele, me fazia querer tratá-lo da mesma maneira. De descer ao seu nível ressentido de ser... Como eu queria pode controlar meu gênio, mas eu não podia. Então já que provocou, agora agüenta. Minhas pernas se fecharam em suas costas. Aproximando mais de mim. Fazendo-me sentir que ele já estava tão pronto, tão em ponto de bala quanto eu.  
-Ande logo com isso - eu disse entre os dentes, puxando seu cabelo mais forte...

-Eu já disse. Não precisamos de pressa - sua boca se voltou pros meus seios novamente.  
-Eu não perguntei se você esta com pressa ou não - minha voz saiu fria assim como eu queria - Disse pra fazer, agora.  
A magoa que refletia em seus olhos devia ser igual a que refletiu nos meus quando ouvi sobre a tal Tânia. Ótimo, agora estávamos quites.  
Ow. Ele não teve pena ao me penetrar, houve dor, eu admito, mas nada que olhar naqueles olhos verdes cheios de raiva e desejo por mim não pudesse transformar na mais pura de prazer.  
-Eu sei que você faz melhor que isso... - disse empurrando ele de volta pra mim com minhas pernas. Ele obedeceu, saindo de mim e voltando com mais força. Se concentrando em mim novamente.  
-Mais forte - as palavras saíram firmes. Realmente não sei como, mas ele obedeceu uma vez. Que isso? Controle por voz? – Mais - ele fazia - Mais...

E assim foi ate que ele entendesse qual era o ritmo que EU queria. Qual era o ritmo que me fazia perder o ar como agora a cada vez que nos uníamos e distanciávamos. Ele já não saia completamente de mim e as descargas vinham mais forte a cada momento em que nossos corpos até que aquela sensação maravilhosa de relaxamento se apoderou do meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza, ninguém poderia me fazer sentir assim. Só ele.  
Ele percebeu que eu havia gozado, mas ainda se mantinha se apoiando nos cotovelos. Vendo minha expressão de saciedade e esperou que minha respiração voltasse ao normal pra dizer.  
-Agora que você já mandou bastante Isabella – ow, aquele era o sorriso maligno dele... - Eu vou te ensinar uma coisinha nova.  
Suas mãos me tiraram de baixo dele então me fazendo deitar sobre seu peito. Ah não. Não. Não. Diz que ele não quer fazer isso, eu não to pronta. Eu não to pronta.

Suas mãos fizeram meu quadril chegar mais perto do lugar que ele parecia querer que eu estivesse sua boca com um sorriso torto, seus olhos pareciam satisfeitos.  
-Edward... Não - arfei o sentindo tentando se encaixar em mim.  
-Por que não Bella? - ele respondeu no mesmo tom baixo em que eu falei.  
-Por que pode - arg. Como é que eu penso com as mãos dele me tocando desse jeito - pode doer.  
-Você vai gostar Bella - ah, não chama de Bella que eu gamo - Você gosta de se sentir poderosa. - eu já sentia o entrando em mim - Essa posição dá poderes a você.  
Eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Eu não entendia nada pra falar a verdade. O pânico de tentar algo tão novo estava me tomando.  
-Nessa posição você pode decidir - suas mãos deslizaram do meu quadril, pro meio das minhas coxas - Se você quer mais de mim.  
O senti me puxando pra baixo, me invadindo completamente fazendo meu corpo arquear sentindo algo tão intenso que não me deixava distinguir se era dor ou prazer.  
-Ou se você quer menos de mim - pelas minhas pernas ele me levantou de volta a posição inicial, mas sem sair de dentro de mim.  
Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação, talvez por ver o brilho de medo e prazer que agora havia nos meus.

Meu corpo fez o mesmo movimento, dessa vez sem ele pra mandar. Realmente eu podia ter mais controle dessa forma. e ele parecia ter menos controle porque seus olhos se fechavam enquanto sua boca parecia estar abrindo por falta de ar.  
Suas mãos estavam frenéticas pelo meu corpo e eu já sentia cargas elétricas passando pelo meu corpo.  
Apertando mais forte meu corpo, soltando um gemido alto, ele explodiu dentro de mim.  
Eu ainda não estava saciada mas suas mãos simplesmente me largaram se soltando em cima do colchão, deixando meu corpo com uma sensação de abandono. Frustração.  
Minhas mãos saíram de seu peito, se apoiando nos lençóis. Subi meus olhos para encará-lo.  
Ele havia feito aquilo de propósito ou apenas não havia conseguido se controlar?  
-O que foi Bellinha? Não chegou lá?  
Uma pergunta daquelas não me deixava duvidas. Ele estava se vingando. De novo.  
-Eu te avisei pra ser uma boa garota e você não me ouviu - ele colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, com uma expressão de contentamento... - Esse vai ser castigo de hoje. Não vai gozar.  
Paf. Quatro dedos meus ficaram marcados e se a cara dele estava ardendo tanto quanto a palma da minha mão agora eu havia alcançado meu objetivo.  
-Cretino - Minha intenção era segurar as lagrimas, mas duas delas saíram sem que eu pudesse controlar.  
-Disponha - ele ainda conseguia colocar aquele risinho cínico na cara.

Minha roupa já estava decentemente de volta ao meu corpo. Decente na medida do possível. Minha caça parecia ter acabado de sair da maquina de lavar.  
Já estava com tudo pronto quando um último obstáculo apareceu. A porta estava trancada.  
Foi me virar pra ver ele com aquele sorriso presunçoso no rosto me olhando encostado no batente da porta do seu quarto.  
-Onde esta a chave? - sem lagrimas, sem lagrimas.  
-Você não vai embora agora.  
Me aproximei dele, me odiando por não ter 30 cm e 40 kg a mais pra dar uma surra, pegar a chave, destrancar a porta e depois enfiar a chave no #$% dele.  
-Me dê logo essas chaves Edward - eu não ia gritar, eu queria, mas não ia gritar.  
-Você não vai sair por ai as quatro da manha Isabella - ele disse numa vozinha imitando a mãe de alguém.  
Virando de costas pra mim e indo pra geladeira pra pegar um copo de água gelada. eu pensava em oito maneiras doloridas de matar Edward Cullen.  
Mas quando vi aquela cena, enquanto ele bebia água, umas gotas escapavam de sua boca, descendo por sua garganta, passando pelo seu peito todo arranhado (minha culpa :B), eu só conseguia pensar agora em oito maneiras rápidas de tirar a roupa de Edward Cullen. Foco Bella. Foco.  
Ele pareceu gostar da minha analise, com aquele meio riso cínico dele, guardou a jarra na geladeira enquanto me falava.  
-Você é bem vinda na minha cama se quiser - Vendo que eu não estava com a cara das mais amigáveis ou comíveis, no momento. - Ou pode esperar amanhecer no sofá se quiser. Ele é bem confortável também.

Ele não mentiu sobre o sofá. Realmente era confortável, mas eu poderia estar num colchão inteirinho de penas de ganso. O nó que estava na minha garganta e aquele aperto no meu peito não me deixava dormir de forma alguma.  
Eu não entendia o que ele queria. Uma hora me dizia que só pensava em mim e na outra fazia aquilo. A imagem da perfeição que havia em minha mente do meu deus grego começava a se desfazer agora.

Eu achava que não ia acontecer. Mas num momento eu olhava para as janelas sem cortina da sala, para o céu escuro, pisquei e no outro já estava completamente deitada os primeiros raios de sol do dia me acordavam.  
Eu sentia frio na parte da frente do corpo, mas não na parte de trás. Havia uma mão que não era a minha contornando minha barriga. Havia uma respiração leve no meu pescoço...

CACHORRO SEM VERGONHA!

...como se aquele sofá já não fosse estreito o suficiente, ele ainda vinha tirar o resto do meu espaço?

* * *

**Quem ta sem ar dá um gritinho! IAUHSIUAHSIAUHSIAUHSIUHASIUHS, até amanhã amores! REVIEWS?**


	29. Capítulo 28

_Ponto de Vista do Edward._

Eu sabia que ela não viria, mas mesmo depois de meia hora de espera ainda havia uma parte de mim que tinha esperanças de sentir a qualquer momento o colchão se abaixando com o peso do corpo dela se deitando.  
Não sei quanto tempo já havia se passado, mas o sono não vinha e eu sabia exatamente onde estava o sonífero que eu precisava.  
Pé ante pé entrei na sala, se ela ainda estivesse acordada eu daria um jeito de sair dali de fininho, mas não, ela estava encolhida deitada de lado no sofá grande, parecia com dor.  
Eu não me orgulhava de ter feito aquilo com ela, mas era meu orgulho masculino ferido, ele era mais forte que eu.  
Ele era mais forte. Mas não estava presente agora, voltei pro meu quarto e peguei um cobertor qualquer.  
Dei um jeito de me encaixar atrás dela no sofá e cobri agente, nos últimos vinte minutos deviam ter caído uns 10 graus ou era simplesmente a falta de proximidade dela que fazia meu corpo esfriar?  
Seu corpo se mexeu um pouco, quando me sentiu por perto. Achei que ela fosse acordar, mas apenas deu um jeito de se encaixar mais em mim e foi uma longa conversa interna com Ed Jr pra convencê-lo que a brincadeira da noite já havia acabado. Que o papai aqui havia estragado tudo como sempre, isso não era novidade.

Eu sabia que daria certo. Não precisei de muito tempo e a parede da minha sala havia se transformado nas paredes do escritório dela. A porta estava trancada e ela em cima da mesa desabotoando a camisa. Eu estava sonhando com ela. Mas aquilo também já era nenhuma novidade.

Já devia ter se passado algum tempo ate que senti seu corpo ficar tenso em frente ao meu. Ela havia acordado. Agora ia começar toda aquele de, quem você pensa que é, e blá blá blá...  
Ela tirou minha mão da sua barriga e se levantou do sofá, indo olhar as horas.

-Droga - escutei ela reclamar baixinho.  
A vi procurando sua bolsa no lugar onde havia deixado ontem, se sentado pra calçar as botas, mas ainda calada. Cadê? Onde esta o escândalo por ter dormido sozinha e acordado comigo?

-Será que você pode fazer o favor de abrir essa porta agora? - ela perguntou colocando a bolsa no ombro, me olhando, ainda parecia magoada. Muito. Muito magoada, mas eu sabia muito bem que. O tesão que ela tinha por mim seria maior que isso. O que eu tinha por ela havia sido maior do que suas mentiras afinal.  
Peguei as chaves em cima do pote que havia em cima da geladeira e fui destrancar a porta da frente enquanto ela esperava pacientemente a alguns passos atrás de mim... Quando viu que eu já tinha aberto metade tentou passar por mim.

-Na-na-ni-na-não... - disse detendo-a e encostando a porta novamente - Onde está meu beijo de despedida?

Bella me encarou por um segundo, engolindo em seco virando o rosto pro outro lado pra eu não ver que estava queimando de raiva, ou de desejo, só deus sabe o que se passava na cabeça dessa louca.

-Sem beijo, sem rua - eu disse rindo e levantando uma sobrancelha.  
Sem sair do torpor ela colocou a mão na minha nuca me puxando pra mais perto.  
Sua boca procurava pela minha lentamente, minha língua tocou dela que passou pela minha, mas logo voltou pra dentro da sua boca mordendo meus lábios, soltando-os, contornando os com língua, prendendo mais forte meu cabelo, mordendo meu lábio, e mordendo de novo. Mas dessa vez mais forte, e mais forte e ai... Sinto gosto de sangue. E acho que e o meu. Tirei as mãos dela de cima de mim empurrando-a

-O que foi Edizinho, não chegou lá? - ela disse limpando o meu sangue que havia ficado em sua boca - Esse vai ser o seu castigo de hoje. Ela ultrapassou a barreira do batente da porta de saída - _Vai sangrar_.

O primeiro dia de trabalho depois daquele 'acontecimento' no meu trabalho foi monótono demais. Eu pensei em procurá-la nos outros dias do fim de semana, mas não. Ela teria que sentir saudades. Eu estava com medo de ela me rejeitar, eu admito.  
Meu chefe me dispensou por telefone, como sempre, então fui fazer umas coisas pra tal Humbert, ou algo assim. Aqui nesse negocio só tem nome complicado.  
Mas enfim, eu estou arrumando o arquivo do fulano, não imagino em que planeta ele tenha pago cem reais por um pacote de caneta bic, mas, eu não era ninguém ali. Só o assistente.  
Terminei o que tinha que fazer e uma senhora se sentou no computador do dono da sala, com uma autorização em mãos, dizendo que seu PC tinha quebrado e iria usar aquilo.  
Ela resmungava enquanto trabalhava o que não me deixava raciocinar muito bem e então ela começou a me fazer perguntas, todas referentes ao setor administrativo. Algumas coisas eu havia acabado de ver nas aulas, quando eu dizia pra ela.

-Bem, meu professor disse que nesse se caso se aplica...  
Então ela batia mão na testa e agradecia dizendo que havia ficado cinco anos afastados da empresa por causa do filho que havia nascido, e só agora voltava ao trabalho. Pelo o que dizia, estava enferrujada, fiquei surpreso ao ver que ela não era uma mariposa. Muito menos uma senhora simpática, as perguntas que ela fazia eram plausíveis, não pareciam desculpas apenas para puxar assunto.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Eu juro. Juro que se a Ângela aparecer com mais um requerimento no valor de cinco reais pra eu assinar vou da um piti daqueles bem feios, sair gritando feito uma louca pelo corredor. Parar antes de passar pela sala dele antes é lógico e depois continuar gritando ate minha casa e me afogar na banheira.  
Ou simplesmente demitir a Ângela. Não. Ela tem que sustentar os irmãos gêmeos. Eu não seria capaz disso.  
A solução era a única existente mesmo, deixar o encarregado de finanças voltar a fazer seu trabalho.  
Quando tomei a frente das despesas totais e básicas era porque eu suspeitava que estava havendo algum desvio, ou sei lá, mas agora vejo que não de cinco em cinco reais vai muito dinheiro pra qualquer evento, ou ensaio necessário. eu tinha que me render, estava errada sobre Humbert, ele fazia bem seu trabalho e deveria ser colonizado por fazer essa coisa chata, porque eu não agüentava mais.

Eu ainda não havia terminado de passar os dados da recepção de contrato com 3 empresas que do nada resolveram dispensar nossos serviços pro computador. Tinha um almoço com os tais coreanos em duas horas e meia e provavelmente já haviam começado a reunião geral sem mim, como sempre. Eu precisa impor mais respeito como diretora e futura dona daquilo tudo, mas me preocuparia com isso depois, eu tinha que correr pro quarto andar agora.

Meus papeis caíram quase chegando na porta. Quando me abaixei pra pega-los e meu prendedor de cabelo se soltou, meu cabelo ficou todo bagunçado e eu entrei na sala chacoalhando a cabeça pra ver se eles iam pra trás e me deixavam enxergar alguma coisa.  
Tomei meu lugar no topo da mesa e puxei meu cabelo pra traz. Eu não estava nem ai se estava parecendo um Cocker despenteado, eu era dona daquilo tudo.

Oh sheet, mas what fuck ele ta fazendo aqui?

-Bom dia - consegui soltar depois do choque inicial.  
Ouvi uma resposta geral ao meu cumprimento, todos responderam, menos ele que continuava com aquele sorriso torto, estúpido, cínico, que deixava ele ainda mais gostoso.  
A diretora do departamento de criação começou a falar. eu não entendia muito daquilo, eu realmente me importava em aprender o máximo que podia em menos tempo, mas a faculdade de antropologia e meu plano mirabolante pra conquistar um garoto de programa havia atrasado um pouco as coisas.  
Depois de umas quatro pessoas falarem eu indiquei que era minha vez.  
Tentei usar a maior quantidade de termos técnicos que podia pra deixar minha rendição, declaração de incompetência e completo horror a toda aquela chatice do setor menor de administração de finanças.  
Beth foi a próxima a falar e eu espera realmente que houvesse uma boa explicação para o homem que tirou minha virgindade estar sentado na MINHA mesa, na reunião da cúpula da MINHA empresa. Não que antes eu já houvesse tido qualquer orgulho de possuir tudo isso, mas Edward Cullen despertava o que havia de _pior_ em mim.

-Bem, eu estava fazendo uma revisão de custos pra a campanha dos coreanos que eles não nos escutem falando assim deles - ela fingiu uma reza e eu ri, era verdade, eles seriam capazes de se ofender - Há muitas despesas que podem ser cortadas, alias,  
Ela colocou uma mão no ombro do Edward apontando com a cabeça - O rapaz aqui... Edward não é? - ela se virou pra ele, que confirmou com um aceno que nome estava certo - Ele foi de uma grande ajuda hoje, gostaria de conversar depois com você sobre ele.  
Senti minha barriga gelar quando ouvi aquilo. Seria pior se todo o escritório não soubesse que ela era lésbica há muitos anos, que havia conseguido adotar uma criança há uns cinco anos. Por isso havia estado tanto tempo de licença.  
Mas ela era uma pessoa respeitada na empresa, às palavras dela viravam ordens pela voz do meu pai e suas sugestões sempre eram aceitas.  
Que tipo de interesse ela poderia ter por Edward? Recém calouro na faculdade de administração. O que ele teria a oferecer a alguém como ela?  
A menos que soubesse de nos dois... Eu nunca havia parado pra pensar sobre como ter um 'relacionamento' com um empregado poderia afetar minha situação por aqui que já não era muito favorável. Eu ainda não era muito firme pra controlar aquilo tudo.  
Edward estava com uma irritante expressão de segurança, de quem havia achado o pote de ouro antes de mim. O que o faria estar tão confiante de si mesmo em um território que para todas as hipóteses era totalmente meu?

-Eu acho que terminamos por aqui, mais alguém quer dizer algo? - Eu disse em voz alta, ignorando seu olhar firme sobre mim, depois de ouvir um longo relatório sobre tudo aquilo que eu já havia assinado nos últimos dois dias na minha sala.

-Eu gostaria - a nova protetora do meu ex-deus grego falou - Mas é em particular se você não se importar.  
Todos saíram da sala assim que eu os liberei, menos Miranda e seu novo pupilo.

-E então Miranda, em que posso te ajudar?  
Falava enquanto guardava tudo na minha pasta eu sentia o olhar dos dois sobre mim.

-Bem, é que hoje conheci este - ela o olhou por um instante antes de continuar - rapaz inteligente e sinceramente fiquei interessada.  
Então entre na fila e faça plásticas pra parecer vinte anos mais nova, porque esse já tem dona meu bem.

-Você sabe que acabei de voltar de licença e conseqüentemente estou sem assistente - eu nunca havia me irritado com esse tom excessivamente educado dela, não ate agora. - Vim falar pessoalmente com você para evitar um monte de burocracia, acha que Edward estaria disponível para ser promovido a meu assistente?  
E porque porra ela acha que virar assistente dela é promoção? Promoção seria casar comigo e virar dono, isso sim.

-Eu acredito que você tenha que resolver isso com o senhor Mars. ele ficou muito tempo sem assistente com a saída do Andy, não sei se vai querer abrir mão de seu assistente assim tão facilmente.  
E porque mesmo que eu estava dificultando as coisas pra ela? Ah é, eu to com ciúmes... De uma lésbica. Cara eu preciso me tratar.

-Oh e falando em Andy, como ele esta? Será que já se recuperou da paixonite pela grande herdeira?  
É impressão minha ou ela esta tentando se vingar por eu não ter entregado meu deus grego que eu consegui com tanto esforço de bandeja pra ela?

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai conseguir se focar no que realmente importa em sua vida, a carreira dele. - Respirei fundo, era hora de parar, mas todo mundo ainda falava que eu havia sido injusta com ele. O que não era verdade. - E não acredito que o termo paixonite se ajuste aos sentimentos sinceros do meu grande amigo Senhor Mesquita. Acho que todas nos sabemos como e ter que manter algo em segredo por muito tempo e depois ser obrigado a revelar.

Como ela havia feito sete anos atrás se casando com a minha secretaria depois de um longo namoro que elas achavam ser escondido, mas que ate os porteiros do local conhecia.

-Bom - eu havia acertado em cheio, ela ficou desconcentrada - Se o Sr Mars der algum parecer sobre o assunto do rapaz me avise, por favor.  
Ela me passou um sorriso educado que eu retribuí e outro a Edward que mais parecia uma estatua de jardim parado ali do lado.  
Assim que a porta se fechou senti suas mãos sobre mim, me prensando na parede.

-Mas o que diabos - sua boca já tampava a minha sem me deixar dizer alguma coisa - Pare com isso Edwar... - ele tentava me calar de novo...  
Suas mãos e seu corpo não me deixavam escapar, metade do meu corpo já estava em cima da enorme mesa de reuniões.

-E eu achando que a sua mesa era boa - ele disse rente ao meu pescoço, me mordendo. Minhas mãos ainda o tentavam afastar - Essa aqui e tudo o que um cara pode querer.  
Sua boca procurou a minha novamente, eu desviei uma, duas, três, ate que ele se tocou.

-Mau dia? - ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.  
Eu já disse como ele fica charmosos quando faz isso? A forma como seus olhos parecem estar mais brilhantes, sua boca se mexe num leve sorriso sem que ele perceba. É a imagem da perfeição. Era meu conceito de perfeição pelo menos.

-Preciso trabalhar... - eu disse irritada depois de duas tentativas frustradas de sair do meio dos seus braços.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Eu não sei. Pode-se ate dizer que é delírio meu, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que ela esta com ciúmes. Ela tem todos os sintomas pelo menos, eu só não sei dizer do que é porque não houve uma mulher sequer que houvesse mantido contato visual comigo por mais de meio segundo naquela sala, somente Miranda. Oh, era isso. Ciúmes da coroa de terno grande demais.

-Eu espero você na minha casa hoje - eu estava com saudades, provavelmente a raiva pelo que havia acontecido no fim de semana já havia passado.

-Eu não vou - ela disse desviando o olhar, será que ela nunca se cansaria de negar e ceder depois?

-Você vai sim - eu disse apertando a bunda dela.

-Não, eu não vou - ela disse ríspida tirando minha mão dali - Jasper esta com virose e uma febre danada. Alice esta com ele, mas vai viajar de noite e eu preciso cuidar dele.  
Irmãos, porque existem afinal? Se não são pra comer a irmã da gente, eram pra nos impedir de comer a irmã deles. Eram seres praticamente inúteis a meu ver.

-Eu vou pra sua casa então - respondi depois de pensar um pouco colocando uma mecha daquele cabelo bagunçado dela atrás da orelha.

-Nem sonhando - ela me respondeu fechando os olhos, sentindo minhas mãos em sua nuca.

-Dessa vez eu espero você abrir o portão, mas se vamos ficar assim por um tempo, vou precisar de uma copia da chave da sua casa e você uma da minha.

-Agente podia se casar de uma vez.  
Eu já havia visto essa realidade em meus pensamentos, muitas vezes, mais do que ela podia imaginar. Também havia visto tudo ser destruído pelas mentiras dela.

-Sonhar é permitido em todos os países eu acho.  
Dei um sorriso torto pra ela e me afastei, pra que ela pudesse se ajeitar também.

-Edward - ela me chamou quando eu já ia saindo, me virei pra ver o que ela queria.

-Ninguém aqui pode saber que temos... - ela hesitou – Que... nos... sabe... juntos... e... às vezes...

-Não Bella, não sei do que você está falando - disse me virando mais pra ela, rindo de seu nervosismo.  
Ela percebeu que eu fazia de propósito, pegou sua mala com violência de cima da mesa.

-Eu juro que se alguém aqui dentro souber que ficamos juntos - seu rosto ficou próximo do meu - Você é um homem morto.  
Ela saiu batendo a porta com violência atrás de si.

-Isabella, você não devia me provocar dessa maneira.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Era só o que eu precisava agora, enquanto tentava conquistar um pouco de respeito daquelas pessoas, ficar me agarrando com o assistente de alguém pelos cantos não ajudaria nem um pouco.  
Só agora com a mente limpa, eu percebia quão ridículo havia sido o papel que eu havia feito com Mirando dando respostas irônicas em relação a sua vida pessoal dificultando as coisas, sendo que seriam para o bem de Edward. Eu não costumava ser egoísta assim, eu me orgulhava de dizer que meu amor por ele era puro, talvez as coisas estivessem mudando, a imagem dele na minha mente pelo menos se modificava a cada segundo.  
Depois de resolver coisas mais importantes, chamei Ângela pra saber a agenda de amanha.

-Bem, como você delegou uma parte importante do que estava fazendo ultimamente, ate que eu adéqüe, ou adiante os seus novos compromissos você terá a semana mais folgada, hoje, por exemplo, as quatro já estará liberada se quiser.

-Não, quero que você utilize esse novo tempo me trazendo currículos para eu analisar. O novo assistente do senhor Mars vai trabalha com Miranda agora e eu não posso deixar Jack por mais um mês sem assistente como eu fiz. Ele ficaria furioso comigo depois que eu escolher você marca as entrevistas para o longo da semana, nesse tempo que sobrou para eu mesma escolher o assistente.

-Certo, você quer começar a analisar as fichas hoje já?

-Não, vou começar amanha. Estou meio preocupada com o Jasper. Alice é meio avoadinha pra essas coisas, tenho medo que a febre aumente demais sem que ela perceba.  
Cheguei em casa um pouco antes das cinco. Jasper estava relativamente bem, ainda vomitava às vezes, Alice tentava disfarçar, mas estava entrando em pânico por vê-lo tão pálido como estava, mas eu já estava acostumada, em dois dias ele estaria novo em folha.

Preparei uma refeição leve pra ele, e mandei Alice levar, ela era a única que conseguia o convencer a comer mesmo sem vontade...  
À noite coloquei meu filme preferido pra ver: Ela e Demais. Esses clássicos de romances colegiais americanos dos anos noventa eram meus preferidos. É claro que eu não acreditava que aquilo pudesse acontecer de verdade no mundo real, eles estavam preocupados demais olhando pra bunda das bonitonas, pra perceber que a garota quietinha da sala teria algo a oferecer.  
O filme já estava quase acabando, e meu celular tocou. Eu não queria atender. Eu sabia que com meia dúzia de palavras, não necessariamente bonitas, eu chegaria na casa dele em cinco minutos e eu não queria isso.  
O sexo era incrível, depois da primeira vez, você não entende como pode sobreviver todo esse tempo sem, mas, o que eu temia era o que vinha depois...  
Sempre acabava magoada. Sentindo-me culpada. Com pena de mim mesma. Era horrível o sentimento de culpa que ele conseguia impregnar em mim aos poucos. Minha dignidade me dizia agora que nem a melhor transa do mundo valeria esse preço.  
A musica que eu havia colocado pra ele quando ligasse continuava soando pelo meu quarto. A dúvida continuava soando dentro de mim, mas no final, como sempre, eu era fraca demais. O verde acabou sendo apertado.

-O que você quer? - talvez um pouco de grosseria o fizesse desistir.

-Estou aqui no portão esperando.

-Você vai continuar ai então.

-Você não seria capaz, você não consegue me ignorar.

-Edward Jasper esta com febre alta, vomitando muito, e eu acho que vou ter que levá-lo ao hospital se ele continuar assim, porque vai acabar se desidratando. Eu não tenho tempo pra você agora.

-Isso é serio, ou você esta apenas se fazendo de difícil como sempre?

-Eu não brincaria com a saúde do meu irmão, você não vale tanto assim.  
Como eu imaginava, tive que passar minha noite no hospital com Jasper. Ele estava muito mal, e como eu disse desidratado. Aquela era uma virose das bravas mesmo.  
De manha, depois de duas horas de sono mal dormidas em uma poltrona e sabe se lá quantos cafezinhos, cheguei à empresa com uma cara de poucos amigos, e ele percebeu isso quando me seguiu ate minha sala. a quanto tempo será que estava esperando ali encostado na mesa da Ângela?

-Seja rápido - eu disse olhando pra ele enquanto entrava e fechando minha porta.

-Porque eu tenho a impressão de que um caminhão passou por cima de você? - ele perguntou rindo se sentando na minha cadeira e dando um giro.  
Eu sei, minha aparência não era das melhores, mas minha preocupação com minha beleza diante dele já não era mais a mesma nos últimos dias.

-Tive que passar a noite com Jasper no hospital - eu respondi enquanto colocava as coisas em cima da mesa auxiliar.  
Parei em frente a ele colocando minha pasta em cima da mesa demonstrando que queria usar a mesa, ele não se mexeu um centímetro, mas pareceu um tanto preocupado...

-Como ele esta?

-Bem. Volta pra casa daqui a algumas horas.  
Ele não saia da minha mesa. Eu precisava usar meu computador então eu simplesmente me ajeitei no colo dele colocando as pernas de lado ficando de frente pra o computador que ainda ligava.

-O que você quer? - eu perguntei sem me virar para olhá-lo.  
Ele ficou chocado com o que fiz. Provavelmente esperava por um escândalo da minha parte pra que saísse logo da cadeira. Depois do choque inicial, apenas passou a mão pela minha cintura, cruzando as mãos na frente do meu corpo.

-Queria saber o que vai fazer em relação a Miranda.

-Eu comecei a resolver isso ontem.

-Como? - ele perguntou meio descrente.

Ele achava o que? Que eu ia brigar coma mulher por ciúmes dele, até ela desistir e ficar com ele só pra mim? Não que eu não quisesse fazer isso, mas meu bom senso não deixava.

-Vou marcar entrevistas com candidatos a assistente assim que o senhor Mars tiver um novo você será todo da Miranda.  
E eu tentei deixar essa ultima parte o mais irônica possível.

-Eu não sei por que você tem ciúmes dessa mulher - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Eu não sei por que você pensa que eu tenho ciúmes de você.

-Talvez porque eu seja seu 'deus grego'.  
Frisando a parte do deus grego senti meu rosto queimar. Ainda bem que estava de costas pra ele agora. Comecei a abrir uns arquivos nada a ver movida pela vergonha que estava sentindo.

-Você deixou de ser meu deus grego a partir do momento em que saiu pela porta do meu quarto naquela noite.  
Ele ficou calado por um momento. Talvez pensando no que eu havia dito.

-Nos dois sabemos que isso é mentira.  
É. Aquilo que ele dizia era verdade. Ele ainda era meu deus grego, ele ainda era meu sinônimo de homem perfeito. Ele ainda era o homem que povoava meus sonhos e que me fazia sonhar acordada também, mas eu não segurava as palavras, queria que ele sentisse o desprezo que eu sentia agora.  
Agora com a mente um pouco mais leve, liguei o programa que transmitia as câmeras de segurança. Seus braços permaneciam em volta de mim e naquele momento era impossível não sentir aquela sensação de ter achado meu lugar no mundo. Ali. Em volta dos seus braços.

-Oh droga! - gritei.

* * *

**nada pra escrever gente ;/**

**bom só que essa semana e a próxima serão BEEEEEEEEEEM apertadas ;/ mas vou fazer de tudo pra manter o controle. Beijo pra TODAS e eu quero mais reviews.**

_PS: capítulo pra minha prima MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA. eu te amo Thayná!_


	30. Capítulo 29

Ponto de Vista do Edward

-Oh droga! - ela gritou de repente, saltando do meu colo.  
Me vi puxado da cadeira pra ficar em pé então.  
-Edward, pra debaixo da mesa. AGORA!  
-O que? Por quê? - eu perguntava, mas ela já me enfiava embaixo da mesa dela. Meus pés haviam acabado de serem colocados também quando ouvi a porta se abrir. Os pés dele se mexiam nervosamente.  
-Bom dia Bella. Aqui esta a agenda pra você dar uma olhada.  
-Hum, Ang. Eu estou cuidando de umas coisas pessoais aqui. Será que você pode voltar daqui a pouco?  
-Claro. Com licença.  
-Toda - eu conseguia ouvir o nervosismo da voz dela.  
Ouvi o clique da porta e ela se abaixando na mesa pra falar comigo puxando minhas mãos.  
-Vem pra cá, rápido.  
Ela me levantou, estava vermelha, o coque já deixava alguns fios escaparem.  
-Olha aqui ...  
Ela apontou para o monitor que mostrava o corredor e parte da mesa da sua secretaria onde provavelmente ela havia avistado Ângela chegando na sala.  
-...vou dar um jeito de tirar ela daqui... Você vê pelo monitor se não tem ninguém e some daqui.  
-Qual o problema de alguém me ver aqui.  
-VAI AGORA!  
Pelo visto ela não estava para brincadeiras então esperei que ela levasse Ângela pra longe da porta e sai do escritório.  
Cheguei à minha nova sala ainda um tanto chocado. Pela primeira vez aquilo me passava na cabeça.  
Será que por ser apenas um assistente e ela simplesmente a dona? Será que Isabella tinha vergonha de mim? Por não estar no mesmo nível social que ela? Essa possibilidade doía mais do que podia imaginar, mentiras eu poderia contornar, mas será que ela poderia contornar os preconceitos que a sociedade impunha?

Ponto de Vista da Bella

As entrevistas com os candidatos a assistente iam bem. Eu já havia falado com três deles. Hoje falaria com mais um, e amanhã tomaria minha decisão. Seria complicada a minha escolha, mas pelo motivo contrario pelo qual eu esperava.  
Nunca pensei que pessoas tão bem preparadas como essas, tentassem uma vaga para um cargo tão abaixo do conceito normal.  
O candidato de hoje, por exemplo: James Possebom, formado em administração, com pós-graduação em relações exteriores. Fala fluentemente três línguas, fez vários cursos fora do país e trabalhou como estagiário para dois dos melhores amigos dos meus pais no ramo Serafim e Munhoz.  
O motivo de alguém com toda essa formação, estar procurando por um simples cargo de assistente era um mistério. Eu havia me mantido calada ate agora, mas talvez esse pudesse matar minha curiosidade.  
Que todas as informações contidas no currículo eram verdadeiras eu sabia. Havia sobrecarregado Ângela ao pedir que ela confirmasse com rigor cada uma delas.  
Eu estava sendo rigorosa assim pelo senhor Mars afinal ele ficou sem assistente durante um mês por minha causa quando Andy partiu e tendo em vista que Edward só ficou interessado na proposta de Miranda porque percebeu que eu havia ficado com ciúmes dela sua segunda perda também era culpa minha.

As quatro em ponto Ângela me avisou que o rapaz tinha chegado. Me surpreendi com aquela descrição. Com toda aquela vivencia que continha no currículo, imaginei logo um semi-coroa, metido a garotão. Um homem formado talvez.  
Oh men, formado eu não sei, mas homem... Ui. Com certeza é.  
Eu fiquei em pé como sempre pra receber o candidato, mas dessa vez uma das minhas mãos se apoiaram na mesa.  
Ele era... Lindo? Não. Lindo era Channing Tatum. Eu não sei dizer o que ele era...  
Loiro, alto, olhos azuis, maxilar quadrado e bem formado, um sorriso lindo e então ele se virou pra fechar a porta. Ai Deus, me segura, que bunda é essa? Foco Bella... Foco.  
-Boa tarde - ele me estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa.  
-Boa tarde - fechei a boca - Me desculpe se demorei pra te atender, estava resolvendo umas coisas.  
É. Eu estava fazendo charme. Não estava fazendo nada a vinte e cinco minutos e sabia muito bem que ele havia acabado de chegar.  
-Não tem problema. Tenho certeza que a razão e mais do que justa.  
Cristo. Para de sorrir assim pra mim! Eu preciso respirar.  
-Certo - fiz com a mão para que ele se sentasse - E então senhor... - dei uma olhada na ficha a minha frente - James...

James Possebom... Será que ele tinha Orkut? Será que ele tinha foto sexy no Orkut? Foco Bella... Foco.  
-Isso. Está correto - ele disse quando viu que eu fiquei calada. Babando, na verdade.  
-Certo... James - encarei aquele olhar matador um pouco mais preparada daquela vez - Bem, eu devo dizer que fiquei um tanto intrigada com você - primeiro por causa da sua bunda e segundo porque - Por que alguém com um currículo destes esta procurando por uma vaga de assistente?  
Tentei parecer o menos interessado possível porque meu pai que me perdoe, mas a menos que ele seja um ex-viciado, eu contrato ele agora.

-Oh, sempre me perguntam isso - ele cruzou perna na cadeira deixando o sapato Armani a mostra. Como um assistente teria dinheiro pra comprar um daqueles? - Na verdade...  
Ele parecia um tanto constrangido. Eu tinha medo do que estava por vir.  
-Bem, meu pai é dono da rede Beira Rio supermercados - eu conhecia um deles, na verdade cinco. Eu acho. - Vou assumir a empresa dentro de uns cinco ou seis anos eu acho. Então estou tentando experimentar um pouco de tudo.  
Experimentando? Com uns olhos azuis daqueles não teria como não pensar em coisas... Muitas coisas.  
-Eu não queria prejudicar ninguém como a minha instabilidade então optei por cargos como estes onde posso ser facilmente substituído.  
Não. Não. Não era fácil substituir um loirão como você. A menos que fosse pelo meu... Pronto estava demorando pro Edward aparecer na conversa, digo, na minha mente.  
-Você acha que tenho chance? - ele perguntou se inclinando um pouco pra mim. Chance? Claro que tem chance. Quando quer se casar?  
-Bem. Para o seu azar apareceram ótimos candidatos dessa vez em outras ocasiões que eu já estive com esse currículo você não sairia daqui sem assinar um contrato.  
Acabei sorrindo. Eu havia deixado escapar mais do que pretendia, mas ele parecia satisfeito com o que eu havia dito, sorria também.  
-Ótimo, e bom saber que impressionei.  
Ah meu bem. Você não tem idéia de quanto.

Tempo era o que eu menos tinha nos últimos cinco dias. Minha mãe me ligou, criticando-me como se isso fosse alguma novidade, por eu não ir visitá-la há algum tempo. Então lá fui eu com minhas malinhas pro hospital na quinta feira.  
Não imagino o que havia acontecido com Edward ate aqueles dias, não me ligou, não me procurou, não falou mais comigo, não que eu achasse que tinha alguma obrigação para com ele, mas acabei ligando avisando que ia passar o feriado de sexta e o resto do fim de semana com minha mãe.  
-Tudo bem. Eu já tinha umas coisas pra fazer, só não entendi porque esta me avisando - sua voz era seca.  
-Eu também não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo falando com você.  
Ele ficou calado por um momento minha mão se preparava pra desligar o telefone na sua cara quando ele falou.  
-Você não precisa eu já disse. Não quero ouvir você falando. Só gemendo...  
Pronto. Agora minha mão não ficou só na vontade. Desliguei de uma vez. Eu não era obrigada a agüentar isso. Eu não agüentava mais isso pra falar a verdade.  
Será que a vida de viciados era dessa mesma forma você sabe que é errado, promete pra si mesmo que vai largar, mas quando sente o cheiro ou vê aquele sorriso torto, percebe que não poderia viver sem...

Meu fim de semana com minha mãe não foi ruim. Ela estava bem já. Ainda tinha náuseas, por causa da quimioterapia eu cheguei até a prender meu cabelo pra colocar uma de suas perucas loiras. Não teve como pensar a reação dele se me visse assim. Até eu estava me achando gostosa loirona daquela forma.

Minha casa andava com cheiro de museu, constatei ao entrar ali. Disse ao meu pai que faria o jantar, mas ele recusou. Aquelas 'férias' no hospital pareciam o estar engordando, mas eu também não estava com fome. Então segui direto pro meu quarto.  
A porta estava aberta. O que era estranho. Sempre que eu viajava, trancava a porta. Mas sinceramente a briga com Edward havia me deixado tonta. Eu não me lembrava muito bem de como ou quando havia saído de casa. Meus olhos ainda ardiam pela dor que ele havia me causado. Até quando feridas poderiam ser abertas e ignoradas como eu vinha fazendo com todas as que ele me causava?

Meu quarto estava na penumbra. Outra coisa estranha porque eu nunca fechava as venezianas completamente. Mas ate que era boa aquela escuridão, tudo o que queria agora era uma boa noite de sono e a iluminação do jardim poderia atrapalhar.  
Joguei minhas coisas em qualquer canto. Só ouvi o barulho da minha mochila caindo no chão, tirei meus tênis, fiquei de meia e arranquei minha calça jeans. Deixando ela ali jogada no chão, me jogando na minha cama.

Tateei pela cama a procura do meu travesseiro redondo preferido e acabei encontrando outra coisa.  
-AHHHHHHH!  
Uma mão. Aquilo era mão. Tenho certeza que uma mão havia tocado em mim. Saí correndo pelo quarto pra ascender à luz, mas como era de mim que falávamos, tropecei na calça que deixei jogada no chão e cai de cara.  
Fiquei assim por um tempo com o nariz ardendo por causa da batida e senti duas mãos me puxando pra cima.  
-ME SOLT...  
-Schh - uma mão tapou minha boca e as minhas tentavam matar o estuprador que invadiu meu quarto, mas só se fosse de rir. Com aqueles tapas 'fortes' que eu tinha. - Para de me bater sua louca.  
Minhas mãos pararam de se mexer então.  
-Edward? - me soltei dele dando um passo atrás - O que você ta fazendo aqui seu maníaco?  
-Cala a boca. Quer que seu pai escute?  
Não respondi meus ombros relaxaram um pouco e senti ele me empurrar até encostar na parede.  
-Senti sua falta - ele murmurou na minha orelha mordendo meu pescoço. Suas mãos já procuravam a barra da minha camiseta levantando-a.  
-Que porra você pensa que esta fazendo... - eu disse segurando suas mãos que tentava me levantar na parede apoiadas na minha bunda.  
-Faz tempo que agente não coloca nosso trato em pratica - minha camiseta se foi para longe. Eu ainda não havia visto ele na escuridão.

-Não. Edward. Escuta...  
-Bella... - senti sua respiração forte, descompassada na minha jugular - cala a boca.  
O fecho frontal do meu sutiã havia sido aberto. Este que se foi também. Era tão bonitinho, preto de bolinha e ele nem viu...  
-Mas meu pai está aqui - eu tentava raciocinar uma ultima vez, sentindo-o me sugar.  
-Agente não faz barulho... - ele era bom nisso. Não havia levantado o som desde que havia se revelado ali. Aliás, como é que ele havia chegado ali mesmo?  
-Eu não acho que agente devia - ai Deus. Era difícil raciocinar quando ele sabia exatamente o que fazer pra me deixar em ponto de bala.  
-Eu vou ter que te mandar calar a boca de novo? - meus pés já não sentiam mais o chão. Ele me carregava pra cama - Será que você gosta disso?  
Perguntas retóricas era a cara dele. Que como viu que eu não movimentava um nervo ainda meio em choque por me dar conta que meu deus grego estava dentro do meu quarto escuro chupando meu pescoço. Retirou a própria camiseta.  
-Diga que sentiu minha falta Bella - eu sentia suas mãos apertando minha cintura, meu quadril, minhas pernas. Pareciam estar em todo lugar - Vamos Isabella...  
Só me lembrei de que minha calça jeans já não seria mais um empecilho pra ele quando senti seus dedos me tocando por dentro da calcinha me penetrando.  
-Como foi - um gemido involuntário escapou doa meus lábios quando ele ficou mais rápido... - Como foi que você entrou aqui?  
É. Eu gostava de conversar enquanto transava. O que você quer que eu faça? Eu sou assim e ele gosta.  
Fui levantada pra sentar no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado. Músculos nem tanto, mas força o bofe tem.

-Alice manda lembranças e diz que sou seu presente de boas vindas.  
Alice, sempre Alice. Eu só não sabia se mandava antas ou um buque de rosas pelo o que ela fez.  
Não tive tempo de decidir. Um beijo molhado já tirava o resto de consciência que me sobrava. Sua língua escapou da minha, desceu pelo meu pescoço. Eu já não tinha mais noção de mim mesma só daquela boca que me fazia ter todos aqueles arrepios.  
-Bella. Está acordada meu amor? - escutei a maçaneta ser forçada gelei por um momento, mas me lembrei que a havia trancado.  
Respirei três vezes antes de responder. Tentando inserir sono ao meu tom.  
-Algum problema pai?  
-Será que você pode se vestir e abrir a porta um minuto?  
Me virei pra ele novamente que havia ficado estático assim que ouviu meu pai.  
'Manda ele embora' ele cochichou no meu ouvido. É claro que eu não poderia fazer isso. Três semanas sem falar com ele direito, não podia dispensá-lo simplesmente assim.  
Tentei me levantar de cima dele, que tentou me impedir.  
-Me solta agora - fiz cara de má, e ele me obedeceu. Me levantei e fui ascender a luz. Ele já estava em pé ao lado da minha cama tentando arrumar o cabelo.  
Apontei pro banheiro pra que ele entrasse lá e por mais estranho que pareça ele foi sem reclamar. Eu precisava dizer que ele estava lindo, sem camiseta, de calça esporte preta? Deus grego, simplesmente um deus grego.  
Dei uma arrumada no cabelo e só então percebi que estava nua da cintura pra cima. e agora? Como eu is explicar pro meu pai o porquê estava parecendo um pimentão ambulante se havia acabo de acordar.

Coloquei minha roupa de volta no lugar antes de abrir a porta.  
Charlie estava com os cabelos molhados.  
-Me desculpe a demora pai, eu já tinha pegado no sono.  
-Acho que sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas aqui - ele me deu um sorriso torto, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos - Será que aquele jantar que você me ofereceu ainda esta em pé? Me deu uma fome depois do banho.  
E então ouvi um barulho estranho. O estomago do Charlie? Coitado, estava mesmo com fome.  
-Tudo bem pai. Eu desço em cinco minutos e te preparo alguma coisa.  
-Nem pensar. Você se arruma. Eu conheço um restaurante que ainda deve estar aberto.  
-Desço em cinco minutos então.  
Ele assentiu e saiu pra escada, fechei a porta e tranquei. Tirei minha camiseta e fui pra minha cômoda procurar uma roupa leve. Quando me virei ele estava lá encostado no batente do banheiro com a cara mais frustrada do mundo.  
-Não posso deixá-lo sozinho, ele fica triste sem minha mãe... - tentei amenizar as coisas com um sorriso torto. Ele não sorriu de volta.

Apenas chegou mais perto tirando as roupas da minha mão jogando-as no chão. Colocando sua boca na minha.  
Não sei dizer ao certo, aquilo parecia saudade. A rapidez com que nossas línguas se tocavam se parecia com raiva. A forma como ele colava seu corpo ao meu devia ser desejo. O desespero com que nos dois nos beijávamos em outros tempos, talvez... Talvez fosse chamado de amor, mas quando se tratava de nos dois eu já não sabia do que se tratava.  
-É melhor você colocar as roupas agora.  
Ele disse se afastando de mim. Eu não respondi. Eu não sabia o que dizer.  
Enquanto me trocava ele não perdia um movimento atento a tudo. Quando terminei. Me aproximei para beijá-lo uma ultima vez, mas ele virou o rosto.  
-Depois que você sair eu vou embora. Deixo a chave no lugar de sempre.  
Ele não olhava enquanto falava. Eu apenas saí de lá, calada.

Ponto de Vista do Edward

Ah cara, francamente. Eu sei que deveria entender. O pai esta num momento delicado, precisa dela, mas ninguém precisava mais dela do que naquele momento. O pai dela a teve durante toda a semana. A vida dela não era outra coisa ultimamente a não ser trabalhar e se enfiar naquele hospital. Eu me orgulhava a ser praticamente o único a proporcionar alguns momentos de prazer a essa miss independent turrona, mas ver que ela não tinha a mínima consideração e que não pensava duas vezes em me largar nesse estado em que estou por um simples jantar com o pai me deixava puto. Eu pretendia falar umas boas verdades, pretendia deixar bem claro que não queria mais vê-la na minha frente, mas como eu sabia que isso não era verdade e que muito menos cumpriria com essa promessa resolvi apenas virar o rosto quando ela tentou me beijar, para que visse que eu não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela situação.

Minha noite foi horrível. Ângela me perguntou se eu caí da cama quando me viu as cinco da manha encostado em sua mesa. Eu não podia dizer a ela que havia acordado cedo pra ter feito isso. Eu precisava ter dormido então apenas respondi com um sorriso torto.  
-Faz tempo que estão juntos? - ela perguntou sem me encarar, mexendo em algo no computador.  
Me espantou a indagação. Ela geralmente era muito discreta a respeito da vida dos outros. Eu sabia que o que quer que eu respondesse, não sairia dali.  
-Temos um relacionamento complicado - eu respondi movendo os ombros com indiferença.  
-Diferenças sociais? - ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
-Diferenças mentais - eu respondi com um sorriso um pouco maior.  
Ela se levantou da mesa então com uma chave não mão abrindo a porta e olhando pra mim.  
-É melhor que você espere por ela aqui dentro, se mais alguém chegar não poderá falar com ela tão cedo.  
Ângela tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? que seria como o padre de Romeu e Julieta para nos dois, de romance épico? Nós dois não tínhamos nada. Isso eu posso garantir, mas já que ela estava oferecendo a cadeira do chefe para eu me sentar e esperar. Quem era eu pra negar?

Fiquei ali por algum tempo. Um instinto de fuçar tudo o que houvesse na minha frente me surgiu, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Havia um resto de respeito em mim para com ela. Que me impedia da fazê-lo. Não que eu achasse que encontraria algo de interessante.  
Então ouvi Ângela cumprimentado com um bom dia. Pelo visto apenas um segundo antes dela abrir a porta foi que ela a alertou sobre a minha presença.

Quando Bella entrou parecia com o rosto cansado, parecido com aquele rosto que eu havia visto a pouco no espelho. Muitas pessoas haviam passado a noite em claro.  
Ela me olhou assustada ali sentado na mesa dela, depois do choque inicial pareceu estar indiferente. Jogou a pasta na mesa, vindo se sentar no meu colo abraçando meu pescoço.  
Eu esperava uma discussão matinal e não uma seção de amassos como a que ela começava agora. Sua boca procurando a minha quase que desesperadamente como se seu ar estivesse todo ali e fosse necessário pra sobreviver.  
-Me desculpe - ela disse depois de um tempo ao encontro do meu pescoço. Sentia aquele meu pedaço de pele se umedecer. Ela estava chorando.  
-Tudo bem - esfreguei seu braço - Acho que posso me acostumar com beijos seus pela manha.  
-Você sabe que não estou falando siso - ela disse rindo baixo.  
-Eu sei - respondi ainda com aquele carinho em seu braço - eu sei.  
-Ele vai se separar dela - quando falava, não olhava pra mim, parecia estar querendo confirmar aquilo pra si mesma - Eu não vou perdoar ele, não vou mesmo.  
Dei um jeito de abraçá-la mais forte, para que ele se ajeitasse em meu peito.  
-O que você quer dizer. Que seus pais vão se divorciar?  
-É. Minha mãe esta quase tendo previsão de alta e quando eu achava que minha vida finalmente voltaria ao normal ele me vem com essa bomba. Ele não pode fazer isso comigo - sua voz estava ficando mais fraca, a última parte foi apenas um sussurro... - Não pode.  
Eu podia sentir seu choro vindo sem controle enquanto ela apertava mais meu ombro.  
-Bella - desviei- me dela para que me olhasse nos olhos. - Acho que vou ser eu a ter que explicar algo a você.  
Choque e depois medo passou por seus olhos. O que ela pensava que eu diria afinal?  
-Você não pode deixar que a normalidade da sua vida dependa tanto assim de outras pessoas.  
Deixei que ela absorvesse aquilo que eu havia dito quando seus olhos se voltaram para mim novamente, continuei.  
-Sua alegria, seus planos... Tudo o que você espera do mundo, você tem que fazer com que tudo isso seja construído a partir de você. Não pode deixar que sua felicidade dependa tanto dos outros, que dependa de eu te ligar mais tarde ou não, de seus pais ficarem juntos ou não. Agir desse jeito faz com que sua vida seja uma eterna espera e acredite, ela é curta demais pra ser utilizada dessa maneira.

Ela parecia relutante em entender o que eu havia dito. Talvez parecesse um tapa na cara, talvez um sermão de pai ou talvez um simples conversa franca entre amigos. Esperava que ela escolhesse a ultima opção, para o meu bem.  
-Acha que eu não deveria estar triste por meu pai estar abandonando minha mãe no momento mais difícil da vida dela?  
-Não. Só acho que você não deveria ter a ilusão de que quando ela voltar do hospital, num estalar de dedos toda a sua vida volte ao normal. Que você volte pra seu curso de antro sei lá o que, que seu pai volte a cuidar da empresa, que Alice seja novamente sua melhor amiga solteira sem um bebe a caminho, que eu volte a ser um cara que você simplesmente observava do outro lado da rua. - quando citei aquele fato ela desviou o olhar, parecia vergonha.  
-Eu sei que você nunca mais vai me olhar com os mesmos olhos.  
-Esse não e o ponto - meus dedos levantaram seu queixo pra que olhasse pra mim - Pelo o que você me contou, seu pai foi forte todo esse tempo. Ficou ao lado da sua mãe nas horas mais difíceis, arriscando ate um patrimônio como esse aqui deixando tudo em mão inexperientes como a sua - algo que eu discordava totalmente, completei mentalmente. Eu, mais do que ninguém, via como toda aquela responsabilidade estava sugando a vitalidade da Bella aos poucos.  
-Mas ainda não acabou, ela ainda tem a recuperação em casa.  
-Imagine você no lugar dele, já não amando mais a pessoa, vendo-a passar pelo o que sua mãe passou - ela me olhou, parecia estar fazendo o que eu mandava - Imagine que você se sente a cada momento mais sufocada por tudo. Ele provavelmente esta vendo este divorcio com as mesmas ilusões que você via os dois juntos. Talvez ele pense que os problemas acabarão junto com o casamento, mas não se preocupe, a vida vai ensiná-lo que não e bem assim.  
O silencio imperou então. Não sabia se ela concordava comigo ou se achava que o que eu havia dito era simplesmente um monte de besteiras. Eu apenas passei pra ela o que eu achava apenas a aconselhei a fazer o que do meu ponto de vista seria o melhor caminho. Não que o fato de a alegria do seu dia depender de uma ligação minha não fizesse um bem danado ao meu ego, ela fazia muito bem pro meu ego.  
-Em que livro de auto-ajuda você leu isso? - ela perguntou fungando a seção 'choro Isabella' parecia ter acabado.  
-Em livro nenhum. São apenas anos de convivência com meus tios que tiveram anos de convivência com seus antepassados.  
Ela assentiu balançando levemente a cabeça.  
Minhas mãos tiraram um pedaço da blusa que estava presa por dentro da saia apertada. Queria sentir a textura da sua pele, sentir a reação que seu corpo sempre tinha quando estava em contato daquela forma com minhas mãos.  
-Agradeça a eles por mim - ela disse beijando meu pescoço... - digo - uma mordida - seus tios.  
-Eu faço isso...  
Me virei para alcançar sua boca. Era incrível como Isabella beijava diferente de Bella.  
Essa era confiante em puxar meu cabelo pra me fazer aproximar, em ditar o ritmo do beijo, em sentir meu cheiro ao mesmo tempo em que sentia meu gosto naquele beijo que eu tinha certeza que só ela no mundo saberia me dar.

-E agradeça aos seus pais por mim também, por terem feito um filho com um beijo tão bom.  
E agora? Contar ou não contar sobre a triste historia de um rapaz que tinha pais já idosos com seis meses de idade? Melhor deixar pra depois, a seção choradeira já havia sido longa demais.  
-Falando nisso, você nunca me falou da sua ma...  
Ela foi interrompida por Ângela à viva-voz.  
-Bella... James já esta esperando pela reunião do dia.  
-Quem e James? - foi instintivo, algo me dizia que não era um dos coreanos.  
Ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de responder.  
-James e o novo assistente do senhor Mars - porque eu sentia um tanto de culpa naquela resposta. Afinal que mal havia do assistente estar ali? Melhor investigar...  
-E o que ele esta fazendo aqui?  
Essa era uma pergunta crucial. Se ela responder 'nada, não e da sua conta' tudo bem, ela ta limpa. Mas se enrola demais, ai tem coisa.

-Ele esta me ajudando com a festa de apresentação da campanha dos coreanos. Sabe... Fiquei até meio chateada com senhor Mars porque ele me aporrinhou tanto ate que eu te contratei. Então você saiu e ele me encheu mais ainda e agora que James é todo dele me pede pra arrumar ocupações pra ele, pois essa e uma época mais fraca do na para as obrigações ele. Então aqui estou eu. Tendo que arruma coisas pro rapaz fazer.  
Explicou demais. Ai ai ai dona Isabella. Pensa que esta lidando com quem?  
Eu não respondi, apenas assenti e sai da sala, minha confirmação viria agora e ela veio. Loiro bonito, e não me venha com esse olhar. Eu sou bem resolvido quanto a minha sexualidade. O que não significa que meu ego não me deixe saber quando há concorrência forte por perto.  
O loiro se levantou assim que me viu saindo da sala me encarando como se tivesse motivo pra isso. O que? Será que ele sentia cheiro de concorrência de longe também?  
Ele que não se animasse muito. A cama da herdeira em quem ele devia estar de olho já estava muito bem ocupada por mim. E o coração... Bem, desse eu não preciso nem comentar.


	31. Capítulo 30

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Eu não sei por que, mas tenho uma leve desconfiança de que ele não gostou muito da historia do James. O que ele pensava afinal? Que eu escolhia um cara pra perseguir por fim de semana?  
Trabalhar com James era interessante, ele já viajou tanto, já foi pro Egito, Londres, Espanha, mas quer saber a parte mais engraçada? Ele é pão duro.  
Disse que trabalhou em três empregos ao mesmo tempo para morar durante um ano em Londres, inclusive, ele tirou uma foto de uma carreata de quando a rainha passou pela rua. Ele guardava na carteira. Parecia ter muito orgulho daquilo.  
Disse que quando foi pro Egito, pra passagem sair mais barata ele foi ao verão, época em que ninguém quase quer ir e os custos caem pela metade. Essa é uma viagem que ele diz não querer repetir nunca mais, mas que foi interessante pela experiência de descer em tumbas com trocentos anos de idade onde faz um frio tremendo e você quase passa mal por causa do choque térmico entre o frio de baixo e o calor de cima.  
Parecia mais uma aula de historia do que uma organização de festas o que fazíamos. Ele era lindo, não havia como negar isso, mas quando ele abria a boca, a beleza dele não se destaca muito..  
Mas isso não significava que eu não me relembrava que meu deus grego estava a apenas alguns metros de distancia, que se eu quisesse era apenas entrar pela porta e ter tudo aquilo que eu havia sonhado por muito tempo, mas eu não podia. Tinha obrigações e responsabilidades. Falando nisso, cadê aquele loiro que não volta?

Rezei para que a tarde demorasse a chegar. a discussão com meu pai ontem havia sido feia. Edward devia ter vindo com toda aquela sabedoria antes agora a cagada já havia sido feita. Eu havia magoado, eu estava magoada.  
Esperei por todo o dia que ele me mandasse uma mensagem, ou que me ligasse, me chamando pra ir pra casa dele, isso tornaria as coisas bem mais fáceis. Eu não ia me oferecer. O resto de dignidade que eu ainda tinha me impedia de fazer isso, mas entre passar a noite ignorando meu pai e sendo ignorada ou nos braços dele não precisa nem perguntar por que às cinco e meia da tarde uma pequena fagulha de esperança ainda brilhava no meu coração.  
Eu já podia ter ido embora há meia hora, mas como eu sabia que ele sairia em dez minutos, eu pretendia me encontrar 'acidentalmente' com ele na saída do trabalho. Abri os três primeiros botões da camisa, soltei o cabelo. Vamos lá Bella, força no bojo que tu consegue.

Como eu pensava, ao sair do elevador no térreo, ele estava tomando um copo de água conversando com a Jessica. Amanha mesmo eu vou decretar uma lei nessa bodega aqui. Saias com menos de quatro palmos abaixo do joelho são proibidas. A menos pra mim é claro, porque numa saia desse tamanho eu acho que tropeçaria na barra.

Desisti da minha idéia mirabolante de sedução assim que vi a animação que os dois conversavam. Fui direto pra porta e vi pelo canto dos olhos seu olhar passando por mim, me sentir a mulher mais gostosa do mundo porque ele a largou lá e veio atrás de mim é errado?

-Atrasada Isabella? - o que? Eu já tinha voltado a ser Isabela agora?

-Não. Com preguiça de ir embora se encaixa melhor - tentei dar um sorriso educado e discreto pra ele, dois diretores da empresa nos olhavam, conversando no estacionamento. Isso não era bom. Marcus, o grandão adorava pegar no meu pé quando se tratava de aprovar orçamentos.

Ele esperou que eu destravasse a porta do meu carro pra abri-la pra mim. Oh men. Porque até quando quer ser cafajeste, ele sabe ser cavalheiro?

-Porque essa carinha de triste?

-Você quer jantar comigo? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha por causa do convite inesperado, até eu estava surpresa - agora?

-Mas ainda são cinco da tarde... - ele disso com uma careta.

-Se você não quer ir poderia inventar uma desculpa melhor.

-Se você quer ir pra minha casa poderia inventar uma desculpa melhor - ele disse com um riso safado.  
Marcus prestava mais atenção ainda a nos dois ali com ele segurando a porta do meu carro e eu encostada nele.

-Podemos discutir isso em outro lugar? - eu pedi em voz baixa.  
Ele viu pra onde meu olhar se direcionava e voltou o olhar pra mim fechando a cara, indo embora sem dizer nada. Céus, será que nos dois não podíamos mais ficar dois minutos respirando o mesmo ar que já tínhamos que brigar?  
Quando vi que ele não pretendia voltar, pois já havia entrado no próprio carro, desisti e entrei no meu de volta, agora sim todas as chances de me livrar de uma noite de caras emburradas havia ido pro espaço.  
Respirei fundo umas duas vezes, antes de procurar minha chave pra sair dali  
Ouvi o som de uma mensagem chegando.  
'segue meu carro'

Ai Jesus, será que um dia eu conseguiria dizer não? Um dia talvez, não hoje.  
Fiz o que ele me pediu, não me surpreendeu nem um pouco que era pra casa dele que estávamos indo.

Parei meu carro há uns dois quarteirões de lá. Quando cheguei perto do prédio, ele estava na esquina me esperando ainda de cara fechada. Eita homem pra emburrar fácil... Saco.  
Estava há um pouco menos de um metro dele e vi algo voando na minha direção, peguei por causa do meu reflexo bom.

-Verde portaria, azul portão de entrada do bloco, vermelha da porta da frente. - ele apontava pras cores do plástico que envolvia a parte de cima das chaves.  
Isso significava o que? Que eu estava autorizada a aparecer sempre...

-E se um dia eu entrar na sua casa e você estiver numa situação constrangedora no sofá? - perguntei seguindo-o pela rua, na direção da entrada do prédio.

-E só você me ligar sempre que vier pra dar tempo de eu esconder ela no guarda roupa... - ele disse com um sorriso torto.

-Não acho que ela vá achar legal ficar presa lá dentro por minha causa. - respondi rindo, entrando pela garagem do edifício.

-Eu não costumo me importar com o que elas gostam ou deixam de gostar.  
Acides na voz novamente. Eu começava a me perguntar se realmente não preferia a cara feia do meu pai.  
Fomos em silêncio até o apartamento. Ele parecia de mau humor ou eu sei lá o que... Aquele silêncio começava a me irritar. Depois que ele fechou a porta, foi pra cozinha abrindo o freezer. Oh, mas o quê que era aquilo?

-Edward eu não acredito nisso. O que foi que eu disse sobre comer tanto congelado desse jeito?  
Tomei a frente dele pra olhar melhor. Estava abarrotado de pizza, tortas e outras coisas semi-prontas. Peguei uma embalagem de lasanha. Eu havia visto uma matéria semana passado sobre aquele tipo de congelado. A concentração de sódio era tão grande que estava causando problemas de rins nas pessoas que consumiam com freqüência.  
Ele puxou a embalagem da minha mão, fechando a porta do freezer com força.

-Pare de reclamar - sua voz era grossa, ele estava quase gritando - Você vai querer jantar ou não?

Fiquei o olhando ali com aquela expressão dura, acusadora, ameaçadora. Foi quando eu me toquei, eu estava ali pra não ter que agüentar desaforos do meu pai por causa do que eu havia feito ontem, ao invés disso estava escutando desaforo por algo que havia feito meses atrás. Eu era uma idiota muito grande mesmo.  
Foi uma lagrima solitária, fiz uma promessa em silencio pra eu mesma, seria a ultima também.  
Virei minhas costas pra ele e fui buscar minha bolsa no sofá.  
Quando me virei pra porta ele já estava lá trancando a e guardando as chaves no bolso do jeans.

-Você não vai embora - ele disse serio, me olhando.

-O que? Vai dar que desculpa da hora de novo? - eu respondi ficando vermelha de raiva - São seis horas ainda, tem muita gente na rua.

-Não. Não vou dar desculpa. Dessa vez você não vai embora porque eu não quero.

E eu senti uma dor aguda que na verdade era mesmo uma sensação de impotência enorme. Sabia que não poderia sair dali pra voltar pra minha casa. Sabia que não podia ajudar em nada pra curar minha mãe. Sabia que não podia fazer nada pra salvar o casamento dos meus pais. Não podia fazer nada pra que do dia pra noite aqueles velhos babentos parassem de me olhar como a filinha do chefe e passasem a me dar o respeito e mérito que eu merecia. Eu não podia fazer nada a respeito de nada, essa era a verdade.

-Eu odeio você - um soco no ombro dele - odeio você - outro soco – odeio - dois socos de uma vez só - o.d.e.i...  
Ele não parecia se atingir com meus tapas. Quando viu que a histeria se apoderava de mim, apenas me abraçou forte, comigo ainda batendo nele, chorando novamente...  
Mas não, não estava quebrando minha promessa. Não era nele que eu estava batendo, não era ele que eu queria socar, não era por ele que eu estava chorando. Era por tudo. Pelas idiotices dos meus pais, pelas cagadas que Alice fez com a própria vida e principalmente pelas minhas idiotices. Porque era só isso que eu sabia fazer na minha vida, estragar tudo, sempre.  
Eu continuava batendo nele que agüentava firme, sem se mexer, sem tirar os braços de volta de mim e meus punhos doíam de tanto se chocar com seu ombro.  
Ele esperou que eu me acalmasse um pouco e me sentou no sofá me dando um beijo no rosto saindo em seguida. Fiquei lá, me deitei ainda extravasando toda a dor que eu juntava dentro de mim sabe-se lá há quanto tempo.

Acho que já era de noite, horas já deviam ter passado e eu continuava deitada no sofá com uma mão embaixo do rosto olhando pro vazio do tapete dele.  
O vi colocando uma toalha na mesa de centro da sala e depois dois pratos e uma garrafa de vinho.  
Se sentou em uma almofada colocando outra do seu lado.  
-Venha antes que esfrie.

Ele tinha um sorriso torto agora. Parecia que minha crise de choro havia espantado aquele mau humor todo dele.  
me levantei sentando- me ao seu lado. Ele não ascendeu a luz pra comer. Apenas a pouca claridade que vinha das janelas nos permitiam ver os contornos um do outro.

-Não vai acender a luz? - perguntei tomando um gole de vinho.

-Não. Consegue comer mesmo assim?  
Eu não respondi, espetei o garfo em uma rodela de canelone. Eu adorava massa.  
Ele comeu em silêncio também. Às vezes me perguntando se eu queria mais vinho e eu sempre aceitando. Estava na quinta taça, ou será sétima? Não sei. Parei de contar na terceira. Aliás, eu esqueci como se conta na terceira.

-Esse vinho parece mais forte - comentei limpando minha boca acabando de comer.

-Realmente. Ele tem uma concentração de álcool maior.  
Ele se levantou levando os pratos pra cozinha e eu o segui levando as taças e a garrafa com o que restou do vinho.  
A tristeza vinha agora, era hora de ir embora, encarar meu pai, Jasper que provavelmente já havia sido colocado a par de tudo, mas que como era do ponto de vista do meu pai devia estar irado comigo.  
Depois de colocar tudo na pia ele se virou pra mim.

-Quer uma camiseta minha pra dormir melhor?

Senti meu rosto queimar. Será que ele lia meus pensamentos? Será que meu oferecimento pra dormir ali havia sido tão claro? Bella, a oferecida sem teto. Aquilo fez meu rosto queimar ainda mais.

-Não precisa ficar roxa de vergonha Bella - ele passou um dedo pelo meu rosto - Não estou te pedindo pra fazer nada, só pra dormir aqui comigo.

Ele estava pedindo? Pra quem estava pensando em ajoelhar e implorar pra ficar nem que fosse no sofá isso estava pra lá de bom.

-Eu posso dormir no sofá se você quiser - ele disse, vendo que eu não respondia nada.

-Não, tudo bem. Tem espaço pra nos dois lá - desviei meu olhar do dele vendo algo no balcão - Posso pedir uma coisa?

Tentei meu sorriso maroto, seus olhos brilhavam de me ver assim. Será que era o álcool, ou ele me comia com os olhos?

-Pode...

-Posso levar a garrafa de vinho junto? - eu não sei se era pelo álcool extra, mas eu nunca tinha bebido um vinho tão gostoso ao lado de um homemmais gostoso ainda.  
Ele se negou com a cabeça rindo. Pegou a garrafa de vinho com uma mão e me puxou com a outra.  
Fomos para o quarto e ele me entregou uma camiseta preta. Peguei-a e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho. O xampu dele não era dos melhores, mas serviu pra que me sentisse mais fresquinha. Saí de lá esfregando a toalha no cabelo já com a camiseta que ele havia emprestado.  
Oh god. Ed com cara de soninho e de boxer preta e a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

-A garrafa esta em cima da cômoda se você quiser - ele disse passando por mim. Seu rosto passou perto do meu, mas logo se afastou.

Nenhum beijo. Eu estava na casa dele desde as cinco da tarde, já eram mais de onze e ele ainda não tinha me dado nem um beijinho ainda, é maldade.  
Eu realmente tentei me deitar quando ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, mas saber que meu deus grego estava no banho tão perto assim não me deixava em paz.  
Fui pra perto da porta então. Gente, pra que um banho tão quente? Aquilo estava uma fumaceira só e não pense que eu estava espiando escondida. Me apoiei no batente da porta vendo a sombra que ele fazia no Box esfregando a perna, a barriga. Ah céus, melhor eu sair, meu frágil coração não agüenta. Eu estava quase fazendo isso quando vi a porta do Box abrir. Ele puxou uma toalha que estava pendurada. Não pareceu surpreso a me ver ali olhando.  
Pensei que ele fosse enrolar a toalha na cintura. Ao invés disso saiu de lá esfregando o cabelo, não parecendo nem um pouco incomodado com a nudez a minha frente. Claro que não. Quando se tem um corpo perfeito de deus grego daquele, se envergonhar de que?  
Ele deu um sorriso torto ao ver que eu o estava medindo dos pés à cabeça. Oh god. Que corpo aquela checada básica fez com que eu mordesse meu lábio inferior. Acho que aquele negócio de não precisa fazer nada, só dormir, eu dispensava por hoje.

-Já te disseram que você e muito, muito gostoso? - arqueei uma sobrancelha pra acentuar mais minha afirmação.

Ouvir aquilo fez com que seu sorriso dobrasse de tamanho, enquanto ele parava em frente ao espelho do balcão mexendo no cabelo ele me respondeu

-Eu costumava ouvir isso todos os dias no meu antigo emprego.

Gostoso e convencido. Era típico. Onde estava uma coisa, estava a outra.  
Depois daquela minha declaração obvia e descarada de que tava _tão afim_, pensei que ele fosse tomar a iniciativa, ou algo assim, mas não. Ele apenas passou por mim indo ate a gaveta pegar uma samba canção de cetim preta. Eu geralmente achava aquilo horrível em outros caras, mas nele ficava tão sexy.  
Ele puxou as cobertas pra parte de baixo da cama e se jogou no lado direito dando palmadas no outro lado pra que eu fizesse o mesmo. E eu fiz né. Fazer o que? Deitar na mesma cama que ele era _tão_ ruim.

* * *

**EU SOU MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO legal mesmo. IUAHSIAUSHIAUHIUSH' 2 capítulos em um dia? aaah nem.**

**tá que não é um super capítulo, mas foi de coração. e PARABÉEEEEEEEEEEEENS SARA! muuuitas felicidades e anos de vida *-***

**eu fui dá uma olhada agora nas reviews antigas e eu to sentindo falta de muita gente pra falar verdade. e eu preciso me sentir amada pra revisar esses capítulos que sugam a minha energia ;/**

**voltem pra mim e não me abandonem! MILHÕOOOOOOOOOES de beijos pra todas. eu queria mandar um beijo especial pra Miih Brandon Cullen, criei um apego por ela indescritível. IUAHSIUAHSIAUHS'  
**

**amo vocês, de verdade. :*** eu preciso de reviews, vou começar a fazer chantagem.


	32. Capítulo 31

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Como sempre, quando havia alguém 'importante' por perto, ela se afastava. Quer dizer... Ficar enfiada com o tal de James o dia todo no escritório não tem problema, conversar comigo no estacionamento e vergonhoso? Poupe-me Isabella. Eu não preciso disso.  
Mas foi só entrar no carro e me lembrei da expressão triste em seu rosto. Eu não sabia, mas eu sentia. Havia algo engasgado nela. Algo que a estava deixando triste, eu ate queria, mas eu não podia virar as costas e deixar ela naquela situação.  
Mandei uma mensagem pra que ela me seguisse. Eu sabia que ela viria. Estava escrito na testa dela e nas entre linhas daquele convite pra jantar que ela estava a fim de fugir de tudo e ir pra minha cama.  
Ela ate poderia ir. Eu sabia que ela se sentia segura comigo, nos meus braços, mas primeiro teríamos uma boa conversa. Ela teria que ter uma boa explicação do porque é Bella psicopata apaixonada na rua e Isabella a chefe quadradona no escritório.  
Entrando em casa, eu pensava e repensava uma forma de fazê-la soltar e exteriozar aquilo que parecia a estar corroendo por dentro, apagando aquele brilho intenso que havia antes em seus olhos.  
Megie, a vizinha comprou outra geladeira porque a dela havia pifado. Ela tinha cinco filhos adolescentes, o que não me deixou nem um pouco surpreso quando ela trouxe todo aquele arsenal de comida congelada pra minha casa, ate que a geladeira nova dela chegasse.  
Ela ficou irritada por causa daquilo. Eu percebi, foi a chance perfeita. Falei grosso com ela e deu certo. Ela começou a chorar, eu sabia que tudo aquilo não era só pela comida, ou por minhas palavras. Ela havia agüentado tudo calada por muito tempo, já era de colocar aquilo tudo pra fora.

Preparei o jantar e só pra constar a massa daquele canelone era fresquinha do mercado e eu mesmo preparei o recheio. Eu até tentei, mas depois de provar das receitas que ela havia me ensinado era impossível se acostumar com comida congelada.  
Preferi jantar no escuro. Por quê? Simplesmente porque assim com o cabelo todo revolto por culpa da choradeira e com o escuro que não deixavam fazer diferença se seus olhos eram azuis ou castanhos como antes ela se parecia mais com minha Bella, aquela garota doce e dependente que eu havia conhecido.  
Seus olhos já brilhavam no escuro, ou seja, embriagues. Por isso eu coloquei o vinho com o maior teor alcoólico possível na mesa, eu queria arrancar algumas respostas dela hoje.  
Por isso não pude atender ao seu provocante convite ali dentro da minha camiseta com os olhos brilhantes me vendo pelado e me chamando de gostoso.  
Disso eu me orgulhava, eu havia adquirido um grande controle sobre Ed Jr em todos aqueles anos de trabalho.  
Frustração estavam evidentes em seus olhos quando ela veio se deitar comigo, mas eu ainda precisava de respostas. Depois que eu as tivesse, ela teria tudo o que quisesse.

Esperei que ela se ajeitasse melhor ali. Havia um travesseiro em especial que ela sempre pegava pra dormir. Havia ficado com o cheiro dela, não que eu tenha descoberto isso porque fiquei inspecionando todos ate saber qual deles tinham o seu cheiro mais forte, foi coincidência. [olhaproladoefazcaradeinocente]

Ela parecia nervosa, inquieta. Às vezes balançando o PE, às vezes ajeitando o cabelo quase seco. Ainda olhando fixamente pro teto.  
Me virei pra ela, me apoiando num dos cotovelos.

-Você tem vergonha de mim? - soltei logo a pergunta. Queria a verdade, não daria tempo pra ela inventar uma desculpa boa o suficiente pra me enganar. Se ela fingisse não entender a pergunta era porque queria ganhar tempo, era culpa no cartório.

-Eu nunca teria vergonha de você - ela respondeu me olhando nos olhos.  
Ela se virou pra mim, dessa vez interessada na conversa.

-Eu poço ter vergonha da minha altura, dos meus peitos ou do fato de ter tido de usar de lentes de contato pra me aproximar de você - seu corpo escorregou pra mais perto do meu, suas mãos tocaram meu rosto levemente - Mas eu nunca me envergonharia de você...  
Seu sorriso torto e o brilho dos seus olhos me mostravam que ela falava a verdade.

-Porque foge de mim na empresa então? - perguntei franzindo a testa.  
Compreensão passaram por seus olhos então ela ficou meio nervosa. Eu pude perceber, parecia ser algo... Vergonhoso? Algo chato pra ela dizer em voz alta.  
Seu rosto voltou a se virar pro teto novamente.

-É que - vi que ela engoliu em seco umas duas vezes antes de continuar - Eles não me respeitam.  
Esperei um pouco, pelo visto ela estava reunindo coragem pra dizer o resto.

-Quem não te respeita?

-Todo mundo. Dos diretores mais importantes ate os estagiários mais antigos. Pra eles eu sou uma garota mimada que não tem onde estrear seus sapatos Prada então resolveu bater cartão por lá.  
Quando pareceu mais calma após dar uma respirada funda ela se virou pra mim novamente.

-Por isso tento parecer distante perto dos outros. Sei que me verem com você só vai fazer essa implicância deles comigo aumentar mais ainda. Se é que e possível...

-Você não parece se esforçar tanto perto daquele James.  
Eu não estava nem ai se ela pensasse que eu estava com ciúmes daquele cara, eu podia ate estar... Mas naquele momento, só coloquei seu nome no meio pra ter certeza que ela estava falando a verdade, e não apenas uma boa mentira que havia me convencido.  
Ela riu baixo com meu comentário, tocando meu rosto novamente.

-Uma vez Alice me disse que olho pra você como se fosse algo de comer... - ela deu mais uma risada então - Algo muito gostoso de comer por sinal, como ela diz.  
Fiquei quieto querendo saber onde ela queria chegar com aquela declaração.

-Eu não preciso disfarçar nada perto do James. Eu não sinto nada por ele - seus dedos passaram por meus lábios então - Já você, às vezes eu tenho medo que escute o quanto meu coração dispara quando estou perto assim como agora. - seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente - Não é algo que eu possa ligar e desligar, então sempre acho que alguém nota o quanto fico vermelha de te olhar de formas indiscretas em momentos indiscretos.  
A senti mordendo meu ombro, pulando pra ficar em cima de mim.

-Eu sei que me pegarem flertando com você não vai ajudar nem um pouco na minha caminhada pelo reconhecimento do meu trabalho por todos aqueles velhos de cem anos.

Ela me deu a volta com as pernas me deixando por baixo novamente.

-O que você acha de eu começar a testar minha liderança agora? - ela perguntou passando as mãos pelo meu peito.

-Acho que vou gostar disso - eu respondi colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
Eu realmente achei que ela só fosse querer fazer aquilo no segundo round, mas se tava afim, quem era eu pra reclamar?  
Talvez antes tivéssemos mais pressa. Agora fazíamos questão e explorar cada canto, cada ponto de prazer que podíamos ter.  
Loucuras e posições fantásticas não faltavam na minha vida anterior, mas vê-la assim, se derretendo em cima de mim, ofegante, eu não trocaria... Não trocaria mesmo.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Ainda era noite. O corredor pro meu quarto parecia gigante e então já não era mais um corredor, parecia uma linha de trem, ou algo assim. Alice corria logo atrás de mim. Eu a via com o canto dos olhos, algumas luzes piscavam, eu estava com medo, muito medo porque eu sabia que havia algo me perseguindo. Algo perigoso que poderia me machucar. Eu queria... Não sei o que queria.  
Minhas pernas estavam tremendo, eu já pensava em me entregar. Não agüentava mais correr da morte e então ele apareceu. Estava serio, andou mais rápido quando me viu.  
Não sei de onde veio aquela sensação de segurança. Eu nunca havia sentido isso antes. Só sei que senti seu abraço, então eu já não via mais de dentro.  
Estava do lado de fora do meu corpo. vi ele correndo pra mim. vi que quando ele me abraçou meu corpo simplesmente desfaleceu. Agora segura pela idéia de que estava protegida. Agora ele estava ali. Não com seu cavalo branco. Mas com seus braços fortes que me faziam ver que nada no mundo poderia me atingir enquanto eu estivesse ali com ele.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Bella já havia dormido a algum tempo. Apesar de me sentir saciado como nunca estive antes, não conseguia dormir. Ficava pensando se o que ela havia falado era verdade, se o único motivo de não se aproximar de mim na frente dos outros era o medo de verem sua atração por mim e perder o resto do respeito que tinha.  
Esse era outro ponto importante também, se era isso o que a incomodava como fazer para que todos vissem que ela poderia ser uma administradora competente?  
Eu não entendia nada de hierarquia em empresas grandes como aquela, mas provavelmente como herdeira e quase dona ela poderia ter sua vontade imposta sem ter que passar pelo constrangimento de ter suas ordens discutidas a todo o momento.  
Tentava arrumar uma solução pra esse impasse quando seu corpo se mexeu inquieto rente ao meu. Parecia ser dor aquilo em sua expressão, um pesadelo provavelmente, e parecia estar piorando também.  
Eu já estava pronto pra acordá-la quando senti suas mãos que estavam ao redor do meu torço me apertar mais forte e então relaxarem. Parecia que havia acabado, um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

O som do despertador do meu celular me acordou devagar, essa era a intenção. o volume aumentava conforme a demora pra ser desligado.  
Não fui eu quem fez ele parar de tocar, senti a cama se mover quando ele saiu dela pra fazê-lo se calar.  
Veio o silencio então e senti um beijo seu no meu cabelo.

-O toque do seu celular é irritante.

Escutei ele rindo e indo pro banheiro.  
E lá fui eu de novo ver ele tomar banho. Ele devia saber que eu iria porque deixou o Box aberto. Ah Jesus que homem é esse?

Ele estava esfregando xampu na cabeça. Será que ele acordava todo dia animadinho daquela maneira ou estava feliz em me ver?

-Porque você não vem aqui comigo?

Ah eu queria, eu queria muito vendo ele daquele jeito então, nem se fale. Mas eu tinha treze minutos pra estar no meu escritório pra ultima reunião com os acionistas antes da festa. Então meu deus grego vai fica na mão.

-Tenho uma reunião importante em dez minutos e ainda preciso passar em casa trocar de roupa - respondi saindo de lá, mais duas olhadas na bunda dele e eu mandava a reunião se fu#$.

Fui procurar minhas roupas pelo quarto. Minha camisa tava amassada. Eu tinha que me lembrar entre um chupão e outro de pendurar minhas roupas quando fosse dormir lá. Saber que isso poderia se tornar um hábito me deixava tão feliz.  
Estava com a minha saia na mão, tentando alisar o tecido quando ouvi seus paços saindo do banheiro.

-Você devia trazer umas roupas suas pra cá - ele disse atrás de mim. Pelado e enxugando o cabelo como sempre. Ai Jesus. Segura os hormônios Bella. Foco, reunião importantes, coreanos... Que não eram nem um pouco gostosos.

-É, estive pensando nisso.  
Senti ele me abraçando por trás. Ele tava pelado senhor! Eu não mereço tanto.

-Eu não me lembro de ter te beijado direito ontem.  
Me virei pra olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele ficava tão lindo de cabelo molhado e sorriso torto.

-Deve ter sido o vinho... - eu respondi rindo, fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar também.  
Seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente no começo. Eu realmente pensei que era apenas um beijo de despedida, mas então senti suas mãos deslizando pelo meu quadril. Pegando-me com força pra que minhas pernas abraçassem a cintura dele.

-E mais fácil te beijar quando você esta de salto, olha só o que eu tenho que fazer...  
Minha boca procurou a dele dessa vez. Eu poderia sentir o seu gosto, sentir sua mão me apertar mais forte quando eu mordia seus lábios de leve ou quando simplesmente escondia minha língua da dele num beijo molhado, apaixonado. Não que paixão fosse o meu sentimento por ele. Havia ultrapassado essa barreira há muito tempo.

-Eu preciso mesmo ir Ed.  
Ele me soltou deixando que meus pés tocassem o chão e me puxou para um ultimo beijo leve.  
Dei um jeito de colocar minhas roupas rapidamente e ao passar pelo balcão da cozinha vi o molho de chaves que agora era meu. Eu poderia tê-las usado pra ir embora, sorte a minha que havia esquecido elas.

Meu dia hoje seria cheio. Um monte de providencia de ultima hora por causa da festa. o hotel em que os coreanos estavam hospedados estavam quase os expulsando por causa das brigas constantes entre dois deles, e James não conseguiu autorização pra usar o estacionamento que eu tinha em mente. Ai Jesus, Porque mesmo que eu não contratei logo um promoter pra fazer esse monte de coisa chata mesmo? Ah é, corte de despesas.  
Andei pela cidade o dia inteiro com James pra conseguir a bendita autorização, ou pelo menos outro lugar. Na hora do almoço eu estava quebrada. Não conseguia mais nem andar direito.  
Fomos pra um restaurante calmo, e não, nada de clichê sobre mesas reservadas, do jeito que estava calor, uma mesa no canto do restaurante nos mataria de calor.  
Estávamos conversando sobre o tempo de colégio, ele estava contando sobre garotas, é claro.

-E foi assim ate que minha mãe falou, 'menino, se tu arrumar mais uma namorada que seja, te mando pra um internato'  
Nos dois começamos a rir feito uns tontos, pelo visto, James se relutava a aceitar que teria que sair com uma garota só por vez.

-Mas nenhuma delas, nunca fez você querer se prender.

-É, claro que não. Elas davam em cima de mim e todo mundo, não tinha porque eu levar elas a serio também.  
Continuamos rindo por mais algum tempo, das trapalhadas dele.

-Mas e você? Que tipo de aluna era? Nerd? Ou arrasa corações como eu? - pelo visto ele se orgulhava do apelido que a mão havia dado.

-Eu arrumei um namorado na quinta série, namoro que durou ate o terceiro, quando ele foi estudar fora, e acabou.

-Jura? - ele parecia estarrecido - Um namorado só?

-É - eu respondi rindo, mas ele continuava serio.

-E ele foi embora, assim, e te deixou? Cara, como alguém consegue fazer isso?  
Tom de cantada, eu sei, mas eu juro que aquilo pra mim parecia pura curiosidade.

-Talvez o fato de eu ter deixado ele durante todo o tempo de namoro sem sexo tenha ajudado na decisão dele - Eu não podia ter deixado David de vilão, coitado, apesar de tudo ele foi um namorado legal.

James jogou um pouco do refrigerante pra fora ao me ouvir falar.

-Serio? - ele parecia mais bobo ainda agora - Mas o namoro durou quanto? Tipo, sete anos?

-É - eu respondi calma. Já ele parecia que ia ter um ataque do coração.

-E não rolou nada? Nada?

-Não - eu mexi minha cabeça pra que ele não tivesse duvidas.

-Por quê? - ele me olhava como se eu fosse um ET agora.

-Eu não sei - sorri meio com vergonha, não pretendia entrar em detalhes da minha vida sexual com ele - Falta de amor, sei lá...

-Mas você namorou ele por sete anos... - ele fez uma cara estranha ao dizer aquilo.

-Eu não sei por que, só não aconteceu.  
Espero que ele tivesse entendido que a conversa sobre a vida sexual da Bella acabava por aqui.

-E agora? Você tem namorado?  
É. Agora eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, ele estava me cantando. Não com palavras, com o olhar.  
Eu olhei em volta envergonhada, só agora eu me tocava... Eu não sabia a resposta.

-Uma coisa assim... - respondi enquanto colocava açúcar no meu café que havia chegado.

-É. Tenho coisas assim desde os meus dezessete anos.  
Eu ri sozinha. Galinha. Eu devia ter adivinhado desde o começo.

-Faz tempo que você resolveu tomar peito de tudo? - pelo visto ele havia percebido que eu estava corada com o outro assunto.

-Minha mãe adoeceu, meu pai desabou junto, meu irmão e um irresponsável. Fui obrigada a dar um jeito.

-Eu sinto muito - ele parecia envergonhado de ter tocado em outro ponto sensível novamente.

-Ela já esta bem - disse tomando um gole do café.

-Mas você esta indo muito bem...  
Fiquei vermelha novamente. Ninguém nunca havia elogiado meu trabalho durante todos aqueles meses eu só havia recebido duras criticas.

-Obrigada... - desviei novamente meu olhar, eu não era muito boa em receber elogios.

-A forma como você cora por tudo é linda sabia?  
Ta. Agora com certeza ele estava me cantando e isso não era legal. Eu já queria enfiar minha cara em algum buraco.

-Obrigada - eu disse rapidamente e pedi a conta.  
Aquilo era culpa minha eu sabia. Não devia ter dado detalhes da minha vida. Pelo visto aquilo havia dado abertura pra ele dizer aquelas coisas.  
ele percebeu que eu havia ficado quieta depois do almoço. Trabalhamos em silencio o resto dia.

Eu já estava mais preparada pra enfrentar minha casa hoje, então fui embora no horário normal. Pensei em mandar uma mensagem pra ele, ou sei lá, mas acabei deixando pra lá. Ainda não estávamos nesse ponto de ter que se falar todo dia. Ainda éramos apenas um trato... Éramos... Não?

Não havia ninguém em casa quando eu cheguei, então apenas subi pro meu quarto e me tranquei lá. Já havia comido alguma coisa no caminho pra não ter que jantar. Apaguei as luzes e tentei dormir.  
Acho que ainda não havia passado muito tempo. Eu tinha quase certeza disso. Abri meus olhos devagar e a claridade iluminava meu quarto, mas que horas será que eram? 6:10 da manha. Jesus, como eu consegui dormir doze horas seguidas?  
Quem não havia gostado nem um pouco era meu estomago. já estava me ameaçando de morte, caso eu não o abastecesse ele.

Dois dias pra fechar o orçamento final. Quatro dias para o primeiro evento dirigido por mim. Sete dias para a minha glória ou a total desgraça na vida profissional.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Já era. Já era. Eu pensava enquanto fazia cachorrão correr como nunca a caminho do trabalho. Ângela uma amiga minha me chamou pra conhecer o namorado que chegou da Austrália depois das aulas da faculdade.  
Ben era legal. Estranho foi ela me pedir pra fingir que éramos amigos íntimos. No inicio eu achei que fosse uma cantada.

-Como assim amigos íntimos? - eu perguntei descendo as escadas da saída da faculdade.

-Bem... É que - ela ajeitava os óculos insistentemente, vergonha. - Ben se preocupa demais comigo sabe.  
Ela me passou um sorriso sem graça. Não. Não era cantada. Mariposas não me olhavam educadamente, me olhavam famintas. Eu ia perguntar o que e que eu tenho a ver com isso, mas ela era uma garota legal. Não havia motivos pra eu ser mal educado com ela, então apenas esperei que ela continuasse.

-Ele fica insistindo em que eu preciso de mais amigos e amigas e eu só tenho uma, Bella. - ela me olhou então... - Aliás, eu acho que você a conhece.

-É. Conheço - eu não entrei em detalhes. O que eu ia dizer? Ela é minha... Minha... Namorada? Sendo que ela não era... Não era... Era?

-Bem, e ela e muito ocupada, a mãe esta doente, tem que cuidar da empresa dos pais enquanto ficam dando notas pra cada respiração que ela dá. Enfim, Ben anda preocupado achando que minha vida social esta falida.

-E não está? - eu perguntei com um sorriso divertido.

-Está - e ela arrumou os óculos mais uma vez - Mas o que ele não entende e que sou feliz assim. Não preciso de mais nada alem dele. Estou feliz em ficar sozinha e feliz de ter ele às vezes. Não preciso de muito pra ser feliz, e...  
Ela se virou meio envergonhada pra mim então. Havíamos chegado à porta de saída.

-Acho que isso não e exatamente o que se deve dizer quando se esta pedindo um favor não é?

-Não - eu neguei com a cabeça - Mas eu vou te ajudar, conheço um lugar legal. O que você acha?  
E o resto da noite, passei em um barzinho com Ângela e Ben. Ele era simpático comigo, mas eu percebi ciúmes, lógico. Nenhum homem em consciência gostaria de me ter perto da sua garota sem ele por perto. Eu só não sabia se Ângela havia me escolhido de propósito para causar ciúmes ou se era tão ingênua pra pensar que seu namorado iria gostar da idéia de que eu ficasse mais tempo perto dela do que ele.

Eu não achei que tivesse bebido tanto - VAI LOGO SUA VELHA, NÃO VIU O SINAL ABRIR? - essa gente que ainda pensa que pode dirigir, enfim, continuando... Eu só percebi o quanto havia exagerado na dose quando não ouvi o despertador tocar e sai pra trabalhar quarenta minutos atrasado. Será que essa seria a primeira vez que eu teria que usar minhas ligações com a dona de lá pra não ser demitido?

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

James entrou assustado na minha sala com uma pasta nas mãos. Parecia estar um tanto perturbado.

-Fudeu Bella! - e quem deu permissão pra ele usar esses termos dentro do meu escritório? Aquele era um lugar de respeito. Ele não podia usar termos tão chulos... Tão indign... - Fecharam o quarteirão de cima como ponto de drogas e nosso estacionamento foi junto.

-Fudeu! - minhas mãos foram pra cabeça.

-Eu estou procurando uma solução, mas ainda não encontrei nem um lugar disponível num raio de cinco quarteirões.

Dor de cabeça é uma coisa bem proporcional se você comparar a uma cólica renal não é nada, você poderia conviver com ela para o resto da sua vida, mas se comparada a uma tarde em que você pretendia fazer pequenas coisas inúteis e depois fechar a noite com chave de ouro no seu travesseiro preferido, na sua cama favorita com seu homem favorito, ela se torna uma coisa bem frustrante.

Foram três horas em frente ao mapa da lista telefônica. Telefonemas infinitos e no final eu tive que fazer o que eu já desconfiava. Implorar. Implorar pra polícia, tive sorte. Consegui uma reunião pela cam. Quem me atendeu? Meu tio.

-Oi Sr Black - eu disse com um sorriso triste. Eu sabia muito bem o preço a pagar por aquilo.

-Que que isso menina. Sabe que é Billy pra você. Como está a menina do titio?  
Meu sorriso aumentou milimetricamente. Se namorar um assistente poderia tirar meu prestigio imagine só ser chamada de menina do titio na frente dos outros? Pelo canto dos olhos eu via James prendendo uma gargalhada.

-Eu vou muito bem e o senhor?

-Bem, muito bem, diga ao seu pai que ele faz falta por aqui. Não nos esquecemos dele só porque virou um engravatado.

-Ele tem estado ocupado com meu pai. Sabe que ele nunca se esqueceria do senhor.

-Eu sei. Falei com sua mãe pelo telefone outro dia, ela parecia bem. Saiba que estou muito orgulhoso por você ter tomado a cadeira da chefia para ajudar seus pais.

-Obrigado.

Eu expliquei pra ele então sobre a festa. Como era importante pra empresa e sobre o estacionamento interditado. Eu sabia que ele poderia dar um jeito. Ele deu um jeito antes mesmo de eu desligar a web cam.

-E seu nariz, como está? – ah, eu sabia. Estava demorando. Será que ele sempre tinha que se lembrar do nariz?

-Está bem tio - mas eu sabia qual q pergunta que viria a seguir.

-Não vai ter que fazer plástica não né? - ah céus, por favor, me mate agora.

-Não tio - eu respondi calmamente. James já ria feito um descontrolado num canto da sala - A cicatriz ficou quase invisível quando eu fiz doze anos.

Disse mais umas palavras educadas e desliguei o computador. James sentou ao meu lado como nos últimos dias para resolvermos as ultimas coisas, agora que o estacionamento havia sido liberado... Depois se tudo quase terminado.

-O que seu tio quis dizer - ele chegou a cadeira pra mais perto, o rosto perigosamente perto - Com a historia do nariz...  
Eu não consegui me prender e ele ficou rindo feito um tonto comigo durante alguns minutos.

Ouvi o movimento na frente da minha sala. As pessoas começavam a ir embora. Essa hora eles não perdiam, nunca. Lembrei-me de responder a James, senti sua respiração bater no meu pescoço.

-É que - eu ri mais um pouco - Quando eu tinha cinco anos eu ia todo dia à casa do meu tio, chamar Jacob, o filho dele pra brincar.  
Dei mais uma parada pra rir mais um monte então. Sempre acompanhada pelo loirão.

-E então um dia coloquei meu nariz no buraco do portão porque eu chamava e ninguém atendia - aquele arrepio rotineiro chegou então – bem, Billy soltava sua pitbull quando saia de casa. Por isso ninguém atendia. Por isso notei que a cachorra tocou em mim, mas não senti nada muito forte.  
Ele fez uma cara de quem não entendeu, devia estar se perguntando a parte da mordida.

-Estava escuro, eu apenas voltei pra casa. Quando cheguei à sala e olhei no espelho do hall - fiz um suspense básico - Minha mãe começou a gritar feito uma louca antes de eu perceber que havia sangue por todo o meu rosto.  
Achei que James ia começar a rir mais forte ainda, mas não pareceu... Preocupado?

-Então o cachorro mordeu você sem ter percebido?

-Não! - eu disse meio indignada - Se ele tivesse me mordido nesse momento eu estaria sem um pedaço do nariz. Eu acredito que ele apenas tenha me arranhado.  
Agora sim ele teve a reação que eu esperava, ria feito um tonto.

-O problema foi Billy. Queria dar Pitoca embora. Jake ficou ate doente, então ele me pergunta sempre se eu ainda tenho a cicatriz.  
Ele chegou mais perto dessa vez. Eu podia ate ver meu rosto refletido em seus olhos... Eu estava... Excitada?

-E você tem cicatriz? - ele olhava meu nariz mais de perto. A boca perto da minha.

-Na... Não... - afastei um pouco meu rosto, mas ele continuava perto. - Foi só um arranhão, nada demais.  
Desviei meu olhar para as sombras que passavam em frente a minha porta.

-Eu fui mordido uma vez por um cachorro - ele contou parando de rir.

-Sério? - eu parava de rir também. o incomodo pela proximidade voltava. - Onde?

Eu não sei porque, posso ate dizer como. Ele simplesmente começou a desabotoar a camisa. Não era costume de ele usar gravata nem terno, então quando me dei conta meus olhos já estavam no tanquinho dele que quase aparecia pela fenda que se abria na frente da camisa. Jesus abana.  
Ele abaixou mais a camisa em um dos ombros então revelando a cara de um tigre. Eu já o havia visto antes, numa moto eu acho.

-Se você reparar bem, essa cicatriz que há no rosto dele é de verdade. Passe o dedo pra ver.  
Ele havia tatuado um tigre por cima da cicatriz?  
Meus dedos foram meio trêmulos pra pele bronzeada dele. O tigre era feito em tons de amarelo. Em seu rosto havia um risco em vertical. Meus dedos o tocaram ali. Era fundo, uma cicatriz verdadeira.

Eu não sei dizer exatamente o que me fez olhar pra aquela direção naquele instante, mas quando me virei, lá estava ele, com raiva nos olhos, a boca serrada em uma linha. Ele encontrou meu olhar. Uma risada de escárnio se formou em seus lábios.

-Edward?

* * *

**Hohooooy gente! Recadinhos: **

**1º Dia 19 (quarta-feira) fazemos 2 meses de fic! *--------*. mas quem recebe o presente são vocês! [/nossaquecoisadecasasbahia --'], vai ter um SUPERESPECIAL cápítulo giga! motivo para mim receber reviews.**

**2º Dia 20 (quinta-feira) é meu aniversário! outro motivo para mim receber reviews. / PS: e em dobro.**

**3º Como algumas de vocês já perceberam que essa fic estava sendo postada em outro site, que porventura parou de postar, eu nesse capítulo, não só alcancei como passei o outro site! uhuu. outro motivo pra mim receber reviews.**

**4º E por último, mas não menos importante... ESTAMOS ENTRANDO NA RETA FINAL DE CCUGP [/játocomsaudade] & outro motivo pra mim receber reviews.**

**E é isso aí gente, um beijo SUPER pra todas. meu beijinho especial de hoje vai para: ****Darklokura**** que me enche, todo capítulo, de luxúria e comentários MÁ-G-NI-FI-COS! lov u :)**

**até o próximo :***


	33. Capítulo 32

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

-Me desculpe. vi que Ângela já havia ido embora. Achei que você estava sozinha.

Eu sai correndo da minha mesa indo em direção a ele que já havia saído da sala rapidamente. Foda-se as aparências na frente dos outros. Eu não podia o deixar ir embora tirando as conclusões que eu havia visto em seus olhos.

Não dava pra alcançá-lo naquela velocidade. Não as minhas pernas curtas pelo menos.

-Edward! - ele aumentou a velocidade - Edward, quer fazer o favor de parar de fugir de mim? - e dessa vez eu gritei com ele.

Que simplesmente foi pelas escadas. Filho da puta que freqüenta academia. Que fôlego pra correr é esse?  
Devo ter chegado muito tempo depois. Os corredores vazios. Todo mundo já havia ido embora.  
Fui ao lugar obvio onde ele deveria estar. A sala dele. Entrei, estava sentado na mesa, guardando umas coisas na gaveta, desligando o computador.

-Porque ficou desse jeito? - perguntei deixando cair uma lagrima.

-Porque você se entrega sozinha...

Ele não me olhava. Fitava a tela do computador esperando terminar de finalizar.

-Como assim eu me entrego?

Cheguei mais perto. Cruzei meus braços. Ele não me olhava.

-Mas que droga Edward, olhe pra mim!

Ele relutou. Seu maxilar ficou mais rígido. Ele ia quebrar os dentes se continuasse botando aquela força ali.

-Não desconte nos seus dentes, desconte em mim! - eu disse descruzando os braços.

Eu não sei como, de repente eu estava na parede. a mão dele segurando a lateral do meu cabelo.

-Você ta afim daquele cara - ele parecia ter nojo de pronunciar aquelas palavras. - Ta se sentindo atraída por ele - não. Não era uma pergunta. Simplesmente uma afirmação.

-É claro que não estou! Você e que esta vendo coisas.

-Você me olhou com culpa quando entrei naquela sala Bella. Conheço culpa quando a vejo.

-Eu não tenho... - me desviei das mãos dele que ainda puxavam meu cabelo. Ele parecia com ódio... - Não tenho motivos pra me sentir culpada.

Ele deu um passo pra trás pra me olhar enquanto eu falava.

-Não devo nada você, nem você a mim. Não foi esse o trato que fizemos? Porque eu me sentiria culpada?

Eu vi uma risada nervosa e cínica ao mesmo tempo se formando em seus lábios.

-Ah, então você quer jogar MESMO pelas regras? - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e se virou pegando sua mochila chegando perto de mim - Perfeito Srta Isabella. Você quem manda.

Não era ódio o que estava em seus olhos. Era magoa. Ele estava magoado comigo, de novo. Por quê?  
Não consegui dizer nada enquanto via-o sair pela porta.

Uma parte de mim me dizia pra sair correndo atrás dele, pra colocar tudo em panos limpos. Explicar que eu apenas estava com vergonha por ele ter me pegado tocando alguém que não era ele porque eu sabia como EU ficaria se visse ele nessa situação com alguém, que eu nunca olharia, nunca amaria mais ninguém como eu o amava.

Mas havia outra metade...

Outra metade que estava cansada. Cansada de tentar provar a Edward Cullen que eu não era uma mentirosa lunática. Que só fiz o que fiz porque amava ele. Que não era da minha natureza mentir. Uma parte de mim que sabia que depois daquela noite no meu quarto ele nunca mais acreditaria em uma palavra minha, seria sempre assim. Ele o mártir e eu a carrasca que tentava desesperadamente se desculpar por alguma coisa que nem sequer havia feito. Seria sempre a desconfiança e a magoa que eu veria em seus olhos por mais que eu tentasse fazer com que ele me amasse a magoa e a desconfiança de que se o que estava saindo da minha boca não era outra mentira estaria ali. Eu estaria sempre que estar correndo atrás dele pra provar que falava a verdade. E eu... Eu estava cansando. De verdade.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Emmett era um gênio. Eu sabia que ia compensar falar com ele.  
Depois que Bella foi embora do meu apartamento naquela noite, e que noite por sinal, eu sei lá qual a causa, razão ou circunstancia, mas a idéia de que os tais 'velhos babões' pudessem fazê-la se sentir menor do que era me fazia espumar por dentro. Então ao invés de remoer minha dor, ou apenas consolá-la eu resolvi agir.  
Meu primo irmão me explicou como funcionam as coisas na hierarquia de uma empresa comum. Ele só não sabia se aquilo funcionava ali porque Bella não havia sido empossada oficialmente no cargo de diretora, mas como herdeira legal tinha alguns direitos que pelo o que Ângela estava me explicando, estavam sendo amplamente desrespeitados. Possivelmente pela falta de sabedoria dela nesse ponto. Bem, eu tinha esse conhecimento agora.  
Passei boa parte da minha noite fazendo um documento pra ela. Primeiro com os direitos legais dela, depois aqueles que ela supostamente ganhou com o cargo que ocupa.  
Achei algumas dicas num desses livros de auto ajuda sobre como se portar em publico. Eu não sei porque, mas eu suspeitava que grande parte do problema dela estava na falta de firmeza na hora de dar sugestões ou ordens. Ela precisava entender que ser doce e simpática nem sempre é interessante. Pode fazer com que suas palavras e atitudes não tenham o impacto necessário.

Passei meu dia numa expectativa. Queria ver qual seria sua reação ao que eu havia concluído. Queria saber se ela pelo menos testaria aquelas dicas.  
Fiquei ate mais tarde. Esperei Ângela passar pela minha porta indo embora e fui pro escritório dela. Eu sabia que como a festa estava próxima ela devia estar resolvendo coisas de ultima hora.  
O porquê ela estava toda boba risonha e tocando o ombro daquele cara eu não sei. Impressão minha ou ele esta com a camisa aberta?

_Flashback_

_-Não sei se já te contaram, mas o novo assistente do senhor Mars não é qualquer um.  
Ângela estava meio vermelha. Talvez tivesse exagerado no campari, pois não costumava comentar a vida do pessoal da empresa comigo, nem na faculdade. Mas hoje estava apresentando o namorado pra mim então tentava se mostrar mais faladeira do que o normal.  
-o pai dele tem uma rede enooorme de supermercados aqui na cidade - ela olhava pra Ben agora - E o playboyzinho quer provar que não sabe só torrar a grana dos pais. Então esta trabalhando lá com agente.  
-James é um playboy? - eu não costumava dar corda pra fofoca, mas eu sabia que o tal andava passando mais tempo com a Bella do que eu, então...  
-Mais ou menos. É educado, esforçado, mas todo mundo sabe que só inventou esse negocio de trabalhar na empresa dos outros pra desafiar o pai que queria colocar ele na linha como 'herdeiro' - ela fez o gesto de aspas com os dedos junto com uma careta - Acha demais o que faz, trabalhando cinco horas por dia - ela deu mais um gole na cerveja então - Se tivesse que trabalhar como a pobre da Bella faz, ele ia saber o que e trabalhar feito um homem de verdade._

_Então era rico. Bella andava de um lado para o outro, oito horas por dia, com um riquinho? Mas é lógico que ele era rico, eu devia ter lido na cara dele desde o começo._

_Fim do flashback._

Aquela cena de Ângela no bar passou como um flash pela minha mente vendo aquela cena. Eu estava longe, mas pude ver as pupilas dela se dilatando ao me ver ali, a boca se abrindo por causa do susto. Droga. Idiota. Idiota... Mil vezes estúpido! Quando vai aprender a se por no seu lugar?

Ela veio correndo e gritando atrás de mim, lógico que viria. não perderia tão fácil não é?

Bem, eu vou te dar uma dica. Quando um cara disser que a partir de hoje ele só quer te comer e porque esta com medo de dizer que sente algo mais, porque se ele realmente não te quisesse era simples. Ele simplesmente não te comeria mais.

Outra coisa, se simplesmente não viramos pro lado e dormimos ou vamos pro sofá depois que acaba o sexo é porque gostamos realmente de você.

Ela só tinha que me dar um beijo. Dizer que eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Era simples. Eu estava inseguro. Não era porque eu tinha bolas no meio das pernas que eu não podia sentir isso. Mas ela não entendeu. Lógico que não entendeu. Ataque era a melhor defesa. Ela devia conhecer esse ditado. Ela o usava agora.

-Ah. Então você quer jogar MESMO pelas regras? - eu pensei que no momento que havia a deixadoela chorar nos meus braços. Aquilo havia sido esquecido, mas não pelo visto. Ótimo. Pior pra ela - Perfeito Srta Isabella. Você quem manda.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Burra. Burra. Burra. Quantas vezes eu teria que repetir isso pra eu mesma?

Meu pai não parava de falar a cinco minutos sobre como e importante respeitar a autoridade dele, que assinar um ou dois papeis não tiravam o mérito de que ele havia transformado a firma falida de publicidade da família da minha mãe em sinônimo de qualidade em apenas alguns anos com trabalho árduo e que se eu tentasse novamente chamá-lo de louco e covarde eu descobriria o que e ser desprezada pelo próprio pai. Segundo ele, desprezo dói mais do que tapa na cara e eu iria descobrir amanha porque eu sabia que depois do que havia acontecido entre eu e Edward naquele escritório. Isso seria o que eu receberia dele com um pouco de sorte.

Eu queria tanto poder ir chorar no ombro dele, mas como eu não podia, tive que fazer o que estava evitando durante todos esses dias. Desabafar com Alice.

A gravidez dela andava sensível. Sangramento a todo o momento. Jasper havia se tornado praticamente um zumbi porque agora que iria ser pai, estava levando a agencia de viagens a serio e quando chegava cansado em casa passava a noite acordado velando o sono da esposa com medo que algo de ruim acontecesse a esposa enquanto ele dormia.

Eu procurava não dar palpite quanto a esse assunto, mas depois que descobri que Alice estava num estado desses, tentei não preocupá-la com minhas aventuras adolescentes um tanto atrasadas.

Mas naquele dia não ia ter jeito. Eu precisava muito conversar, chorar, saber onde e que eu estava errando.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

E complicado quando situações como essas te atingem. Você sabe que tem que fazer algo, sabe que tem que ser logo. Mas simplesmente não sabe o que fazer.

Um limite havia sido alcançado. A mágoa já não podia ser escondida. Quando eu a via eu já não sabia se queria simplesmente quebrar o seu pescoço, ou quebrar o meu por ainda ser tão apegado ao ar que ela respirava.

E fácil dizer 'larga pra lá', 'parte pra outra', mas partir pra outra significa voltar pra minha vida antiga. Voltar pra ela é voltar a não ter razão de existência, uma vida sem nuance. Eu não pensei que fosse assim, mas só agora eu via que minha vida só tinha razão com Isabella por perto e isso tinha que acabar. Eu não sei como porque por mais cagadas que ela fazia, eu simplesmente procurava uma maneira de ver por outro ponto e tentar entende-la, mas dessa vez não tinha como ver por outro ponto. Eu só vi por um ponto. aquele em que eu estava parado, com a porta aberta e ela passando a mão num cara semi nu. Ciúmes idiotas? Talvez, mas eu não queria MINHA mulher passando a mão em macho nenhum. Desde quando era minha mulher? Pensei que a partir do momento em que eu havia dado as chaves da minha casa pra ela, isso houvesse ficado bem claro.

Foi com esses sentimentos conflitantes que eu cheguei à casa do Emmett. Rosalie dava aulas à noite de quarta feira, então eu sabia que o clima estaria mais tranqüilo. Eu preciso conversar. Mais do que nunca.

_Ponto de Vista Interativo_

**Emmett e Alice** - Eu não acredito que você está chorando...

**Alice** - Por esse cara...

**Emmett** - Por essa uma...

**Emmett e Alice** - De novo.

**Emmett** - Edward...

**Alice** - Isabella...

**Emmett e Alice** - Você não se cansa não?

**Alice** - Já viu que esse cara nunca vai esquecer o que você fez?

**Emmett** - Já viu que essa garota e louca e não sabe o que quer?

**Emmett e Alice** - Parte pra outra!

**Edward e Bella **- Mas, eu não consigo!

**Emmett e Alice **- Pois é melhor que você consiga, antes que eu vá lá e...

**Alice** - Quebre a cara daquele moleque.

**Emmett** - Arraste ela pra minha cama pra saber que segredo e esse pra te deixar fora de si.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Boa! Estava demorando. Ele havia ficado - me deixa dar uma olhada no celular - ele ficou três minutos e vinte e dois segundos sem fazer uma piadinha com a desgraça da minha vida. Aquele devia ser um recorde pra ele.

* * *

**por hoje é só :***

_PS BOMBÁAAAAAAAASTICO: quem viu a foto do Rob e a Kristen se beijando? quem é ROBSTEN? eu fiquei assim :O_


	34. Capítulo 33

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

_PS: músicas no decorrer do capítulo.

* * *

_

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Não tentei me levantar do sofá.

Eu sabia que logo que ele visse a cara feia e emburrada que eu colocaria agora, ele passaria a falar serio comigo.

-Ok. Ok irmão. Desculpa. Você sabe, afinal sou eu não é?

Ele deu uma saída e voltou com uma cerveja. É lógico.

-Eu até escuta as tragédias da sua vida amorosa em troca você só tem que beber comigo - peguei a lata da mão dele... - Que foi que a guria fez dessa vez?

-A peguei alisando outro cara dentro do escritório... - então eu me enfureci um pouco com a lembrança - E ainda depois, me jogou na cara que EU disse que entre nos dois só ia ter sexo, que ninguém devia nada a ninguém...

-E você disse isso? - ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É, mas esse não é o ponto.

-Você realmente disse pra ela que a partir de certo momento só iria ser sexo entre vocês dois?

-É, mas isso não é motivo pra ela sair pegando em tudo quanto é homem por ai fazendo eu me sentir feito um lixo.

-Ta, e você pensou em como ela se sentiria deixando claro que a partir daquele momento ela era só um pedaço de carne pra você?

-Não, mas eu não a tratei feito um pedaço de carne - eu abaixei minha voz, pensativo, ele não ouviu a ultima parte da minha frase – Não... Por muito tempo.

-Não tratou, mas deu a uma mulher o que homem nenhum devia dar.

-O que? - lá vinha ele com aquela sabedoria de homem galinha que sabe tudo sobre truques pra enganar sua mulher. Não que ele fizesse isso, aliás, não sei bem porque Emmett fazia tanta questão de saber tanto sobre o assunto.

-Tu deu uma desculpa e uma razão.

-Explique... - eu disse terminando minha cerveja. O que? Eu terminei minha cerveja? Meu deus. Livra-me do alcoolismo por trauma Isabella.

-Tu deu uma desculpa. Agora toda cagada que ela fizer, vai dizer que é porque você não a tratou da forma que merecia.

-Mas ela mentiu a idade, colocou lentes de contato e me chamou de objeto num trabalho de escola. - eu disse meio passado. Nunca as teorias dele haviam sido tão sem lógica.

-Mulher nenhuma merece ser tratada feito um pedaço de carne, não uma que você pretenda manter no seu circulo social pelo menos, mas quer me deixar terminar, por favor?

Eu apenas assenti e ele voltou a falar.

-Alem da desculpa, tu deu uma razão também.

-Mas que porra de razão? - eu dei um pulo no sofá.

-Caralho Edward, vai me deixar terminar ou não? - foi ele quem pulou no sofá dessa vez e eu me encolhi... - você deu uma razão sim. Razão pra ela fazer cagada. Agora ela não vai perder uma oportunidade de te mostrar que se você não tratá-la da forma como merece, está cheio de marmanjo por ai a fim de fazer isso.

-Não tem como tratá-la melhor do que eu estava fazendo Emmett - eu disse ficando raivoso de novo e pensar que perdi uma noite de sono pra tentar ajudar ela... Idiota!

-Ah não? - sobrancelha arqueada de novo. Ele devia se sentir o chefão fazendo aquilo. Só faltava me pedir pra beijar o anel quando chegava à casa dele.

Eu não respondi, apenas fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Tu pediu pra namorar ela? - fiz que não com a cabeça de novo... - Chamou pra jantar? - não... -Mandou flores? - não...

Ele fez aquele cara de 'então, estou certo d novo', mas algo veio a minha mente. Algo que me deixou orgulhoso. Eu finalmente ia dar a volta nele.

-Mas você está errado. Ela não esta usando isso pra me atingir.

-Não? - ele perguntou meio descrente.

-Não. Ela não esperava que eu fosse entrar naquela sala, não fez de propósito.

-Tava fazendo o que então?

-Eu sei lá. Vendo uma tatuagem ou algo assim, mas nada pra me causar ciúmes de propósito.

-Ah. Você, Edward, esta me dizendo então que ela ate estava numa situação embaraçosa, mas que não era proposital, e nada que te pudesse deixar enciumado... Enciumado... Assim como você está agora?

Dar a volta uma merda. Ele conseguiu de novo. Desviou, desviou ate chegar no ponto em que queria. Colocar ela como a santa de novo. Ah não. Não dessa vez.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

-O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? - ela me entregava um todinho. Sabia que nesses momentos de crise, só chocolate me acalmava.

-Você sabe que nunca é ele que faz alguma coisa Alice - aumentei mais meu bico - Sou sempre eu que estrago tudo.

-Ok. Já que você insiste... O que foi que você fez então?

-Eu... Eu... Estava lá conversando com um amigo, um assistente, que tem me ajudado na empresa e estava vendo uma tatuagem-cicatriz dele e então foi tudo muito rápido. Ele entrou na sala, fez cara feia, saiu andando, eu falei merda e acabou.

-Como assim acabou? - ela deixou de beber a água pra perguntar.

-Acabou. Eu vi a cara dele. Acabou.

-Mas acabou o que, se vocês não tinham nada?

-Agente tinha sim! - ta, talvez eu tenha me exaltado. Um pouco... Muito.

-Tinham o que? Eu não me lembro de ele ter oficializado alguma coisa com você. Não desde que descobriu que Isabella tem olhos azuis e é maior de idade.

-Eu sei lá o que se chama o que nos tínhamos, mas... - eu procurava alguma palavra pra rotular aquilo. Algo me veio à mente então...

-Ele me deu uma copia das chaves do apartamento dele. Isso é um sinal de que tínhamos algo... – pronto, agora eu ganhei...

-Ele te deu - ela levantou as mãos fazendo aspas com as mãos - Carta branca pra cama dele e tu fica achando isso prova de compromisso?

-E não é? - talvez eu tivesse com cara de tonta agora.

-Bella, esse negocio de te como e depois quem sabe eu te ligo, é coisa de vadia.

Minha boca tentou se abrir pra dizer algo, mas logo depois meus olhos começaram a arder. Eu já não queria mais ficar ali. Não queria mais conversar. Não queria mais ver Alice na minha frente pra falar a verdade.  
Eu estava quase na porta e ela me puxando. Pensei em dar um esporro pra ela me soltar, mas minha amiga estava grávida. Eu não poderia fazer isso com ela.

-Eu quero ir embora - minha voz falhava.

-Bella me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-Foi sim! - eu tentei me controlar, mas não dava - Eu ouvi muito claramente o 'vadia' que saiu da sua boca.

-Mas meu bem, você não vê que esta deixando de lado sua dignidade aceitando as condições que esse cara esta ter impondo.

-Alice minha dignidade não me serve de nada se eu não o tiver ao meu lado! - ok. Agora eu a choquei - eu menti... - eu me virei pra ela agora um pouco mais calma - menti fria e descaradamente. Eu deveria estar agradecida por ele pelo menos impor condições e não apenas sair da minha vida e fingir que eu não existo pra sempre.

-Não é melhor não! - agora era ela que se exaltava e eu estava ficando com medo. Ela não podia ficar daquela forma... -Toda pessoa se deve um pouco de respeito para consigo própria! - ela me puxou pra sentar de novo no sofá - Homem nenhum merece que você se olhe no espelho e se envergonhe do que esta vendo. Vergonha por sinal que só sente por causa das coisas que tem coragem de fazer só pra ter o prazer de tê-lo ao seu lado na cama por uma ou duas noites.

-Mas minha vida sem ele não tem sentido Alice!

-Tinha sentido antes de você conhecê-lo e pode voltar a ter. O tempo cura tudo, você vai ver.  
As lagrimas saiam feito loucas agora, sem eu conseguir controlar. Eu não sabia se ela tinha razão, se me dizia aquilo pura e simplesmente porque os hormônios estavam em fúria pela gravidez, mas talvez fizesse sentido.

-Não estou dizendo que precisa abrir mão dele meu bem.

-Não? - eu perguntei esperançosa.

-Não, mas precisa saber se com o tempo e o convívio ele vai poder te tratar como você merece ou você pensa que pode levar uma situação dessas? E o dia em que ele se cansar? Sumir da sua vida? É melhor que seja uma decisão sua, racional, do que uma noticia qualquer em um dia qualquer. Aí sim você seria capaz de não suportar.  
Eu odiava a racionalidade da Alice, de verdade. Porque tudo o que ela dizia tinha que fazer tanto sentido? E ser tão contra as minhas expectativas?

-Você quer que eu faça o que? Jogue ele contra a parede? E... - eu baguncei meus cabelos nervosamente - nem sei por que estou discutindo isso com você.  
Mais lagrimas. Droga. Achei que tivessem secado três meses atrás.

-Depois do que aconteceu hoje ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara de novo.

-Ele vai sim... - ela dizia isso tão calmamente. Lógico, não havia sido Jasper quem pegou ela em uma situação... ham... Confusa?

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Porque ele esta tão dependente de você... Como você dele...

-What*? - não sei se foi por causa do nervosismo, mas de choro compulsivo passou pra risos. Eu ria e ria e não conseguia mais parar nem pra respirar.

-Pode rir, pode rir, mas é a pura verdade... - eu tentei prestar mais atenção ao que ela falava... - Ele está arrumando motivos e desculpas pra si mesmo par ficar com você Bella, mas com o ego masculino dele sempre em primeiro lugar é lógico.

-Edward não é dependente de mim Alice acredite. Digo isso afinal fui eu que fiquei naquela noite sem goz... - parei no meio. Não precisava contar aquela parte vergonhosa da minha vida amorosa. Se meu conceito por estar com ele já estava baixo, imagine se ela soubesse disso - ham... Esquece. Ele não é dependente de mim. não eh...

-Bella, quero que você ouça bem uma coisa que eu vou te dizer. Quero que a tenha como um hino para a sua vida.  
Eu não respondi. Continuei olhando pra aquela expressão que ela tinha. Aquela expressão que minha mãe me fazia cada vez que eu chegava em casa reclamando que alguém havia me chamado de chata/feia na escola.

-_Homem nenhum merece suas lagrimas, mas aqueles que merecem, nunca te farão chorar._ Se você realmente acha que ele vale à pena... - ela parecia ter que respirar fundo pra poder dizer aquilo - Vale a pena por sua auto-estima em ultimo lugar, pare de chorar feito uma tonta e faça logo alguma coisa...

-Fazer alguma coisa? Desde falsa identidade ate olhos falsos, eu já tentei de tudo!

-Você não tentou não! Porque se tivesse tentado, ele estaria te pedindo em casamento nesse exato minuto.

-Eu não sei mais o que posso fazer - minha voz era de derrotada agora.

-Pare de o deixar comandar essa relação. Imponha as suas vontades também.

-Mas se eu tentar impor alguma coisa ele simplesmente vai embora e não vai mais existir relação nenhuma.

-Isso não vai acontecer Isabella acredite em mim.

-Mas como eu posso ter certeza?

-Você não pode - ela tinha aquele sorriso paciente agora, passando a mão de leve pelo meu rosto - E essa meu bem é a graça da vida. Você nunca vai saber se amanha ele vai estar prestes a te deixar ou te pedir em casamento pela milésima vez.

-Mas como eu faço pra ele me perdoar? E esquecer todas as burradas que eu fiz?  
O sorriso dela agora aumentava.

-Minha querida, se eu tivesse essa resposta... Jasper não estaria dormindo a três dias no sofá.  
Eu estava com a cabeça abaixada pensando na minha própria desgraça quando ela soltou uma daquela.

-Jasper esta dormindo no sofá? - eu perguntei meio tonta.

-É. Tivemos uma briga meio feia há alguns dias... - ela não parecia muito afetada com aquilo.

-E quando pretendem fazer as pazes?

-Sábado. - aquela resposta parecia meio estranha. Não parecia que havia uma crise no casamento.

-Porque sábado? - porque não domingo, ou hoje, ou amanha?

-Aniversario de casamento. Pretendo ganhar diamantes... - Os olhinhos dela brilharam ao dizer aquilo.

-Ai Alice... Só você mesmo. - E ela deu um daqueles sorrisos marotos. Típicos do jeitinho Alice de ser..

-Vamos! - ela levantou toda serelepe de novo batendo as palmas - levanta essa bunda desse sofá e vai pegar seu bofe de volta.

-Você dizendo até parece fácil... - eu disse desanimada passando minha bolsa pelo ombro.

-Ué... Você não disseque tem as chaves da casa do bofe? - eu fiz uma cara de 'é, e daí?' - Quer moleza maior do que essa meu bem? Coloca um fio dental e pega ele de volta!  
Ela me deu um tapa na bunda. Mas então... Era pra ser vadia ou não era pra ser vadia? Alice andava me enlouquecendo com essas mudanças de idéia repentinas.

Eu estava certíssima do que ia fazer ate chegar em frente ao prédio dele. O medo da rejeição apareceu então, mas o que de pior poderia acontecer? Ele me mandar embora? Bem, depois do que havia acontecido no escritório nada seria muito pior. Eu ia tentar, mais uma vez. Lá vamos nós Isabella.  
O porteiro me olhou meio estranho. Ele só ficava lá durante a noite. Eu disse que era amiga do senhor Cullen. Ele me sorriu torto, eu tinha as chaves, ele não tinha nada que ficar olhando pra minha cara.  
Pensei numa estratégia de defesa caso ele tentasse me matar quando entrasse no apartamento pensando que eu era um assaltante, ou algo assim.  
Fiquei alguns minutos olhando pra porta. Uma senhora entrou no andar e ficou me olhando de canto, ali, parada, feito uma múmia na frente da porta dele. Devia fazer com que eu parecesse louca, mas não era loucura. Era só insegurança. Não era só porque ele disse uma vez que me amava que eu não podia sentir isso. Principalmente da cena no escritório.  
Tomei coragem finalmente e tirei as chaves do bolso da jaqueta. Fiquei mexendo nas chaves por um tempo e coloquei-a abrindo a porta devagar.  
Estava tudo escuro, lógico. Já era tarde, mais de cinco da manha. Logo ele estaria acordando pra trabalhar. Logo eu teria uma reunião importante com os coreanos também. What Fuck** eu estava fazendo ali então? Ah é. Deixando minha dignidade de lado e lutando pela razão da minha vida, mais uma vez.

O corredor que levava ate o quarto dele estava escuro. Eu ate hoje não entendo como consegui passar por lá sem ter quebrado pelo menos um abajur. Porta do quarto, fechada. Ok, isso devia ser um sinal que eu devia dar meia volta e ir embora, mas se eu respeitasse os sinais da vida teria esperado o destino me entregar Edward e não ter corrido atrás dele feito uma psicopata. Voltando a porta do quarto do Edward... abri devagar, não fez nenhum barulho. Michê devia render uma grana boa, ate as portas eram de ótima qualidade.  
O quarto estava numa penumbra só. Esperei que minha visão se acostumasse a escuridão e procurei pela cama. Ele estava lá, deitado no meio da cama, meu espaço estava ocupado por ele. Isso devia ser outro sinal, mas lá estava eu tirando os sapatos, a calça jeans. Fiquei de camiseta e me aproximei.  
Tentava enxergar alguma coisa. Só um corpo se mexendo calmamente numa respiração constante. Ele não ronca sabia? Lindo, perfeito e ainda por cima não ronca. Ah deus, eu sei que devia me conformar que não mereço tanto, mas quem disse que consigo?

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Eu estava quase indo atrás de um remédio pra conseguir dormir, quando ouvi um barulho estranho. Parecia ser na porta da frente. Sentei-me na cama assustado. Esperei pra ver se eu apenas não havia sonhado com aquilo.  
Não. Realmente estavam abrindo a porta. Minha primeira reação foi pegar o taco de beisebol que Emmett me deu num aniversario. Ele explicou bem que aquilo não era pra ser usado em esporte algum e sim guardado ao lado do armário num lugar bem acessível assim que necessário.  
Eu achei que o momento em que aquele presente 'inútil' dele havia se tornado necessário havia finalmente chegado, quando um raio de racionalidade passou por mim. Se for ladrão, então porque estava usando chaves?... Ela? Não... Mais fácil ser um ladrão... Será?  
Levantei-me devagar e espiei pela porta... Tive tempo apenas de ver sua jaqueta de couro preta entrando e fechei a porta rapidamente correndo pra cama. O que essa louca queria a uma hora daquelas na minha casa? Como se eu não soubesse...  
Mas, porque eu não estava na sala nesse exato momento, a mandando ir embora, ou procurar abrigo na cama do herdeiro James? Não posso te responder por que estou dormindo... Dormindo...

* * *

**RECADINHO DA AUTORA:**_ Não quero comentários sobre o estilo musical, ou sobre a dupla. Leiam a letra, ouçam a musica e pronto. Sou de piracicaba gente, sou caipira._

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=UmEh6XBhoqk  
**/A Gente Não Consegue Se Amar - Gian e Giovani/  
**  
Tentei mostrar, você não viu  
Tentei falar, e não me ouviu  
Hoje a gente se perdeu  
Quis acertar, você não quis  
Tentei saber o que eu fiz  
mas você não respondeu  
A gente só se toca  
quando faz amor, e acabou  
depois é cada um pro lado e fim  
a vida a dois não é assim  
Eu sinto muito é tarde demais pra concertar, o erro está feito  
Não pense que estou tentando fugir  
Eu juro fiz o melhor de mim  
nós dois não tem mais jeito  
Infelizmente é duro aceitar  
a gente não consegue se amar  
Você jamais irá sentir  
o desespero que senti  
vendo a gente se acabar  
e sem nada poder fazer  
calado ví acontecer  
O que não deu pra evitar  
Agente só se toca...

* * *

Escutei-a tirando os tênis e jogando em algum canto. Alguém avisa essa garota que eu prezo pela organização do meu quarto? Eu sei. To ranzinza. Talvez seja a falta de sexo. Bem, pelo menos é só por isso que eu a deixei continuar aqui. O que foi? Eu juro.  
Aquilo devia ser o barulho de um zíper se abrindo. Que? Ela ia vir deitar pelada do meu lado? Não sou santo... Não me seguro com ela de terno, imagine nua.  
Não a ouvi tirando mais nenhuma peça. Então pelo menos uma camiseta eu acredito que ela estava usando quando se aproximou da minha cama e ficou me olhando. Eu procurava respirar calmamente. Talvez estivesse saindo ate um tanto falso demais, mas não era eu que estava invadindo o quarto alheio altas horas da madruga. Pelo menos não... Dessa vez.  
Ela ficou muito tempo ali parada, sentia sua respiração aumentar, e então diminuir. O que? Será que eu ia ter que fingir que acordava e puxar ela pra minha cama logo?  
Não foi preciso. Cem anos depois ela se decidiu e se sentou na cama. Senti suas mãos passando pelos meus cabelos, pela minha boca. Ela queria saber se era realmente eu quem estava ali dormindo? Aquilo não era bom. Eu a reconheceria no escuro só pelo cheiro do seu cabelo.  
Senti seu corpo deitando ao meu lado. Eu estava de lado com as mãos embaixo do rosto. Posição ridícula quando se esta fingindo dormir, eu sei.  
Ela deixou o rosto próximo do meu, passando a mão pela minha cintura e a mão ficou lá. Ela respirava normalmente agora. Seu hálito com cheiro de morango me alcançava. O que? Era isso? Só isso? Por isso ela invadiu a minha casa as cinco e tantas da manha? Pra dormir? Tenha santa paciência Isabella.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

A insegurança voltou quando me aproximei da cama. Imaginei-me deitando ali e ele acordando vendo que era eu, me expulsando como uma cachorra. Fiquei nervosa com essa possibilidade que quando vi já estava ofegando. Dei um jeito de voltar ao normal. Eu sabia das conseqüências quando havia resolvido ir ate ali. Não adiantava dar pra trás agora.  
Se ele me expulsasse, eu ia embora. Se me comesse, eu dava pra ele. Se apenas ficasse quieto e dormindo ate a hora de trabalhar chegar, bem, isso seria triste.  
Tomei coragem pra me sentar. Eu podia ver o contorno de seu rosto. Senti uma vez mais a textura do seu cabelo. Sua boca... Como aquilo podia se encaixar tão perfeitamente em alguém o deixando ainda mais... Perfeito. Era nesses momentos, em que eu o via assim ou pelo menos a sombra dele assim, de cabelo bagunçado, que eu me lembrava ainda mais do meu deus grego. E ele estava bem aqui, ao meu alcance. Foi esse pensamento que me fez ter coragem de deitar ao seu lado, abraçá-lo, ver seu rosto de perto. Há alguns meses eu nem sonhava com isso.  
Poder tê-lo assim perto, ao alcance das minhas mãos, dos meus olhos., do meu olfato, já eram uma grande coisa.  
Eu fiquei assim por um tempo. Já sentia minha mente sair de orbita... Usar o mesmo oxigênio por muito tempo era complicado. Então eu virei pro outro lado, ficando de costas pra ele.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward  
_  
Senti seu corpo encostando-se ao meu quando ela se virou. Ela queria exatamente o que ali mesmo?  
Será que pareceria loucura da minha parte, apenas passar o braço por debaixo do dela abraçando sua cintura, sem parecer assustado com o fato de um corpo ter aparecido do nada na sua cama quando acordou? Não sei se pareceria loucura, mas agora já era... Tava feito.

Seu corpo enrijeceu quando me sentiu fazendo aquilo. Devia achar que era um ataque de sonambulismo, porque o que fez foi se aconchegar mais a mim deixando nossos corpos mais grudados agora. Ow, já era... Junior tava acordado.  
Minha mão escorregou por sua barriga, passando pelo umbigo, a senti ofegar quando meus dedos acariciaram aquela parte sensível. Ela fechou a perna talvez num ato de reflexo, mas aquilo só fez que minha mão se colocasse mais firme rente ao seu sexo.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

O torpor do sono quase me pegava quando senti sua mão me abraçando. What fuck**? Será que ele ia tentar me matar? Afinal ele não sabia que era eu, mas algo me disse que ele sabia sim. Algo não. A mão dele que deslizou pelo meu corpo fazendo meus pelos arrepiarem. Fazendo-me necessitar dele como nada no mundo. Sentir seus dedos me excitando, me fazendo perder o controle. Será que ele tinha que ser tão bom em tudo que fazia?  
Eu já sentia aqueles pequenos espasmos, típicos do que suas mãos podiam me proporcionar, em algum lugar da minha mente havia o medo de ele repetir o que havia feito e não terminar o trabalho então antes de me derreter na mão dele me virei.  
Eu o assustei, eu acho, não dava pra ver nada naquela escuridão. Minhas mãos procuraram primeira pela sua boca pra depois a minha fazer o mesmo caminho.  
Me aproximei mais dele, nossas respirações se juntaram, e aumentavam a cada milímetro que minha boca se aproximava da dele.  
Ele envolveu sua mão na minha nuca, senti seus olhos em mim pela ultima vez, ate que nossos lábios se uniram, nos tornando um.  
Nossos lábios lentamente começaram a percorrer o do outro, nossas bocas se abriram. Nossas línguas se tocaram e pouco a pouco foram percorrendo o interior da boca de ambos como se fosse um lugar desconhecido... Como se fosse nossa primeira vez.  
Permanecemos naquele beijo um longo tempo, e lentamente, assim como começou, nossos lábios foram se separando. Senti seus dedos percorrendo meu rosto. Será que ele ainda não tinha certeza que era eu? Isso seria triste, nem que se passassem cem anos, eu sempre reconheceria seu cheiro, seu beijo...  
Eu ia dizer algo, mas sua boca já mordia meu pescoço, vindo pra cima de mim, deixando qualquer palavra que tivesse que ser dita calada no meio de um beijo molhado.

Mais profundo agora, mais cheio de desejo.  
Ele me mostrava isso sugando minha língua, mordiscando meus lábios, suplicando cada vez mais pela minha boca, se afogando em nossos beijos.  
Deixei escapar um gemido da minha boca e ele parou de me beijar parecendo estar preocupado. Eu mostrei que estava tudo bem avançando em sua boca, querendo sentir mais e mais seu sabor.  
Minhas mãos foram pras suas costas, entrando por dentro da camiseta, arranhando, fazendo meus toques se intensificarem sobre ele, tamanha o desejo que havia me dominado. Desejo de ter seu gosto em mim, seu corpo. De nos tornarmos um só.  
Levei minha boca ao seu pescoço, correndo minha língua em cada parte, me contia para não mordê-lo com força porque se eu empregasse o desejo que eu sentia agora a marca seria feia. Então eu apenas mordiscava, lambia, beijava.  
O que pareceu ter deixado ele um tanto nervoso, pois quando percebi estava sendo jogada embaixo dele no colchão.  
ele se sentou sobre mim, tirando sua camiseta e jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto.  
Levei minhas mãos ao seu peito, arranhando-o devagar, o puxando de volta pra mais um beijo, onde eu tentava saciar a minha sede.  
Ele já introduzia as mãos por debaixo da minha camiseta, acariciando mais e mais meus seios e eu já não agüentava mordia a beirada do travesseiro como se quisesse resistir a mim mesma. Tinha que esperar. Afinal ainda estávamos de roupa...

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Ed Jr já não queria mais esperar, mas eu sim. Mal estávamos acabando as preliminares e eu queria me explodir em seu corpo.  
Eu fazia de tudo ao mesmo tempo, a beijava, a tocava, a mordia, lambia, acariciava.  
Eu sabia que ela também já não agüentaria muito, a sombra de seus dentes no travesseiro eram bem visíveis.  
Eu já planejava o próximo passo quando...

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI.

Nos assustamos com o despertador. Seis da manha... Hora de trabalhar.  
Nossos olhares se juntaram novamente.

-Miranda! - eu disse assustado. Ela estava brava com o atraso do dia anterior. Queria-me cedo hoje no trabalho.

-Coreanos! - ela falou quase ao mesmo tempo. A apresentação estava perto. A reunião dela devia ser importante também.  
Depois de dizer isso vi seu peito se elevar e abaixar numa respiração irregular. Ela balançava a cabeça como se dissesse que não agüentava. Well***, eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

-Banho frio não vai resolver não - eu soltei meio desesperado.  
E seus lábios foram parar no meio dos seus dentes. Ótimo, estava ficando cada vez pior.

Juntei minha boca a dela novamente num beijo ardente. Beijo me contentar nesse fogo que eu estava? Nem pensar.  
Me levantei, tirando de vez minha roupa e me joguei em cima dela ajudando-a a tirar também. Sei que não era o certo, mas, naquele momento, nossos corpos não queriam o certo, eles apenas queriam sentir-se unidos um ao outro.  
Sem perceber como, já estávamos nus, um gente ao outro, ela olhou mais uma vez pro meu despertador e eu dei minha mão pra ela.  
Que hesitou um pouco, talvez com medo do que pudesse fazer, mas acabou cedendo.  
Puxei ela pro banheiro meio que em desespero, a arrastando pra baixo daquela água comigo.  
Minha mão apertava, percorria cada parte do seu corpo e ela fazia o mesmo.  
Puxava meus cabelos, arranhava-me e olhando nos meus olhos me abraçou pegando na minha bunda. É. Realmente ela gostava daquela parte.  
Juntei nossos lábios pra mais um beijo e ela mordia os meus com uma intensidade. Com o olhar tão desesperado quanto o meu, parecia que eu não ia conseguir, agora fria e caricias pareciam estar só piorando as coisas.  
Me lembrava da hora a cada segundo que passava, seu rosto de quem queria ser saciada também não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Levei minha mão entre sua perna e comecei a acariciá-la intensamente ela apenas gemia e eu fazia o mesmo.  
Ela não se atrevia a fazer o mesmo, por vergonha talvez, mas eu também precisava ser saciado. Então quando a coloquei em ponto de bala agarrei forte sua cintura fazendo com que seu corpo se elevasse na parece fria do banheiro e me uni a ela rapidamente, tentando me saciar, tentando saciar o desejo louco que ela me causava como mulher nenhuma nunca havia feito.  
Seu corpo se elevava e então descia devagar. Seus olhos às vezes se fechavam apenas pra sentir o que eu podia proporcionar. Me senti comprimido então num orgasmo forte que vinha dela e me deixei explodir também esperando que a agora fria fizesse o resto.  
Nossos corpos meio que obrigados se separaram nos deixando cair no chão frio dali.  
O cabelo dela estava todo grudado na cabeça e eu me abaixei em frente a ela.

-Ed - ela tentou com a voz fraca e eu a puxei pela nuca para um ultimo beijo molhado que ela retribuiu com força, força que eu tive que parar. A falta de tempo ainda era um quesito forte ali.

Saímos daquele banheiro, nos secando rapidamente enquanto ela parecia estar procurando pelas roupas no chão do quarto.  
Quando voltei já de cueca e calça jeans ela me olhou hesitante.

-Edward e agora? - seus lábios eram mordidos mais uma vez.

-Depois agente termina - eu sabia que nem ela e nem eu ainda estávamos saciados.

-Não estou falando disso - ela deu dois passou na minha direção e parou. - Estou falando de... De... Nós dois.  
Ela parecia nervosa, o punho apertado, os lábios mordidos. Eu já havia me esquecido em que circunstancia ela havia parado ali.

-Nos dois já não existe a algum tempo Isabella - meu olhar era frio, meu coração estava frio. Eu não podia fazer nada. - Você já devia saber disso.  
Eu não tinha raiva dela. Simplesmente não conseguia abraçá-la e dizer que passou. Eu não conseguia mentir tão friamente assim. Pelo menos eu não...  
Ela assentiu. Os olhos já estavam cheio de lagrimas, não pense que não me doía vê-la assim, mas essa era uma parte da minha personalidade que não cabia a eu mudar.  
Ela colocou a jaqueta e jogou os cabelos molhados por cima da blusa, apanhou a bolsa em cima do balcão da cozinha. Não acompanhei seus movimentos de perto, apenas ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada com força.  
Fui ate a porta. Eu não sei o que pretendia indo ate lá. Correr atrás dela ou qualquer besteira dessas? Não. Acho que não. Quando me virei pra voltar pra cozinha, as chaves que eu havia dado a ela estavam jogadas em cima do sofá. Isso era algum recado que ela queria dar? Bem. Havia sido entregue, mas não mudava em nada o que eu sentia por ela agora.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

O fato de a ilusão te fazer acreditar que sexo poderia ser o começo do amor e algo que não ajuda muito. Não quando se tem esperança.  
Não que eu ainda tivesse esperanças. Eu me afundava cada vez mais num mar de auto depredação e eu ainda não queria me livrar dele. Quantos tapas na cara eu ainda precisaria levar pra perceber que ele não era o homem certo pra mim? Porque mesmo com o que ele havia acabado de fazer eu ainda me perguntava se essa camisa preta o faria se arrepender de me tratar como havia fazendo todo esse tempo?  
Essa é a pior parte do nosso relacionamento, se eu fosse gorda... Relaxada... Não escovasse os dentes e nem o cabelo... Haveria uma esperança. Aquela de me internar por um ano em um SPA. Voltar vinte quilos mais magra e com o cabelo pintado de preto azulado, fazendo os pescoços se viraram pra me olhar enquanto ele tinha vontade de bater a cabeça na parede por ver o que perdeu.  
Eu não tinha espinhas desde os meus doze anos o que fez meu rosto ter uma tonalidade impecável. Eu cuidava dos meus cabelos com os cremes a tratamentos mais caros possíveis desde que me conhecia por gente, apesar de comer duas toneladas de chocolate por dia não havia muito que uma academia pudesse fazer por mim que já não estivesse pronto.  
O que fazer então? Para chocá-lo... Pra perceber que estava perdendo uma grande coisa? Tornar-me uma viciada? Não. Minha responsabilidade não deixaria. Apesar de eu saber que isso o chocaria, e muito, o que fazer para deixar Edward Cullen com o queixo caído então?

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

Miranda estava muito... Muito irritada. Dez minutos atrasado e ela dizia que eu havia quase estragado sua vida. O que eu poderia ter feito em dez minutos que não poderia fazer nos quinze próximos?  
Uma pasta cheia de notas foi entregue em minhas mãos para serem registradas no site da fazenda. Me senti meio perdido com aquilo. Aquela matéria ainda não havia chegado. Liguei pro ramal da Ângela pra implorar por ajuda. Ainda bem que ela era simples e direta pra ensinar cada passo provando que sabia do que estava falando quando exatamente a janela que ela previa, aparecia em minha frente.  
Foram longos e tensos vinte minutos no telefone. Eu sabia que meu pescoço não se manteria junto à cabeça se eu não tivesse conseguido, mas ela era um anjo. Eu gastei mais uns dois ou três minutos agradecendo-a pela ajuda. Ela deve ter ficado impaciente.

-Edward, a reunião da Bella esta acabando e eu ainda preciso agilizar outros dois compromissos dela hoje. - em outras palavras 'para de me encher e desliga idiota. '

-Reunião com o James? - não tem importância, eu sei que ela nunca contaria a ninguém que eu estava perguntando.

-Não. James chegando à uma hora dessas? Vai sonhando... E com os coreanos. Pelo visto é a ultima. Você sabe que depois do almoço hoje tem uma ultima reunião geral não é?

-Sei... Será que eu tenho que estar lá também?

-O termo reunião geral deveria responder isso pra você - ela era simpática, até quando me dava um fora.

-É, espero que não demore muito.

-Ajeite bem a sua gravata.  
Ela disse isso e desligou. O que? Será que eu andava sempre mesmo com a gravata torta?

Eu estava em frente ao espelho ajeitando a bendita gravata quando vi minha porta se abrindo. Dei uma ultima olhada vendo se estava apresentável. Cara, como eu sou gostoso!  
Olhei pro lado e vi alguém que quase chegava ao ponto de um dia sonhar em competir comigo... Quando crescesse e virasse um homem de verdade...

-Posso falar com você Edward?

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Minha pratica de fazer coques se foi junto com as aulas de bale eu pensei enquanto tentava ajeitá-lo melhor em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Esse era o primeiro passo. Ângela estava providenciando o segundo.

-Bella - ouvi sua voz no auto falante do telefone ali perto - Ele já chegou.  
Respirei fundo. Preparei-me para o combate.

-Ele veio disfarçado como eu pedi? - minha voz demonstrava o medo de falhar que eu estava.

-Eu acompanhei toda a sua trajetória desde que ele colocou os pés na empresa, com um passe especial ninguém o reconheceu ou desconfiou.

Coloquei meu terno novo. Saí do banheiro. Sentei na minha mesa... Minha mesa. Estranho pensar nisso sendo que eu ia receber quem ia receber, mas era isso que ela havia se tornado. Indo contra todos os meus sonhos, minhas vontades, mas indo em direção ao que era certo e melhor pra todos. Aquela mesa agora era minha. E iria demorar a deixar de ser.  
Depois de respirar fundo, umas dez vezes mandei que Ângela o deixasse entrar. Era estranho o ver do lado de fora, esperando pra poder entrar. Minha infância havia sido exatamente o contrario disso.  
Ele entrou, tirando os óculos, o capuz do moletom.

-Sinceramente pai. Quem foi que te emprestou essa coisa horrível hein? - eu disse apontando pra blusa dez vezes maior que o tamanho dele, que estava sendo tirada agora.

-Você pediu que eu viesse disfarçado. Inspirei-me naqueles filmes que você tem.  
Eu tentei segurar o riso. Ele assim de camiseta, calça jeans. Qual havia sido a ultima vez que eu havia visto meu pai de jeans?

-Então - ele se sentou na cadeira, colocando uma perna em cima da outra - O que você quer comigo? Parecia importante pra ter me ligado quase de madrugada.

-Pai, eram quase oito da manha.

-É madrugada pra quem foi dormir as cinco - ele respondeu rindo. Qual havia sido a ultima vez que meu pai estava de tão bom humor? - Mas então... O que é?  
Eu me aprumei na cadeira. Não pretendia chegar ao ponto tão rápido, mas já q ele o fazia.

-Eu te chamei porque quero te pedir algo que devia ter pedido há muito tempo - ele me olhou curioso. Eu fiz um suspense pra deixar mais emocionante - _ajuda._

A sala já estava cheia. Todos ali. A grande sala dificilmente era usada, mas os coreanos mereciam. Em meio a toda essa crise, não era toda firma de publicidade que conseguia uma conta do tamanho que eles nos ofereciam agora. Meu 'arquivo B' sempre esteve lá. Eu sabia que nunca teria coragem de colocá-lo em ação. O medo das criticas eram fortes demais pra eu conseguir fazer tal coisa. Mas lá ia eu. Com a cara e o coração.

_"O máximo que pode acontecer e você levar um não, você não vai morrer por isso, mantenha isso em mente."_

Eu cumprimentei a todos ouvindo aquela frase do meu pai como uma trilha sonora naquele momento que seria decisivo pra mim, eu sabia.  
Eles estavam todos lá. No outro extremo da mesa, Campassi. O líder, aquele que me olhava com um olhar superior como se eu fosse um lixo que não merecia mais de cinco minutos de sua atenção. Eu havia sido sua vitima desde o começo.

_"Você deve estar vendo o Sr Campassi como seu inimigo, mas ele não é, acredite, ele é um homem acostumado a lidar com situações de perigo e risco no nosso meio, ele não se impressiona facilmente, você terá que conquistar o seu respeito, e não será dizendo amem a todas as decisões dele que você conseguira isso."_

Essa outra frase fez com que pela primeira vez, em meses, eu enfrentasse seu olhar matador, ate que ele o desviasse primeiro.

Olivetti estava ao seu lado. Puxa saco dele como sempre, ele se assustou com a forma como olhei para seu ídolo. Isso fez que um meio sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto ao me cumprimentar com um aceno.  
Mars estava no outro lado, eu havia conseguido sua simpatia por algum motivo estranho, ele perguntava minha opinião sobre as coisas, aceitava minhas sugestões.

_"Mars é uma pessoa difícil. você deve ter feito alguma coisa muito boa em sua percepção pra ter conseguido sua aprovação. isso é bom. um aliado naquela mesa é sempre útil. você tem mais algum?"_

Naquele momento eu pensei em citar Edward, mas alem do fato de um assistente não ser exatamente um 'aliado' no quesito que estávamos conversando depois do que havia acontecido mais cedo, não sei se poderia dizer que ele era um amigo em questão.  
Minhas mãos tremiam levemente enquanto eu tirava o DVD com a apresentação da reunião. Ângela era meu anjo salvador por ter conseguido formatar as loucuras que eu formei durante meses em uma apresentação coerente pra que todos entendessem.

Eu achei que enfrentar o Sr Campassi fosse ser a pior parte. Quem eu queria enganar? O canto dos meus olhos podiam ver sua silhueta conversando com Miranda. Estranhamente eu sentia seu olhar em mim, mas seus olhos não estavam exatamente aqui. Talvez o nervosismo estivesse me deixando louca.

_"Você esta tendo algum incentivo a mais pra ter tomado essa decisão?"_

ele não estava se metendo na minha vida. Apenas se certificando de que eu estava certa do que estava fazendo.

_"Sim..."_ não entrei em detalhes. Nem o faria.

_"Eu poderia saber qual?"_ meu pai levantando uma sobrancelha? Ta aquela havia sido engraçada.

_"Quero impressionar alguém"_ eu respondi simplesmente. Eu não era de dar detalhes da minha vida. Nunca fui. Ele sabia disso.

"_Você sabe que essa não e a motivação certa não é?"_ ele me perguntou serio.

_"Sei que é a única que eu tenho no momento"_ eu respondi na mesma seriedade.

-Boa tarde a todos.

_"Seja seria, seja firme, mas não perca a simpatia. não permita que o sorriso fique mais de três segundos no seu rosto."_

-...Começaremos assim que a minha assistente terminar com os preparativos para a exibição em DVD...

-O áudio não é indicial. Não vai ser possível - E lá vinha o Olivetti filho da mãe me torrar a paciência. Eu não imaginava que as complicações viriam tão rápido.  
Minha primeira reação foi pedir desculpas, sem nem saber porque, mas...

-Se o senhor tivesse me esperado continuar, saberia que não há áudio nesta exibição. Apenas material visual... Sr Olivetti._  
_

_"Não se preocupe em ser grossa, a menos que seja extremamente desnecessário, a demonstração desenfreada de poder faz com que ele se torne mais fraco."_

Todas olhavam de mim pra ele... Que percebeu o papel que havia feito e disse para que eu prosseguisse...

-Como eu estava dizendo... Quero começar esta apresentação com um grupo que eu encontrei que combina perfeitamente com o que queríamos pro nosso show de abertura da festa.

-Eu pensei que já havia ficado certo a contratação do grupo de balé da minha sobrinha. -Sr Arzolla se levantou exaltado da cadeira.

-Não Sr Arzolla. O senhor sugeriu a companhia e nos colocamos em pauta. Se tivesse comparecido a reunião desta manha teria tomado conhecimento da decisão por esse grupo de dança antes.

Foi uma hora longa, eu apresentei todas as decisões que tomei de ultima hora naquela reunião com os coreanos, eu não concordava com muita coisa do que eles haviam decidido antes sobre a festa, mas o medo de errar não me deixava falar.

_"Não importa se você errar, você é filha da dona, ninguém nunca poderá te tirar isso... tudo bem... pode ser que você acabe com uma empresa falida dependendo das suas atitudes. mas ainda ainda será sua."_

-Você está louca - dessa vez foi Miranda quem levantou exaltada - Isso é pré histórico. Eles são um dos reis da tecnologia. Como você quer impressioná-los com chamas com base a álcool e artistas de circo?

-Talvez você esteja os confundindo. Os reis da tecnologia são os japoneses... - ela ficou um tanto vermelha. Ela vivia cometendo gafes como estas.

_"Dó é uma coisa que não pode haver nesse meio. não no campo de guerra que é uma reunião geral. eles nunca vão hesitar em expor seus erros por mais discretos que sejam ao fazê-lo. você tem que atacar com as mesmas armas."_

-Ainda assim Miranda, não vamos nos enganar - eu olhei, falando ao resto da sala também... - Eles sabem que somos um país em desenvolvimento. Podemos não ter o poder de competir em termos tecnológicos, mas podemos provar que somos superiores em termo de inteligência.  
Quando meus olhos deram uma olhada panorâmica, passaram por ele. Boca aberta. Isso. É essa a intenção. Ele estava chocado.  
Eu finalmente consegui terminar o planejamento mostrando imagens de tudo. A desaprovação era geral, mas não eram eles que nos teríamos que impressionar.

Todos estavam saindo da mesa, e eu guardava meus papéis na minha pasta. Uma fila de cada lado da mesa se formava pra sair da sala. Eu vi quando Edward passou por mim me olhando de lado, me dando um sorriso safado. Eu diria que era de escárnio em outros tempos, mas agora, eu sei lá, diria que era orgulho de mim. Mas não saberia dizer exatamente.

Apenas o senhor Campassi continuou sentado na mesa. Eu já esperava por esse confronto. Era o único para o qual eu ainda não sabia se estava pronta.  
Ele levantou o olhar da mesa. Olhando-me por cima dos óculos. A última vez que eu havia me sentido tão nervosa assim fora quando encontrei meu deus grego no elevador.

-Eu não sei se concordo com isso... - ele disse com uma voz calma.

_"Ele é o único que merece todo e qualquer respeito. não vai ser batendo de frente e nem tentando diminuir a sua importância que você vai conseguir o seu respeito.  
-Como faço isso então pai?  
-Você é esperta. eu sei que vai conseguir."_

Ele me olhava firme. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo.

-A quanto tempo o senhor trabalha na administração aqui Sr Campassi? - eu perguntei com um meio sorriso. Dois segundos e ele se foi do meu rosto. Como meu pai havia mandado...

-A muito minha menina, muito antes do seu pai entrar aqui.  
Eu não sei se já contei essa parte. A empresa é mesmo da família da minha mãe, mas ela não quis cuidar de nada então meu pai tomou conta de tudo abandonado seu emprego na policia. Por isso eu pedi ajuda a ele. Que passou a vinte anos atrás o mesmo que eu estava passando agora.

-Bem... E com todo respeito, mas quantas festas o senhor já planejou em todos esses anos? - meu tom de respeito sempre presente, mas firme e ele se espantou com a pergunta.

-Como você disse, trabalho na administração desse lugar há muito tempo. Não me envolvo com essas coisas.  
Ele pareceu perceber o ponto que eu queria chegar. Um leve sorriso se formou em sua boca já um tanto enrugada.

-É esse o ponto que quero chegar com o senhor... - fiz com que a minha cadeira chegasse mais perto dele... - Aprendi em meu curso de antropologia os usos e costumes do povo coreano. Tenho uma idéia do que os satisfaz ou não.  
Peguei suas mãos entre as minhas.

-Preciso de apenas um voto de confiança do senhor pra mostrar que sei o que estou fazendo e que também sei que vai dar certo.  
Ele me olhou firme, bravo. Ele me lembrava meu avo, mas me intimidava um pouco mais. Eu tentava controlar as mãos que queriam tremer livremente.

-Tudo bem minha criança - ele deu um tapinha no peito da minha mão - Você o quer é você o tem. Afinal o que mais temos a perder além de um contrato de sete milhões de dólares?  
Meu coração ficou gelado ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas mesmo com aquela frase, em seus olhos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu via simpatia dele por mim.

***

-Você já usou o delineador Bella? - Alice apareceu pronta na porta do meu quarto. Já com o vestido bata vermelho que havia ganhado de Jasper. a barriguinha dela já não permitia usar tubinhos apertados como ela gostava.

-Já. Pode pegar - estendi o tubo preto a ela.

-Você tem certeza que quer mesmo ir feito uma freira nessa festa?

-Alice. Se eu usar um decote maior do que esses vou ter que mudar meu nome e passar a ter nome de fruta.

-Claro que não... - ela ficou me medindo de novo - Aquele outro azul teria ficado melhor.  
Eu bufei pela centésima vez desde que nos havíamos comprado a vestido de tarde.

-Alice eu quero conquistar o respeito daquelas pessoas e não olhares esfomeados.  
Ela ficou me olhando por uns instantes batendo o pé direito sonoramente no meu piso.

-Eu ainda preferia o outro.  
E a minha sandália acertou a porta pela qual ela saiu um milésimo de segundo depois de ela ter saído.  
A maquiagem já estava pronta. Meu vestido pendurado na porta do closet. Meu coração apertado. Se uma única coisa que fosse desse errado toda aquela minha coragem repentina iria por água abaixo e eu iria embora... Estudar fora, Irlanda talvez. Deviam ter muitos caras parecidos com Edward lá. Sheet****. O que e que ele ta fazendo na conversa... De novo?  
A limusine, não me pergunte por que, coisas de Alice, já estava nos esperando. Quem estava dirigindo?

-Eu não sabia que seu castigo ainda não tinha acabado Jaz - eu disse quando ele fez com que a janela automática se abaixasse e eu pudesse reconhecê-lo.

-Não é castigo não... - ele respondeu rindo, saindo com o carro... - A empresa tem a própria limusine. Não encontrei motorista de ultima hora. Não tem porque gastar com aluguel e chofer quando temos os dois de graça.  
Eu ri com aquilo. Só ele mesmo. Pão duro feito a irmã pra pensar de uma forma daquelas.

-E não se esqueça da parte mais divertida bebe - Alice disse batendo as mãos.

-É - ele ficou meio vermelho ou foi impressão minha? - Alice quer brincar de madame e motorista quando chegarmos em casa.

-Logo o resguardo pela gravidez chegara. Temos que aproveitar enquanto isso.  
Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto me dizia.

-Alice, ele é meu irmão - eu disse fazendo uma careta de nojo e ela com aquela cara de quem não entendeu... - Isso é nojento.  
Eu virei pro outro lado olhando pela janela e eles começaram a rir alto de mim feito dois bobos. Ela era minha amiga, ele meu irmão. Eu tomava banho com ele ate os dez anos. Não precisava de saber desses detalhes.

O local estava lindíssimo com a decoração hightec que eu havia pedido. Eles estavam nos contratando para a campanha do novo modelo de mp4, um produto ate um tanto ultrapassado se fosse ver. Teríamos muito trabalho, mas não tínhamos medo de desafios.

O manobrista chegou ate o carro pra nos abrir as porta, mas Jasper os parou para que ele me fizesse isso. Você acredita... Você acredita que ele pegou a mão da Alice, tirou ela do carro, a levou pra um canto e me deixou lá no vácuo. Ainda bem que o manobrista percebeu rápido a gafe da besta do meu irmão e veio me ajudar com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

As portas eram automáticas. As garçonetes vestidas de prata. Os garçons pareciam mais gogoboys espalhados pelo salão já lotado. Apenas de calça prata e gravata borboleta. A diferença e que eles usavam o smoking por cima do peito. Aquilo era arriscado, mas havia três coreanas no grupo e eu sabia, por causa do meu estudo, que a preferência das mulheres de lá eram geralmente por homens morenos de estatura media. Segundo o estudo elas não gostam de se sentir intimidadas por homens muito altos. Em contraponto sabem apreciar um peitoral bem definido e que peitoral. Ai Jesus. Tem um passando aqui. Se abana...

Falando em homem bonito e peitoral maravilhoso... Será que ele já havia chegado? Alias, será que ele viria? Não que eu me importasse, mas a maquiagem, o vestido e a girl atitude só teriam sentido se ele estivesse por perto pra ver.  
Sei que prometi que minha vida não seria mais baseada nele, mas estou em processo de rehab. Entenda-me.  
Mas lá estava ele, de smoking, topetinho. Ele não precisava de camisa. Podia usar só a gravata borboleta como os garçons.  
Parece que a loira que estava com ele teve a mesma idéia porque apontou pra um dos garçons e depois tocou o peito dele? Pêra ai... Pego aonde? A loira o que?

OMG. Ele estava acompanhado, por uma loira, peituda, magricela. Ta. Ela não era magricela. Aquelas pernas não eram de uma mulher magricela. Mas what fuck **ele pensa que esta fazendo achando graça daquela piada estúpida? A piada era minha, ela não tinha direito de usá-la.  
Eu já estava pronta pra arrumar defeitos no corte do seu vestido quando Alice se aproximou.

-Perdoe Jaz pelo o que ele fez. Eu já dei uma lição nele lá fora.  
Eu continuei parada olhando pro casal teen do lugar. Eles deviam achar que estavam arrasando se pegando daquele jeito em meio a todo mundo. Alguém avisa, por favor, que e um evento de trabalho e não uma balada pra pegação?

-Bella? - a mão da Alice passava em frente aos meus olhos - Alo? Bella? Mas o que você tanto olha ali... Mmm... Ah ta.  
Suas mãozinhas pequenas começaram a me arrastar pra perto do bar então.

-Pode parar de se preocupar com aquilo ali - ela se posicionou na minha frente - Bella. é serio. Você precisa se concentrar. Hoje é o seu dia certo?  
Ela me passou uma taça de champanhe que eu peguei, mas ficou intocada. Eu ainda estava chocada. Nunca havia visto ele com outra mulher. Não tão claramente se pegando assim pelo menos.

-Bella, você pode dedicar todos os outros dias da sua vida ao seu deus grego, mas hoje precisa se concentrar em você... - ela me olhou mais intensamente dessa vez - Você entendeu?  
Eu contava que dia mais nenhum, nem hoje, nem amanha, nem nunca mais seriam dedicados a eu e ele. Pelo menos não eu e ele juntos.

Os dançarinos vão começar a apresentação daqui a pouco. Você precisa se certificar que os 'acars' consigam isolar o espaço necessário lembra?  
Certo, ao trabalho. O palco já estava montado. Levou mais uma hora mais ou menos pra termos certeza de que todos que deviam chegar já o haviam feito, que o espaço estava preenchido e que todos os coreanos estavam a postos.

Nossos clientes estavam em uma fileira em frente ao palco em cadeiras giratórias.  
O palco se iluminou e todos ficaram esperando o show começar. Os primeiros sons de um Black soaram.  
Havia algumas pessoas em volta dos coreanos quando eles chegaram mais perto e viraram as cadeiras dele de costas para o palco e para o centro da pista de dança que estava lotada de pessoas eles ficaram chocados.  
Uma pessoa voou então sendo amparada pelos braços de alguém que estava por perto. Outros se empurraram e milagrosamente quem foi empurrado se juntou a eles. Numa coreografia, sexy, difícil, contagiante.  
Uma fila de homens e mulheres se movimentando agachados se formou. Iam até o palco ainda no ritmo da musica.  
Quando chegaram ao palco, às cadeiras dos coreanos voltaram à posição inicial para continuar observando a apresentação.  
O grupo começou a dançar num ritmo diferente da musica mais lento. Ainda em sincronia. E de repente a musica parou. O grupo não. Continuavam dançando ainda em sincronia e quando pararam, lado a lado no palco, formando uma fileira, as luzes se apagaram totalmente revelando os mp4 reluzentes que brilhavam dentro do bolso da calça de cada um.

Luzes explodiram em volta do telão que estava atrás deles. Antes das letras se revelarem

"Fostom mp4. pra mostrar a todos, ou não. Você decide"

Eu não sei porque, mas quando terminou, meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Eu fiquei muito insegura quanto a aquela frase. Apesar de ter sido aprovada pela nossa melhor publicitária quando eu sugeri na primeira reunião. O sobrinho do senhor Olivetti havia criado outra e ate a véspera da reunião era considerada a definitiva. Agora os dados da minha sorte estavam lançados. Eu teria apenas que esperar a partir de agora.  
Os coreanos tiverem que esperar o tradutor lhes explicar o que estava escrito. Pelas palmas que eles soltavam agora. Parecia que pensaram algo bom.

Depois de tantas emoções eu senti uma fome que não sentia desde... Desde... Patê de frango? OMG adoooro.  
Fui pegar uma torrada e o palhaço veio puxar da minha mão.

-A chefinha devia tomar cuidado com as calorias... - ele levou a torrada à boca mesmo sem recheio... - Agora que esta tão brilhante não vai querer pneuzinhos ofuscando o seu brilho.  
Aquele mistura de sorriso cínico e safado nunca tinha sido tão irritante aos seus olhos. enquanto eu pensava em alguma resposta bem petulante pra dar a ele dei uma respirada funda e uma olhada em volta.

-Ao invés de se preocupar com as minhas curvas - peguei outra torrada e ele levantou uma sobrancelha curioso. Ow... Respira... Uma... Duas... Pronto... Vai... - Devia ir cuidar da sua loira... - ele olhou na direção em que eu olhava agora - Antes que ela resolva dar pro senhor Mars no meio do salão mesmo... - ele riu daquele comentário. Balançando a abaixando a cabeça... - E é muito, muito feio falar de boca cheia Sr Edward - eu disse depois de colocar patê na minha torrada e colocar na boca.

- Você sabe que poderia ser você, ao invés dela a terminar a noite comigo hoje... - ele me olhou altivo. Querendo ser... Sedutor? Ha. Ha. Ha - Eu te avisei antes o tanto de mulheres que gostariam de estar naquela cama, no seu lugar.  
Aquilo me atingiu como um punhal, foi acido, foi doloroso. Foi bom pra eu aprender a amadurecer.

-É. Eu sei. - eu esperei terminar de mastigar pra responder. Aproximando-me, pegando a gravata dele com as duas mãos, alisando-a com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Mas eu sei também qual e a única que você QUER mesmo que esteja lá... - ele me olhou intrigado. Não. Eu não tinha bebido. Tinha tomado vergonha na cara. É diferente -- E ela... Quero dizer... Eu não vou estar lá meu bem - minhas mãos largaram a gravata dele e tiraram um pó inexistente de seus ombros - Conforme- se.  
Uma piscada básica. Antes de fazer uma saída triunfal e deixar ele ali de queixo caído. Se ele queria uma Bella decidida e matura. Bem, teria que aceitar que ela iria transpassar as barreiras do escritório.

Foi só quando eu terminei de dar uns vinte passos em uma direção qualquer do salão escuro e barulhento que eu percebi que não sabia pra onde estava indo. Oh sheet****. O que eu ia fazer mesmo? Pensa Bella, pensa. Você devia ter alguma coisa em mente antes do confronto com seu grego preferido... Hum... Ah sim. Eu ia embora.  
Alice? Alice? Dez minutos, vinte minutos. Ok. Agora eu vou embora. Quais as chances de ele estar me esperando no estacionamento pra implorar pelo meu amor. Meu perdão e dizendo que me ama e quer voltar pra mim? Nenhuma. Agora eu via. Já que eu estava no estacionamento quase vazio, apenas alguns carros, duas limusines. Aproximei-me da minha. Ela estava... Estava... Mexendo? OMG! Que nojo.  
Procurei pelo meu celular dentro do sutiã. Foi difícil tira-lo de lá. Minha mão estava escorregadia. Ele estava suado. Dei uma limpadela. Respirei fundo, duas vezes. Um toque, dois toques...

-Alo... - a voz dela estava ofegante.

-SERA QUE VOCE PODE ESPERAR MAIS CINCO MINUTOS PRA DAR PRO MEU IRMAO E ME LEVAR EMBORA?  
Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Vaca. Pilantra.

Cinco minutos e ela saiu pela porta do motorista com aquele sorriso amarelo.

-Podemos ir - ela apontou com as duas mãos pra porta de trás do carro.

-Eu vou vender esse carro - disse cruzando os braços quando Jazz já tinha colocado o carro em movimento.

-Claro. O vovô adoraria, já que foi ele que deu esse carro pra mamãe.

-Eu não to nem ai. Eu vou vender essa merda - dei um fungo de gente brava - É isso ou eu vou transar com meu namorado na sua cama pra você saber o que é olhar todo dia pra um lugar e imaginar um fraternal seu fazendo... Fazendo...

-Bella todo mundo aqui sabe que você não tem mais um namorado.  
Eu olhei com uma cara acusadora pra Alice abrindo a boca de raiva.

-O que? - ela perguntou já em modo de defesa 1 - Bella ele é meu marido e seu irmão. Não posso esconder as coisas dele.  
Dei uma ultima olhada de descrença pra ela e me virei pra janela. E fiquei assim ate chegar em casa. Lágrimas de novo, que ótimo. Mais dois dias chorando e eu era oficialmente uma emo.

Eu sabia que o remédio que Alice tinha me dado pra dor de cabeça estava em algum lugar desse armário. Entre as meias sujas e as minhas tiaras de cabelo talvez. Não. Não estão aqui.

OMG... Onde eu coloquei as aspirinas? E porque elas me faziam lembrar ele? Como se tudo o que eu visse na minha frente não o fizesse também... Ok. Estão aqui. Quem colocou elas dentro da caixinha onde eu colocava o meu aparelho? Isso me fez pensar... Edward ficou bravo por eu não ter 16. Se ele tivesse me conhecido naquela época, com aparelho a sardinhas no rosto, ele agradeceria por ter me conhecido apenas agora.

Ok. Agora o que fazer já que meu dia estava livre? Minha sorte estava lançada... E como Jasper fez ressaltar, eu não tinha mais um namorado, não que eu tivesse um antes... Ah, você entendeu.

Pensei no computador. Três minutos com aquele povo chato e eu já tinha me mandado. Eu sempre só conversava com a minha mãe ou Ang ali, mas nenhum dos dois estava. Orkut. Vamos ver... Emmett me adicionou. Que ótimo. Vamos ver o que ha de interessante no perfil dele. Fui ver o que dizia o quem sou eu:

"_Sou louco por academia viciadooooo. Eu zero  
Zero essa porra mesmo, não tem pra vocês, coloco o peso no osso, e faço mais de 6.  
É pra bolar mesmo, pego peso de montão, zero tríceps (pulley), zero vários exercícios pro dorsal na musculação, Sou foda, Sou cabuloso, tenho força dos infernos, meu apelido é Monstro porque sempre ZERO!  
Nem o Voador me escapa, pego todas as placas.  
Manutenção preventiva, minha academia tem que ter, pois os cabos comigo vão romper.  
Olhe pra mim pode ficar bolado, eu SOU O CARA, e você mané, é um frango otário  
Não adianta me secar, me gorar, nem me copiar, não tente achar defeito, meus movimentos são perfeitos, sou o que sou, porque treino direito._

_Nossa oração  
"São Anabolino do braço gigante e da perna cavalar.  
Faz essas bombas que eu tomo nenhum mal me causar.  
mas se eu morrer mande 10 anjos me buscar  
Porque do tamanho que eu vou ficar, vai ser  
foda me levar."_

_Pai bombado  
"Pai bombado que malha no céu,  
santificado seja o nosso winstrol,  
venha a nós com nossa deca,  
seja feita a nossa série  
de 3x8 ou 4x10_

_o whey nosso de cada dia nos dai força,  
perdoai por nossos days off,  
assim como nós perdoamos aos frangos que nos tem ofendido,  
e não os deixei cair em tentação,  
e livrai-nos do hemogenin,amém !"_

_POEMA do FRANGO  
Você, pobre frangolino,  
Pensa que eu não saquei:  
Seu sonho era ser grande,  
Crescer e até ser rei._

_Só que o tempo passou  
E você não conseguiu.  
É nada mais que um magro,  
Só um frango imbecil._

_Você ainda quer crescer,  
Mas só não quer admitir.  
Finge querer só definir._

_Talvez serei irritante:  
Volte pra Etiópia e  
Saúde seus semelhantes"_

Ok. Depois dessa eu vou procurar alguma coisa melhor pra fazer da minha vida. Esse cara... Eu quero dizer... Essa família, tem sérios problemas mentais.

Pensei em ir falar com Alice, mas me lembrei que ate ela me trazer uma torta era minha inimiga mortal então... Ai, a dor esta aumentando.  
Fui logo tomar o remédio e resolvi me deitar pra ver se faria efeito mais rápido, mas parecia que estava só aumentando. Pontadas fortes me atingiam agora e parecia que minha testa iria se explodir de tanto que estava doendo. Pensei em tomar mais uma aspirina, mas fiquei com medo. Se automedicar não era muito inteli... Ai... Isso ta ficando ruim.

Decidi que hora de pedir ajuda. As pontadas estavam ficando mais fortes. Eu estava começando a sentir náuseas. Levantei-me da cama pra pegar meu telefone e uma dor mais aguda me atingiu fazendo minha vista ficar escura, acho que eu estava caindo.

***

Ti. Ti. Ti. Ti. Esse cheiro. Eu tinha vindo dormir no hospital com a minha mãe? Não me lembrava de ter pegado o avião.

-Porque ele esta chorando tanto? - Edward estava ali. Falando baixo com alguém. também não me lembrava de ter o trazido junto. Pera ai... Quem? Onde? Como? Por quê?

-Foi Jazz quem socorreu a mãe quando ela teve o primeiro desmaio por causa da... Da doença sabe. Ele esta com medo de Bella estar doente também.

Medo? De que? Eu me lembrei então. Tinha tido uma crise, crise de enxaqueca. Eu tinha essas coisas ate os dezoito anos. Sumiu assim como veio. Será que eles não sabiam? Claro que não. Devem ter me encontrado no quarto, onde eu cai, eu precisava dizer a eles que estava bem, que havia sido enxaqueca, que eu não tinha nada.

-Mas eu pensei que a mãe dela estivesse doente no seio.

-É. Mas desmaio é primeiros sintomas de tudo Ed.

Eu tentava acordar pra dizer a eles que estava bem, mas meu corpo não respondia.

-Eles já recolheram material pra exames. Assim que a Bella acordar vai pra casa e vamos ver que esta tudo bem. Foi só um susto.

Eu conhecia Alice muito bem. Sabia que ela mesma não acreditava no que estava dizendo.

-Você pode pedir pra ela me ligar quando chegar em casa?

A voz do meu deus grego estava triste também. Meu deus. Será que ele pensava que eu estava doente como minha mãe? Agora mais do nunca eu queria abrir os olhos, mas quanto mais eu tentava me levantar, mais parecia que eu afundava

-Bella... Bella - eu sentia meu braço ser tocado. Era a voz da Alice. - Meu bem você precisa acordar. Tem que comer alguma coisa.

Havia uma mão entrando por debaixo de mim forçando minhas costas pra se levantarem.

-Não quero - eu disse fazendo birra e ela riu baixinho.

-Não quer, mas precisa. Vamos lá. Abra os olhos e veja o que preparei pra você.  
Me esforcei pra fazer o que ela pedia e consegui abrir os olhos. Parecia tão fácil agora, tão difícil no hospital.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntei meio atordoada. Eu sabia como meu cabelo ficava nessas horas de falência múltipla do cérebro.

-Eu não sei. Edward te chamou e você não atendeu então Jasper veio pessoalmente te chamar e te encontrou caída no chão.

-Ele pensa que tenho câncer - eu geralmente tinha mais tato pra falar nesses assuntos, mas a sonolência não deixava meu cérebro funcionar muito bem.

-Você não tem nada disso meu bem. Quando os resultados dos exames chegarem vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.

-Eu sei que não tenho isso porque sei o que aconteceu - olhei meio bêbada pra ela que parecia curiosa - Tive uma crise de enxaqueca... Como antes. Lembra daquela...

-Na sétima serie - Alice continuou a minha frase sorrindo - No começo eu achei que era apenas uma desculpa pro Jake te carregar no colo.

'Como se ele tivesse conseguido', nos dissemos juntas rindo pra caramba... Jake havia quase me derrubado de cara no chão naquele dia se não tivesse sido Tyler, um que já era grandão.

-Tadinho do Jake. Eu devia ser uns cinco quilos mais gorda que ele naquela época. Não foi culpa dele.  
Alice terminou de rir o que tinha que rir e me olhou então.

-Então foi uma crise de enxaqueca? - eu assenti - Pensei que você já tivesse se livrado disso. Eu me lembro de como você dizia doer, mas e bom que seja isso. Os médicos podem ficar mais sossegados.

Dei uma olhada pra bandeja que ela havia me trazido. Maça, mingau de farinha láctea... Todinho. Isso era golpe baixo.

-Não adianta ficar me mimando não - ela pareceu não entender - Ainda não te perdoei por ficar revelando minhas intimidades pro meu irmão.  
Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Agora sim eu tenho certeza de que você esta bem. Já começou a ficar brava comigo. Será que terei de trazer a bendita torta de reconciliação?

-Se quiser me ter no nascimento do meu sobrinho sim - eu respondi seria e depois suavizei um pouco tentando parecer um tanto desinteressada, mexendo no mingau da tigela... - Edward te contou o que queria?

-Não... - ela respondeu rindo e colocando as mãos na cintura - Mas eu fiquei com dó do menino quando contei as suspeitas de Jazz. Ele pareceu ter ficado em pânico. Ele me disse pra te pedir pra ligar pra ele.  
Ela pegou um monte do que eu acho que eram roupas sujas.

-Não sei se foi você que terminou com ele. - ela quem tentava parecer desinteressada dessa vez - Mas ele gosta de você Bella. Vocês simplesmente têm que descobrir a maneira certa de fazer isso funcionar.  
Ela saiu sem esperar eu responder.

-A única maneira de isso dar certo e ele lá e eu aqui.  
Escutei meu telefone tocando. Na verdade uma mensagem tocando. Era dele.  
Well***. Talvez eu aqui e ele aqui também funcionasse também.  
'Ligue pra mim quando acordar'

Disquei o numero dele que 'surpreendentemente' eu sabia décor.

-Já esta acordada? - ele já atendeu falando.

-Não. Eu tenho treinado técnicas paranormais pra falar durante o sono.

-Que bom que acordou de bom humor. Tenho algo pra mostrar pra você.

* * *

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=oNcuLyUrxSI&feature=related  
**/Lugares Proibidos - Grupo Doce Encontro/  
**  
Eu gosto do claro quando é claro que você me ama  
Eu gosto do escuro no escuro com você na cama  
Eu gosto do não se você diz não viver sem mim  
Eu gosto de tudo, tudo o que traz você aqui  
Eu gosto do nada, nada que te leve para longe  
Eu amo a demora sempre que o nosso beijo é longo  
Adoro a pressa quando sinto  
Sua pressa em vir me amar  
Venero a saudade quando ela está pra terminar  
Baby, com você já, já...  
Mande um buquê de rosas, rosa ou salmão  
Versos e beijos e o seu nome no cartão  
Me leve café na cama amanhã  
Eu finjo que eu não esperava  
Gosto de fazer amor fora de hora  
Lugares proibidos com você na estrada  
Adoro surpresas sem datas  
Chega mais cedo amor  
Eu finjo que eu não esperava  
Eu gosto da falta quando falta mais juízo em nós  
E de telefone, se do outro lado é a sua voz  
Adoro a pressa quando sinto  
Sua pressa em vir me amar  
Venero a saudade quando ela está pra terminar  
Baby com você chegando já...  
Gosto de fazer amor fora de hora  
Lugares proibidos com você na estrada  
Adoro surpresas sem datas  
Chega mais cedo amor  
Eu finjo que eu não esperava...

* * *

Finalmente o elevador chegou. Minhas mãos estavam suando. De um pedido de casamento a um pedido de casamento, eu esperava de tudo de Edward naquele momento.  
Ele estava no fim do corredor da administração. Um andar a baixo do meu escritório, de camiseta azul escura, calça jeans, cabelo bagunçado... Oi meu deus grego... Eu to aqui...

-Oi - eu o cumprimentei meio de longe com um sorriso torto. Eu me sentia eufórica, com medo e excitada ao mesmo tempo. - E então. O que quer?  
Eu havia acabado de me recuperar de um quase AVC... Será que eu devia contar esse detalhe a ele antes que as revelações bombásticas começassem?

-Entre aqui, por favor.  
A sala dele estava vazia. A mesa toda arrumada. O computador ligado com apenas o monitor desligado. Ok. Pra me pedir em casamento ele não precisaria do PC ligado. Ferrei-me... O que será que ele queria? Uma promoção?

-Sente-se - ele me mostrou a cadeira e eu o fiz de frente pra ele. Eu estava seria. Não sei se gostaria do que iria ouvir... - Isso aqui é seu e eu que mando você sentar. Irônico não?  
Não. Irônico é eu dar o maior fora do mundo nele num dia, ele se exibir com uma loirona no outro e no outro vir com um assunto misterioso fazendo aquela cara de 'tem um segrego e não sei se vou te contar'

-O que você quer afinal? - grossa. Eu sei. A curiosidade faz isso comigo.

-Porque ate um tempo atrás você estava cuidando pessoalmente de cada gasto feito aqui na empresa?

-O que tem isso a ver com você? - eu retruquei meio irritada. Ele estava querendo o que? Um emprego de administrador?

-Isabella... Estou aqui como seu amigo, por favor, responda a minha pergunta.  
Eu fiquei pensando por um tempo. Enfim, não haveria motivos pelo qual eu não responder.

-Eu estava tentando cortar gastos. Tinha medo de uma crise, não saberia como contornar.

-Mas outra pessoa é responsável por isso, porque você teve que substituí-la?

-Aonde você quer chegar afinal Edward? - eu não gostava nem um pouco daquela cara de nerd que ele estava fazendo agora.

-Por favor, responda a pergunta Bella.  
Me chamando de Bella ate vai né?

-Eu sei lá. Eu tinha a impressão de que estavam gastando mais do que necessário. Orçamentos que cobriam grandes produções ultimamente não estavam dando conta nem de medias sequer.

-E nesse ponto que eu quero chegar. Lembra-se quando eu era assistente do senhor Mars?  
Eu me lembrava da primeira vez que ele tinha invadido a minha sala pra me agarrar quando ainda era assistente do Sr Mars serve?

-Lembro - eu respondi simplesmente...

-Bem, um dia eu estava arrumando os arquivos de outra pessoa e achei umas notas fora de lugar do senhor Mars. Ele estava pagando mais de cem reais por uma caixa de canetas.  
Isso era impossível. As caixas custavam no máximo trinta reais. Eu começava a entender o que ele queria dizer.

-Eu não me importei. E então, há uns dias atrás, James veio falar comigo.

-James? - será que esse era o ponto? Ele esfregar na minha cara que eu estava dando mole pra um mau caráter? Que James estava envolvido com desvios de dinheiro? Como eu ia explicar que eu não dei mole pra ninguém? Não conscientemente pelo menos...

-James não é quem diz ser.

-Não? - eu sabia. Agora ele me contava que James era um aproveitador.

-Não. É investigador.

Ah lá... Não disse? Aproveitador... Eu sabia. Pera ai... Ele não disse isso.

-Investigador? - eu perguntei com uma ruga de duvida na testa.

-É. Ele foi indicado por amigos dos seus pais. Eles estavam desconfiados das recentes aquisições do senhor Mars e ele já fez isso em outras empresas.

-Ele fez isso o que?

-Ele encontra provas, junta provas para incriminar os suspeitos. Geralmente pessoas que fazem os desvios que fez o senhor Mars saem ilesas por causa da falta de provas. James é a pessoa que providencie que ele não saia impune.  
Eu fiquei meio em choque. Ele disse que James veio falar com ele. Porque bem com ele?

-Porque você? - eu perguntei meio tonta... - Porque ele veio falar com você?

-Porque naquele dia que eu saí irritado da sua sala e você veio atrás de mim, ele percebeu que tínhamos uma ligação então ele me contou tudo e me pediu ajuda pra ter acesso a sua sala.

-A minha sala? - aquilo estava ficando perigoso porque acesso a minha sala fazia parte disso?

-É. Ele me pediu pra entrar na sua sala. Alias, me pediu pra ajudá-lo a entrar na sua sala. Precisava ter acesso ao seu PC pra ter as ultimas informações denunciar Mars pelo que estava fazendo.

- VOCE DEIXOU JAMES ENTRAR NA MINHA SALA? - eu me levantei alterada. Aquilo não estava soando nem um pouco legal. - EDWARD VOCE FICOU LOUCO?  
Ele se levantou também, se aproximando de mim.

-Me desculpe Bella, mas tente confiar em mim. Sei que não sou a pessoa certa pra falar em confiar nas pessoas em momentos complicados - Seus braços me abraçaram forte, o cheiro dele não me deixava pensar muito bem - me desculpe por ter desconfiado de você e ele, me desculpe por não confiar em você - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, meus olhos se fecharam então, eu estava raciocinando algo importante, precisa terminar de fazê-lo.

-Edward - eu disse, mas ele me abraçou mais forte

-Ele vai chegar aqui daqui pouco e você vai entender tudo, me desculpe por esconder essas coisas de você, mas foi pro seu bem.  
Senti suas mãos levantando meu rosto pra olhar pra ele. Pela primeira vez ele me olhava como antes, antes de saber das mentiras, antes de nos magoar.  
Sua boca estava próxima da minha. Eu sentia seu hálito mais perto de mim.

-Mas e aquela loira?

-Esquece a loira Bella...

-Eu não posso.

-Eu faço você esquecer...  
A boca dele estava sobre a minha. A língua dele traçando o contorno dos meus lábios, forçando a entrada e eu deixei. Deixei que ele me beijasse do modo como só ele sabia fazer. Ao melhor modo Edward Cullen de ser. Minhas mãos foram pro seu cabelo e a boca dele pro meu pescoço me mordendo, me lambendo, me causando descargas elétricas pelo corpo.  
Alguém pigarreou perto de nos então. Era Miranda na porta, nos olhando com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-Me desculpe pela interrupção garotos.  
Ele tentou se separar do meu abraço... Mas eu não permiti. Talvez isso o ajudasse a tirar da cabeça a idéia ridícula de que eu tinha vergonha dele. Continuei com os braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele me olhou assustado.

-Veio dar uma voltinha pela empresa em pleno domingo também Miranda? - sim. Eu tinha um tom irônico. Eu tinha um sorriso irônico. Eu estava sendo irônica. Ela ficava o dia inteiro com o meu homem. Será que tinha que me atormentar nos meus bons momentos também?

-Infelizmente o motivo que me trouxe aqui é um pouquinho mais sério meu bem. Será que pode me acompanhar? - ela olhou pra Edward de um jeito estanho - É bom que você venha também Edward.  
Foi só eu que notei um tom de ameaça lá? Nós a seguimos até o elevador. Estávamos indo para a minha sala? Estava virando festa já. Todo mundo resolvia ir ali se nem ao menos me avisar. Edward me acompanhou com uma mão em volta da minha cintura. Havia um meio sorriso em seu rosto, um meio sorriso perfeito por sinal.  
Ela esperou que eu tirasse a chave da minha sala da minha bolsa. O que me fez pensar. Edward disse que entrado na minha sala. como será que tinha feito isso? A chave sempre estava comigo.

-Enfim... Eu abri e Miranda já foi indo pro meu PC ligando tudo. É. Ela se sentia em casa ali, mesmo eu não tendo dado essa liberdade.

-Qual o assunto afinal? - eu disse cruzando os braços em frente a minha mesa enquanto ela colocava um cd no meu drive.  
Antes de ela responder, deu uma olhada significativa pra Edward. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco desses olhares que ela estava me dando pra ele.

-Eu sinto dizer, mas o seu amigo - ela olhou pra Edward quando disse amigo - Chegou a enganar a mim também. Ele e mais dois amigos estão tentando nos dar um golpe meu bem.  
Eu engasguei quando ela disse isso. Como assim? Golpe? Que dois amigos?

-Que dois amigos? - eu perguntei invertendo a ordem das perguntas.

-Edward, James e Marcus Mars estão desviando dinheiro da empresa já há algum tempo.

-É melhor pra você que explique essas acusações.  
Me sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa e puxei Edward pela mão para que fizesse o mesmo. Ele estava paralisado olhando pra porta a todo o momento. Eu não o olhei quando Miranda fez a tal acusação para que ele não pensasse que o estava acusando também.

-Bem o desvio começou já há algum tempo. Mars esteve fazendo isso esse tempo todo superfaturando coisas pequenas, como caixas de papel, caneta, cartuchos, materiais simples que ninguém sequer confere... - aquilo fazia sentido. Coincidia com o que Edward havia acabado de me contar e ela o olhou acusadoramente novamente - Antes de Edward entrar na empresa eu admito.

-E onde ele e James entram nisso então?

-Mars contratou aos dois pra queima de arquivo. Pra recolherem as provas e saírem fora...

-Como você pode dizer isso? - eu fiquei brava dessa vez. A acusação que ela fazia contra Edward era grave demais.

-Eu tenho provas - ela declarou toda vitoriosa virando o meu monitor em minha direção. Edward olhava pra porta pela décima segunda vez. Desviei meu olhar dele e vi o que ele me mostrava. Era James e ele, como ele havia me contado, entrando na minha sala, mexendo no meu computador.

-Você sabe o que eles estão fazendo Isabella?

-Não... - eu respondi simplesmente. Ela deu mais uma olhadela pro meu deus grego antes de completar.

-Esse e James na noite de ontem, apagando as ultimas provas que faltavam pra acabar com qualquer indicio que fosse de que Mars tenha feito algo de ilegal aqui dentro.

Eu respirei fundo meu peito estava gelado. Minha garganta apertada. Meu estômago se revirando. Meus dedos tremiam.

* * *

_(Como a nossa autora tem um vocabulário vasto, aí vai um mini glossário desse capítulo para vocês.)_

_*O quê?_

_**Mas que porra/Mas que diabos/Mas que merda_

_***Certo_

_****Merda_

_***** Oh meu Deus.

* * *

_

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, eu tava revisando o texto, e o Word (programa de texto :) tinha sublinhado a palavra 'Caralho' aí eu fui lá ver o que tinha de errado e cliquei em cima. Aí nas dicas de ortografia apareceu 'Carvalho'. Ta. Agora nem foi tão engraçado assim... Mas na hora eu ri MUITO!**

**Ia ficar legal: - Carvalho Edward, vai me deixar terminar ou não?**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'**

**Tava com saudade do Emmett e da Alice. XEEEENTE que capítulozão! IUAHSIUAHS. Além de ser grande é tenso. Eu fiquei assim no final - :O**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA FIIIC *-* parabéns pra Alice que fez essa história linda, parabéns para os meus dedos de ferro e parabéns pra vocês que dão o combustível pra isso aqui continuar.**

**Por falar em dedos de ferro, eu estou MORTA! Mi-se-ri-cór-dia. Eu mereço um descanço né? AHIUHAIHSIUHSIHAS.**

**E por falar em combustível, quero reviews 7 vezes mais.**

**4 vezes por ser um capítulo que vale por quatro, 1 vez porque hoje é aniversário da fic, 1 vez porque amanhã é o MEU aniversário, e mais 1 vez porque estamos na reta final.**

**4 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 7! 7 vezes MAIS!**

**É isso aí gemtem, to super-emocionada e amo vocês. Assim que eu me recuperar da guerra que foi esse capítulo eu posto o próximo.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAMO VOCÊS!**


	35. Capítulo 34

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

To fudido, só pra variar, eu me ferrei. Foi o que pensei...  
Quando eu estava na outra sala com James, já faziam mais de quarenta minutos que era pra ele ter aparecido. Ele não viria... Eu olhava a todo o momento pela porta na esperança de ele chegar e mostrar pra ela que Miranda estava errada, que queríamos salvar a empresa do golpe não diria nada a Bella, mas era tudo mentira. Ele me enganou. Desgraçado. Usou-me pra apagar as provas que tinha contra Mars e agora provavelmente estariam os dois muito longe e eu dentro de algum tempo, preso.  
É. Porque todas as provas estavam contra mim. Não teria como Bella acreditar que eu tinha sido tão trouxa a ponto de acreditar que o tal loiro só não tinha contado nada a ela ainda porque queria juntar provas suficientes pra convencê-la de que falava a verdade. Segundo ele, os pais dela eram muito amigos da Mars, precisaria de todas as provas em mãos pra convencê-los de que ele merecia ser denunciado e eu querendo me redimir com ela por todas as burradas que havia feito o ajudei a encontrar as provas. Não só ajudar a encontrar como a acabar com todas elas também sem saber. BURRO! BURRO!  
Ainda bem que eu tinha guardado o dinheiro que Emmett havia guardado por tanto tempo pra mim. Pelo visto eu ia precisar de um bom advogado pra sair dessa enrascada. Eu estava só esperando que ela mandasse a policia vir me buscar. Eu era primário o que ia me ajudar, mas não ia me deixar de passar umas boas noites no xadrez. Quase um mês sem freqüentar a academia... Eu começava a me arrepender disso agora.  
Eu nem poderia culpá-la de fazer isso. Não poderia nem ter raiva, afinal todas as circunstancias estavam contra mim. As provas estavam contra mim. Só eu mesmo sabia que não tinha feito o que elas achavam agora que eu tinha feito.

-Eu posso levar você à delegacia pra fazermos a denuncia, mas acho que e melhor mandarmos uma viatura pra buscar ele. Quanto às provas, eu fui mais esperta... Estive observando eles nesses últimos dois dias. Tenho o suficiente pra uma bela acusação de fraude... - é. Eu ia entrar numa viatura cara. Era o sonho do Emmett. Ele ia me fazer ficarem horas contando pra ele como e a sensação de andar na parte de trás de um camburão. Talvez Rose fosse me levar um bolo no domingo. Rose num presídio? OK. Agora eu pirei legal. Deve ser o nervosismo...

-Edward não vai a lugar nenhum - como que é? Quem falou isso?  
Eu saí dos meus devaneios quando ouvi a voz da Bella.

-Ele não ajudou James nessa historia Miranda. Foi enganado assim como todos aqui.

-Pare de tentar se enganar Isabella. Eu vi muito bem que você esta envolvida alem do necessário com este rapaz, mas não deixe que isso interfira no seu discernimento.

-Edward não fez nada. Então não será acusado de nada.

-Se Edward não for acusado, nenhum dos três poderá ser, o que significa que todo o dinheiro será perdido e eles todos ficarão impunes. Deixe de tentar ser cega.

-Eu não estou tentando ser cega Miranda. Simplesmente eu conheço Edward e você não pra saber que ele não faria uma coisa dessas.

-Isabella não podemos perder esse dinheiro. Você tem noção de quanto é?

-Não... Você tem? - ela perguntou meio cínica.

-São milhares, senão milhões de reais. Em tempos de crise como esse você imagina como isso afetaria a empresa? Iria tudo a baixo...

-Eu não tenho medo de trabalhar Miranda. Se nos ganhamos esse dinheiro pra eles roubarem, podemos muito bem ganhar de novo, mas eu não vou deixar vocês acusarem Edward injustamente.

-Eu sinto muito, mas não posso concordar com essa sua decisão.

-Eu não perguntei se você concorda com alguma coisa Miranda... - será que eu devia abrir a boca agora? Da forma mortal como elas se olhavam agora eu decidi que não... - estou dizendo que se não tem como deixar um inocente de fora disso. Então ninguém vai ser colocado...

-Eu não vou deixar...

-Eu acho que vou ter que te lembrar que isso aqui se não é vai ser meu e por enquanto quem manda aqui sou eu - nossa. Não é a hora apropriada, mas fiquei excitado com esse jeito dela de falar - E que eu tenho influencia no departamento de policia o suficiente pra se você fizer a denuncia ela sumir por um passe de mágica - ela tinha um olhar mais ameaçador ainda agora. Será que ela tinha noção do que estava fazendo só pra livrar a minha pele? Eu não sei se gostava das conseqüências que ela teria que enfrentar... - Eu poço garantir que vai ser pior pra você se me desobedecer e levar isso ao conhecimento de alguém.  
Miranda ficou vermelha, depois roxa, depois azul e levantou toda nervosinha da cadeira.

-Amor de pica é uma coisa impressionante mesmo - ok. Agora é a minha deixa.

-Fale com ela mais uma vez desse jeito e vai ficar sem a dentadura.  
O que foi? Foi à melhor coisa que eu consegui pensar. Eu tava meio passado sabe. Eu me imaginava sendo mandado pra cadeia nesse minuto, não vendo a empresa dela indo à falência por minha causa.

- Vocês são dois loucos. Você principalmente Isabella - ela foi ate a porta - Considere minha demissão. Não vou ficar aqui pra ver esse barco afundar junto com vocês. Ela saiu de lá batendo a porta então e eu me virei pra ela. Ela estava pálida. Eu sei que devia abraçá-la, beijar até ela perder o ar agradecendo pelo o que ela tinha feito, mas minha parte racional não parava de gritar alguma coisa no meu ouvido.

-Não posso deixar você fazer isso...

-Fazer o que? - ela perguntou confusa.

-Deixar você afundar a empresa dos seus pais por minha causa.

-Você não fez o que ela disse que fez - aquilo não era uma pergunta. Eu não sabia de onde vinha tanta confiança por mim. Fazia eu me sentir bem e mal ao mesmo tempo.

-Não. - eu respondi só pra confirmar...

-Então não tem porque discutirmos isso.  
Ela se dirigiu a porta. Eu não sei o que me levou a dizer e a fazer o que fiz.

-Será que vai ser sempre assim? - eu perguntei triste. Ela se voltou pra me olhar... - Será que entre nos dois, um sempre vai ter que sair perdendo?

-O que você quer dizer?  
Acho que essa foi à vez em que eu a deixei mais confusa. E eu mesmo também.

-Não vou te deixar perder mais nada por mim Bella.

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

Vai! Corre atrás dele eu dizia a mim mesma o vendo ir pro elevador. Cabeça baixa, eu estava chorando, mas não por ele ter me magoado. Não. Por raiva. Raiva de mim mesma que não estava nesse exato momento correndo atrás dele me ajoelhando e pedindo pra ele não ir embora, que aceitava ser a outra, de fim de semana, que eu aceitava qualquer condição desde que eu tivesse uma pequena expectativa de que pelo menos daqui a algumas horas, dias, semanas, meses. Eu não me importava desde que a esperança de que as suas mãos fossem me tocar uma vez mais, existisse. VOLTA PRA MIM! POR FAVOR! Por favor... Por favor...

Mas ele não voltou. Eu tentei ligar umas duas, três vezes talvez fosse quatro, talvez tivessem sido cinco vezes por hora. Nesse momento, acabando de acordar, dois dias depois. Ontem havia sido a primeira segunda feira sabe-se Deus desde quando, que eu não fui trabalhar e essa seria a primeira terça. Então cheguei a mais corretas das decisões.

Alice entrou meio estranha no meu quarto. Eu não me importava. Qualquer motivo que fosse, eu precisava dizer a ela que uma luz havia chegado a minha mente.

-Foi por ela...

Ela paralisou onde estava em cima do tapete redondo em frente a minha cama, me olhando de assustada.

-Meu bem. Eu disse pra não tomar mais aqueles calmantes - ela se sentou na beirada da minha cama -- Eles te fazem delirar quando se toma sem necessidade esta vendo...

-Você e Emmett se dariam bem - eu disse meio brava. Eu havia chegado a pior conclusão da minha vida. Será que era tão difícil assim cala a boca e escutar?

-Eu e quem? - ela perguntou mais confusa ainda.

-Edward. Ele...

-Pensei que você tivesse dito Ellett.

-Não. É Emmett.

-Ok. O que tem o Emmett?

-Não ha nada com o Emmett...

-Mas você acabou de dizer o nome dele duas vezes...

-ALICE - eu estiquei uma mão na frente dela... - Será que você pode se calar um instantinho e me ouvir?

-É claro - ela respondeu calmamente descansando as mãos em seu colo.

Eu respirei fundo. O que mesmo eu queria falar com ela, havia me esquecido. so sei que não tinha nada a ver com o Emmett. Pera ai, ah é. Edward.

-E então meu amor - as vezes aquele olhar calmo e compreensivo de psicóloga amiga da Alice me irritava.

-Eu cheguei a conclusão de que Edward fez o que fez por causa dela.

-Fez o que fez o que, por causa de quem?

-Me largar com a desculpa mais ridícula do mundo por causa daquela loira que estava na festa com ele.

Ouvi um barulho meio estranho na minha casa.

-O que foi isso?

- Jasper - ela rolou os olhos... - Eu penso seriamente em divorcio durante o dia e sex shop durante a noite. A vida de casada e cada dia mais interessante... Outro dia ele - Alice viu minha cara nada contente e parou de falar... - Me desculpe meu bem, mas porque pensa que a tal loira tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

-Horas porque Alice. Porque ela é linda. Perfeitamente perfeita. Parecia que foram feitos pra ficarem juntos. Um par perfeito no meio daquela festa.

-Não estou entendendo o ponto Bella - Alice respondeu confusa.

-Edward e bom demais pra ir embora e me fazer pensar que poderíamos ter tido algo de bom. Ele já não me amava mais foi só isso - Uma lagrima caiu, de novo. Meu deus. Depois que tudo isso acabar acho que não vou poder chorar mais por um bom tempo - Então ele simplesmente me mostrou que seria mais feliz ao lado dela.

-Bella você sabe que não é boa em tirar conclusões precipitadas. É melhor parar por aqui.

-Mas não são só conclusões Alice, é a verdade... - eu desviei meu rosto pra olhar pela claridade que entrava pela janela... - Ele não conseguiu me perdoar. Apaixonou-se por outra pessoa. Tentou me ajudar com o Mars numa espécie de premio de consolação. Se eu não ia ficar com ele pelo menos não ia ficar com uma empresa falida... - eu limpei meus olhos que ardiam - Ele pensou no meu bem ate o final e então quando viu oportunidade se mandou, não atende meus telefonemas...

-Tudo conclusões Bella. Nada disso é verdade.

-É lógico que é Alice. Pare de tentar borrar meus olhos que saco! Uma hora ou outra eu teria que conviver com a realidade de viver sem ele... - Alice me olhava de um jeito estranho.

Eu estava lá falando dos desastres que era minha vida e ela devia estar pensando em como Jasper ficaria com uma fantasia de bombeiro e depois como ficaria sem ela. Eca... Mas que nojo. Acabei de visualizar meu irmão de bombeiro. Eca... Outro barulho lá embaixo fez com que a praga da minha vida voltasse à tona.

-Mas talvez... Talvez seja melhor assim. Edward tem razão. Nessa historia sempre um de nos vai sair perdendo... - eu respirei fundo, parando de chorar. Pelo visto Alice hoje não estava com muita vontade de me emprestar seu ombro já calejado de tanto me ajudar... - Mas eu só tenho a agradecer a ele. Graças a meu deus grego Cullen hoje eu sou uma pessoa mais forte. Sei cuidar melhor de mim mesma. Já está na hora de eu tocar minha vida sozinha. De fazer a minha felicidade depender única e exclusivamente de mim.

Eu terminei essa frase com um sorriso meio que forçado. Triste. Mas até um pouco sincero. Parecia que um peso havia sido arrancado de mim.

-Andou lendo livros de auto-ajuda de novo né? - ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Marta Christie - eu assenti com a cabeça - esse foi o melhor de todos os oito.

-Eu já te disse que isso...

-ALICE! ALICE!

Eu ouvi meu irmão chamando a esposa como se tivesse um pai a ser tirado da forca.

-JÁ ESTOU INDO AMOR! - ela se levantou da minha cama ajeitando a saia rosa. - Ele deve ter prendido o Jessye no zíper de novo.

Ela saiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Alice estava muito estranha hoje e... Jessye quem foi preso no zíper? Quem e Jessye? Porque se prenderia num zíper? A menos que... Oh. Oh que nojo. Alice deu um nome pra ele. Ou... Aquilo... Oh my god... Eca.

_Ponto de Vista da Alice_

Meu coração já estava dando saltos. Telefonemas as quatro da manha geralmente não traziam boas noticias. Quando se tem a sogra internada em um hospital as expectativas são um pouco piores. Meu deus não deixe que nada tenha acontecido...

-Alo? - eu atendi um tanto apreensiva.

-Eu te acordei?

-O que você acha? - eu acabei de acordar ok. Meu bom humor ainda não o fez.

-Me desculpe Alice... Eu... É...

-Está tudo bem Edward... - ok. Ele acabou de acordar - E difícil saber que acordou muito cedo quando nem se dormiu né?  
Ele respirou alto, eu ouvi.

-Agora eu entendo porque Bella gosta tanto de você. Eu te amo só por falar dois minutos ao telefone.

-Eu sei. Sou o máximo - dei uma risada meio alta que acordou meu marido. ele estava assustado. Fiz sinal afirmativo com o dedo e ele voltou a dormir - Mas você devia ter chegado uns anos antes. Agora sou uma mulher casada e grávida.

-É... Eu fico feliz por você.  
E lá vamos nós pra mais uma cessão desabafo. Cara eu amo isso...

-E então... Porque a coisa do 'Não te deixo perder mais nada por mim'?

-Ela já te contou é?

-Isso não responde a minha pergunta.  
Eu era expert em lidar com pessoas evasivas.

-Eu não faço bem a ela Alice...  
Não faz bem a ela... blá blá. Se ele visse o zumbi que ela era antes dele devia saber que ele e Jr fizeram um bem danado a ela.

-Eu não concordo. Acredite. Isso não é verdade.  
Ele ficou calado por um tempo...

-Então me diga... Antes de me conhecer... Qual havia sido a ultima vez que ela havia chorado?

-Hum... Pergunta meio difícil... - eu pensei um pouco - Eu estou em duvida entre um canal de dente inflamado que a deixou parecendo o kiko do chaves... - pensei melhor. - Ou se foi quando seis pessoas morreram no show do RBD. Nem me fale. Eu falei umas 300 vezes que ninguém ia tentar matar Christopher por causa disso, mas ela não me ouviu e ainda disse que a bunda dele podia ter sido retratada melhor naquela reprodução ridícula que o Jornal Nacional fez em desenhos 3D.

-E depois que me conheceu...  
E agora... Eu dava uma resposta educada ou me vingava por ele ter me tirado da cama as quatro da manha após uma noite de sexo selvagem com meu marido?

-Edward, se eu fosse ficar contando às vezes que Bella chorou depois disso eu não teria vida própria.  
Ele se calou por um tempo. Ta. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco grossa, mas em momento nenhum fui exagerada.

-Mas tem outro lado também... - eu respirei fundo e lá ia eu tentando salvar o que não há pra ser salvado.

-Que lado - aquilo na voz dele era esperança?

-Antes de você, quem não tinha uma vida era ela.

-Adianta uma vida cheia de lágrimas?

-Ainda assim é uma vida - eu respondi irritada.

-Ela merece mais do que isso. Eu não vou mais a fazer chorar.

-Eu acho que a decisão se merece ou não mais do que isso deveria ser dela.

-Ela já me disse que não daríamos certo Alice, mas eu não dei bola. Ela estava magoada por causa de um piti que eu dei por ciúmes dela com James e então quando eu achei que ficaria tudo bem, eu salvaria o dia e mostraria que ela não era só um pedaço de carne pra mim, mas deu tudo errado. Ele me enganou e deu tudo errado...

-É. Eu só não entendi onde entra a parte do nunca mais chego perto... O cara te enganou e daí?

-E daí? Hoje e o James, amanha minha mãe... Agente não vai dar certo nunca sempre vai ter alguma coisa ruim...

-Você não acha que e muita prepotência sua não?

-Por quê?

-Oras porque Edward... É lógico que vocês vão ter problemas. É lógico que alguém vai sempre mentir sobre alguma coisa e depois alguém vai descobrir e disso que e feita à vida, de brigas e sexo de reconciliação. Que é o melhor por sinal - Isso me fez lembrar Jaz vestido de enfermeiro hoje... Ui... Foco, foco - Nunca vai ser perfeito. Se essa é a sua condição pra viver bem com uma garota, que tudo dê sempre certo, eu sinto te informar, mas você vai morrer sozinho.

-Porque todas as coisas ruins que você diz sempre têm que ter tanto sentido?

-Se você acha isso, junte-se a Bella e faça uma comunidade no Orkut, mas parem com essa criancice que hoje eu dou pra você sem compromisso amanhã eu não aceito dividir. Vocês têm que decidir. Ou amadurecem um pouco e passam a tratar o relacionamento como alguma coisa verdadeira ou se distanciem de uma vez. Eu estou ficando farta dessa comédia romântica que virou a vida de vocês dois.  
Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas agora que eu comecei, eu não ia parar tão cedo. Eu sei ouvir, mas quando eu começo a falar meu bem... Senta que lá vem historia.

-Eu não sei por que porra vocês complicam tanto. Responda-me... Onde está à parte difícil de ser ver três dias por semana durante algumas horas? E assim que começam as coisas... Você não precisa olhar pra ela pensando como vai ser sua vida daqui a vinte anos e nem ela olhando pra você como se fosse uma estatua japonesa perdida no tempo... O amor não é essa coisa complicada cheia de brigas que vocês estão tentando fazer. É algo simples aproveitar a companhia um do outro e estar feliz só com o fato de saber que uma mensagem carinhosa pode chegar a qualquer momento.

Eu parei de falar. Ele não falou nada. Eu respirava rápido tentando levar de volta o ar que tinha ido embora com aquele discurso todo.

-Já acabou?

-Já... Já acabei.  
Fiquei esperando ele dizer alguma coisa... Nada.

-Eu acho que só há uma solução pra isso tudo... - eu disse pra ele.

-Qual?

-Vai falar com ela... Uma ultima vez. Tenha certeza de que o que ela quer mesmo e ficar longe, que não quer mais nada contigo ou pelo menos não quer querer você e então... Estamos resolvidos.  
Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo...

-A que horas ela acorda?

-Venha às oito...

Edward estava do lado da porta do quarto da Bella esperando. Pedi que ele ficasse ali ate eu entrar e avisar ela que ele estava ali.  
Mas quando entrei ela já veio com uma historia louca sobre tal de loira e quando ela falou sobre o que era melhor, estarem separados, eu sabia que ele havia ouvido. Sabia exatamente porque Jasper estava gritando meu nome feito um louco.

_Ponto de Vista do Edward_

-Eu cheguei à conclusão de que Edward fez o que fez por causa dela...

-Fez o que fez o que, por causa de quem?

-Me largar com a desculpa mais ridícula do mundo por causa daquela loira que estava na festa com ele...  
Ela pensava, que eu queria terminar por causa da Tânia? Eca...  
Ouvi mais um pouco e uma decisão tomava uma forma definitiva cada vez mais na minha mente.

-Mas talvez... Talvez seja melhor assim. Edward tem razão. Nessa historia sempre um de nos vai sair perdendo... - ela usava minhas palavras agora. Porque eu não mantinha minha boquinha esculpida por deus calada quando devia? - Mas eu só tenho a agradecer a ele. Graças a meu deus grego Cullen hoje eu sou uma pessoa mais forte. Sei cuidar melhor de mim mesma. Já está na hora de eu tocar minha vida sozinha, de fazer a minha felicidade depender única e exclusivamente de mim.  
Deixei apenas que meu cérebro terminasse de processar aquelas informações. Era isso o que havia vindo buscar. Era exatamente isso o que eu não queria ouvir e o que havia saído da boca dela em palavras berrantes e bem ditas.  
Sai correndo de perto da porta do quarto dela e ainda em cima da escada fiz um movimento comas mãos para que Jasper me visse ali. Consegui a sua atenção.

'Chama a Alice'

Eu fazia um movimento exagerado em direção ao quarto. Ele finalmente entendeu e começou a gritar o nome dela que não demorou muito e descer as escadas. Eu fiquei meio escondido, embaixo da escada, mas quando vi que ela desceu sozinha resolvo mostrar que estava ali.

-QUE SUSTO - ela percebeu que ia falar meu nome alto, minha presença ainda era segredo ali - JASPER... QUE SUSTO JASPER... EU JÁ TE DISSE QUE LAGARTIXAS SÃO INOFENSIVAS MEU AMOR!  
Ela me pegou pelo braço e me levou ate a cozinha.

-Eu ainda não avisei ela que você esta aqui. Espera mais um pouquinho...

-Não avisou e não vai avisar...  
Ela me olhou estranha, assustada.

-Mas você ia ouvir a opinião dela.

-Eu já ouvi o que tinha que ouvir Alice.

-Mas Edward...

-Não vamos complicar mais as coisas - ela ia protestar, mas se calou - Você tem razão. Uma relação não e pra ser tumultuada como e a nossa. Isso nunca iria dar certo. Não era nem pra ter começado.  
Como eu suspeitava, ela concordava comigo. Não tentou mais dialogar ou argumentar. Jasper ouvia tudo calado no outro lado da sala...

-Abre o portão pra mim? - eu perguntei e ela permaneceu calada, parecia pálida.  
Fui ate o enorme portão chumbo da casa. Seria a ultima vez, minha ultima vez ali.

-Vai ser melhor assim, acredite...

Ela não me respondeu. Ficou me olhando enquanto eu entrava no carro e dava a partida.

* * *

**3...**


	36. Capítulo 35

_(Os espaços nos endereços são necessários senão o FF não posta o endereço. Então quando for acessar o site não se esqueça de tirar os espaços, obrigada.)_

h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=tBESCKJ7aYE

**/Limp Bizkit - Por trás dos Olhos Azuis/  
**  
Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser o homem mau  
Ser o homem triste  
Por trás dos olhos azuis

Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser odiado  
Ser destinado  
Para contar apenas mentiras.

Mas meus sonhos não são vazios,  
Como minha consciência parece ser  
Eu tenho horas, de pura solidão  
Meu amor é a vingança  
Que nunca está livre.

Ninguém sabe como é  
Sentir esses sentimentos  
Como eu sinto  
E eu culpo você.

Ninguém engana-se dificilmente  
Na sua raiva  
Nada de minha dor é como a desgraça que  
Pode mostrar a verdade.

Mas meus sonhos não são vazios,  
Como minha consciência parece ser  
Eu tenho horas, de pura solidão  
Meu amor é a vingança  
Que nunca está livre.

Descubra L.I.M.P, Fale (4x)

Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser maltratado  
Ser derrotado  
Por trás dos olhos azuis.

Ninguém sabe como falar  
Que está arrependidos  
E não se preocupe  
Não estou mentindo.

Mas meus sonhos não são vazios,  
Como minha consciência parece ser  
Eu tenho horas, de pura solidão  
Meu amor é a vingança  
Que nunca está livre.

Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser o homem mau  
Ser o homem triste  
Por trás dos olhos azuis.

* * *

-Você tem certeza de que não vai ter problemas no seu trabalho se for com agente? - Adiantava ele me perguntar isso na entrada do avião com o check-in já feito?

-Tenho Emmett... Minha patroa se demitiu e o cara que simultaneamente viraria meu patrão caso isso acontecesse sumiu depois de dar um desfalque na empresa... - aquela coisa estranha se apoderou de mim novamente... Um vazio talvez - desfalque que só vai ficar impune por minha causa por sinal...

-Tem certeza de que a tal Miranda ainda não pode ferrar com a sua vida? -- ele procurava por nossos acentos, aliás, nossos uma pinóia, eu pedi o meu bem longe da Rose que estava indo na nossa frente e me ignorando desde que Emmett havia me buscado na minha casa.

-Tenho. Pelo que Alice me contou o tal tio Charlie da Bella tem bastante poder na cidade, se alguma denuncia for feita ele dá um jeito de ela sumir por milagre.  
Emmett ficou balançando a cabeça com um ar incrédulo.

-A garota faz uma coisa dessas por você e você larga ela sozinha... Eu não sei o que se passa com essa sua cabeça oca viu.  
Eu olhei pra Rose gritando com uma mulher com duas crianças que aparentemente estava sentada em sua poltrona.

-Eu é que não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça oca - apontei pra frente, pra cena que ele ainda não tinha visto - afinal você se casou com isso ai...  
Ele fez uma cara de bravo pra mim, mas depois se adiantou pra ver o que estava acontecendo. A mulher não parecia falar português, dizendo tudo num espanhol enrolado, Rose tentava falar o portunhol arranhado dela...

-No. no... Noventa e nueve, mi logar, mi potrona. Escafeda-se.

-Amor - Emm bateu no ombro dela.

-Espera ai Emmett que eu preciso me entender com essa folgada aqui.

-Amor... - ele bateu no ombro dela de novo.

-Saia-te ahora de acá entendeu? - ela gesticulava com a mulher que não entendia nada e Emmett parecia estar ficando irritado.

-ROSALIE HALE CULLEN SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME OUVIR?

Quando Rose se virou pra ele, os olhos arregalados, a boca meio aberta com uma clara expressão de ódio eu tive vontade de fugir. De verdade. Eu não queria estar na pele do meu primo agora, não que eu alguma vez já o tenha feito.

-Você gritou comigo? Você gritou comigo seu brutamonte... Eu vou...

-É 66 Rosalie.

-Pegar minhas roupas e sair de casa de casa e depois... - ela parou meio assustada então... - O que é 66? - ela perguntou confusa.

-Sua poltrona meu amor, é 66. Não noventa e nove. Esta pobre senhora não esta no seu lugar.

O vermelho que o rosto da Rose ficou naquele dia era realmente indescritível.

A casa de campo do tio Carlisle que resolveu ficar por um tempo lá antes de voltar pra vida rotineira na cidade. Alice me disse que eu era um covarde fujão quando contei que ia ficar por um tempo lá. Eu não neguei. Eu era isso mesmo.  
Levei minhas coisas pro quarto que seria meu e fui pra cozinha encontrar tia Esme. Estava mais bonita do que nunca. Bronzeada, um sorriso fácil que sempre tinha nos lábios.

-Veja só se não é o garoto de programa mais bonito que eu conheço - ela estendeu os braços, abraçando minha cintura, já que sem salto era bem menor que eu. Assim como... Enfim... Ela era baixinha.

-Quantos garotos de programa você conhece alem de mim tia Esme?

-Nenhum... Acho que todos saíram do ramo assim que você entrou.

É essa era a primeira frase que dizíamos toda vez que nós nos encontrávamos. Isso desde... Desde sempre eu acho. Desde que eu comecei na nova profissão pelo menos.

-Mas pelo o que eu andei sabendo, você saiu do ramo também não é? - ela disse com um sorriso malicioso tirando um pacote de cereal do armário. Pelo visto Emmett andou falando, e demais...

-Isso já é passado.

-Vai voltar pra antiga profissão então? - ela perguntou indo buscar o leite na geladeira.

-Não, mas sei bem que não e no meu novo emprego que esta interessada.  
Ela fez aquela cara de criança que e pega em flagrante.

-Eu sinto que não vá poder conhecê-la. Ela é... é - eu não conseguia encontrar uma palavra - Linda...

Eu soltei com um suspiro, e ela se aproximou de mim colocando uma vasilha com cereal e leite pra mim...

-Eu sei que ela é linda - ela respondeu se sentando ao meu lado...

-Como sabe? Já a viu por acaso?

-Sim. Eu e Carlisle recebemos o vídeo da ultima reunião de amigos do Emmett. Soube que a garota simpática e abatida que recebia os convidados e apareceu varias vezes no vídeo era aquela que quebrou seu coração - aquele sorriso compreensivo dela não era muito animador... - Ela é realmente muito bonita. Estranha foi a forma como ela subitamente desaparece assim que você chega a festa - ela colocou uma mão no meu ombro apertando um pouco num carinho maternal - Você esta muito bonito naquele vídeo por sinal. Agora que não é mais acompanhante de uma noite. Pensou melhor sobre o que eu te falei sobre ser modelo?

-Pensei sim. E a resposta ainda e não obrigado.

-O que pretende fazer então? Sofrer por essa linda garota pelo resto da vida? Emmett me contou que você largou tudo, faculdade, emprego, quando vocês terminaram o namoro.

-Emmett não tem vida própria para cuidar não? - ela ficou vermelha por ter deixado escapar sua fonte - E não. Não pretendo ficar chorando. Estou fazendo faculdade. Estou cuidando da minha vida...

Esme ficou me olhando por um longo tempo. Parecia perdida ao mesmo tempo em que procurava algo em mim que eu não sabia e da sua boca saiu a frase que eu esperei toda uma vida pra ouvir...

-Seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você se estivessem aqui...

Eu nem imagino porque uma lagrima caiu de seu rosto naquele momento, a apenas alguns minutos estávamos rindo, agora ela parecia pensativa.

-Não que isso já não fosse verdade. Se orgulhariam de você porque eles admiravam o amor. eu acho que nunca vi um casal que se amasse tanto, mas tanto quanto seus pais, eles tinham uma cumplicidade no olhar. Havia algo nos olhos do seu pai e da sua mãe que entregavam a quem estivesse por perto toda a admiração, paixão e amor que tinham um pelo outro.

Ela se calou por um momento.

-Eu sempre penso que queria poder amar Carlisle com a intensidade que eles se amavam e olha que eu amo muito seu tio, não é pouco... - ela me olhou de um jeito divertido então - mas nem tudo são flores, houve uma crise seria entre eles certa vez... - ela limpou os olhos marejados num sorriso doce - Você sabia que salvou o casamento dos dois?

Uma declaração daquelas não era o que esperava agora.

-Eu nem sabia que o casamento dos dois chegou a precisar ser salvo... - ela franziu a testa ao me ouvir dizer aquilo - pensei que tivessem um casamento perfeito.

Da forma como ela ria agora parecia que a maior besteira do mundo havia saído da minha boca agora.

-Perfeito? - ela se levantou pra pegar um copo de água - Meu deus Edward... Você tem noção de quantas vezes seu pai dormiu no meu sofá por ter brigado com a sua mãe? Meu bem, casamentos não são perfeitos, casamentos têm compreensão e amor. É diferente - ela olhava pra aliança no dedo – Sem falar no sexo de reconciliação.  
Ela me olhou assustada, pelo visto aquela ultima parte não devia ter saído em voz alta. Ela estava roxa de vergonha... – Eu vou... Vou... Ver se Caca quer um café. Seja bem vindo meu bem - e ela saiu correndo da cozinha.

Como ela fazia aquilo? Jogava por terra abaixo a maior convicção da minha vida de que se um casal era perfeito um para o outro, não havia brigas nem discussões assim como meus pais...

Então eles eram um casal normal? Que brigava? Como assim? Isso não fazia sentido nenhum...  
Fui atrás dela, estava no quarto, dobrando umas roupas e colocando em uma gaveta.

-O que você quis dizer com salvei o casamento deles? - disse me encostando-se ao batente da porta.

-Ah Edward, esqueça isso. Não sabia que falar dos seus pais afetaria tanto você.

-Não me afetou tia. Só fiquei curioso.

Ela me olhou meio de canto e depois se sentou na cama me chamando pra fazer o mesmo.

-Salvou o casamento porque depois que você nasceu... Ninguém nunca mais viu os dois brigando ou algo do tipo... - ela arrumou o cabelo meio nervosa - Seus pais costumavam ter brigas constantes por motivos muito fúteis.

-Que motivos? - pela descrição que faziam deles eu não conseguia imaginar um motivo suficiente pra fazê-los discordar.

-Sua mãe ficava brava com seu pai por causa do cigarro e o seu pai pela mania dela de tricotar lá mesmo tendo uma alergia horrível.

Eu não consegui não rir daquilo.

-Mas isso são motivos ridículos.

-É. Mas você tem que entender que às vezes brigas fazem bem - ela viu a cara de nojo que eu fiz. Não podia imaginar discussões fazendo bem a alguém - Às vezes você só consegue mostrar a uma pessoa que realmente se importa com ela, brigando com ela. Isso mostra que você esta atento aos olhares, ao que acontece ao redor, quando não e nada exagerado e freqüente e lógico. Mostra que a pessoa se importa com o que acontece com você.

Eu estava chorando e nem sabia por que, mas havia um vazio dentro de mim agora, um vácuo dentro do meu peito. Não estava lá ate aquele momento. Eu não sabia do que eu sentia saudade.

-Eu sinto falta deles às vezes - eu disse passando secando meus olhos úmidos - Às vezes como agora...

Senti minha tia me fazendo carinho. Deitei-me em seu colo, o vazio ainda estava lá. É horrível sentir saudade de algo que você nem sabe o que é.

-Eu tenho um modo de você curar essa saudade! - ela disse saltando de repente.

-O que é? - eu perguntei confuso, mas ela não me respondeu. Saiu correndo pela escada.

Ela foi ate a lareira que tínhamos e do lado abriu uma gaveta que eu nem percebi existir. Lá havia muitos e muitos DVDs.

-Se lembra do vídeo que Emmett me mandou, da reunião? - ela disse segurando uma das capas, me olhando com os olhos brilhantes... - pois bem. Emm me mandou outros vídeos também. Outros muito antigos que ele passou para DVD, outros como esse... - ela me estendeu a capa que segurava.

Havia apenas uma etiqueta ali: réveillon 1979.

Eu nem sabia que já produziam vídeos naquela época.

-A qualidade esta péssima por causa da câmera antiga com que gravaram o vídeo. Pode assistir no retroprojetor se quiser aquele controle ali é que o aciona.

Esme saiu me deixando com o DVD e o controle em mãos. A sorte é que Emmett já havia me ensinado a mexer com uma parafernália daquelas.

Tudo pronto. Sentei-me no sofá e coloquei o filme pra rodar...

* * *

**2...**

**PS: EU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMO VOCÊS!**


	37. Capítulo 36

No começo havia algumas pessoas felizes. Meu deus... Aquelas roupas que se usavam naquela época... Será que aquela menina ali era Esme? Ela devia ter o que? Dez anos?

Então ela apareceu... A mulher mais linda que já vi em toda minha vida. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cheios. Batom vermelho. Dizia alguma coisa pra câmera, mas a emoção de ver minha mãe depois de tanto tempo não me permitia raciocinar direito. As lagrimas já haviam tomado conta.  
Meu pai era um brincalhão. Emmett devia ter herdado esse pedaço dos genes da família. Houve um momento em que minha mãe passava e ele fazia um sinal tipicamente Italiano de mama mia.

-E é tudo meu... Você acredita nisso Adriano?

A imagem começou a balançar. Devia ser o cinegrafista respondendo.

A festa era muito animada. Eu não me lembrava de ter estado numa festa de família como aquela e então aconteceu...

_Dizem que há limites na sua vida onde depois de ultrapassar certas barreiras você nunca mais se sentiria o mesmo. Isso aconteceu quando vi aquela parte do filme.  
_

Meus pais estavam lado a lado. Em frente à câmera. Então minha mãe se virou para meu pai.

E eu o vi ali. O olhar dela pro meu pai. O olhar que Bella me deu desde a primeira vez que a vi, que tanto chamou a minha intenção. Que era desconhecido, mas inconfundível. Aquele brilho... Era ele que estava nos olhos dela ao me olhar, que estavam nos olhos da minha mãe a me ver.  
Eu peguei o controle e parei a cena me levantando, me aproximando da tela, coloquei aquela parte em que ela olhava pra ele e se voltava pra câmera novamente. Agora que eu via de novo não havia duvidas... Era o mesmo olhar. Igual. Idêntico. O mesmo.  
Eu não percebi como, mas meus dedos tocavam aquele rosto redondo da minha mãe, deslizando pelo nariz, parando nos olhos.  
Isabella... Não. Bella. Bella me amava da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade com que meu pai amou minha mãe e a forma como ele abraçava a sua cintura, carinhosa, mas firmemente era o jeito que eu mais gostava de tê-la junto a mim. Porque eu a amava também, com a mesma intensidade.

Tudo voltava a minha cabeça agora. Todas as mentiras. Todos os esforços. A forma como ela se mantinha junto a mim mesmo eu sendo a pior forma de ser humano existente. É lógico que ela insistiria. Ela me amava.  
É claro que havia aceitado me deixar porque ela gostava de mim tanto a ponto de sofrer longe de mim se soubesse que isso faria bem a nós dois e ela só pensava daquela forma porque eu deixei. Será ainda muito tarde pra fazê-la mudar de idéia?

Acho que empurrei Rose quando subi correndo pela escada, pois escutei ela xingando todos os meus parentes até a décima geração.  
Abri minha mala correndo e embaixo de tudo, lá estava ele... Enquanto eu fazia a mala eu sabia que ele seria útil de alguma forma.  
Abri a capa roxa e fui direto a última pagina. E lá estava ela. Uma folha dobrada. Intocada. Minhas mãos estavam meio tremulas enquanto eu os desdobrava.  
Como eu esperava. Era uma carta dela. Não muito longa. O suficiente pra resolver algo que já devia ter sido feito há tempos.

"_Querido Edward... ou será melhor, Amado Edward? Bem... Delicioso Deus Grego. eu sei que se esta lendo esse recado é porque leu todo o diário e é porque ainda pensa em mim.  
Eu sei que menti. que enganei você. mas eu te via todo dia e você nunca me olhava. eu sabia que se contratasse você como uma simples cliente nunca haveria chances de conquistar seu coração, por isso tentei uma abordagem diferente.  
Sei que você nem me conhece direito, não a mim, Isabella de olhos azuis pelo menos, mas acredite, tudo o que você tem que saber é que Eu Te Amo.  
Eu sei que ficara magoado. eu sei que tentará me punir pelo que fiz com atos e palavras indignas de serem dedicadas a uma dama, mas eu posso te garantir que mesmo depois de tudo isso eu ainda te amarei com a mesma intensidade que te amo agora.  
Por isso, se um dia você acordar e por força de um milagre descobrir que corresponde aos meus sentimentos, mas que já me ofendeu tanto que pensa que já não há mais esperanças eu te dou a receita._

_  
Vista uma regata branca e um short esporte azul marinho. Bagunce bastante o cabelo e tire uma sonequinha antes de me procurar pra estar com cara de sono ao me encontrar e, por favor, não se esqueça do mp4, ele é um item importante do vestiário do meu deus grego.  
Quando já estiver devidamente a caráter, eu garanto, que ao te ver assim bastará arquear uma sobrancelha e passar a língua por esses seus perfeitos lábios e eu serei sua._

_Para o todo sempre.  
Todo tempo, toda hora, todo minuto… sua, só sua, eternamente sua._

_  
__Bella"  
_

Eu não esperava por isso. Ela estava me dando dicas para reconquistá-la caso já estivesse feito burradas suficientes pra tudo estar uma merda. Eu não sei o que me fez ler aquela carta naquele momento, mas ela me disse as palavras certas, no momento certo. Estava na hora de voltar pra casa. E não. Não disse meu apartamento. Disse casa. Minha casa. Meu lugar. Que era ao lado dela.

Emmett conseguiu a passagem. Não perguntou porque, nem por quem, ele devia saber ou simplesmente já havia se conformado que o primo não batia muito bem.  
Eu não era muito adepto a isso, mas eu queria chegar rápido ao meu destino então chamei um moto taxi. Percebi que fiz a coisa certa quando ele passou por duas calçadas seguidas sem nem balançar muito para podermos vencer o trânsito que estava horrível na avenida.  
Não havia ninguém em casa. Foi o que Vincent me disse. Já mencionei que havia me tornado amigo dele? Pois é, ele estava lá no futebol de quarta feira então ele fez uma forcinha, parecia preocupado.

-Eu não tenho permissão pra te contar isso, mas - a voz dela meio que falhava - Senhorita Bella esta no hospital...

O sangue do meu corpo pareceu ter descido todo de uma vez para os meus pés.

-Eu não sei dizer ao certo - ele mexia nos cabelos nervosamente - Mas minha esposa que faz faxina aqui disse que ouviu senhorita Alice falar alguma coisa sobre um exame de sangue que deu positivo... Sobre ser igualzinho aconteceu com a mãe... Sobre cirurgia... O homem que era mais alto que eu e mais forte que o Emmett, se encostava ao meu ombro pra chorar.

-Essa família já esta sofrendo o suficiente. Todos ficaram assustados quando ela começou a ter dores fortes de dor de cabeça assim como a mãe quando ficou doente. Não sei se o senhor Charlie vai agüentar.

Dei umas batidas nas costas dele com algumas palavras de conforto. Era eu quem precisava disso agora, mas eu tinha que ser forte. Pelo visto, o pior dos meus temores havia sido confirmado. Bella estava coma doença da mãe.

-Fique aqui Vincent. Eu vou lá. Pode me dar o endereço?

Eu não me lembrava de como se pegava um ônibus então dei um jeito de ligar para o moto taxi de novo. Em dez minutos eu havia chegado ao hospital.

Meu corpo ainda estava entorpecido. Minha mente ainda não aceitava muito bem essa realidade, mas eu a amava, e ela também. Não havia mais como voltar atrás. Agente ia ter que ficar junto. Brigas e doença nenhuma impediria isso.  
Dei uma ultima bagunçada no cabelo antes de entrar no prédio tirei meu mp4 do bolso colocando os fones em volta do pescoço.  
Pedi à recepcionista que chamasse quem estivesse no quarto com ela.  
Alice apareceu, os olhos inchados, mas pelo visto ela já estava recuperada. Provavelmente teria que ser ela a ser forte na família agora.

-Você já sabe não é? - ela perguntou descruzando os braços.

-É. Já sei.

Ela me pegou pelo braço me levando pelo corredor.

-Essa não é uma boa hora para falar com ela Edward.

-É uma ótima hora porque vai ser a última que ficaremos longe. Eu a amo Alice!

-Eu sei! - ela viu que o tom estava alto pra um hospital - eu sei, mas ela pode pensar que isso é se não é por isso mesmo que você voltou - ela me deu uma medida de cima a baixo estranhando as roupas que eu usava, provavelmente, mas eu não tinha tempo de explicar o porquê delas. Precisava dizer a Bella que eu estaria com ela para o que quer que fosse. - Ela pode achar que só quer ficar com ela por causa do que... Do que descobriram. Vai ser difícil pra ela entender você agora.

-A decisão de se acredita em mim ou não é dela Alice.

-Mas ela pode entender tudo errado.

-A decisão continua sendo dela - era ruim usar suas próprias palavras contra ela. Eu sei, mas eu tinha que usar as armas que tinha naquele momento.  
Depois de um suspiro longo ela me fitou vencida, andou até o fim do corredor e subimos um lance de escada. No meio do corredor branco ela parou.

-Pode falar com ela agora, mas, por favor, não deixe ela nervosa.

Eu assenti e abri a porta. Dei uma respiração funda antes de entrar afinal eu não sabia em que condições a encontraria.  
Ela estava deitada, a cabeça pendia pra um lado, o olhar perdido, olhar que tomou vida a me ver. É. Eu me sentia da mesma forma ao ver aquele rosto. Aqueles olhos azuis que eu havia aprendido a amar.

-Edward? - ela tentou levantar o rosto.

Ela não terminou de falar e meu corpo foi sozinho junto ao dela. Minhas mãos tomando posse do rosto que lhe pertenciam e minha boca tocando os únicos lábios que tinham o poder de me fazer perder o ar.  
Ela demorou a corresponder ao meu beijo, suas mãos demoraram mais que de costume pra se enterrar no meu cabelo me puxando pra mais perto. A língua dela num movimento com a minha em que só nos dois sabíamos como é que gostávamos e cedo demais senti meu rosto sendo empurrado pra longe do dela.

-Não. Não pode - ela estava ofegante. Eu havia roubado todo o seu ar pelo visto.

-Porque não? - será que ao contrário de mim ela descobriu que estava melhor sem eu ao seu lado?

-Porque você não é mais meu.

-Mas eu preciso ficar com você - eu imploraria se precisasse, minha dignidade não me valia de nada sem ela ao lado.

-Eu até imagino porque pensa que precisa, mas você está enganado. Posso enfrentar tudo sozinha.

-Eu vou enfrentar essa doença maldita ao seu lado - eu disse talvez bruto demais junto ao seu rosto. Eu não ia me entregaria. Ela havia me dado as dicas. Lutaria por ela até o fim dessa vez.

-Doença? Mas e a...?

-A loira. Eu sei. Eu sei... - uma mão minha passeou por seu rosto, passando por seus lábios inchados pelo meu beijo... - Será que você pode me perdoar por te deixar pensar que aquela mulher era alguém importante quando era só minha prima?  
Eu devia estar com cara de criança porque ela me olhava muito, muito confusa. Nem parecia que estávamos falando a mesma língua.

-Prima?

-É. É minha prima. Só a levei a festa porque pretendia a deixar distraindo James pra poder aproveitar um pouco da sua companhia.

-Mas James...

-Eu sei que ele não era nada seu, mas sei que você adorava conversar com ele sobre assuntos com os quais eu nunca poderia competir. Então usei as armas que eu tinha... Minha prima.

Ela ficou parada me olhando por mais um tempo...

-Mas não é só isso Edward... Minha... Doença?

-Eu não me importo - deixei meus braços do lado do seu corpo aproximando meu rosto do seu corpo deitado - Eu luto com você contra o que for, mas você tem que me perdoar por tudo o que fiz. Pode me perdoar?

-Só se você puder me perdoar também... - ela respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

-Eu já entendi porque fez tudo aquilo, você não precisa pedir desculpa porque nada daquilo foi errado. Não ao meu ver de agora.

-Mas não é sobre isso que estou falando... - o sorriso dela maior - Quero que me pedõe por te deixar pensar por mais tempo do que necessário que eu tenho alguma doença.

-Como assim? - meu rosto se afastava um pouco agora.

-Você entrou aqui pálido feito um fantasma, assustado e por essa conversa estranha pelo visto houve algum mal entendido. Não estou doente.

-Não?

-Não...

-Mas e o exame positivo? E o negocio de ser igual ao da sua mãe? Porque está nessa cama de hospital então?

Eu sei. Ela esperou que eu me calasse pra começar a responder ao meu um zilhão de perguntas.

-Estou nessa cama porque tive uma crise de apêndice e tive que ser operada, assim como minha mãe teve que operar e apendicite há oito anos atrás...

As mãos dela brincavam com meu cabelo enquanto falava, mas suas mãos se afastaram de mim repentinamente.

-Quanto ao exame - eu olhar fugia do meu agora - Eu estou com medo...

-Eu já disse que vou estar com você seja o que for Bella.

-Não é estar doente que me preocupa Edward.

-Então o que é?

Ela me encarou agora, nas ultimas três vezes que eu a havia visto ela estava assim, triste, senão chorando.

-Tenho medo de que você pense que fiz de propósito, mas eu juro que não vou tentar te prender por isso Edward. Você é livre pra seguir seu destino como quiser.

-De que porra você ta falando Bella?

-O exame deu positivo por que... - um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios - porque eu to grávida.

-Grávida? - o contrário parecia acontecer agora, ao invés de descer o sangue pros pés fazendo meu corpo ficar quase caindo, eu sentia minha cabeça ficando quente.

Ela mexeu a cabeça dizendo que sim e novamente ela tinha medo. Medo de eu fugir de novo ou de não acreditar que havia sido um acidente, mas nunca nos protegíamos, ela deixou claro que não tomava nenhum tipo de remédio, mas que merda estou perdendo tempo de pensar nisso... EU VOU SER PAI!

-Então agente vai ter que se casar mais rápido do que eu pensava... - respondi pegando sua mão com um sorriso enorme.

-Eu já disse que você não precisa fazer isso... - ela respondeu recolhendo a mão.

-Não quer se casar comigo? - perguntei magoado e ela me olhou assustada vendo que eu falava sério - Quer dizer eu estou parecendo um louco, com essa roupa de academia as duas da manha num frio danado, só pra te agradar e não serviu de nada?  
O olhar dela começou um exame rápido pelos meus shorts, subindo pela regata branca, passando pelos fones do mp4 pendurados no meu pescoço e quando chegou ao meu rosto, arqueei uma sobrancelha, umedecendo os lábios, seu olhar perdeu o foco.

-Pelo visto andou lendo... - ela disse ainda com o olhar sem foco.

-Quer ser a senhora Deusa Grega Cullen?  
Ela deu um longo suspiro, sua boca se contraia numa careta.

-E se ficarmos nos magoando? Não pelo passado, mas pelo que pode haver no presente?  
Minha boca se aproximou do seu ouvido. Ela já engolia em seco só de sentir minha respiração ali.

-Só o que eu posso te garantir é que - a boca dela parecia procurar o ar que estava faltando - _O sexo de reconciliação é o melhor.

* * *

_

**hohooooooooy amores! estou superemocionada (novidade), mas ainda não acabou!**

**1. Eu quero que vocês que acompanham a fic indiquem uma música que tenha a ver com a história, as cinco melhores vão estar na playlist da fic *-***

**2. Quem quiser deixar recadinhos para a autora, ou para mim (cof-cof) deixem uma review iniciada com: qurida autora/querida beta. ok?**

**3. Comentem sobre o que vocês gostaram mais, as melhores partes, as melhores músicas e por aí vai... , nunca foi tão necessário.**

**4. Até amanhã para o final de Como Conquistar um Garoto de Programa! **

**amo vocês! **

_PS: EU FIQUEI ASSIM :O NA HORA QUE ELE FALOU DA CARTA DOBRADA NO DIÁRIO DELA, EU JÁ TINHA ATÉ ME ESQUECIDO._**  
**


	38. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_Ponto de Vista da Bella_

-Emmett não é tão difícil de achar! É o botão que fica em cima do que tira a foto.  
Já fazia duas horas que eu estava sorrindo feito uma tonta e aquele grandão procurava o bendito botão automático e não encontrava.  
-Edward meu amor, tira esse maldito terno pra tirar a foto!  
O terno era lindo eu concordo, aliás meu marido lindo indo todos os dias pro escritório no meu lugar é que era lindo. Agora eu poderia seguir em paz minha querida profissão de antropóloga já que papai não tinha do que reclamar com o genro que pediu a deus cuidando de tudo no escritório. Eu já disse como ele ficava sexy naquele cargo de chefe?  
-Pronto! Achei!  
Rosalie e Alice já estavam sentadas cada uma de um lado meu no sofá a postos com seus respectivos recém nascidos em seu colo.  
-Nem pensar Bella. Pode subir essa camiseta aí pra mostrar o barrigão.  
Minha barriga de nove meses tomaria praticamente toda a foto.  
Edward, já devidamente sem terno e gravata, com a camisa um pouco aberta se sentou no tapete na minha frente. Emmett se sentou ao seu lado na frente de Rose e Jasper na frente da Alice.  
-OK. Agora façam caras de pais orgulhosos então... Digam... FRAUDA!  
Emmett fez sinal de paz. A luz vermelha da câmera já piscava em sinal de que em três segundos a foto seria tirada.  
-AAAAHHHHHHH!  
Meu grito foi simultâneo ao flash. Edward levantou assustado ao ouví-lo.  
-O que foi? - ele se abaixava pra me olhar mais de perto.  
-A bolsa amor! Acho que ta na hora de botar a coisa pra fora!

* * *

**  
****PLAYLIST DE COMO CONQUISTAR UM GAROTO DE PROGRAMA**

-Here without you – 3 Doors Down _(capítulo 20)_

-Gavin DeGraw -Against All Odds _(capítulo 20)_

-Helpless When She Smiles - Backstreet Boys _(capítulo 21)_

-Cry - Rihanna _(capítulo 21)_

-Part of The List - Ne-Yo _(capítulo 22)_

-Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams _(capítulo 22)_

-Broken Strings - James Morrison _(capítulo 25)_

-Cry me a river – Justin Timberlake _(capítulo 25)_

-The Veronicas - I Can't Stay Away _(capítulo 25)_

-A Gente Não Consegue Se Amar - Gian e Giovani _(capítulo 33)_

-Lugares Proibidos - Grupo Doce Encontro _(capítulo 33)_

-Limp Bizkit - Por trás dos Olhos Azuis _(capítulo 35)_**  
**

**Como quase ninguém indicou uma música, apenas essas duas foram escolhidas. ****São perfeitas.**

-The Calling - Wherever You Will Go _(indicado por: __Aniil__)_

-Evanescence - Good Enough _(indicado por: __Gabby B. Lupin__)_

**Outras músicas relacionadas.**

-Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

-Miley Cyrus - 7 Things

-Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On

* * *

**Orkut da autora:** h t t p : / / www. orkut. com. br /Main#?uid=14000855984145722217

**Orkut da beta:** h t t p : / / www. orkut. com. br /Main#?uid=901652199868312022

**Comunidade oficial da Fic:** h t t p : / / www. orkut. com. br /Main#?cmm=84292329

* * *

Eu nem acredito que acabou. Ao mesmo tempo de uma alegria de saber que deu tudo certo dá um vazio imensurável que destrói. Tanta nostalgia eu poderia falar aqui, mas cada uma pode reter o que achou melhor, eu guardei tudo. Guardei cada sensação, cada sorriso solitário na frente do computador e cada lágrima silenciosa, guardei os comentários lindos, e guardei vocês.

Eu é que agradeço. Muito obrigada por compartilharem comigo essa fic tão linda e criar um vínculo tão forte por um amor em comum. Muito obrigada pela atenção diária, pelas motivações e pelo simples fato de reconhecerem o trabalho que manter uma fic dá.

Não dá pra adiar mais. Eu vou ter que dizer a palavra que eu temia desde o começo. **FIM**.

* * *

_PS: EU AMO VOCÊS!_

_PS²: fikdik – leiam outras fics, tem cada uma mais linda que a outra, 'esperimentem outros sabores', vamos dizer assim._

_PS³: eu e a Alice iremos amar receber recadinhos e manter contato com vocês..._

_PS!: estejam aqui amanhã às 18:00 hs, (fik-suuuuuuuuuuuper-dik)_

_OBS: NÃO RECLAMEM DO TAMANHO, É UM EPÍLOGO!  
_


	39. Surpresinha!

http : / / www. fanfiction. net/s/5348371/1/Como_Conquistar_um_Garoto_de_Programa_2

DIVIRTAM-SE!


End file.
